Expecting the Unexpected
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full summary/warnings inside: When Danzo decides he wants an Uchiha army he joins forces with Orochimaru to make Sasuke pregnant. Three months out of the academy Sasuke is placed into the Hunter-Nins and gets to experience a new level of hell. When he discovers the truth he has no choice, but to run to Itachi and a group of S-Class Criminals for protection.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and the only way to get it out is to write it. This will take place before the Chounin Exams, and everything up to that point stays the same. This will contain MPREG, but the science explains how it is possible.**_

 _ **Summary: Sasuke is a pawn in a dark and twisted game by the village. When he discovers that he is pregnant he has no choice but to flee the village and hope that he can not only stay alive, but keep his unborn children alive as well. But with the village labelling him as a traitor the whole world is looking for him. With nowhere to go and no one to turn to, Sasuke will have no choice but to rely on a group of S-Class criminals to protect him. Parental Kakashi/Sasuke.**_

 _ **Warnings: Mpreg, violence, swearing, light scenes of torture, self-harm, grooming, sexual situations, brainwashing, non-consensual sex (sort of), underage drinking.**_

 _ **This is a dark fic filled with lots of angst. Chapters 2 through 6 will have heavy warnings mentioned in the above. Chapter 7 on will no longer hold anything sexual. Warnings will be placed before any sexual act and can be skipped.**_

 _ **Also Danzo has complete control of the ANBU in my fic.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Orochimaru and Danzo walked side by side down the dark corridor halls of the Konoha catacombs. Orochimaru and Danzo had been working together for a common goal. They both wanted something and they had no problem working together on this to ensure they both got what they wanted. They had to keep it a secret from the village. This wasn't the type of situation that they could risk getting out. Orochimaru had been working with Kabuto to get the science down. All of this had been going on for six months now. They were hoping to finally be ready for the final step. They walked into the room that had been transformed into a lab and saw Kabuto looking into a microscope. The area was covered in lab equipment and notes.

"What do you have for me Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's ready. I just confirmed it. It's taken months, but it is finally ready for the final stage." Kabuto said proudly.

"You were really able to do it?" Danzo asked slightly surprised. They were trying to go against the laws of nature. Danzo didn't truly believe it when Orochimaru had approached him with this.

Six months ago Orochimaru had requested a secret meeting with him. Danzo had entertained the idea only for the purpose of finding out what Orochimaru had been planning. Danzo had met him and discovered that Orochimaru wanted to go against nature and science and make it possible for a male to become pregnant. Danzo had quickly dismissed the idea, but when Orochimaru had told him that he wanted to do this with Uchiha Sasuke he quickly gained interest. The thought of being able to have more Uchihas in the village. Not only that, but creating an army of them that would do everything he said. He could have them killing by the age of five years old with the right training. Orochimaru had said it would be possible, all he needed was a place for Kabuto to work within the village and kept hidden, he also needed access to Sasuke's medical file and his stem cells from when he was born. They had both agreed that Orochimaru would get one child and Danzo would get all of the others after that. Danzo would keep Sasuke locked up once he was far enough along to keep it hidden and still have access to Sasuke to create more children. Now after six months Kabuto was able to use Sasuke's stem cells to create and grow a working uterus that would be surgically implanted into Sasuke.

"I used the Uchiha's stem cells and created two eggs. I had to remove half of the cell's chromosomes to make room for the father's chromosomes. At that point it was only a matter of being able to fertilize the newly created eggs." Kabuto explained.

"Who is the father?" Danzo asked.

"I wanted it to be someone with good genes and be strong, but also had already proven to be compatible with the Uchiha DNA. I was able to get Hatake Kakashi's sperm out of a one night stand he had a week ago. The fertilization has happened and the eggs are operating normally as if it had been a woman. I have already implanted them into the uterus. We need to get it inside of the Uchiha within twenty-four hours or it will be for nothing." Kabuto answered.

"And it will work normally once inside of him? We can't afford to lose these children." Orochimaru said.

"It will. His pregnancy will be the same as a woman, only he will obviously need a c-section to deliver. He will be carrying twins. The sooner we get it inside of him the better. The operation will be tricky it will be better to do it today if possible."

"I can have him believe that I want him on the ANBU. He'll have to have a medical exam to clear him. Is there a realistic surgery that he could need that would allow you to implant the organ?" Danzo asked.

"I can tell him his appendix needs to be removed. You need to make me a new doctor there that will look after him every time he comes in. Otherwise someone will figure out that he still has his appendix and is pregnant."

"I'll make sure it's done. I'll speak with him today. He'll agree to being in the ANBU. It will also keep him closer to me and easier to grab him once he is in the second trimester. Can you make the eggs to a specific sex?" Danzo asked.

"No I can't. I can work on that for next time, but this time around they will be whatever it's decided on their own." Kabuto answered.

"Get what you need together for the surgery. I'll have him there within the hour. You remember our deal Orochimaru. You can have one child and that is it. I'll keep your secret as long as Kabuto continues to create these eggs to impregnate the Uchiha."

"I only need one to make the body change." Orochimaru easily agreed.

Orochimaru had no intentions of letting Danzo have all of the control. Orochimaru knew he could kill Danzo easily enough and he would when the time was right. For now Orochimaru needed Danzo on his side to be able to have complete access to Sasuke at this time. Eventually Sasuke will be his in the Sound until his usefulness expired.

"I'll send for the Uchiha. Get the surgery ready." Danzo ordered.

Kabuto just gave a nod and Orochimaru and Danzo headed out. Danzo didn't want the Uchiha in the ANBU, not after Itachi, but it was the only way he would be able to keep an eye on Sasuke and make sure it was easy to grab him once it was time. He would also be able to keep Sasuke safe while he was pregnant, but he didn't want Sasuke to get stronger. He would have to make sure that the ANBU squad he was placed on would understand that Sasuke was there to be watched and that was it. Danzo knew that after what happened with Itachi, his ANBU would not be happy to have another Uchiha among them. Danzo would make it clear to them that they could do whatever they wanted with Sasuke as long as it didn't cause any harm to his stomach. Danzo had no interest in having Sasuke in the ANBU, but it would be necessary to keep an eye on Sasuke and ensure that no one discovered his little secret.

Danzo immediately had an ANBU go and get Sasuke once he arrived back at his office. He needed to make sure this was done quickly so all of this work wasn't for nothing. Danzo didn't care if Sasuke wanted to be in the ANBU or not, he wouldn't have a choice. Danzo was in charge of all orphans in the village. Sasuke would have to be in the ANBU because Danzo had legal rights over him. Sasuke had no say in this. Danzo pulled out the papers and got to work on signing Sasuke into the ANBU. It was twenty minutes later when the ANBU walked into his office with Sasuke behind him. The ANBU waited until he was dismissed before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke looked around the room, not sure what he was doing here. He had never met Danzo before. He knew that Danzo was a Council member, but he didn't know anything else after that. Sasuke couldn't help the nervous energy that slowly covered his body. Being here in this room made him feel on edge. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but there was just something disturbing about Danzo that made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Move forward. To there." Danzo said as he pointed to a spot on the floor closer to the front of his desk.

Sasuke did as he was told until he was in the spot.

"When you come in here, you get down on your knees in that spot while I speak. You stay there until I dismiss you. Get down." Danzo ordered.

"That ANBU didn't." Sasuke said not getting down yet.

"That ANBU has proven his worth to me and he deserves respect. You have not earned respect with me or proven your worth. Get down, do not make me force you. It won't end well for you." Danzo said in a deadly tone.

Sasuke knew better than to push his luck so he got down on his knees and waited for whatever Danzo had to say.

"You are being transferred into the ANBU. You are to go straight from here to the hospital where you will meet Dr. Yakushi Kabuto for a full medical evaluation before you are to report back here for your uniform and schedule."

"I don't understand. I didn't request to be in the ANBU. I've only been out of the academy for three months." Sasuke said confused. He didn't even know if he wanted to be in the ANBU. He wanted to get stronger and he knew that the ANBU were the best of the best in the village, but Sasuke wasn't sure he should be in it. He didn't want to be like Itachi. He wanted to get stronger to kill him, but he didn't want to be a killer.

"As the last Uchiha I am placing you in the ANBU to be properly trained and prepared for what is to come. You have no choice in the matter. Now go report to Dr. Yakushi for your evaluation and once you have been cleared for duty come back here. I will give you your uniform, code name and schedule for training that will be with the squad I place you on. Dismissed."

Sasuke got up off the floor and made his way out. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't know how he felt about any of it right now. He knew he should be happy, most ninja would kill to be in the ANBU, especially someone that just got out of the academy barely three months ago. Sasuke had only been on one A-Ranked mission and that one almost didn't end well. Sasuke had no idea what to even expect from an ANBU mission or what their training is like. Sasuke also wouldn't be on the same team as Naruto and Sakura. Not that he would really miss them, but he had gotten used to being around them all the time. It would be hard to adjust to an elite squad. He was also the strongest on their team, he would be going to the bottom position. All of the ANBU were Jounin level and Sasuke was just a fresh out of the academy Genin. He wouldn't be anywhere near their level. He didn't know how he felt about any of this and he didn't have anyone he could talk to about it. It wasn't like he had parents that he could ask for advice. He didn't have friends really, and Naruto or Sakura wouldn't understand this anymore than he did. He was totally alone in this.

Sasuke arrived at the hospital and asked the nurse to see the right doctor. After waiting ten minutes Kabuto finally came out. He gave Sasuke a warm smile as he spoke.

"Hello Sasuke. If you would just follow me we can begin the exam."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just followed behind Kabuto and into a room.

"This won't take too long at all. I just need to give you a check up, take some blood and do a couple of little tests to make sure your organs and bones are growing nicely. You should be out of here within an hour and ready to report to Danzo."

"What are you like an ANBU doctor?"

"I work solely on ANBU yes Sasuke. You are in good hands don't worry. This is all a precaution before you can start to train or go on missions."

Sasuke sat there and did as he was told as Kabuto checked him over and took him through multiple tests. Sasuke had no idea why the interest, it wasn't like you had to do this just to be a ninja. Sasuke knew that ANBU were elite, but this seemed extreme just to be in the squad. It was finally two hours later when Kabuto walked back into the room with the tests results.

"Everything looks good Sasuke. But there is something that appeared on the ultrasound. Your appendix is inflamed and will need to be removed right away. You are at risk of it erupting."

"What does that mean?"

"I need to get you prepped for surgery. You will be put to sleep and I will operate on you and remove your appendix."

"What will happen if I don't have an appendix?"

"Oh nothing. It's a small organ that can be easily removed and you won't have any side effects from it. Now, of course after surgery you will be sore and need to not move around too much. For that first week you won't be able to train or lift anything heavy. It'll probably be about two weeks before you can be going back to full duty. It's good that we caught it in this stage because the surgery will be easier on you. Afterwards though, don't be surprised if you feel tired or sick. It's all common side effects of surgery and your body adjusting to the change in your system."

"How long will I need to be here afterwards?"

"Just a few days to make sure everything is fine. You are young. Danzo has already been informed so he's not expecting you until the first seven days are up. Don't worry you will be back into top strength before you know it. You must be excited to be in the ANBU at your age so soon out of the academy. It truly is an honor."

"I guess. I haven't really had time to think about it."

"The shock will wear off. A nurse will be in shortly to get you ready for the surgery. Try and relax and I'll be back within fifteen minutes or so."

Kabuto made his way out of the room to go and get the last few things ready that he would need to pull off this surgery. He was hoping it would work just like he had planned it. The problem was this was all based on theory and had never been done before. Sasuke would be the first and with any luck it would be successful.

Kakashi was making his way to the training grounds to meet with his squad. He was four hours late, but that was nothing new for Kakashi. He was walking by the hospital when a nurse that was out front waved at him and started to walk towards him. Kakashi changed his direction slightly so he could meet with the nurse. He didn't know her name, but he had seen her around before.

"Kakashi, are you here for Sasuke?" Dani asked, Kakashi read her name from her name tag once she was close enough.

"Sasuke? No why is he here?"

"Yes he needs to have surgery to remove his appendix. He's lucky he came in it could have been tragic if it erupted when he was out on a mission."

"Oh, I didn't know he was having problems. He never said anything." Kakashi made a mental note to talk to Sasuke about it. He couldn't be keeping any health issues from him, it wouldn't be safe.

"Oh no he wouldn't have known. He was just lucky he had to come in for a mandatory check up from Danzo. He's with our new doctor, Dr. Yakushi Kabuto."

"Why would Danzo order Sasuke in for a check up?" Kakashi asked her, but he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer out of her. She would have no idea.

"I'm not sure. We don't really ask those questions. Sasuke's in exam room three though. He might have some answers for you." Dani said with a warm smile.

"Thank-you. I'll check in with him and make sure he is alright. He's never had surgery before as far as I know."

"He hasn't. We'll take very good care of him. It's a very simple procedure it doesn't take long at all."

"Will you be in there with him?"

"No it will be a different nurse. I'm not a scrub nurse. But he's in good hands."

"I'll go check in on him. It can be scary to have your first surgery. He shouldn't be alone."

Dani just gave a warm smile while Kakashi made his way inside. He's had surgery before in the past and he knew it wasn't fun for anyone, but especially someone as young as Sasuke. He was only twelve and on his own. He shouldn't have to go through this on his own. Kakashi walked into the exam room holding his recently new student. Even though Kakashi had only known Sasuke for three months now, he knew that Sasuke was special. He had skill, he was easily at Chounin level and with the right training he would be incredibly powerful. He only needed someone to show him all of the potential inside of him. He didn't get to have a whole Clan teaching him like Itachi did. Everything Sasuke is capable of is because he taught himself. It was very impressive.

Sasuke looked up from the bed when he heard the door opening. He saw that it was Kakashi and not a doctor or nurse like he was expecting. Kakashi closed the door as he spoke.

"Hello Sasuke. I was walking by when a nurse told me you were here. You need your appendix removed."

"Ya I guess it's inflamed. What does your appendix do anyways?"

Sasuke didn't really want Kakashi here, but he felt like he needed someone to talk to. So much had changed in the last few hours he didn't know what to think or how to feel about any of it. Kakashi sat down as he answered.

"It doesn't actually do anything. You won't even notice that it's gone. There is something I want to ask you though. Do you know why Danzo has you doing a check up?"

"I don't even think I'm allowed to talk about it. I've never even met him or heard about him until today. There's something about him that makes me feel on edge around him. He's uncomfortable to be around."

"He would be for you, yes. Danzo is a Council member as I'm sure you are now aware of. He holds some dark chakra in him. After what you've been through with your brother and your senses naturally being so intuned, you would find him uncomfortable to be around or even fear him. Its ok if you are afraid around him Sasuke. He's a dangerous man. I don't trust him. You should avoid being around him Sasuke."

"I don't think that is going to be possible." Sasuke said as he sat back against the bed and brought his knees up slightly.

"Why not? What did he say to you?" Kakashi asked not even bothering to hide the concern or worry from his voice.

"I told you, I don't think I'm allowed to say anything."

Kakashi knew Sasuke was trying to follow the rules or expectations that were placed on him, but he could also tell that Sasuke needed to talk about it. There was something there that was bothering him and without any parents Sasuke had no one to talk to about anything.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tell you something that I'm not really supposed to tell you. I used to be in the ANBU. Danzo is in command of the ANBU that's how I know him."

"You were in the ANBU like Itachi." Sasuke said now more interested in the conversation.

"I was. We were on the same squad, I've done a lot of missions with him. I know how to keep a secret Sasuke. You can tell me anything and it will stay between us I promise you."

Sasuke let out a small sigh and Kakashi knew he needed a minute to collect his thoughts. It was something that Kakashi noticed with Sasuke. He was always careful with his words.

"He had an ANBU bring me to him. He said I was going to be placed in the ANBU, right away. I had to get cleared medically first and then return for my uniform and find out my squad."

"You've only been out of the academy for three months. He can't put you in the ANBU. No offense Sasuke, but you're not at that level yet. You will be, but not yet. It's way too soon for that."

"I know, that's what I said basically. He didn't care. The doctor already told him that I would be down for a week after the surgery, but I would report back once I was cleared. I don't have a say in it."

"Danzo controls the ANBU, but the Third still has a say in who is in them, which ninjas are taken out of his rotation. You need to speak with him. He might be able to get this reversed. I'm not saying you won't be ready for the ANBU one day Sasuke, but it's way too soon. "

"I don't even know if I want to be in the ANBU. Not after him. I don't want to be him, not anymore." Sasuke said with a great deal of pain in his voice.

"You could never be like he is Sasuke. Even if you are in the ANBU, you will never be cold and dark like he was. That's not who you are, no matter how much you try to be."

"They're all elite Jounins, I'm never going to be any use to them. They're never going to respect me. I went from being at the top to now being at the bottom." And Sasuke hated it. He had worked his ass off to be at the top of the class, to be the top rookie in Konoha. He didn't want to go back down to being the no nothing idiot.

"Sasuke, you are three months out of the academy. It takes time to be at that level that they are. It's going to be a great deal of work on your part to get up to their level. It's going to take a few years before you are. It's a different level of training and not just physically but mentally and emotionally. They mostly do assassinations and deal with the highest level of security threats. But ANBU are like a family. Each squad works with each other to make sure everyone is at the same level. They'll teach you everything they know. You aren't ready for it right now, but they will train you into the ground to get you ready and they will protect you on missions. It'll be different, but you can do this."

Kakashi didn't feel good about this at all, but he couldn't let Sasuke go into this with the belief that he would fail. Kakashi did mean what he said, the ANBU were family. Kakashi loved that part of them when he was within the ranks. Everyone taught each other and pushed to make sure they all would return alive. They would take to Sasuke as a little brother and be fiercely protective of him. It was a huge learning opportunity for him.

"Really?"

"Absolutely Sasuke. You would be like a little brother to them. If you look at it that way, you have a huge opportunity to learn so many different jutsus. It will be great for your learning and I'll still be able to help you. I'm not about to just forget about you and move on Sasuke. We can train together one on one to help push you along. You'll be given a katana, have you ever used a sword before?"

Sasuke just shook his head no.

"You'll be given one. I can help you learn how to use it. You have no family, but that doesn't mean you have to do this alone. You can't do this alone Sasuke. You are going down a road that you are going to need someone in your corner. Someone that you can talk to about what you see and what you do. We've only known each other for three months, but I do know what you are about to go through. I'll always be there for you."

"I have to do this? What if I talk to the Third?" Sasuke really didn't want to do this. He didn't know if he ever wanted to be in the ANBU, but he knew he didn't want to be one now.

"Typically there isn't a say. You lost that when you graduated from the academy. But, while you are in surgery I'll go and speak with the Third. He might not be aware of it and he might be able to speak with Danzo about delaying the transfer by a year. There are some points I could argue that it would be too much of a risk to have you in the ANBU."

"What points?"

"Well, you are the last Uchiha we have. You could argue that you should be protected and not put at a greater risk. The Uchiha Clan was the village's pride and joy, we risk losing a future Clan with your death. You could also argue that someone at your age is too young to be in the ANBU and see the things you would see. That if Itachi hadn't been in the ANBU he might not have killed them. There are valid arguments someone could make. I'll speak with the Third and see what he has to say about it. He might be able to do something. Right now I don't want you to worry about it. You focus on getting through this surgery and recovery. Your health is more important."

"It's just a routine surgery he said. I'll be fine."

"I know you will be." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. With a warm smile she spoke. "It's time to take you down for the surgery Sasuke."

"How long will it take until he is out?" Kakashi asked.

"It takes about two hours normally."

"I'll come by later and check in on you Sasuke."

Sasuke just gave a nod as the nurse went and unlocked the wheels of the bed to push him out of the room. Sasuke knew this was a routine surgery, but he did feel better knowing that Kakashi would be back to see him once it was done. He didn't like hospitals and the idea of waking up from his first surgery alone didn't sound appealing to him at all. All Sasuke could do now was hope that by the time he woke up Kakashi would have been able to put a stop to him being in the ANBU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi made his way into the Hokage's office. He still couldn't believe that Danzo would ever think having Sasuke in the ANBU was a good idea. He was too young and too inexperienced for it. Even if Sasuke could learn, that didn't change the fact that he wasn't prepared mentally or emotionally for these missions. It was bad enough he had survived his family being massacred, he didn't need to see anymore violence at that level. Kakashi was also worried about how well Sasuke would handle the darker chakra that ANBU often went up against. Kakashi was worried about his squad when they came across Zabuza, but to his surprise it was Sasuke that had a harder time with the man's chakra. Kakashi later was able to understand why once the threat was over, but still dark chakra was often something ANBU had to deal with. Some of the ANBU members had dark chakra themselves. It might not immediately show on Sasuke, but he was traumatized by what happened to him. He needed to be protected not thrown to the wolves.

Kakashi walked into the Third's office and saw the Third at his desk like usual with papers covering it. He was at least alone so Kakashi would be able to speak freely without having to worry about blowing Sasuke's cover.

"Kakashi, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak to you about Sasuke. I just heard from him that Danzo has placed him within the ANBU."

"He's what? When? He didn't clear it with me." The Third said annoyed that one of his ninja were being taken from his control.

"A few hours ago. I only found out because I was passing by the hospital and a nurse informed me that Sasuke needed surgery. He needs his appendix out. Sasuke told me what happened."

"First, is Sasuke alright? Did his appendix burst?"

"No it was inflamed. They caught it early and the doctor is removing it as a precaution. But the doctor has already informed Danzo that Sasuke will be out for a week before he can report back. He hasn't been given a uniform or a squad yet."

"I was not aware of this at all. How is Sasuke with the idea of being in the ANBU?"

"He's afraid, he won't admit it, but he's afraid of being like Itachi. Of turning into Itachi. He's also afraid and worried about going from the top and being at the bottom in terms of skills. He is very much aware of how inexperienced he is compared to them. He's very worried about not being strong enough to handle it. He doesn't want this. And with no parents or family to defend him, he becomes my responsibility."

"He's the village's responsibility. I will speak with Danzo right away and deal with this. Wait here." The Third said as he got up.

He didn't want Kakashi to leave, because it could take hours to find him later. The Third made his way through the Hokage Tower and down to where Danzo's office was. The Third hated the man, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. If he wanted Danzo off of the Council he needed the approval of the other Council members and they all loved the man. The Third had been hoping Danzo would get sick and die, but so far it was looking like Danzo would outlive them all. Still, he wasn't going to let Danzo have Sasuke. He was too young, too inexperienced and too dangerous to lose. They also couldn't afford for Sasuke to discover some dark secrets they had been hiding from him. If Sasuke ever discovered the truth about the Clan's death there was no telling what he would do or who he would tell. He could start a war within Konoha without even meaning to. It was too dangerous for Sasuke to be anywhere near the ANBU.

The Third knocked on the closed door. He would normally have just walked in, but he needed Danzo to agree with him so he figured he would be more polite this time around. Once granted permission to the Third walked into the office. He approached Danzo's desk as he spoke.

"We need to speak about Uchiha Sasuke. I've just heard from Kakashi that you are placing him in the ANBU."

"He wasn't given permission to release that information to anyone. Something I will need to reprimand him for when he is cleared medically to be here. As for my placing him here, I am allowed to pick any ninja that I wish to be in the ANBU."

"But Sasuke is only twelve years old. Not to mention he is just three months out of the academy. He's nowhere near the level an ANBU needs to be, you know that. Not to mention the danger it is to this village should he be killed or discover the truth being the Clan. You know Itachi is still alive and his promise to kill us all if Sasuke is harmed in any way by us still stands. He won't see this being a good opportunity for his brother. He will have our heads for it."

"You fear the Uchiha too much Sarutobi. Uchiha Itachi is not all powerful and he would never betray this village. He killed his whole family just because we ordered him to. He will always be on our side."

"He killed them, but left Sasuke alive. He went against our orders for his brother. He threatened all of us should any harm come to Sasuke. Should any of us try anything that would harm his brother. He would burn this village to ash if it would protect Sasuke. And you want to risk that level of hell on the village just for Sasuke to be in the ANBU, a position he doesn't even want nor is qualified for? Why the hell would you risk all of our lives?"

The Third was not impressed. It was as if Danzo didn't care at all what happened to them or the village. You don't mess around with Itachi. You don't play games with someone that could kill their whole family without any hesitation, but leave one alive. Itachi went against everything he was just to keep his little brother alive and now Danzo was poking the bear just for the fun of it.

"He has a great deal of potential in him that can be unlocked with being in the ANBU. Plus, with an Uchiha in my ranks I'll be able to ensure he is loyal to us just like Itachi. I do not need your approval on which ninjas I take. Sasuke will report to me in seven days or he will be arrested for treason. And while you are at it, you can inform Kakashi that if he breathes a word of this to anyone then he will be locked up as well. ANBU are meant to keep their identities hidden for a reason. He should know better."

"Kakashi would never risk Sasuke's safety by tell anyone. As for Sasuke, leave me out of it. Because Itachi will eventually find out and I want no part of the blame. He will kill you for this. He will make you pay for every mark that boy gets on him and you know it. You're being a fool Danzo." The Third warned.

"I do not fear an Uchiha. Let him come, he'll only end up in the ground."

"You're a damn fool."

The Third turned and left the room. He was hoping he would be able to talk some sense into Danzo, but apparently that wasn't going to be possible. Danzo actually believed that he would be able to handle Itachi's wrath, but he wouldn't be able to. None of them would. Itachi didn't get mad, Itachi didn't do emotions. The only time he ever showed any was with Sasuke. Itachi was deadly enough the Third didn't even want to imagine what he would be like angry. It was a dangerous game Danzo was playing and the Third wanted no part in it. He didn't even want to be in the village when it finally caught up to him, because it would without a doubt catch up to him. The Third walked back into his office and Kakashi was surprised to see him that fast.

"That either went really well or horrible. Based on the look on your face it's the latter."

"He is a damn fool that man." The Third said as he went over to his chair to sit down. "Sasuke has to report straight to him once he is cleared medically. If he does not Danzo will arrest him for treason. You will also be arrested for treason if you breathe a word of this to anyone."

"I know how to keep an ANBU's identity a secret. What reason did he give for keeping Sasuke in the ANBU?" Kakashi was calm on the outside, but internally he was pissed. This wasn't fair to do to Sasuke. To any child, but especially to Sasuke. He didn't deserve to be apart of that darkness. He had seen enough darkness in his young life, he didn't need to be seeing any more.

"He wanted another Uchiha under his command to ensure that Sasuke would be loyal to Konoha."

"Bull, he just wants Sasuke's power. He wants to exploit him. Sasuke doesn't deserve this."

"No he doesn't, but my hands are tied. The only way to overthrow Danzo would be with the two other Council members and they won't go against him. Sasuke has no choice, but to report to Danzo the moment he is cleared to. At least you are aware of this and can keep an eye out for Sasuke."

"Of course I will. I've already told him I would help him with training if he wished. The only comfort in any of this is knowing the ANBU will treat him like a younger brother. They will protect him and help him get stronger."

"They will look after him. They won't be happy to have someone so young and fresh on their squad, but that will push them to train him and get him ready. Sasuke holds a great deal of potential in him, but this is not the way I wished to explore that. Keep an eye on him. Make sure he is taking care of himself. You know how easy it is to forget to eat or get dehydrated."

"I'll check in on him whenever I can. And like I said I offered to help him with his training one on one. I'm sure he'll take me up on it. I'll look out for him." Kakashi promised.

"Are you going back to him now?"

"I have to see Naruto and Sakura first and then I will be. This is his first surgery, he shouldn't have to wake up all alone. What do I tell Naruto and Sakura?"

"That he has been placed on a specialized squad. You will just have to deal with having only two of them. I don't have another Genin to place with you currently."

Kakashi just gave a nod to that. He was glad that he wasn't going to have to train another Genin, one that he didn't know anything about. Team Seven were the only ninja to ever pass his test. Kakashi wasn't looking to train anyone that didn't believe in teamwork above all else.

"Keep me posted on Sasuke's condition and how the surgery went."

"Yes Sir."

"If that is all I have work to get back to."

"Of course. Thank-you for trying Hokage-Sama."

The Third gave a nod and Kakashi made his way out of the office. He had to actually go and see Naruto and Sakura. They had been waiting for him for close to five hours now. Something they were not going to be pleased about. Not to mention they would have to be worried by now about Sasuke not showing up, at least Sakura would be. It would be hard to keep Sasuke's new position a secret. Normally a ninja being placed in the ANBU no longer was on a Genin squad or any squad. So if they disappeared it wasn't noticeable. Everyone was going to notice Sasuke not being on his Genin squad anymore. It was easy to say that Sasuke was being placed on a specialized squad, but most people knew that Konoha didn't have one outside of the ANBU. Kakashi would have to do some quick thinking to keep the questions at bay and the answers believable. This was not going to be easy and Kakashi knew Naruto was not going to settle for anything less than the truth. This was going to be a major headache.

Kakashi arrived at the meeting place and saw that both Naruto and Sakura were laying down in the grass, clearly having given up any hope of Kakashi showing up. Kakashi popped up with a wave of his hand as he spoke.

"Yo. Sorry I'm so late." Kakashi didn't even get to finish though before Naruto cut him off.

"Save it, we don't want to hear any ridiculous excuse about old women and are supposed to be a Jounin. How the hell did you manage that when you can't even manage to show up on time for anything? How are we supposed to get stronger if you are never here to teach us anything! How hard is it to set an alarm clock!"

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei, please excuse Naruto's outburst. We've been waiting for five hours and Sasuke-Kun hasn't arrived yet. He's always here first. I was hoping he was with you and not that something terrible has happened."

"As I was going to say. I was at the hospital with Sasuke. He had to have his appendix removed. He is currently in surgery." Kakashi said calmly. This was the easier part of the conversation after all.

"Oh. Is he ok? What's an appendix?" Naruto asked more calmly now that he knew there was a legitimate excuse.

"The appendix is basically an organ that doesn't really do anything. But it can get inflamed and it can burst filling your system with toxins that can kill you. It can also cause the person an extreme amount of pain. Sasuke's was just inflamed so the doctor removed it as a precaution. He will be fine, but it is his first surgery and I wanted to be there for him."

"Was he in pain this morning for him to go to the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"No it was found during a routine medical examination. He needed to be cleared medically."

"For what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Sasuke is being placed on a specialized squad from here on out. Being cleared medically was the last stage before he could be active on the squad. He'll be out for a week now before he starts his new position."

"What? How the hell did that bastard accomplish that? And what specialized squad? I haven't heard anything about it." Naruto demanded.

"It's a secret squad that takes younger ninja with potential to be in the ANBU. It is a secret that no one is supposed to know about. The Third picks so many ninja to be placed within the squad. Sasuke was picked for it and that is all I can tell you. No one knows much about it for that very reason. If it got out to our enemies their identities would be at risk. You need to keep this quiet yourselves. If anyone asks you about Sasuke and what he is doing all you can say is he is doing something for the village. Do you understand?" Kakashi made sure he used his authoritative voice to truly get his point across. He didn't want a hundred questions and he didn't want to risk them talking about it to the wrong person and this blowing up in his face.

"We understand Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said.

"Naruto, I need your word that you won't say anything. You would be putting Sasuke's life in danger along with the others on the squad."

"You have my word I won't say anything. Is it dangerous for him though to be doing whatever they are doing?" Naruto asked now worried about Sasuke's safety.

"He has a squad that will watch his back and help him train. I'll also be keeping an eye on him. He will be doing harder missions, but as you've seen Sasuke is capable of defending himself. He doesn't go on missions alone either. He'll be just fine."

"Good. At least he has people watching his back. Does that mean we'll get someone else with us?" Naruto asked.

"Not at this time no. It's just us three. But it will make training easier and we can focus more on one on one training as well."

"Awesome, when do we start?" Naruto was more than excited for some personalized training. Especially with Sasuke now being on this special squad. He had to still keep up with him

"Tomorrow morning and I promise I won't be late. I have to make it up to you for today. For now, I need to head back to the hospital and wait for when Sasuke will be out of surgery."

"I'll come by tomorrow and bring some flowers for him. How long will he be in the hospital for?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask once I see his doctor. You both be safe and have a good rest of your day." And with that Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Think he'll actually show up on time?" Naruto asked clearly not believing it himself.

"Maybe. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. I'm worried about Sasuke-Kun though. He will be recovering from this surgery and then in a specialized squad. I've never even heard of it before and it's so dangerous no one can know he's in it. I don't like that."

"Ya, but Sasuke is strong you know that. I'm sure he'll be better than all of them in no time. As much as I don't like him, he is the top rookie in the village. He can handle himself and it's not like he's alone either."

"True. I guess we'll have to wait and see how it goes for him. I hope he doesn't get too injured."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. And we get more personalised training so we can keep up with him and get even stronger. Who knows if we work hard enough maybe we'll get to be picked for this squad too." Naruto said hopeful for the chance to prove himself.

"Ya, you're right. We just need more training and then we could be with him one day. It will be good for all of us. Thanks Naruto." Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Hey no problem. Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked looking to spend more time with Sakura.

"No that's ok. I'm going to pick up a few things on the way home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow."

Sakura and Naruto headed off in their own direction, both thinking about Sasuke and what path was before them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi spent five hours in the waiting room for Sasuke. Five hours for a surgery that wasn't supposed to take nearly that long. Kakashi was worried after the third hour had passed and no one had come out to tell him what was going on. Kakashi stood up and started to pace around. He had asked a few nurses, but none of them knew anything. He didn't like this. Sasuke was supposed to be out by now. It wasn't supposed to take anywhere near this long. It was another hour before a doctor finally approached Kakashi.

Kakashi went over to him and asked the only question that mattered.

"Is Sasuke alive?"

"I'm Dr. Yakushi Kabuto and yes Sasuke is alive."

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh before he spoke. "What took so long?"

"Right before I began his surgery his appendix erupted. I had to make a larger incision across his lower abdomen to be able to clean out his system from the toxins. It took longer than it was supposed to because of the appendix bursting."

"How long will he be down for?"

"Still a week. He will just be sore across his abdomen instead of one specific location. After a week he will come in for a check up to be cleared for light duty. Then another week he should be cleared for full active duty."

"How long will he need to be in the hospital for?"

"Three days just to be safe. I don't want him to get an infection. You can see him, he's in room three-eighteen. He's still sedated and he won't be waking up from it for roughly another six or seven hours."

"Thank-you" Kakashi said with a nod before he made his way towards the stairs.

He was glad that Sasuke was going to be alright. It was unfortunate that he would have a longer scar and would be in more pain. Though, Kakashi supposed it was luck that Sasuke had to be brought in for a mandatory health check before being in the ANBU. If he hadn't they might not have discovered his appendix in time and it could have been a lot worse for Sasuke. Kakashi walked into Sasuke's hospital room and saw that he was hooked up to a heart monitor and had a nasal canal providing him with oxygen. He looked good considering he spent five hours in surgery. Kakashi went over and placed his hand over Sasuke's and just allowed himself a moment for the physical connection. Kakashi hated that he couldn't save Sasuke from the ANBU. He hated that he wasn't able to protect him from it. Kakashi didn't know what it was with Sasuke, but from the moment he saw Sasuke he felt this unexplainable need to protect him. He had seen so much darkness in his young life, Kakashi wanted to protect him from seeing any more of it. Sasuke had even proven himself to be a valuable ninja. His skills were greater than a Genin and Kakashi truly believed he could easily pass the Chounin Exams. Sasuke was special and Kakashi wanted to protect that in him. Kakashi went and sat down in one of the chairs by the bed. He would be here when Sasuke woke up to make sure he was ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until six that next morning did Sasuke begin to wake up. He felt sluggish and in some pain. His stomach felt sore and just weird, but his mind connected it to being from the surgery. Sasuke blinked his eyes open to clear any of the blurriness that seemed to be invading his sight. Once he could see clearly he turned his head to see Kakashi sleeping sitting up in the chair.

"Kakashi." Sasuke's voice was rough and it forced him to start coughing.

Kakashi woke at the sound of Sasuke coughing. He sat up straight and did his best to ignore the crink in his neck and grabbed the plastic cup and put some water into it. He handed the cup to Sasuke and as he took a drink Kakashi hit the button to lift the back of the bed slightly to help Sasuke sit up. Sasuke took a few small sips to help stop the coughing.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as Kakashi took the cup back and placed it down.

Sasuke reached up and pulled the oxygen line down and out of his nose. He got it off with Kakashi's help.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked out the window to try and get a rough idea.

Kakashi moved his sleeve back slightly so he could check his watch. "It's just after six."

"You actually own a watch?" Sasuke said not impressed at all.

"Of course how else would I know if I'm late or not?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and that only caused Kakashi to smile. "What are you doing here so early then?"

"I've been here all night waiting for you to open your eyes Sleeping Beauty."

"Don't call me that. Why have you been here all night? I'm not dying am I?"

"No you are once again perfectly healthy. Your appendix did burst just before surgery though. So it took a lot longer than it was supposed to and you have a longer cut across your lower stomach. As for why I stayed, I didn't want you to wake up after your first surgery all alone. No one should have to, but especially someone at your age."

"Thanks." Sasuke said softly as he avoided eye contact. He had truly expected to be waking up on his own. He was used to being on his own and dealing with everything by himself. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Three days. The doctor wants to make sure you don't get an infection. Your downtime is still the same, you just need to be very careful of the incision to your stomach. I know you just woke up Sasuke, but we need to have a serious conversation before anyone starts to visit you."

"The Third, were you able to get him to keep me on your squad?"

"No, I'm sorry Sasuke. The Third was pissed and he went to speak to Danzo right away, but Danzo refused to listen."

"Why would he go against the Hokage though?"

"Because Danzo is playing a game. He's using you, your power. Have you been training with your Sharingan in public?"

"How did you know I have it?"

"I could sense it once you activated it in the Wave. Have you been training with it?"

"By myself, but I've always made sure I was alone first."

"He probably found out about it. It could have been an ANBU that saw it just passing by. Your brother was the first Uchiha to ever be in the ANBU. It was a huge deal. Danzo wants an Uchiha again. He wants your loyalty and this is how he's going about getting it. He gets you when you are young and inexperienced, he can then control how much power you get and manipulate you into being loyal to him."

"What do I do then?"

"You do your job. Try and keep away from Danzo as much as possible. I don't trust him, I never have and I never will. Do your best and focus on training and your missions. Should anyone ask what you are doing you are to tell them that you are in a specialized squad and you can't talk about it. Naruto and Sakura believe that is where you are and they know not to ask you any questions. We'll get you through this Sasuke. It'll be tough at first, but eventually you will get used to it."

"So what happens then? I can be on light duty in a week, what happens?"

"You will go and see Danzo. He will give you your uniform and your mask. That mask will be whatever animal your code name will be. He will give you your katana and your squad. You will get changed in the locker rooms and meet your squad in their designated training grounds. Danzo will tell you what one is yours. All ANBU train in hidden training grounds so they are not spotted. Your squad will already be informed of your joining. Light duty is simple training exercises to get you started. Nothing that would be too physical. Once you are cleared for active duty you will then do full training and go on missions. Not all missions are out of the village. ANBU also work as guards and they rotate by squads for those positions. You will also be branded with the ANBU symbol."

"Branded?"

Kakashi unzipped his jacket and pulled out his right arm to show Sasuke. He turned slightly so Sasuke could see it better. It was a black symbol on his right bicep. "Every ANBU gets one. Danzo does it. It is meant to showcase you becoming part of the family. Try not to scream. Danzo will take advantage of weakness and he would classify that as a sign of weakness."

"So never make a sound."

"Not if you can help it. Whenever you are hurt you should come to me or the doctor. Don't try to deal with it yourself. You can't afford the risk of being hurt on a mission."

"I'll be careful and if I need a medic I'll make sure to get checked out. I'll be smart Kakashi. I'm not looking to get killed, especially by something stupid."

"Good. You have a great amount of potential in you Sasuke. I know you can do this. It'll take some time for you get get enough training in, but you will get there remember that."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi could tell he was still very much worried about all of this, not that Kakashi could blame him. There was nothing he could say though that would make Sasuke feel better. It was something only time could fix and as each mission was completed Sasuke would gain some confidence in his skills and in his new squad.

"Are you in any pain?"

"I'm sore. My mind is a little foggy."

"That's from the anesthesia. It'll wear off shortly. You should try and get some more sleep Sasuke."

"You're not gonna sit there and watch me are you?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi could hear the exhaustion still in his voice. The drugs he was on was making Sasuke tired.

"No I have to get home, shower and change before I need to head out. I promised to make it up to Naruto and Sakura about missing yesterday. I actually have to be on time today."

"That must be painful for you to say." Sasuke lightly teased.

"I have been on time for lots of things I'll have you know." Kakashi teased back as he stood up.

"I have yet to see proof of that. You'll be late for your own funeral."

"I can't think of anything better to be late for. I'll come by and check in on you later. Get some sleep Sasuke." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he blinked a few times to keep his eyes open.

Kakashi patted Sasuke's leg as he made his way out of the room. He didn't like that Sasuke would be in the ANBU, but at least Kakashi would be able to keep an eye on him and ensure he was taking proper care of himself. For now he needed to focus on his other two students and make sure they didn't fall behind in their own training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto made his way through the tunnels to reach his secret lab. He had to meet up with Orochimaru and Danzo to discuss Sasuke's surgery. He was feeling very proud of himself and what he had been able to accomplish today. He had been able to accomplish the impossible. He had changed how the way children were brought into this world. He felt high right now off the pride alone he was getting from this. It was groundbreaking and it was all because he made it happen. Kabuto walked into his lab and saw Orochimaru and Danzo were already there.

"It was a success. He'll be closely monitored for three days, but the uterus took perfectly. It's as if he was born with it."

"And the embryos?" Danzo asked.

"Both are still in tacked. Again though, we won't know their sex until the fourth month."

"Will he get the normal symptoms that a woman has?" Orochimaru asked.

"Some of them. He'll get morning sickness, fatigue, craving, frequent urination, weight gain obviously. He will get mood swings from the added hormones that a pregnancy naturally brings. He won't get some of the other common symptoms such as swollen breasts or bleeding. All of his symptoms can be explained away by the added stress of being in the ANBU and training. He is carrying two children though so he will gain more weight faster. Once he is four months pregnant we won't be able to hide it. He'll feel movement of the babies and he'll be showing too much."

"Then we have three months to keep an eye on him and then capture him. I'll make a specialized cell within the tunnels so he can't use his chakra and he'll be kept close by for you to examine him." Danzo said.

"His body won't reject the babies now?" Orochimaru asked.

"He won't reject them, but it could make him very sick. We won't know how his body handles it until he goes through it the first time. This is all unknown territory."

"Monitor him and keep me posted on any complicates in his condition." Danzo ordered.

"How will you explain the ultrasounds?" Orochimaru asked.

"The first two will be easy to explain away from this surgery. Afterwards he will need a reason to come in for them. He'll need to be injured and then I can do the ultrasounds as an excuse to check for internal bleeding. He needs one every week to be on the safe side."

"You will need to make sure he is injured then." Orochimaru said to Danzo.

"But you have to make sure he does not take any hits to his stomach or we risk losing the babies. Head, arms, legs, back or ribs are fine. No stomach shots." Kabuto explained.

"I'll make sure his squad knows to not go easy on him, but to avoid his stomach. I'll also make sure he does not go on any missions that could lead to a fight. He can work guard duty and go on specialized missions. Keep the babies alive or it will be you that pays for it." Danzo said in a threatening tone.

"Kabuto is the best. He will ensure it. Keep me posted Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

The three of them were in this now and all of them were dedicated to seeing this through. Orochimaru wanted the children for vessels. Danzo wanted the children to begin his own Uchiha army. Kabuto wanted these children to prove that he was able to go against nature and be the first to impregnate a male. None of them knew that this day would change their lives in ways they never expected, and not in a good way. This would be the day that they would forever regret.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Violence, swearing, light torture, semi consensual sex and death.**_

 _ **Sasuke might seem off in the next few chapters that will be explained away by the added hormones in his system. He's pregnant and a boy remember?**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 2

 **Week One**

Sasuke sat back on the floor with his back against the cool tile of the tub. He was sitting in his bathroom next to his toilet for the third day in a row now. For the past three days now he kept waking up feeling sick. It would pass around lunch time, but each morning for the past three days had been like this. The moment he woke up he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't keep anything down anymore. All he had been able to eat was bland toast, soup and salted crackers. It was like this bizzare flu he seemed to have caught. He was fine later on in the afternoon, but even still eating anything more complex always made his stomach turn. He hadn't even been able to go anywhere because he was so tired and nauseous all the time. Sasuke had an appointment with Kabuto today and he was hoping he would be able to tell Sasuke what was wrong with him. His stomach hurt every now and then, but Sasuke knew it was from the surgery. He wasn't worried about that, he was more worried about being sick all the time anymore.

Sasuke slowly got up on shaky legs and rinsed his mouth out once again. He needed to get into the shower and start getting ready to head out to his doctor's appointment. He was hoping he would be able to make it there without throwing up. Sasuke was nervous and worried about starting light training today. He had no idea how he was going to get through it feeling like this. He didn't want to be throwing up all afternoon in front of anyone, much less a squad of ANBU. Sasuke had the flu before so this wasn't anything new to him, he was normally better by now. Sasuke tried to clear his head with the warm water, but it only made him even more lightheaded. Once his hair was clean Sasuke got out and dried off. He sat down on the side of the tub to try and get his head cleared and back to normal. He wasn't feeling sick anymore, but he knew that would come back shortly if he wasn't careful. Sasuke let out a shaky breath before he stood up and headed into his bedroom to get dressed. He just wanted to get this over and done with quickly. He wanted his bed and to sleep this flu away. Sasuke put on his normal clothes, there wasn't any point in getting dressed for much else. He would be given a uniform he would need to change into anyways.

Once he was dressed he grabbed a bottle of water to take with him to hopefully fix his lightheadedness. With that he made his way out and headed towards the hospital. This was the first time in four days that he had been outside. When he was released from the hospital he went straight home not in the mood to deal with anyone. Sakura and Naruto had come by later on that first day to check in on him. Sasuke was thankful when they didn't ask him any questions about his new specialized squad. Sasuke truly wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He knew he should be feeling grateful for this opportunity, but all he felt was dread. Sasuke arrived at the hospital and after telling the nurse why he was here, he was guided to an exam room to wait. Sasuke was hoping this wouldn't take too long. He just wanted to get this day over with so he could curl up in bed. It was ten minutes later when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling today?" Kabuto asked with a warm smile.

"Not great. I've been sick for the past three days. I think I got the flu."

"Well let me have a look. It's not uncommon for someone to catch a cold or the flu from being in the hospital. Some patients also will get sick right after surgery. It's their body's way of adjusting to the loss organ, even if that organ is useless. I'll take some blood first and then I'll check your incision."

"How long am I going to be sick for?" Sasuke asked as Kabuto grabbed the blood collection kit.

"It's hard to say. Everyone is different. If you have the flu it can be hard to get rid of if you are working your body too much. With your new training and missions you might find that you are often rundown and sick. It's natural when you push your body. You must have experienced that growing up with being in the academy. You don't become the number one rookie for nothing."

"Ya I guess. I trained hard, but I also made sure I ate and slept right so my body wouldn't get rundown and not work."

"You might find that it is harder this time around. ANBU are not to be taken lightly. Their training is very physical and intense. Most new members come in here with all sorts of injuries from training. You'll need to be careful, especially with your stomach. After a surgery like this your stomach is more sensitive to internal bleeding. I'll give you some vitamins though to help keep you nourished."

"Thanks. I can't seem to keep anything down anymore."

"Have you tried plan toast or soup?"

"Ya I've been able to eat those in the past three days, but never in the morning."

"Tea will help soothe your stomach and salted crackers or chips. Young people often have lower blood pressure so you can afford to eat the extra salt. Lots of water and if nothing else popsicles are good for electrolytes. Try and rest as much as you can when you are not training or on mission. Your body will eventually adjust to the new routine."

Kabuto finished the blood collection and then moved on to check Sasuke's blood pressure.

"What kind of injuries do most of the ANBU come in with?"

"Well I can't give you anything specific, but in general it's mostly broken bones, bruises and cuts. Some just come in for an STD check."

"STD? What is that?"

"My you are young. Sexual transmitted diseases."

Kabuto moved on to listen to Sasuke's heart and his breathing.

"How would they even get that?" Sasuke didn't really get the whole sex education with his parents being dead.

"They get it through sex. Hasn't anyone ever had this conversation with you before?"

"No."

"Then you should do some research. Sometimes an ANBU has to have sex or do sexual acts with a target to get close enough to them to kill them or steal information from them. You being young doesn't mean that a target might not like what he or she sees."

"You think I'll have to have sex?" Sasuke asked horrified at the idea.

"I don't know. But it has happened on missions, more often than you would expect. Better to be prepared than not. You should do some research on it just in case. Now, lay back I'm going to check your incision and use the ultrasound to make sure everything inside is healing correctly."

Sasuke still stunned by the whole sex with a target thing just laid down like he was told. Kabuto moved the ultrasound machine over so he could easily reach it. He pushed Sasuke's shirt up and was glad to see the stitches were healing nicely. Kabuto turned the ultrasound on and made sure that the screen was facing towards him. He wouldn't have to worry about the sound just yet as the embryos didn't have a heartbeat yet.

"In a week you will come back here for me to do my final check up with you. I'll do another ultrasound to make sure everything internally is healed to be able to clear you for active duty. It's only a precaution so don't worry about that."

"What if I'm still sick?"

"ANBU don't get time off for being sick, unless you are throwing up blood. You will just have to adapt I'm afraid."

Kabuto kept his eyes on the screen and was very pleased to see that the two embryos were doing very well. They had stayed attached and had started to grow slightly. Sasuke was only a week along, but still it was a good sign that the surgery took. Normally he wouldn't be able to see an embryo on an ultrasound machine, but in this case he knew what to look for and how much he needed to magnify the image. For now everything was going exactly as it should be. Kabuto couldn't wait to document his findings every week. This was going to make him world known.

"Everything is healing nicely Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said as he used a towel to wipe off the gel.

"So I'm cleared?"

"For light duty yes. You should go and report directly to Danzo now. He'll be expecting you. Though, you already missed the training slot for your squad I believe. Most train very early in the morning so they can be ready for any mission that may come up. Danzo will be able to give you that information though. As for you, I will see you in another seven days for your final check up."

"Ok." Sasuke said as he got up and off the bed.

Kabuto went and grabbed a bottle of multivitamins and handed it to Sasuke. "Take two a day and you should start to feel better soon. Drink lots of water and try to get some rest."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you in a week then."

"Take care Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said with a friendly smile before he opened the door.

Sasuke took his cue and left. He made his way towards the Hokage Tower so he could get this meeting over and done with. He placed the bottle in his pocket so no one would see them. He didn't think taking vitamins was a bad thing, but he didn't need anyone giving him any problems over it, mainly Danzo. Sasuke didn't know if that would be perceived as a weakness or not by the man and Sasuke wasn't in the mood to find out. Sasuke was hoping that since he missed training today that he would be able to go back home to bed and start tomorrow. Sasuke had no idea how early they got up to train, but with any luck it wouldn't be too bad. He was used to getting up at six every morning to be at training for seven, with any luck ANBU training wouldn't be much earlier.

Sasuke arrived at the Hokage Tower and headed straight for Danzo's office. He didn't want to be anywhere near him, but he knew better than to make the man mad. Sasuke knocked on the door and waited until he was given permission to enter. He walked in and saw that Danzo was alone once again in his office. Sasuke went over to the spot where he was directed to once before and got down on his knees with his head in a submissive bow. It took everything in him to do this, but he knew that it was expected of him. If he was going to survive this he had to play by the rules, even when everything in him was screaming for him to rebel. Sasuke thought Danzo would speak right away, but the man had other plans. He continued to work on whatever paperwork he was doing, not even bothering to acknowledge Sasuke's presence. Sasuke stayed like that for an hour just waiting for when Danzo would finally speak. An hour of kneeling on the cold and hard floor. The floor had hard grooves in it so it hurt and was digging into his knees. His stomach was also doing somersaults and Sasuke was doing everything he could to not get sick in this man's office.

"You have been cleared medically for light duty. You will be training with your new squad every day and then released until you are cleared for active duty. Your uniform, mask and katana are here for when I am finished with you. Your codename will be Worm and you will be placed on squad thirteen. They are the village's Hunter-nins. Nod if you know what that means." Danzo said the last part in a condescending tone.

Sasuke had no choice though, but to keep his head still. He had no idea what a hunter-nin was. He heard Kakashi mention it once with Zabuza, but he didn't go into it.

"Hunter-nins are assassins. They are given a target to kill and they cut off the target's head to bring back as proof. Sometimes they were required to torture the target to gather information. They will train you on how to torture someone properly. Training begins at four in the morning in training ground six. They have been briefed on you joining them and your condition. They will take it easier on you until you are cleared for active duty. You will not be late for any training nor will you miss any. If you do, you will be reprimanded for your disobedience. You will be reprimanded for every time you go against what any of the squad members say. You are out ranked by all of them. You are the dirt they walk on. You will obey every single order or you will be punished for it. Any show of weakness or hesitation will be punished. Do you understand?" Danzo said in a deadly tone that made Sasuke shiver.

Sasuke gave a nod, too afraid to even try to speak in case he wasn't allowed. Sasuke heard Danzo getting up out of his chair. He still kept his head down, but he could hear Danzo moving around so he was behind him now.

"ANBU's identities are meant to be kept a secret. You told Kakashi about yourself. You went against one of the sacred rules. That cannot go unpunished. Remove your shirt now." Danzo snapped.

That was the very last thing that Sasuke wanted to do, but he also knew any hesitation and it would only be worse. Sasuke removed his shirt and placed it down beside him. He had zero idea of what was about to happen. His mind kept going over what Kakashi had told him about weakness and showing it, even for a second. Sasuke knew that no matter what happened he had to keep quiet.

"I expect my ANBU to be of the highest level. I expect for them to know the rules and live by the rules. When one of those rules is broken you will be punished accordingly. Ten lashes, each violation the number will go up."

Sasuke just barely had the chance to brace himself when Danzo brought his cane down across his back with all of his strength. Sasuke clenched his teeth together to keep from making a sound. Danzo was relentless though. He made sure each hit was at full strength and went across his back, all over it. Sasuke wouldn't be able to lie on his back for easily a week and every hit to it would hurt. He would have to be careful during training until it was healed. Sasuke stayed there counting each and every hit. He knew it would be ten so he at least had something to count towards. When the tenth finally came across his back Sasuke thought he could actually cry in relief. His whole back was on fire and he could have sworn he felt blood. Sasuke heard Danzo move back to his desk.

"After each training session you will come back here and wait. I will receive a daily report on your progress. If I feel you have been inadequate you will be punished accordingly before you are dismissed for the day. Get dressed, grab your gear and get out of my sight."

Sasuke didn't waste a moment before he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He then got up doing his best to ignore the pain from his back and his knees. He grabbed the gear off the desk and made his way out of the room. Sasuke walked as quickly as he could out of the Hokage Tower. He needed fresh air to try and settle his stomach. His back was killing him. Sasuke could feel the blood on his knees from the floor. He just wanted to get home. He didn't want to see anyone, he just wanted to be alone to his own misery. The only thing worse than the pain was the shame. He knew logically he had no reason to be ashamed of what happened to him. He had no control over it, Danzo had no right to do that to him. Yet, he felt ashamed. He felt like it was something he needed to hide from everyone. As if he had done something to deserve it. It made no sense, but he couldn't help but feel this way.

Sasuke was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Kakashi calling his name. Sasuke went into his apartment above a restaurant and immediately went into his bathroom. He just barely made it to the toilet before he collapsed onto the floor and threw up.

Kakashi had been on his way to Sasuke's apartment. He had been worried about Sasuke for the past four days. He hadn't gone by to check in on Sasuke because he was sent out on a quick C-Ranked mission with the team. Naruto and Sakura were happy to be going on a mission, but it was a different atmosphere without Sasuke there with them. Kakashi also found himself being more on edge now that he didn't have Sasuke around. He had never realised how much he had relied on Sasuke to add some extra insurance to security. Sasuke had strong senses and he was able to detect someone further away than a normal ninja. Kakashi's senses were heightened from his natural clan's abilities and then with the ANBU. It was different without Sasuke on the team. They were missing a vital part of their team and it wasn't a part that could easily be replaced and one deeply felt. Now that they had returned Kakashi wanted to see Sasuke and make sure he was healing well after his surgery.

Kakashi saw Sasuke walking towards him, on his way to his apartment. Kakashi was immediately concerned with how Sasuke looked. He looked horrible. He was pale, shaky and he was staggering slightly. Kakashi had called out to him, but Sasuke didn't even acknowledge that he had heard him.

Kakashi went to Sasuke's apartment and didn't even bother to knock. He walked right in and as he was about to call out for Sasuke he heard the sound of someone throwing up. Kakashi went into the bathroom and saw Sasuke bent over the toilet throwing up. Kakashi could see the misery all over Sasuke's face. This wasn't something new to him. Kakashi grabbed a cloth from the side of the sink and ran it under some cool water. This whole time Sasuke hadn't even said anything and Kakashi was starting to wonder if he even knew anyone was here. Kakashi bent down and placed the cool cloth on the back of Sasuke's neck to try and help to settle his stomach. At the cool contact Sasuke snapped his eyes over to Kakashi, the shock confirming what Kakashi had expected.

"It's ok Sasuke. How long have you been sick?"

"Few days now."

The exhaustion was clear in Sasuke's voice. Kakashi's heart went out to him. It was no fun being sick, much less so soon after surgery. It had to be hurting his stitches.

"Did you go to the doctor today?"

"Ya, said it was probably the flu. But he said sometimes it can happen where a person's body reacts this way to losing an organ."

"Did he give you anything to help?"

"He gave me some vitamins, but that's it. He said rest."

"So then you weren't cleared for light duty."

Kakashi had to admit he was relieved with Sasuke being sick. He at least wouldn't have to deal with training. He knew Sasuke was cleared for light duty even with it being so soon after surgery, but with him being this sick he wouldn't have to worry about it just yet.

"No he cleared me. I start tomorrow."

Sasuke moved slightly so he wasn't on his knees. They were both hurting him and the cold hard tile of his bathroom floor was not helping him any. Kakashi instantly noticed the blood on Sasuke's knees and was alarmed.

"Sasuke what happened to your knees? Did you fall?"

Kakashi reached out to touch Sasuke's left knee, but Sasuke moved back slightly and kept his head down, a clear sign to Kakashi that something was bothering Sasuke.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing eh? Well they need to be cleaned, it looks like some dirt is in them."

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's back gently as he stood up. He was not prepared for the small scream that came from Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi instantly removed his hand and gave Sasuke a hard look.

"What happened to your back Sasuke?"

"It's nothing." Sasuke said again, refusing to make eye contact with Kakashi.

"I let you get away with that for your knees. I'm not letting you get away with it again. "

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said softly and Kakashi could hear the shame in his voice, something Kakashi had never heard before from Sasuke.

Kakashi bent back down so he was at eye level with Sasuke once again. This time he made sure he didn't put a hand on Sasuke's back.

"Why not Sasuke?" Kakashi made sure he kept his tone gentle so Sasuke knew he wasn't trying to interrogate him.

"It's embarrassing." Sasuke admitted so softly that Kakashi almost didn't hear him.

"Oh. Well, I've done some pretty embarrassing things in my time. But none that have ever caused me that level of pain that you seem to be trying to hide with everything in you. Did you get hurt today?"

Sasuke gave a small nod, still not making eye contact with Kakashi.

"Did you do it to yourself?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Oh sounds complicated. I'm pretty good at figuring out complicated problems. I told you Sasuke that I would be in your corner. That you could tell me anything. I'm not going to laugh or judge you. I won't make fun of you. If you tell me what happened I can help you. I can't if I'm working in the dark."

"That's the problem. I told you about being in the ANBU and I wasn't supposed to. I broke a rule. It is my fault. This is my fault." Sasuke said sadly still looking down.

"Sasuke, I'm going to ask you something and I need an honest answer out of you. Even if you think you're not supposed to tell me. I need you to be honest with me. Do you understand?"

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Did Danzo hurt you?"

"It was my fault." Sasuke said with a shaky voice filled with shame.

"No it wasn't Sasuke. Look at me." Kakashi placed his hand gently on Sasuke's chin to force his head up. Kakashi could see the shame and pain in Sasuke's eyes and he never wanted to see it again. Kakashi wasn't going to let Sasuke blame himself for something that Danzo did to him. He would not let Danzo break this kid. "Nothing that he did to you is your fault. You didn't deserve it. You didn't know you couldn't tell me. He never told you otherwise. This is not your fault. That is what he wants you to believe. He wants to break your mind so you will be too afraid to go against what he says. Do not let him break you Sasuke. Don't let him manipulate you like this. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"It doesn't feel like that." Sasuke softly admitted.

"I know, but you need to remember that it's not your fault. That you have done nothing wrong, even if he says you have. He wants you weak Sasuke. He wants to break your spirit so he can control your power. He wants you as a weapon and nothing more. It's what he does. You can't let him. Did he do that to your knees?"

"Not really. He makes me kneel on this spot on the floor until I have earned his respect. He kept me there for an hour before he decided to address me." Sasuke said as he eyes slipped down once again.

"He's a bastard that gets off on the pain of others. I need to clean your knees and I need to see your back Sasuke. Will you let me?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone."

"Everyone is supposed to get medical care when they are injured, especially ANBU. You wouldn't be going against Danzo's rules and I'm not going to say anything if asked. You can trust me Sasuke. I promise you I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm not going to put you in greater danger. I'm on your side, even if that means I have to lie to Danzo or the Third. Please let me look you over."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before he gave a nod. He was in a lot of pain and he had no idea what condition his back was in.

"I'll do your knees first ok?"

Kakashi really wanted to see Sasuke's back, but he had a feeling Sasuke needed to work up to that. Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi opened the bottom cupboard under Sasuke's sink. He grabbed the first aid kit and Sasuke moved slightly so Kakashi could see both knees. They were both cut up with dirt and blood in them. Kakashi began to clean the cuts as Sasuke spoke, still in a softer tone that Kakashi was quickly hating the sound on Sasuke's voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me whatever you'd like Sasuke. It's part of growing up. Asking questions and discovering those answers. It's how people learn, especially with a growing mind like yours."

"What are the rules for ANBU? Danzo said every time I break a rule I'll be punished. But I don't know the rules and asking seemed like a bad idea."

"It would have been. The rules are simple. You don't reveal yours or anyone's identities. You don't fail your missions. You show respect to every member. You do as you are instructed by any senior member. You don't hesitate on a mission and you show no emotions. Basically, do as you are told or expected to do and you'll be fine."

"What if I can't do it? He put me on squad thirteen. He called them the Hunter-nin squad."

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked at Sasuke. He felt complete dread flooding his body. That was no squad for a twelve year old boy to be in. Not even Itachi was in it. That squad sucked any form of humanity out of a person. It turned them cold and dark. It destroys people. Sasuke was far too young for that world. It was bad enough he was in the ANBU, but he did not belong in that squad.

"That son of a bitch. You have no place being in that squad. No one your age has ever been placed in it. Not even Itachi. There is no can't do it in that squad. If you don't they will turn on you and kill you right then and there. It would be an act of betrayal if you refused to follow through on an order. They hold no mercy. They train very early and go for hours without breaks. They have years of training under them that makes it so they can go days without sleep. They can survive off an hour or two a night from years of practice. They rarely stop long enough to drink water. They won't hold back with you. They won't care how young you are. Anything they train you on will be for torturing someone. They won't train you to fight or jutsus. They'll hold your brother's actions against you. It's the worst squad for you to be on."

"Great. I'm going to die before I can even kill my brother." Sasuke said completely defeated.

"You are not going to die. I'm going to train you and be here for you. We'll get you through this together. Danzo won't keep this up forever, he'll get bored and move on to someone else. You just need to survive long enough for that to happen. You can do this Sasuke. I believe in you and I am here for you no matter how bad it gets."

Kakashi went back to cleaning Sasuke's knees. Sasuke stayed quiet and watched Kakashi work. He didn't really know what to say about any of this. He didn't want any of this to be happening, but he was trapped in it. Trapped in his own version of Hell it felt like. Sasuke knew him being sick and tired was only making it all seem that much worse. Sasuke was hoping he would be able to get some sleep and hopefully wake up feeling better tomorrow. Kakashi had just finished putting bandages on his knees when Sasuke's stomach flip. Sasuke moved to the toilet and threw up once again. What was annoying was the fact that all he had in his stomach was water. He hadn't been able to eat anything yet today because of it being so upset. Kakashi picked up the cloth and dabbed it against Sasuke's neck and forehead to help try and soothe his stomach.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke sat back slightly once again.

"The night I got home from the hospital was the last actual meal. I haven't been able to keep anything down since the next morning. I woke up sick. It's annoying because I'll be sick all morning long until late in the afternoon, but then I'll be feeling better. I can eat soup and drink water without any problems. Then the next morning it's the same thing all over again. And the smells from downstairs are not helping. They don't normally bother me, but for some reason this time around I can't stand half of them. They instantly turn my stomach."

"I think you just need some good rest and be able to actually eat something real again. Your body is so rundown from being sick and the surgery it's making this all worse. Try some ginger tea that will help soothe your stomach. Ginger is very good for it. And when you can eat maybe try some plain rice instead of soup. Let me look at your back and then you can curl up in bed and try to sleep. What time do you have training tomorrow?"

"Four a.m. I have to be up at three just to be there on time. I don't know how long it will go to."

"Normally until twelve, sometimes a little earlier. You're body cannot handle eight hours of training. Not like this."

"Don't have a choice."

"I know."

Sasuke went and started to remove his shirt. Kakashi helped him and he was sickened by the sight in front of him. Sasuke's back was covered in ten lashes. They were red, swollen and some had blood running from them. Kakashi knew these came from Danzo's cane. The bastard had actually caned Sasuke. He was caned for making a simple mistake. Sasuke didn't know he wasn't allowed to talk about being placed in the ANBU with anyone and he certainly didn't know he couldn't talk about it with past ANBU members. He didn't deserve this at all.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. I should have known better than to talk about it with anyone. I should have known that from Itachi. It's my fault."

"No it's not. This is not your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve this. You need to say it Sasuke. You need to say that this isn't your fault."

"Saying it won't change how I feel."

"Yes it will. If you say it enough times, you will start to believe it. You need to say it Sasuke."

"It's not my fault." Sasuke said softly.

"Louder."

"It's not my fault." Sasuke repeated at normal voice.

"Good. Keep saying it. Whenever you feel guilty over this, say it. I won't let him break you. I will not lose you to that piece of garbage. I need to clean your back and put some bandages around it. This will hurt though until it's healed in two weeks. They're gonna scar though Sasuke. Nothing will fix that."

"Uchihas aren't supposed to have any marks on their skin. It was always a sign of weakness and disgrace in the clan. Their skin was supposed to remain pure. They would make me an outcast if they saw this. These scars are just the first of many more to come."

"It's not your fault Sasuke. Even they would see that." Kakashi said sadly as he picked up what he needed to start cleaning Sasuke's back.

"Do you think the dead can see us?"

"I'm not sure what I believe. Their bodies go into the ground and become one with the dirt. I believe their souls go somewhere, but where I don't know. Maybe they go to a place of peace or maybe they stay here with us watching over their family. I honestly don't know. But one day, decades from now, you'll be able to get that answer when you die of old age."

"I'll be lucky if I live long enough to see my fifteenth birthday at this rate. I was just curious."

"I'd imagine you get curious a lot. You have a very high IQ score, that always leads to curiosity and a wide interest."

"We were never allowed to ask questions growing up. It was forbidden. You were expected to do as you were told and never ask why. Especially why. My father hated that question. If you didn't understand something or know something you were to keep quiet about it and then go and look it up in the library. An Uchiha couldn't appear as if they were incompetent by asking questions. The only exception was when you were on a mission and needed to know something vital to the mission."

"My father was the exact opposite. He loved questions. It didn't matter what type of question they were or what topic it was. If he knew the answer he told me and the times he didn't we would look it up together. Even when I was very little and he would read to me. He was never annoyed when I would interrupt with questions about something in the book."

"Itachi used to be like that with me. He taught me how to read. But then father got mad that he was getting too close to me. Said Itachi couldn't afford to be human and I was his humanity. Your father was a great shinobi. Why would he let you ask so many questions?"

"Because like I said, that is how a young mind grows. No questions are off limits. The mind should be free to learn and question any topic. You can always ask me any questions Sasuke and I will do my best to answer them or find the answers to them should I not know. I won't find it annoying and I won't lie to you. You never have to hesitate with me."

"Even if I asked you about why you wear that mask or are always late?"

"They are hard emotional questions, but yes I would answer them for you."

"But you know I would never ask them." Sasuke easily understood.

"Because you know what emotional pain is truly like and you know that the answers to those questions requires a deep emotional bond and trust with the person. Just like I wouldn't ask you about the night your Clan was killed. Anything else though I'm pretty much open to."

"There is one question I've been wondering and it doesn't seem like the type of question I should be looking up in the library." Sasuke said hesitantly.

"Ask away."

"How do you get an STD?"

"What?" Kakashi asked shocked as his hands stopped. That was not the question that Kakashi was prepared for, or ever would be prepared for.

"Is that an inappropriate question?" Sasuke wasn't strong in the social skills. He wasn't working at a deficiency, but having no parents to help guide you through some of the social aspects of your life did make it harder at times to blend in with everyone.

"To ask a librarian, yes. To me, no. I was just shocked that that was the question on your mind today."

"I asked the doctor about what types of injuries ANBU often came in with. He said that STDs can be common. He told me they were sexually transmitted diseases, but when I asked how someone gets one he just said to do some research on it. Without any parents I couldn't get consent for the sex education at the academy. I haven't read any books on it yet. You don't have to answer if it's uncomfortable for you. I was just curious."

"It's not uncomfortable for me Sasuke. And this isn't something you should be reading about in books. At least not for the first time your mind is learning about it." Kakashi stated as he went back to his work. "An STD is something that one person can give to another through sex or oral sex. It's an infection that is often curable with medicine, but some are incurable and will eventually kill you. You get an STD from having unprotected sex or oral sex with someone infected with an STD. A blood test can show if someone has an STD and what kind it is. So when you are older and want to start having sexual relations with someone always wear a condom or make sure they wear a condom during sex. Wearing a condom also helps prevent pregnancy."

"It can only be passed along through sexual contact?"

"That's right. Some of the more serious ones can also be passed along through blood. So their infected blood mixes in with your blood. That can happen with dirty needles from shady doctor offices or drug users sharing needles with each other."

"Seems like a lot of risk for something so menial like sex."

"You say that now. But you are twelve and sex is the last thing on your mind. Some people think it's worth the risk."

"Do you?"

"Um… that's complicated. Even though it is important to practice safe sex sometimes things happen in the heat of the moment. It's those moments where people have sex even if they don't have protection."

"Have you ever had an STD? Is that a question to ask someone?"

"It's a question to ask the person you plan on having sexual relations with yes. As for me, no I've never had one. Why so much interest in sex?" It wasn't like Sasuke to be interested in anything outside of training. Kakashi didn't mind answering his questions, but he was curious as to why the sudden interest.

"Sex wasn't allowed to be talked about in the Clan. I've always been interested in things that are forbidden. What that doctor said today brought up questions."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That sometimes ANBU will have sex with a target to get information from them. It doesn't make sense though. Why would someone talk more because they had sex? It's not rational."

"Well that is your problem right there. Sex isn't rational. Sometimes you can hate a person with everything in you and still be sexually attracted to them. As for the talking part, it is a known fact that people tend to talk after having sex. It opens them up to more personal questions that they wouldn't have normally talked about with a stranger. It's called pillow talk."

"But that's not rational. Just because you have sex with someone doesn't make them any less of a stranger. Why would anyone reveal vital information like that? It's not rational."

"People aren't rational Sasuke. You'll see one day when you're older. It's not like you to talk so much. Not that I'm not enjoying the more chattier side of you."

"I talk more when I'm tired and sick. It's a bad habit since I was little."

"It's a good habit to have Sasuke. You should talk more. It's important for your growth on social interactions."

"How so?"

"You aren't in the academy anymore. Being a ninja is just like any other career out there. Having connections with other ninja could be helpful to you. You might develop a valuable connection with an ANBU Captain. That Captain could see you being more valuable on his or her squad and might be able to make an argument for you being there instead of on squad thirteen. I know that is a lot of maybes, but it's worth a try. Connecting with people is important, especially at your age Sasuke."

"What's the point in connecting with people when they'll just die?"

"Because it's worth it Sasuke. Every moment is worth it. Even the bad ones, the ones that cause pain. It's all worth it. Because there are moments of happiness and love. You need to connect with people even though it could end in hurt and heartache. It's how you live, it's how we all live. Humans are not meant to go through life completely alone. Building connections are important, especially to your mental and emotional health."

"Uchihas don't really do mental and emotional health. I'm more concerned for my physical health right now."

"I'm concerned about all three. But as for your back, I've done the best that I can. You are going to be sore for about a week and you need to be careful during training. Any hit to it will make it worse. Your knees will feel better in a couple of days, but you might want to pad them for training so they have the chance to heal. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, but my stomach is more settled now. I need sleep. I have to be up at three for training."

"Let's get you into bed. You get changed and I'll get you some water."

Sasuke gave a nod and Kakashi helped to get Sasuke up. Sasuke swayed slightly, but Kakashi was there to steady him. He helped to get Sasuke into his bedroom before he went to the kitchen to grab Sasuke some water, a bucket and wet a fresh cloth. Kakashi made his way back into the bedroom to see that Sasuke had thrown on some sleep clothes and a baggy t-shirt. He was already in bed on his left side. Kakashi went over and placed the glass down on the bedside table. He placed the bucket down on the floor as he spoke.

"Just in case."

Kakashi placed the cloth against Sasuke's forehead to help keep his stomach settled.

"I can stay if you want."

"I'll be ok. I'm just going to sleep. Thanks though."

"I'll come by tomorrow in the late afternoon to check in on you. If you are injured after training come to my apartment please."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi could see he was already fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Get some sleep Sasuke." Kakashi said warmly before he made his way out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

He was worried about Sasuke, but his hands were tied. He couldn't do anything about Sasuke's situation other than be there for him to help get him through it. Kakashi hated that he had to leave Sasuke in this type of life, but he refused to not be there for him. With any luck Danzo would get sick of whatever game he was playing and leave Sasuke alone before there was nothing left of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another morning and Sasuke found himself hunched over the toilet throwing up once again. Only he had nothing in his system left besides water to throw up. It was mostly dry heaves at this point. Sasuke had woken up at three, thankful that he had remembered to set his alarm yesterday before getting into bed. He had slept the whole time, close to sixteen hours, and yet he was still exhausted and sick. Sasuke had no idea how he was ever going to get through this training today. He was sick, exhausted and his back still felt like it was on fire. Sasuke wanted to take a shower, but he knew he shouldn't with his back being so injured. He was only going to be able to shower once today and it would be better to wait until after his training was over. Sasuke forced his body to move. He had to get something in him if he was going to survive today. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to eat anything this morning, but he was hoping to get some tea into him. With any luck he would be able to keep from throwing up today or at least until he got home.

Sasuke made his way into his kitchen and started to make some tea. He was hoping the ginger would help to soothe his stomach. While the water was boiling Sasuke went into his bedroom to get dressed in his new uniform. It was mostly all black with the exception of the grey vest to add protection. Once he was dressed he grabbed his mask and katana before heading back out into the kitchen. He cut up some ginger before he grabbed a mug and got his tea ready. Sasuke went and sat down with his tea and took a small sip. He couldn't help but stare at the katana laying on his counter. He always thought that when it was time to learn how to use a sword Itachi would teach him. It had been a long time since Sasuke had even thought about Itachi, but since finding out he was going to be placed in the ANBU Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about him. So much could have been different if Itachi was still around. Sasuke had felt a lot of things since the Clan's death, but this was the first time he had actually missed his brother. Itachi would have been able to stop this from happening. Sasuke knew Kakashi had tried, but Itachi held a different fear and respect to him. Everything would have been different.

Sasuke felt his eyes stinging with tears and he quickly blinked them away. He didn't know what was going on with him recently. He couldn't seem to get control over his emotions like he normally can. He needed to get back to how he used to be a week ago. He couldn't afford to have his emotions like this, not when he was going to be training with cold blooded killers. Sasuke drank as much of the tea as he could. It was soothing on his stomach and he was hoping it would work to get him through the day. With a sigh Sasuke put on his mask and strapped his sword to his back. It felt heavy and foreign. Sasuke wasn't sure it was something he would get used to. With no other choice, Sasuke headed out of his apartment and made the walk towards the training grounds. It was just after three thirty in the morning so the streets were dead. It was nice compared to the busy morning streets. Only the quiet was making it harder for him to not think about what was going to come. Sasuke was nervous, there was no denying that. He had no idea what to expect today besides pain, he knew that without a doubt. Sasuke wanted to get stronger, he wanted to be able to train more but with them training so early in the day Sasuke doubted he would be able to stay awake afterwards. He was hoping that in time his body would adjust to the hours so he would be more awake afterwards. He just needed to get over this flu so he would be able to have more energy. Sasuke arrived at the field and found that it was empty. Sasuke didn't know what that meant or if he was the first one to had no idea how this worked at all. Was he supposed to stand here and wait? Was he supposed to be hiding in the trees? He hated not knowing what he was supposed to do. He hated feeling like an idiot.

His answer came ten minutes later when he sensed an attack coming towards him, only the attack was coming towards him from all directions. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to try and avoid the kunais and shurikens that were being thrown at him. The problem was these were trained ANBU killers and they didn't really miss. Sasuke could throw fast, he was an Uchiha after all and that was their trade, but these guys were impressive. They were on a whole other level. Sasuke had just barely been able to avoid the five his eyes were able to pick up. The other twenty though, he didn't register fast enough and he felt them slicing through both of his arms, his sides and his legs. The cuts were deep, but not so deep that he wouldn't be able to walk or use his arms. Sasuke found himself surrounded by five ANBU and Sasuke had a feeling behind their masks they were not happy.

"So this is Uchiha Itachi's little brother." One with a wolf mask said with disgust.

"We hate Uchiha Itachi. He's a traitor and a disgrace. You don't deserve to be here." One with a cat mask said.

"Danzo wants you on this squad and we can't go against him. He told us to show you no mercy. We are just forbidden to allow you to die or hit your stomach at risk of internal bleeding." A fox mask commented.

"But we can push you past your breaking point and you kill yourself." The Wolf added and Sasuke could hear the gleam in his voice. This was fun to them.

"You won't last two weeks Worm." The Cat said.

"We train eight hours a day, every day we are not on a mission. If you are so much as one minute late we will double the hours for that week. Any sign of weakness or hesitation will result in punishment. We won't hold back. You don't belong here and we have every intention to ensure that anyone with that traitor's blood in them is killed." A man in a lion mask said. Sasuke figured he was the leader of this group.

"Where should we start today Boss?" The Fox asked the Lion, confirming Sasuke's suspicions.

"Today we work on accuracy. Worm, you are going to run around at full speed throughout the trees with your Sharingan activated. No stopping, no slowing down. The rest of us will throw our kunais and shurikens at you. We will do this for the full eight hours. Worm, if you receive more than two hundred slices on you, then you will fail and be punished for it. If you stop or slow down, you will be punished for going against orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Sasuke didn't have much of a choice. All he could do was hope he survived this and didn't pass out from being sick, exhausted or losing too much chakra by the end of it. He had never used his Sharingan for that long before. He didn't even know if he could use it for that long. It wasn't like they could see his eyes, but Sasuke highly doubted they wouldn't know if he was using it.

"You have ten seconds. Go."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He took off at full speed for the trees and all he could do at this point was hope for the best. He learned quick so he at least had that on his side. With a little luck he might make it through this without any added punishments. He also had no idea what the squad would say to Danzo at the end. They could lie and say he failed just so Danzo would hurt him. It was all up in the air and Sasuke hated it. Especially because it seemed like they were going to be harder against him from Itachi. It wasn't his fault that Itachi went insane and killed his whole family. Sasuke would have loved to grow up with his parents and brother by his side. He didn't ask for any of this and he didn't want it. Sasuke forced the thoughts out of his mind and focused on the task at hand, surviving this training. Sasuke felt a slice going over his left arm and he knew his head start was up. Only eight more hours to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight hours and three hundred and five cuts later Sasuke was finally finished with training. He was barely conscious and he felt blood running down his face from his eyes. They were burning, a burning Sasuke had never felt before in his life. Sasuke just wanted to pass out. Everything in his body was screaming for sleep, to just collapse here and now and let the darkness take over. Everything in his mind was screaming for the exact opposite. Knowing it wasn't safe was the only thing keeping Sasuke upright at all. What made it all worse was knowing he wouldn't be able to go straight home after this. They were going to punish him and then he would need to see Danzo, who would probably add to his pain.

"Three hundred and five cuts, a hundred and five more than you were allowed to have. Each of us gets a hundred and five seconds to beat you as your punishment. You will not resist Worm." The Lion said before he snapped his fingers and the Wolf stepped up to Sasuke.

Sasuke knew what was coming, but it didn't help him prepare for it. They were all huge and Sasuke knew they wouldn't be holding back on their punches. He was proven right when the first punch came at his head and knocked his mask clear off. With only less than two minutes the Wolf didn't wait to throw another punch. Sasuke was quickly knocked down to the ground, but his arms were grabbed by two other ANBU to hold him up on his knees. The hits continued to come for over eight and a half minutes while each member took a turn. They avoided his stomach completely, why Sasuke had no idea. He knew they were given orders to not cause any damage to his stomach at risk of internal bleeding, but why that would matter Sasuke had no idea. He could get internal bleeding from his ribs or his head, why his stomach was off limits Sasuke had no idea. With the last punch Sasuke was thrown to the ground covered in blood from his head, his mouth and his nose. The very thought of moving hurt. Sasuke had no idea how he was ever going to survive this. He didn't know if he wanted to survive this. He knew he wasn't as strong as he was supposed to be. He wasn't that strong mentally. He thought he was, he wanted to be, but going through this was proving he wasn't even close to as strong as he thought he was.

Sasuke was about to get up when he felt a foot on his back kicking him over and then putting said foot on his chest holding him down. Sasuke didn't know what they were going to do, he figured they were going to hurt him. What he didn't expect was for them all to unzip their pants. Sasuke was disgusted and horrified when they all started to urinate on him. Two of which made sure it hit Sasuke on his face. When he went to move his arms to cover himself, they each got a foot on them to pin them down. Every time Sasuke moved his head, they would make sure to follow the movement.

"Worms are nothing more than dirt and that is how you will be treated." The Lion said and the others snickered.

Sasuke's stomach flipped and it took everything in him to not throw up right then and there. He knew that wouldn't have gone well. So he clenched his mouth shut to keep his stomach from emptying the very little it had in it. When the ANBU were finally done urinating on him, Sasuke was certain he was never going to get clean again, they pulled back and removed their feet from him.

"Danzo wishes to meet with you. Move it. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." The Lion said and with that the others were gone.

Sasuke let out a slow breath as he tried to get his body to move. He knew he couldn't afford to waste time. He had to get up and get to the Hokage's Tower before he angered Danzo. All he wanted though was a shower, a very hot shower. Only he couldn't, which meant he had to go to the Hokage Tower covered in pee. Very slowly Sasuke got up and stumbled over to his mask. He knew he had to wear it or he risked his identity being exposed and that would only get him into more trouble. Sasuke put the mask in place and headed off to the Hokage Tower through the trees and rooftops. Sasuke made it to Danzo's office and waited outside for when he would be able to enter. That moment came twenty minutes later when the ANBU had walked out. Sasuke entered the room once he was given permission to do so. Sasuke went over and took his normal position, thankful that he had taken Kakashi's advice and padded his knees. 

Once again Danzo left Sasuke there waiting, at least this time it was only for thirty minutes. More than enough time for the urine to dry and the smell was making his stomach even more queezey.

"Remove your boots Worm."

Sasuke knew better than to argue and at this point he just wanted to get out of here so he could take a hot shower and get some sleep. Sasuke could hear Danzo moving behind him. Sasuke didn't really know what was going to happen, but he knew it would hurt.

"You failed your training today. Failure needs to be punished. Twenty lashes."

Danzo hit with full strength mercisley against the bottom on Sasuke's feet with his cane. Sasuke knew by now not to make a single sound. Sasuke did what he did yesterday, he counted each and every hit until it was finally over. Sasuke knew without a doubt that the bottom of both of his feet would be bloody and painful to walk on. Just like he knew he would have to do it regardless of the pain.

"Dismissed."

Sasuke put his boots on and stood up. He almost screamed at the pain, but he had managed to stop it just in time. It took everything in him to not limp out of the office. Once back outside Sasuke took to the roofs so he could get home faster. He tried to keep to being on his toes so most of his weight wouldn't hit his feet. It was still painful regardless, but it at least didn't make him want to scream and cry out in pain every step. He arrived back at his apartment and immediately headed into the bathroom, stripping along the way. He knew the water was going to hurt his whole body, but he didn't care. He needed this day off from him. He needed the urine off from him. He got into the shower, making sure the water wasn't too hot, but would still be hot enough for him to feel clean. The water against his abused skin felt like acid was hitting it. All of the cuts, bruises and lashes left him feeling like he was on fire. The added pain was enough to push his stomach over the edge and Sasuke bent over facing the drain and threw up what very little water he had in his system. After a few more dry heaves the camping had stopped and Sasuke leaned his head against the cool tiles of his shower. He tried his best to fight the tears back, but he was so exhausted and in pain he couldn't do it. He let the water mix with his tears as he tried to convince himself that it wouldn't always be like this. He was more sensitive because of the surgery, being sick and being exhausted. He just needed to get over this flu and he would be able to handle this better. He just felt so miserable and alone.

Sasuke stood there for as long as his body could tolerate. His eyes kept closing and Sasuke knew if he didn't move he would fall asleep in the shower. He still needed to wash his hair so Sasuke made quick work of it, making sure to wash it twice, before he got out. He instantly felt the cold in the room and quickly wrapped himself up in a towel before he made his way to his bedroom to get some clothes on. He went to put on a longer sleeved shirt to help with feeling cold, only it hurt the cuts on his arms too much. Sasuke had to put on a normal t-shirt and some sweats before he went out into the living room. He grabbed a blanket that he had on the end of the couch and wrapped that around his shoulders. It still hurt his arms, but it wasn't as bad. Sasuke wanted to curl up and sleep, to give what his body was so desperately craving, but he also knew he needed to eat something first. Sasuke put a pot of water on before he went and sat down at his island. Sasuke fought with keeping his eyes open, but he quickly lost that fight as he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just before four in the afternoon when Kakashi was finally able to make his way to Sasuke's apartment. He was very worried about Sasuke and how the training had gone today. Kakashi knew that the Hunter-nin squad had no interest in training someone. They expected any members of the squad to have a vast experience and be able to handle themselves in any type of situation. Sasuke was the exact opposite of that and they wouldn't tolerate it. To top it all off Sasuke was sick, exhausted and injured, not to mention still recovering from surgery. He had barely been able to focus today with his own training session for Naruto and Sakura.

As Kakashi started to walk up the stairs he noticed the sound of a smoke detector going off. Kakashi ran up the stairs and into Sasuke's apartment. The first thing he noticed was the amount of white and grey smoke that was filling up the apartment. It wasn't thick, but it was a good amount of it. Kakashi at least knew nothing was on fire, not yet at least. He looked over at the kitchen and easily spotted the problem. Sasuke was past out on the island countertop and the stove was going. Kakashi ran over to the stove to turn it off as he called out.

"Sasuke!"

The sudden yelling of his name was enough to wake Sasuke. He was instantly confused as to what the hell was going on. He saw Kakashi removing a very ruined pot off the stove and that was when his mind kicked in.

"Dammit."

"It's ok I got it." Kakashi turned the stove off and put the pot into the sink.

Sasuke started to cough from all of the smoke. He got up and went to open the windows only he forgot about his feet. The second they touched the ground his legs gave out, but Kakashi caught him before he fell.

"It's ok take it easy."

Kakashi helped to get Sasuke sitting back down on the stool as he continued to cough. Kakashi went over and opened the windows before he used one of his wind jutsu to blow the smoke out the window. Kakashi left the window open to help with the smell, but the bulk of the smoke was gone now. With the danger out of the way Kakashi then turned his full attention to Sasuke. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Kakashi couldn't see a spot on him that wasn't either bruised or cut.

"Sasuke." Kakashi started as he made his way back over to Sasuke.

"I was cooking rice. I just closed my eyes for a second." Sasuke shivered and he bent down to pick up the blanket that had fall off him.

"It's ok. You are exhausted and sick. Have you eaten anything today?"

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Ok, I'm going to cook you some rice, you need to eat something. While it's cooking I'm going to look you over ok?"

Sasuke just gave a small nod and Kakashi could tell he was absolutely miserable with life, not that he could blame him. Kakashi grabbed a glass and filled it with some water before he got a new pot out. He placed the pot on the stove before he placed the glass down in front of Sasuke.

"You need to drink lots of water to hydrate or you will get sicker. Drink it slow. I'll grab the first aid kit."

Sasuke picked up the water as Kakashi headed into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit once again. Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke needed it or not, but he figured with the number of cuts on him he might need some to be bandaged. Kakashi headed back out and placed the first aid kit down on the countertop.

"Is it just the cuts and bruises?"

"The bottom of my feet."

"What happened to the bottom of your feet?"

"Danzo."

Sasuke had his head against his arm and he was barely awake.

"I know it's hard Sasuke, but I need you to stay awake for me. At least until we get some food into you. Let's get you sitting on the counter so I can see the bottom of your feet."

Kakashi didn't even give Sasuke the chance to respond. He simply placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and lifted him up onto the counter. Kakashi moved back and lifted Sasuke's left leg first as Sasuke spoke.

"Must be nice to be strong."

"You are strong Sasuke."

Kakashi couldn't believe how bad Sasuke's foot was. It held ten lashes and each step would have been unbearable. Just like Sasuke's back though, he couldn't do anything for it. Sasuke had already taken a shower so the lashes were clean. The only thing that would help was time.

"Doesn't feel like it anymore." Sasuke softly admitted.

"It's been a hard week for you, especially the last two days. It won't always be like this Sasuke."

Kakashi moved on to the next foot just in case.

"Do you really believe that or are you saying it to try and make me feel better?"

"I want to believe it."

"They hate me. Because of Itachi. They refuse to train me. They used me as target practice today. For eight hours I got to run non stop dodging weapons that they threw at me. Danzo said they couldn't kill me so they want me to kill myself. That's their plan. Said it would take two weeks."

"They are trying to get into your head. They can't kill you because Danzo has some sick plan in his head for you. They want you weak, mentally, so Danzo can manipulate you. You can't let them Sasuke."

"How can I not then? I don't think I've ever been this tired before in my life. I thought I was stronger than this. I thought I could handle this."

Kakashi finished with Sasuke's feet as he stood up. Giving Sasuke his full attention.

"You are stronger than this. You just had surgery a week ago. You are sick as hell, injured and exhausted. Anyone would be feeling like shit right now. Anyone would be feeling like you are right now. That doesn't make you weak that makes you tired. People who are supposed to protect you and look out for you are trying to break you. It's natural for you to be feeling like shit and it pisses me off that they are doing this to you. You don't deserve this. You didn't commit the crimes, your brother did, they have no right to take it out on you. I am going to train you and get you prepared for whatever is going to come your way. We just need to get you a little bit healthier first."

Sasuke just gave a nod and it was clear to Kakashi he wasn't so sure about any of this. It was understandable with how he was feeling on all levels. Sasuke just needed a bit of time to get over this flu and he would start to feel better.

"Does anything hurt? Anything feel broken?" Kakashi asked as he began to look over the bruising.

"Nothing broken, but my eyes hurt. They had me using my Sharingan all day. My eyes were bleeding, has your eye ever done that?"

"A few times from using it too much. I mostly run out of chakra and pass out though. It's dangerous for you to be going to the point of them bleeding. There's a lot of chakra that goes through them, you can damage your eyes. You need to be careful Sasuke. I know you didn't have a choice today, but when you are on a mission try not to use it unless you have no other choice. Give your eyes a break before you end up blind."

"Does that happen?"

"It can yes. Not just with your clan, but any clan that has an eye technique."

"Is there a way to make it so that only a small amount of chakra goes through my eyes?"

"I'm not sure. I can do some research though and let you know if I find a way. It might just have to be something you try out and see how much chakra you need to use to get your Sharingan activated."

"Are there different versions of the Sharingan?"

"There are. It's a little complicated and every one is different to an extent. There is one called Mangekyo Sharingan. I have one because of Obito and Itachi has one. We both can do something different with our Mangekyo. Itachi can do more than I can do because I only have one eye. Each eye can hold a different ability. I don't know what your brother can do with his. I only know he has it because I saw it for a second when he was training before he sensed me. I am able to teleport a person to another dimension. It takes a great deal of concentration and chakra though so I don't tend to use it."

"Is it just you two?"

"Alive yes. But many powerful Uchiha were able to activate it, including Madara. Each one looks different and each one holds their own power. There is also something called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but it is rare and only Madara has ever been able to obtain it. It's the highest level and extremely powerful. Madara was able to use it with something called Susanoo, it uses purple chakra to create a demon you could call it. He was able to use that with the tail beasts to strengthen them. Madara was also rumoured to have the rinnegan, which is the third infamous eye technique that is a blood limit. It was rumoured and never proven before he was killed. No one that I am aware of has the blood limit anymore and where it originated from is even uncertain."

"It seems like there is so much that I'll never be able to know. I was too young when they were alive for anyone to tell me anything important. Itachi always made sure my time spent with him was about fun and not training. I tried looking through the public records, but the whole Clan was removed. They were my family and I know nothing about them."

"One day you will be able to get those answers Sasuke and I will help you find them. Maybe Itachi would be willing to talk to you at some point. Assuming you both don't kill each other."

"I hate what he did. I hate him. But today was the first day I've missed him since that night."

"It's natural that you would miss him Sasuke. He was your brother, he was your hero. What he did doesn't change that you had so many good memories with him. I miss him sometimes too."

"Really?"

Kakashi finished patching up Sasuke and made his way over to the stove put the rice in the water.

"Itachi wasn't close with many people. I wasn't either after losing my whole squad during the war. We went on a good number of missions together in the ANBU. We spent a lot of time talking with each other. He became my best friend. We could tell each other everything and we did. Bad days, good days, he would talk about you a lot. There wasn't a problem that we couldn't figure out together. So on the very bad days I miss him."

"Doesn't that make us bad ninja by missing him? He is one of the biggest traitors in the village's history."

"No it doesn't make us bad. It makes us human. You are allowed to miss your family, even if that family isn't who you expected him to be. But for what it's worth, I think there was more going on with Itachi than any of us know. I don't think he woke up one day and decided to kill the whole Clan. Something had been bothering him for about six months. He wouldn't talk about it. I think whatever was going on for those six months contributed to his actions."

"He was fighting with our father a lot. He was different those last six months, but he tried to keep it from me. He tried to still be the same around me. Maybe if I had been older he would have opened up to me about what was bothering him so much. Or maybe he wouldn't have. It doesn't matter, doesn't change that he's not here."

"You know it's also not wrong for you to be wishing he was here. Even the version he is now and not who he used to be. Your brother is very strong and scary. It would make sense that there is a part of you that wished he was here to handle this situation. To fix it."

"Today, for thirty seconds. I shouldn't still feel like this. Like I need him around. I don't want to feel like that."

"You are too hard on yourself Sasuke. You are twelve years old. A child, whether you like it or not. Itachi was a person who made you feel safe. A person who took care of you and loved you. This is the first time since your family's death that you have been through something horrible. Something that was challenging you in every sense of the word. It's ok to wish he was here to help you through it or to get you out of it. It's ok for you to remember what he used to be like. And one day when you are ready for it I'd be happy to tell you stories about him."

"I'd like that."

Kakashi gave Sasuke a warm smile even if he couldn't see it. He saw that the rice was done and he went to put a small amount into a bowl. Sasuke moved off the countertop and sat down on the stool once again. He was so tired he honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He needed to eat something though or he would never get over this flu. Kakashi placed the bowl down in front of Sasuke before he sat down himself.

"You should start to feel better in a few days. Once you do we will figure out some time for me to train you. You have far too much potential in you and I am not risking you falling behind. We'll focus on the sword first, you will need that more than anything."

"What are the fastest ways to kill someone?"

"That is a conversation I never thought I would have to have with you. There is a book that I have from being in the ANBU. It is about the human body and its weakest points. I'll give that to you to read for when you are ordered to torture someone for information. I can answer any questions you might have on it. As for killing, stab through the heart is the fastest and less painful death. Hitting any main artery and the person will bleed out. There are a few poisons that will stop someone's heart, but you can't always guarantee you can get close enough to pour it into a drink. For you, a sword right through the heart will be the easiest."

"I don't see how it could ever be easy."

"It's not. Taking a life is something that will stay with you forever. It's easiest on the other person. They die almost instantly and they don't feel much pain. I know it might be hard, but when you can, tell me when you are going on a mission so I know."

"I'll try."

Sasuke was trying his best to stay awake and eat. He was so tired though that sitting here was taking all of his energy. His stomach wasn't upset though so he was happy about that. He was hoping that meant he was finally on the recovery side of things.

"Naruto and Sakura are doing well. They have been pushing themselves hard so they can be at your level. When you feel better we should all go out to dinner. It would be good for you to still see them."

"Ya I guess."

"It's important for your mental health to still be interacting with people your own age."

Sasuke hummed in agreement and Kakashi knew he was too tired to be able to hold any conversation at this point. Kakashi was just glad that Sasuke was eating some of the rice. Kakashi sat there and watched as Sasuke tried to stay awake as he ate, but failed miserably. It was five minutes later when Sasuke's fork was falling out of his hand. Kakashi got up and picked up the bowl and fork and placed it in the sink.

"Sasuke."

Kakashi touched Sasuke's back and the contact woke Sasuke up slightly.

"Let's get you into bed."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he had his eyes closed once again.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. He placed Sasuke down in his bed and pulled the covers over him. He made sure the bucket was still there just in case Sasuke woke up sick. Kakashi then went and grabbed a glass of water and wet a cloth. He went back to Sasuke and placed the glass on his bedside table and put the cool cloth on Sasuke's forehead. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would sleep the rest of the day and night away. With any luck he would start to feel better and that should help to put Sasuke's mental health back in a stronger position. Kakashi went out into the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled out his favorite book and began to read. He was going to stay for a little while to make sure that Sasuke was alright. He wasn't going to let Sasuke believe he was alone in this, because Kakashi was not going to let Sasuke do this alone.

 **Week Two**

Sasuke found himself in the doctor's office once again. Today he was supposed to be getting cleared for active duty. Sasuke was praying to any God out there that he would be placed on medical leave. It had now been two weeks since he was released from the hospital and a week and a half since he had first woken up sick as hell. He was still throwing up every morning and even during the day. That was not helpful with his squad as they continued to push his body well beyond its breaking point. Every time he threw up it only made the punishments worse. He had been training, and he used that term lightly, with the ANBU squad for a week now and so far he had learnt nothing, but he was getting faster and better at dodging shit thrown at him. Not much of an accomplishment, but it was at least something. Danzo had taken his cane to Sasuke's back once again three days ago. Sasuke had gotten to the point where he didn't look in the mirror anymore. It was easier to not see the injuries that covered his body. Sasuke needed to not be cleared today. He needed the break to try and get past this flu and let his injuries clear up. He also need to get some strength so he could train with Kakashi and maybe stand a chance with his ANBU training.

"Your ultrasound is clear Sasuke-Kun." Kabuto said with a warm smile. A fact that very much pleased Kabuto.

"I'm still sick though. I can't seem to stop throwing up in the mornings and mid afternoon. I'm also cold all the time now."

"That happens with the flu. You should be over it by now."

"I'm not. I think I just need a week to rest and then I'll be better."

Sasuke was really hoping that Kabuto would catch his hint, but he didn't.

"It's not the flu. Your blood work came back perfectly clean."

"Then why am I so sick all the time?"

"Your body is reacting to stress and the change in your new position. It's natural that you are feeling stressed or worried about it. That has just manifested in a physical illness. You did have the flu when you first came here last week, but you are healthy now."

"How do I stop being sick then?"

"By getting your mind around what has changed in your life. You are new to ANBU and have been going through some tough training. Your mind is reacting to it by making you physically sick. You just need to get your mind to accept your new position and not stress over it."

"My new position that was forced onto me involves me killing and torturing people. That's not something you just accept."

"You have to or you will continue to be sick and tired. We all have our jobs to do and roles to play. This is now your job. You can't quit and resisting will only result in your being hurt and sick. The sooner you accept your new role the better off you will be. You are cleared medically for active duty. Report to Danzo and inform him of the good news. See you next time Sasuke-Kun."

With that Kabuto got up and headed out of the room. Sasuke let out a huff. He had no choice now, he had to go to Danzo and pray today wouldn't end like all the other days for the past week, in pain. Sasuke got up and made his way out of the hospital and down to the Hokage Tower. He allowed himself this time to think about what the doctor had told him. He wasn't too convinced that he didn't have the flu, but the blood work all came back normal. Sasuke had no idea how he was ever going to manage to get past this if it was true. Sasuke couldn't accept killing and torturing people. He had no idea how he was ever going to stop being sick all the time. He needed to not be sick so he was in better condition. There was no accepting for this position, it was horrible and Sasuke didn't want it. He couldn't quit though, because that would be disgracing his family's name. He was stuck until he was able to figure a way out of this. What that way was going to be Sasuke had no idea.

Sasuke did what he always did for the past two weeks once he was allowed to enter Danzo's office. He knelt, bowed and waited. At least this time he didn't have to wait more than fifteen minutes, a serious improvement.

"You have been cleared for active duty. You have thirty minutes to get ready, you have a mission. Your squad leader has the information. You are to eliminate the target and return with proof of death. You know what will happen if you fail in any way. Dismissed."

Sasuke got up and headed out of the office. He wasn't dressed in his gear so he would need to head home to do that. He also needed to talk to Kakashi quickly before he left. Sasuke only had thirty minutes so he went to Kakashi's apartment first. If nothing else, he hadn't thrown up in two hours so that was something. Once Sasuke arrived at Kakashi's apartment he knocked and waited for when Kakashi opened the door. Kakashi gave Sasuke a warm smile when he saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, come on in."

Sasuke walked in and Kakashi closed the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been given a mission. Target elimination. I leave in thirty."

"You were cleared for active duty? You have been sick for almost two weeks now."

"According to Kabuto, I am not sick, but my stress is making me sick. All my blood work came back cleared. I'm not medically sick so I'm cleared."

"You've never had this reaction to stress before. It makes no sense for you to have a reaction like this now. Is he sure that there isn't anything in your blood work at all that could indicate a physical reason?"

"He seemed sure. Maybe it is stress, I don't know. It could easily be from being sick that I haven't been eating right and now my body is trying to catch up but it can't."

"You don't get enough food or water during the day because of your training schedule. That makes your body rundown and when you do get to eat your system is too rundown to handle it. So you get sick. It's possible. It does happen. I'm not saying stress isn't apart of the reason, but I find it hard to believe it is the only reason. Did he say anything about how you can stop it?"

"Accept what my new role in life is. That's not going to happen. I get to just deal with it and see. I'll try to eat and drink more often, maybe that will help."

"It will help. Do you know anything about your target or mission?"

"No. Danzo said that my squad leader has all of that information. I guess it's going to be a quick one. I need to get going. I only have thirty minutes."

"I don't have a mission right now. Come here when you get back so I know you are ok. Remember, do what you are told to do. Don't give them a reason to hurt you more than you already are. If they tell you to kill the target you need to do it and deal with the consequences afterwards. If you don't, they will still kill the target, but they will torture you for going against them. Nothing you do will save the target's life Sasuke. But everything you do will decide how your life goes."

"They're gonna make me do this." Sasuke stated as it all came together in his mind.

"Yes, yes they are. But I will be here for you when you get back and we will deal with it together. You need to get home and get ready. You can't be late."

Sasuke just gave a nod and he turned to head out. Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's forearm, stopping him in his path. Kakashi pulled Sasuke into his arms and Sasuke welcomed the hug. Sasuke only allowed himself a few moments to feel safe before he pulled back. He had to get ready for this mission and Kakashi was right, he couldn't be late for it. Kakashi gave Sasuke a small smile of encouragement before Sasuke headed out of his apartment. Kakashi let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He had no idea what Sasuke would be like when he returned, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been traveling for close to four hours now when they finally arrived at their destination. So far no one had told him anything. All Sasuke knew was that they were to eliminate a target. When they arrived at the village they stopped in the trees and Sasuke finally got his answers.

"The targets are Mihko Millan and his organization. They are suspected on multiple criminal charges including treason. All must be eliminated and any witnesses. Worm, this is your first mission as your reward for getting this far you are going to be the one to kill them all. We will detain them and you can kill them one at a time. You need the experience on killing. We will advise you on the different ways to kill each of them. Understood?" The Lion said.

"Yes Sir, but if I may ask, how many are there?" It took everything in Sasuke to keep the dread and fear from his voice.

"Ten that we are aware of. They are located in that warehouse right there. Move out."

They all leapt from the tree to the rooftops and Sasuke had no choice but to follow. He didn't think he could kill one person and now they were expecting him to kill ten. All of which would be defenseless against him and all are only suspected of these crimes. They could be innocent. Sasuke knew he couldn't think like this, that it wouldn't be helpful. He had to get his emotions and his mind to switch off so he could do this and then get back home where he was somewhat safe. He had to listen to Kakashi. These people were going to die regardless and if he didn't listen to the orders he would be suffering a worse fate than them.

When they arrived at the warehouse it was too easy for them to get in. These people were never expecting an attack. Sasuke did as he was instructed and waited until he received the ok to enter. He was to keep an eye on the outside while the others went in to round everyone up and detain them. Sasuke was really hoping that there were only ten people inside and they were the ten that they needed to complete their mission. Sasuke didn't want anyone else to be getting hurt or killed because of this. It only took five minutes before Sasuke received the all clear. He dropped into the warehouse and saw ten people all with their hands chained above their heads. There were eight men and two women. Most didn't look older than twenty. Sasuke was thankful for the mask, at least no one would be able to see the disgust and dread that he was certain covered his face. Sasuke approached the leader, not sure what he was expected to do. He had never killed anyone before. Kakashi had said to go for their heart, make it quick and as painless as possible. Sasuke wasn't sure these ANBU would let him get away with such a clean kill though.

The Lion slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders as he spoke.

"Today marks a very important day in your life Worm. Today you become a real man. In order to do that you need to bathe in the blood of your first kills."

The Lion moved his free hand and pulled Sasuke's mask off, revealing himself to everyone in the room.

"What are you doing? I'll get in trouble." Sasuke immediately said without thinking. All he could remember was his punishment the last time he broke this very important rule.

"Relax kid we won't tell anyone. Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it past a week and here you are. You might be worth more than the shit I thought you were. We'll keep this our secret no one will rat you out. I give you my word and all ANBU have is their word. And these people don't matter." The Lion said.

"He's right Worm. We ain't gonna say anything. You only get your first kill once, it needs to be done right. With you looking right at them and them being able to see you back. We've all done it." The Cat said.

"Today you take one step closer to being just like us. To being accepted." The Wolf added.

"Listen kid, you become one of us and your life will get better. You'll be family. We'll train you properly. We won't punish you when you do something wrong. We'll cover for you with Danzo so he won't punish you. None of us thought you would survive the first week, but you did. You are so close to being family, don't bitch out now." The Lion said.

"I don't know how to kill." Sasuke softly admitted.

He didn't know what to do. He knew it was wrong. He knew they were trying to manipulate him. Yet there was this part of his brain that wanted to do it. To make them happy so they would stop hurting him all the time. He was going to have to go through this anyways, would it really be a bad thing if he wasn't getting hurt to go with it? He could be in less pain. He might be able to stop throwing up every day. He had to survive. He couldn't die, he had to avenge his Clan, his family.

"That's ok, we'll teach you. It's not that hard. Take a kunai out it'll be easier than your sword in close quarters." The Lion explained calmly.

Sasuke shut down his emotional sensors of his brain as he knew he had to do this. Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his pouch and waited. The Lion moved Sasuke so he was standing in front of the first man.

"There are a few main points to the human body that will cause certain death. The heart and the neck are the most vulnerable. A stab to the heart bleeds more internally. The neck bleeds externally. We prefer the neck. You have an artery right here, right where your pulse is." The Lion said as he touched that part on Sasuke's neck. "A straight cut deep across the neck and they will bleed out within minutes. You need to have a good amount of pressure on it to make it deep enough. Cut from the pulse and follow the line of the neck until you go through his pulse on the other side."

"Don't do this please. I'm innocent. I didn't do what they are accusing me of doing. Please don't do this." The man pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"You have your orders. Either you are with us or you aren't. But you know what will happen if you go against the family. Is that a life you really want? We'll protect you, keep you safe, train you. No one will hurt you while we are around. This is the next step to achieving that. Decide kid."

Sasuke knew they were leaving it up to him, but he also knew there was no choice. Either he killed them or they would be killed and Sasuke's hell would continue. Kakashi said that they would deal with the consequences when he returned. They were going to keep hurting him if he didn't do this and the people would all end up dead couldn't do anything to save these people. He had to do what he could to save his own life. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and placed it against the man's throat. The man was taller than Sasuke and Sasuke had a feeling that this man's blood was going to get on him from this angel, but perhaps that was the point.

"Please." The man pleaded again.

Sasuke didn't say anything though. He knew anything he said would be taken as a weakness and he couldn't afford that. Sasuke made sure there was enough pressure so the cut would be deep and clean. Sasuke pulled the knife across the man's neck and instantly he was sprayed with the man's blood. It hit his face, neck, arms and chest. Once the kunai had went all across Sasuke went to move back, but hands on his arms stopped him.

"Look at him. Keep eye contact. You are going to be the last thing this man sees. This is a moment for you to remember. You will never get your first kill again. Soak it all in. Feel his blood on you. Embrace it." The Lion said.

Sasuke had no choice, but to stand there with his eyes on this man. A man that claimed he was innocent, a fact that Sasuke refused to let his mind think about. This man was a criminal, it was just that simple. It had to be. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on this man. He saw as the blood stop spraying out of his neck and turned into dripping out. He saw as the man's eyes slowly grew darker and darker as the life was drained out of him. Within five minutes it was over, the man was dead. Sasuke had killed him. Sasuke's stomach threatened to revolt, but he forced it down. He couldn't get sick here. That would make everything worse. He had to hold it back. He had to block it all out and later when it was safe to do so he would feel this.

"Good boy. I'm proud of you. You did really good. Now, you just need practice to perfect your technique. You got nine more people to kill before the mission is complete. Don't stop now." The Lion said into Sasuke's ear, but everyone else could hear him.

"You are one step closer to being apart of the family kid. Don't stop now. Keep making us proud." The Wolf added.

Sasuke moved down to the next person and with each kill he made he felt sick. But with each kill he made they all praised him. They told him how proud they were. How they were a family. With each kill Sasuke's mind was slowly being manipulated and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was walking down the street on his way to his home. He had finished with training for the day and he wanted to head home and wait for when Sasuke might return. He walked past an alley when he heard his name being whispered. Kakashi stopped and without even needing to look he knew who it was.

"Tenzo."

"Sasuke has returned from his mission a few moments ago. I saw him on his way out of the Hokage Tower. He's covered in blood. It's not his."

"How do you know about Sasuke?"

"New ANBU that is young and then Sasuke goes missing from your squad. It was simple to connect. I heard squad thirteen got a new member."

"It's him. He had an elimination mission. The Third tried, but the boss won't listen. They are not allowed to kill him or have him killed, but they are trying to get him to commit suicide. They told him that himself. He won't survive for long."

"No one could at his age doing these things. That squad is relentless and shows no mercy. They are hand picked by the boss because of how cruel they can be. It's the worst in history. I'll see what I can do. Word has already been spreading through the squads about a twelve year old being a hunter. People are disgusted by it. I'll speak to the other Captains, see what I can do."

"I'd appreciate that. I know there are hard feelings because of Itachi."

"That was on him, not on his brother. The other Captains still hold a level of respect for Itachi because of how strong he was. They respect the old him. They won't stand for this treatment of his brother. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank-you Tenzo."

"You're welcome Senpai."

Kakashi didn't need to look to know that the man was gone. He was a good friend of Kakashi's from when he was in the ANBU. They had been on many missions together and now the man was an ANBU Captain. Kakashi was pleased to know that someone within the ANBU was going to be helping Sasuke and with some luck they might be able to apply enough pressure on Danzo to move Sasuke. Kakashi turned and took off to the rooftops to reach Sasuke's apartment. If he was covered in blood Kakashi knew that meant he was right and they had forced Sasuke to do the killing. The blood meant he didn't get to do it with a quick death to the heart. Kakashi had to get there and make sure Sasuke was ok. He wouldn't be, but that was why Kakashi needed to be there. He had to get him through this. He refused to let Sasuke kill himself. He refused to let Sasuke be destroyed. He was too good hearted to be hurt like this. He had been through enough evil in his life he didn't need this to go with it.

Kakashi arrived at Sasuke's apartment and went straight in. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't prepared to see Sasuke sitting on the floor with his back against the island and his legs curled up against him. What took Kakashi's breath away was seeing the amount of blood that was covering Sasuke. It was all over his torso, arms, neck and his face. It looked like they had bathed him in it.

Kakashi went over to Sasuke and bent down in front of him. Sasuke's mind was shut off though. His eyes were blank and Kakashi knew he had done that so he could get through the mission. Kakashi got up and went over to the sink. He ran a cloth under some warm water and went back over. He spoke as he began to wipe the blood from Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke it's ok. It's over Sasuke. It's ok."

Kakashi continued to gently clean the large amount of blood off Sasuke's face. When it was halfway clean Sasuke's mind started to snap back into place. Sasuke took in a shaky breath as he looked around and saw Kakashi.

"It's ok Sasuke. You're safe now."

Tears instantly flooded Sasuke's eyes as Kakashi continued to clean the blood off his face.

"I killed them." Sasuke said with a hitch to his voice.

"You didn't have a choice. It was you or them. They would have been killed anyways. You did nothing wrong Sasuke."

"He said he was innocent. He begged me not to do it. What if he was innocent? Does that make me a murderer?" Sasuke asked as the tears freely fell from his eyes.

"No. You listen to me Sasuke, you are not a murderer. You are the farthest thing from it. You did a mission. You did your job. Never forget that." Kakashi said with strength in his voice.

He was not going to allow Sasuke to think he did anything wrong. Even if they were innocent he was not a murderer. He had no choice, but to survive. He did what anyone else in his position would have done.

"Tell me what happened Sasuke. It'll help."

"We got to a warehouse. I thought it was just going to be one person, one target, but it turned out to be ten of them. They told me I was going to be the one to kill them. I didn't want to."

"Of course you didn't. They didn't give you a choice."

Kakashi placed the cloth down as Sasuke's face was clean now. The tears down Sasuke's cheeks didn't stop.

"They went inside and told me to wait until they had secured them all. When I went in they all had their hands chained above their heads. The Lion, he's the leader, he took my mask off. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, that they wouldn't tell Danzo. That they were impressed that I hadn't quit yet. He said my first kill was a memorable moment. That it was the first step to making me apart of their family."

"Part of their family?" Kakashi had a feeling he knew what Sasuke was going to say, but he needed to hear it anyways.

"He said if I was family then they would stop punishing me. They would keep me safe and protect me. They would cover for me with Danzo so he wouldn't hurt me anymore. They would train me and I would be their family. All I had to do was kill them. He told me how and then told me to make a choice. He wanted me to cut their necks. He said I needed to feel their blood. I didn't want to, but they were going to be killed anyways. You said to do it."

"I did. They would have killed them and you would have been hurt. You had to survive. You had to kill so you could survive."

"I saw the life drain out of his eyes. He begged me not to. The blood went everywhere. Once he was dead the Lion, he told me he was proud of me. That I was a good boy. They said they were proud."

"They are trying to manipulate you Sasuke. They want to be able to control you. To brainwash you into becoming one of them. To keep your weak. All of this is to manipulate you. You can't let them."

"I know that, but there's this small part of my mind that believes them. That wants to be kept safe from the pain. Each time they told me they were proud, that part of my mind felt good. I don't want to be them, but that small part of my mind wants what they are offering and I don't know how to make that stop."

Kakashi placed his hands on the side of Sasuke's face. He had to make sure Sasuke not only heard, but understood him. This was vital to keeping Sasuke with him. Sasuke was young, he was being physically, emotionally and mentally abused by these men. It would be too easy for them to manipulate Sasuke regardless of how smart he was. He was still a twelve year old boy who lost his whole family in one night when he was too young to even begin to understand what death meant. He was easy prey.

"By remembering that that is what these monsters want you to do. They want to manipulate you. They want you to believe that it's all your choice when it isn't. They are taking advantage of you. They are trying to manipulate you with what your heart and mind truly desires, a family. They don't care about you. They only want to control you and please Danzo. You have to fight against it otherwise they will win. You are stronger than this. I know you are."

Sasuke just gave a nod as he fought back the tears. Kakashi pulled Sasuke in for a hug. He didn't care about the blood that was getting all over him. He didn't care about the tears that were soaking into his chest. All he cared about was this boy. Keeping him alive and healthy. That was all that mattered to him and in that moment Sasuke was close to breaking.

"Don't fight the tears back. You need to cry this out. You need to cry the pain away that is the only way you will start to heal from this. I've done it myself. Anyone who has taken a life has done this. Give your body what it needs Sasuke and cry it out. I don't care how long we stay here like this. Let the pain out."

And with that the dam broke once again. Kakashi didn't say anything. He just held Sasuke against his chest and let him cry it out. He didn't care how long this would take. He would have stayed like this for the rest of the night if that is what Sasuke needed. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried. Sasuke's mind was giving in easier than Kakashi had expected. It only proved how thick his walls were. He had always known that Sasuke was guarded, but he had no idea he was this guarded. Behind those walls was a scared and traumatized boy. Sasuke's mind was easy to break because it was already part way broken. His mind hadn't had the chance to heal yet after witnessing the horror of his own family being killed. That trauma was making Sasuke's mind weak and would be easy to manipulate.

After forty-five minutes Sasuke had no tears left to cry. He pulled back and wiped at his cheeks, but he still had blood on his hands and that only cause it to smear across his face. As if noticing the blood for the first time Sasuke couldn't stop staring at his hands. At the smell of the blood Sasuke's stomach flipped and it was not going to settle. Sasuke ran to his bathroom and was just able to reach the toilet before he threw up what little he had to eaten that day. Kakashi was right behind him with a clean cloth and a glass of water. He sat on the side of the tub and began to rub Sasuke's back to offer what comfort that he could to him.

Once Sasuke was certain his stomach was finished he sat back and leaned his head against Kakashi's knee.

"I've never been this sick before in my entire life. I just want to go one day without throwing up."

"I know. You'll get better again. We are going to figure this out Sasuke I promise you."

"I need to shower. I need to get this stuff off of me."

"You shower and I will find you some clean clothes to wear. I'll throw these ones in the wash for you." Kakashi said just looking to do anything he could to help.

Sasuke just gave a nod and moved so Kakashi could get up. Kakashi headed out to gather some clothes while Sasuke went and got ready to take a shower. Kakashi made sure to wait until he knew Sasuke would be in the shower before going in and switching out the clothes. He put the dirty ones in the washer and got that started before he went into the kitchen. He wanted to feed Sasuke something, but he knew that Sasuke's stomach was not going to tolerate it tonight. Not after everything that happened to him today. Kakashi settled for making Sasuke some ginger tea to help soothe his stomach. Kakashi was also planning on spending the night here with Sasuke just in case any nightmares came, which Kakashi knew would. He was going to get Sasuke through this no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lion stood there in front of Danzo after Sasuke was dismissed. When he was first told that Sasuke would be on his squad he wanted to argue against it. It made no sense to have someone like Sasuke on a squad like this. He was too young. After today though the Lion was starting to see the benefits of having someone like Sasuke around. He was very easy to control and manipulate. They would be able to make him do things that they wouldn't be able to get someone their age to do. Danzo was right if you start young they are easier to mold. The squad had kept their promise though and didn't tell Danzo about Sasuke having his mask removed. They all knew that in order to gain Sasuke's trust they would have to keep their word. It would be worth it in the end.

"How is the Uchiha handling everything?" Danzo asked.

"Better than I thought. His mind is far weaker than I had expected. He's nothing like Itachi. With enough time we'll be able to make him do anything. We got him to kill ten people with the promise of making him part of the family. He wants a family, it's his greatest weakness and that can be exploited. He's very close. We just need one more push with him and then he'll be in the palm of our hands."

"And what would that push be?"

"I'd like to spend eight hours tomorrow torturing him. His mind is even weaker right now from these killings. Eight hours of torture and it'll break. He'll do whatever we say. All with the promise of us protecting him. Being brothers. Though, it would mean you couldn't punish him for anything that may happen outside of this room."

"That still allows me to punish him for anything that happens inside this room. I need him completely brainwashed. I have big plans for him and it will only succeed if he is completely loyal. Do whatever you need to do to ensure that happens and do it fast. The clock is ticking."

"Yes Sir. I'll make it happen."

"Dismissed."

With that the Lion gave a nod and headed out. He had a lot of work to do for tomorrow, but it would be worth it. Tomorrow Sasuke would be their own bitch. He would do whatever they wanted from that point on. It was going to be the ultimate revenge against Itachi for the disgrace he brought to Konoha and the ANBU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into an underground training room. He had been on his way to the training grounds when Fox had found him and told him they were going somewhere else to train today. Sasuke didn't know what to expect at this point, but he was glad to be inside as it was already starting to rain. The inside training room was a cement room with chains hanging from the ceiling in one section and the walls were covered in different weapons. Sasuke had no idea what was going to happen, but the sight of the room alone was enough to fill him with dread. He thought yesterday would have changed things in the squad. He thought he was done being hurt by them, but he was apparently wrong. This room looked more like a torture chamber than anything else. Sasuke also took notice that for the first time the others weren't wearing their masks. The Fox removed his as well once in the room and the door was closed and locked.

"It's ok you can take your mask off in here. We're in part of the headquarters for ANBU." The Fox said with a warm smile.

Sasuke removed his mask as he spoke. "What is this room?"

"One of three training rooms we have. One even has a pool in it. Do you swim?" The Wolf asked.

Sasuke just shook his head no.

"We'll have to teach you. It doesn't happen often when we need to swim, but it's better to be safe than sorry." The Wolf said.

"It's good exercise too." The Fox added.

"How are you after yesterday kid? You look tired." The Lion said.

"I'm fine." Sasuke automatically said. Not looking to show them any weakness.

"Come here kid, sit down." The Lion said as he went and sat down on a bench.

Sasuke went over and sat down like he was told. The others all came over and stood around.

"We talked about this yesterday. You can trust us. We didn't tell Danzo about you not having your mask on right? He didn't hurt you. We kept you safe from him. We all told him how impressive you were yesterday. That you were a pro. We did that so he wouldn't find any reason to hurt you. And he didn't hurt you right? If he did you can tell us." The Lion said.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He dismissed me almost right away."

"See. He wanted to hurt you yesterday, but we protected you. Yesterday you started to become a part of our family. We look out for each other. We care about each other. If you are having problems you can talk to us about it. We've all been there. We've all have killed before. We know how the first kill can feel like afterwards. You don't have to hide what you are feeling from us." The Lion said.

"Tell us how you are feeling kid. We won't judge. You don't look good." The Bear said.

Sasuke didn't see any lies in their eyes. He figured after yesterday they had at least proved that they would help keep Danzo from hurting him. They did lie for him.

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep well. I've also had the flu for a couple of weeks now. I got it after surgery. I'm fine though."

"Surgery for what?" The Cat asked.

They were all really confused about why Danzo had put a strict rule on not hurting Sasuke's stomach. It was odd to place a ban on it.

"I had my appendix removed." That didn't fix the curiosity at all among them.

"You got to be careful with the flu. You've had it for a long time. Did the doc give you anything for it?" The Fox asked.

"Vitamins." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"We all take those. Not the best eating habits in this squad. We don't always have the time. Make sure you take them it'll keep you healthy. Two weeks with the flu, at this point it's probably more from you not eating enough when you had the flu and now your body is having a harder time getting back into eating. It can happen. Eat small meals throughout the day to help your stomach adjust back to normal." The Wolf said.

"He's a trained medic. Follow what he says it'll help you get healthy again. And you had trouble sleeping last night from nightmares right? It's ok it happens to all of us." The Lion said.

"How do you live with it?" Sasuke asked trying to figure that out himself.

"Believe it or not, it does get easier. You need to remember that the people we go after are criminals. Even if they are just suspected criminals in terms of the law. We always have enough proof to show that they committed the crime. We never go after anyone that is innocent. And they will all say they are innocent if it gets them out of the situation." The Lion answered.

"You need to learn how to separate yourself from what happens on missions. We are all weapons for the village to use. What happens on missions isn't who you are, but what you do for your village. You would do anything to protect the village wouldn't you?" The Bear asked

"Of course."

"That's all you did yesterday. You protected the village and all of the innocent children in it. You should be proud kid. Just like we are of you." The Bear said.

"They were guilty?" Sasuke asked in need of confirmation.

"They were. They could have hurt a lot of people. You did a good thing." The Lion confirmed. In actuality they had no idea. They didn't care. They loved to kill and torture people. They were all loving the game they were playing with Sasuke.

"It'll get easier, don't worry. You just need to get over this flu and you'll feel a lot better." The Cat said.

"It would be nice to get through a day without throwing up." Sasuke commented.

"Look, we got some training to do today and I'm not going to lie it'll be hard on you. But after today you can take the rest of the week off to rest and that should get the rest of that flu out of you. And you'll be rested and fully recovered from surgery to be able to handle your training. We got a lot to teach you." The Lion said.

"Man the things we need to teach you. You ever use a sword before?" The Fox asked.

"No."

"We'll start there first, it'll take the longest to learn. We also have some books you need to read on anatomy." The Wolf said.

"You just have to get through this part today. We've all had to go through it. We know how you'll feel, because we've felt it." Another lie, but it wasn't like Sasuke would know. The Lion continued. "Today, we need to teach you how to escape into your mind. How to block pain out. To do that we have to torture you. It won't be hard torture, but it will be painful. You need to be able to block it all out in case you get captured."

"Not that we expect you to get captured. We will protect you out there and make sure you are safe. But should something happen you need to learn how to survive without making a sound until we are able to rescue you." The Fox added.

"You want to torture me?" Sasuke asked shocked by this.

"Want to, no. But we have to. We've all had to go through this and afterwards we'll get you through it. Nothing that we do will kill you. I promise. We go for eight hours and not a second more." The Lion said.

"We hate to do this, especially to each other, but we have to with every new member. The last thing we want to do is hurt you kid. You've been proving us all wrong about you and we all started to like you. We want to keep you safe not cause you pain. We want to show you how to live and how to get stronger. After today, you'll be our brother for life. Nothing will ever hurt you with us around." The Cat said.

"That's right. You will be our family, our little brother. You need trust us. Trust that we won't hurt you for no reason or too badly. After today this is it. Any other training will be normal training. You won't have to go through this again. I give you my word. And I didn't break my word to you from yesterday right?" The Lion said.

"Right." Sasuke agreed.

"Trust us kid, this will hurt us just as much as you." The Wolf said.

"Just today?" Sasuke asked.

"Just today. All you have to do is not show weakness. Keep quiet and no matter what don't say the secret word." The Lion said.

"Secret word?"

"We'll tell you a word that you have to keep secret. Think of it as a vital piece of information and we are the enemies trying to get it out of you. That's the whole point of this. You can't tell us that word no matter what we do. If you do that, if you get through this without making a sound or crying. Then you will be our family. You survive today you will be our brother and we will protect you and teach you everything we know." The Lion said.

"Think about it kid. You'll finally have a family again. We'll train you and in no time you'll be stronger than your brother ever could be. We'll show you how to have fun and a good time. You'll be laughing and smiling in no time again. Don't you want a family?" The Bear asked.

"More than anything." Sasuke softly admitted.

"All you have to do is make it through eight more hours. You can do this. We all believe in you kid." The Lion said.

They were manipulating him. Sasuke knew that, he did. Yet, that part of his brain again was screaming at him to believe it. To take them at their word. They didn't betray that trust yesterday with Danzo. They kept him safe. Even if Sasuke didn't want to believe them, this was happening regardless. Even if he refused they would still do it, only it would be worse. Sasuke couldn't show them he was betraying them. That would get him killed or worse. He had to do this and maybe it wouldn't be so bad after this. They said he could have the rest of the week off to sleep and rest. He might be able to get over this flu and finally start to feel like his old self again. It was just eight more hours, he could do this.

"Ok."

They all knew they had him. Sasuke was so easy it was almost pathetic. All he wanted was a family and they were offering him it. He had no idea that they were only playing with him. They were going to make him do horrific things and they were going to love watching as he spiraled down and eventually killed himself. They were enjoying all of this.

"You need to remove all of your clothes even your boxers. We'll chain your hands above your head and then we'll start." The Lion said as he stood up.

"You want me naked?" Sasuke asked uncomfortable with that.

"Any enemy will do the same. First rule of torture make the person vulnerable. It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before." The Lion said with a smirk.

"You don't have to be shy around us. We've seen everything. We've all had orgies together." The Wolf said with a smirk.

"Orgies?" Sasuke asked clearly confused by the word.

"It means when a group of people have sex together." The Fox answered.

"You don't have much education on sex eh?" The Cat asked.

"Not really. No parents so I couldn't be in the sex education class at the academy."

"We'll teach you all about sex. Don't worry about that you will be a pro by the end of it." The Fox said.

"Come on, clock is ticking. Get your clothes off." The Lion ordered.

Sasuke didn't have any choice in the matter so he removed his clothes and did his best to ignore the others in the room. Sasuke was then guided to the middle of the room and his arms were chained above his head. Someone behind him went over to a table behind him and grabbed something. Sasuke didn't move his head as the was also focused on the others in the room. Sasuke looked down when he felt something against his ankles. He saw that a metal bar was being attached to his one ankle and then over to the other. The bar extended to force his legs completely apart as far as they could go.

"There are four types of torture. Physical, emotional, mental and sexual. You will experience all four. Your secret word is thunder. The eight hours starts now." The Lion said.

The Fox came over to Sasuke with this device in his hands. Sasuke had no idea what it was, but he knew he would find out very soon. What he didn't expect was for the man to attach it to his balls and feel them pulling down. It didn't hurt too bad, but it was uncomfortable. He didn't like being touched by them like this. The Fox put a ring around Sasuke's soft cock. Sasuke felt it vibrating and he had no idea what was happening but he could feel himself getting hard. He had never felt like this before.

"That ring will keep you hard and the weight attached to your balls will slowly hurt more and more as each hour passes. Sexual torture." The Fox said.

The Lion picked up a knife and went to stand behind Sasuke. He began to cut into Sasuke's shoulder blade. The Wolf went and stood in front of Sasuke.

"The trick to handling torture is to block it out. You pick a spot in the room, something that doesn't move and you focus on it. You focus every part of your mind on that one spot and you don't look away. If you do it long enough and right your mind will block everything else out around you except for that one spot. You don't feel, you don't think. All you see is that one spot. Pick a spot and focus."

Sasuke did as he was told. He tried his best to ignore the sawing that the Lion was doing on his back. He tried to ignore the Cat burning into his chest. He picked a brick on the wall in front of him and he focused. He could do this. He just had to get through eight hours and then it would be done. Eight hours of pain, but then that would be it. He wouldn't have to be caned by Danzo again. He wouldn't be punished by anyone again. He was getting the rest of the week off to rest. He could spend it in bed and read. Only eight hours stood between him and being pain free. He could do this. He could endure and stay quiet. Block it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Block it out, it seemed so simple. Sasuke quickly found out that it wasn't. He was able to block it out for awhile, at least until the pain got to be too much and his mind couldn't help but notice it. That happened around hour six. Sasuke found that when you block out the pain when your mind snaps back it's like being hit by a train. His whole body was on fire. He was covered in burns and cuts. Cuts that were bleeding a great deal. He was covered in bruises from being hit with random objects. He had taken stab wounds to his arms, legs and side. All of them were shallow and wouldn't kill him. They were designed to cause a great deal of pain. What hurt the most was his balls and balls felt like they were being ripped off from his body and his dick was swollen and pulsing with pain. Sasuke had no idea how the ring was ever going to come off.

At the seven and a half hour they all stopped and stared at Sasuke. He hadn't made a single sound and he refused to give up the word. But the abuse was taking a serious toll on him. He was shaking and if it wasn't for the chains holding him up he wouldn't be able to. He only had thirty more minutes though and then it would be over.

"You've done really good kid. We're proud of you. Most men would have broken by now, but you haven't. You've proved how strong you are. There is just one last thing we need to do for you to be in our family. We've all had to go through it and today is your turn." The Lion started.

"What is it?" Sasuke forced out through clenched teeth.

"You need to know what it feels like to be raped." The Lion answered.

"You want to rape me?" Sasuke asked horrified and disgusted at the same time.

"No, that's not what we would be doing. I said you need to know what it feels like to be raped, not to actually be raped. How it works is simple. You pick one of us, that person will roleplay a rape with you. It's just rough sex that's all. No one is being raped. It's consensual sex and you get to pick the person you want to do this with. It's done so your mind is aware of what will happen and how it will feel. If you are aware of it, then if it happens to you it won't affect you." The Lion explained.

"We know you've never had sex before. Normally we wouldn't be stopping and telling you this, but you are young. You can pick any one of us to do this with you. Once you are done then that's it for the day. We'll take you down and I'll heal you the best that I can." The Wolf added.

"If you don't then we would have to consider this a fail and continue it for another eight hours. Otherwise Danzo will make it go for days next time until you agree. It's better if you just agree to it now and get it done and over with. You've already successfully gone through seven in a half hours. Seems stupid to go through this again and for longer." The Fox commented.

"And we've all done it. It is really not that big of a deal. It's just sex, any animal can have it." The Cat added.

"Just that and then that's it?" Sasuke asked with a shaky voice. He just wanted this to be over with. He couldn't do this for any longer and the thought of having to go through this for days terrified him. He wouldn't survive.

"Just that last thing and then you are officially apart of our family. You would have done the impossible." The Lion said.

"All you have to do is pick." The Wolf said.

Sasuke didn't know who to pick so he figured it would be best to just pick the leader. He just wanted this over and done with.

"You." Sasuke said with a nod to the leader.

The Lion just smirk and went over behind Sasuke.

"Remember it's just pretend. Don't make a sound."

 **Sex Scene Begins**

The Lion gave Sasuke's ass a hard smack. Sasuke clenched his teeth to keep quiet. The Lion slapped Sasuke hard ten times, leaving red marks and bruises already rising to the surface. He undid his pants and pushed them down slightly before he grabbed Sasuke's hips and pressed Sasuke's ass against his already hard cock.

"You like that eh? Your cock is all hard for me. It feels good doesn't it whore. You want this."

The Lion moved his hand and pushed against Sasuke's back forcing his body forward. The movement bent Sasuke over and pulled his arms painfully behind his head. He felt like his shoulders were going to dislocate. The Lion continued to slap Sasuke hard against his ass. Missing a few times on purpose to hit Sasuke's balls. The Fox came over and placed his hand on Sasuke's back to keep him bent over when the Lion used both hands to spread Sasuke's ass apart.

"Look at that sweet virgin hole. You want my cock eh slut. You're a dirty whore aren't you. I got the biggest cock in the room, nice and thick and long. You picked the right one to fill that tight hole slut."

"You want a condom or lube?" The Cat asked.

"Naw a whore like this doesn't need that shit. He wants to feel my cum filling him up."

The Lion lined himself up with Sasuke's hole and without any hesitation at all he pushed in and he didn't stop until he was all the way inside of Sasuke. The pain was so bad that Sasuke had to bite down on his tongue to keep the scream from escaping. Sasuke could taste blood filling his mouth as he fought to stay quiet.

"So fucking tight whore." The Lion said as he stayed deep inside of Sasuke and slapped his ass once again.

"He's so hard. He loves it. He loves being fucked by you." The Fox said.

The Lion began to pound into Sasuke, making sure he caused him a great deal of pain when he did it. Sasuke tried his best to ignore what was happening and what was being said, but it was impossible. The pain was horrible. He could feel blood starting to run down his legs. He wanted this to end. This was only supposed to be roleplaying, but it felt so real. It felt too real. He had to clench his eyes shut to make sure that no tears came out. He couldn't lose it all now. Not when he was so close to it being done. Sasuke began to count in his mind. He didn't know what else to do, but if he counted at least he would be able to count the minutes down until it would be over. If he was lucky they would be done before the half hour was up.

"Fuck, I could fuck you all day slut. And you would love it. You would beg for it. You love the pain." The Lion said.

He made sure that each time he pounded into Sasuke he hit Sasuke's balls, making them swing back and forth, only adding to the pain that was already radiating off from them. Sasuke kept counting, it was all he could do.

When Sasuke had reached twenty minutes he felt the Lion going crazy behind him. He was groaning and panting with each thrust.

"Here it comes, you ready for me whore? Oh you want it. You want to feel my hot cum filling you up. Here it goes."

The Lion went even faster, something Sasuke didn't think would be possible. Two minutes later Sasuke felt a heat hitting his abused walls, making it sting, as the Lion came with a roar. Sasuke could feel his dick pulsing inside of him, but it was over. He had made it, he had survived this day.

"Fuck." The Lion said out of breath. He slowly pulled out of Sasuke and Sasuke let out a shaky breath as he fought to get his emotions under control.

 **Sex Scene Ends**

"Come up gently." The Fox said as he helped Sasuke to stand back up straight. Sasuke's arms screamed in protest, but he was relieved to be at least standing again.

His legs were shaky and his whole body was trembling. Sasuke could feel the blood going down his legs, but also the cum. He needed a shower. A shower would make it all better. The Lion went to touch Sasuke's arms and Sasuke couldn't help but take in a shaky breath at the contact.

"Sh it's ok. It's over now. You did it, you passed. There's no more tests, no more training like this. We're gonna get you down and then healed." The Lion said in a calm and gentle voice.

They got Sasuke's legs free of the bar and his hands free above him. He couldn't stand though and the Lion caught him and gently brought him down to the ground with his back against the Lion's chest. The Lion didn't move, but instead started to whisper into Sasuke's ear as the Wolf started to heal Sasuke's stab wounds.

"You're ok, you did it kid. I'm sorry for what I said, I had to. I didn't want to do this to you, but you picked me. You consented to this. It's done now though and you did great. You didn't make a sound. I'm really proud of you."

"Take a few slow deep breaths kid. You're safe now." The Cat said.

"I should be able to heal most of your injuries. It won't take long." The Wolf said.

"You did it man. You impressed all of us. We're so proud of you. Now we're brothers." The Fox said.

"And brothers take care of each other and look out for each other. No one can hurt you while we're around." The Bear said.

"We'll have to celebrate this next week when you are feeling better." The Lion said.

"How?" Sasuke asked trying to get his mind back.

"We'll go out. You can't drink, but you can still have a good time. We'll party and celebrate your success. There are lots of places we can get you into." The Lion answered.

Sasuke just gave a nod and watched as the Wolf made his way all over Sasuke's body to work on healing. It was another fifteen minutes when the Wolf was finally done, but Sasuke noticed he left on the device that was hurting his balls and his dick.

 **Second Sexual Scene Begins**

"Your cock is too swollen to get the ring off. You need to be soft." The Wolf said.

"You'll have to jerk off." The Cat said.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Which part are you confused on? The needing to jerk off or what jerking off means?" The Bear asked.

"Both. Why can't you just take it off?"

"Because it's been on there too long. Your cock is swollen right up and it would hurt too much coming off. I can't get the device off your balls either until the rings comes off. And jerking off means masturbating. You have to touch yourself and make yourself cum." The Wolf explained.

"Just like what you do at home." The Fox added.

"I don't do that." Sasuke said with a slight blush.

"Really? Everyone does it. It's perfectly healthy and natural. It's actually good for lowering your stress. You should be doing it at least once a day." The Wolf said.

"And he's a medic." The Bear said.

"We'll show you." The Lion said as he looked at the others.

They all knew what he was getting at. They undid their pants and pulled out their dicks. Most were already hard from watching their little sex scene before. They all started to touch themselves.

"See watch how they do it. It's the best way to learn, especially with sex." The Lion said.

"This is wrong." Sasuke said.

"No it's not. It's natural. We've all had sex in groups with each other before. We do it all the time. This isn't the first time we've jerked off together, We do it in the shower all the time. The other groups do it too. We're brothers, I thought you wanted to be our brother?" The Lion said easily manipulating Sasuke.

"I do."

"Then join in and be a brother." The Lion grabbed Sasuke's right hand and moved it over to his cock. He started to move Sasuke's hand up and down. "See just like that. Don't think, just feel. It's supposed to feel good."

Sasuke couldn't help but close his eyes at the contact. It felt really good. He didn't understand why, but it did.

"You got a good size cock for someone your age. You're gonna grow up to be nice and big like me." The Lion said.

"The woman are gonna love it. Or maybe the boys. It's ok if cock turns you on." The Bear said.

"Keep your eyes on us. Watch how we do it." The Fox said.

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched the men in front of him. He was trying to do what they were doing, but his arm was killing him from being hanging for so long. A stabbing pain shot through his arm and Sasuke stopped his movements.

"Don't stop now." The Lion said.

"My arm hurts."

"It's from the chains. You'll feel better after a hot bath. Here let me. I'll make you feel real good. It's the least I can do after what we did together." The Lion moved Sasuke's hand out of the way and started to jerk him off slowly.

He leaned Sasuke back slightly so the cum would go on Sasuke's stomach and not on his hand. The men all bent down closer to Sasuke so their cocks were more at his face.

"Get a good look at how we do it. It's the best way to learn." The Cat said.

"What I'm doing to you would technically be second base, kissing is first base. After this one would be oral sex. Where you would be licking a wet pussy or sucking on some cock. Which one do you think you would prefer? Pussy or cock?" The Lion asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke was panting at this point. His mind was so foggy with feelings he had never felt before.

"The way you can't take your eyes off those cocks tells me you'd prefer to suck on them then a pussy. That's ok though, and we can always find out one day. This feels good though doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because I could stop."

"No, please. I need the ring off."

"Won't be long now." The Lion was purposely moving his hand slow to buy them time. He was going to make sure Sasuke came last.

"Oh fuck." The Cat was the first one to cum. He made sure to spray it all over Sasuke's face.

"Shit that is hot." The Bear groaned as he was getting close.

"Sorry, didn't have time to move away." The Cat said to Sasuke.

Sasuke went and brought his hand up to wipe the cum off, but the Lion stopped it. The Lion used his left hand and got some of the cum on his finger and brought it to Sasuke's lips. He smeared it all over Sasuke's lips as he spoke.

"Now you are really becoming one of the family. We've all tasted each other. Now it's your turn. Lick your lips, taste him." The Lion stopped moving his hand on Sasuke's cock and he waited.

Sasuke's tongue poked out slightly as he tasted a small amount of the cum that was smeared on his lips.

"Good boy." The Lion said as he started to move his hand once again.

"Fuck. Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." The Bear groaned.

Once again the Lion stopped moving until Sasuke did as he was told, only then did the Lion move his hand. The Bear came with a hard groan as he shot all over Sasuke's face, making sure to get some in his hair. The Bear squirted once onto Sasuke's tongue, but he took his cock and ran the tip all over Sasuke's tongue and moaned.

"Your cock just pulsed. I guess you do like cock over pussy. Swallow it, you know you want to." The Lion said.

"Cum is good for you. It helps settles stomachs." The Wolf said.

Sasuke swallowed the bit that was on his tongue.

"How do I taste?" The Bear asked.

"Salty." Sasuke answered.

"Mine turn." The Fox said. "Stick your tongue out."

Sasuke did as he was told once again.

"Good boy." The Lion said, not even needing to stop this time.

The Fox came with a moan and he made sure he got his load all over Sasuke's face and in his mouth. He ran the tip of his cock over Sasuke's tongue as well before he stepped back. The Wolf did the same and when the others had finally came the Lion picked up his pace.

"You got their cum all over your face. Now you are truly a member of this family. I'm proud of you. You did so good. Now it's your turn to feel good. You're close. I can feel it. You want to see what it feels like to cum?" The Lion said.

"Yes. Please it hurts."

"I'll make it stop hurting for you. I'll take the pain away."

The Lion picked up the pace and Sasuke couldn't stop moaning and panting. Part of his mind was screaming that this wasn't ok, that he was being taken advantage of. That part of his mind was silenced out by the rest of his mind trembling in pleasure. He had never felt this good before and he had no idea if he would ever feel this good again. He wanted to embrace this feeling for everything it was worth.

"He's gonna cum boys. That's it, don't hold back on us." The Lion said.

Sasuke gave a long moan as he came. He shot line after line of cum that covered his stomach and shot up to his chest. He never thought it was going to end and each pulse felt amazing. His whole body was trembling from it. His mind felt like he was high. He didn't think this feeling could ever get old. When he was finally soft the Lion removed the cock ring and then the clamp around his balls. And with that the last of the pain was gone. His whole body was sore and there was still pain in it, but it was nowhere near the level he was at before.

 **End Of Sexual Scene**

"See, told you that would feel amazing." The Lion said.

"Manners kid. He just made you cum." The Wolf said.

"Thank-you." Sasuke automatically said.

"Anytime. Now, you need to get dressed and we need to report to Danzo. Don't worry about him we'll cover for you. You just need to come by the locker rooms first to grab those books then you can head home. You don't need to be in until Monday morning for training." The Lion said.

Sasuke just gave a nod and he went to stand up. His legs were weak and he almost fell, but the Lion helped to steady him. Sasuke got his balance and then went over to get dressed. He did it quickly as he just wanted to get out of here. His mind was starting to kick back in now that the pleasure was gone. Sasuke wanted to wipe the cum off his face, but there was nothing in here that he would be able to use. Once he was dressed they all put their masks back into place and headed out. Sasuke grabbed the books from Wolf on his way out and they went up to speak to Danzo while Sasuke took for the rooftops. He needed to get home and shower. His mind couldn't stop going over what had just happened to him. His whole body hurt, but it was mostly his ass. He could still feel the blood and cum running down his legs and the cum all over his face. He needed to be clean. He didn't understand what was happening. He felt so dirty now, but in the moment at the end all he felt was pleasure. It made no sense to him at all.

Sasuke got into his apartment and stripped off his clothes as he made his way towards his bathroom. Sasuke turned the water on as hot as it would go, not caring about what it could do to his injuries and he got in. Sasuke welcomed the burning against his skin, it meant he was being cleaned. Sasuke scrubbed at his face until it was raw to get the cum off from it. He scrubbed his whole body raw and he still didn't feel clean. The weight of the situation had hit him full force. He couldn't stop the tears that poured down his cheeks. Eight hours of torture was too much for his mind. He couldn't understand that last part. He mind screamed it was rape, but he had consented to it. He picked the Lion to do that to him. He let it happen. He could have said no and chose the other options, but he didn't. He said yes. That couldn't be rape. He let the Lion touch him like that afterwards. He could have moved his arm regardless of the pain, but he let the Lion touch him. He consented again. The Lion wasn't doing anything wrong. He had to train him on being raped. He had helped Sasuke get the pain to stop when he couldn't do it. They were just training him. The Lion didn't want to hurt him like that, Sasuke knew that. Yet Sasuke could still feel the man inside of him. He could hear their words playing over and over again in his mind. Was he a whore? Did he enjoy that part of it? He was hard, even with the ring shouldn't that have made him go soft anyways? He watched as they jerked off. He tasted their cum. He felt their dicks on his tongue. He must have wanted it. Somewhere deep down he must have wanted it. He let it happen. He agreed to it. So then why the hell did he feel this way?

Sasuke's legs gave out and he collapsed into the tub. He pulled his legs up to his chest and cried his heart out at the pain and confusion within him. He didn't care if he was sitting under straight hot water. He just wanted the hands off from him. That was the only clear though running through his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was once again making his way into Sasuke's apartment. He was going to be checking in on Sasuke every day when he didn't have a mission. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke was doing alright and wasn't injured. He didn't want Sasuke feeling like he was all alone in the world, because he wasn't. Kakashi walked into the apartment and his nose immediately picked up two scents, blood and sex. Kakashi was instantly on alert, because there was no reason for him to be smelling sex in this apartment. Sasuke was twelve years old. Kakashi followed the scent and saw Sasuke's ANBU uniform spread out in a trail towards the bathroom. Kakashi picked up the shirt and he could smell cum, the same could be said for the mask, but it was more of a hint, like Sasuke had put them on afterwards and the contact got some on it. The bulk of the smell was coming from Sasuke's pants along with the blood. There was only one reason for that to happen. Kakashi had heard the phrase saw red before, but he had never experienced it himself until now. He literally saw red. It took him a moment to get his eyesight back to normal. He dropped the pants on the floor and headed towards the bathroom. He could hear the shower running and he knew Sasuke was in it. There was steam coming out from the bottom of the door and Kakashi feared how long Sasuke had been in the shower for.

Kakashi opened the door and immediately noticed how hot the room was. The water was on straight hot and based on the steam it had been on for awhile now. Kakashi saw Sasuke's shadow in the curtain and saw that he was on the floor of the tub.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called out as he opened the curtain slightly.

The second the water touched his skin it burned. Kakashi could see Sasuke's skin, it was red, raw and parts even looked burned. In the middle of the stream was Sasuke, crying silently. Kakashi reached over and immediately turned the water off. That caught Sasuke's attention.

"No leave it on. It needs to be on. I need it off. It needs to come off." Sasuke panicked and went to turn the water back on, but Kakashi grabbed him and gently brought him into a hug. "You don't understand, I need it on, I need them off."

Kakashi continued to hold onto Sasuke though. "Shh, calm down, just breathe Sasuke. You're burning your skin. It's not going to help you. It won't fix this."

"Then what will? Please tell me. I don't understand. I don't understand."

Sasuke broke down into Kakashi's arm and Kakashi continued to hold onto him. He reached over and grabbed a towel and placed it over Sasuke's lap to provide him with some coverage.

"It's going to be ok Sasuke. You're gonna be ok."

"I don't understand." Sasuke cried again.

He just wanted someone to explain this to him. To explain why he felt like this, but his mind told him it wasn't rape. His mind was telling him he consented to it all, so why did he feel like this?

"Don't understand what Sasuke? Tell me and I'll help you."

"Why do I feel like this?"

"Because they did something unspeakable to you. I smelt it on your clothes. One of them raped you. It's natural for you to be feeling like this. To be feeling like his hands are still on you. They aren't though Sasuke. It's just my hands, my safe hands."

"They didn't."

"Sasuke I smelt it on your clothes. I know one of them did."

"I said it was ok. I picked him. It was training. I consented to it. It was just training, that's all. I shouldn't feel this way. I consented, I know that."

"What they did wasn't training Sasuke. It's just what they told you. Who did it Sasuke?"

Kakashi was filled with rage, but he couldn't let that show right now. He had to stay calm. Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle it if he allowed the anger to come through.

"The Lion. It was just training. They had to go through it too. They didn't want to hurt me like that, but they had to. I said it was ok."

"What was the training?"

"Every hunter-nin has to go through eight hours of torture to be able to learn how to block it out. They all had to go through it. It was training. That's all it was. I just need sleep."

"ANBU don't go through that training Sasuke. They hurt you like this on purpose and they are calling it training to manipulate you."

"No, no they didn't want to. They had to. They even went easier on me so I would pass it. The Wolf healed me and they gave me the rest of the week off to get over this flu. I'm just tired, tired and sick. That's why I feel like this. I consented to it all. I picked him to do it. He didn't want to, but he had to. I picked him. I'm just tired."

"Sasuke, they are manipulating you. I need you to believe me and trust me when I tell you that there is no training like that within the ANBU. They hurt you because they wanted to."

"No, no you weren't there. You don't know what you're talking about. It was just training. You need to leave. I need to sleep."

Sasuke pushed away from Kakashi, but a wave of pain shot through him. Sasuke let out a scream at the sudden pain. Kakashi saw blood running down towards the drain.

"Sasuke did they heal you after you were raped?"

"It wasn't rape."

"Did they heal you after the sex?"

"No. It hurts. Why does it hurt so much all of a sudden?"

"Because your body and mind were in shock. Now your mind is able to feel the pain your body is in. You need a hospital Sasuke."

"No, no hospital."

"You don't have a choice. You probably need stitches. You might need surgery from what he did to you. A grown ass man cannot fit inside of a twelve year old. There is no telling what level of damage he has done to you."

Kakashi was beyond furious at this point. He wasn't going to let Sasuke get out of it. He picked Sasuke up bridal style and used the summoning jutsu to take them to the hospital Kakashi went straight over to the nurses' desk.

"I need a doctor now."

"Bring him into exam room four. I'll call for Dr. Yakushi to come down." The nurse said.

"He needs a doctor now." Kakashi demanded.

"I understand that, but only Dr. Yakushi is allowed to see him. Take him to the exam room and I'll have the doctor come down."

Kakashi wasn't happy about this, but he knew better than to try and change the nurse's mind. Kakashi brought Sasuke into the exam room and placed Sasuke down on the bed. He covered Sasuke's lower half with the blanket on the bed.

"It really hurts."

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know. It'll be ok. The doctor will be here soon and he can heal you and take that pain away. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this."

"It was training, that's all. It's done now. It's done."

"Don't let them do this to you Sasuke. Don't let them manipulate you like this. They don't care about you. They want to hurt you. They want you to believe whatever they say. You can't let them do this to you. You can't let them manipulate you like this Sasuke. They don't care about you. I care about you. I would never do this to you. I would never hurt you like this even if I was ordered to. No decent person would. This is the farthest thing from training. They tortured you, they raped you and they have you believing it was normal, that you said it was ok, but it's all a lie Sasuke. You know that. It's why you feel like this, your body knows the truth."

"I'm so confused." Sasuke admitted.

"I know you are, but I need you to believe me Sasuke. I wouldn't lie to you."

Before anymore could be said the door opened and Kabuto walked into the room.

"Hatake Kakashi, please leave the room so I can speak with my patient."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kakashi was not about to leave Sasuke alone. He didn't trust this doctor anymore than he did Danzo or those ANBU.

"You are not authorized to be here. Sasuke is within the ANBU and you are not. Leave now, or I cannot treat him and seeing as how I am the only one authorized by Danzo to examine Sasuke he will have no choice but to go home."

"He was just raped."

"Regardless, you are still not authorized. Leave now."

This was doing nothing to ease his anger, but Kakashi had no choice. He turned to Sasuke as he stood up. "I'll be right outside."

Kakashi headed out of the exam room and Kabuto closed the door.

"I need to know if you were raped Sasuke or was this training?" Kabuto asked as he put on some gloves.

"Kakashi said it wasn't. That this isn't training that ANBU do."

"Kakashi hasn't been with the ANBU for awhile. He doesn't know what level of training a squad like you are on has to go through. You are not the first member to come in after this type of training."

"Others have gone through this?"

"They have. I'll heal you and then keep you overnight for observations just in case. In a week from now you'll need to come back for some blood work and a checkup to make sure you are ok. It's important that you remember this was just training. You are in an elite squad with adults Sasuke, you have to learn how to handle what they do. You don't want to be known for being the little kid do you? If you want to be taken seriously you have to be able to handle what they do for work and for play. They won't respect you otherwise."

"This was normal?"

"It was Sasuke. They must be so proud of you for surviving it. Many don't. You should be proud of yourself. You've managed to impress them and that is not easy to do. Don't lose that now because Kakashi doesn't understand."

Sasuke didn't say anything back to that. He was so tired that he couldn't think straight. He needed sleep and then he would be able to decide how he felt about all of this. He ignored what Kabuto was doing and just allowed his mind to shut off. He needed sleep and then everything would make sense. It was thirty minutes before Kabuto finished with Sasuke.

"Ok, stitches are done. I am going to give you a mild sedative to help put you to sleep for a good twelve hours. When you wake up I'll examine you once more before I discharge you."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kabuto injected Sasuke with the sedative. Once he was out Kabuto used the ultrasound machine to check on his experiment. He wanted to make sure the stress from the torture or rape didn't do anything to harm them. He was pleased to see they were continuing to do well. With that done he went out to where he assumed a very angry Kakashi would be. Kabuto didn't care. He might be considered a Genin in Konoha, but he had Danzo on his side. As long as he was valuable Kabuto could do what he wanted. Kabuto saw Kakashi standing right by the door and it was clear he was not happy. Kabuto made his way over to the now empty nurses' desk to write into Sasuke's file.

"When can I take him home?"

"I am keeping him here overnight just for observations. He can leave tomorrow once I have cleared him."

"Did he need stitches?"

"I am not authorized to release that information to you. All of my findings regarding Sasuke's health reports straight to Danzo. Just like all other ANBU. If you wish to speak with him you will have to wait until he is discharged."

"You can't keep me from seeing him."

"Actually I can. You are not an authorized person to see Sasuke in the hospital. Only his ANBU squad and Danzo have permission to see him. If you'd like permission you'd have to take that up with Danzo, but honestly that would be a waste of everyone's time. Even if you were allowed, I have sedated him to help him rest. He won't wake up until tomorrow sometime."

"When will you report to Danzo about the rape?" This was not helping Kakashi's anger at all. It was like Danzo was doing everything he could to isolate Sasuke and keep Kakashi away from him.

"There was no rape. Sasuke said it was a special training exercise and he consented to everything done to him. In my medical opinion, Sasuke had rough sex with a consenting party. It happens the first time someone has sex at his age. He consented to the whole thing. There is nothing to report."

"Nothing to report? A grown man slept with him. He's twelve years old. It's training alright, training him to be molested."

"Sasuke made an educated choice to consent to the roleplaying of rape verses being trained on torture for another eight hours. He chose the roleplaying to end the torture training. He even picked the man that would do it with him. There was no rape Kakashi, not medically and not in the eyes of the law. You could try and bring it up with Danzo, but Sasuke was not authorized to speak about anything he does while he is within the ANBU. I can't imagine Danzo would be happy about that."

"You can't just ignore what happened to him. You know this was rape. Consent or not."

"What I know is what I am told. Now, I have other things to do. I suggest you leave and wait until Sasuke is back home to see him."

And with that Kabuto was gone. Kakashi was pissed. He had never been this pissed off before his life. Kakashi couldn't even see inside the exam room to check on Sasuke. He headed out and went to the one place he would be able to get some answers, Tenzo's apartment. Kakashi needed to know who the Lion was so he could make sure that this never happened to Sasuke again. He couldn't stop that Sasuke was in this squad, but he was damn well going to stop them from ever touching him like this again. Kakashi knocked on Tenzo's door and walked right in once he opened it. Tenzo had never seen Kakashi this angry before.

"I need to ask you something that I know I'm not supposed to. But this is important." Kakashi started.

"Of course Senpai. What's wrong? You've never been this mad before." Tenzo said as he shut his door.

"I need to know who the ANBU is that goes by Lion."

"You want me to reveal the identity of an ANBU. You know I can't do that."

"Dammit Tenzo he raped Sasuke." Kakashi snapped.

"What?" Tenzo asked shocked.

"They tortured him for eight hours today. Told him it was training and that they had all been through it before. That he had to do it. After they tortured him for eight hours they then told him that he had a choice to make. Either they could torture him for another eight hours or he could agree to experience what rape feels like. Roleplay it. They made him pick which one, like he was going to agree to being tortured for an additional eight hours. He's twelve years old. He had no idea what the roleplay would do to him, what they would do to him. He picked the one that would have been faster, what he thought would have been less painful. They made him pick which one would do it. He thinks it was consensual. That it was just training. I had to take him to the hospital. He was bleeding, he probably needed stitches. He's twelve years old and a grown man forced himself inside of him. They have him believing he wanted it, that he said it was ok."

"They could have killed him. His body isn't designed to handle sex right now, not with a full grown man. They could have caused internal bleeding. He's lucky he only needed stitches. What were his other injuries?"

"The Wolf healed him from them. Apparently, being raped didn't concern him enough to heal that part. I need that name, you know I wouldn't ask you unless it was important. That doctor won't even let me see Sasuke. Said I'm not authorized, that Danzo didn't give me permission to see Sasuke when he is in the hospital. I can't tell Danzo what happened to Sasuke because then Sasuke is at fault for telling me about secret ANBU training. All I can do to protect Sasuke from this happening to him again is to ensure that son of a bitch never touches him. I can't do that without a name. Please Tenzo."

Tenzo gave a nod as he spoke. "Tempra Mika. You'll find him in training grounds two at this hour. He likes to watch the younger ninja train. He likes them young. Danzo doesn't do anything about it. Mika tried to drug another Captain's son a year ago, all Danzo did was tell him not to get caught next time."

"That's great. He's a child molester and Danzo is allowing it to happen."

"All five of them are the worst of the worst. Danzo picked them all for that reason. It never used to be like that, but Danzo felt it was better to have Hunter-nins as emotionless as possible. They are worse than the criminals they hunt. They have no souls, no hearts. They will kill, torture and rape at willing. Danzo allows them to do whatever they want and covers for them as long as they keep making him look good. Sasuke is just a new toy to them. The Lion is the leader, if you put the fear of God into him, that fear will trickle down to the others. I'll keep an eye out for Sasuke and do what I can. Like I said the other Captains are worried as well. I'll do what I can."

"Thank-you and I'm sorry for forcing you to break your oath on this. But I needed to know. I need to stop this from happening again."

"I know you do. And you didn't force me to do anything Senpai. I offered the name. I could have said no. Be careful."

"I will."

Kakashi made his way out of the apartment and headed straight for the training grounds. He was not going to let this man turn Sasuke into one of his victims, not again. Kakashi found Mika easily enough in one of the trees watching a group of male ninjas working out. Kakashi threw a kunai at him, the man easily dodged it but that was what Kakashi wanted. Kakashi came up behind Mika and grabbed him. He held onto the front of Mika's shirt and slammed him up against a tree placing his knee between the man's legs. When most would have been afraid to see an enraged Kakashi in front of them, Mika just smirked.

"Heard did ya? I guess I need to talk to the bitch about telling people about our training. I'll make sure he doesn't talk anymore."

"You think you're tough? You tortured and raped a defenseless twelve year old boy." Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

"He was so easy too. All we had to do was tell him he would be apart of our family. He just had to pass that one training session. All he wants is a family. He wants it so bad that he will believe anything we tell him as long as we treat him like he's one of us. Pathetic. At least his piece of shit brother wasn't so weak minded."

"He's a traumatized kid and you took advantage of that to hurt him even more. You're supposed to be protecting people like him."

"I don't do protection. But I guess he would know all about that now wouldn't he. I pounded into him without any lube or a condom. I've never felt an ass that tight before. I could have fucked him for days. It only sucks I couldn't hear him scream." Mika gave a chuckle before he continued. "He thanked me afterwards too. We put a cock ring on him. Shit his dick was so swollen I thought it would fall off. He sat there and let me jerk him off. We told him it was a bit of sex ed. The others jerked off on his face and I made sure he tasted each and every one of them. All it took to break him was forcing him to kill ten people who were probably innocent and eight hours of torture. I think next time I'll see what it feels like to shove my dick down his throat. I bet he'll moan after awhile. They always do."

That was enough for Kakashi. He wasn't going to let this son of a bitch anywhere near Sasuke like that again. He wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. He would if he had to later though, he didn't care if he ended up in jail for it. Kakashi lashed out and punched Mika hard across the face earning him a satisfying crack as Mika's nose broke. Kakashi continued to punch him until his face was a bloody mess. Kakashi then slammed him back against the wall and watched as Mika tried to stay conscious.

"You listen to me you piece of shit. If you ever lay a land on Sasuke like that again, you or your friends. I'll kill you. They'll be finding your body parts for years by the time I'm done with you. I am stronger and more powerful than you could ever be and you fucking know it. Keep your hands off from him. I'll know if you don't. He'll tell me and then I'm going to find you and make you scream. This is your only warning."

And with that Kakashi used all of his strength and kneed Mika right in the crotch. Mika collapsed down onto the ground withering in pain. Kakashi turned and walked off. He didn't know if Mika would take his threat seriously or not. All he could do was be there for Sasuke and hope this never happened to him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Self-harm and talking about grooming.**

 **Reviews keep me going!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

 **Week Three**

The Lion made his way into the locker rooms specifically made just for the Hunter Squad. He had been off for the past week because of the broken bones in his face after Kakashi had beaten him. He was just as furious about that night as he was almost a week ago when it happened. He was going to make sure Kakashi paid for it. There were other ways to hurt a man without ever laying a hand on him.

"Hey boss, you're back. How's the jaw?" The Bear asked.

"Fine. I've been stuck in the house all week resting." The Lion tossed his bag into his locker and they could all tell he was furious still.

"What are we going to do about Hatake? We can't let that go unpunished." The Fox said.

"What can we do? Hatake is more powerful than all of us combined. He's one of the best in the village." The Cat said.

"Only because of his eye. Otherwise he wouldn't be. We can't let this go unpunished." The Wolf said.

"We're not. We're going to hit him where it hurts the most. The bitch." The Lion said.

"Is that really smart? There's no guarantee that the kid won't say anything to him." The Cat advised.

"He'll stay quiet. We're going to give him exactly what he wants, a family. We'll make him one of us. Get him killing and torturing, make him think that only we could understand him. Keep him so busy that he's too tired to even talk to Hatake. I'll keep working him. He's gay he just doesn't know it. I'll make him my bitch. Make him feel cared for and loved. Screw with his head so much that he'll only rely on us. Only trust us. We'll take him away from Hatake and break his heart in the process. Then when we're done with the bitch we toss him aside like the garbage he is." The Lion said.

"This'll be fun." The Bear said with a laugh.

"It's a dangerous game, but I guess that is what makes it so much fun to play. When are we starting this?" The Fox asked.

"I'll go over after training and speak with him. Start getting him to question Hatake. On missions we make him do most of it. Start covering his hands with blood. His mind is weak, he's already breaking it won't take much to finish the job. Tomorrow we'll take him out after training. Go to dinner, then the club. Keep him awake until it's time for training again." The Lion said.

"The more tired he is, the easier his mind will be to manipulate. Between the exhaustion and isolation he'll cling to anything that makes him feel somewhat normal and sane. He's at the perfect age for it." The Wolf said.

"This shit is gonna be fun. We'll fuck with Hatake and screw Itachi in the process." The Fox said.

"Teach them all a lesson." The Cat agreed.

"Let's go, we got training. Start thinking of shit we can do to keep the bitch busy." The Lion ordered.

"Maybe there's a way to get him out of his apartment. Force him to live with one of us." The Cat suggested.

"Don't really want him around all the time. Maybe just a weekend at a time. Tell him a new threat has come up against him and he needs to stay with one of us to protect him." The Lion said.

"It would help with some one on one time for you both. If he's loyal to you, he'll do anything you say. Wouldn't be a bad idea." The Wolf said as they made their way out.

"I'll make it happen. Hatake is going to regret ever laying a hand on me." The Lion said with pure darkness in his voice.

They were going to make sure Kakashi got exactly what he deserved and Sasuke was going to be the one to pay the price.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after five when Sasuke was just finishing up in the shower. He had spent the past six days in bed and he was feeling better. He wasn't sick at all yesterday and he was hopeful that meant he was finally on the mend. After he had woken up in the hospital, alone, Sasuke had no idea how he felt about anything that happened the previous day. His mind was at war with itself, something Sasuke was not used to happening. Part of him knew what happened was wrong and shouldn't have happened to him. The other part of him knew that it was training and they didn't want to hurt him like that. He had consented to the whole thing and even took pleasure in the Lion's touch afterwards. Something that also confused the hell out of Sasuke. He knew sex was natural, that it was natural for him to be aroused when someone was touching him like that. The others didn't seem to mind and seemed very comfortable around each other. Kakashi had said he was twelve and wouldn't understand until he was older about sex. Sasuke figured what happened must have been one of those things he would understand when he was older.

What Sasuke couldn't understand was why he was so different in the past three weeks now. He couldn't get a handle on his emotions like he always could, even when he was little. Sasuke thought maybe it was from lack of sleep in the past few weeks, but it wasn't getting any better. His mind was always thinking about things, that never bothered him before. He was also always cold anymore. None of it made any sense. Kabuto said he was healthy so it must have been in his mind. Sasuke didn't know if his body was reacting to stress or anxiety, he figured he would ask the doctor tomorrow about it during his appointment. Sasuke needed to figure something out or he was never going to survive being in the ANBU. He had to get his head back on straight and focus on training and getting stronger. The squad was going to train him so with some luck he should be strong enough to kill Itachi in a couple of years. Nothing else mattered and that is what Sasuke had to remember.

Sasuke turned the water off and pulled the curtain back. He was instantly shocked to see the Lion standing in his bathroom against the sink facing him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

He went to reach for a towel only to find that it was gone.

"You really need to work on your senses. I've been here for five minutes. If I was an enemy you would have been dead. You should also always have a kunai on you at all times. Even in the shower. You are apart of an elite squad with enemies."

"I will remember that. Where is my towel?"

"Air drying is good for the skin."

"I'm cold and I want my towel. Where is it?"

The Lion pulled it out from behind him and handed it to Sasuke.

"Too bad, I liked the view."

Sasuke quickly wrapped the towel around his waist with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You going shy on me now?" The Lion teased.

"I need clothes."

Sasuke made his way out of the room and headed for his bedroom. The Lion following behind him.

"I don't know why you are so shy. I've seen you naked. I've seen you cum. I've seen you licking cum off a cock. You really don't need to be shy around me."

"That shouldn't have happened. I don't know why that happened."

"It happened because it felt good. Nothing wrong with feeling good kid. We all work hard together and we play hard together. I thought you were mature enough to handle it, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are too young to be in the family."

"I am mature. I've been raising myself since I was seven. I've been training and working my ass off since I was six to get to the top. I know hard work." Sasuke said with an edge to his voice as he went and got dressed.

"Top in your class. Top rookie in the village. You don't get that title by being lazy. You're problem is you don't know how to play. We'll teach you how though. We'll teach you everything you could ever want to know. Why did you work so hard anyways?" The Lion asked as he went and sat down on Sasuke's bed against the headboard secretly loving the view of Sasuke naked in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he got his pants on.

"You were an orphan. You lost your whole family in one night, were even there for some of it. No one would have thought twice if you were a nothing after that. What kept you going?"

"Hatred."

"Against your brother?"

"My hatred for him kept me going, even when I wanted to give up. I'm going to kill him one day and finally avenge my family. I don't care what I have to do to get stronger. I will kill him."

The hatred in Sasuke's voice was very much a new sound to the Lion. He had no idea Sasuke could hold so much hatred in him. This was becoming way too easy.

"Well then, we'll teach you everything you need to know about revenge. We'll make you strong enough to kill him. Hold on to that goal kid, it'll get you through the darkest times."

Sasuke walked over to the bed, but he didn't sit down.

"What brings you by? Do we have a mission?"

"Naw wanted to talk to you. Check in on you. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Sleeping most of the past week away has seem to help me. I've been reading those books. It seems straightforward. I'll need to memorize most of it, but it was interesting to learn all about the body. There was a lot I didn't know."

"You'll get some hands on experience with it, that'll help you to remember it all. I'm glad you are feeling better. You'll be set for training tomorrow. Afterwards, we are all going out for something to eat and to celebrate you becoming our newest family member. We need to teach you how to play."

"Ok, but I have a doctor's appointment right after training."

"We can wait and go after it. It won't take you too long."

"No just getting some bloodwork."

"STD test. You got nothing to worry about I don't have anything. It's just protocol. We do need to talk about something important though. Come sit." The Lion said as he patted the spot on the bed beside him.

Sasuke went over and sat down next to the Lion like he was told.

"What is it?"

"It's about what happened that day. I need you to know that I didn't want to hurt you like that. None of us did, but especially me. I had to hurt you that way. You picked me to do it and I couldn't hold back. Danzo would have found out if we didn't and then we all would have been in trouble."

"I know you didn't want to. And I did pick you. I'm sorry that I put you through that, it couldn't have been easy for you."

"It wasn't. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be in pain like that. Your first time should have been different. It's why afterwards I wanted to show you how good it can feel when someone is touching you. I'm sure you are confused by it. You probably never expected to be turned on by another man."

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that. The ring made me that way." Sasuke found this conversation to be slightly uncomfortable, but he knew he couldn't let that show. He didn't want any of them thinking he wasn't mature enough to handle this.

"The ring didn't make it feel good though. Do you even look at guys or girls in a sexual way?"

"No, I've always focused on training."

"Well, you'll figure it out if you like guys or girls or both even. I can always help you with that too. Not really the point of this conversation though. We can talk about that another day. I just needed to make sure you knew that I never wanted to do that to you."

"No I get it."

"Good. That takes us to our next point. You told Hatake about what happened."

"I didn't mean to, he found me in the shower and figured it out. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to talk about any of the training."

"You aren't. Everything we do whether that is in training, on a mission or on our time off, has to stay a secret. It seems extreme I know, but you never know when someone is listening or what can be used against us later on. The rule is there to keep all of us safe. You can't tell him anything ever again. No matter how much he asks. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I won't do it again."

"You can't be breaking sacred rules like that. Danzo has thrown ninja in jail for doing that. Your ass in jail wouldn't survive. You'd be passed around as the cell block bitch by the end of the first day. We can't protect you if you keep making stupid mistakes like this."

"I won't."

"I covered for you with Danzo, but you are going to owe me for it and I will collect on that debt one day. Hatake also came after me that night. He broke my jaw, nose and cheek bone. I had to spend the past week on medical leave because of him."

"He did what? Why would he do that to you?" Sasuke asked shocked that Kakashi had shown such violence.

"He was pissed that I had touched you. He was completely unstable and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I never even raised a hand to him. He just attacked me then kneed me in the nuts so hard I threw up blood. He kept going on and on about how you were his and no one else could have you. He sounded jealous."

"That's not possible. He looks at me like a student. I was his student until almost three weeks ago. He's just protective of me."

"Ya because it's his job. You aren't his student anymore. He has no reason to even be around you. All he is going to do is try and convince you that we are the bad guys, Treat you like a little kid that can't make his own decisions. You're not five, or are you?"

"Obviously not."

"Exactly so don't let him treat you like you are. You are in an elite squad now, that means you need to be an adult just like the rest of us. I get it, his actions were not within your control, but you made him like that when you went against the rules and told him what happened. You put my life in danger. He could have killed me or seriously hurt me even worse. That would have been on you. You could have lost your family all over again."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea he would ever act like that. I don't even know how he found out your identity. It won't happen again I promise."

"It better not or the next time it won't be us having a friendly chat about it. And you owe me huge for this one too. You better pay up when I come to collect."

Sasuke just gave a nod. He had no idea what the favor would be. All he could really do was hope it wouldn't be too bad.

"Good so we're in agreement on not talking to anyone, especially Hatake about what we do."

"Promise."

"Good. I gotta get out of here. You should rest up for tomorrow. It's your first day of training. We're gonna start on your swordsmanship so be prepared." The Lion said as he got off the bed.

"I will be."

"See you tomorrow then kid."

And with that the Lion popped out of the room with a simple summoning jutsu, one that Sasuke was seriously thinking about learning. Sasuke still couldn't believe that Kakashi would do something so violent to the Lion. He had told Kakashi he consented, it wasn't rape, there was no reason for him to go after the Lion like that. To actually break multiple bones in his body was unjustified. Sasuke liked Kakashi. He liked talking with him and being around him. Kakashi had this aura about him that made Sasuke feel safe. Now he was wondering if he was right about Kakashi at all. He was confused once again and Sasuke hated it. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could focus on training, something he was very good at. For tonight he needed to grab something to eat before getting some sleep. Three a.m always came quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found himself once again in the exam room. Three weeks and it seemed like he spent most of his time here anymore. His first actual day of training with the squad had gone well. They worked with him on using his katana and they were all very nice to him. They were joking around together and treating him like he had always been there. It was nice after the past few weeks. Kabuto walked into the room and gave Sasuke a warm smile.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"Not in pain or sore anywhere?"

"Not really. My stomach is still tender, is that normal?"

"It can be. I'll check with the ultrasound to make sure everything is healing properly inside, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Sasuke just gave a nod as Kabuto went to take some of his blood.

"Last time we talked you were sick from stress. How has that been since?"

"I'm still sick. Some days it's not as bad. You said it's from stress."

"Yes. You need to learn how to better manage your stress and anxiety Sasuke-Kun."

"How do I do that?"

"There are good and bad ways to deal with stress and anxiety. Some of the good ways are; exercise, meditation, reading, being around friends, taking soothing breaths, things like that. Bad ways would be to drink or do drugs. Some people cut themselves."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would someone cut themselves?" Sasuke could understand a lot of things, but that just seemed stupid. How would causing more pain help with anything?

"Lay back for me."

Sasuke did as Kabuto pulled the ultrasound machine over.

"When you are hurt endorphins are released into your body. Those endorphins can also cause someone to feel relief. When someone cuts their wrist it releases those endorphins in a control setting. They find it peaceful."

"Seems stupid to hurt yourself to feel better."

"What one person finds stupid another finds intelligent. It's a matter of perspective. Lots of ninja and ANBU do it to establish a sense of control over their life. It helps to keep their minds level and in control so they can handle their missions. Everyone handles stress and anxiety differently, you just need to discover the best way for you to handle yours Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn."

Kabuto checked on Sasuke's uterus and was pleased to see that everything was moving along nicely. Sasuke was starting to feel better, but morning sickness always came in waves. He was showing symptoms sooner than a woman, because he had the uterus and embryos placed in him. Normally a woman holds some level of the hormones within their system so it takes three weeks before their body notices anything. With Sasuke carrying twins he was noticing the change sooner because he was a man. Within another three weeks he will start to show. It could be explained away by stress, water weight, etc. So far everything was going well.

"Everything is healing nicely Sasuke. I will have your blood work results in a week. Come back and check in. Until then you are cleared to go."

Sasuke sat up and got off the bed. He was still confused about the whole cutting thing. He couldn't understand how that would even help. He would have to do some research and see. His mind always wanted to learn and understand things. It had been that way ever since he was a little boy. Sasuke headed out of the hospital and saw that his squad was standing there out of their uniforms and waiting for him. Tonight they were going for dinner and then afterwards Sasuke had no idea, they said they were going to show him how to have some fun. Sasuke had no idea what that was going to be, but he had a feeling he was going to find out.

"You cleared kid?" The Wolf asked.

"Ya."

"Great let's grab some grub." The Bear said.

They all headed off to a restaurant and once there they grabbed a booth in the back. They had Sasuke sitting in the middle of the booth with the Lion on his right side and the Fox on his left.

"You ever been here before?" The Cat asked.

"Once. With my Genin squad."

"We come here once a week normally. No one bothers us here. You did well today in training." The Lion said.

"You've never used a sword before. It'll take time for you to be good at it." The Cat commented.

"It still feels awkward having it." Sasuke said.

"It can at first. You have to get used to the weight of it." The Fox said.

"Most start at a younger age than you. You've got some catching up to do." The Wolf said.

"But you know how to train hard, you'll get there." The Cat said with a warm smile.

The waitress came over to take all of their orders before heading back.

"Tonight is about teaching him how to play, not about training. Enough with the shop talk boys." The Lion Said.

"Right, we're supposed to teach you how to have some fun, relieve stress." The Wolf said.

"The doctor brought that up, relieving stress. What do you do to relieve stress?" Sasuke asked.

"We play." The Cat said with a mischievous smile.

"Play what? Board games?" Sasuke was still confused about this. They always say they play hard, but they never tell Sasuke what they actually do.

The guys all gave a chuckle to that.

"What are we? Five?" The Fox said.

"We play like adults. You want to be in this family, then you need to learn how to play like we do." The Bear said.

"What do you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sex mostly. There's a lot of sex and drinking. We like to party." The Lion said as he calmly moved his hand and placed it on Sasuke's thigh.

"What did the doctor recommend?" The Wolf asked.

"Exercise, reading, meditation."

"That's all? He didn't talk about any of the good stuff?" The Cat asked.

"That was the good stuff in his opinion. He told me about the bad ways to deal with stress."

"Ya all the fun ways. What did he say were the bad ones?" The Lion asked.

"Drinking and drugs. He also mentioned something about a person cutting themselves. I don't really understand that one."

"It helps people feel in control. It can be very therapeutic actually." The Wolf said.

"I don't see how causing yourself pain would be therapeutic." Sasuke said.

The waitress came over to give them their food before she went back to handle her other tables.

"Oh no it can be. You like to feel in control of your life right?" The Lion asked.

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Cutting yourself is part of keeping the control in your life. It can help make you feel better. Sometimes the stress gets to be too much and some people will cut themselves to help relieve that stress. It's the same effect if they took a shot of whiskey or smoked a joint. None of which are bad ways to deal with stress, they're just different ways. We don't do drugs though." The Lion said.

"But you've done the other two before?" Sasuke asked.

"We all drink." The Wolf said.

"But I've done it once or twice." The Lion said. He was lying. None of them would ever do something so weak. But they wanted Sasuke weak. The Lion was going to do everything he could to make Sasuke completely at his mercy.

"Really?" Sasuke was shocked.

"Of course. We all have our own way of dealing with stress. You just need to find your own way. The only way to do that is by you experimenting and see which one works best for you." The Lion answered.

"Try something different each time and see what works for you. In our experience though, meditation and exercise doesn't work. Drinking and sex works great. Might be hard to drink at your age though." The Fox commented.

"I'll figure something out." Sasuke wasn't about to start having sex, drinking or cutting himself. He would find a way to handle all of this, just like he always had.

"Of course you will and we'll help you to figure it out." The Lion said with a warm smile.

They spent the rest of the dinner just talking about nothing. Bit by bit Sasuke got more comfortable being around them. He did notice that whenever the Lion got the chance he would put his hand on Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke didn't know why the Lion was doing it, but he didn't feel comfortable or uncomfortable from it. Once dinner was over Sasuke followed them to another location. They walked down an alley and stopped at a door that had a few people standing in line outside of it. Sasuke had never seen it before, but he also never paid that much attention to allies before either. After training he always went home to eat and rest. He never went out at night, there was no point. They completely bypassed the line and headed straight in. It was clear to Sasuke that they had done this many times before. They walked in and Sasuke saw that it was a nightclub. He had no idea that Konoha even had a nightclub. It looked nice as far as Sasuke knew. All around the outer walls of the club were red booths set up on a few steps with a couple of rows of tables beneath that. In the middle of the club was a huge dance floor with lights streaming down from the ceiling in all different colours. There was a bar off to the right of them and the place was already getting busy. Something Sasuke didn't expect as it was a Monday night.

They all made their way over to a booth and once again Sasuke was placed in the middle of the booth with the Lion and Fox on either side of him. It was a tighter fit in the booth this time around though.

"What do you think?" The Bear asked, keeping his voice louder so he could be heard over the music.

"It's different. I didn't know a place like this was even in Konoha."

"We all need some play time in our lives. This is how adults do it. Welcome to being an adult kid." The Cat said with a smirk.

A waitress came over and took their orders. Sasuke was about to order just a water, but the Lion cut him off.

"He'll have a beer and a shot of whiskey."

The waitress didn't even think twice about it before she nodded her head and headed to the bar for their drinks.

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"You're with us. It doesn't matter. I told you we had to teach you how to play, this is playing. Don't worry, we'll be careful you don't drink too much." The Lion said.

"Ya, you gotta drink with your brothers, it's a rule." The Fox said.

"Alcohol does allow a person to relax and enjoy life more. We'll be careful with how much you drink so you won't be over intoxicated. It'll just loosen you up a bit and let you have a feel for it." The Wolf said.

"Everyone needs to start somewhere. It's safer for you to drink with us than for you to be doing it alone." The Cat said.

"You're not even curious about what it tastes like?" The Lion asked.

"Not really." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Well, you're still about four years too young before alcohol came onto your radar. You're lucky, you get to experience it with us." The Bear said with a huge smile.

"Should we really be drinking when we have training tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Man kid, you need to learn how to loosen up. You can't train all the time and you can't let training get in your way of having fun." The Fox said.

The waitress came back with their drinks and Sasuke looked at his. He really didn't think this was a good idea. He had no interest in drinking. He didn't even want to be here, but he had no idea how to get out of it. He didn't want them to go back to how they were treating him. He couldn't go through that again and he wasn't about to let what he had gone through the other day be for nothing.

"Every real man needs to know how to take a shot of whiskey. You have to do it all in one go. A real man doesn't sip from a shot glass." The Lion started.

"Grab your glass." The Cat said.

Sasuke grabbed his shot glass and waited for the others to do it as well.

"When you get used to the taste you'll be able to drink the shot without any problems. On three you take the whole shot and than take a drink from your beer. It'll help with the burn that whiskey gives ya. Alright boys, one, two, three." The Lion said.

Sasuke took the shot all in one go like he was supposed to. He instantly felt the burning in his throat. He took the drink from his beer and the burning did ease, but he also got the disgusting taste in his mouth from the beer. Sasuke coughed as he put his beer down. The Lion put his hand around Sasuke's shoulders with a huge grin.

"That's a good boy."

"How was it?" The Wolf asked.

"Different." Sasuke answered.

"You'll get used to it and then like it." The Cat said.

The Lion moved his arm and placed his hand once again on Sasuke's upper thigh.

"Tonight you have taken a step to becoming a man." The Bear said.

"Now we party!" The Fox yelled as he held up his beer.

The others all picked theirs up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke gave a weak smile as he picked up his own beer and took a drink with the rest of them. He wasn't liking this at all, but he really had no choice but to stay. His life couldn't afford to insult or offend any of them. It didn't feel right to him, but it was only the first time. It might feel different next time. And Sasuke knew there would be a next time. All he could do was go along and hope that one day he would be able to get out of this situation.

 **Week Four**

Sasuke was once again at the doctor's office. He was really getting sick of being here, but he wanted to talk to Kabuto about what had been going on. This past week he had been sick as hell. That night after drinking Sasuke was sure he was going to die. He had been so sick he almost couldn't make it through training, while the others acted as if they had been sleeping all night long. Yesterday Sasuke had been throwing up a bit of blood in the morning as well. He had no idea what was going on with him this past month and he was getting sick of it. He just wanted to be able to wake up a feel healthy again. Sasuke was sitting on the exam room table once again when Kabuto came into the room.

"Afternoon Sasuke-Kun, what brings you by?"

"I've been really sick. I threw up some blood yesterday too. I don't understand why I'm so sick."

"Are you experiencing any other symptoms?"

"I'm cold all the time. I've been getting dizzy spells."

"Last time you were feeling better. Has anything changed between then and now? Have you eaten or drank anything new? Or bad food?"

"No new food. Last week though I did go out with my squad and we had some drinks."

"What type of drinks?"

"Beer and whiskey."

"You had alcohol? You're twelve Sasuke-Kun. How many did you have?"

"Four beer and four shots. It wasn't my idea."

"I'll take your blood and then do an ultrasound on your stomach. You shouldn't be drinking Sasuke-Kun, it is dangerous at your age. Alcohol can do a great deal of damage on your system, especially at your age and especially after surgery like you had. It is my medical recommendation that you don't drink until you are at last sixteen. That is probably the cause of the blood you've experienced. It can happen when a person throws up enough times."

"What about being cold and dizzy?"

"That can be a side effect from persistent throwing up. You need nutrients and fluids." Kabuto said as he took Sasuke's blood.

"But why am I still sick? It's been a month."

"Your body is stressed Sasuke-Kun. You are also not eating right because you are sick all the time. It's a vicious circle."

"Then how do I stop being sick? I've tried meditating and reading. It hasn't helped."

"You need to find one that will help. At this point anything would be best, except drinking and drugs. They could kill you. I can give you a prescription to help soothe your stomach. That should help you to be able to eat something during the day. If you take one pill it will last eight hours. You can only take one a day though otherwise it could be dangerous to you."

Sasuke just gave a nod as Kabuto finished getting his blood work once again. With that done Sasuke laid down so Kabuto could do the ultrasound. Sasuke had no idea why he needed so many of them. It wasn't like Kabuto ever found anything. Maybe if he did, it might actually explain why he was feeling like this all of a sudden in the past month.

"How has training been going?"

"Not bad I guess."

"You need to really work on your stress Sasuke-Kun, it's not good for you."

"I'm trying. Nothing seems to be working."

"Have you seen your old squad?"

"No. I've been too busy with training or missions. They've been busy too."

"You should try to see them. That might help. I would prefer you to find some form of relief once a day to help you. That will also help with your upset stomach."

"I've never had this problem before though, it makes no sense for it to be happening now."

"Our body is always changing. You are a growing young man, your hormones are changing. What you didn't find stressful a year ago could be something you find stressful now. You have a new position and with a great deal of pressure and expectations to go with it. It's natural for you to be feeling stressed. What is not good is for you to be feeling so stressed that your body is reacting this way. You need a stress reliever."

"I'll keep trying."

"Your stomach looks good. But no more drinking. It's too risky, especially with you throwing up. Alcohol will only irritate your stomach and make it worse."

"Understood."

Kabuto moved the ultrasound machine back. He was thankful to see that everything was ok with the fetuses. It was a close call though, too close for Kabuto's liking. He would have to speak to Danzo about it so he could ensure that the squad didn't take Sasuke out for anymore drinks. Kabuto handed Sasuke a prescription slip as Sasuke got up off the exam table. They both made their way out of the room. Sasuke headed down to the pharmacy within the hospital to get his prescription filled. He had no idea if it would help, but he was hoping it would. He needed the chance to be able to get over being sick and maybe actually start feeling better. Sasuke waited around for twenty minutes before he got his medicine. He then headed out to get home. He was tired and needed some sleep. When he did arrive home he was surprised to see Kakashi standing outside of his apartment. He hadn't seen him since the night he was taken to the hospital. Kakashi had been gone on a mission with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was not in the mood for this.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Checking in on you. I've been gone on a mission for the past two weeks. Can I come in?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you Kakashi." Sasuke said letting the exhaustion come through in his voice.

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to make sure you're ok. I've been gone for two weeks almost now. I just want to catch up. That's all Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a sigh before he gave a nod. He went and unlocked his door and they headed inside. Kakashi could see that Sasuke's place wasn't as clean and organized as it normally was. Sasuke was always very clean and he had a place for everything. His apartment almost looked unlived in. Today, you could very much tell someone lived here. There were dishes in the sink, a blanket and pillow on the couch and books were all over the coffee table and some even on the floor. The floor itself was hardwood and in desperate need of a cleaning. Sasuke went and placed his medicine on his kitchen counter before he headed off to his bedroom to get changed.

"Have you been busy?" Kakashi asked loud enough so Sasuke could hear him.

"Training mostly."

"You've been busy outside of training?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Your place is not how it normally is."

Sasuke walked back into the room as he spoke. "I've been tired."

"I can see that. Have you still been sick?"

"Just everyday." Sasuke made his way over to his kitchen. He wasn't really hungry, but he needed something to eat.

The other problem was, he hadn't even been able to go to the grocery store to get some food. He only had rice, salted crackers and a can of chicken soup.

"What has the doctor said?"

"That I need to find a stress reliever."

"How is that going to help you with not being sick every day. It's been a month now roughly."

"He says it's from stress. That my body is reacting to all of the changes in my life. I just need a stress reliever and I should be fine. I also need to eat better. He gave me a prescription to take once a day to try and help settle my stomach. I'll try it tomorrow and see if that helps."

"Stress can make you sick, but it seems unlikely that it would continue to make you sick every day. You're also exhausted to go with it. Has he run any tests?"

"He takes blood work every week and uses the ultrasound to make sure everything healed right. He says I'm not sick. He's a doctor it's not like I can argue with him."

Sasuke settled for chicken soup and started to cook it. He then turned to look at his dirty dishes and knew he should be doing them. It wasn't much in the way of cleaning his apartment, but at least he would have clean dishes. Sasuke went over to the sink and started to put some water into it. Sasuke felt a hand on the small of his back as Kakashi spoke.

"I'll do them, you need to sit. When was the last time you had any water?"

"After training on my way to the hospital."

"You need more. Sit down and let me help."

Kakashi guided Sasuke over to the stools in the kitchen at his island. Sasuke sat down and Kakashi grabbed him some water.

"What do you do to relieve stress?" Sasuke asked.

"I read or spend some time with my friends. I'll work out. And on the occasion I will have something to drink. Not that I am recommending that you drink alcohol."

"Definitely not doing that again." Sasuke said with a groan.

"What do you mean again?" Kakashi asked as he turned around to give Sasuke his full attention.

"Last week my squad took me out to dinner to celebrate and then took me to a club. I didn't even know Konoha had a club. They kept ordering me drinks and it wasn't like I could say no."

"They bought you drinks. You're twelve years old. You shouldn't have even been in that club. How many drinks?" Sasuke's system was already having problems, that very last thing he needed to do was add alcohol into the mix.

"Four beer and four shots of whiskey. I thought I was dying the next day."

"Eight drinks. Shit Sasuke you could have ended up in the hospital. It's dangerous for you to be drinking that much."

"The doctor said the same thing. I'm not going to do it anymore I promise. He said it would be against doctor recommendation. At least now I have an excuse the next time they want me to drink."

"Why would they even take you to that place?"

"They said I needed to learn how to have fun and not just work all the time. A stress reliever that works for them."

"That is not a stress reliever that twelve year olds get to have. There are many positive ones out there. What have you usually done?"

"Nothing. I've never been bothered by stress before. I've always been able to handle it. I've tried meditating and reading this past week, but that hasn't worked obviously. I don't know what else to do."

"You'll find something. Exercise or yoga can be good. Or even just watching a movie to relax can help. Being around friends is also good. Why don't we go out tomorrow night with Naruto and Sakura? We can go after you are done training so it's not late."

"We usually finish around four. Could meet you somewhere for five I guess."

"I'll meet you here and we can go together. You might find that it helps. Have you been drinking ginger tea?"

"Ya I have been. I'm out though. I'll have to go after dinner to grab a few things."

"You need some real food into you too. I know it's hard, but hopefully with that new medicine you'll be able to feel better and eat better."

"Hopefully."

Kakashi grabbed a clean bowl and put some of the soup into it. He grabbed a spoon and placed it down for Sasuke. He then turned and started to wash the dishes while Sasuke ate.

"How has the squad been treating you?"

"Good. They've been training me on my katana. Itachi always made it look so easy."

"I think Itachi always made everything look so easy. I can help you with it, when you are feeling better."

"Thanks. Are there any jutsus I should know for the ANBU?"

"Um, none that come to mind. Each squad member has their own special abilities. One normally can track chakra. Another has medical training. Things like that. With your Sharingan though, you can learn any jutsu that you wish just by seeing it. Never forget that. Even if someone is using one around you, your eyes will pick it up. You might know more than you think you do."

"How will I know then?"

"By thinking about it and trying to see if you can do it. Though until you are feeling better I would recommend you are careful with using high chakra powered jutsus unless you have to. Being sick will drain your chakra more as you know."

"I'll be careful. So I could even do jutsus that I've seen you do?"

"Ya can if you had your Sharingan going. Once you are feeling better we can always have a training session where I perform different justus and you can copy them. Building up your repertoire will be good for you. The more jutsus you have the better prepared you'll be in a fight."

"Ok."

"You haven't had any problems with them though right?"

"You mean after you beat up their leader?"

"He had it coming. You can't trust them Sasuke." Kakashi said with an edge in his voice.

"Never said I did. That doesn't change that it wasn't your place to do that to him. Everything that happened was consensual. It's not his fault that you can't accept that."

"What happened was the furthest thing from consensual Sasuke. They manipulated you. Took advantage of you. Danzo won't do anything about it so I did something to make sure it would never happen again. He could have killed you."

"He didn't want to do that to me." Sasuke instantly denied.

"Snap out of it Sasuke. You are smarter than this. Stop letting him manipulate you. He could have been trying to groom you."

"What?" Sasuke was now confused. He had no idea what Kakashi meant by grooming him.

Kakashi went and sat down next to Sasuke, making sure he kept his voice calm and even. He wasn't mad at Sasuke. This wasn't his fault and making it seem like it was would only make the situation worse.

"Grooming is what you call it when an adult is sexual towards a child. It's more than just a one time thing, like some child molestation or rapes. Grooming is when the adult will target a child, that child is usually in a vulnerable position, like having no parents. He will make them feel safe or cared for. He puts himself in that child's life and slowly starts to control it. He will isolate the child from friends and any family they might have. He will give special gifts to the child and do whatever he can to earn that child's trust. Manipulate situations to suit him better. All the while he is testing the child. Little touches here and there and he'll see how the child reacts to them. Getting changed around each other or going swimming without clothes on. Slowly he will start to touch the child sexually and show the child how good it can feel. At that point it then becomes all about control. Keeping the child in line so he can continue to molest the child."

"That's insane. And not happening to me." Sasuke instantly denied.

"Maybe it's not. And I hope with everything in me that I'm wrong. Maybe it was a one time deal and it won't happen again. But you need to be made aware of it so you can see the signs. So you are able to detect what he might be trying to do to you and you can stop it. If he does anything like I just said to you, you need to tell me. Please Sasuke, even if it seem innocent. You need to tell me before it reaches the next stage. I promise you I won't be mad. I won't yell or think any differently of you. Promise you will tell me."

"I promise if any of them do anything like that to me I'll let you know. But they won't. It was just that one day. I'm part of their family now, they won't hurt me like that."

"I pray you are right. I will always be here for you though Sasuke, no matter what. You can tell me anything."

"I know. I'll be ok. With any luck my new medicine will help with me not throwing up and I'll be better in no time."

"I hope so, because you are looking worse each time I see you. How is the soup going down?"

"It's ok. I'm not a fan of chicken noodle soup, but it works."

"I'm surprised you don't have tomato soup in here."

"Ate that yesterday. It's a sad day when I have no tomatoes in my kitchen." Sasuke lightly joked.

"For you I would imagine so. I'm surprised you don't grow your own."

"Not enough sun on my balcony otherwise I would. I'll get some at the store."

"Have you ever had homemade tomato soup?"

"Not since I was little. Itachi used to make it. It was the only thing he could cook. And grilled cheese."

"That was all he could cook?"

"That was it unless he could put it in the microwave. He made great tomato soup though. I haven't had tomato soup and grilled cheese in two months now."

"I haven't had it in about eight years." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"That's wrong. You are missing out."

Sasuke finished his soup and bought his bowl over to the sink.

"You've been sleeping on the couch at night?"

"Sort of. I don't mean to, but I always end up falling asleep there. After the third night I gave up and started to leave a pillow and blanket out here just in case. I'll try and read after training, but I always fall asleep."

"Why not read in bed?"

"I might start doing that. I haven't figured out how to work around this training schedule yet."

"It's hard being up at three a.m for the day. Most people are up for fourteen hours, sixteen at most a day. You are hitting the fourteen hour mark at five when most people are getting off from work. I don't think that is helping you any either. Your body is trying to adjust to the sudden change in your sleeping patterns. Five o'clock at night is more like ten o'clock for you now."

"How do I fix it?"

"You can't. All you can do is accept it and go to bed when the sun is still up."

"That's part of the reason why I've been out here. It's dark in my living room at this hour, but sunny in my bedroom. It goes right through my curtains."

"There are sun blocking curtains you can get. They block the sun completely so when they are closed it will be as if it's midnight in your room."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Maybe I should go do that now. And get groceries at the same time."

"You're exhausted though."

"I know, but I'm going to be just as exhausted tomorrow after dinner. And I know me, I won't want to do it tomorrow after dinner. I'll come back here and crash, but then I'll have no food the next day. Maybe I should suck it up and go do it."

"I'll come help you. We can get it done quick and I can help you carry the things back."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Come on, we can do it all at one store. I know a place that sells the curtains and food."

Sasuke just gave a nod and he went over to grab his things, Together they headed out for the store to grab what Sasuke needed. Tomorrow they would be able to have dinner with Naruto and Sakura and with some luck Sasuke might find it relaxing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squad Thirteen found themselves in Danzo's office late that night. They had no idea what Danzo wanted to see them for.

"It has been brought to my attention that you took the Uchiha to a club and got him drunk."

"Yes Sir last week. You had said we could do what we wanted with him as long as it didn't cause harm to his stomach or kill him. You said you wanted him weak and too tired. We thought by having him drink and keeping him up all night it would make him tired and he wouldn't be able to catch up on sleep." The Lion said.

"And normally I would have been impressed. But Uchiha's are unable to tolerate alcohol. Their bodies are not able to process it like everyone else. You could have killed him."

"I'm sorry Sir. We didn't know." The Lion said.

"And that is the only reason why I am allowing you all this pass. But I will not grant it twice. You are to keep him alive and make sure he does not take any hits to his stomach. Uchihas are more prone to internal bleeding from their stomach, one wrong hit and he could die before he ever gets to a hospital. All you have to do is keep him alive and make sure he is completely loyal. Get him isolated and too weak and rundown to complain."

"We will Sir." The Lion promised.

"Dismissed."

They all gave a nod and made their way out of the office. They headed for the locker room to discuss in private. They weren't aware that Sasuke wouldn't be able to process the alcohol like everyone else. They got close and it could have ended badly for them. They needed a new plan. The Wolf locked the locker room door once they were all in to make sure that no one would interrupt them.

"So drinking is off the table. Now what can we do?" The Cat asked.

"First step is isolating him. Who is around him besides Hatake?" The Fox asked.

"Just his old squad." The Bear answered.

"They go out on missions and from what I've seen they aren't very close." The Wolf said.

"We get him isolated from Hatake then. Keep him busy with training, missions and time together." The Lion said.

"Then what? Getting him isolated won't keep him from going back to Hatake if something goes wrong. We need him loyal without a second thought." The Wolf said.

"We need to do something or get him to do something that would keep him from talking to Hatake. Something he is ashamed of." The Fox said.

"I guess it's time for me to get a new special friend." The Lion said with a smirk.

"That could work. Doc also said he needs to get a stress reliever. Could introduce one." The Bear commented.

"Can't be drugs or drinking. Always get him cutting. Adds to the embarrassment. If he's too ashamed of what he is doing then when Hatake asks he'll just say he's fine." The Wolf said.

"Get him going on cutting. We can take him on fake missions where he'll have to kill. The more we destroy him the easier it will be for when Danzo needs him for something. For whatever he wants to do with the bitch." The Fox said.

"Danzo will clear us for fake missions as long as we stick to the smaller villages." The Bear added.

"I'll go and see him tomorrow night and get him started on the cutting. I'll work on making him feel special." The Lion said, clearly happy about this.

"I'll work up something for a fake mission. Find the perfect place." The Cat said.

"Let's get out of here. We got a big day tomorrow." The Lion said as he pushed off from his locker.

They all made their way out of the room. Tomorrow they would do more training with Sasuke and then tomorrow night the Lion would get his turn with the bitch again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was getting out of the shower. He was supposed to be meeting with his old team for dinner tonight. He didn't know how he felt about it yet. He was tired after training all day, but it went well. He was sick this morning once again, but around eleven this morning he was able to take his pill. He hadn't been sick yet and his stomach was hungry. Sasuke was taking that as a good sign that the medicine was working for him. He was still going to take it slow with eating until he knew for certain that the medicine would work for him like it was supposed to. Sasuke was hoping it would, he was getting sick of being sick all the time anymore. Sasuke quickly got dressed in his old clothes before he made his way out into his kitchen. He grabbed some water just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Sasuke called out.

Kakashi walked in and saw that Sasuke was dressed and ready to go. He looked better as well. Still tired, but he didn't look as pale as he had in the past month.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok. I haven't been sick since I took that pill today. I'm actually feeling hungry."

"That's good Sasuke. Hopefully it keeps working for you and you'll be feeling better in no time. Let's head out so you can eat something while you are feeling well enough to."

Sasuke finished his water and set his glass down before they headed out.

"How was training today? Anything worth mentioning?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really. Just more sword training. They said I'm getting good." Sasuke said sounding slightly proud.

"That's good Sasuke. With you feeling better we can do our own training too."

Sasuke gave a nod as they continued to walk. He knew he should say something, but he didn't want to keep having the same conversation over and over again. Kakashi didn't understand what type of position he was in. He couldn't ignore his new squad. He had to act like one of them so they wouldn't go back to punishing him every second they had a chance to. He needed to get used to this new life of his and find a way to live in it without being killed or tortured all week long. Sasuke was doing what he did best, surviving. They arrived at the restaurant and Sasuke saw that Naruto and Sakura were already there sitting at a table. Sasuke had no idea how this was going to go, but he was hoping it wouldn't be too bad. He just had to get through this and then he could sleep. They walked in and headed over to the table, both sitting down beside each other.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you doing?" Naruto asked with an excited smile.

"Fine. You guys?"

"We're doing great. It's a little weird without you there, but we're rocking the missions." Naruto answered.

"You look tired Sasuke-Kun." Sakura commented.

"I'm fine. Just training a lot. We start at four in the morning."

"Ouch. How long do you go till?" Naruto asked.

"Eight to twelve hours, every day. Depends how the day is going."

"Twelve hours? That's intense. No wonder you are so tired." Sakura said sympathetically.

"No kidding. Kakashi said they were a specialized squad. I had no idea it was that bad. Have you done any missions yet? What kind of training is it?"

"One mission and mostly sword training right now. I can't talk about it really."

"You're learning how to use a sword, that's cool. Is it hard?" Naruto asked.

"At first. It's getting easier. I've got a long way to go still."

"What is your new squad like? Are they friendly?" Sakura asked.

"Ya."

A waitress came over to take their orders. Sasuke asked for a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. Kakashi couldn't help, but smile behind his mask at that.

"What have you both been up to?" Sasuke asked.

"Training and missions. We've been on some pretty cool missions, also boring ones." Naruto answered.

"We were able to travel close to the Earth Village on this last one." Sakura said.

"It took forever. We had to escort this old woman back home. Nothing fun happened either. She just didn't want to make the trip alone."

"It was a nice view on the way though. I've never been that far either." Sakura added.

"Have you been that far?" Naruto asked.

"No. My mission didn't take me anywhere near that far. Maybe one day."

"Your squad is nice though right? You're fitting in?" Sakura asked.

"Ya."

"It must be so cool to be in a specialized squad. How many of you are there?" Naruto asked.

"Six in total."

"We probably shouldn't be talking about this in public." Kakashi said. It wasn't anything serious, but he couldn't stomach hearing Sasuke talking about his squad like they were just normal ninja. They were monsters that got pleasure out of torturing and raping him.

They spent the rest of the dinner eating and talking about nothing. Or Naruto talked about nothing and Sasuke tried his best to stay awake. He was able to eat all of his dinner and he couldn't believe how good it tasted. He had just eaten it two months ago, but it had never tasted this good before. He was going to have to go to the store on his way home to grab some things to make this meal again. Which is exactly what he did once dinner was over. He was thrilled that the pill had worked today. He was feeling full for a change. Dinner with his old team had gone about as well as he expected. He was hoping it would help to make him feel more relaxed, but it didn't do anything to help him feel better. Sasuke had no idea how he was ever going to be able to help with his stress or anxiety. Sasuke didn't even know what he was feeling. He had never felt this way before. His mind was on edge all the time. He can't seem to get it to settle, even when he is sleeping. With this new medicine he was at least able to eat during an eight hour period without being sick. Now he needed to figure out how to get his mind to quiet down so he could truly sleep.

Sasuke walked back into his apartment and locked the door. He went over to his kitchen and instantly noticed he wasn't alone. Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his pocket and turned around. The Lion was right in front of him and wearing a smirk.

"Better than last time. You have a kunai at least. You should have noticed the second you walked through the door though."

"No one ever breaks into my apartment."

"You are an elite ANBU now. Just wearing the uniform gives you more enemies. Anyone could target you, especially with you being the youngest. Your height gives you away. We've already heard whispers about you through spies. You need to be more careful."

"I will."

The Lion moved back and Sasuke put his kunai away.

"You get some groceries. Does that mean you are feeling better?"

"Starting to."

"And the stress reliever?"

"Work in progress."

Sasuke went and started to put his food away.

"Have you seen your old squad?"

"Dinner tonight. I thought it might help."

"Did it?"

"No."

"You'll find one. Look, I needed to talk to you about last week."

"From training?" Sasuke asked giving the Lion his full attention.

"No from the club. Danzo informed us that it can be dangerous for you to be drinking. We're sorry about putting you at risk like that. We didn't mean to."

"It's ok. I didn't know either. The doctor told me I shouldn't be doing it yesterday. You guys didn't know."

"Well it won't happen again. And I am going to help you with your stress."

"How?" Sasuke was skeptical. He was also not really comfortable with having the Lion here in his home.

The Lion made his way over to the couch and sat down. Sasuke moved closer and sat down on the chair.

"You afraid I'll bite?" The Lion teased.

"No."

"Then come sit over here. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. Get over here." The Lion said as he patted the spot next to him.

Sasuke knew better than to argue with him so he got up and sat down next to him. The Lion placed his hand once again on Sasuke's upper thigh as he spoke.

"When we are alone, just the two of us, you can call me Mika."

"Is that you're name?"

"It is. Revealing your name to someone in our line of work is very special. No one else on the squad knows my real name."

"Really? I thought you five had been together for close to three years."

"We have. But we don't reveal our real names to people. We call each other by codenames when we are in uniform and then false names when outside of them. I'm giving you my real name to show you how much I trust you."

"How can you know that you can trust me with something like this. We've only known each other a month."

"I know, but I feel close to you. You are nothing like I had ever expected you to I first heard that Itachi's kid brother was going to be on my squad, I was pissed. I thought you were going to be just like him. Thankfully you aren't. You've really impressed me with your maturity and you determination. I want to see you get stronger. I want to be standing there beside you when you finally kill that bastard and avenge your family. When I look at you I don't see a twelve year old. I see a young adult man coming into his own. With a little guidance you'll be leading your own squad soon."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do Sasuke. You just need some help to guide you through the confusing parts. Like this stress situation. For myself when I was your age life was hard, but I could get through it. I'm nothing like you though. You're a prodigy. You see the world completely differently than any of us do. It's gotta be hard on you."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Sasuke was not about to show any weakness.

"It's ok you don't have to be so defensive around me. Everyone struggles and has hard times, especially in our line of work. A prodigy, I mean your mind must constantly be full of questions. That need to learn. It would explain all of the books you have all over your place. It has to be hard on you with having a brain that never turns off."

"It can be. Recently it's been harder. More questions come forth. It won't get in my way on missions I swear."

"I'm not worried about you on missions. I'll always protect you. I'm worried about what you are like on your own, after the missions or training. You need to be able to talk about those questions with someone."

"I can with Kakashi."

"Ya but he's not always around and some questions you really should ask a friend about and not an old sensei. You can always ask me anything, even if it's about sex."

"I don't have any questions about sex."

"I find that hard to believe. Everyone has questions about sex. There's so many different types of sex out there. All these fetishes. At some point you are going to have questions."

"What are fetishes?" That was a new one to Sasuke.

"It means different type of things people like during sex. Some people like having sex with feet. Some like to be tied up and spanked. Some like to be choked. Some like to be completely in control or submissive. Some even like being pissed on or pissing on the other person. There are endless fetishes out there and each feels good to the people doing it."

"I don't think I'll ever fully understand sex."

"You will once you start having it. You can experiment and see what you like and what you don't like. That's part of the fun. Discovering your sexually. Guys, girls or both."

"Do you like guys or girls?"

"I like both. I tend to go for guys though. An ass squeezing my cock always feels so damn good. You'll find out what you like. Though, I think you will discover your love for cock."

"Why do you say that? I want kids one day."

"Gay couples can have kids, they just need a woman to get inseminated. As for why I think you love cock, you had no problem when the guys ran their cocks all over your tongue. Your dick pulsed from it. It turned you on. Are you really going to tell me you weren't curious about what it would feel like to suck on their cocks?" The Lion said with a teasing smirk.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I definitely haven't thought about it since."

"Maybe not, but you know at the time you were thinking it. You could see it in your eyes. There's nothing wrong with liking cock Sasuke. Masturbating and sex can be very good for stress levels. You should be masturbating every day. We all do. Some of the guys do it more than once a day. You should think about that for a stress reliever."

"No thanks. That type of stuff doesn't interest me. I'll find a stress reliever eventually."

"That's also why I'm here. I want to help you find a stress reliever. You said meditating, reading and being with people hasn't helped you. You can't drink or do drugs to relax. Exercise obviously isn't going to work if training doesn't relax you. I think I know what will work for you and I wanted to be here to help you through it."

"What is it?"

"Pull out your kunai."

Sasuke did as he spoke. "Why?"

"Because you are going to cut yourself."

"That doesn't interest me. Causing myself pain isn't going to help. It makes no sense to me why it would help."

"That's because you've never done it. I used to think like that too before I tried it once. Then it made sense to me. I felt lighter, in control. It helped me, especially when I was feeling really stressed out. When I felt like my life was spinning out of control. It eased my mind and made it possible for me to breathe again. It might not work for you, you're right. But it might work for you. All I'm saying is that you need to try it. You've tried everything else. It's not going to hurt to try it just once and see how you feel about it."

The Lion was loving this. He had never hurt himself before, he would never be that weak. He was loving how he could easily manipulate Sasuke into doing what he wanted. It wouldn't be long before he had Sasuke underneath him again. He would have to make sure it felt good at times to keep him coming back, but it was a price to pay.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right."

"A lot of things in this world ain't right, but that doesn't change that it can feel really good and help. Look, you try it once and if you don't like it then you don't like it. At least you'll know and you can move on to trying something else. It doesn't hurt to try, unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Sasuke said with an edge to his voice.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The Lion challenged.

Sasuke let out a sigh before he brought his kunai over to his left wrist.

"Now, always go across and never down, down is how you kill yourself. Make sure you press hard enough to cut yourself deep enough to bleed. You don't want too deep, but if you don't press hard enough you're just scrapping it. Lean back and relax. Just let yourself feel."

The Lion moved so he was facing Sasuke. He placed his left hand on Sasuke's upper thigh, even closer to his crotch than before. Sasuke leaned back and let out a sigh once again. He pressed the blade of the kunai against his skin and started to pull it across. He did it at a good pace and once the kunai was all the way across his wrist his mind took in the blood. It wasn't much, but enough to pool on top of the cut. Sasuke let out a shaky breath as his mind went slightly fuzzy. His eyes flickered closed for a second as his mind went foggy. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he did feel better. It was only slightly, but it was there.

"That's it, just feel it." The Lion said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at his wrist. The blood was pooling on top of the cut and Sasuke knew it was only staying there as long as he kept his wrist still. This shouldn't feel good. It made no sense for it to feel good. There had to be something wrong with his mind for him to be feeling this way. It made no sense.

"Stop thinking about it. It feels good so it feels good, who cares why it does. There's nothing wrong with it. You know you want to do it again. Go ahead, but this time go slower with the blade, it'll feel even better."

Sasuke did as he was instructed and brought the kunai back over to his wrist. He made a second cut, but this time he went slightly deeper and slower as he brought the kunai across his wrist. Blood instantly started to move down his wrist from the added pressure, but Sasuke felt like he was on a cloud. He was floating from it. He put his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He let himself take it all in as he felt himself floating. In this moment nothing bothered him, he couldn't feel anything but this euphoria. The Lion rubbed his hand over Sasuke's thigh, making sure he got as close to Sasuke's crotch as possible without actually touching it.

"That's it my boy just feel it."

Sasuke couldn't believe this was actually making him feel better. His mind was cleared, for the first time in a month he felt like he could actually think. For the first time in a month his mind was quiet. After a moment Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at his wrist. Blood was running down it and getting on his thigh. Sasuke couldn't believe he had just done this. He knew it was wrong, but his mind didn't care. He felt better. It made no sense, but he did feel better. It would be easy to hide. All he had to do was wear the wrist protectors he got with his uniform while he is training and when he was on his own he wore his arm bands like he used to.

"Feel better?" The Lion asked.

"Ya."

"You do that everyday and you'll feel less stressed."

"I shouldn't be doing it. It's not healthy."

"You are the only one that can decide what is healthy or not. If it helps you then how can it be wrong? What you are doing is no different to someone drinking every night to feel better. Or someone sleeping with every ass that walks by. We all have our own ways of coping, you've finally found yours. Don't let what society says is normal and good keep you from the peace it brings you. If it really bothers you and you don't want to hear outside opinions on it then keep em covered. No one will know anything or suspect anything is wrong."

"But the doctor."

"The doctor won't know less you show him. I can show you how to clean and bandage them so they won't get infected. No one has to know. This can be our little secret. Do you want me to show you how?"

"No one has to know?"

"No one. We'll keep this between us. Where is your first aid kit?"

"Under the bathroom sink."

"I'll be right back."

The Lion got up and made his way into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He was feeling very proud of himself for being able to manipulate Sasuke like this. It was far easier than he had expected. Itachi was always strong and nothing ever got to him. Sasuke was weak and easy. It was pathetic and almost disappointing. The Lion was very interested in what he would be able to get Sasuke to do. The Lion made his way back into the living room to see Sasuke staring at his wrist and all of the blood. It was only two cuts, but the Lion knew he would be doing more of them each day until he wasn't able to function without doing it. The Lion sat down next to Sasuke as he was before. He grabbed what he needed out of the kit as he spoke and worked on Sasuke's wrist.

"You have to clean the blood off first just like any other cut. Once the blood is gone then you need to use a disinfectant to clean the cuts. That will keep you out of the hospital with an infection you have to try and explain away. Once the cuts are clean just wrap some gauze around your wrist to protect the cuts from being hit or irritated during the day. It's that simple."

Sasuke just gave a nod as he watched the Lion work. He still wasn't sure what all of this meant or how he felt about any of this. It was something he could think about later when he was alone and able to focus. For now he would accept that it happened and work the rest out later.

"There all clean my boy. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, tired. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. I'll get out of here so you can catch some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"See you tomorrow."

The Lion made his way out and once he was gone Sasuke let out a breath he had no idea he was even holding. This night had not gone as he had expected it to. He thought he would just come back and get some sleep while his stomach was feeling good. He didn't expect any of this to have happened. Now he had two cuts on his wrist and had no idea how he felt about it. His whole body was feeling good right now. His mind was clearer and he didn't feel any of the anxiety in his system anymore. It did help, but the doctor had said it was a bad way to cope with stress. Yet, so was alcohol and it seemed like his whole team was using that to get through and they all seemed ok. Maybe this was ok to be doing. It wasn't going to make him sick like the drinking had and all of the other methods the doctor suggested didn't work for him. If this worked did it really matter if it was good or bad? If it helped him to get through all of this stress and anxiety how bad could it really be? Sasuke gave a small shake of his head. This was not something he had to figure out tonight. This was something he could figure out tomorrow and see how he felt about it then. For tonight he was feeling good so he would get some sleep while he could. He still had to be up at three in the morning for training. Sasuke got up, locked his door and headed into his bedroom. Tonight was about sleep, tomorrow would be for all of the other problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Violence and Sexual Situations**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

 **Week Five**

Sasuke and his squad were on the outskirts of a small tent village. They were hidden up in a large tree to get the plan organized. This past week had been all about training for Sasuke. They had gone over more than just his katana skills. They wanted Sasuke to get good at being quiet and sneaking around in the trees without being heard. They had got him studying multiple books for strategy and profiling paths in the forest to determine which one an enemy would take. It was a lot of reading and work. He hadn't been able to get much sleep in the past week because they were quizzing him every morning on the information he was supposed to have learnt the day before. The result was him only getting a couple of hours of sleep a night for the past six days. Sasuke also discovered that once his medicine wore off he often found himself very sick the next morning. It seemed like he was making up for lost time in the morning. The medicine was great when he took it, but it only lasted eight hours so he had to time it right otherwise he wouldn't be able to eat at night. Sasuke was trying to work it all out so he would be able to eat the most during the right hours to try and help his body readjust and he wouldn't be sick anymore.

Which is exactly why Sasuke had been cutting himself everyday for the past week. If he was sick all the time now because of stress it only made sense for him to do something that would relieve him of that stress. So far cutting was the only thing that had worked for him and stopping seemed stupid. Sasuke did find that the cutting helped with his mind and his anxiety. He was only doing two or three cuts a day, it wasn't much and Sasuke felt like it wasn't a problem. He was only doing it until he discovered something else that would work or his mind got used to the new position he was in. It was a temporary fix and there was nothing wrong with that. No one could fault him for surviving.

Today's mission Sasuke had no idea what it was or even where they were. He knew they were outside of the Fire territory, but they weren't quite in the Water territory. They hadn't said anything to him about what the mission would be and Sasuke was hoping it wouldn't be anything like last time. He really didn't want to be killing anyone. They had come into his apartment around eleven to inform him they had a mission. It was now four in the morning and still dark. Sasuke was exhausted from barely sleeping all week. All he wanted to do was get this mission over with so he could get home and sleep. He just needed a decent night's sleep and then he would be alright.

"You ever seen a tent village before?" The Cat asked.

"No. What is that?" Sasuke asked. He figured it meant they lived in tents, but he had no idea why they lived in tents instead of living in an actual village.

"Besides them living in tents, they are criminals. All of them. They steal, rape and murder all across the world. All of them steal and kill, even the younger ones. We've been given orders to kill them, every last one of them." The Lion explained.

"What about the children?" Sasuke asked.

"They could still grow up to murder even more. All of these tent villages can come together to create an army that could attack one of the villages. It's a threat against the world. We do this often for missions to ensure the numbers stay down." The Cat said.

"We go in when they are sleeping to make it easier to take them out. We go tent by tent in our own row. Six rows mean you get a whole row to take them all out. Fastest way would be to slit their throats. They will be sleeping and won't notice it until it is too late." The Lion said.

"Or stab them in the heart if you want. Either way do it fast." The Bear added.

"How many people are there?" Sasuke asked as his stomach threatened to come out.

"Depends how many are sleeping in a tent. There are sixty tents so at least sixty." The Fox answered.

"There has to be another way. Children can be retaught. They don't have to grow up to be killers." Sasuke said trying to get them to see reason. This was wrong, so very wrong.

"Our orders are to eliminate everyone. We don't ever go against orders and we never fail a mission. Every last one will be killed. You've never done this before so it's hard on you, but right now you are an elite ninja from Konoha. You don't have feelings. You don't have the right to question an order given to you by a Council member. The only right you have, the only responsibility that you have is to complete your mission regardless of what it is. When we are out on missions we are all bound by our duty. We are not friends, we are not brothers, we are ninja. A tool to be used by our village that we took an oath to. There is no room for humanity. Danzo has given us this mission to test you. Should you fail or refuse to do as you are instructed to do by myself, there are many torture chambers within the Hokage Tower that you will find yourself residing in. You will be put through more pain than you have ever experienced." The Lion said in a deadly tone.

"You will beg for death and he will refuse to grant you it. Grant you any mercy. We aren't saying this or making you do this because we wish to be cruel towards you. We're saying it because we've seen it with our own eyes what he will do to anyone that goes against him. You are not the only new member we've had within this year." The Wolf added.

"We can protect you from screw ups while training. We can't protect you from going against orders. You have no choice, just like the rest of us. We taught you how to block out the pain, do that only focus on the emotional aspect of it. Shut your emotions off so you can complete the order. You need to learn how to do that eventually, might as well start now." The Cat advised.

"You have no choice in the matter. If you don't do as you are ordered to then you know what will happen. This discussion is over. Move out." The Lion ordered.

The others took off and Sasuke hesitated for a moment. He had no idea if he could even do this. It was crazy, completely insane. He had no idea what to do. If he didn't go in there he would be locked away and tortured for the rest of his life. If he did go in there he would be responsible for an unknown number of deaths, some of which could be children. Children that could easily be reconditioned to be good people. He didn't know if he could do this. He didn't know how to do this, but if he didn't decide right this minute he was going to be punished for this regardless. He had to survive. He had to block it all out just like they said, just like they do. Sasuke took in a shaky breath to calm himself down before he took off after the others. He went over to the last row that was left directly in the middle. He stood outside of the tent and slowly one by one blocked it all out. He had to get through this and when he got back he would deal with the consequences then. He just had to get through this like he did all of the other times. If he blocked it out he would be able to get through this. With one final breath Sasuke walked into the first tent. Inside Sasuke was greeted by two small children, easily no older than ten, and their parents. All were sound asleep curled up into each other's arms. They didn't even move when Sasuke walked into their tent, putting their lives at risk. They had no idea that they would soon be dead. They had no idea what was threatening their lives as they continued to sleep and dream. Fast and quick, he had to make this fast and quick. He would kill them like how Kakashi had told him, one stab wound to the heart. Practically instant and as close to painless as he could get. With a shaky hand Sasuke pulled out a kunai and approached the father first. Ten tents, all he had to do was ten tents and then it would be over. He would have survived another day. That's all anyone in the world was doing right? Just trying to survive another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty-three, that was the number of people Sasuke had just killed from ten tents, forty-three. Twenty-three of them were children all under the age of twelve. He had managed to get through it, but he threw up twice in between tents. Sasuke was hoping no one had noticed it. His whole body was trembling. He was doing his best to hide it, but he knew he was failing miserably. He was hoping they wouldn't give him a hard time for it. This wasn't easy to do at all for him and he was hoping they would understand that. The last thing he wanted to do was be punished after this. They all made their way towards him and Sasuke did his best to steel himself off. He just had to hold on long enough to get back to his apartment.

"You eliminated all of your targets?" The Lion asked Sasuke, keeping his voice dead.

Sasuke just gave a nod as he fought to keep his stomach in tack.

"We'll keep the couple mishaps to ourselves, but next time I expect you to do as you are ordered to from the start and not hesitate or fight against it. Do you understand Worm?" The Lion said.

"Yes Sir."

"Let's move out."

Sasuke mindlessly followed the others to get back to the village. He had no idea how he was going to handle any of this. His mind was starting to go on autopilot and block it all out. He didn't know if he could handle had to kill children, they could have been innocent, they were innocent even if they had committed crimes. They were being led by their parents, they could have changed if they had someone positive to look up to. Someone that would be able to teach them how to be a real member of society. They didn't deserve this. Sasuke couldn't understand why Danzo would ever condone this mission. What Sasuke didn't know was that Danzo had no idea this mission had even happened. They had made it up. None of those people were criminals. None of them had done anything against any of the Great Nations. They were just poor. They were the perfect pawns for the squad to be able to destroy Sasuke. The bloodier his hands were the easier it would be to control and break him.

When they finally arrived back in Konoha, Sasuke didn't even register that they didn't go to the Hokage Tower to report in like they did the last time. The Lion stopped them just before the gate still hidden in the trees. The trip back had been a blur to Sasuke. His whole body was trembling, he couldn't get warm. A small part of his mind was able to pick up that he was in shock.

"You guys report back to Danzo. I'll handle the kid." The Lion said.

The others just took off. They knew that now was a perfect time for the Lion to take advantage of Sasuke's current state of mind. The Lion turned to face Sasuke. He placed his hands on Sasuke's biceps as he spoke.

"Come on my boy, I'm going to take care of you."

The Lion placed his hand on the small of Sasuke's back and guided him forward. Sasuke's body followed and the Lion brought Sasuke back to his apartment. He wanted Sasuke alone and he wasn't going to risk anyone finding them at Sasuke's. The last thing he needed was Kakashi interrupting him. It was only just after nine that morning so the streets were full of life. The Lion and Sasuke stuck to the rooftops so they wouldn't be seen. Once they arrived at the Lion's apartment he guided Sasuke in and he locked the door. He guided Sasuke to the bathroom and closed the door. He went and turned on the shower so the water would be hot before he turned his attention to Sasuke. He removed his mask and did the same to Sasuke. He could see that Sasuke's mind was shut off, exactly how he wanted him to be. This would make the first move a lot easier.

"You with my my boy?" The Lion asked as he placed his hand against Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke blinked and he slowly roamed his eyes around. He was aware, but he wasn't fully aware.

"Where?" Sasuke started.

"You are at my place. You can't be alone right now. You need me. A shower will help stop the shaking and then you need sleep. You'll wake up and feel better. You don't have to think. I'll take care of you my boy."

The Lion quickly removed his own clothing before he went to work on Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't fight against him and the Lion couldn't help but smile. Sasuke's mind was perfect for him to take full advantage of him. Today would seal Sasuke's fate to him and Sasuke had no idea what this day would lead to. Once they were both naked he got Sasuke into the shower. He placed Sasuke facing the shower and he stood behind him. He pressed himself against Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's hips. They stood there and let the warm water flow over their body. Sasuke was still trembling slightly even with the heat in the water. The Lion leaned down and spoke into Sasuke's ear.

"I'm so proud of you my boy. You did so good today."

"Children are innocent. They didn't need to die." Sasuke said weakly.

"Everyone has to die at some point. We're all murderers on the squad. Today you became one. You're a murderer my sweet boy. And the next time will be easier on you."

"Next time?"

"There's always a next time. You just need to wash the mission away and then you'll start to feel better. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

The Lion kissed Sasuke's right shoulder before he reached over and grabbed the body wash. He poured some into his hands and started to lather it. Once it was ready he turned his full attention back to Sasuke. He started to wash Sasuke's shoulders and arms first before he slowly worked his way over Sasuke back and front. He skipped Sasuke's ass and went down to wash his legs. Once he was done he turned his attention to Sasuke's ass first. He slowly ran his hands over Sasuke's cheeks in circles. He took his time, loving being able to touch Sasuke like this and have Sasuke staying completely still for it. He took it a step further and ran his finger down Sasuke's crack. He made sure to rub it over Sasuke's hole. He leaned into Sasuke's ear as he continued to rub Sasuke's hole.

"Need to make sure you are all clean. Don't want any reminder of tonight left on you my little murderer."

Sasuke didn't say anything back and the Lion knew Sasuke's mind was focused more on the fact that he was a murderer now than anything he was doing to him. After a few more minutes with Sasuke's ass the Lion turned his attention to Sasuke's balls and cock. He continued to stroke Sasuke trying to get him hard, but Sasuke's mind was too far gone for even his body to register the touching. Still the Lion continued to enjoy touching Sasuke like this. Having Sasuke completely at his mercy like this. He could do anything he wanted to him and the Lion doubted that Sasuke would put up a fight or even a protest to it. As badly as he wanted to shove his cock right inside Sasuke's tight ass again, he knew he had to wait for that. The next time that happened Sasuke would be aware so he could scream from it. The Lion spoke again as he continued to play with Sasuke's soft cock.

"I'm so proud of you. You're my good boy. You did so good today. I wish I could have seen you in action. I bet you were beautiful."

"I'm a murderer." Sasuke said in a broken voice.

"Yes you are my boy. It's ok, I still love you."

"Love?"

"That's right. I love you, you're my sweet boy. No one will hurt you while I'm around. I'll take good care of you. Just like I am right now."

The Lion moved his hand and started to rinse the soap off from Sasuke. Once his front was clean the Lion turned Sasuke around so his back would get clean. The Lion grabbed Sasuke's ass cheeks and spread them so the water would hit his hole.

"You know some people love the feel of water on their hole. They love how it can hit it at different angle. Some love it when another has their tongue on it, pushing inside of them. They beg for it. One day you might know how that feels." The Lion let go of Sasuke's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked weakly. His mind was trying to catch up, to follow along, but all he could hear was the word murderer over and over again. All he could see where the dead children. His mind could vaguely pick up Kakashi's words about grooming, but he didn't know if this was it or not. He couldn't think.

"I'm just helping you in the shower Sasuke. There's nothing wrong with someone needing some help after a mission like you just had. We're both men. We've already had sex before. There's nothing wrong with this."

"This doesn't feel right."

The Lion pushed Sasuke back hard enough that Sasuke's back hit the wall of the shower.

"Are you calling me a pervert? Are you saying I'm taking advantage of you in your weakened state. In your time of need? You think I would do something like that to you? That I would hurt you like that? I tell you that I love you and you call me a pervert." The Lion made sure he had a deep anger tone to his voice to keep Sasuke in line. He wasn't going to lose him now, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

"No, no I'm not." Sasuke immediately said, taken aback by the sudden anger.

"That's insulting Sasuke, that really hurts my feelings. Is that what you think of me?"

"No, it's not. I'm just tired and confused that's all. Kakashi thought you might be trying to groom me in some sexual way. I just got confused. I'm sorry."

"Oh of course Hatake told you that. Don't you get it Sasuke, he wants to keep you away from me. He's jealous of how close we've become. He calls me a pervert when he reads porn walking down the street. He's trying to control you so you can be who he wants you to be, but he doesn't know you. How do you think he would feel if he found out that you are a murderer, a child murderer multiple times? You think he would hold you and tell you that he loves you? Of course he wouldn't. He would toss you aside out of disgust and hate. I'm the only one that could love you because I'm the only one that understands what it's like to be forced to do these things."

The Lion moved closer to Sasuke and Sasuke flinched back slightly, he couldn't help it. He had no idea what the Lion was about to do. He had never seen him like this before. The Lion placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face as he continued to speak, but this time made his voice softer.

"Listen to me my sweet boy, I care about you. I love you. I love everything about you regardless of what horrible things you have to do for the village. No one else would understand it, no one else would accept it. I would never try to take advantage of you. All I want to do is help you through all of this. Is to protect you and make you feel good again. I'm not any of those things that Hatake says about me. And the fact that you have even thought about it hurts me deeply."

"I'm sorry. I've just been so confused. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke said sincerely.

"I believe you. And you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"After we get out you curl up with me in bed. I just want to hold you, I need to hold you my boy."

"Ok."

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about that or about any of this, but sleeping in his bed didn't seem like that big of a deal. Lots of people do it, it's not like anything sexual was going to happen. They were also in the shower together currently, sleeping with clothes on really wouldn't be that big of a deal at this point. The Lion leaned down to bring his mouth closer to Sasuke's.

"We fought, now we need to make up. Just a kiss to show me how sorry you are for hurting my feelings my boy."

"A kiss?" Sasuke stuttered slightly.

"Nothing wrong with an innocent kiss. You feel bad for hurting my feelings don't you? A kiss is simple enough. Show me you're sorry my boy. Kiss me."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as the Lion had his mouth just millimeters away from his. Sasuke knew the Lion was waiting for him to make the move. He didn't really want to, but there was a part of his mind that told him he had to do this. The Lion loved him and he had hurt his feelings. He had to make it up to him. He couldn't afford to lose the Lion, not now when he just murdered twenty-three children. Kakashi wouldn't want anything to do with him if he knew what Sasuke had done. He couldn't afford to lose the Lion too. Sasuke closed the miniscule gap between them and pressed his lips against the Lion's. The Lion wasted no time in taking control of the kiss. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's harder to deepen the kiss. When Sasuke let out a small gasp at the sudden change the Lion stuck his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, forcing it to stay open. Sasuke had no idea what the Lion was doing. He had never been kissed before, except that one time when Naruto and his lips touched. He had no idea tongues were involved in it. The Lion took it a little slower and started to stroke his tongue over Sasuke's. Sasuke returned the favor and the Lion gave a small moan in satisfaction. Sasuke continued to move his tongue like the Lion was doing as it seemed to be pleasing the man. After a few moments the Lion pulled back and gave Sasuke a quick kiss before he spoke.

"You're a fast learner. Was that your first kiss my boy?"

"Yes." Sasuke whispered, still confused about what all of this meant.

"It was good. You just need some practice. But that is for another day."

The Lion moved back and pulled Sasuke back towards him, but turned Sasuke so he was facing the water once again.

"Tell me my little murderer, how many did you kill?"

"Forty-three." Sasuke softly answered and just that fast his mind was snapped back to that morning.

"How many were children?"

"Twenty-three."

"Twenty-three? That means you've killed more children than all of us on the squad. That makes you a mass child murderer. Does it hurt?"

"Yes." Sasuke's eyes started to water at just the thought of it all. He couldn't stand it.

The Lion reached behind him and grabbed a kunai that he kept on the shelf. He placed it in Sasuke's hand as he spoke.

"Cut the pain away my sweet boy. Twenty-three children, so twenty-three cuts. You already have others on your wrist from this past week. You've been a good boy with listening to my advice on it. Do it again. Twenty-three, don't be afraid to use both wrists, it will give you more room. And you can always go up your arms, it's not like anyone important will see them. And I don't mind looking at them. You hurt, cut and take the pain away."

Sasuke took in a shaky breath as he brought the kunai over to his wrist. The Lion was right, this would help him. Sasuke began to cut and with each cut he felt some of the pain slipping away. With each cut he heard the Lion telling him how proud he was, how he was a good boy. Each cut brought Sasuke closer and closer to losing himself forever. Once Sasuke had done all twenty-three he couldn't help, but lean back against the Lion's chest. The Lion wrapped his arms around Sasuke as he bent down to kiss Sasuke's shoulder and neck.

"Such a good boy. I'm so proud of you. I love you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you."

"I don't deserve love."

"No you don't. You're a murderer, but I love you anyways. Let's get your arms taken care of and then get into bed. It won't be so bad after some sleep my boy."

Sasuke just gave a distant nod and it only made the Lion smile. He had Sasuke exactly where he wanted him and soon he would have Sasuke completely to himself at his mercy. The Lion turned the water off and they both got out. After getting dried off the Lion wrapped Sasuke's arms to protect the cuts from being infected. He honestly didn't care, but he knew that it would look weird if he didn't do anything. He then took Sasuke to his bedroom and didn't let Sasuke get his clothes on. The Lion pulled the covers back on the bed as Sasuke spoke.

"What about my clothes?"

"We don't need those. Come here my boy. I'll hold you and make it better."

The Lion got under the covers and Sasuke went over. The Lion turned on his side and pulled Sasuke against him so Sasuke was facing him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and made sure he was right against him. He placed his one hand on Sasuke's ass and the other began to rub his back. Sasuke could feel the Lion's hard on against his chest.

"You can take care of that once you wake up." The Lion said as if already knowing what Sasuke was thinking. "Close your eyes and sleep for now my boy. I'll keep you safe."

Sasuke didn't even try to fight it. He just closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take him under. He would deal with the rest once he was awake again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up roughly five hours later. His mind slowly woke itself back up as it started to take everything in. The first thing Sasuke noticed was that he was naked, followed very quickly by he wasn't alone. It took a moment before Sasuke's mind finally snapped all the way back and he remember what had happened just this morning. That realisation quickly brought on confusion. He had no idea how he felt about any of this. He had no idea how he felt about anything anymore. He was a murderer. He never wanted to be a murderer and yet he had just killed forty-three people, putting his total up to fifty-three people, twenty-three of which were children. If it had been possible his mind would have exploded. He couldn't believe he had killed more people than perhaps even Itachi had killed. He had become worse than his brother he so desperately wanted to kill. On top of all of that he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on between him and the Lion. They had kissed. They took a shower together, they were currently in bed naked together and Sasuke could clearly feel the man's hard on pressing into his chest. That was when his mind picked up the fact that there was a hand on his ass and his own dick was hard. He felt overwhelmed. Too much was happening all of a sudden and it was happening too fast. His mind couldn't process all of it and figure out how to handle it. If he had been alone he would have broken down in tears from it.

He felt the Lion moving his hand to rub his ass and he couldn't decide if he liked the feeling or not, but his dick pulsed at the movement.

"I know you are awake my boy." The Lion said into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the Lion looking down at him.

"How did you sleep?" The Lion asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Amazing with you in my arms. Though, I must prefer waking up to your cock hard against me. I think it wants some attention."

 **Sexual Scene Begins**

The Lion moved his right hand and brought it down to run his finger over Sasuke's cock. Sasuke let out a shaky breath at the contact.

"How should we deal with our cock problem?"

"I don't know." Sasuke answered softly.

"Well we can't ignore them, that would be rude. I could jerk you off again, but where would the fun be in that? It's more fun to learn something new. It wouldn't be much of an education if I didn't teach you all about sex."

The Lion moved up onto his knees and pulled Sasuke up into a sitting position. With the height difference, it put his cock right at Sasuke's mouth.

"You know you want to taste it. You loved the feel of the guy's cock against your tongue. Go ahead my boy, give the tip a little suck."

Sasuke looked down at the cock and saw that it was dripping precum. Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips. It was like his mind had shut off and his body took over. He did want it. He was so horny all of a sudden that his cock was hurting it was so hard. He couldn't explain it, this had never happened to him before. Nothing in the world existed but this man's cock right now and Sasuke wanted it. Sasuke leaned in and took the tip into his mouth and gave it a small suck. He got the taste of the precum on his tongue and a small moan came out of Sasuke.

"That's it. Take what you want my boy. Suck my cock, drink my cum. I'll show you after how good it can feel. Wrap your mouth around my cock and move up and down it. Don't deny yourself what you want."

Sasuke didn't even think about it. He just took more of the cock into his mouth. He got half way before he had to pull back and then he did it again. The Lion placed his hand into Sasuke's hair to help guide him.

"That's it, but take more. You need to take it all if you want me to cum my boy."

Sasuke moaned and he went even deeper down the Lion's cock. He couldn't get it all, but he did get most of it.

"Relax your throat it'll help."

The Lion started to push his hips forward forcing Sasuke to take more. Sasuke relaxed his throat and after a few pushes he was able to take the cock all the way. The Lion pushed even deeper into Sasuke's mouth and he moaned.

"You look so beautiful right now. I love seeing you with a cock in your mouth. So hot my boy. Suck my cock my boy."

Sasuke let the Lion guide his head and set the pace. It wasn't long before the Lion was moaning and fucking his mouth deep. Sasuke was so hard that it was hurting. He moved his hand and went to touch himself, but the Lion swatted it away.

"You want to cum, you need to make me cum first my boy. I always cum first unless I let you."

Sasuke gave a whimper, but he continued to suck on the Lion, doing everything he could think of to make him cum. The problem was he had never done this before so it wasn't like he could pull up past experiences. The Lion continued to pump his hips even faster.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum my boy. You want it don't you? You're a moaning bitch right now. Fucking so hot. Oh fuck here it comes my boy."

The Lion snapped his hips forward pushing himself completely inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke could feel the man's dick pulsing as he came. Each stream hitting the back of his throat making it hard to swallow. Once the Lion finished pulsing he pulled out slightly to allow Sasuke to swallow around his dick. With one last suck on his tip the Lion pulled out.

"You did good my boy. You're a natural cock sucker. How was your drink?"

"Good."

"Should give you one every day. Might keep you from getting sick all the time. You'd like that though. Now it's your turn. Lay back and spread those legs for me."

Sasuke instantly laid back down and opened his legs. The Lion went in between them and looked down at Sasuke. He was perfect just like this. Completely at his control and mercy. The Lion knew he could do whatever he wanted to Sasuke in this moment and Sasuke would let him. The Lion leaned over and placed his index finger against Sasuke's mouth.

"Open, suck on it. Get it nice and wet."

Sasuke opened his mouth without hesitation and sucked on the finger just as vigorously he had the Lion's cock.

"I think someone has an oral fixation. You don't care what is in your mouth as long as you get to play with it."

Sasuke moaned around the finger and once the Lion felt it was good enough he removed it. He bent down and gave Sasuke's cock a long lick. Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes. The Lion wasted no time in taking the cock in his mouth and at the same time inserting his finger inside Sasuke's hole. Sasuke let out a surprised groan at the invasion. The Lion pulled his mouth back so he could speak.

"Relax, it'll make it feel even better. Trust me. I would never hurt you my boy."

Sasuke just gave a nod and the Lion went back to sucking on his cock slowly as he began to finger fuck him. The Lion knew he had to make this feel good, otherwise Sasuke wouldn't want to do it again. He searched out for Sasuke's sweet spot, but he made sure he just missed it or barely hit it each time. He didn't want Sasuke to feel that good. It worked though, because he could feel Sasuke loosening up and moaning even more now. He felt Sasuke's cock get even harder so he pulled off to keep Sasuke from cumming.

"No don't stop, please." Sasuke begged.

"You want to cum my boy?"

"Yes please."

"But I'm not done playing yet."

The Lion gave Sasuke's cock a lick as he went and inserted a second finger. Sasuke let out a groan as the dry finger entered him. The lion continued to lick Sasuke's cock only, never putting it into his mouth. He picked up the pace of his fingers, keeping Sasuke right on the edge.

"Oh please." Sasuke moaned.

"Please what? More? Deeper? Faster? What does my sweet boy want?"

"I need to cum please."

"But I'm not done playing yet. How do I know I'll get to play again?"

"You will." Sasuke quickly said. All he could think about was making the pain stop in his dick. He had to cum.

"Whenever I want?"

"Yes."

"And you'll let me do whatever I want?"

"Yes please just make me cum it hurts."

"You have to promise first."

"I promise."

"Say what you promise."

"I promise to let you do whatever you want whenever you want to me. Please it really hurts."

"I wouldn't be a very good Daddy if I kept you hurting."

The Lion took Sasuke back into his mouth and after only twenty seconds Sasuke came hard and long. The Lion took it all in his mouth, but he didn't swallow. Once he felt Sasuke stop pulsing he moved his mouth off and went over to Sasuke's. He kissed Sasuke hard and forced his mouth open. Once Sasuke had his mouth open the Lion spat Sasuke's cum back into his mouth before closing the kiss, forcing Sasuke to swallow his own cum. The Lion pulled back and slowly removed his fingers.

"Swallowing your own cum, such a good boy you are. You'll need to be rewarded for your good behaviour today."

 **Sexual Scene Ends**

Sasuke felt his legs shaking so he moved to close them. He was still panting and his mind was foggy. The Lion went and got up to grab some boxers for himself. He then went and grabbed Sasuke's uniform out of the bathroom so he would be able to get dressed. He walked back into his bedroom to see Sasuke sitting up in bed. He placed the clothes down on the bed before he sat down himself.

"What happens now?" Sasuke asked slightly uncomfortable.

"With what?"

"I don't know. This? Do we pretend that it didn't happen?"

"No we don't pretend this didn't happen. I hope that isn't what you want."

"I don't know. I don't know what any of this means or how to do this. I don't really understand this. What I'm feeling."

"What you are feeling is what everyone feels that first time they do anything like this. Slightly awkward, but hopeful for more. There's nothing wrong with it. We both wanted it. You really wanted it. All we need are some ground rules."

"Like?"

"First, we can't let anyone know what we do. I love you, but other people wouldn't understand that. People like Hatake. They would try and keep us apart. This has to stay our secret. I need your word on that."

"I swear."

"Good. Second, I like to be in control with my partners."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I like it when they do as I say in terms of sexual activities. You'd have to be willing to try everything I suggest at least once. If you don't like it then we don't do it again. Agreed?"

"That's fair."

"And finally, I don't want you to be around Hatake. He's poisonous to us, to you. He could have killed me. He's not good for you. He's going to try and control everything you do, he's never going to allow you to grow up. He's not good for you Sasuke. And he's definitely dangerous to us, to what we feel for each other. You don't want him to get jealous and try to kill me or actually kill me do you?"

"No of course not. It's just, I can't really control what he does. He shows up randomly at my apartment. I'll see him in the street. It's not like I could tell him not to see me."

"I'm not saying for you to. I know he wouldn't leave you alone even if you screamed it at him. You have to phase him out. When he comes around tell him you have to go somewhere or that you're tired. Keep the conversations short, eventually he will stop coming around. You both will be busy anyways between missions and training. It will naturally happen, you just need to give it a push. You need to be realistic, he wouldn't care about you if he knew what you did this morning. Someone like Hatake would never understand that you had to kill so many people for the village. All he would see is a murderer when he looks at you. He'll hate you. At least this way he won't be around because he would have forgotten about you instead of hating you."

Sasuke gave a sad nod and the Lion knew he had him fully.

"We follow those three rules and we will be good. This doesn't have to be anything too serious. This is all new to you, we can go as slow as you need to go."

"Ok. I really should get dressed and get home. What about Danzo? We didn't report in after the mission."

"The others took care of it. Go on home, I'll see you tomorrow at training." The Lion said with a smile.

Sasuke just gave a nod before he got up and got dressed. Once he was dressed the Lion stood up and placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Sasuke easily welcomed the kiss and after a few moments the Lion pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow my sweet boy."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Daddy." The Lion corrected.

"Daddy?" Sasuke asked confused.

"A fetish of mine. Indulge me."

"See you tomorrow Daddy." Sasuke said slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't seem like he was asking too much of him.

"Be safe."

Sasuke gave a nod and then he made his way out of the apartment. The Lion couldn't help but smirk at the closed door. This was too easy and going to be a lot of fun. Sasuke made his way home as quickly as he could. His mind was going a mile a minute. He had so many thoughts and questions running through it that he had no idea what to do about any of it. He couldn't seem to focus on one solid thought. His mind continued to bounce around between what he had just done this morning and the people he had killed. Fifty-three dead by his hands so far and it had only been five weeks since he started in this new squad. Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to do the math on what that number could be when he ever got out of it. He would be well off into the triple digits. Assuming the guilt didn't kill him first.

Sasuke arrived back at his apartment and immediately went to change his clothes. He just put on some sleep pants and a long sleeved shirt to cover his arms. He had started doing that just in case anyone came by unannounced, though the only person that does was Kakashi. Once dressed Sasuke headed into his bathroom to quickly take his vitamins. He forgot to take them this morning but he thankfully remembered to take his stomach pill. It would also mean he needed to eat something soon, even if the thought of eating turned his stomach. He couldn't afford not to eat something. Sasuke took his vitamin, but instead of leaving the bathroom he sat down on the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes to try and get a grip on what he was feeling. He felt so out of sorts anymore. His body was always giving him mixed signals, some of which he didn't even know what they were. His mind was so congested with different thoughts and voices he felt insane. He had never had this problem before and he had no idea why in the past five weeks he started to feel this way. Ever since he got his appendix removed he had been feeling like this, but it made no sense. The appendix doesn't do anything for the body, there is no reason why it would affect him like this. Which meant something else was wrong and it wasn't physical. Five weeks, five blood works, five ultrasounds and everything came back perfectly fine. He was perfectly healthy physically so then why did he feel this way? Sasuke couldn't understand it. And that made it worse. He needed to understand things. His mind craved for information all the time, but this time he had no idea what could be causing it.

Sasuke let out a slow breath to try and calm himself down. He just needed to focus on one thing at a time, one voice at a time. His body was only reacting to how his mind was operating. If he got his mind back into normal order his body would follow suit. Sasuke figured he would start with the most recent in today's activities, the Lion. Sasuke had no idea what had come over him. All of a sudden he was horny and wanted to do those things to him. He wanted those things done to him. It was like he was possessed all of a sudden. It should have bothered him, but it didn't. It felt good what had happened to him, unlike the last time. His mind was curious about what else could feel good. His mind wanted to learn more about it all. That voice made sense to Sasuke. He was twelve, almost a teenager, that is normally when people start to have sexual actions with people. He was normal in that sense. The other part of his mind was telling him it was wrong, that he shouldn't be letting the Lion anywhere near him. That voice sounded like Kakashi. Kakashi telling him it was wrong and he was being taken advantage of. That the Lion was grooming him to be his new sex toy basically. Only that voice was in a screaming match with a third voice telling him that the Lion loved him and what they did was ok. That he finally had someone that loved him again and he shouldn't risk screwing it up. That voice got louder when Sasuke's mind thought about the people and children he had killed.

If Kakashi knew about that he wouldn't look at Sasuke the same ever again. He would be disgusted by him, hated him. He was a murderer and what was worse was knowing he would have no choice, but to kill again. And he would. He had to do it so he could survive and be able to achieve his goal. His family couldn't rest in peace until he avenged them. Kakashi wouldn't be able to accept or respect that. Each life he took would only fuel Kakashi's hatred of him. Sasuke lost any bit of care that Kakashi had in him this morning, even if Kakashi never knew it. All he had was the squad now he couldn't risk losing them too. The Lion loved him, maybe one day Sasuke would be able to love him back and then he wouldn't be alone with all of this pain anymore. A pain that made it feel like his heart would break in half. Sasuke's eyes started to blur all of a sudden and he went to rub them. He had no idea why they would go all blurry all of a sudden. Just as sudden as the blurriness hit him, unbearable pain rocked his eyes. Sasuke let out a scream as the pain burned his eyes. They felt like they were on fire. Sasuke stood up and fell into the sink. He moved his hands away to try and see what the hell was going on. What he could see in the mirror made no sense. His eyes were red, his Sharingan was activated, but it wasn't his Sharingan. His tomoe seal was completely different. They looked like a five point star with a dot in the middle. He had no idea what was happening, but the pain was horrible. Another wave shot through him and Sasuke's legs gave out. He collapsed down onto the floor and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. Sasuke let out another scream as blood started to run down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was on his way to Sasuke's apartment once again. He had been gone for the past six days on a mission with the squad. He had been making a habit of coming to see Sasuke every couple of days if they didn't have a mission. He knew Sasuke was struggling with this new squad and everything that went with it. He was also struggling with what had happened to him three weeks ago. Kakashi wanted to make sure that Sasuke knew he was cared for, that he wasn't alone. It was no secret to Kakashi that Sasuke wanted a family more than anything else in this world. It was so bad that he wanted to kill his brother just to please his dead family. As much as Sasuke hated it, he needed people in his life. He needed to feel like he belonged somewhere, to someone. Kakashi had no problem being that person. He just needed to get Sasuke to see that.

Kakashi arrived at Sasuke's apartment and walked right in. He didn't bother knocking anymore and if the door was locked that meant Sasuke wasn't there or he was sleeping. The second Kakashi walked in he took notice of the apartment. It was in a huge mess, worse than last time. There were anatomy books all over the coffee table and the floor. The couch had the blanket and pillow still thrown on it. There were dishes in the sink, recycling left all over the counters. The floor had mud all over it and the one plant was basically dead. Sasuke clearly hadn't been doing well these past six days. Kakashi was about to call out for Sasuke when he heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Kakashi instantly ran towards the sound and found Sasuke on the bathroom floor clutching his face. Kakashi bent down as he spoke.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"My eyes. They feel like they are melting. It hurts. It won't stop." Sasuke said with a shaky voice that was filled with pain.

"Let me see." Kakashi said as he placed his hands on Sasuke's wrists to move them away.

Kakashi took notice of the blood right away, it was hard to miss even with Sasuke's hands in front of his face. What Kakashi wasn't prepared for was Sasuke's Sharingan to have evolved. The first time it presents itself can be very painful for some Uchihas. At least that is what Kakashi was told. Thankfully though, he knew how to stop the pain. Kakashi moved his forehead protector up and activated his own Mangekyo Sharingan as he spoke.

"I need you to look at my eye Sasuke. I can make the pain go away, but you need to keep your eyes on my eye. Don't fight it."

Sasuke just gave a shaky nod as he turned all of his attention to Kakashi's Sharingan. He instantly noticed that it was different from the normal Sharingan, but it was also different from his current eyes.

"What's happening?"

"It's the Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke. When it first appears it can cause severe pain like this. My eye will allow your eyes to go back to normal."

Sasuke began to feel the pain start to lessen and his eyes became less blurry. It took a few minutes, but they were able to get Sasuke's eyes back to normal. The pain was still pretty bad, but he could tolerate it. It was nothing a pain pill couldn't fix.

"There you go." Kakashi said slightly out of breath as he put his eye back to his normal Sharingan and pulled his forehead protector over it.

"Thank-you. Why did it hurt so much?"

"It can happen that first time. Mine came with the eye, but from what I've heard it will only hurt the first time. It should get easier now. Which is something we need to talk about. Can you stand?"

Sasuke gave a nod and stood up slowly to make sure he wasn't going to fall right back down. His head was pounding so he opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed an over the counter pain pill. It would take the edge off at least. Sasuke took the pill and then nodded his head towards the door. Kakashi headed out and went into the living room with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke sat down on the couch and let out a breath, happy to be sitting.

"How did that happen?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sat down in the chair as he answered.

"First, that Sharingan is very dangerous to any Uchiha, but especially someone younger. It can destroy your eyes, but it can also give you what is known as the Uchiha disease."

"What is that?"

"It can happen to Uchiha that have the Mangekyo Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan can only be activated if the person experiences a great deal of pain and suffering. Same as the Sharingan, it's why it was so rare for someone to unlock it during a fight like you did. Your brother, to my best guess, activated his when his best friend was killed. The pain of losing him combined with the ANBU missions pushed him over the edge. The problem is, the more an Uchiha goes through the stronger their Mangekyo Sharingan gets. It's possible that is why Itachi killed the Clan, he wanted that pain and suffering to make him even stronger. But again why he would want to get stronger is unclear. My point is, the stronger your eyes become the more damage it can do to your body. With Madara, he was dying from what is now called the Uchiha disease. His Mangekyo was so strong his body couldn't contain it anymore. It made him deathly ill. He needed the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the only way he could do that was by taking his younger brother's eyes and implanting them into himself. With his brother's eyes he was cured because his body could now contain his power."

"But doesn't that mean that Itachi could be sick?"

"It's possible. It's been five years since that night. He could be fine though if he hadn't used his Mangekyo Sharingan much or been through too much added suffering and pain to increase its power. Itachi isn't important, what is is you not using it right now."

"Because of the incurable disease." Sasuke said with understanding in his voice.

"Yes and because people all over the world would love nothing more than to cut it out of you and take it for themselves. It's extremely dangerous to your health and your life Sasuke. For now it is best if you kept it quiet and didn't tell or show anyone. You'll need training on it, but I can do that with you when you get a little older."

"Why do I have to wait though? Wouldn't it be better to have it figured out now instead of later?"

"No it wouldn't. The chakra power going through your eyes alone could be enough to make you blind. You being twelve could speed up the disease should you get it. I think it would be best to wait a year or two. That would allow you the chance to get a better grasp on your chakra and see if you can minimize the amount you need for your Sharingan. I strongly advise that you wait on this one. There are other parts that you need to focus on first Sasuke."

"Ok, I'll wait." As much as Sasuke wanted to learn more about it and see what his new powers were, he wasn't about to risk dying to do it. If Kakashi thought it was best to wait he would follow it. Kakashi knew more about this than he did and he was gladly taking the advice.

"Now, what happened to you that activated it? It didn't activate after that training incident and by all accounts it should have. What happened?" Kakashi asked completely concerned.

"Bad mission." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"Today?"

"Technically. We arrived at the location around four this morning. We didn't get back until about nine. I fell asleep almost right when I got back. I was thinking about it when the pain started."

"What happened on the mission?" Kakashi was very concerned for Sasuke now. For his Mangekyo to activate on a mission the mission must have been horrible.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, you know that."

"I know, but we have in the past. I've never told anyone about anything we have discussed."

"I know, but I'm not supposed to be talking about it with anyone. I'm going to try and actually follow that rule. I didn't get hurt on it, it was just a bad mission. It all just hit me today, everything that has happened in the past five weeks. That's probably what did it."

"You are probably right. But know that I will always be here for you Sasuke if you ever need to talk. Classified or not. You can tell me anything and it won't change how I think or feel about you. You will always be my student."

"Thanks. If I need to talk, I'll come to you I promise."

"Good. How have you been sleeping?"

"Not so great. I've been reading a lot, obviously. They have me learning all about anatomy and they've been quizzing me on it. I've only been getting an hour or two of sleep a night in this past week. I really should clean and eat something. I haven't eaten yet."

"I'll stay and help."

"No it's ok you don't have to. I'm just gonna eat something and clean before going back to bed. I'll be fine really."

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping you."

"I know you don't. I'll be ok though. It's just been a long day."

"Ok, but if you need anything or someone to talk to you know where to find me."

"I will. Thanks."

"Get some sleep Sasuke. I'll come by in a couple of days to check in on you." Kakashi said as he stood up.

Sasuke gave a nod and a small smile. Kakashi headed out and Sasuke let out a small breath. He didn't want Kakashi to leave. He wanted him to be here with him. He didn't really want to be alone right now, but he didn't have a choice. The Lion didn't want him around Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't upset him. He was all Sasuke had now. If Kakashi learnt what he had done Kakashi wouldn't want anything to do with him. At least this way he would be able to have small moments like this with Kakashi where he could pretend Kakashi still cared about him. Sasuke looked around his apartment, it was filthy. He did need to clean it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He did need to eat though. Sasuke got up and headed into his kitchen. He figured he would eat something and at least do his dishes. His place would be at least a little cleaner and maybe, just maybe, he would start to feel a tiny bit better.

 **Week Six**

Kakashi, Asuma and Gai were sitting on a back booth at a bar. Kakashi had really needed this. He had been so worried about Sasuke, especially in the past few weeks. He had saw Sasuke just yesterday only to find him sitting on his couch crying his eyes out for no apparent reason. It had taken an hour to get Sasuke to calm back down and then he just said he was tired and kicked Kakashi out. He had no idea what was going on with Sasuke anymore and he had no idea how to talk to him. He needed advice.

"You are looking stressed my friend." Gai commented.

"It's Sasuke. I don't know what to do with him."

"How is he? I've only seen him occasionally in the streets. He looks exhausted all the time and pale." Asuma said.

"He's not good. He's exhausted all the time, he's throwing up, his emotions are all over the place. He's always been so in control of his emotions, he's always been a stone wall, but recently he's unable to control them. I found him yesterday sitting in his apartment balling his eyes out for no reason. He couldn't control it."

"Did he say what was bothering him? He's never like that." Asuma asked concerned as well.

"He wouldn't tell me anything, just said he was tired and basically kicked me out. Since being on this squad he's been different, but he still talked to me, more so than he ever has. The last couple of weeks though he's been distant. He won't tell me anything now, just says he's not supposed to and he's trying to follow the rules. I don't know what to do."

"How often is he sick?" Gai asked.

"Every day. He's sick from the time he wakes up and will throw up all day. For the first two weeks he could barely eat anything. Even smells would bother him. The doctor had to give him a medication to take once a day to help settle his stomach. It only works for eight hours though and then he's right back to being sick."

"And the doctor hasn't figured out what it is?" Asuma asked.

"Said it was stress and his body was reacting to it. I don't believe it. He's never had this problem with stress before and it makes no sense for him to be sick from it for six weeks now. He's constantly sick, exhausted all the time, his emotions are all over the place. If he was a girl."

"He would be pregnant." Asuma finished.

"But obviously he is a boy and that is not possible. But the same rules could apply." Gai commented.

"Meaning?" Kakashi asked.

"He's twelve, has he gotten bigger?" Gai asked.

"I'm assuming you mean downstairs?" Kakashi asked.

"There's a question to ask a grown adult about a twelve year old." Asuma commented.

"They go on missions together. I'm assuming he has seen him washing in a lake or creek somewhere. I wouldn't just ask that question for the hell of it." Gai said back.

"He's gotten bigger, just like every other twelve year old boy."

"Any hair?" Gai asked.

"No, he has no body hair anywhere. Itachi was the same way."

"Other Uchiha have body hair though." Asuma said.

"Some people go through puberty all at once and others go through it in phases. It's possible that he is in between phases where his body is producing extra hormones and that is causing his emotions to be slightly erratic. He should have his blood checked for his hormone levels."

"Maybe. I'll mention it to him and see what he says. I know with this new squad he's going to have problems, but he's having too many problems. I'm really worried about him."

"Get him to have his hormone levels checked and that might be the cause of some of his problems. How is the new squad going? He's too young to be in it. There has to be a reason Danzo picked him." Gai said.

"There is. Danzo wants Sasuke's power, especially after Itachi. I think he wants Sasuke weak mentally. I think that is why he put him on that squad, to break him so Danzo can do whatever he wants with him. I think the squad is isolating him. He's spending less and less time with me. He barely talks to me now. Whenever I tried to get him to train with me he comes up with excuses why he can't be there. His first mission was a month ago and they had him kill ten targets."

"Shit." Asuma said.

"They want to break him and the squad is going to make that happen. What about any other missions?" Gai asked.

"He won't talk about them. They have him training close to twelve hours a day now for the past few weeks when it used to only be eight. They have him reading almost all night and then quizzing him on the information in the morning. I'm worried about his leader."

"What about him?" Asuma asked.

"Something happened during the second week. They called it training, but it was just an excuse to torture Sasuke for eight hours. His leader had Sasuke pick which one of them would roleplay rape with him."

"What?" Asuma asked with anger bubbling inside of him.

"Told him he could either be tortured for another eight hours or pick one of them to have sex with him. Sasuke picked the leader to do it. Sasuke believes he consented to it, but he didn't. This man raped him and has him believing that he said it was ok. I found him in the shower he was bleeding. I had to take him to the hospital. I confronted the leader and he bragged about it. He enjoyed everything he did to Sasuke. Sasuke believes it was just a one time thing, but I'm worried that the leader was trying to groom him."

"Has he done something like that before?" Gai asked angry as well.

"According to a friend of mine, the leader likes them young. A year ago he had tried to groom another young ninja that was the son of an ANBU Captain. Danzo told the leader to not get caught next time. He's done this before and with Sasuke's mental state not being what it used to be, he's an easy target for him."

"We need to do something. Tell the Third." Asuma said.

"The Third will talk to Danzo about it and then Danzo would go after Sasuke for talking about ANBU business to outsiders. He would punish Sasuke for it. I beat the shit out of the leader and told him I would kill him if he ever touched Sasuke again. So far he hasn't. At least to my knowledge. Sasuke swore he would tell me if he did anything like that again. Though at this point I'm not sure he even would now."

"You are going to need to talk to him about it and see what he says, but more importantly how he reacts to it. You know that kids who are being groomed or who have already been groomed into a sexual relationship will be embarrassed to talk about it. Or they feel that what is happening is ok." Gai advised.

"You have to stay calm no matter what he says. Even if you know he's lying. You get angry he will get defensive and shut you out completely Kakashi." Asuma added.

"I know. I'll be calm. If he is being groomed, it's not his fault. He's vulnerable right now. He's sick, exhausted and has killed people. His mind is nothing like ours or Itachi's even. He's more sensitive then he ever shows."

"And with having no family, he's the perfect target for someone like that." Gai added.

"I know he is. I don't know how to get him out of this squad. All of the other Captains are pissed about him being in that squad. They have all tried to convince Danzo to place him with them, but Danzo of course refused. He's going to die in that squad, and I don't mean physically." Kakashi said.

"He's in a dangerous situation. High risk, very high risk. If Danzo refuses to do anything and the Third can't overrule him without the other two Council members agreeing with him. I don't see them doing that. There has to be a way to get Sasuke off that squad." Asuma said.

"Short of killing them all." Gai commented.

"I'll talk to Sasuke and hope I can get something out of him. Telling the Third that the leader is a molester won't do anything. Even if he does arrest him Danzo would only get him out of jail and still let him have his job. Sasuke will be punished for it. Every idea ends in Sasuke being the one to be punished for it." Kakashi said.

"There has to be something we can do for him. Some way we can protect Sasuke from these men." Gai said.

"I just don't know what it is." Kakashi said.

"We'll figure something out. We can keep an eye on him and hopefully we get him safe somehow." Asuma said.

"Maybe Danzo will get bored with Sasuke and move on." Gai said, but it was clear he didn't believe a word of it.

"At this point, that's all we can hope for." Kakashi said sadly.

"We're getting you drunk tonight. It won't help things in the morning, but at least tonight we can help you forget." Asuma said as he raised his glass.

Kakashi and Gai picked up their glass and they clinked them together. Kakashi had no idea what he was going to do about Sasuke, but for tonight he was going to take his friend's advice and get drunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found himself sitting on the exam room table once again. He had come by because he was a little concerned in the past two weeks about his stomach. He was eating again which was great, but he seemed to have been putting on weight. Sasuke didn't know why he was gaining weight all of a sudden. He wanted to make sure that he was alright and not that something was wrong.

Kabuto walked in and gave Sasuke a smile once again.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I've seem to have gained some weight though."

"Well that is a common side effect from the medication you are taking. Stand up for me."

Sasuke stood up and Kabuto moved Sasuke's shirt slightly so he could see his stomach. He was finally starting to show now. It wasn't much, but with someone as small as he was it was noticeable. It was roughly an added five pounds, but it was only on the bottom part of his stomach.

"Lay back for me. I'll do an ultrasound to make sure, but I'm positive this is just a side effect of the medication."

Sasuke laid down as Kabuto pulled over the ultrasound machine. This time though Kabuto made sure the sound would be off in case he was able to hear the heartbeats. Kabuto couldn't help but smile behind the machine. There they were, two little babies growing perfectly. He could pick up their heartbeats as well and they were strong. They were both the size that they should be had this been a normal pregnancy. Everything was going well. The weight could easily be explained away as well. Once Sasuke started to truly gain the weight it might be harder, but by then they wouldn't have long before they would need to stash him away somewhere.

"Everything looks normal Sasuke. The medication you are on can cause weight gain and also you can retain water more. It shouldn't be a problem and if it becomes a problem we can always adjust the medication." Kabuto said as he put the machine away.

"Ok, I know it seems silly, but I wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong is all. Thanks for your time."

"It's no problem at all. Come by whenever you are concerned. It is my job to make sure you are healthy." Kabuto said with a warm smile.

"Have a good day."

Sasuke got off the exam table and headed out. He was glad that it was nothing but a side effect from the medication. At the same time though he didn't like that he was gaining weight from it. He would have to be careful and make sure he exercised enough to counter the side effect. Sasuke made his way home, but once he walked in he instantly noticed that he wasn't alone.

"You won't get me a third time." Sasuke said.

He heard a chuckle as the Lion came out of the bathroom.

"You're learning. That's good my boy. Give Daddy a kiss."

Sasuke headed over to the Lion and went on his tiptoes to kiss him. This past week together had been different for Sasuke. The Lion acted the same around him, but when they were alone he was very hands on with him. They had fooled around five nights out of the past seven. Each time Sasuke had enjoyed it. He was getting used to it and he did like the attention. The Lion made him feel cared for, wanted. It was nice. Sasuke pulled back and gave the Lion a smile.

"I have a surprise for you. Grab your gear and let's head out."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You just need to bring the gear, you don't have to wear it."

"Ok."

Sasuke headed into his bedroom to grab his gear. He had no idea what they were going to be doing or where they were going, but he did feel better when he was around the Lion. Once Sasuke had everything he walked back out to the living room and gave the Lion a small smile.

"I'm all set."

"Let's go."

They both headed out and Sasuke followed the Lion through the village on the rooftops. When they reached the forest they took up to the trees. Sasuke had no idea where they were going, but he didn't really care. They were getting away from the village and hopefully making some new positive memories. They only traveled forty minutes before they came upon a small cabin. It was well hidden among the trees and not something that a person would just walk upon. The Lion headed over to the door and unlocked it. He gave Sasuke a warm smile as he opened the door for him.

"Welcome to your secret palace."

Sasuke walked through the door and took in the cabin. It was small, but perfect for just two people.

"We are going to be here until it's time for training. You are all mine until then my sweet boy." The Lion said as he went over to Sasuke and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 **Sexual Scene Begins and Goes Till the End of the Chapter.**

Sasuke easily kissed him back. He didn't really know what to think about this. It would be the first time they spend the actual night together. Normally Sasuke would always leave not long after they had messed around. Sometimes they would eat dinner together, but always at the Lion's apartment. They never went out anywhere together, not that Sasuke minded. He knew it would be risky if they were caught. The Lion was risking his career and possibly his life for this. The Lion pulled back and spoke.

"I'll grab us something to drink. You put your gear down and then I have a surprise for you."

"Ok." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Sasuke went over and placed his gear down by the side of the couch. He looked out the window and saw that they were surrounded by trees. Had he been looking the other way he would have noticed that the Lion slipped half a pill of ecstasy into Sasuke's water. Sasuke turned around as the Lion handed him his glass.

"Normally this would be a glass of wine or scotch, but putting your health at risk is not worth it." The Lion said with a warm smile.

"This place is amazing. How did you find it?" Sasuke asked as he took the water and took a drink.

"I know lots of secret places. I'll show you them, some are very beautiful."

The Lion placed his hand on the small of Sasuke's back and guided him over to the couch. Sasuke sat down and the Lion sat facing him slightly and placed his hand on Sasuke's upper thigh once again.

"You didn't go straight home after training. Where did you go?"

"Oh it was nothing, just a check up. The new medicine I've been taking that I told you about is making me retain water. I wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything going on with me, but it's nothing."

"That can be common with certain medications. I've heard some pretty crazy side effects of some medications. Your body just needs time to adjust to it. Usually takes a few weeks at most. It's working otherwise though right?"

"Ya it is. So why did you decide to bring me out here?" Sasuke asked as he took another drink.

"I can't give my boy a surprise?"

"No of course, I just didn't know if there was a reason, that's all. I don't remember the last time someone gave me a surprise."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. He was starting to feel weird. He couldn't explain it, but he almost felt loopy. The Lion began to rub his hand along Sasuke's thigh as he spoke.

"Are you ok my boy?"

"I feel kinda weird all of a sudden."

"It's from the water, it's special. It's a natural aphrodisiac that makes your whole body feel so good. Every touch can feel amazing. I want tonight to be special for us. Drink the rest." The Lion said as he pushed the half drank glass to Sasuke's mouth.

He got Sasuke to drink the rest of it before he placed the glass down on the table. He then grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned some music on.

 **Sexual Scene Begins Skip to Next Chapter**

"Get up, give Daddy a little strip tease."

"A what?" Sasuke asked with a goofy smile.

"It's where you dance sexy and take your clothes off. Come on, dance for Daddy."

The Lion helped to pull Sasuke up and Sasuke got up, but stumbled slightly. He gave a chuckle as the Lion pushed the coffee table away.

"Now make sure you move your hips and shake your ass. Make Daddy nice and hard so you can have a special treat."

"Yes Daddy."

Sasuke swayed slightly as he went and stood in front of the Lion. His mind felt all fuzzy and his body felt like it was buzzing. Even his clothes felt so good against his skin, like he was wearing the highest quality of silk. Sasuke wasn't much of a dancer and with the drugs in his system he wasn't as graceful as he normally is, but the Lion didn't care about that. This was all about getting Sasuke to loosen up so he could have his way with him. Come morning Sasuke would believe he wanted it all. That he loved every second of it. Sasuke removed his shirt and swayed his hips.

"That's it my boy. Turn around and shake your ass for Daddy."

Sasuke did as he was told as he slowly took his shorts and boxers off. The Lion moaned at the sight of it and grabbed Sasuke's hips and brought him closer. He gave Sasuke's cheeks a little bite making Sasuke moan.

"You like that?"

"Yes Daddy. Everything feels so good."

"You're going to feel even better my boy. Undress Daddy."

Sasuke turned around and got the Lion's clothes off. He had to get on his knees to remove his pants and boxers. As he did the Lion's hard on hit his cheek and Sasuke gave the tip a little suck.

"None of that yet." The Lion said.

"But I want it Daddy. It feels so good in my mouth." Sasuke pouted slightly as he took the tip back in his mouth.

"You are interesting when you are high. But I said not yet." The Lion said as he placed his hand in Sasuke's hair and pulled his head off, making Sasuke moan.

"You were told no. Now you need to be punished. Bend over my knee."

The Lion pulled Sasuke's hair to make him get up and pulled him so he was over his lap. He pushed Sasuke down so his ass was in the air. The Lion rubbed Sasuke's ass, making him moan before he spanked him at half strength. Sasuke moaned once again. The drug was fully in his system now.

"You like being spanked my boy?"

"Yes Daddy. Feels good. Everything feels so good."

The Lion could feel Sasuke's cock already hard against his leg. The Lion spanked Sasuke again this time a little harder and it had the same result. He continued ten more times and loved how easy he could make Sasuke moan.

"You're so hard my sweet boy."

Sasuke moaned.

"You want something to play with?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Get on your knees. Daddy has a nice juicy toy for you to play with."

Sasuke moved so he was on his knees and waited for when he was allowed.

"Go ahead. Take it my boy. Take my nice big cock in that mouth of yours."

Sasuke moaned as he bent over and took the Lion's cock into his mouth. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt against his tongue. He could do this all night and never get bored of it. The Lion sat back and let Sasuke suck him deep. He loved how enthused Sasuke was. This was exactly what he needed to make sure Sasuke would stay with him. It would also let him do whatever he wanted with Sasuke tonight, and he had big plans for him. It took a good ten minutes before the Lion came hard down Sasuke's throat, but Sasuke just swallowed and kept going. The Lion pulled Sasuke's head off, but Sasuke whined at the loss contact.

"More Daddy. Feels so good against my tongue."

"Daddy has something that will feel good for you. It's another special surprise for you in the bedroom."

The Lion got up and so did Sasuke.

"Daddy didn't say you could stand. Get on your hands and knees and crawl behind me."

"Yes Daddy."

Sasuke got down and started to crawl behind the Lion. The Lion just smirked. He was loving how easy this was. The Lion led Sasuke into the bedroom where he had a sixteen year old woman with her arms bound to the bed above her, her legs bound completely spread and bent open to the bed with a blindfold over her eyes and a gag in her mouth. She was completely naked.

"What is this Daddy?"

"You're special surprise. You'll never know if you like pussy or not if you never have it. She's been waiting for us for hours now." The Lion said as he went and ran his finger down her pussy.

The girl moaned at the contact and the Lion could feel how wet she was. He sucked his finger and moaned at the taste.

"She's sweet tasting. Get up here my sweet boy and taste her."

"I don't know how Daddy."

"I'll teach you my boy. Get up on the bed, on your knees with your ass in the air for me."

"Yes Daddy."

Sasuke crawled over to the bed and then did as he was told. The Lion ran his hand over Sasuke's ass before he slapped it.

"Now use your tongue and lick her pussy. It's going to feel really good against your tongue."

Sasuke gave a hesitant lick, giving him a small moan from the girl. It didn't taste too bad, sweet like the Lion had said. He gave it another longer lick and he did find it felt good against his tongue, but everything felt really good, even the bed felt amazing.

"That's it my boy. Eat that pussy, don't stop until I tell you to." The Lion said as he gave Sasuke's ass another smack.

Sasuke did as he was told and the Lion pushed Sasuke's legs apart as far as they could go. He spread Sasuke's cheeks and went and ran his tongue over Sasuke's hole. Sasuke moaned and the Lion did it again.

"You like that my sweet boy?"

"Please don't stop Daddy." Sasuke moaned.

"As you wish my sweet boy."

The Lion continued to rim Sasuke while he ate the girl out. Both Sasuke and the girl were moaning a great deal and it was only making the Lion even harder. He had found this girl six hours ago and had paid her forty dollars for the night. She was a desperate homeless runaway and would do anything for a quick buck. The girl gave a hard moan and the Lion knew she was cumming.

"You made the whore cum. Lick it all up my boy. But don't stop. I'm going to fuck you while you eat that pussy."

Sasuke moaned and he felt his dick pulsing. He needed to cum so badly it was driving him crazy. He was seconds away from humping the damn bed just to get some release. The Lion grabbed some from the dresser and put some on three of his fingers. He inserted the first finger and began to stretch Sasuke. Sasuke moaned and his legs were starting to tremble from his need to release.

"I'm going to make you cum without even touching your cock my boy. It's going to feel amazing."

The Lion added a second finger and looked for Sasuke's sweet spot. He knew he needed to make this feel amazing or Sasuke wouldn't want to do this again unless he had the drug in him and that would be dangerous. He knew he hit it when Sasuke gave a long moan and pushed his ass against his fingers. The Lion did it again before he added a third finger. He didn't want to add another finger, but he needed to make sure he didn't hurt Sasuke tonight. That would come later. Once he was certain Sasuke was ready he lubed himself up as he pulled his fingers out.

"You ready for Daddy's big cock my boy?"

"Yes."

"Keep eating that pussy. I want to be buried deep inside of you while you lick her dry."

The Lion then slowly started to push inside of Sasuke's tight hole. Sasuke moaned the whole time as the Lion pushed in until he was balls deep. He didn't give Sasuke any time to adjust to him, the drugs would make it all feel amazing. He pulled out almost all the way before he pounded back in, making sure to hit Sasuke's sweet spot. Sasuke gave a small scream as the pleasure surged through him.

"I could hear that sound all night and I plan on it." The Lion said as he did it again, causing Sasuke to scream once again.

The Lion gave Sasuke's ass a little slap as he continued to pound into Sasuke. He loved how Sasuke's felt around his cock and he loved watching as Sasuke was licking that pussy like his life depended on it. The Lion made sure he hit Sasuke's sweet spot each time dead on. He was going to make Sasuke cum without ever touching him. This time would be all about Sasuke, but the other times would be all about him. Sasuke couldn't stop moaning nor could he stop his legs from trembling. He could feel himself getting closer and closer each time the Lion hit that spot inside of him. He had no idea if he could cum without being touched, but he was very quickly thinking he could. The girl gave a deep moan once again as she started to cum. Sasuke continued to lick it up and he didn't stop even when the girl was shaking. The Lion picked up his pace and was now pounding into Sasuke at a rapid pace. He was deep and hard on Sasuke, but he could feel him getting closer and closer.

"You're gonna cum for Daddy. I can feel it. Let it take over you my boy. Cum for Daddy. Daddy wants to feel your walls tighten around his cock."

Sasuke moaned as the Lion continued his pace against his sweet spot. After a few more thrusts Sasuke came hard and with a scream. The Lion thrusted deep inside of Sasuke as his walls closed around him as he came.

The Lion gave a hard moan as he spoke. "Oh fuck that's it my boy. Milk Daddy for every drop."

Sasuke kept moaning as he felt himself and the Lion pulsing. He had never felt so good before in his life and he had no idea it could ever feel like this. All he could think about was more. He wanted more. When the Lion finished pulsing he slowly pulled out before he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him up onto his knees so his back was against the Lion's chest. The Lion kept his grip in Sasuke's hair as he licked and kissed Sasuke's neck.

"How was that my boy?"

"Amazing Daddy."

"You want more?"

"Yes Daddy. Everything feels so good. I need more." Sasuke said with a heavy voice.

"You'll get more my boy, lots more. Your ass is mine until it's time to go for training. I plan on making you cum a lot more."

Sasuke moaned and the Lion smirked. Sasuke was now at his mercy and he was going to make sure he got as much out of Sasuke as he could tonight. The fun was only just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Sexual situations and violence.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5

 **Week Seven**

Sasuke found himself sitting on the floor of what used to be his old bedroom in his childhood home. Today marked the day when his brother had killed his whole family. Six years ago today his whole life changed completely. Every year on this day Sasuke would come into the Compound and go through it. Some spots were still stained with blood. Every year he would go through his house and try to remember what his parents were like. He was so young though when they died he was having a harder and harder time remembering them. He couldn't remember the sound of his mother's voice anymore. He couldn't remember what his father looked like when he would give his version of a smile. As each year passed Sasuke was losing more and more memories of his family. Memories that were precious to him. So here he was in his old bedroom trying to remember all the times he had spent with his parents.

This past week had been a hard one. This week was always hard every year, but this year seemed to be harder. Sasuke figured it had to do with his current position on the ANBU. Ever since last week when Sasuke and the Lion had slept together the Lion was very interested in sex now. Sasuke was over at his place every other night in this past week just to have sex and then leave basically. He knew the Lion loved him and Sasuke was starting to love him back. He was fairly certain that was what he was feeling. He just wished they weren't only having sex now. He liked when they had dinner and just talked. He missed that connection. The sex was good. It didn't hurt like that first time, but it wasn't amazing like the times the Lion had taken him in his mouth. Sasuke still preferred the foreplay more than the actual sex part, but he figured that was normal.

Sasuke had managed to avoid Kakashi for the past week. A great accomplishment considering he was coming by every chance he got it seemed like. Ever since he had caught him crying his eyes out the one day last week. Sasuke had no idea what had taken ahold of him that day. For some reason he started to cry and he couldn't seem to stop. It made zero sense to him, nor had it ever happened before. Sasuke was thankful that it hadn't happened since. He assumed it had to do with not getting much sleep recently and dismissed any other reason. Sasuke knew he couldn't avoid Kakashi for forever, but he was hoping that eventually Kakashi would give up and move on to someone else. The Lion really didn't like it when Kakashi was around him and Sasuke didn't want to make him mad.

The squad had been going well. They hadn't had any missions yet, but they were assigned guard duty down in the basement hallways this week. This was the first time Sasuke had done it and he found it to be very boring, but it was nice knowing he wouldn't have to kill anyone doing it. All he did was stand outside one of the record rooms to protect the village's files. It was simple work, but Sasuke found standing around for twelve hours a day was hard on his back for some reason. His body had been doing weird things these past couple of weeks. For one thing he had managed to gain ten pounds in two weeks it seemed like. His whole stomach was bigger now and Sasuke hated it. The doctor had said it was a side effect of the pill, but even when he worked out more he couldn't get the weight off. He hated it, but at the same time he wasn't about to stop eating to fix it. He was hungry again thanks to the medication and his body needed the fuel for the training and missions. Sasuke was hoping that soon his body would adjust to the medication and he would lose the water weight. It made sense that it was water weight too, because he seemed to have to pee every couple of hours now. Something that never bothered him before. His back was also easily sore now as well. Sitting or standing for long periods of time was hurting his lower back. To go with all of that he was still sick every morning and he was exhausted no matter how much sleep he got. In all honesty though, he wasn't getting much sleep in these past few weeks. Not since he had started to date the Lion. He really needed to find some time where he could sleep for more than four hours a night, Even the nights he wasn't with the Lion he was still expected to be reading all these different books. Sasuke thought his head was going to explode if he had to take in anymore information.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a foreign presence in the house. Sasuke looked up at the door as he stood. He had just pulled out a kunai as it opened. There stood a man with long black hair, white skin with snake like eyes. Sasuke had never seen him before and he instantly felt uncomfortable being around this man.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea anyone would be here. I'm Orochimaru, I was a good friend of your father. I didn't mean to startle you. I come to the village once a year around this time to see their graves and walk through the Compound. You must be his son."

Orochimaru made sure to keep his voice gentle and calm. He didn't want to scare Sasuke away, he wanted the opposite of that.

"Sasuke. I've never seen you before." Sasuke said still on guard.

"I don't come on the same day every year. Just whenever I can get away."

"How did you know my father? I never saw you growing up."

"You wouldn't have. We dealt with business at the Temple. I used to live in Konoha before I moved to start my own village, the Sound Village. I was working with your father to help find a cure for the Uchiha disease. He was very interested in finding a way to preserve the Sharingan. Our friendship grew from business. You can put that kunai away Sasuke-kun. I'm not going to hurt you." Orochimaru said with a friendly smile.

Sasuke was still hesitant, but he put it away regardless.

"Good, we're all friends here. You look tired Sasuke-kun. What keeps someone your age awake at night? Bad mission? The village not treating you right?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I was a good friend of your father. You are his son and I would hate for you to be struggling or killed. Especially when I could do something to help you."

"And what could you possibly do to help me?"

"I do run my own village. If you ever needed a safe place to be or wanted a change you are more than welcome to join me in it. I would gladly take you on. I have my own ninjas that have missions as well. The Great Nations are not the only villages to hold ninja abilities."

"And what makes you think I would ever leave the village I grew up in?"

"Why stay in a place that is hurting you? Why stay in a place that is making you miserable? You are far too young to accept that as your life until you die. Konoha is not the only village out there. You could easily leave it and go try your luck at another one. There's no harm in it. I would be able to train you as well. Take you on as my personal student. You would learn a great deal from me. I am a Sannin after all."

The shock was instant on Sasuke's face. He had no idea this man was one of the three legendary Sannins. Sasuke didn't even know they were still alive.

Orochimaru gave a chuckle as he spoke. "I see by that look on your face you know what that means. You see Sasuke-Kun, I could teach you a great deal. The look of misery lives in your eyes and it is not just from the memories of tonight. You haven't been happy for a long time. Why continue to live in a place that fills you with pain, when you could live in a place where that pain doesn't exist."

"I can't just leave. I would need to be released from service by the Council and the Third. They won't do it. I refuse to betray my village just like my brother did. Besides, misery lives everywhere. Your offer is tempting, but I refuse to be a traitor."

"The Sound Village is easy to find for those that are looking for it. My door will always welcome you Sasuke-Kun. You feel that way now, but situations may change that force you to leave. The Sound will always be your home should you wish it."

"I appreciate that."

"I shall leave you to mourn. Never forget my offer Sasuke-Kun."

"I won't."

"Be safe. The world is a dangerous place."

With that Orochimaru turned and headed out. Sasuke couldn't help but stand there and be confused. This night had not gone as how he expected it would. He had no idea that his father was friends with a Sannin. He didn't even know they were still alive. All three had left the village a long time ago from what Sasuke could remember. All of this was surprising. Sasuke shook his head and took one last look around his bedroom. It was getting late. He needed to get home so he could be ready for training tomorrow. He had to get some sleep or he wouldn't be in any shape if they had a mission. With a last look he made his way out of his bedroom and started the journey back home. Tomorrow maybe things wouldn't feel so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was making his way towards Sasuke's apartment. He had been gone on a mission for the past week and he hadn't been able to see Sasuke. He wanted to talk to Sasuke desperately about the Lion. He had to make sure that nothing was happening to him. Kakashi wouldn't stand for it. The only way to know the truth would be to talk to Sasuke about it and see how he reacted to it all. He also wanted to see Sasuke because of yesterday and what that day represented to him. Kakashi knew Sasuke would have had a hard day and he wanted to be there for him. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to complete their mission fast enough to get back in time. Kakashi was hoping Sasuke had managed to get through it without any serious problems.

It was just after one when Kakashi arrived at the apartment. He checked the training grounds first to make sure that the squad had finished training for the day. Kakashi noticed that they often went way beyond the eight hours they were supposed to do. Most days they went for twelve hours straight with barely any time in between to stop. When he saw that no one was there he turned and headed for Sasuke's place. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would be in and awake, but recently it was a coin toss. Kakashi knocked on the door and waited. He could have gone right in, but he didn't want to interrupt Sasuke if he was sleeping or doing something personal like taking a shower.

"It's open." Sasuke called out.

Kakashi opened the door and walked in to see that Sasuke was actually in his kitchen. Sasuke was currently mixing something in a tupperware container at the island. He had vegetables, fruits, cheese, and meat all over the counters. He had chocolate chip muffins cooling in the pan as well as pots and pans cooking on the stove. Kakashi had no idea who Sasuke was cooking for, but he seemed to be in good spirits over it. Kakashi could tell Sasuke was tired, but he has lost the pale tone to his skin. He looked healthy. Kakashi could even notice the slight bulge in his stomach.

"Well this isn't what I expected. Recently when I've come over your place is a mess. Today it is clean and you look like you are cooking for your whole squad." Kakashi said with a friendly tone.

"My place is clean and hopefully stays that way. And what is wrong with cooking?"

"Nothing. But why are you cooking so much?" Kakashi asked as he walked over.

"Two reasons, one I've decided it might be smarter for me to spend one day cooking all my meals for the week instead of cooking every day."

"That is actually a smart idea. That way if you are tired all you have to do is reheat something. It's a very smart idea. And the second?"

"My mom." Sasuke said with a slight sad tone to his voice.

"What about her?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Every year I'm losing memories of them. The strongest memory I have of my father is him telling me I wasn't his son. That disappointed look in his eyes. But my mom, I remember she loved to cook. She was always in the kitchen making something or baking something. Some of my best memories are with her in the kitchen. Every year I'm sad. Every year it hurts so bad I feel like I'm having a heart attack. This year I thought I would try something different. Instead of being depressed and hating the world. I thought I would spend the day in the kitchen and cook her favorite meals. Maybe it won't make me feel like killing myself just to escape the pain."

"Is it helping you any?"

"Ya it is. I like cooking. I don't tend to do it as often as I used to. It's relaxing."

"Good Sasuke. That's a positive stress reliever. That's really good. You look better too. Still tired, but not as pale. You've been eating."

"You mean my stomach?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's slightly noticeable." Kakashi lightly teased.

"Ya well it's water weight. The medication I'm on has side effects. I've been slowly easing off the medication."

"That can happen. Is that the only side effect?"

"So far. But the retained water is making me have to pee every two hours. I've been working out and doing more exercises but I can't lose the weight. I've gained almost ten pounds."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke wasn't happy about the weight gain. He could understand where Sasuke was coming from. He was twelve and appearances were everything. Even if he didn't care about his looks, the added weight in Sasuke's mind would be connected to his ninja skills. He didn't want to look unhealthy.

"It's not noticeable to strangers Sasuke. The only reason I noticed is because I've known you long enough. You are thin, you have a runner's body. Even five pounds would be noticeable on you. Honestly Sasuke, you weigh about the same that Naruto does right now. You are not unhealthy."

Sasuke let out a sigh as he put his arms down. "I'm not that person. I don't care about looks or appearances. Yet, I feel like I've gained a hundred pounds. Nothing I do works to get rid of it. I'm trying to get off the medication, but I've only been able to skip a day or two here and there. I don't know what to do. I feel all out of sorts."

"Are you still sick when you don't take the medication?"

"In the mornings I'm always sick, it doesn't matter. It's worse in the mornings now than it was before the pill. It's like my body has to make up for lost time. After I take the pill I'm fine within thirty minutes. On the days I didn't take it, I'm not throwing up all day, but I'm not hungry. I just feel sick and rundown. I don't know what to do though. I don't want to have to take a pill for the rest of my life, but whenever I don't take it I can't eat."

"I think you should talk to the doctor Sasuke. Maybe you are sick because something is wrong. I know your blood work came back clean, but maybe there is a hormone imbalance and that is causing you to be sick and feel this way. It could also cause weight gain and your frequent urination could be from that as well."

"How though?"

"Hormones control your body practically. If they are out of line it can affect your organs. I really think you should talk to the doctor about it and see if he can run any tests. It would explain your symptoms, even your mind feeling out of sorts."

"Ya ok, I'll talk to him. Maybe that is what's wrong with me. It would be nice to know one way or the other."

"I'd like to talk to you about your squad."

"No. Not today. I am putting a ban on anything that has to do with being a ninja, the ANBU or my squad. Not today. Today I am cooking and trying to remember my family. If you can't respect that, then please leave."

Kakashi could tell Sasuke was serious. He wasn't going to allow Kakashi to bring anything up that went against his ban. Kakashi couldn't be mad though. He understood why Sasuke needed the day, wanted the day, to just remember and try to be at peace with it all. He came here wanting answers, but those answers were just going to have to wait. This was something that Sasuke desperately needed and it was also something that Kakashi could actually help him with. He could finally do something that would help Sasuke. Kakashi removed his jacket as he spoke.

"Then we cook today. I have a bunch of stories about your parents and Itachi should you wish to hear them. Tell me what you need me to do." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"You sure? You don't have to stay if you have other things you'd rather be doing."

"There is nothing else I'd rather be doing today Sasuke. What are we making?"

"Lasagna, stuffed peppers, mini omelettes and sesame chicken. Still sure you want to help?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

"Completely. What are you mixing?"

"Onion dip. One of my guilty pleasures. It's good for snack with veggies."

"I like how onion dip is a guilty pleasure for you. Though, the chocolate chip muffins is a surprise. You hate anything sweet. I would have guessed oatmeal."

"I like oatmeal muffins. But as for the chocolate chip blame the neighbors. They cooked some yesterday and my whole apartment smelled like them all night. I only made a part batch and they are very good. I had one right out of the oven with butter. My mom's recipes were always the best." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"You are making me really hungry."

Sasuke gave a small chuckle as he finished with the dip and put it into the fridge.

"Feel free to have one. I'll even pretend that the answer to life is hidden somewhere on the stove." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Brat. What can I do to help?"

"I'm cutting up the vegetables and then I'll divide them up to make the different dishes. Four peppers I'm going to keep for the stuffed peppers."

"Ok."

Kakashi grabbed a cutting board and a knife. He went over to the other side of the island so he could continue to face Sasuke. They both started to cut up their vegetables as Kakashi spoke.

"Did you know that your brother could play the flute?"

"Really? He never played it around me."

"He treated it like it was something to hide. He would play it when it was just us at night when he couldn't sleep. It relaxed him."

"Was he any good?"

"He was amazing at it. When he played you could see the peace on his face. It caught my attention right away, because he never looked like that, not even when he was asleep."

"I don't think I've ever seen him look peaceful. I've seen him happy, but never at peace or relaxed."

"He had a lot of pressure and expectations on his shoulders. I don't think he knew how to deal with them all. What to do with them. I think if he wasn't an Uchiha he never would have tried so hard. I think he would have been happy to just be a big brother and take care of you. He was always worried about you. I remember there was one mission he was quiet the whole time. He pushed himself beyond the limit. He wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't rest the whole time. On the last night I finally forced him to stop and asked what the hell was wrong. He said he had to get back home to you. That you were sick with pneumonia and he needed to get back to make sure you were ok. You were all he ever cared about."

"How does someone go from that person to being the person that did what he did? How did I miss it?"

"You were seven for starters Sasuke. And I missed it too. It's why I think there was something else going on. What that something is I don't know. But I do believe he left you alive because you were the only person he loved. He couldn't hurt you like that."

"He said I wasn't worth the effort to kill. He used his Sharingan on me."

"Does that sound like something he would say and do?"

"No, but he did. It must have been what he truly felt."

"And that is how you see it. But Sasuke, for seven years he took care of you. He loved you. A man that couldn't fake emotions would never be able to fake the love he felt for you for seven years. I truly believe he told you that to keep you going. I think he was worried about you not surviving so he gave you someone to hate. I don't think he faked his love for you. I think you were the only one he actually did love. You didn't miss anything Sasuke. He didn't show any signs. What caused the change, I don't know. I think something was going on within the Clan and he snapped."

"Why though? What makes someone snap like that?"

"Depends on the person. Keep in mind your brother started being a ninja at a young age. He was in the ANBU at eleven and a captain at thirteen. That's a lot of pain and blood on a person's hands at a very young age. All it would have taken was one more bad mission or heated argument for him to snap. It's better for you to remember him how he used to be and remember the love you felt from him. One day you'll get answers from him."

"Maybe. Or maybe I need to learn how to live with never knowing. I'm not giving up on my goal to kill him. But I can't spend the rest of my life until then feeling unfinished. I'll figure it out one day. Until then all I can do is live."

"That is all you can do Sasuke. It's all any of us can do. So what was your mother's favorite dish to cook?" Kakashi asked trying to get them off a sadder topic.

"Lasagna. It was the first thing she learnt how to cook from her grandmother. She liked that each time she could make it different. I think she just liked how she could cook it and then it would last a couple of days. She always seemed to make it when she was getting tired of cooking all week." Sasuke said with a small smile at the memory.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle to that. "I think most mothers are like that."

"What about your mom? What was she like?"

"She died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My father could have hated me, blamed me, but he didn't. Complications during pregnancy happens. Your Clan had a lot of problems."

"Really? Why?"

"Uchihas as you know are born with a lot of chakra in them. While they are inside their mother they actually take from her chakra. The more powerful the baby, the more chakra it drains from its mother. A lot of women have died from it. A lot of babies had to be aborted because it was killing the mother. The stronger the baby the more it took. Some fathers would need to put their own chakra into the mother to feed the baby."

"Wow I had no idea."

"It can be like that with the Hyuuga Clan as well. All of the women that were pregnant had to be closely monitored the whole time. It's why there wasn't that many children in the Clan. A lot of women never made it past the first trimester."

"I never even noticed before. But there were less children in the Clan than others. Just another piece of information I'll never learn about them. Isn't there files on the Clan?"

"The Village would have files yes, but most files are classified. You might not be able to have access to them. You could always ask the Third though. There might be files that you would be able to read."

"I'll ask him. It would be nice to know them better. Can I ask you something?"

"Always, you know that."

"What can you tell me about Orochimaru and the Sound Village?"

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi was on edge at just the mention of the name Orochimaru. He was not a person that he wanted around Sasuke.

"Last night I was in my old house and he showed up. Said he was an old friend of my father. I didn't even know any of the Sannins were still alive. He offered me a place in the Sound, to be trained by him. He felt weird though, almost like how Danzo feels."

"Sasuke listen to me, Orochimaru is a very dangerous man. He was kicked out of Konoha because of his hatred for the Third. He's an S-Class Criminal. He used to be apart of the Akatsuki, the same organization that Itachi is currently working for. He was kicked out of an organization filled with the worst S-Class Criminals in the world. They kicked him out. He created the Sound so he could continue doing experiments and trying to destroy Konoha. He wants your Sharingan Sasuke. He wants to take it for himself. Orochimaru stays young by taking over the body of someone else. He's very dangerous Sasuke."

"I knew something about him didn't feel right. I'll be careful. I'm not about to trade one crappy position for another. Better the misery you know. "

"You need to be careful Sasuke. He's not going to give up and when being friendly doesn't work he will resort to violence. Fighting him would be like fighting the Third. I can't win a fight against Orochimaru. If he comes around again and he gets violent, you need to do everything you can to get public. He won't risk exposing himself in the village. Do you understand me?"

"I will. I'll be careful. I'm with the squad most of the time anyways."

"Good, but remember you can't always trust them to keep you safe. Never forget that you need to rely on your own strength and not the strength of others. Not unless you can trust them completely. That's all I'm going to say about the squad. Naruto and Sakura have been asking about you. They were hoping we could all do dinner again."

"Sure. Assuming all of us end up in the village again at the same time."

"We do seem to be missing each other. Any interesting missions for you?"

"Haven't been out of the village since the last one two weeks ago. We did do guard duty though. That was different."

"Ah yes, guarding the halls in the basement of the Hokage Tower. Very boring."

"It was, but also very interesting. What is in all of those files?"

"Oh no. Your prodigy is showing." Kakashi lightly teased.

"I know. I'm not supposed to ask any questions about it. But there are four file rooms and then another room that only Danzo is allowed in. When the door opened I saw more filing cabinets with lock seals on each drawer. What could be so important that it has to be that protected? Aren't you curious?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head. "You are going to get into trouble thinking like that. It is way above your pay grade."

"Does that mean you don't know?"

Kakashi let out a sigh before he spoke. "You didn't hear this from me. You didn't hear this period. The four record rooms are for everyone that is or has been in the village. It is their life basically. They are kept hidden and secured to protect their family's abilities. Each Clan has their own skills and if an enemy gets ahold of them they could pose as a threat to the village."

"And Danzo's record room?"

"That is where all of the village's dirty secrets are kept. Secrets that could risk a civil war to break out in the village should they ever be exposed. Secrets missions that the ANBU have gone on. Missions that were not sanctioned by the Third. Deaths that were not sanctioned by Danzo or the Third, but the ANBU committed anyways. Danzo keeps the room guarded at all times. Some of the files are even hidden with a genjutsu. And you didn't hear that from me."

"There are actually missions that aren't sanctioned by anyone?"

"There has been. An ANBU squad goes rogue and kills someone or a group of someone claiming they were a potential danger to the village. Danzo covers it up if he agrees with them."

"How would someone know if it was actually sanctioned or not then?"

"You don't. If your squad leader doesn't show the actual mission request, there is nothing you can do. You have to believe it and hope for the best really. Have you gone on a mission that didn't feel right?"

"No. I was just curious. Have you ever done any missions with my father?"

"No, I never had the pleasure. I never knew where I stood with him. After working with Obito and then Itachi I thought he was ok with me being around. The Uchiha Clan didn't like that Obito had given me his eye. They didn't feel comfortable with an outsider having their blood limit, but they respected his dying wish. Your father never warmed up to me. But, from what I have heard he was a very good ninja and man. He was always looking out for the best interest of the Clan. He appeared to be a cold hearted man, but that was only an image he portrayed. Instead all he cared about was his family and their survival."

"I wish I could have earned his love. All I wanted to hear was that I was his son from him. He always told Itachi that he was his son. But with me he never said it. He said I wasn't his son a few times. All I wanted growing up was to make him proud. I worked my ass off in the academy. Anything less than a hundred percent was unacceptable to him. One time I got ninety-eight out of a hundred in my kunai throwing. He told me I was a disappointment. Itachi always told me he was proud and that I didn't have to be perfect, that no ninja is perfect. Still, I wanted my father to be proud."

"Every child does Sasuke. Just because he never said it though, doesn't mean he wasn't proud. For what it's worth, I believe that our loved ones look down on us, watch us as we continue to live. If that's true, he would be proud of you Sasuke just like I am. You have survived so much pain and suffering and you have come out stronger from it. There is a lot to be proud of in you." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke said softly back.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi wouldn't be proud of him if he knew what he had done. If he knew of the blood on his hands. He would never get his father's love and he would never make his father proud, not after everything he had done. They both continued on working in the kitchen together and talking about different stories Kakashi had of Itachi and his time with Obito. Sasuke found it really enjoyable being able to hear all of these stories. He enjoyed his time with Kakashi today. Kakashi had stayed until it was five when Sasuke was reaching his limit. He was still exhausted all the time and he needed the sleep. Sasuke had curled up on the couch with a book when he had fallen asleep. That is how the Lion found Sasuke just after midnight.

He went over and kissed Sasuke to wake him up. The second their lips touched Sasuke's eyes blinked open. Sasuke continued to kiss the Lion before the man pulled back.

"Good evening my boy. I have a surprise for you."

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked as he tried to wake up.

"Just after midnight. Sorry, I had to make sure it was late enough so we wouldn't be disturbed. Come on you'll like it."

Sasuke sat up and let out a groan at his sore muscles. Sleeping on the couch was also starting to seriously hurt. He really needed to make more of an effort to get to his bed at night.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place relaxing. Come on my sweet boy. I got something that will help with your sore muscles."

The Lion held his hand out and Sasuke took the help to get up. Once he was standing the Lion let his hand go and they both headed out. Sasuke had no idea where they were going, but he really wished they weren't going anywhere. He just wanted to sleep. Sasuke followed the Lion down the dark and quiet streets of Konoha. They didn't talk and that was fine with Sasuke. He wasn't awake enough to talk. It didn't take them long to arrive at their location, the hot springs. The place was closed due to the hour so the Lion took them around the back and they easily hopped the fence. The hot springs were still going and Sasuke knew it would do wonders for his sore muscles. It would also make him more tired.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought that answer would have been obvious. We're going in the hot springs."

"I got that, I meant why."

"Because you have been sore for the past week and this will help with that."

"Why not do this during the day?"

"Because then we couldn't cuddle up with each other my boy. I thought you would like this."

"No I do. I'm sorry I'm still not really awake. This was sweet of you Daddy."

"That's my boy. Come on let's get in."

They both removed their clothing before they got in. The Lion placed Sasuke's back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke moaned at the heat against his sore muscles. This did feel good.

"Feel better?" The Lion asked.

"I am. I forgot how good this can feel."

"It's hard to go to a public hot springs when your arms are all cut up. That would raise too many questions."

"I know."

"I know this week has been hard on you. With your family's death I just figured you could use some extra love."

"I went to my old house yesterday."

"Why would you do that? All those bad memories aren't good for you my boy."

"Memories are there no matter where I am. Every year I go to the Compound and walk through it and my old home. Something different happened yesterday though. Someone else was there."

"Who?" The Lion said as he faked interest.

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru was there?" The Lion asked no longer needing to fake interest. If Orochimaru was around Sasuke that was bad. Whatever plan Danzo had for Sasuke the Lion knew Orochimaru sniffing around Sasuke would be bad for them.

"For a few minutes. He played it off like he was some old friend of my father. He told me he was the leader of the Sound Village and that he was a Sannin. Offered me a place with him, even said he would train me."

"Sasuke, he's a bad man." The Lion started, but Sasuke cut him off.

"I know. I didn't know that last night, but Kakashi told me all about him earlier today. I'm going to be careful if he shows up again. I'll make sure to get somewhere public so he can't start anything."

"I'll need to inform Danzo and the squad of this. He's too dangerous to ignore. You are no match for him either Sasuke. Not against someone that powerful. If he wants you, then there is nothing good that will come from it for you or for the village."

"I know. I'll be careful I promise. I'm not going to risk the village's safety or mine for that matter. Not against someone I know I can't beat."

"Why didn't you tell Danzo?"

"I didn't know Orochimaru wasn't who he said he was. I had never heard of him before besides him being one of the Sannins. I only found out the truth earlier today after training."

"I'll inform Danzo in the morning about this. He's not going to be happy having someone that dangerous sniffing around his ANBU. With that decided, what was Hatake doing at your place today? I thought we already discussed he was dangerous for our relationship. What is he doing still around you?"

"I hadn't seen him for about a week. The last time he came over I got him to leave almost right away. Today was the first time since then."

"How long was he there for today?"

"A few hours."

The Lion pushed Sasuke away from him as he spoke. "A few hours. Why would you let him stay for a few hours?"

"He came by to check in on me with the Clan's anniversary. I was in the middle of cooking. He stayed and helped me cook and we talked about missions he had gone on when he was younger. I had asked him about Orochimaru and he told me who he really was. We didn't talk about the squad or you I swear."

"That's not the point. How can you be this stupid? I thought you were a prodigy. He's playing you. He's spending time with you talking about nothing, pretending to care so he can fuck you. He's manipulating you by not talking about it. He knows you've been dismissive of him and he's trying to charm his way back in. What the next time he comes over are you gonna spread your legs for him?" The Lion said with anger and disgust in his voice.

"No! I don't think of him in that sense. He was just being nice like he's always been. He doesn't think of me in that way, I'm just a student to him. That's all."

"Are you actually this stupid? Do you want me to die? It doesn't matter what your stupid brain thinks. What matters is that he has already beaten the shit out of me. Broke my face because of what happened between us. What the hell do you think he would do to me if he found out we've been together? I told you that you couldn't see him again. I told you that it was non-negotiable and you disrespect me in this way. Are you playing with me? Is this some sick game you are playing to get back at me?"

This was the opportunity that the Lion had been waiting for. This was his chance to finally push their relationship to the final level, complete control. If this went right he would have Sasuke at his complete mercy. Sasuke would do whatever he said from now on without any hesitation or thought.

"No, I'm not playing any games with you. I love you. I don't want you to be hurt. I'm sorry it won't happen again. I promise I'll stay away from him. Next time he comes over I won't let him in. Mika I'm sorry. I screwed up it won't happen again."

"How can I trust you? I love you, but how the hell can I trust that you won't break your word? You broke one of the most important rules we have. I'm just supposed to forgive that. You say you're sorry and that's it? I'm the one that could be punished for your actions, not you."

"I am sorry and I won't do it again. Tell me what I can do to prove it to you, for you to trust me. You're all I have. Kakashi doesn't know what I've done. He would hate me. All I have is you. I'll do anything."

"He would hate you. He would be disgusted by you. It wouldn't surprise me if he beat the shit out of you for what you have done. You need to remember that. When he is talking to you he doesn't know how big of a murderer you are. How many children you murdered in their sleep. You don't deserve him caring for you. You don't deserve his friendship. You want to make it up to me? Then you are going to take your punishment. Get on the ground on your hands and knees. Spread your legs wide."

The Lion got out of the water and went over to his pants to remove his belt. He turned back around to see that Sasuke hadn't moved.

"Do it or we're done and you can go back to being completely alone."

 **Warning Sexual Scene Begins**

Sasuke slowly moved so he was in the position. The Lion went back into the water and stood behind Sasuke. He folded the belt in half as he spoke.

"Ten lashes. Count them."

The Lion didn't hold back. He used all of his strength and hit Sasuke's ass with his belt with a snap.

"One." Sasuke said with a shaky voice. It hurt a lot more than he had expected it would. Another hit just as hard as the last. "Two." Another "Three." Another. "Four"

"This is what you get for being a murderer." Another.

"Five."

"A child murderer. Twenty-three dead children and you killed them in cold blood." Another.

"Six." Sasuke said as he felt his eyes water.

"You deserve worse than this. You risked my life." Another.

"Seven."

"I love you and you could have killed me. You would have murdered me." Another.

"Eight."

"You want him to fuck you don't you? That's why you don't listen. That's why you risked my life, just so you could feel him inside of you." Another.

"Nine."

"You want to be a whore, you'll be treated like one." Another.

"Ten."

The Lion took in Sasuke's ass. It was bleeding and he knew that Sasuke would be sore for weeks. The Lion took the belt and wrapped it around Sasuke's neck. He slide the belt so it would create a tight collar around Sasuke's neck and he used the rest as a leash to pull on it. Sasuke moved his one hand to try and get at the belt to loosen it.

"Don't touch it. Don't move from your spot. You want to be a whore, I'll treat you like one. Maybe then you'll learn some respect."

The Lion was already hard from whipping Sasuke. He lined himself up and slammed into Sasuke's tight hole. Sasuke let out a scream at the sudden pain. The Lion was merciless as he continued to pounded into Sasuke, loving the choked screams.

"Scream whore, you love it. A murderer like you needs to be punished. You need to learn your place. You're worthless. No one but me could love you. Take your punishment like a good whore."

The Lion continued to pound into Sasuke, making sure each thrust hurt and would miss his sweet spot, going nowhere near it. He didn't want this to feel good for Sasuke. He wanted to feel the blood on his dick. He wanted to hear the screams. He had been waiting for this ever since that day he got to fuck Sasuke in the torture room. He was finally getting what he wanted and he was going to enjoy every second of it. He made sure it was dragged out. When he got close he would pull out and shove three fingers inside of Sasuke making sure he was just as rough. When he was ready he went back to fucking him. With each thrust he pushed Sasuke's body slightly so his hands and knees would be torn up from the rough cement. After an hour the Lion finally came deep inside of Sasuke. Once he was done pulsing he pulled out and enjoyed watching as his cum slowly dripped out along with the blood. He could see Sasuke shaking and he knew that there were tears going down his face. He just needed to handle this part right and then Sasuke would always be his.

 **Sexual Scene Ends**

The Lion went and removed the belt as he spoke.

"Come here my boy. Turn around so I can look at you."

Sasuke slowly moved so he was sitting down facing the Lion now. The hiss of pain didn't go unnoticed as his ass touched the cement. His hands and knees were bleeding and he had tears going down his cheeks. The Lion went and gently wiped at Sasuke's cheeks as he spoke.

"Look what you made me do. You think I want to hurt you? You think I like making you feel this way? You left me with no choice. All you had to do was follow a simple rule. All you had to do was stay away from Hatake so he wouldn't kill me. I didn't want to hurt you, but you made me my boy."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to him today. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I love you my sweet boy. Please, don't make me hurt you like this. It breaks my heart to have to punish you."

"I'm sorry. I'll be good Daddy I promise." Sasuke said sadly.

"I'm sorry too my sweet boy. But we need to deal with Hatake. He's going to keep coming around you no matter how many times you tell him to stay away. He knows where you live. You need to move and not tell him."

"Move?"

"Yes unless you don't want him to stop coming around."

"No, I do. But I've lived there since the Clan's death. I'm not old enough to get another one."

"I can take care of it my boy. The squad can help you move. It's the only way to ensure he doesn't come by anymore. He can't stop by if he doesn't know where you live. Unless you tell him."

"I won't. If you think it's best then I'll move."

"I'll work on finding you a safe place to be. It's almost time to get to training. We'll head back to my place to get showered and ready. Come on I'll cook you some breakfast while you get showered." The Lion said with a warm smile.

Sasuke gave a nod and they both got up and got dressed. Sasuke did his best to ignore the pain in his body as he moved. He didn't know what to think about all of this. He felt guilty. He felt like he was at fault, that he deserved it. Sasuke didn't know what to think about any of this. His mind wasn't able to think clearly. He had to push it aside for now. He had training to get through. Every relationship went through hard times, Sasuke was hoping that's all this was and they would go back to how they used to be. He just had to do better and listen to the Lion so he would be happy. He could be a good boyfriend. He was a terrible person, but the Lion loved him. He had to make sure he was good to him, because the Lion was all he had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after training when the Lion and his squad were in Danzo's office. The Lion needed to speak to Danzo and inform his team of the situation with Hatake and Orochimaru. He knew that Danzo was not going to be happy to hear about either of them, but he needed to be made aware of the situation.

"Two situations have come up Sir. Two days ago Orochimaru approached Uchiha Sasuke to try and persuade him to move to the Sound Village."

"Where was this?"

"At the Uchiha Compound. He informed the Uchiha that he was the leader of the Sound and a Sannin. Came across as if he was an old friend of Fugaku. He offered to train the Uchiha as well. The Uchiha turned him down."

"Does the Uchiha know the truth about Orochimaru?"

"Hatake informed him yesterday as did I last night."

"That snake wants the Sharingan. We can't let that happen. Keep an eye out and if you spot him inform me right away. What is the other issue?"

"Hatake. He's still getting too close to the Uchiha. I've told the Uchiha to stay away and last night I made that point very clear. He won't go around him, but Hatake shows up randomly at his apartment. I'd like to have permission to move the Uchiha to one of the hidden apartments. We have to make sure Hatake can't get to Sasuke's mind. I've been able to manipulate him into believing that I love him. We've had him kill fifty-three people so far, twenty-three of them were children. His mind is weak, but Hatake threatens that Sir."

"Find one of the special apartments that's empty. I want him in the worst one closest to the outskirts. I want him in that apartment unless it is for training or doctor appointments. Should he need food he goes to another village. He cannot be out in the village to ensure that Hatake does not discover what apartment he is in. I'll have a restraining order made to enforce Hatake not being around the Uchiha."

"I will Sir."

"I'll have a mission for your squad within a couple of days. I want him out of the village until he can be moved into the apartment. Make sure Lion that the Uchiha is completely under your control. I need him fully submissive."

"He will be Sir."

"Keep him alive. I'm counting on you all. Dismissed."

They all gave a bow before they headed out. They made their way down to their locker room to speak once again. The Lion knew that his men would have questions for him. Once the door was locked the questions started.

"What does Orochimaru want with the Uchiha?" The Wolf asked.

"His eyes like Danzo said." The Fox said with a shrug.

"Doesn't make sense. Why show up now? Something more is going on." The Wolf said.

"Like what?" The Cat asked.

"I don't know. First, Danzo gets all interested in the Uchiha. He could have taken the Uchiha when he was seven after the Clan's death. He would have been easier to manipulate and his strength could have increased a hundred times by now. But he waited until now to go after the Uchiha. Second, every week the Uchiha is in the hospital getting looked over by that doctor. A new doctor that was placed in a newly created position just to deal with ANBU. None of us need to see the doctor, but the Uchiha goes once a week for some reason. Now Orochimaru is looking to take the Uchiha, but he's not doing it by force. There's something being hidden from us." The Wolf explained.

"But what? And whatever it is the Uchiha has no idea. He's been going to the doctor because he's been sick or he was injured." The Lion said.

"But before he was placed with us, he's never had a health problem. I got that from one of the nurses." The Wolf said.

"Does it really matter what is going on? Even if there is some plan going on in the background, who cares? Our job is to make sure the bitch is loyal and behaves." The Bear said.

"True. We aren't supposed to question." The Cat said.

"We're not questioning our orders. We're speculating about why they are our orders. I don't really care. I get to enjoy fucking him and making him my bitch. It's just interesting is all and the timing has me curious." The Lion commented.

"When Danzo wants us to know he'll tell us. For now we have to make sure that Orochimaru and Hatake can't get the bitch." The Fox said.

"And we will. I'll see what places are available for him. Might be a good idea to keep him with you until we find a new spot." The Wolf said to the Lion.

"I'll keep him with me more at night, but I still need a break from him. There's only so long I can pretend to love him. We should have another mission in a couple of days. Hopefully it's something fun for him to do. He needs more blood on his hands." The Lion said.

"We can always find something for him to do. I'll see what I can come up with." The Fox said.

"Let me know. I'll get to work on the apartment. See you boys tomorrow." The Lion said with a wave as he headed out.

"See ya Boss." The Fox said.

They had some work to do to ensure that Sasuke would be loyal to them. They were getting somewhere and now it was about making those long term plans. They needed him away from Hatake more than anything. Once they had Sasuke fully isolated they would have him for life.

 **Week Eight**

Sasuke leaned against the tree as he tried to force his eyes to stay open. They were out on a mission once again early in the morning. Sasuke had barely gotten any sleep this past week from the Lion seeing him and him having to read all of these books. He was exhausted to the point that standing up was taking everything in him. He could barely keep his eyes open. His whole body felt weak. Sasuke had no idea what this mission was, but he was hoping it wouldn't be anything like last time. He couldn't handle killing anyone today. They were a good six hours away from Konoha by the time they stopped. Sasuke had noticed that it was taking more effort than it should for him to catch his breath. They were just outside of a lot with multiple old factories, ten from what Sasuke could pick up. He was really hoping they didn't have people in them.

"There are two S-Class criminals within this area hiding in one of these factories. We are dividing up into pairs to search them. They are to be eliminated. If you find one radio it in. We don't need to be wasting time searching for someone who is already dead. I'll take the kid." The Lion said.

The others paired up and they all took off for the buildings. Sasuke and the Lion took the third building on the right and began their search. Sasuke didn't sense anyone, not even with his Sharingan. They searched the whole factory, but didn't find anyone. The Lion cleared it over the radio and they were able to hear that everyone else was clear as well. They all moved on to their last factory and began to search it. Sasuke could feel his eyes starting to weave in and out of his Sharingan. Sasuke had never had that problem before and he wasn't sure why it was doing that now. The factory was two floors, as they came upon the stairs the Lion pointed for Sasuke to go up the stairs while he would continue to search the main floor. It might not have been the best idea to split up, but the Lion knew from experience that if someone was here they would be on the first floor. The Lion felt confident enough to let Sasuke go upstairs on his own. Chances were that whoever they were looking for would be in one of the other factories. This factory was the last one, it wouldn't be smart strategically for them to be hiding here.

Sasuke made his way up the stairs. He didn't hear any movement, but it was a rather large place so it was possible that someone was here. Sasuke made sure to go slow so he would be able to detect someone should one of the criminals be hiding up here. With his Sharingan fading in and out he wasn't able to rely on it. Sasuke also found he was getting even more tired and sluggish. His body was acting as if he was suffering from lack of chakra, which made no sense to him. Sasuke was just barely able to detect that someone was behind him in time for him to evade the hit. What he wasn't able to detect was the second man off to the right of him, the direction he moved to evade the first man's hit. That error resulted in a very strong punch to his stomach that knocked him back into a cement pillar knocking the wind out of him.

"Worm are you ok?" The Lion asked as he heard a sound over the coms.

The only answer any of them received was the sound of someone being hit. The Lion instantly turned and ran for the stairs as he spoke.

"Answer me kid."

Sasuke wheezed as he moved out of the way from another attack as he tried to speak.

"Both of em."

"We're on our way." The Wolf said.

The Lion arrived up in the top level and saw that Sasuke was trying his best to dodge both S-Class criminals, but he wasn't doing so well. The Lion went over to the bigger of the two and began to fight him. It would free Sasuke up to handle the other one until the others arrived, or he had taken his out. The Lion tried to focus on his fight and not get distracted by Sasuke. Any distractions and he would be the one dead. Sasuke was relieved to only be facing one deadly ex-ninja, but that didn't change the fact he wasn't doing too well. His body wasn't moving the way it normally did. He was slower and having a hard time breathing. His stomach was killing him, it felt like he was dying inside. His eyes could no longer hold his Sharingan. He was barely dodging fatal blows and hadn't been able to land any himself. Another hard punch across his jaw had Sasuke seeing stars. He was picked up and thrown through a wall made of drywall. He hit his back hard on the cement floor. Sasuke tried to stand up, but he couldn't get his mind to clear or the room to stop spinning. He went to grab his sword or a kunai, but before his hand to grip it he was being picked up by his neck and slammed into a pillar. The hand held him off the ground, choking him to death. Sasuke kicked and clawed at the hands around his throat, but his body was quickly losing all strength. His eyes were starting to go black when suddenly the pressure was gone and he was collapsing onto the ground sucking in air and coughing.

Sasuke could vaguely hear what was going on around him. He could just make out the pressure of a hand on his back to try and help him calm down. His stomach filled with unbearable pain and flipped on him. Sasuke just barely moved his mask back before he was throwing up, but he wasn't throwing up his dinner last night, it was blood.

"Shit." The Wolf said as he was the one next to Sasuke.

"What?" The Lion called as he was working on killing his opponent.

"He's bleeding internally. Hurry the hell up."

"Fix it!" The Lion demanded. They all knew what hell would await them if Sasuke died on their watch.

"I need you to lay on your back." The Wolf said gently to Sasuke.

He helped get Sasuke onto his back and he took notice that Sasuke was shaking and having a hard time getting a decent breath. He would need to worry about that after he found the bleeding. If it was a small bleed he would be able to handle it. If it was a large bleed all he could do was slow it down until Sasuke could get into surgery. The Wolf placed his hands over Sasuke's stomach, trusting his team to watch his back while he worked. Two things happened in that moment, the first the Wolf was able to see that it was a medium size bleed, but he would be able to repair it. The second was that the twelve year old boy under him was two months pregnant with twins. Shock and confusion didn't even cover what the Wolf was experiencing in that moment. He had no idea what was happening, but he was going to find out. He would be able to examine Sasuke more once he got the bleeding under control. He forced his mind to work on that, as it would kill Sasuke if left untreated. It was an easy bleed to fix, but given Sasuke's situation he would need to be kept under watch at the hospital for a couple of days to ensure that he didn't rebleed. After ten minutes he was finished with the bleeder. He vaguely noticed that his team had been able to take the two criminals out. With the threat of death out of his way the Wolf focused on the more interesting part of Sasuke's body, the babies.

"How is he?" The Lion asked.

"I'm working on the bleeder now. He should be fine. We still need to get him to the hospital. I would suggest the emergency summons jutsu." The Wolf answered.

"Fine, get him stable enough for us to use it." The Lion said.

The Wolf hummed as he continued to examine Sasuke. He wanted to know how it was possible. It went against nature. He could tell it wasn't natural, that Sasuke wasn't born with some weird defect of a uterus. But his body wasn't attacking the uterus so it had to be made from his own cells and blood for his body to recognize it as its own. The babies themselves were healthy from what he could tell. Both babies were also safe and unharmed, they were lucky, extremely lucky today. This is what Danzo's plan was. He wanted these babies for some reason. One thing was for certain, Sasuke had no idea.

"His breathing isn't that great." The Fox commented.

"I'm just tired. I feel weird." Sasuke said with a shaky voice.

"Weird how?" The Wolf asked.

"My chakra, it's like it's cutting in and out. I couldn't keep my Sharingan activated."

The Wolf went and started to focus on Sasuke's chakra. He could tell that it was low, very low. It would have been dropping for the past week slowly. Why he didn't know, but considering what he just discovered he figured it could have something to do with the pregnancy affecting his body.

"You need a chakra treatment. I can't do that here. We gotta get you to Kabuto."

The Wolf pulled back and the Bear went over and picked Sasuke up as the Lion began to do hand seals. They all stood close together as Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open. He needed a hospital and he needed one now. After a good ten hand seals Sasuke saw smoke start to go around them and then they were all gone. The next thing he knew they were in Konoha's hospital. The Bear immediately went and brought Sasuke over to an empty exam room while the Lion demanded for Kabuto. They weren't even in the room for two minutes when Kabuto came running in.

"What happened?"

"A fight. Medium internal bleeding to his stomach, I repaired the bleed. His chakra is depleting for some strange reason. He needs chakra treatment. He also has other bruising and possibly broken bones." The Wolf explained.

"Everyone out, let me treat him." Kabuto ordered to them.

"We won't be far kid." The Cat said.

They all headed out as Kabuto was working as hard as he could to heal Sasuke. Once the door closed Kabuto spoke.

"Can you tell me what happened Sasuke-Kun?"

"A fight. Something went wrong. My chakra, it wasn't working right." Sasuke said with a soft voice. He was trying to stay awake, but it was taking everything in him. He felt like there was a weight on his chest.

"What were you feeling at the time?"

"Tired, lightheaded. My Sharingan kept fading in and out. My movements were slower. It felt like my chakra was getting weaker. My chest is tight and I'm cold."

"Something is wrong with your chakra. I'll have to give you a chakra treatment to get it back to being stabilized. The bleed is almost handled, hang on for me Sasuke-Kun. You'll be feeling better in no time."

"I'm tired."

"I know, but I need you to stay awake for me. You have other injuries that I need to tend to as well. Stay with me for a little bit longer."

Kabuto moved back and grabbed the ultrasound machine. He had to make sure that the babies were ok. They couldn't lose them now. It would take six months for him to start over. Kabuto ignored what any bleeding could be happening inside of Sasuke's stomach and focused solely on his uterus. He could have cried when he saw that the babies were still alive. Their heartbeats were good. They had gotten lucky, too damn lucky this time around. Kabuto took measurements and did his two month check up on them. He was very happy to see that they were ok. It was Sasuke that was hurt. With the babies healthy Kabuto then turned his attention to Sasuke. He checked out the internal bleeding and was pleased to see that it was handled and Sasuke wouldn't need surgery for it. Between him and the Wolf they had been able to take care of it. Kabuto put the ultrasound machine away and turned his full attention back to Sasuke. He started to check him over for any broken bones, he had two broken ribs on his right side. He was covered in bruises from the fight as well. Kabuto then checked out Sasuke's neck. The bruising was deep and would take a couple of weeks to go away, but there was no internal damage done thankfully. Kabuto now had to figure out what was going on with Sasuke's chakra. He would need a treatment, if not more. Kabuto didn't know why though and he was hoping it was just a combination of being pregnant and exhausted.

"I'm going to start the chakra treatment Sasuke. This should help you feel better. You have two broken ribs, but your internal bleeding has been taken care of. Once the chakra treatment is over I'm going to move you into a room and keep you here for a few days to ensure your body is healthy again. You can rest now Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke didn't even fight his body anymore. He just closed his eyes and let the darkness take him under. Kabuto focused on getting Sasuke's chakra stabilized, because without it Sasuke would die and so would the precious babies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the door closed the Wolf turned his attention to the squad.

"We need to talk, now."

The Wolf turned and headed out, the others having no choice, but to follow him. The Wolf took to the rooftops and he didn't stop until they were out of the village and hidden in a secluded part of the forest. They weren't too far from the village, but they were far enough that he felt confident no one would overhear them.

"What is it?" The Lion demanded.

"He's pregnant." The Wolf said.

"I'm sorry what?" The Cat said confused.

"The Uchiha, he's pregnant with twins. About two months."

"That's not possible. He's a guy. We've all seen he's a guy." The Fox said just as confused.

"It all makes sense. That doctor did it. Danzo got that doctor to do it. I saw the babies. I saw the uterus when I was looking for the bleeding. Somehow that doctor was able to grow a uterus that the Uchiha's body isn't attacking. He then implanted fertilized eggs into him and now they are growing. It explains everything." The Wolf said amazed by it. This was a huge break in science.

"Why he's tired, being sick all the time, the added weight. Holy shit." The Lion was shocked, he couldn't believe it. He had been sleeping with a pregnant guy.

"Why would Danzo want the Uchiha pregnant?" The Bear asked trying to figure it out.

"I don't know who the DNA would be, but one of them would have to be his for his body to not fight against it. Imagine what you could do with two Uchiha children completely under your control from a young age. And if this works once, it could work again with him," The Wolf said.

"Breed your own army. But he's going to notice eventually. Someone would notice eventually that he's not just gaining water weight." The Lion said.

"Danzo would need to do something with Sasuke, hide him somewhere within the next six weeks before he starts to show too much. The babies will start to move around sixteen weeks and then there is no hiding from that." The Wolf said.

"We need to speak with Danzo. He has to know that we know. We've been making him tired, is that what happened to him today?" The Lion asked the Wolf.

"It might be contributing to it. His chakra wasn't stable, could be some underlying cause that the pregnancy has triggered. It could also be a factor of a male being pregnant. There is no telling what could go wrong between now and when it's time for him to deliver the babies."

"How would that even happen?" The Cat asked.

"Surgery to remove the babies." The Wolf answered.

"Let's go. Kabuto will eventually tell Danzo about what happened. He needs to hear it from us." The Lion said.

They all took off to the trees once again and made their way back to the Hokage Tower. They headed inside and went straight to Danzo's office. The Lion knocked and once they were permitted to enter they walked in. Danzo was alone sitting at his desk. He sat back as he saw who it was.

"You shouldn't be back yet. What happened?"

"The targets were eliminated. However, the Uchiha took some hits. He had some internal bleeding to his stomach. We felt it was best to summon ourselves back to the hospital." The Lion started.

"I was able to repair the bleed, but doing so I saw that the Uchiha was pregnant." The Wolf finished.

Danzo let out a sigh as he moved to sit up in his chair fully.

"Did you tell him?"

"No Sir. He is with Kabuto right now, being healed. His chakra was depleted for an unknown reason. Kabuto is giving him a chakra treatment. I was able to check on the babies before we did the jutsu and they were healthy and unaffected." The Wolf said.

"Those babies are the key to this village's future. Now that you all know about it, your mission has changed. You are to ensure that the Uchiha is loyal to me. Break him so he does not fight against us. In four weeks he will be moved to a secure location in the catacombs. A cell is being built to block him from using chakra to escape. Once the babies have been delivered he will continue to stay there. After six weeks Kabuto will impregnate him once again. The process will go easier if he is broken and submissive."

"We'll make it happen. Now that we know his health condition we will act accordingly." The Lion said.

"We will stop training him for twelve hours and making sure he gets at least four hours of a sleep a night." The wolf said.

"Keep a close eye on his health. If you notice anything report it right away. Something like this has never happened before and a great deal is riding on its success. Keep them alive." Danzo said with an edge to his voice. It was clear to them that should they fail they would be dead.

"Yes Sir." The Lion said on behalf of his squad.

With that they took their leave and headed for the locker room. Once there the Lion spoke.

"Wolf, what do we need to know about this pregnancy?"

"He'll be tired more, he's going to be sick in the mornings. Taking the medication means it was really bad and his health was at risk. It could continue to affect his chakra. He is only eight weeks so he'll start to gain some weight, he will start going through food cravings. His hormones could be out of whack, that might actually explain why he has been so easy to manipulate. The added hormones could make him horny, which would work out well in our favor."

"I'll use that. Anything else?" The Lion asked.

"It's too hard to tell. We'll have to keep a close eye on him for the next four weeks." The Wolf answered.

"This is insane." The Cat said still in shock by all of this.

"It is, but there's nothing we can do about it but our mission. We keep em safe. Look at it this way, there is no better revenge against Hatake than this." The Lion said with an evil smirk.

"You better make the next four weeks memorable then." The Fox said with his own smirk.

"Oh I plan to. Once he's been cleared medically his ass is going to be mine. I'm going to make him do all the shit I haven't been able to do yet with anyone. I only get the bitch for another four weeks, three once he's out of the hospital. I'm going to make sure he never forgets them."

Now that the truth was out there, they were going to have so much fun with Sasuke. They were going to make sure he never went against them or Danzo. They would break him so he would have no choice but to follow their rules and behave for when these babies come. They would turn Sasuke into the biggest bitch this village had ever seen. He had four more weeks of freedom before his life was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had just gotten out of the shower and changed. He had been gone on a mission once again with his squad. It seemed like they were getting more missions as a way to keep him out of the village. Kakashi knew the Third handed out the missions, but he also knew that Danzo could as well suggest missions to specific squads. Kakashi had wanted to talk to Sasuke about the Lion and his squad, but last time he saw him was the day after his Clan's anniversary. Now it had been four days since then and he hadn't been able to see Sasuke from being on a mission. Kakashi was hoping to catch Sasuke tonight before he would be asleep. Kakashi was just about to head out when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to reveal an ANBU standing there. Kakashi didn't recognize him and before he was able to say anything the ANBU held his hand out with a brown envelope and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi took it and the ANBU disappeared. Kakashi closed the door feeling very confused about what had just happened. He knew this wasn't a mission otherwise the ANBU would have said something. He opened the envelope and saw that it was a restraining order issued by the Council, more specifically Danzo. Kakashi instantly felt anger building up in his stomach as he read the order. He was to stay thirty feet away from Sasuke at all times. Any breach of the order and he would be placed in jail. Kakashi couldn't believe it. They were now forcing him away from Sasuke. They were trying to manipulate and control Sasuke and now with him out of the way they would have easier access to do it. Kakashi wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let Sasuke be hurt and used like this. He didn't care what he had to do, he was going to free Sasuke from them.

Kakashi took the order and he ran out of his house. He didn't stop until he got to the Hokage's office. He was going to deal with this and make sure that it stopped. Once he was permitted to enter Kakashi walked in and didn't even give the Third a chance to talk.

"Danzo issued a restraining order against me. I have to stay thirty feet away from Sasuke or I risk going to jail." Kakashi placed the order down on the desk as he spoke.

The Third could hear the barely controlled anger in his voice. This had been coming for awhile, the anger not the restraining order. The Third knew that Kakashi was getting aggravated with Sasuke being on the squad and his squad being given more missions than normal. The Third knew that Danzo was trying to keep Kakashi away from Sasuke, but he had no idea he would ever go to these lengths. The Third picked up the paper and read it. Sure enough Kakashi was to be thirty feet away from Sasuke or he would be placed in jail. The amount of jail time was not specified and the Third knew it could be anywhere between a day to years depending on how angry Danzo was.

"I didn't even hear any whispers about this. Danzo never issues restraining orders. Did something happen?" The Third was trying to understand how it came to this point. It had only been eight weeks today since Sasuke was placed in the squad.

"He's been distant. He's struggling. Something happened on his last mission that was destroying him. I went to speak to him last week, the day after the Clan's anniversary I wanted to talk to him about the squad and about the Lion. He was in good spirits though and I didn't want to upset him. He's been having a very hard time."

"Tell me what you know. I'll see what I can do."

"For starters that second week his squad had told Sasuke it was a training exercise. They tortured him for eight hours straight. Afterwards they told him he had to decide between an additional eight hours of torture or to pick which one of them to roleplay a rape. Said he needed to know how being raped felt. They made him pick which one would get to rape him, to roleplay it as they said. They told him that they had all gone through it themselves and it was nothing. " Kakashi said with anger as he started to pace. He couldn't stand still, not with his blood boiling throughout his veins.

"They said that to him? That's a lie, none of them have ever gone through torture or some rape roleplay. It's not sanctioned nor would Danzo ever risk his men like that. What did Sasuke do?" The Third was getting angry himself.

"He did what every twelve year old would do. He picked the one that he thought would end it all faster and be less painful. He picked the Lion to do it. That bastard raped him, but Sasuke didn't believe it. Said he consented to it all so it wasn't rape. I found him in the shower, he was bleeding. I took him to the hospital, but Kabuto wouldn't let me stay with him. Kabuto refused to report it, said there wasn't anything to report. That it was a training exercise and Sasuke was only authorized to be seen by his squad. I went to the Lion that night and I attacked him. The bastard actually bragged about it. Told me how much he enjoyed it. I told him to stay away from Sasuke or the next time I would kill him. I've tried talking to Sasuke about it, but he is adamant that it was just training and he consented to it. Then his first mission they had him kill ten people. Made him slice their necks so the blood would get all over him. I found him on the floor in his apartment still covered in blood. The whole time they kept telling him how proud they were of him. That he was a good boy and a member of their family."

"Manipulation. They are trying to brainwash him. The torture is to keep him weak and in fear of the consequences. The praise is to condition his mind to seek out that praise to feel good. The result is a brainwashed kid who will do anything he is told. What else?"

"Sasuke stopped talking to me about what has been happening. I know he went on another mission that was so traumatic that he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. I found him in his bathroom with blood running from his eyes. He refused to talk about what happened. Said he was trying to follow the rules. A couple of weeks ago I walked into his apartment and he was crying uncontrollably on his couch. For the past month roughly now he has been avoiding me and keeping our interactions short. He won't talk to me about the squad. He kicks me out and says he's tired. The squad has him reading endless books and quizzing him on them the next day. He is stressed out. He's barely sleeping, he's pale, he's still sick. He has to take a pill every day because his body won't stop throwing up. He seemed in better spirits when I saw him last week. But I am worried that the Lion is trying to groom him."

"They have been trying to keep you away from him. Sasuke is most likely keeping his distance because he's afraid of what could happen should you be around him. That fear could be from the squad or from his own mind. He could be afraid of what you would think of him if he opened up to you about all of this. They are trying to brainwash him, they want him isolated. You are the only threat standing in their way. How long were you with Sasuke the last time?"

"Hours, at least five. We spent the whole time talking about his brother and family while cooking. It was the longest we had seen each other since the second week."

"That must have been what pushed them over the edge. You were getting close again. Sasuke probably doesn't know this exists. His signature wasn't needed because he's an orphan and Danzo has legal power for him. "

"Even if Sasuke signed that I wouldn't believe it's what he truly wanted. I'm telling you the Lion is grooming him. He's the one manipulating Sasuke and confusing him. Sasuke is normally stronger than this, but he's been exhausted and sick for so long his mind isn't healthy. Something needs to be done before he is lost to them forever. There is no telling what they have said or done to him. He could have been molested again. He might not even understand that anything is wrong."

"The rest of the Council has been gone for diplomatic meetings for the past nine weeks. They are due back in two weeks. I will speak with them once they return and get them to overrule Danzo on Sasuke. Have him released from ANBU and placed back on your squad. Unfortunately, we can't do anything until they arrive back."

"That's still two weeks away. There is no telling what they could do to Sasuke in that time. And if the Lion is molesting him? We're just supposed to pretend like nothing is wrong and allow it to continue for two more weeks. How is this your decision?"

Kakashi's anger was boiling over. He knew he shouldn't be yelling at the Hokage, but he was pissed. It seemed like no one was willing to help him with this. Sasuke needed help, not in two weeks, now. He couldn't believe he was the only one that saw it.

"My hands are tied."

"You're the Hokage!"

"I know, but I have no say in what happens with the ANBU. Danzo controls that aspect of the village and even being the Hokage doesn't mean that I can do what I want. I have to follow the rules just as everyone else, more so than them. The only move we have is to wait two weeks and get the remaining Council to agree with my decision to remove Sasuke from the ANBU. I am confident that they will agree with me. Waiting the two weeks is all we can do at this point. I'm sorry Kakashi, but my hands are tied as are yours. You will just have to trust me and wait the two weeks."

"It's the wrong call. It's the damn wrong call." Kakashi said as he took the restraining order back and headed out of the office. He was not going to be waiting two weeks before he spoke to Sasuke. He didn't care about the restraining order. He was going to be speaking with Sasuke the second he saw him. He was not going to ignore this and let Sasuke continue to be in pain.

Kakashi headed straight for Sasuke's apartment. When he arrived he was about to knock when he felt that familiar presence behind him.

"What?" Kakashi demanded, not even bothering to turn around.

"I heard about the order. I'm sorry Senpai. I'm not here to stop you from speaking with him. I knew you would be here. But he's not there. I just got word that he is in the hospital. He was on a mission to eliminate two S-Class criminals and he was injured. Something about internal bleeding and needing chakra treatment. From what I've heard he is going to be fine, but he is being kept a few days."

"Dammit." Kakashi said as he pounded a fist against the door.

"I'm sorry my friend. I don't know what is going on, but he is safe in the hospital."

"He's in trouble Tenzo." Kakashi said as he turned around and Tenzo could see the pain clear in his eyes. "I know he's being hurt, I can feel it in my gut. The Third said his hands are tied for two more weeks until the rest of the Council comes back. I don't know what to do."

"All you can do is follow your gut. It hasn't lead you astray yet. If you can get through to him, then the restraining order won't matter. But you need to be prepared for anything he might say to you. You can't get mad or he could close up. If something is happening he probably believes it's his fault."

"I would never get mad at him, especially for something that is not his fault. He probably does blame himself or he doesn't see that anything is even wrong. They are trying to brainwash him and I fear that it is working. I need to get him out and get him safe again. He can't wait two weeks. He could be too far gone by that point."

"Then be careful. He's in the hospital for at least three days from what I have heard. He'll be guarded, you'll have to wait until he is back home. I'll be around if you need anyone to talk to my Senpai."

"Thank-you Tenzo. I appreciate everything you have done. I know you've tried your best to get Sasuke moved."

"I'm sorry it hasn't worked. Be safe."

"You as well my friend."

Kakashi watched as Tenzo disappeared to the rooftops. Kakashi couldn't believe that Sasuke was hurt once again and he couldn't even check in on him. He would have no choice, but to wait a few days and see Sasuke when he was released. With no choice Kakashi made his way back home where he could try and get his mind to focus. He was only going to get one chance with Sasuke and he had to make sure he did it right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late that night when Sasuke woke up in the hospital. He was still slightly out of it, but he could see that someone was sitting beside him. Sasuke turned his head and forced his eyes to stay open. He saw that it was the Lion sitting there.

"Hey my sweet boy. How are you feeling?" The Lion asked as he moved closer to the bed.

"Tired. What time is it?" Sasuke's voice was weak and gravelly.

"Just after midnight. You've been asleep for most of the day. Your body needs the rest. Don't worry you're safe now. I'm not going anywhere, just sleep my boy. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you." Sasuke said softly as his eyes started to close.

"I love you. Sleep."

The Lion sat there watching as Sasuke fell back asleep. The Lion still couldn't believe that Sasuke was pregnant. Sasuke was a freak of nature just like his soon to be children would be. When he thought about it, it disgusted him. He knew he would only get a month left out of Sasuke before he would be secured away for the remainder of his life. He was going to make sure he got to take full advantage of the next month with Sasuke. He would ensure that Sasuke would never go against him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter for any abuse to Sasuke. It gets better for him in the next chapter.**

 **Warnings: Sexual Situations**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6

 **Week Nine**

Sasuke was sitting at his island finishing up his peanut butter and pickle sandwich. He had no idea why he wanted to eat something so weird, but he had woken up that morning in a weird mood. He had been given the day off from training to finish packing up his home. He hadn't woken up until nine that morning and he was thrilled when he wasn't sick. Though he had this unexplained craving for toast with mayonnaise on it. Something he had never had before nor had he ever wanted. Still his stomach was craving it so he ate it and was amazed at how good it tasted. He ate four slices of toast because of it. Afterwards he had finished packing up his clothes and the very few personal items he had. He had spent the rest of his time sitting on the couch reading. Ever since he had been released from the hospital three days ago he had been placed on a short leave to handle the move. He was moving today and his squad should be here within an hour or so. After Sasuke had done some reading again he was hit with this weird craving of wanting pickles. He had pickles, but he wasn't really a fan of them. This time though he didn't try to understand the craving he just went with it. He wasn't sure how his mind went from pickles to putting them in a peanut butter sandwich, but once again it tasted amazing.

He hadn't been eating much since he was in the hospital. Today was really the first day he had felt well enough to eat more than just some rice or soup. He was taking his pill, but he found that his body was still tired from the chakra treatments. He had spent four days in the hospital and had to undergo three chakra treatments to get his chakra levels back in a safe range. He was told he had to go by again every week to get checked out to ensure that whatever happened didn't happen again. Sasuke was fine with that as he didn't want to get in that situation again. He couldn't afford for his chakra to not work, not while he was in this squad. Sasuke did notice that once again he had gained some weight. It wasn't much, just a few more pounds but it meant that in the past few weeks he had gained close to twelve pounds. Kabuto had said it was normal and he would work on trying to find something else he could take that wouldn't put water weight on him or have a weight gain as a side effect. Sasuke was hoping it was soon, because he didn't want to have to try and lose all of the weight. It wouldn't be easy he knew that much.

Sasuke had just finished cleaning up and getting the last remaining dish into the box, he only had six small boxes total of his whole apartment, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke didn't even think, he just figured it was his squad.

"It's open."

Sasuke turned around as the door opened and he was shocked to see Kakashi. He had been told the day he left the hospital that Kakashi had been issued a restraining order to stay away from him. Sasuke wasn't too happy about it, but the Lion had said it was what was best and what needed to be done. Sasuke had agreed and said he would make sure that Kakashi stayed away from him. He promised he would tell the Lion if Kakashi had come within thirty feet of him. Sasuke didn't think Kakashi would risk jail just to see him. He wasn't worth it.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"We need to talk Sasuke." Kakashi said keeping his voice even and gentle.

"You're not supposed to be here. You need to leave before someone sees you."

"I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. We need to talk. This is important."

"What could be so important that you would risk your career and your freedom over?"

"You. Your life. Your safety. Your health. Your welfare. You Sasuke, you are worth the risk." Kakashi said as he moved closer to Sasuke.

"No I'm not. I'm not worth it. I'm nowhere near worth it." Sasuke said sadly as he fought back the tears.

"Yes you are Sasuke. That's just lies they have told you. You are worth it Sasuke."

"You don't know what I've done. You would hate me if you knew the things I've done." Sasuke said with a hitched voice as he backed away from the kitchen.

Kakashi went after him and gently placed his hand on Sasuke's arm to stop him and turn him around.

"No I wouldn't Sasuke. I could never hate you. I've done horrible things too. Things far worse than you could imagine, then you have done. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you."

"You need to go. Forget about me and go. My squad will be here soon." Sasuke said pulling his arm free.

"Will the Lion be here too? Has he been hurting you Sasuke? You can tell me."

"No he's not hurting me. He would never hurt me."

"He would be hurting you if he was touching you still. Has he done anything inappropriate Sasuke?"

"Is that why you're here? To get a reason to attack him again?" Sasuke asked now guarded and all it did was make Kakashi's stomach tighten.

"He raped you. I wasn't going to sit back and let him do that to you. If something is going on Sasuke you can tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

"He didn't rape me. I told you I consented to it. He wouldn't hurt me. He cares about me."

"Oh no. He has touched you again. When? How long Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sadly.

"I never said he was. You need to go." Sasuke tried to keep his voice strong, but Kakashi could hear the lie in it. Could see how Sasuke couldn't make direct eye contact with him.

"I can tell you are lying Sasuke. Stop lying and just talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me. Help me understand. I want to understand."

"You can't. All you'll do is judge and say he's raping me or taking advantage of me. Like I'm some idiot who can't see when someone is using me. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. Stupid is the last word I would use to describe you. But people can be confused. People can be misled. It happens to everyone."

"He loves me and I love him. There's nothing to be confused or misled on. We've been together for a month now. He's not using me he actually cares about me and accepts me regardless of the horrible things I've done."

"Sasuke, he is thirty-one years old. I'm twenty-six and even if I loved you in a romantic sense I still would never do those things to you, because you are only twelve years old. You're still a growing child. If he loved you then he would have waited until you were at least sixteen, preferably eighteen when you were legally an adult. He is nineteen years older than you, that has to make you question why he would be with you. With someone your age." Kakashi said calmly, but his whole body was filling with panic. He was losing Sasuke. He had been losing him for a month while that man continued to molest him.

"He loves me, why is that so hard to believe? I know I'm a horrible person, but he sees past that. He sees past me being a screw up. He sees past me being worthless."

"You are breaking my heart Sasuke. You are none of those things. That is the very last way I would ever even think to describe you." Kakashi placed his hands on Sasuke's arms as he bent down so he was on his one knee looking up at Sasuke. "You are brave. You are strong. You are intelligent. You are a survivor. You are a fighter. You are an amazing young man that will only grow up to be an amazing man. He is poisonous to you Sasuke. He wants you weak like this, because he needs you weak. He wouldn't be able to control you otherwise. He's done this before and he will toss you aside the second he gets bored of you or finds some other victim."

"He loves me." Sasuke said with a broken voice as the tears filled his eyes again.

"No he doesn't Sasuke. I care about you. I try everything I can to keep you from danger, from getting hurt. I talk to you and not down to you. I am around when you are hurt or feeling like shit. I'm the one that will spend hours sitting in your kitchen talking about nothing while we cook. Does he do any of that with you? Does he take you out anywhere? Or does he just keep you inside so he can do things to you? Does he even let you spend the night or does he kick you out with some lame excuse? Actions speak louder than words Sasuke. Do his actions really say he loves you?"

"He's all I have." A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek.

"No he's not Sasuke. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to help you."

"He loves me. You don't know him like I do. He loves me."

"Any grown man Sasuke, if he loved you enough he would respect you enough to wait until you were older before he ever touched you. This isn't your fault. He's playing with your mind. He's making you do these things."

"No he doesn't. I want to. I always want to. He doesn't make me do anything."

"Yes he does Sasuke. You just don't see it. You're too close to be able to see what is really going on. He's a predator and you are his newest victim. You need to get away from him. He's going to keep hurting you like this and it will only get worse until there is nothing left of who you are."

"He loves me he wouldn't hurt me like that. I'm not a victim. I'm his boyfriend. You need to go. He'll be here soon." Sasuke said as he pulled back and away from Kakashi.

Kakashi got up as he spoke. "Sasuke please you need to leave him. You need to let me help you. Why are you packing? Are you leaving?"

"Moving to a new place. You need to go."

"Was that your idea or his? Do you even know where the apartment will be? Have you seen it? He's isolating you Sasuke. He's trying to trap you so you will only have contact with him. You can't let him do this. Please listen to me. Trust that I know what I'm talking about." Kakashi was getting desperate. He was running out of time. He didn't know if he could get through to Sasuke if the Lion was here to argue against everything he said. He only had a small window of opportunity now.

"He just wants me safe."

Before Kakashi could comment back the front door opened and Kakashi saw that it was the Lion followed by his squad. Kakashi didn't even get a chance to make the first move before the squad was on him. The Lion went over to Sasuke and stood slightly in front of him to block Sasuke off from any threat. Kakashi fought, but he was no match for the four ANBU in such close quarters. He felt his hands being restrained behind his back with chakra restraints.

"I'm sorry. He just showed up I tried to get him to leave." Sasuke said with his head down submissively. A sight that made Kakashi's blood boil.

"I know, it's ok. He'll be taken care of now." The Lion said.

"Sasuke listen to me. He's just using you. He doesn't love you. This is all a game to him, you know that. Deep down you know I'm right." Kakashi tried again.

"How dare you say I don't love him. Even after everything he's done I still love him. He's a murderer." The Lion said, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Shut your mouth. He's not a murderer." Kaksi said with a deadly raged voice.

"He is. He's killed fifty-three people now. Twenty-three were small children sound asleep in their beds. He's a mass child murderer. He's lucky that I'm able to look past all of that and still love him. Look past all of his flaws and there are a lot of them."

"He would never harm a child. You're lying." Kakashi said, but his voice no longer held that edge to it.

"No I'm not. Twenty-three innocent children, all because he was ordered to. He's a murderer, a child killer." The Lion said with a proud smile.

"What are we gonna do with him?" The Bear asked.

"That's up to my sweet boy." The Lion said as he turned to face Sasuke. He made sure that Kakashi would be able to see them. He placed his hand soothingly against Sasuke's cheek as he spoke."What would you like Daddy to do my sweet boy? If we let him go, he'll never leave us alone. He'll keep breaking the law and putting us at risk. He'll come after me and kill me. Is that what you want? To have my blood on your hands?"

"No of course not."

"Then tell Daddy to put this bad man behind bars where he belongs." The Lion said as he moved his hand down so it was resting against the side of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke just gave a nod as he put his head down.

"I need to hear the words my boy."

"You sick son of a bitch." Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

"Put him in jail." Sasuke said still not making eye contact.

"Put him in jail what?" The Lion prodded.

"Put him in jail Daddy." Sasuke said with a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

Kakashi felt himself being pulled towards the door.

"I'm going to kill you, you sick son of a bitch. You'll pay for every mark you put on him. Every time you touched him. Every life you forced him to take. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Get him out of here." The Lion ordered.

"I don't blame you Sasuke. I don't hate you. I don't care how many people you have killed. How many children. I still care about you. Nothing will change that, nothing. Do you hear me Sasuke. It doesn't matter to me." Kakashi said as he was dragged out of the apartment.

Once he was gone the Lion turned his attention to Sasuke. He pulled him in for a hug as Sasuke spoke.

"I'm sorry he just showed up. I tried to get him to leave."

"It's not your fault he came here. He knew he wasn't supposed to be around you. How does he know we're together though? Did you tell him?" The Lion asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"No I swear. He asked and I said no, but then he said he knew I was lying. I'm sorry I know I broke a rule. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Sasuke couldn't help the fear that went through him. The last time he had broken a rule by mistake the Lion had seriously hurt him. He didn't want that to happen again.

"It's not your fault. I'm not going to punish you, but you can make it up to me later. He's going to a cell now so he can't hurt us again. Today is about you moving." The Lion said as he pulled back.

"Where is my new apartment?" Sasuke honestly had no idea where it was or what it looked like. All the Lion had said was that it was a safe apartment that the ANBU had.

"It's a surprise. We can go over the ground rules when we get there. Don't worry about your stuff, the guys will bring it over."

"I can grab some of it. They shouldn't have to move my things."

"You just got out of the hospital a few days ago. You need to be taking it easy and that includes not lifting anything heavy. Have you eaten today?" The Lion didn't really care, as far as he was concerned Sasuke needed to lose a few pounds. But being pregnant with twins meant he needed to eat, twice as much as a normal pregnant woman would with one baby. If Sasuke didn't eat enough that meant the babies wouldn't gain enough weight and could be born sick.

"Twice actually. First time in months that I woke up and was able to eat breakfast. Maybe that means my body has finally adjusted to the new position and I'm not that stressed anymore."

"That just might be it. I wouldn't toss out your pills just yet until you are sure. Are you still cutting? You don't want to stop, that helps you."

"Every day like you said."

"Good boy. Come on we have a new apartment to explore." The Lion said with a warm smile.

Sasuke went and put on his shoes and his coat before they headed out. He had no idea what this apartment would be like, but he didn't care. He would be able to be with the Lion more and eventually Kakashi would forget all about him and move on. Kakashi had said he didn't care about the deaths, but Sasuke knew it was a lie. How could he not care? Of course it changed everything. Someone like Kakashi would never understand. The Lion understood because he had to do the same things. Kakashi was just angry and once he calmed down that is when the hatred and disgust for him would kick in. Sasuke knew without a doubt that Kakashi would hate him. He hated himself for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was thrown into a cell that was within the Hokage Tower. He still had the chakra restraints on him and they were the only thing holding him back. The Bear slammed the cell door closed with the biggest smirk on his face.

"I'm going to kill each and every one of you." Kakashi said with a deadly edge.

"Oh ya? How ya gonna do that while in jail? You're locked up in here and we're out there with him. You did exactly what we expected you to do. Now he's got no one but us. Don't worry though, we'll take very good care of him. I know the Boss is. He made him scream pretty good the other week after he found out you were around the bitch. He whipped him with his belt and then fucked him until he bled, all because you were around him."

"You all are going to pay for every mark on him."

"Does that include the ones he puts on himself? The Boss has got him addicted to cutting. You should see his arms, they are covered in cuts. Nice deep cuts. He can't go a day without doing it. And it's all on you. You should have never put your hands on the Boss. Now he's going to destroy the bitch until there is nothing left. I can't wait to see what he does to the bitch next. Enjoy your time here. We'll take real good care of the bitch." The Bear said with a chuckle as he turned and left.

Kakashi could feel himself vibrating with rage. It was one thing to suspect something was going on and another to actually hear it. To hear that the Lion had once again raped Sasuke. Had hurt him enough to bleed. That was just the tip of the iceberg though. They had forced Sasuke to kill people, to kill children. It was no wonder he felt worthless. He believed he was a mass murderer. And if that wasn't enough they had him cutting himself. He would be addicted to it by now. Quitting would be extremely difficult and would realistically take months if not years to get him to fully quit and be recovered from it. He was losing Sasuke and there was nothing he could do about it until he got out of this cell. Kakashi was hoping that the Third would be informed of this shortly and then he would be able to get him out. He had to help Sasuke. He refused to let these bastards kill him, in any way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally arrived at the new apartment and Sasuke noticed that it was right on the edge of the village. It was on the third floor of a house. The house itself didn't look too good and Sasuke wasn't too sure about this. They had taken the stairs up and once at the apartment the Lion unlocked and opened the door. The apartment was dark so the Lion flicked the light switch. Sasuke could see that all of the walls were wood planks, even in the kitchen. There was already a couch and small table in the room that would be the living room. The kitchen had a small fridge that looked very old and an older looking stove. Sasuke wasn't even sure that they would work. The whole apartment was half the size of what Sasuke's last apartment was. It also smelled like dust. Sasuke noticed that there were no windows in the whole place, so no fresh air.

"I know it's not much, but it's only temporary." The Lion said.

Sasuke gave a nod and went to check out the rest of the apartment. He noticed that the bathroom was right off from the living room and was small. There was only a shower, no tub, and again no window. The bedroom was right next to the bathroom. There was a single mattress on the floor with a small dresser. No windows or room for anything else. The whole apartment was maybe three hundred square feet. It was very small and very dark. There was only one light in the living room area and in the bathroom. There wasn't even a light in the bedroom.

"It's not what I was expecting." Sasuke said trying not to sound ungrateful.

"I know, but I swear it's only short term. This is one of the safe apartments that the ANBU have. It's got a seal on it to protect anyone from detecting your chakra in here. No one can find you. Hatake can't find you. When he's released from jail he's still going to try and find you. He's too dangerous to have around. This way you'll be safe and so will I be when I'm here with you. Once he gives up on you, and that won't take long, we'll get you a new apartment. One even better than the last one you were in. I promise my boy. You'll only have to be here for a month, six weeks at most. We can make it work."

"That's fine. I can make it work. It's just very dark and dusty. Does the fridge and stove work?"

"They do yes. I double checked it. And dust can be cleaned away. Danzo does have some rules though. Just until Hatake is under control and you are safe again."

"What are they?"

"When you need to go out for groceries, you go to the next village over. He doesn't want you wandering the village where Hatake could find you. The only time you can be in the village is when you have to go to the doctors. When you are not training or out getting groceries you need to be here or with me. It's just a precaution to keep you safe."

"No that's reasonable. But maybe Kakashi would be ok with us once he gets used to it."

"I know that's what you want to happen, but you saw how he acted today. He was too angry. He'll never accept us. He'll never accept you."

"But he said he didn't care about what I've done."

"Of course he said that. He wants you away from me. He doesn't want me to have you. He'll say whatever he needs to to make that happen. He can't care about you. He won't care about you once he hears everything that you've done. All the lives you've taken. Once he gets you away from me he'll tell you how much he hates the sight of you. You know that. He could never care about you. He'll never love you. I'm all you have my sweet boy." The Lion said as he placed his hand against Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you Daddy." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"I love you. Now, I think we should go and try out that shower."

"The others will be here soon though."

"Naw they got awhile with paperwork. We got plenty of time. And you do own me for all of this drama with Hatake and I know just how you can make it all up to me."

"How?"

"Two things. One of which can be done in the shower. Let's go."

The Lion grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the small bathroom. Sasuke wasn't really in the mood, but he did owe it to the Lion to make it up to him. Kakashi had created a huge problem for him and now there was no telling who Kakashi could tell about their relationship.

"What if Kakashi tells someone about us?" Sasuke asked as he started to remove his clothes.

"Then we'll deny it. It's his word against the whole squad. It's going to be a huge headache for me when the Third brings me down to his office to question me on it. I know you didn't mean for Hatake to discover us, but it's a serious mistake you've made. It's going to cause a lot of stress and aggravation for me."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I know you will my sweet boy." The Lion removed his clothes before he got into the shower without the water on. "Come here."

"I thought we were taking a shower?" Sasuke asked confused as he got in.

"We will after. There's something I want to do first. Get on your knees."

Sasuke did as he was told, thinking he was going to give the Lion head. The Lion wasn't hard yet and Sasuke went to touch him.

"Not yet. Put your head up and open your mouth. Keep your mouth open. I've wanted to do this with you for weeks now. You'll let me do anything to you right my sweet boy?"

"Yes Daddy. You always make it feel good."

The Lion went and put his hand in Sasuke's hair to hold his head still. He moved closer and placed his other hand on his dick. Sasuke didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect for the Lion to start peeing on him. Sasuke went to pull back and close his mouth, but the grip in his hair was tight.

"Open your mouth, come on."

Sasuke did and the Lion made sure he pissed right in Sasuke's mouth before moving all over his face and his hair. Sasuke kept pushing the piss out of his mouth and doing everything he could to not throw up.

"That's it, so beautiful my boy."

 **Sexual Scene Begins**

When he was just about done he put himself right in Sasuke's mouth getting the last stream down Sasuke's throat. The Lion's grip was still in Sasuke's hair and forcing his head down on his soft dick to make sure it stayed inside of Sasuke's mouth.

"Make me hard. Suck on it good."

Sasuke was doing his best to ignore the taste in his mouth. His stomach was threatening to come back up, but he forced it back. Sasuke began trying to get the Lion hard. It didn't take long and once he was fully hard the Lion's grip in his hair only got tighter. The Lion began to thrust his hips making his tip hit the back of Sasuke's throat.

"That's it my sweet little whore. You love it when Daddy fucks your mouth."

The Lion put his second hand in Sasuke's hair and pulled on it hard enough that Sasuke thought he was going to rip his hair out. The Lion was brutally fucking his mouth and Sasuke was having a hard time from not choking. The Lion was moaning and Sasuke knew he was close. He was hoping it would be over soon, because it was starting to hurt his mouth and throat.

"I got a big drink coming your way my boy. Get ready for Daddy."

Sasuke moaned, because he knew that is what the Lion was expecting. After a few more brutal thrusts the Lion pushed Sasuke's head fully down on him and came deep and hard. With enough practice Sasuke swallowed the load and waited until the Lion pulled his head back. Sasuke then looked up at the Lion and waited to see what would happen now.

"That's my boy. You make Daddy feel so good."

"Thank-you Daddy."

"Get rinsed off." The Lion ordered as he got out of the shower.

Sasuke got up and turned the water on. He was shocked at how cold it was. He turned the other tap on all the way, but no matter how high he got it, he couldn't get any hot water.

"The hot water isn't working." Sasuke said.

The Lion was leaning against the bathroom sink waiting. "It doesn't work yet. We're working on getting it fixed. Might take a bit though. Just use the cold, it won't kill you. You should probably hurry up though. There's still one thing I want to do to you and the others might get here soon. I'm not stopping if they walk in."

Sasuke had no choice, but to stand under the freezing cold water. Sasuke made quick work of getting cleaned up and continue to fight with his stomach. He had gotten very good at fighting back the nausea that overtook him often. He was hoping his stomach would settle and he wouldn't be spending the next few hours over the toilet. Once Sasuke was cleaned he got out of the shower and dried off. The Lion placed a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and guided him into the bedroom.

"On your hands and knees with your elbows on the bed. Spread your legs wide."

Sasuke did as he was told and the Lion went over to the small dresser and grabbed the lube from it. He then went over to the bed and got behind Sasuke. Sasuke got into position and waited to see what would happen. He assumed they were going to have sex. The Lion got his hand lubed up before he went and inserted the first finger.

"I've always wanted to do this. Your ass is perfect for it my sweet boy."

"Perfect for what Daddy?"

"To be fist fucked. Stay nice and relaxed for me. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

Sasuke had no idea what that meant, but he figured asking would be pointless. He was going to find out. Sasuke's mind was also worried about the time. He didn't want the squad to walk in on them. The Lion moved his index finger in and out to get it coated on the inside before he moved on to insert a second finger.

"This is going to be so hot my boy. You are making a fantasy of mine come true. How does it feel?"

"Good Daddy."

"It's going to feel even better soon."

The Lion continued to stretch Sasuke with just two fingers. After a good few minutes he slowly inserted the third finger. It was then that they heard the front door opening.

"Looks like the squad is here."

"We need to stop." Sasuke said.

"We're not stopping. You're supposed to be making it up to me. I think they need you to make it up to them too. You did put their lives at risk."

"How did I?"

"Hey anyone here?" The Wolf called out.

"From Hatake. He could go after them now for putting him in jail. You need to show them that you are sorry and grateful for their help my boy. It would be rude not to. You want us happy don't you?"

"Of course I do, but."

"Great. In the bedroom. Come on back." The Lion called out.

"But." Sasuke started, but the Lion cut him off.

"Don't be shy, they've already seen you having sex. Remember how good it felt to have their dicks against your tongue. You're hard my boy, don't overthink it. You want this. Your body is excited for it." The Lion said as he ran a finger along Sasuke's hard on.

The guys walked into the bedroom and were shocked by what they were seeing, but also turned on.

"What's going on Boss?" The Cat asked.

"My sweet boy is about to get fist fucked for the first time. He wanted to show you how grateful he was for your help today."

"That's sweet of him. I'm thinking we're wearing too much clothes then." The Bear said loving this. Sasuke was so conditioned and manipulated that the Lion could get him to do whatever they wanted.

"What are you waiting for then? My boy needs a cock in his mouth. Who do you want first my boy?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said still uncomfortable with this.

The guys all got their clothes off and most were already half way hard.

"Look at their cocks. Which one seems the juiciest to you?"

The Lion made sure he hit Sasuke's sweet spot dead on causing him to let out a long moan. Sasuke looked at the others and he decided to just pick one, they weren't going to let this go. He figured he was better off turning off his mind and letting his body just feel.

"Bear."

"Good choice. My cock always pleases." The Bear said as he went to bend down in front of Sasuke so they were at the right level.

Sasuke licked the cock as the Lion slowly added a fourth finger. The others were slowly jerking off at the sight.

"Don't worry boys, he'll make you all cum."

"I'd like to be in that ass when I cum." The Wolf said.

"We get him stretched enough, more than one of us could fit." The Cat added.

"You'd like that wouldn't you my boy? Have more than one cock in your tight ass. You'd feel so full. Might be able to make that happen to. You already got four fingers inside of you. Soon it'll be my fist."

Sasuke moaned as his sweet spot was hit again.

"You want it don't you? You're a little cock slut. So horny." The Bear said as he started to slowly thrust his hips.

The Lion worked on stretching Sasuke. Once he was able to get the four fingers going in and out easily he inserted his last finger. He pushed his whole hand inside of Sasuke's ass down to his wrist.

"You got my whole hand now my boy. You're nice and loose. Time for my fist." The Lion pulled out and made a fist. He pushed it inside of Sasuke slowly and Sasuke groaned at the thickness. "You can take it. You could easily take two dicks inside of you. I bet we could get you up to three."

"Fuck ya. Fist that sweet ass." The Fox moaned.

"He looks so good. Fuck I gotta stop or I'm gonna cum just watching." The Cat said.

"You got my whole fist now my boy. You ready to feel it against your sweet spot?"

The Lion went and hit his knuckles against Sasuke's sweet spot and Sasuke gave a loud moan. The Bear pulled himself out of Sasuke's mouth and just watched as Sasuke withered on the bed. The Lion continued to rub Sasuke's sweet spot to the point where Sasuke's legs were shaking and he couldn't stop moaning.

"You like that baby?" The Bear said.

"Yes." Sasuke moaned.

"You want more my boy?" The Lion asked.

"Yes please. Don't stop. Feels so good."

"You want more? We want more too. We want to fuck you. We want to put three of our cocks inside of you while you suck the cum out of the other two. We want you to be our slut. You want it too don't you? You want to drink more cum. You want to feel us deep inside of you. You're so hard. You need it. Say it." The Lion said.

"I need it. I need you."

"You want us to fuck you?" The Lion asked.

"Yes, Please yes. I need more Daddy."

"I wouldn't be a very good Daddy if I denied you what you wanted so badly. I'm going to fuck you with Fox and Wolf inside of you. Bear and Cat get your sweet mouth. You're in for a real treat though. Cat comes from an interesting family. When he's this turned on he cums in streams, like he's pissing. You got a big load for him don't you Cat?" The Lion said.

"Fuck ya I do. I've been saving it up. My body is in heat, I could cum a river right now."

"Lucky boy. You can get all the cum you want. Come on boys, we can't leave our slut waiting." The Lion said as he slowly pulled his fist out.

They all moved and the three of them got on the bed in a triangle. They angeled themselves so their dicks would all be clustered together. They moved Sasuke so he was squatting so he would be able to take them fully inside of him. The Bear and The Cat were on either side of Sasuke's face waiting. The Lion grabbed Sasuke's hips and slowly lowered him down onto their tips.

"Relax yours ass. You can take us. You just took my whole fist inside of you. Our cocks can go in you nice and smooth." The Lion said.

The Lion went slow, because he didn't want to risk Sasuke having to go to the hospital. They had to be careful with his stomach as well. Once he got the tips in they all moaned at the tightness. It took a good ten minutes before Sasuke was fully sitting on their cocks.

"So tight fuck." The Fox said.

"You feel good my boy?" The Lion asked.

"It's big."

"It's going to feel amazing in a minute." The Wolf said.

The Lion slowly started to lift Sasuke up until their tips before he lowered him back down. They angeled their hips so that they would hit Sasuke's sweet spot. Sasuke moaned at the feeling and it helped to relax him even more.

"Don't forget about us. We got two juicy cocks here waiting for you." The Bear said.

Sasuke went and started to lick and suck on both dicks, one at a time. As his body loosened up he started to move along with the Lion guiding him. Soon he was bouncing up and down and loving the feel of it.

"Oh fuck ya that's it. Fuck, you're a good slut." The Wolf moaned.

"I'm gonna cum get over here." The Bear said as he pulled Sasuke's head off the Cat and down on his cock. He gave a few thrusts before he was cumming deep in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned and swallowed the load. After the Bear was done pulsing he pulled back and then the Cat took control of Sasuke's mouth.

"Fuck I'm close." The Fox said.

The Bear went and started to jerk Sasuke off. "You got a nice size cock here. You'll get even bigger once you're done growing."

Sasuke moaned at the contact. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't understand why he was so horny. He had never been like this before and yet all of this felt so good. He should have been screaming in pain, but his body was screaming for more. He picked up his pace and he felt that the Cat was getting close. The Cat pulled out as he spoke.

"Open wide."

The Cat jerked himself off as Sasuke opened his mouth. The Cat came with a hard groan and Sasuke couldn't believe that his cum was streaming out of him like a hose. The Cat got his cum all over Sasuke's face and mouth. He wasn't done though. He moved and got it all in Sasuke's hair and all over his body. The Cat continued to lightly scream as he continued to cum. He stuck his cock back in Sasuke's mouth and continued to shoot his cum down Sasuke's throat before pulling out and getting more on Sasuke's face before he was finally finished.

"Oh fuck. I love when that happens." The Cat said with a shaky voice.

"Covered in cum getting fucked. You are on nasty slut. Fuck I could never get tired of this." The Lion said as he moved Sasuke even faster and harder. They were all close and they knew it.

"You love it too. Getting fucked by three men while you are covered in another man's cum. Such a dirty cock slut." The Wolf said as he picked up his pace.

"He's gonna cum. Get ready boys." The Bear said.

They could feel Sasuke's walls closing in around them. Sasuke gave a scream as he came hard all over the Bear's hand. The tightness was enough to send the Wolf over and that triggered the Fox and then the Lion. Sasuke couldn't believe how amazing it felt to feel them all cumming inside of him. The Bear moved his hand and brought it up to Sasuke's mouth.

"Lick it clean slut."

Sasuke started to lick his own cum off of the Bear's hand as the men in him pulsed. They were all breathing heavy and when they finished pulsing and the Bear's hand was clean they slowly moved Sasuke up and off from them. Sasuke had their cum running down his thighs. The Lion went and moved Sasuke so he was on his knees with his ass in the air. Sasuke's body was so weak he didn't even protest. The Lion spread Sasuke's ass and they all watched as their cum dripped out of him.

"So fucking hot." The Bear said.

The Lion ran his finger over Sasuke's thigh and got some cum on his finger. He went and stuck the finger in Sasuke's mouth to clean off.

"You like that taste of the three of us my boy?"

"Yes Daddy." Sasuke said with a very tired voice.

The Lion did it five more times before he gave Sasuke's ass a slap before pushing Sasuke's legs down to the bed. Sasuke was barely conscious and they all couldn't help but smirk as they got up to get dressed.

 **Sexual Scene Ends**

"Well that was fun." The Wolf said with a proud smile.

'You can't sleep yet my boy. You need to get in the shower and get cleaned up." The Lion said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and helped to get him up. Sasuke was having a hard time standing so the Lion helped to guide Sasuke into the bathroom. "Come on, you can't sleep like this."

The Lion got Sasuke in the shower and he turned it on. The second the cold water hit him Sasuke's eyes opened and he curled up away from the water.

"Now none of that. You are filthy. You need to get cleaned up. I want you to scrub yourself clean inside and out. Stay in until I come and get you when I think you are clean enough. Understand?" The Lion said in a serious voice so Sasuke would listen.

"It's too cold." Sasuke said.

"Then I suggest you get started or I'll leave you in here longer to punish you for not listening."

Sasuke gave a nod and the Lion headed out with a smirk. He knew Sasuke would do as he said. He always did when his mind was like this. He didn't understand why the change in Sasuke though. He went out into the living room and saw the guys were there now.

"Why is it his mind gets like this? He shouldn't be that horny in an instant." The Lion asked.

"It's from the hormones. Some women will get it. The added hormones make them irrationally horny and it can come on at a drop of a hat if they are touched sexually. His mind doesn't truly want it, but his body is flooded with the hormones that it acts anyways. It's rare, but with him not used to having close to any of those hormones in his system he can't help it. It's like raping a willing body. Soon though those hormones will change to the next phase of the pregnancy and it won't happen. You better make the most of it before his body stops reacting to your touches." The Wolf explained.

"So if it wasn't for the added hormones he never would have done that?" The Cat asked.

"He wouldn't have done anything that's been done to him. He has no say over his body and his mind can't process enough to fight it off. It'll start fading and within the next three weeks it'll be gone. Then his mind will kick in and he'll start feeling all of those emotions associated to what has been done to him. He'll feel the rapes, he'll feel you taking advantage of him in his weakened state. That's when the real fun will begin." The Wolf said with an evil smirk.

"I'll make the most of it then." The Lion said with a smile.

"Danzo wants us to start making him rundown and weak. He wants to make sure that when the time comes to take him away he won't be able to fight even if he wanted to. He's going to shut the power off here next week. The fridge and stove don't work either." The Cat said.

"Won't that be a problem for the spawns?" The Lion asked.

"He won't gain much weight in the next few weeks, but they'll be fine. He can get sick and rundown without it affecting them." The Wolf said.

"He got the past week to take it easy, now it's time to get back into the grueling schedule." The Fox said.

"Then we'll make it worse. We start training at two in the morning and we go until noon. Afterwards I'll play with him and keep him up until it's too late to sleep. We'll run him into the ground easily. By the time he needs to be taken he won't be able to stay awake." The Lion said with confidence.

"We'll make it happen. See you tomorrow then." The Cat said.

"See ya boys." The Lion said with a small wave.

The others headed out and the Lion went over the couch. He had to go and get Sasuke out of the shower, but he would do that in a few minutes. He wanted to leave Sasuke in the shower for a little longer. The cold would help with running him down. The Lion wasn't going to get much longer with him and he was going to make sure every minute counted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Third made his way down to the cells. He was not impressed at all with Kakashi and the situation he had gotten himself in. The minute he heard that Kakashi had been arrested on breach of the restraining order he knew that Kakashi was in trouble. He went to speak with Danzo about this insanity only to find out that Danzo was not planning on releasing Kakashi for at least two months. The Third was able to finally get Danzo to agree to one week, but the man was not happy. He also received notice that the remaining Council members were not going to be back for two weeks, when they should have been back next week. That meant another two weeks before he would be able to do anything about Sasuke's situation. None of this was going to go well.

The Third stepped up to Kakashi's cell with the key to the restraints in his hand. He saw that Kakashi was pacing around and he looked like a trapped animal. Kakashi snapped his attention to the Third. The Third raised his hand to stop whatever rant Kakashi was about to start.

"Come here and get those off."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice as he went over to the cell bars and turned around so the Third could remove the cuffs. The Third removed the cuffs as Kakashi spoke.

"When am I getting out of here?"

"I've talked with Danzo, he wanted you to be here for two months. I've gotten him to agree to one week for the violation of the restraining order."

"A week. I can't be here for a week." Kakashi snapped as he turned around to face the Third.

"Watch your tone with me Kakashi. I told you to wait until the Council members were back. You went and violated a restraining order issued by Danzo. You are lucky that you only got a week and not trapped here for two months."

"I had to see him. I had to talk to him. He was injured again, internal bleeding and he needed chakra treatment. I had to talk to him. I could have gotten through to him if his squad hadn't shown up."

"What did you get out of him and you better tell me it was something worth losing you for a week."

Kakashi kenw the Third wasn't impressed, but he had to do this. He couldn't just let Sasuke be hurt while he waited around for the rest of the Council to return. There was no guarantee that they would even side with the Third over Danzo.

"The Lion, Tempra Mika, he's been molesting Sasuke. Sasuke believes that they love each other. That nothing is wrong with it. He calls Sasuke his boy and has Sasuke calling him Daddy. They've been sleeping together. And I know they have because one of the other ANBU's that tossed me in here was bragging about it. About how Mika punished Sasuke for seeing me last week. Whipped him with his belt and then had sex until he bled."

"Good god." The Third said softly.

"To add to that, Sasuke believes I'll hate him, that I'd be disgusted by him. He thinks he's worthless, that Mika is the only one that could care about him. He believes he's a murderer, they call him a murderer because of a mission where he had to kill people, children. I don't know what the mission was, but Sasuke has killed fifty-three people and twenty-three of them were children since being in the squad."

"That's not possible." The Third automatically said.

"It's true. I don't know what mission it was for, but he did it. It had to of been the one from a few weeks ago. The one that triggered his Mangekyo Sharingan. It would fit."

"I'll see what I can find on that mission. It's possible it wasn't sanctioned."

"They go off on their own and kill people?"

"I've heard rumors, but Danzo has denied them and no one would ever go on record for it. They've targeted tent villages in the past. Claiming they were criminals, but tent villages are just poor people trying to transition into a village. They travel in large packs it would work for the numbers. I also haven't received any records of a mission with that large of a body count. To my knowledge Sasuke has only been on two missions. I'll see what I can find."

"What about Mika? He's still with Sasuke."

"I'll do my best, but this isn't a typical situation. Danzo will believe Mika, that nothing is going on. Mika will deny everything and he will get Sasuke to deny everything. Danzo has also relocated Sasuke into one of the safe homes and has refused to release that inform to even myself. He's going to be hiding Sasuke for awhile. The remaining Council members have confirmed that they are on their way back to the village, but they are still two weeks out. I will do what I can until then, but it doesn't look good. Danzo has also denied you any visitors and I'm confident that by the end of the week the whole village will know you've spent the week in jail. This is turning into a giant mess."

"You can't let this continue to happen to Sasuke. He's just a kid, he doesn't understand. Something else has been wrong with him, he's been sick and not thinking clearly. I think he has some kind of hormone imbalance he needs to get checked out and tested. He said so himself that he's been having a harder time with stress, anxiety and thinking clearly. There's something medically wrong with him and I think that is making him more susceptible to the brainwashing and manipulation."

"I will get him to look into it. You can't do anything from in here. I suggest you play nice and not do or say anything that would result in Danzo keeping you here any longer. I need you out there and not trapped in here. That's an order Kakashi."

"Fine." Kakashi said with a sharp voice and the Third knew he wasn't happy about it, not that he could blame him. He was furious and ready to go and kill Danzo. He was playing a dangerous game. More dangerous than anyone knew about.

"I'll check in with you when I can. Try and relax. It's going to be a long week."

The Third headed out, he had some things he needed to work on. He couldn't believe Danzo was doing this. He should have been protecting Sasuke more so than anyone else in the village. If any of this had gotten back to Itachi he would have killed them all for this. There was no mercy where Sasuke was concerned with Itachi. He would kill the whole village if it meant Sasuke would be safe. The Third had to take care of this before word did spread and they were all dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto made his way through the catacombs to his secret lab. He was very pleased with the progress that the twins have shown. They were growing normally and so far Sasuke's body had been able to handle it. Kabuto wasn't sure yet why there was a hiccup with Sasuke's chakra, but it could have happened regardless of him being pregnant. Everything was going well and Kabuto knew that Orochimaru would be happy about this. Kabuto saw that Orochimaru was already waiting for him. They had to meet late at night to ensure that no one would find them.

"He's going to be fine and the twins are doing well. They weren't affected by the last mission. He was released a few days ago and has been resting at home." Kabuto informed.

"Good. Danzo is planning on moving Sasuke in three need to grab Sasuke before then. In two weeks we need to grab him and get him in the Sound. What can you do to make him weaker without endangering the babies?"

"I can change his medication. It will make him sick instead of stopping him from being sick. I get him to take it twice a day and it will make him sick all day and night long. It will also build up in his system, so should he stop taking it he will still be sick. Danzo will also be working on getting Sasuke tired and rundown."

"I need him weak so he won't put up any fight or even try to. In two weeks we grab him. We'll need to time it right for the Sound Four to come into the village. That week I need you to put him on rest. Come up with whatever reason you have to for it. I don't want him out on missions."

"I'll get it done Orochimaru-Sama."

"Be ready Kabuto. We will only get one chance at this."

"I won't fail you my master."

"See that you don't." Orochimaru said with a threatening edge to his voice.

It was getting close now. They only had two weeks before Sasuke would be taken to the Sound for them to finish the remainder of this pregnancy. Everything was riding on them getting Sasuke and not Danzo. The future of this world rested in those babies and Kabuto was not going to let Orochimaru down. His own future and fame was riding on this as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Week Ten**

Sasuke was currently curled up on his temporary couch. He was very uncomfortable, but he found that the thin mattress on the floor in his temporary bedroom was even more uncomfortable. He was also finding it harder to be in the bedroom. The past couple of days especially. Whenever he sees it he couldn't help but feel like he needed a shower. It made no sense to him, especially because there was no hot water, but he just felt dirty. Sasuke figured it had something to do with what happened between him and his squad last week. That night had been a hard night. His mind had caught up with his body and he couldn't believe he had done that. It was not like him at all. A lot of what he had been doing was nothing like him and that confused Sasuke even more. He didn't really know what to do. The Lion had been coming over almost every night. They were still having sex and then the Lion would leave. Sasuke wanted more. He wanted to fall asleep together. He wanted to feel safe in his arms, but that hadn't happened since the first time they had done anything after that mission.

Since the first night that he was here Sasuke's health hadn't been too great. Kabuto had placed him on a new medication to help with the weight gain, something Sasuke was happy about, but so far it had only made him horribly sick. He couldn't keep anything down. He was throwing up almost every hour. It was ridiculous. The power in the apartment shorted out four days ago and still wasn't fixed. The fridge and stove didn't work so even if he could manage to keep food down he didn't have any to even eat because there was no way to store any of it. He found out that the apartment had mice in it and a lot based on the noses he heard from them at night running around. Not to mention they ate his crackers and anything he had in the cupboards. Sasuke found mouse droppings all over his floor and counters, even in his cups. This place was not livable. His neighbors were even worse. They were up all night screaming at each other or having extremely loud sex. During the day he couldn't sleep because he was outside training or the Lion was over almost the whole time. He was just exhausted. So exhausted that he often found himself curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. He tried to tell the Lion that he needed some space to sleep, but the Lion refused to leave him alone. Said it wasn't safe for him to be left alone for long periods of time. He couldn't even take a shower without the Lion standing there watching. Sasuke knew he was protective and worried about him, but he was starting to feel overwhelmed.

As if Sasuke didn't have enough problems he was coming down with a cold or something. From having to take cold showers, sometimes twice a day, and not sleeping or eating his body was quickly becoming rundown. He had a fever and his throat hurt. Sometimes it was hard to breathe. Even his chakra was struggling during training. Sasuke knew he would be ok if he could just get some decent sleep and food into him, but so far he hadn't been that lucky. Sasuke barely had his eyes open when his front door opened. Sasuke knew it was the Lion. He had just gone home to shower from training. Sasuke wanted to go with him, but he wasn't allowed out of the apartment just yet. People would be able to find him if he was at the Lion's apartment so he had to stay here under the protection seals. Sasuke forced his eyes open to see the Lion standing there with a small bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" Sasuke managed to get out.

"A surprise for you. Don't worry it'll feel good. Why are you out here and not in the bedroom? You should be naked and on the bed by now. You know how I like to find you my boy."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired and sick. I just want to sleep."

"You can afterwards. Come on you know the rules. I get to do what I want to you whenever I want it. Now get in the bedroom." The Lion said with an edge to his voice.

He had gotten more aggressive in the past week. Sasuke had no idea why, it wasn't like he had denied him anything. He had always done what he was told, but recently it seemed like he wasn't good enough for the Lion anymore. Sasuke pushed up from the couch and headed into the bedroom. He had to grab the doorway to keep from falling over when he got there. Sasuke began to strip as the Lion spoke.

"You haven't been much fun in the past week."

"I'm sorry I'm just so tired. And that new medication is making me sick all the time."

"That's because you are weak. I would have expected you to have more strength than this. You'll never get strong enough to kill your brother if you don't push your body past its breaking point. You know what, I changed my mind. Get in the bathroom. This is the perfect opportunity for us to make you stronger. Make you worth taking out into public and risking my safety for."

 **Sexual Scene Begins**

Sasuke just gave a small nod before he went into the bathroom. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know that he upset the Lion. He was going to be taught a lesson. Once in the bathroom Sasuke waited to be told what to do. The Lion put the bag down before he grabbed some rope out of it. He turned Sasuke around and started to tie his arms behind his back. He made sure that Sasuke's biceps were pulled tight and as far back as he could get them. He tied rope all down Sasuke's arms until his wrists. He then got Sasuke to go into the tub and on his knees facing away from him. He then tied a new rope around Sasuke's ball as tight as he could so it would hurt more the longer it was on. He then tied Sasuke's legs together all the way down to his ankles. With that done he had Sasuke lay down on his side and the Lion tied another rope connecting his wrists and ankles in a tight knot. He then had finished by placing Sasuke on his back so his weight was pushing down and causing pain all over his arms and legs. It was an awkward position with his legs being forced to be behind his back and the Lion knew that within thirty minutes Sasuke's muscles would be screaming in pain from it. He wasn't done though. He was going to make sure Sasuke was too afraid to ever go against him no matter how tired or sick he was feeling.

"You need to be taught a very important lesson about pain and suffering. You've been whining about being sick and tired it's pathetic. I thought you were supposed to be an Uchiha and you can't even take having a little bit of a cold. If I don't toughen you up you will never be able to handle the world. And you will never be able to handle dating me officially, out in public. I can't be embarrassed by my boyfriend. You will thank me for this later."

The Lion went and put a ball gag in Sasuke's mouth to keep him from talking. He really didn't need to hear anything Sasuke had to say at this point. He wanted his fun to continue. The man then went back to the bag and grabbed a cock ring that would vibrate and keep Sasuke hard, he had used this plenty of times on Sasuke. He put it on Sasuke and he was pleased to see that Sasuke's body was still reacting so quickly to him. He then went and grabbed the last thing out of the bag a metal threaded rod that was used for cock sounding. They had never done this before, he had never done this before to anyone, but it was something he always wanted to try. Sasuke was perfect for it. He turned back to Sasuke and was pleased to see he was already uncomfortable with the position. He bent down so he would have better access to Sasuke's cock.

"Now this little device is fun. It goes into your cock and it's supposed to feel good. I've never done it before, but I've always wanted to try it. You love everything I do to you so I know you will love this my little slut. Hold still or I could peirce something important."

The Lion slowly started to push the rob into Sasuke's urethra. He made sure he went slow, but it was hard to contain himself. The way Sasuke fought not to squirm and the way his muffled screams sounded around the ball gag was almost too much. The rod was a good six inches and the Lion knew that each inch would be painful for Sasuke, just as they would be coming out by the time he came back. He could feel the vibrations from the cock ring through the rod, something that would have made Sasuke feel very good if it wasn't for his uncomfortable position. Once the rod was all the way in he gave Sasuke a devilish smile.

 **Sexual Scene Ends**

"There you go. That wasn't so bad. Now, you need some time to think about how you have been acting and behaving in the past week. I would say don't move, but you can't. I'll be back when I think you have learned your lesson and when I get back you better have a good reason for why I should let you go and not keep you like this overnight."

The Lion reached over and turned the shower on with the cold water full blast. The water hit Sasuke's whole body and face. The Lion turned and headed out of the bathroom and out of the apartment. At the sound of the front door being closed and locked Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. He didn't want this to be happening to him. All he wanted was to be able to sleep. He didn't think he was being weak by wanting to be healthy and not exhausted. He didn't think he was being a bad boyfriend. He wasn't very active in the bedroom this past week, but he was so tired he could barely stay awake. His mind was torn in two once again, a feeling that Sasuke was used to and very sick of. That part of his mind was screaming that this wasn't right again and the other part was telling him he was worthless and lucky that the Lion even cared about him. He didn't have anyone else. Not even Kakashi. The squad had told him all about how Kakashi wanted nothing to do with Sasuke and how they overheard Kakashi talking about killing Sasuke should he see him again. It was why they had him not being allowed to leave the apartment unless someone was with him. The Lion had said that Kakashi would hate him for what he had done and he was right. He was a murderer, he deserved everything that he got. He deserved this. He only had the Lion left in his life. He had to make sure he pleased him and made him proud so he didn't lose him too. Sasuke knew he wouldn't survive if that happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was sitting in his apartment with Gai and Asuma drinking. They had come by with a few bottles of sake once they heard that Kakashi had been released from the cells. Word had gotten out a few days ago about Kakashi being arrested by ANBU, but what the charges were was kept quiet. When they heard he was being released they immediately went to wait outside of his apartment to see what the hell had happened. They were shocked when they heard the story.

"So Mika is abusing Sasuke and yet you were the one arrested for the violation?" Gai asked furious at what Kakashi had been through and what Sasuke had been and is currently going through.

"The Third spoke to Mika and the squad, but they all denied what was said. Said they never touched Sasuke outside of training. That nothing sexual had ever happened between them and Sasuke."

"What did Sasuke say though?" Asuma asked pissed as well.

"Nothing yet. Danzo has Sasuke in hiding. Not even the Third knows where he is."

"We need to find him. We need to do something. He's a twelve year old boy being molested and brainwashed by a thirty-one year old man. There is no telling what horror he is putting Sasuke through." Gai said as he got up and started to pace around.

"I've been trying, but I haven't found where he is yet. These ANBU apartments are like strongholds. They have multiple seals on them to protect the person from being found by chakra signature or scent. He's in this village and I can't even find him." Kakashi said frustrated.

"Even if you could find him, you can't talk to him. You got lucky it was only a week. The next time you'll be gone for months. The Third must have a plan for this. He can't condone what has been happening." Asuma commented.

"He said he has to wait until the remaining Council members come back. They are due back at the start of next week. But even then there is no guarantee they would go against Danzo and move Sasuke."

"They want Sasuke for his power, they must see that him being on the squad will only kill him. His power will be gone if he stays with them." Gai said.

"Any logical person would see that, but there is nothing logical about Danzo in this. It feels more personal than anything."

"Itachi?" Asuma asked.

"Probably. Itachi was supposed to be this great weapon for Konoha. Only he turned around and slaughtered the most powerful Clan in the world. Sasuke could be his form of revenge. It's destroying him. Twenty-three children. An ANBU Captain that can be trusted went to check it out. He found the ten village, a hundred and one dead innocent people, all killed in their sleep. Forty-three of their deaths are on Sasuke's hands. Every last one of them was innocent and Danzo swears that his men didn't have anything to do with it. No witnesses so nothing can be done about it."

"Sasuke wouldn't have just killed them. They had to of forced him in some way. No one kills that many people and that many children for no reason." Gai said in Sasuke's defense.

"I know he was forced to. They did it somehow. Told him they were all criminals and planning an attack against the village. Or they threatened to torture and rape him again. They did something to force him to kill those people. And because of that he feels worthless and thinks he's a murderer."

"That one moment was all Mika needed to make Sasuke his newest victim. That one moment to shatter everything strong about Sasuke and turn him into a traumatised twelve year old boy. He probably planned it that way. Created a fake mission just so he would have an excuse to comfort Sasuke and be there to pick up the pieces." Asuma said.

"It would fit with the timing. Sasuke said they had been together for a month. The mission was around the same time. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't even wait a day before moving in and taking advantage of Sasuke's vulnerable state." Kakashi said as he downed a shot in one go.

"What do we do? There must be something we can do to stop this madness." Gai asked.

"We can't really do anything, not yet. We have to wait until the Third has a chance to speak to the remaining Council members. Hopefully they agree and they take Sasuke off the squad. For now all we can do is try and find Sasuke and make sure he's ok. There isn't anything else we can do until we get Danzo dealt with." Asuma said sadly.

"There must be something." Gai pressed.

"There isn't. That's why I'm drinking. Until Sasuke is found and the Council arrives there is nothing we can do, but pray he gets himself away. All I can do is hope that one day he's going to wake up and his mind will have snapped back into place. He'll see what has been happening to him for what it truly is and gets away."

"It makes me want to find him and kidnap him. Take him some place where no one would find us until he is back in the right mindset and free from the the squad and Danzo." Gai said.

"You are not the only one that feels that way. If the squad hadn't come in last week when they did. I would have knocked him out and ran off with him. I don't care if that would have made me a traitor or not. It all would have been worth it to keep him safe." Kakashi said back.

"You need to be careful. I know you care about Sasuke, we all do, but you also can't get killed. That's not going to help him. It'll only make him worse. You need to be smart for both of your sakes." Asuma advised.

"And I plan on it."

Kakashi had no idea what he was going to do, but he was going to do something. He meant what he said, he didn't care if it would brand him as a traitor. He wasn't going to let Sasuke continue to suffer like this. He would get Sasuke away from these people and he would get Sasuke back to being healthy once again. Even if that meant his life would be forever in danger. Despite what Sasuke believed, he was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had no idea how long he had been stuck in this position for. His whole body was screaming in pain. His arms and legs were being pulled so hard he thought they would dislocate at any moment. His whole body was shivering from the water and that was not helping with the pain. The more he moved the tighter the ropes got. He thought his balls and dick were going to just fall off. He just wanted this to end. He wanted the pain to end. He couldn't handle it anymore. He would do anything to make this all stop. It took everything in Sasuke not to cry when he heard the door being unlocked and then opened. The Lion was back, that meant it would end now. He would be untied and it would all be ok now. Sasuke heard movement towards him so he forced his eyes to open, but it was hard with the cold water still coming down on him. The Lion reached over and turned the shower off. He could see that Sasuke's lips were blue he was so cold. He reached down and removed the ball gag from Sasuke's mouth, which freed his teeth up to chatter.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good boyfriend to you in the past week. I've been letting outside problems affect us and our relationship. I shouldn't be complaining a lot of people have it worse than I do. I'm lucky to have you in my life. To have someone as strong and good as you love me after everything I've done. I've been stupid and I won't let it happen again. I'm sorry."

"You sound like you've learned a lesson."

"Yes please Daddy I'll do better and be better for you. This won't happen again I promise."

"I believe you. You did very good my sweet boy. Let me help you get this stuff off."

The Lion went and slowly began to remove the rod. Sasuke hissed at the pain from having it in for so long. With the rod gone the Lion then turned the cock ring off and removed it. With the cock ring gone Sasuke's dick slowly started to go back down. The Lion then turned Sasuke over onto his side and worked on removing the ropes. With them all gone Sasuke was able to move his arms and legs, but they were extremely painful. Sasuke knew that he would have bruises on his arms and legs for the next few weeks from the ropes. Sasuke tried to sit up, but he had no strength in his body from being kept in that position for so long under the cold water. The Lion grabbed a towel and started to dry Sasuke off.

"We'll get you nice and dry and then we'll go curl up in bed for a few hours before we need to get up for training. We can spend the time we have left for today curled up. Nothing sexual tonight. You need to get warm and rest my sweet boy."

"Ok Daddy."

With Sasuke dried the Lion bent over and picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. He left Sasuke naked on the bed before he stripped his own clothes off. He crawled into the bed and used the thin blanket to cover them both up.

"You need body heat to help warm you back up. Just close your eyes and try and sleep. I'll wake you when it's time."

"I love you Daddy." Sasuke said with his eyes already closed and very close to sleep.

"I love you too my sweet boy."

The Lion couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke. He was so pathetic it was almost disgusting. They only had two more weeks before Sasuke would be placed in his special cell. Two more weeks to do whatever he wanted with him before he would be forced to move on to a new victim. The Lion was going to make sure he got the most out of these remaining weeks. He would make sure that Sasuke was broken forever. He had no worries or fears at all about what the future held for him. But that future was about to change by one man's foolish error.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright this is the moment you all have been waiting for. If you have just joined the story welcome. All will be explained in the next chapter for a background if you skipped chapters two through six, but here is a quick summary for you on what has happened.**

 **Summary To This Point: Danzo, Orochimaru and Kabuto take Sasuke's stem cells and grow a uterus and cell for an egg. They fertilized the egg with Kakashi's sperm they got from a one night stand of his. Danzo placed Sasuke on the Hunter-Nin squad within the ANBU. Sasuke had no idea he was pregnant. The squad tortured and abused Sasuke. The squad leader, the Lion, was molesting Sasuke and they were in a relationship. Sasuke not knowing that he was being groomed. Kakashi was very worried about Sasuke and had tried on numerous occasions to protect him from the squad, but failed to get Danzo to change his mind. Danzo placed a restraining order against Kakashi so he couldn't be around Sasuke. Kakashi broke the restraining order to talk to Sasuke and discovered him and the Lion had been in a relationship for a month. Kakashi was arrested by the squad and thrown into a cell for a week. Danzo had relocated Sasuke into a crappy ANBU safe house and made sure he was isolated from the village and Kakashi. The Lion's abuse kicked up a gear and Sasuke is reaching his breaking point.**

 **Now you are caught up. There are little moments in the previous chapters between Kakashi and Sasuke as well as Kakashi and Tenzo. It is your choice if you wish to skim through the chapters to read those moments. All abuse or sexual scenes are marked for you to skip.**

 **No warnings for this chapter so enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7

 **Week Eleven**

Sasuke was slowly making his way towards Danzo's office. He had just left the hospital for yet another doctor visit. He had been sick as hell for the past two weeks and he needed it to stop. The doctor said he couldn't stop taking the medication as his body was just adjusting to it. Sasuke really didn't want to wait though he needed to stop being sick all day and night. To add to his problems he was also dealing with a cold. All the cold showers were making him worse. These past two weeks had been hell. Sasuke didn't want to see Danzo but he was hoping if he saw how sick he was then maybe he would be willing to show a little mercy on him. Sasuke went up to Danzo's door, but just as he was about to knock he heard voices and Itachi's name. Sasuke stopped dead, not even daring to breathe, and listened.

"And if Uchiha Itachi were to find out you have his brother working as a Hunter-nin?" Koharu demanded.

"I do not fear Itachi."

"You should. He threatened all of our lives if we even thought about hurting his brother. This would qualify. How can you be this foolish? You are just asking for trouble." Homura said.

"Itachi will see this as an honor to his brother. He's apart of an elite squad. You both worry too much."

"Yes and we know exactly what that squad has been doing to him. How long do you think it'll take before Itachi gets wind of it? He won't see this as an honor but as an excuse to kill us all." Koharu snapped back.

"Even if you take Itachi out of this. There is still a huge risk that Sasuke will discover the truth behind the Clan's death." Homura commented.

"He won't. Those documents are kept in my personal records room. Even if he could get in undetected he would need his Sharingan to be able to read them. He has no reason to go looking for them. He believes Itachi did this out of hatred. He is not seeking answers but revenge." Danzo said back.

"It is still a risk to all of our lives. You need to let him go. Send him back to Hatake and make everyone happy. All you are doing is creating more enemies and potential threats. You locked up Hatake Kakashi for God's sake. You are lucky ninja didn't riot to get him out. He's one of the most respected ninja in the village. The Uchiha kid is not worth it." Koharu demanded.

Sasuke felt that tickle in his throat and he knew he would be coughing in a moment. As much as he wanted to stay and listen he had to get out of there. Sasuke quickly and as quietly as he could walked back down the hallway. His mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn't believe that there were documents about the Clan's death. He also noticed that from the way they were talking Itachi didn't do it for the reasons he said. It opened so many questions and the only way to get those answers would be to find that document.

Sasuke quickly made his way home. He had to practice using the summoning jutsu. That was going to be his way in. When it was dark enough he was going into that room and getting some answers once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That Uchiha is the last one we have. We need him on our side and completely loyal to ensure that we are protected. We don't know what side Itachi is truly on. He could betray us and side with the Akatsuki. We need Sasuke on our side and not with his brother." Danzo said.

"And what about all this business that Sarutobi had said about Mika being in a sexual relationship with Sasuke? Unsanctioned missions where close to a hundred people were killed. Innocent children were killed. Your Hunters have been out of control for years now and we have looked the other way because they have eliminated numerous threats to the village. But now they are risking it by playing with Sasuke. All it would take is one whisper to reach Itachi and he would have our heads for it." Homurab argued back.

"Nothing sexual is going on between Sasuke and the rest of the squad. Sarutobi questioned the whole squad and they all confirmed that nothing has ever happened between them and Sasuke. It was all a lie that Hatake made to get Sasuke away from the squad. There was no truth to it."

"We should be removing Sasuke and placing him back with Hatake's squad and putting an end to all of this nonsense." Koharu commanded.

"I am not losing the last Uchiha we have. And neither of you are foolish enough to side with Sarutobi and overthrow my decision. Seems all you can do is trust that I have a plan set for the future just as I always do. And all of this added stress is worth it."

"Itachi." Homurab started, but Danzo cut him off.

"We have the only thing Itachi cares about in this world. He is not going to do anything that puts his precious little brother at risk. As long as we have Sasuke Itachi won't do anything to put him at risk, that includes attacking any of us. My decision is final." Danzo said with a dismissive tone to his voice.

"You're a damn fool." Koharu snapped before she turned around and walked out.

"You are playing a very dangerous game Danzo. One that I am not sure you will win." Homurab said before he turned himself to leave.

Danzo didn't care though. He knew that he would win this game. He would have Sasuke, those babies and Itachi all at his mercy. One more week and then Sasuke would be locked up where he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was standing just outside of Konoha hidden in the forest. He had a letter slipped under his door with this location on it to meet. Kakashi knew it was Tenzo and he was hoping that meant Tenzo had found something he could use. He hadn't been able to find Sasuke this past week, nor had his hounds. It was beyond frustrating and Kakashi was getting to be seriously worried about Sasuke's health and wellbeing. Kakashi looked up as he felt a presence. He wasn't surprised to see Tenzo standing in front of him out of his ANBU gear.

"I don't have long. I saw Sasuke last night. He doesn't look good. The Lion was with him. I saw some bruising around his arms that looked like he had been tied up. He was pale, shaky and he just looked horrible. I caught his eyes for a moment, there was nothing but misery in them. He's really sick and weak right now."

"The rest of the Council is back today. They were going to meet with the Third to talk about it. Hopefully they were able to get Danzo to see the error in his ways. The Third talked to the squad, but they all denied anything sexual going on. Claimed I was lying to get Sasuke back. I still don't know where he is."

"He's in one of the apartments. Another Captain heard that Danzo cut all the power off to it over a week ago. There's no windows, no hot water, mice and the fridge and stove are broken. You don't put someone in a place like that unless you want them too weak to fight back."

"According to Danzo he wants Sasuke to be powerful and loyal to him."

"That goes against what Danzo is doing. If you want someone to be powerful and loyal you make sure they are healthy and well looked after. He should be going out of his way to earn Sasuke's trust and loyalty. What he's doing is making it impossible for Sasuke to fight back. The only reason you don't want someone to fight back is if you are planning something that requires them weak."

"So what is Danzo planning then?" Kakashi asked the question they were both wondering.

"I can't imagine it is anything good. I'll keep an ear out and see if I can discover what his plan is."

"We need to know what it is before he does it. If he takes him somewhere we might never find him again."

"I'll see what I can find out. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be better once I know he's safe."

"I'll see what I can do Senpai."

"Thank-you I appreciate all the help you have given me."

"We've always been there for each other. You no longer being in the ANBU does not change that. I must go. I'll check in when I know something."

Kakashi gave a nod as he spoke. "Be careful."

"You as well Senpai."

Tenzo gave Kakashi a warm smile before he disappeared into the trees. Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh. He knew Sasuke was in trouble. He hated knowing that he was in danger and sick, but there was nothing he could do to help him. He had to get to Sasuke and talk to him. Kakashi truly believed that if he could just talk to Sasuke alone he would be able to get him to see what was going on. He would be able to convince Sasuke to tell the Third the truth about the Lion and the rest of the squad. All he had to do was find Sasuke. Something that had become extremely difficult even though they are in the same village. Kakashi wasn't going to give up. He would never give up until he got Sasuke back to being safe and healthy again. He didn't care what he had to do, he was going to make it happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was currently standing in his living room with only one candle going. He had managed to be alone without the Lion. The Lion had told him that he was going to be hanging out with the rest of the squad, told Sasuke that he should rest tonight. Sasuke was glad, because now he would be able to sneak into Danzo's records room and finally get the truth about the night his family was killed. He had been practicing the summoning jutsu all evening, as much as he could without lower his chakra that was still not doing well. Now that it was eleven and no one would be guarding the room he was feeling confident that he could get in, grab the file, get out and then get it back in before anyone would notice. He also had to make sure he had enough time to get to training that was going to be at three in the morning. With a deep breath in Sasuke performed the hand seals. He focused his mind on the inside of Danzo's records room and with the last hand seal he disappeared from his temporary apartment to land in the middle of Danzo's records office. Sasuke was beyond thrilled that it had worked. He stood as still as he could and listened to anyone outside in the hallway. He was thankful that no one had heard or detected anything. Sasuke made quick work to going over to where the built in wall filing cabinet was. It was all alphabetical so he could easily locate his family's name. Sasuke opened the drawer and was not surprised to find it empty. Sasuke knew he would need to use his Sharingan so he turned it on and was relieved that it was working. Sasuke picked up the file that had Itachi's name on it, but underneath was also another file with his name on it. That was all that was in the drawer. Sasuke grabbed both files, but before he had a chance to look at them he felt someone coming down the hallway. Sasuke quickly closed the drawer and did the summoning jutsu to take him back to his temporary apartment.

Sasuke's body collapsed onto the couch the second he arrived back in the apartment. His breathing was heavy and his body was trembling from the chakra use, but he had done it. He managed to grab the files without anyone seeing him. With a shaky hand and still breathing heavy Sasuke reached over and lit more candles so he would be able to see properly. With that done Sasuke leaned forward and opened the file labeled Uchiha Itachi. The first fifteen pages were nothing he didn't already know. It was all about Itachi graduating the academy, getting the Sharingan, his service record, missions, that type of thing. Nothing that Sasuke couldn't have found out himself from growing up with Itachi. It wasn't until about the twentieth page did Sasuke start to get into the good stuff. The first thing he discovered was that Itachi was working as a spy for Konoha against the Clan. That started roughly six months before the Clan's death. Sasuke figured that must have been what triggered some of the arguments he saw Itachi having with their father. Because not only was Itachi working as a spy for Konoha, but he was also supposed to be working as a spy for the Clan. According to the notes Konoha had Itachi's loyalty. Sasuke couldn't stop reading. This was all pieces of the puzzle he had been waiting for and he was finally getting some of them. This was information he was never supposed to have. Information that Itachi was never going to tell him. The notes talked about how the Clan was planning and Coup against Konoha. Apparently, the Clan felt that Konoha was mistreating them and they wanted the village for themselves. A few more months of arguments and that is when Sasuke found a vital piece of information. Itachi's orders by the Council and the Third to kill the whole Uchiha Clan. A genocide order to be completed by a thirteen year old Itachi.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The village had ordered the death of his family, him included. They expected Itachi to kill all of them, but instead he left Sasuke alive, went against orders for the first time in his life. Sasuke saw the notes later about how Itachi had threatened the lives of the Council and the Third if anything was to happen to him. Itachi had bargained the safety of his little brother for him to go and spy on the Akatsuki. This was blowing Sasuke's mind. Itachi didn't hate him. He loved him. He loved him more than anyone in their family. He was currently risking his life to be with dangerous S-Class criminals just so he had been given the chance to live and be safe. He still had a brother.

Sasuke had no idea what to feel about any of this. On one hand Itachi didn't hate him. He wasn't alone, he had a brother still. On the other hand Sasuke had no idea what that meant for the village. His own village tried to kill him when he was seven. Had succeeded in killing his whole family. Sasuke wasn't naive, he knew that a Coup would have meant a civil war would take place in the village and many innocent lives would be killed in the process. Obviously they village had to stop it, but Sasuke didn't understand why everyone had to be killed. There were many innocent women and children in the Clan that didn't deserve to be killed. There had to of been another option for a better result, one that didn't end in genocide and traumatising a thirteen year old. All of this brought up another question. Was Danzo trying to kill him or was he trying to turn him into another Itachi? Sasuke's mind was too confused to figure that mess out. Sasuke put the file down and then decided he would pick up his own file. He didn't expect to find much in it, but it would help his mind have the chance to process what he had just learnt.

Sasuke opened his file and wasn't surprised to see that not much was in it. He skimmed over the parts about him in the academy and the missions he was on. He wanted to know what was in it before he was transferred to the ANBU and after it. That would give him some perspective into what Danzo was planning. What Sasuke saw made his heart stop. Danzo had met with Orochimaru and Kabuto about the prospect of impregnating a man. Not just any man, but him. At first Sasuke couldn't help but think about how insane and ridiculous the idea was, but then he got ten more pages into it. There it was. All about how Kabuto used his stem cells to grow a uterus and eggs. How he used Kakashi's sperm to fertilize the eggs. How his surgery to remove his appendix was all a front just so they could implant the uterus into him. Eleven weeks of notes about the babies and his health. All about his morning sickness, the medication he was put on. His weight gain, all of the blood work and ultrasounds he had to take. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't possible. But there were pages and pages of medical information on it. Medical jargon that he couldn't even begin to understand. There was even information about a special cell in the catacombs that Danzo was building just to be able to hold him in once he was twelve weeks pregnant. A cell that would make it so he couldn't use his chakra against it. He would remain there for the rest of his pregnancy before they would wait six weeks and do it all over again. Multiple pages where Danzo rants about how he is going to create the perfect army.

Sasuke dropped the file down on the coffee table. He put his hands on his stomach and tried to feel something, but he didn't. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and focused its power on his stomach. He didn't believe any of it. He wasn't pregnant. He couldn't be pregnant. It was impossible. He was only doing this to prove that it was all some lie, a sick joke. If he was pregnant then he would be able to see the small chakra signatures inside of him that didn't belong to him. Sasuke slowed his breathing down and allowed his mind to focus on the chakra. Instantly tears filled his eyes as he was able to pick up two distinctive chakra clusters that were not his. This wasn't some sick joke. This wasn't some nightmare and he would wake up any minute now. He was pregnant. He was a boy. He was twelve. And he was pregnant.

Sasuke felt his stomach flip and he ran the short distance to the bathroom and threw up the water he had drank earlier. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke sank down to the floor and tried to get himself calmed down. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't seem to get them to stop no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Danzo had done this to him. Danzo had planned to do this to him and not just once, but multiple times. All so he could have his own army of Uchiha killers. Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do, what he was supposed to do. Sasuke's whole body was screaming for the Lion. He pushed himself up and headed right out. He didn't even bother to try and hide the files or grab his coat. He needed the Lion, he needed to tell someone. He needed the Lion to tell him it would be ok, that he loved him and would protect him from Danzo. The Lion would make it all ok. Sasuke ran as fast as he could to reach the Lion's apartment. Sasuke went around to the back and climbed up the tree that would lead to the Lion's balcony. Sasuke couldn't go in the front door of the building because one, he didn't have a key and two that was a rule the Lion had. He always said it would make people suspicious. Sasuke got onto the balcony and just as he was about to open the door Sasuke heard voices. The curtains were pulled back so he wasn't seen, but he stopped to listen. He couldn't tell the Lion with people there. He had to wait until they left. He recognized the voices as his squad, but he wasn't going to tell them about this. He needed to tell the Lion first and see what he thought they should do.

"You only got a few days left with the bitch before he goes into his new home." The Bear said.

"You sad about it?" The Fox asked in a teasing tone.

"Fuck no. He's getting boring. It's been fun, but it's time for a new bitch. That disgusting belly of his is getting even bigger. I have to fuck him from behind just so I don't have to see it." The Lion said with disgust.

"He's pregnant with twins, it's only going to get bigger." The Cat pointed out.

"But I won't have to be around him then. He'll be locked away in that cell for the rest of his life getting pregnant. He's a freak. A disgusting freak that actually believes I love him. He was way too easy to manipulate. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I get to tell him I can't stand him. When he finds out that it was all a lie." The Lion said.

"Why he thought you loved him I'll never know. He's a freak. Who could love someone like him? He's fucking pregnant with twins, he's a boy that's pregnant. There is no loving that. He should be locked away so no one has to see his nasty stomach." The Bear said.

"In a few days he gets to spend the rest of his life being a breeder for freak experiment babies. He's the ultimate disgrace to the Uchiha Clan. The good news though, even if Hatake did talk to the bitch, he would never get past something like this. Not even Hatake would be able to accept something like this." The Wolf said.

"There is no accepting this. No one could love him. Hatake will hate him. Danzo's plan is perfect. Only a few more days now and his life will be over. Think he'll let you still fuck him?" The Bear asked with a smirk.

"He might let any of us fuck him if you tell him you care. Might have to cuddle with him though." The Lion said.

"Fuck that. I'll just strap him down and fuck him. That's the only way I'm touching that freak." The Bear said back.

The Lion gave a chuckle. "Well he was fun while it lasted. And we got to screw with Itachi in the process. Not that he'll ever know about it. Still it was well worth it. I think tomorrow I'll tie him up and fuck him all night long. See how long it takes before I can make him bleed. He always screams the best when he's bleeding."

Sasuke couldn't listen to this anymore. He had tears running down his face at their cruel words. He carefully got off the balcony and back down to the ground. He had been lucky they were drinking and didn't notice him. Sasuke ran as fast as he could back to the apartment. His heart was breaking. He thought the Lion loved him. He thought he at least had someone in his life that loved him, cared about him. But it was all a lie. They all knew what Danzo had done to him and they stood by and let it continue to happen. They used him for their own sick pleasure. He was nothing to them. He was nothing to the Lion, just another person he could sleep with. Sasuke had never felt so stupid before in his life. He had been used. Played with. As if he was nothing but some toy they found in the street. They were going to sentence him to a lifetime of pain and misery. They were evil. The Lion had made him do so many horrible things. He had killed children. He had let them be in him, touch him. He couldn't believe he had been that stupid.

Sasuke stumbled into the apartment and immediately grabbed a kunai and pointed it right at his stomach. He didn't know exactly where the uterus was, but he figured if he just started stabbing he would hit it. He wasn't going to be pregnant. He wasn't going to be the disgusting freak, the laugh of the Uchiha Clan. He was exhausted and sick because of these things inside of him. He got rid of them then he would get strong again and be able to think clearly. He would figure out how to deal with Danzo. He had the Uchiha file, he could blackmail the Council and the Third for what he wanted. He just needed these things out of him. Sasuke held onto the kunai with both hands as his were shaking so much. He had it pressed right against his stomach, but he couldn't move. All he had to do was get rid of these things and everything would go back to normal. He could be free from all of this pain and be healthy again. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to push the kunai through. He couldn't kill them. It was completely irrational, but he couldn't kill them.

Sasuke dropped the kunai and went over to collapse down on the couch. He picked up his file and started to look through the rest of it. He didn't know what to do. He was hoping it might help him to figure that out. To figure all of this out. To give him a reason without any doubt to stab himself and end this mess. What Sasuke wasn't prepared for were the ultrasound scans in the file. From the first week all the way up to last week. At first Sasuke couldn't really see anything, but then the pictures started to look like babies. Sasuke held the ultrasound image from just a few days ago. There they were, little babies. His babies. Sasuke started to full out cry at the image. He was pregnant with twins and here they were. Helpless, denfenseless babies inside of him. They were growing inside of him. They were living inside of him. It was irrational, Sasuke couldn't explain it even if his life depended on it. But the second his eyes landed on this photo he wanted them. He shouldn't. He didn't deserve them. He had killed children in their sleep. He was the last person that deserved to have children. But he wanted them. He felt love for them. The very thought of losing them felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart repeatedly and he wasn't dying. His mind was compromised Sasuke knew that much. The hormones in his system was what was making thinking so difficult. He was guessing, but it made sense. He couldn't rely on his mind. He had no choice, but to rely on his heart and hope it was the right move to make.

He couldn't stay here, that much was obvious. They were going to try and grab him in a few days. The second that happened no one would find him. He had to protect his babies. He had to leave, but he had no idea where to go. He couldn't tell Kakashi, there was no way he would ever be able to handle this. The squad was right, no one could love someone that much and Kakashi didn't even love him.

"Itachi." Sasuke said softly as his eyes floated to Itachi's file.

For the first time in possibly his whole life his heart and mind were thinking the same thing. Itachi had loved him enough to go against his orders and keep him alive. The first time in his life he had ever done something like that. He had loved him enough to be in a dangerous organization just so he would be safe. Itachi might love him enough to handle this. He just had to get to Itachi and then Itachi would know what to do. Sasuke stood up. He was suddenly filled with an urgency to get to Itachi. It was as if that was the only thing in the world that mattered. He needed Itachi it was just that simple. Sasuke closed the files and gathered them up. He took them into the bedroom and grabbed his small bag. He filled it with his clothes and the files before he went into the bathroom. He grabbed both the old medication and the new one. He didn't know which one he should be taking so he figured he would grab both and see. He would have to go without them and just hope he wasn't too sick. Sasuke knew he would need some food too, but he would have to grab it at another village. The village over had a store open twenty-four hours for traveling ninja. He would have to grab a few things there for the trip. The last known location of the Akatsuki base was near the Earth Territory, a week's journey and that was before you factor in having to avoid any ninja. Sasuke had a long and hard trip ahead of him. He then went into the kitchen to grab a few canteens and filled them with water. With his bag packed Sasuke then went and grabbed all of the weapons he could fit on him. He was wearing his old clothes, they were the only ones that fit him still. He only had a few pairs of shorts and shirts that fit his belly now. He would have to make due.

He then went back into the bedroom and grabbed the ANBU gear including the sword. He went and placed them down on the coffee table. Sasuke knew that they would come looking for him once he didn't show for training. They would probably assume he was sleeping and give him some time. Sasuke figured he had maybe five hours if he was lucky to get a head start. If he wasn't lucky then he had less than three hours. Sasuke grabbed a piece of paper a wrote a simple note.

" _I know what you did. You'll never get them."_

Sasuke then grabbed his forehead protector and took out a kunai. He took a slow deep breath in before he steadied his hand and cut across the symbol. There was no going back from this. Sasuke took both items and placed them down on the coffee table. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was left with no choice. He wasn't going to put the lives of his babies at risk. He wasn't going to be some human experiment, only being used to produce more children. He refused to let children be brought into this world just to be turned into mindless killers. He was far from ok with this. Sasuke knew that once he was out of danger his mind would kick back in and he would freak out. He couldn't afford for that to happen though, not right now. Right now he needed to listen to his heart and do as it said. And that was to run, to get to Itachi. Once they were safe, then he would lose his mind. Sasuke went and grabbed his coat before grabbing his bag. He took one last look around to make sure he had everything. He was leaving behind personal items, but they meant nothing to the personal items he was carrying inside of him. They mattered the most now. Sasuke opened the door and he walked out into the dark night. He made sure he stuck to the rooftops and the shadows. He didn't want to risk someone seeing him. He had to do this smart. He had to make sure he stuck to the forest roads that weren't popular, but also not never used. He had to try and beat the ANBU, something that was not going to be easy. Sasuke focused on one thing at a time. The first was getting out of the village. After that it would be to get to the next village over and get some supplies. He was going to take it section by section until he got there.

When Sasuke reached the gates he was able to easily sneak out. He then took to the trees and made the trip to the nearest village over. It only took him fifteen minutes to arrive and another five to find the store. Once there he went in and did his best to not get noticed too much. It was almost one in the morning though and he was the only one in here along with the clerk. Thankfully the clerk didn't feel like talking and just gave Sasuke a friendly nod before going back to his book. Sasuke went and headed for the cracker aisle. He never felt like much food, but they would help to soothe his stomach for when he was sick. They were also something he could eat while running. Sasuke grabbed a box of the plain salted crackers and then went to grab a couple of apples. He wouldn't be able to cook anything, but he would be able to go into a village to grab something to eat as long as he used a jutsu on himself. Sasuke was hoping he would be well enough to eat at some point during the day. He was still sick and the running around wasn't going to help. His breathing was also tightened which meant he had a chest infection most likely. All he could do was try and survive until he could get to help. For now he was going to grab the apples and crackers and get moving. He had to cover as much ground as he could while no one was looking for him and while he felt well enough to. After paying Sasuke put the items into his bag and headed out. He could hear thunder in the distance and Sasuke knew he was about to run into a storm. He had no choice though and any storm would be better than to stay here to be some lab rat. Sasuke took in a deep breath before he headed out of the village and back onto the road. He had a long way to go and not enough time to get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after four when the Lion walked into the apartment Sasuke was supposed to be in. He was very annoyed that he had to come down here to wake Sasuke up. He knew Sasuke had been feeling sick for the past couple of weeks, but he had never been late for training before. He was annoyed with having to come down here and he was pissed that something could be wrong and he would be blamed for it. The second the Lion walked through the door he knew something was wrong. Candles were still lit, the couch was empty and sitting on the coffee table was Sasuke's uniform and sword. The Lion went over to get a better look and he saw the forehead protector and note.

"Fuck!"

The Lion snatched up the forehead protector and note and quickly left the apartment. He had to inform Danzo of this right away, which meant he had to go to his house and Danzo hated it when someone came to his house. Sasuke had ran, but he couldn't have been gone that long. He had just seen Sasuke not even ten hours ago when he dropped him off at the hospital for his check up. The candles were also still burning and they were full size when Sasuke had lit them, he knew that for a fact. Sasuke had just bought them yesterday before the doctor's appointment with him in the next town over. At most he had been gone a few hours. He was rundown and sick they could easily still catch him. Once at Danzo's home the Lion knocked on the door and waited. He knew Danzo would have heard him, just like he also knew it would take him a minute to get up and get to the door. He was always sore when he first woke up and he wouldn't be able to walk without his cane. After a couple of minutes the door was unlocked and the Lion saw a very annoyed Danzo standing there.

"Uchiha Sasuke didn't show for training. I went to get him when I found his uniform and these left on the coffee table. He's left Sir."

The Lion handed Danzo what he had in his hands and the Lion could instantly see the annoyance turn to pure anger. It was clear from the short note that Sasuke knew he was pregnant. How he discovered that the Lion had no idea, but somehow he had figured it out. Now he was doing what any emotional parent would do, running.

"How long?"

"Couldn't have been more than four hours. Candles were still lit at the apartment. He's sick and rundown we can catch him Sir."

"Find him, now. And bring him back unharmed. I'll have every squad out looking for him, but you need to find him first and bring him to the catacomb cell."

"We'll find him first Sir."

"There is only so long I can keep this a secret from the rest of the village finding out we have another Uchiha deserting. Word will get to Kabuto who will inform Orochimaru. Orochimaru will send his own men out to find the Uchiha and keep him for himself. You don't have long."

"We'll get it done Sir."

"Go."

The Lion took off on the rooftops to get back to the training grounds. They were up against a clock and they had no room to fail. If anyone else but them found Sasuke there was a chance they would find out about the babies and help him run. If Orochimaru found him they might never find Sasuke again. The Lion was going to make sure once they found Sasuke that he paid for this. He thought his life was bad before, Sasuke was in for a rude awakening once the Lion got his hands on him. He would show Sasuke a whole new world of pain and suffering.

The Lion dropped down onto the training grounds and didn't even give the others a chance to speak.

"The Uchiha has deserted. Left his shit and a note saying he knew what was done and no one would get them. He knows about the babies somehow. He left maybe four hours ago. We've been ordered to find him and bring him to the cell unharmed."

"How the fuck did he find out?" The Bear asked pissed that they were being put into this position.

"I don't know. But every ANBU squad will be looking for him. It won't take long before word spreads to the village and to Kabuto. Kabuto tells Orochimaru and then we're all chasing after the same prize. We have to get to the bitch first." The Lion demanded.

"He can't be traveling that fast. He's too sick and tired. Not to mention being pregnant will slow him down. He knows we would be coming after him. He would be avoiding the main roads and any deserted ones. He'll stick to the ones not often as travelled. We just need to find which one and figure out what direction he's heading in." The Wolf said.

"So where would he go then? He doesn't know anyone besides Orochimaru and he wouldn't go there. He figured out he's pregnant than he knows that Kabuto did it. It's not that far of a jump to connect what happened to him to Orochimaru showing up randomly. He'll avoid the Sound area." The Cat said.

"Maybe he doesn't have a place in mind. He's not thinking rationally right now. He's running off of emotions. Maybe he's running as far away as possible. We should head in the Earth direction. Farthest from here and the Sound." The Fox said.

"I agree. We'll make our way that way. A storm is coming it'll slow him down even more. It's supposed to be bad for the next couple of weeks." The Lion said as he looked up at the sky.

"We'll find him. He won't last long out here. He'll get too tired and he'll have to stop. We'll catch up with him easily." The Bear said with confidence.

"Move out." The Lion ordered.

They all headed out and kept their eyes open for anything that would give them a clue as to where Sasuke went. They all knew what was riding on finding him and none of them were about to fail this mission. They would find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was asleep when he felt someone in his room. He grabbed the kunai from under his pillow and snapped his attention to his window that was now open. He instantly relaxed as he recognized the ANBU mask.

"What's happened." Kakashi knew that Tenzo would not be in his home at this hour of the night if everything was alright.

"I don't have long and I'm not supposed to be here. Orders just came in, all ANBU squads are being sent out, even the Hunters. Sasuke's deflected."

"What?" Kakashi asked as he snapped up into a sitting position.

"He didn't show for training, the Lion went to the apartment and found all of Sasuke's ANBU gear, his forehead protector slashed and a note stating he was leaving, couldn't do it anymore. We've all been ordered to bring him back, completely unharmed. We were told to take extreme measures if we have to to ensure he was brought back unharmed in any way. He left roughly five hours ago at most based on the burning of a candle."

"Sasuke wouldn't just leave like that. He would have come to me. Which means something happened that he felt he couldn't come to me. He learnt something that forced him to flee. He could have discovered Danzo's plan." Kakashi said as he got up to get dressed.

"Most likely. Whatever it is, has to be important enough that Danzo is ordering the no harm done. Based on his condition though, he won't make it far."

"Sasuke's been training with the Hunters he will know which paths to avoid. He won't go on the main roads or the secluded ones. He'll stick to avoiding the larger cities in fear of being identified and he won't go into the smaller ones at risk of standing out. He was told about Orochimaru so he won't risk going near the Sound."

"That doesn't leave many places and all of them are days away. He won't make it that far."

"Is there any way he knows where Itachi is?"

"I don't see how he would know. Even if he did I can't see him going to Itachi."

"He could have heard from the Hunters that Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki."

"No they hate Itachi. They wouldn't have told him. Even if Sasuke could somehow find Itachi's chakra signature and follow it, why would he?"

"Because whatever it was that scared him this much to run, it was bad enough that he didn't come to me. His mind skipped all logical steps and went straight to running. He's operating on emotions and every time he's had a strong emotion it was connected to Itachi. Sasuke told me when his first started in the squad that he missed Itachi. He missed how he made him feel. Sasuke would have ran because it wasn't safe. He's running off of emotions, the one person that has always been able to make Sasuke feel safe is Itachi."

"But he killed his family. Would he really go to him now?"

"I don't know. But it's possible. Depending on how bad it was he might overlook the death of the Clan. I don't know. I never expected for Sasuke to run like this. I thought he would come to me when he needed help no matter how bad he thought it would be. He's not thinking clearly right now. We need to find him first before the Hunters do. Whatever Danzo is planning with Sasuke, they'll make sure he does it."

"Danzo could put him somewhere, lock him up maybe. I'll take my squad and head towards the Earth territory. It's the farthest from here and the Sound."

"I'll have my hounds out searching. With this storm though, they won't get much. We might get lucky though. I'll go the opposite direction and see what I can find."

"Good luck Senpai."

"Good luck old friend."

With that Tenzo was gone and Kakashi was dressed and ready. He didn't know why Sasuke was running, he didn't care. All that mattered was finding him before the Hunters did or this storm killed him. Once Kakashi found him then he would find out what the hell is going on and he could figure out what to do with Sasuke then. If it wasn't safe for Sasuke to return to the village he could find a place where Sasuke would be safe. That was all that he cared about. He just had to find him first.

 **Week Twelve**

Sasuke stumbled into a cave six days since he had left Konoha. He had barely slept more than three hours in six days. He had barely taken the time to stop and catch his breath. Sasuke had no idea how he had been able to keep going. How he had been able to stay awake this whole time. He had been throwing up all day and night long. He had stopped taking all of the medications and even the vitamins just in case any of that had been making him sicker. He had no idea if the vitamins were actual vitamins so he thought it was best to not take them. Sasuke was hoping that with not taking the medication he would stop throwing up, but he was still throwing up just as much as before. He had barely been able to keep the crackers down. He kept eating the crackers and the apples even though he knew he would throw it up. Sasuke had no idea how much nutrients would stay with him, but he was hoping something would stay as the babies needed it.

Sasuke went over to the wall of the cave and sat down. He needed to keep moving, he was finally in the Earth territory and hopefully he would find the Akatsuki hideout. He just needed a few minutes to catch his breath. The weather was terrible and it was making him even sicker. He couldn't breathe properly. He had a fever and he was freezing all the time. He had stuck to side roads and paths through the forest to be undetected by anyone, as a result it was all mud and he kept falling down. Sasuke made sure to fall on his knees or put his hands out, so they were all cut up and covered in mud. Most of his body was. His back was killing him too for some reason. He just needed to rest and then he would be able to get to Itachi.

Sasuke heard rocks being kicked and he snapped his head over to the front of the cave. There stood an ANBU. The ANBU walked towards him slowly and Sasuke slid back to try and get away. The problem was he was so exhausted he didn't think he could stand.

"Please don't take me back. Danzo, he wanted to keep me in a cell and torture me. I had to run, please don't take me back." Sasuke said with panic. He couldn't go back and he couldn't win a fight against anyone.

The ANBU removed his mask as he spoke. "My name is Tenzo, I'm a friend of Kakashi. I've been looking for you Sasuke. I didn't think you would be able to make it this far."

"I had to run."

"I know you did. I'm not looking for you to bring you back. I left without my squad. I told Kakashi that you left he's looking for you as well." Tenzo pulled out his canteen as he moved slightly closer and held it out to Sasuke. "You need to drink something. You don't look well."

"Why should I trust you?" Sasuke asked still moving back, but his back hit the back of the cave.

Tenzo removed the lid and took a small drink himself before he held it out to Sasuke and spoke. "Because if I wanted to hurt you, you would have already been dead. Kakashi is my Senpai, you know what that means correct?"

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Then you know he's important to me. And you are important to him. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you. But I can't do that until you get some water into you. You are much sicker than you were when you left. Take the water Sasuke. Take some slow drinks, it'll help."

Tenzo bent down so he was level with Sasuke and held the water out to him. He wasn't upset that it was taking a bit of work to get Sasuke to trust that he wouldn't hurt him. It meant that Sasuke was still thinking and focusing on surviving. It was a positive sign. With a shaky hand Sasuke grabbed the water and took a small sip.

"When was the last time you had anything to drink?"

"I'll drink the rain when I can. I ran out of water three days ago. I thought I would be able to stop along the way, but they've been too close to me. I haven't slept more than three hours. And before you ask, no I haven't eaten much and what I do I just throw up."

"Based on your breathing and the fever you clearly have, you have pneumonia or the start of it at least. You came all this way, you either wanted to get as far away as possible or you found out information on Itachi. Kakashi thinks you are looking for him and the last known update on the Akatsuki had their headquarters being out here. The only problem is, that information is old. The Akatsuki headquarters is in between the Land of Sand and Fire. Only days away from Konoha, but a good week away from up here."

"No. You're lying. The file."

He couldn't believe this. It had to be a lie he didn't spend all of his energy and strength getting up here when he was only days away before. He didn't think he would make the trip back, not to mention how dangerous it would be to go back towards Konoha's territory.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, the file hasn't been updated in close to a year. I've gone by the base myself I know where it is. You found his file, somehow you got ahold of his file out of Danzo's records room. And my guess is that you found something about yourself in it that caused you to run. You can't just be running because you found out the truth about the Clan."

"You know about the Clan?"

"It is one of Konoha's best kept secrets. I only know about it because I overheard two years ago the Council discussing it. You need Itachi, he'll be able to keep you safe. Do you think you'll be ok if I carry you?"

"Carry me?"

"I'm going to take you to your brother. It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself and you are in no condition to travel. I know some hidden paths we can take to get down there. We have a chance, they won't be expecting you to backtrack. They will be focused on going forward. The storm also covers your tracks and scent. I'll take you as far as I can. If a squad pops up I'll handle them and you need to run. I'll tell you exactly how to get there so you'll be able to find it on your own. Itachi will keep you safe."

"Why would you help me? Aren't your orders to kill me or bring me back to the village?"

"They are to return you unharmed. But I'm not about to send you back there only to be tortured further. They have hurt you beyond anything respectful. I've been trying to get you off that squad for close to ten weeks now. I know you have no reason to trust me. But I swear to you Sasuke I want you out of Konoha just as badly as you do. Let me take you to your brother. Let me help you."

"Ok."

"Really? Just that simple?" Tenzo asked slightly skeptical.

"You are either telling me the truth, in which case you would be helping me. Or you are lying to me and bringing me back to the village. Either way I'm in no condition to fight you. And even if I could somehow get around you, I'll never survive the trip back on my own. No matter what I say or do I'm going with you. All I can do is hope that you are truthful."

"I am being truthful Sasuke, but I guess me telling you that isn't going to prove it. Can you get on my back?"

"I think so."

Tenzo took the water and placed it back in his pack. He turned around still bent over so Sasuke could get on his back. Sasuke made sure he had his backpack and climbed on. Tenzo easily lifted them up and he placed his hands under Sasuke's knees to support him. He then made his way out of the cave and headed into the trees, going back in the direction of Konoha.

"No one would think to look for you in the Sand. We're not really at peace with them. We're going to stay closer to the Sand's territory and then cross over once we are close enough. The Akatsuki headquarters is near the Land of Rivers, just before the Hidden Valley Village. The village is called Amegakure. There's a forest and river around the village and traps set up. If you are there alone you need to be careful. Anyone wearing a black cloak with red clouds will know your brother."

"The other squads are looking for me."

"They won't expect you to be there. Orochimaru wants you. He'll have his own squads out looking for you, he used to be in the Akatsuki. He might have squads going to that area in case you go by. Don't trust anyone Sasuke. Once you are safe I'll go back and inform Kakashi where you are. We can figure out what to do from there. Getting you safe is the most important."

"You'll get in trouble for this."

"I can blackmail them with what I know about the Clan's death. Don't worry about me. You need sleep. Close your eyes Sasuke. Give your body what it desperately needs."

"Could be attacked."

"I'll wake you if I sense anyone I promise. Sleep Sasuke, it'll help you feel better."

Sasuke didn't see a point in arguing with him. He simply closed his eyes and put his head down against Tenzo's shoulder blades. He was beyond exhausted. He was safe at the moment so he allowed his body to fall under the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found himself sitting against a tree. They had been traveling together for two days now practically non stop. Sasuke didn't remember much of it as he was out cold on Tenzo's back. When he did wake for an hour or so a time Tenzo simply informed him of where they were and asked how he was doing. They had both also found out it was easier for Sasuke to sleep, as when he was awake they had to stop often for him to throw up. Sasuke had been hoping he would have been feeling better with not having to be the one to travel the distance physically. Turned out he was wrong. They had stopped this time so Tenzo could catch his breath. Tenzo also wanted to stop by this stream to fill up their water while they could. He had been able to catch some fish and they were just about done cooking it. Staying still for so long though was making Sasuke nervous and anxious.

"Shouldn't we be moving? It's dangerous for us to be just sitting here."

"I know, but it's dangerous no matter where we are. We're still five days away and we won't be any good if we are too exhausted and starving to fight. The fish is almost done, we can eat then move on. I have some crackers in my pack, you should try some. I know fish won't go well in your stomach at this point. The crackers are most likely stale, but it's better than nothing." Tenzo offered with a small smile.

"Why do you have crackers with you if you don't eat them?" Sasuke asked as he reached over. Tenzo was right, he did have to eat something.

"I bring them with me to feed the birds or animals I come across. I always have them in my bag. I have the rare ability to use wood Jutsus. I like to give back to nature whenever I can."

The fish were done so Tenzo put out the fire to help provide them with a bit more cover. It was getting into early evening now and a fire would be dangerous to have. Tenzo brought his fish closer over to Sasuke, but not too close so the smell wouldn't bother him. He sat down with his back against a tree and they both ate.

"I thought only the First Hokage could do wood jutsus."

"He was. Orochimaru though decided he wanted to recreate the technique. He kidnapped children, myself included, and injected them with the First's DNA. I was one of sixty children and the only to survive. It was because of past experiments Orochimaru performed that had forced him to flee Konoha. I had actually escaped before Orochimaru was discovered. I had no memories or any idea who I was. I was found by Danzo, who took me under his wing and brought me into the ANBU and gave me a name. For the longest time I followed him, I listened to him and I thought what he was doing was right. All I had known was violence and the way Danzo operated. It seemed perfectly normal to me."

"But you are going against his orders now. At least that's what you said." Sasuke asked still guarded and that gave Tenzo hope.

"After the Fourth's death, the Third took up his post once again. Danzo had ordered me to kill him and I was going to. Only Kakashi, ANBU at the time, found out and told the Third. He then went in the Third's place and fought me. He didn't kill me though, he said that one day I would be a great ally to him. About a year or so went by and I had been following him around everywhere. He confused me, he was interesting to me. Here was an ANBU that didn't follow every single order, but instead listened to his heart. He ended up saving me from Danzo's manipulation and control. Kakashi even insisted on my new name, Tenzo. Now we are good friends and I would do anything he asked and follow him to Hell and back. You are safe with me Sasuke. Kakashi saved me from Danzo and now I finally get to return the favor to someone else." Tenzo said with a warm smile.

"I believe you. Thank-you for telling me that." Sasuke gave him a small smile back and Tenzo could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"You think I'd be used to being sick by now. I've been sick for months off and on now. I think the doctor gave me something to make me sick. I haven't had any of the medication since I left. I don't know why I'm still sick."

"Medication can build up in your system. If it is the medication that is making you sick, you could still have some in your bloodstream. Shouldn't be much longer before your body is cleared out."

"I hope so."

"Sleep will help as well. Are you in pain anywhere?"

"No just sore. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Not an option for me. Not when you look as bad as you do. I'd take you to a hospital if I thought it would be safe enough."

"I know, it's ok. I'll be fine. Just five more days."

"Five more. We can do this."

Sasuke wasn't so sure he could. They had been so lucky so far, but Sasuke knew that couldn't last forever. The storm slowed them down that first week, but now that they were on the second week and the storm was no longer going, it was only a matter of time before their trail was picked up. The longer they were out here the more ninja would be hunting them down. Their numbers would have increased. Danzo could have contacted the other Great Nations to have their ninja looking for them. Each second could be their last and Sasuke had no idea if his body could handle the travel himself. They only stayed long enough for Tenzo to eat the fish. With it done Sasuke got back onto Tenzo's back and they were off again.

It was just after seven that night when the first sign of trouble hit them. Sasuke had been sleeping when Tenzo stopped dead.

"Sasuke." Tenzo softly said as he patted Sasuke's knee.

Sasuke instantly woke up and snapped his head to attention.

"What is it?"

Tenzo lowered Sasuke down so his feet could touch the ground.

"A squad is coming from behind us. They must have picked up our trail and knew we were coming back this way." Tenzo turned around to face Sasuke and he placed his hands on Sasuke's biceps. "Listen to me, we don't have long. I am going to hold them off for as long as I can. You are going to run. We're five days away, but you can do it. If I don't get captured I'll come after you. But Sasuke you need to run and don't stop unless you have absolutely not choice to. Stick to the shadows whenever you can. And when there is water run through it to help eliminate your trail and scent. Get to the Sand territory, they'll have a harder time tracking you through the sand, but it also leaves you open so don't wander too far into it. They also won't be expecting it."

"They could kill you for helping me, for letting me go."

"I'll be ok. I promise you. You need go now Sasuke. Run and never look back. Get to your brother, he'll keep you safe. I'll tell Kakashi and we will figure out the rest. Go now Sasuke." Tenzo said with urgency as he stood up.

"Thank-you, for everything."

"I'll see you again. Run Sasuke."

And that is exactly what Sasuke did. He didn't know if he would make it, but he knew he had to give it everything he could. It wasn't just his life anymore. He had to get to Itachi to keep his babies safe. He could rest once he was safe. And if Tenzo was going to be killed, he wouldn't let it be for nothing.

Tenzo stood there ready to fight. He knew it was an ANBU squad, but he couldn't make out which one it was. It didn't matter though, he wasn't going to let them have Sasuke. Not when it was still too dangerous for him to be in the village. He wasn't going to let Danzo get him any longer. Tenzo activated one of his wood jutsus to create a wall behind him that would have been too hard to go around. He had to give Sasuke a chance at getting away. The wall would at least slow them down once they got through him. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. Tenzo didn't allow himself to feel even the slightest bit relieved when he saw who the ANBU Captain of the squad was.

"Roe." Tenzo said in acknowledgment.

"Tenzo, what are you doing? You know the orders. We have to bring the Uchiha in. He deserted."

"Did he? Is that what this really is? Did a ninja desert or did a traumatised boy decided to be free from the torture that Danzo was putting him through? Do you really believe that everything that boy had seen and been forced to do since being placed within the Hunters had no impact on his decision to leave?"

Roe let out a sigh before he spoke. "Of course it did. You think I want to drag that poor boy back to Konoha to be prosecuted for this? It's been three months, I'm shocked he hasn't left by now. But that's not the point, it's our orders."

"Our orders are supposed to be what is for the good of the village and the people within it. How is this good for him? Look at the manhunt that is after this poor kid, not to mention Orochimaru has gained an interest in him and has sent his own ninja after him. He's only twelve years old, a traumatized kid after seeing his family being murdered by his own brother. The squad forced him to kill people. Children. And then they covered him in the blood of his kills. He was raped by one of them while the others watched. If you bring him back, that is what you are bringing him back to. A life of torture and rape all because he doesn't have any parents to fight for him. You got a son two years younger than him, is that the life you want your son to be living?"

"Of course not. No child should have to go through it. I'm not saying he's guilty Tenzo. If I wasn't an ANBU, I would be helping him too just like you are. But I have a wife and son I have to look out for. There's no telling what Danzo could do to them in retaliation for me."

"I'm not saying you walk away. Danzo can't fault you for having to bring in someone else."

"You want me to bring you in. You could be killed for going against orders."

"I'm not worried about that. It will buy Sasuke some time though. He survived six days out here on his own. He'll make it."

"Make it where?"

"That is none of your business You have two choices, we can either stand here for a few hours enjoying the night sky or we can fight. The choice is yours, either way you and your men are not getting by me or getting Sasuke."

"Well we might as well make it believable then."

"It would make it more interesting that way."

Tenzo knew this would only buy Sasuke a little bit of time, but that time might mean the difference of him living or dying. Tenzo would do what he could to ensure Sasuke's safety. All he could do now was hope he had done enough for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The Akatsuki members might seem a little off in my story. Honestly, I have no idea how they are supposed to be. I'm going off of what I've read about them online. I skipped a lot of the Naruto episodes that were filler or had nothing to do with Sasuke.**

 **I know Pain was in a walker type thing, but in my story he's not in it all the time. Keep in mind that this is three years before we first meet them technically in the anime. I feel like Pain's condition would have gotten worse during those three years and that is why he doesn't need the walker while within the Tower.**

 **If you have a favorite Akatsuki member and you know even more about them from watching the shows or reading the manga shoot me off a message and let me know what you know so I can write accordingly.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8

 **Week Thirteen**

Sasuke stumbled down to the ground once again. He had been moving non stop for the past five and a half days. He didn't stop to eat or to sleep. He had no idea how many squads could have been behind him or how far away they were. Sasuke had felt them getting close a few times, but he had been able to escape their notice. Sasuke had listened to Tenzo and stayed closer to the Sand's territory. Walking in the sand was horrible, but he had made sure to only do it at night with the cover of darkness to protect him. At one point he had gotten so exhausted that he had collapsed into the wet sand. Sasuke didn't stop though, he crawled until he felt like he could stand again. He was having a harder time breathing, his chest was tight and he couldn't seem to stop coughing. He knew he was getting sicker and the sicker he got the more terrified he became that something would happen to the babies. He still couldn't understand why he cared so much about them. He shouldn't. It made no sense for him to care about them at all let alone so much. Just the thought of losing them though instantly filled his eyes with tears. Sasuke wasn't too sure where the Akatsuki headquarters was exactly, but he was hoping to notice it or someone that would be able to help him.

Sasuke forced his body to stand up. He fell into a tree as the world spun on him. He was so close he couldn't give up now. Sasuke stumbled from tree to tree trying to move forward. His legs were weak and he was having a hard time even standing up. Sasuke stumbled into another tree and that was when he saw it. The black cloaks with red clouds. Two of them. One looked like a shark almost, but the other was enough to make Sasuke cry. Sasuke went to move closer, but he couldn't stand anymore. Sasuke's legs gave out and he fell into a tree. He dropped down to the ground and leaned back against the tree. Sasuke tried to take a deep breath, but he wasn't able to do it.

"Niisan." Sasuke's voice was barely loud enough though and it started a coughing fit.

Kisame was able to pick it up with his hearing. He turned his head and saw Sasuke.

"Itachi, your brother." Kisame said with a nod in Sasuke's direction.

Itachi turned around and had expected to see his little brother standing there ready for a fight. He was not expecting to see him half dead trying to fight for breath. He looked terrible. He was covered in mud, his whole body was shaking, he was pale and sweating. Itachi had no idea what had happened to him, but he was in trouble, serious trouble. Itachi ran over with Kisame walking behind him. Itachi bent down in front of Sasuke as he spoke.

"Take slow breaths to calm the coughing down." Itachi said calmly.

"Itachi, was your brother born with three hearts?" Kisame asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"No." Itachi answered not even the least bit interested in why his partner would ask him that. Itachi pulled out his water and handed it over to Sasuke. "Small sips."

Sasuke took the water with a shaky hand and took a couple of small sips.

"Then congratulations I guess." Kisame said.

"For what?" Itachi asked.

"Your brother is expecting twins."

"What?" Itachi asked as he snapped his head to look at Kisame.

"He's got three heartbeats. A normal one and two little ones in his stomach. You should be able to see the chakra."

Itachi turned to look at his brother. The coughing stopped, but his breathing was still laboured.

"Sasuke." Itachi started.

"Please don't hate me." Sasuke had tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't come this far only to have Itachi hate him. To turn him away. He had put everything in his hope that Itachi would protect them. That he would know what to do.

"There is nothing you could ever say or do that would make me hate you little brother."

Itachi easily slipped into his Sharingan and looked at Sasuke's stomach. He could tell that his stomach was bigger, but that could have easily been because Sasuke was older. It only took a few seconds and Itachi was able to see the two chakra signatures right in Sasuke's stomach. His brother was pregnant with twins. It was impossible.

"They did something." Sasuke said with a hitched voice.

"Who did Ototo?" Itachi asked as his eyes went back to normal.

"Danzo, Orochimaru and Kabuto. I didn't know. Kabuto said I had to get my appendix removed, they put it in."

"Put what in?"

Sasuke moved his backpack as he spoke. "The file's in my bag. I found it in Danzo's records room. And yours."

Itachi grabbed the bag and opened it. He removed the right file and Kisame held his hand out for it. Itachi handed it to him before he looked at the second file, his, sure enough it was _the_ file.

"I overheard them talking about you, the Council. I just wanted answers."

"It's ok little brother. I'm not mad about it."

"They took some of his stem cells and grew a uterus and then two eggs. They took Hatake Kakashi's sperm and fertilized the eggs then implanted them into the uterus before they put it in him. He's legitimately pregnant with twins. Itachi, he was also placed in the Hunters."

"You were you in the Hunters squad?" Itachi asked as dread filled him.

"Danzo placed me there. I found out two weeks ago about the babies and you. Danzo, he was building a special cell in the catacombs for me. He was going to lock me in there until they were born, then do it all over again. He wants to create an army." Sasuke started to cough again and he was having a hard time getting his breath.

"Full medical record is in here. He's been really sick for months. He's about three months along." Kisame said.

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You're burning up. We need to get you to the base. Konan can examine you. We can figure the rest out after."

"Here." Kisame said as he held out his water to Itachi.

Sasuke took a drink from Itachi's water, emptying it, before he could stop coughing.

"I don't feel good." Sasuke said weakly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Itachi." Kisame warned.

"Someone's coming." Itachi acknowledged.

"They sent squads after me. All ANBU and Orochimaru is looking for me. I've been gone two weeks. I've been trying to find you."

"Kisame, handle them."

"I'll hide your other file with the cat lady, then meet you at the base." Kisame said as he placed Sasuke's file in the bag and removed Itachi's. Itachi gave a nod trusting his partner to take care of it.

"Wait, an ANBU, Tenzo, he has moons on the side of his face. He helped me. I was looking in the Earth territory a week ago. He found me and told me where you were. He stayed with me until five days ago when he fought another squad to give me a chance. Don't hurt him please." Sasuke said with a wheeze to his breathing.

"Leave that one alone." Itachi ordered.

"You got it. I'll see you back at the base."

Kisame took off and Itachi turned his full attention to his brother. He removed his cloak and wrapped it around Sasuke.

"You need medical attention. We're not far from the base."

Itachi put Sasuke's bag on his back before he went and picked Sasuke up bridal style before he headed off to the base. Sasuke curled into Itachi's chest and didn't even bother to stop the tears. Everything would be ok now. He was safe and Itachi didn't hate him. Itachi held Sasuke closer to his chest trying to offer what comfort and warmth that he could.

"It's ok Ototo, I got you now."

"I've barely eaten or drank anything since I left. I've been throwing up all day and night. What if something is wrong with them? What if I lose them? I shouldn't want them, but I do. I don't deserve them. I've killed so many people. I killed children in their sleep. I can't lose them though, they are the only good that came from being on that squad."

"It'll be ok little brother. We'll get through this. You can't think about losing them."

"I'm a murderer."

"No you're not little brother. I don't want you thinking like that. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that." Itachi said with an edge in his voice.

"I killed them."

"That doesn't make you a murderer. We can talk about it later. That doesn't matter right now. Your health and those two babies are what matters."

"Does it bother you, the babies?"

"They are apart of you. There isn't anything about you that I don't love. Those babies included."

"Thank-you for everything. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You were right where I wanted you to be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I would make the same choice again. I'm sorry I couldn't stop all of your pain from happening."

"It's not your fault. You threatened them. It's not your fault that Danzo decided to be stupid." Sasuke's voice was getting softer and Itachi knew he was falling asleep.

"I need you to stay awake a little bit longer Ototo, we're here."

Itachi walked through the back entrance to the village. The village held a strong outer defences that Itachi easily could get around, but with Sasuke in his condition it would be better to go through the back. The cave would lead them right into Pain's Tower where they all lived. It would also help to protect Sasuke from the rain that would come shortly once again.

"You live here?"

"No, this is the back entrance to where I live. We all live in a tower, its called Pain's Tower. Pain is the leader and what you could call the Hokage of Amegakure. That's the village we live in. It rains most days out of the month and is very industrial. Most of the wars between the Great Nations have taken place here because it is between three main ones. Most people here are war refugees or refuges from poor villages looking for a safe place to be."

"They don't sound so bad. Why would you need to be here?"

"Pain hates Danzo. There's a long history that I can tell you about later. Pain isn't a bad guy, he's more of an anti-hero. He wants peace, but he has no problem killing thousands to get it. His real name is Nagato, he's from the Uzumaki Clan. Another story that I can tell you about. He was an orphan after witnessing his parents being killed. He became close friends with Konan and Yahiko. Yahiko formed the organization to help people. To force peace within the village. He died when Nagato was given a choice to kill Konan or Yahiko. Yahiko refused to let Nagato choose between his best friend and his good friend. He impaled himself on Nagato's weapon. From then on Nagato has taken up the mantle. He goes by Pain now though, only Konan can call him by Nagato."

"So he wants peace?"

"He does. He seeks out missions that people need and undercuts all of the other villages to take profits from them. He wants to be the only village left standing basically. Ruining the Great Nations through financial means. He needed the Akatsuki to help him with it. He went and sought out ten of the best ninja he could find. Orochimaru was one of them, but after he tried to take over my body, killing me in the process, he was kicked out. Orochimaru fled before Pain could order his death. Pain is also aware that you were left alive."

"He didn't care?"

"No. He understood. He couldn't kill his own brother, Yahiko, he knew I couldn't. I think it made him respect me more for it. I know there are a lot of things you don't know about what is going on. The world isn't black and white like you had expected it to be. And I will teach you everything I know. But the only thing you need to know right now is that these people will protect you. You are safe within the village. Not even Konoha can get you in here."

"Kisame, he's your partner?"

"He is. Has been almost the whole time. He looks scary, but he's a good man. He's the only one that knows the truth about the Clan. You can trust him."

"He looks like a shark. How does that happen?"

"It's part of who he is. He was a member of the Seven Swordsmen and all of them have similar appearances. There are other members of Akatsuki that look unusual. Tonight, I can tell you all about them and which ones to be more cautious around. None of them will hurt you though. They are all S-Class criminals that deflected from their villages, but they won't hurt you. Some will find that what has been done to you goes against their beliefs and be protective of you and the babies. You'll get to know them and learn which ones you are more comfortable around."

"Is everyone around your age?"

"Only Deirdre is younger than me, he's sixteen. The rest are all close to or in their thirties or older. Kisame is twenty-six. I was the youngest to join outside of the original three."

"Will I have to join?"

"No you won't. Consider this a safe haven little brother. We all work in partners and have our own bedrooms within the tower. There are multiple training rooms, a medic area, a kitchen, bathrooms and living quarters. There is even a library that is two floors. We all live our own lives around each other."

"But they are the bad guys?" Sasuke asked confused, because so far he hadn't heard anything that would put them in that category.

"I am starting to wonder if they are. But that is not something we need to try and figure out now."

They came out of the cave and went up a set of stairs. Itachi walked through a door and then it turned into a normal hallway.

"This is like the Hokage Tower?" Sasuke asked.

"Close to it. We all live here because of the Akatsuki. Pain will use it to run that organization along with the village and any of their needs. We try and keep the village at peace and offer it as a safe haven to those that are in danger. Pain has a great hatred for the Great Nations. Pain is very powerful though, not even I could win against him. He's known as a God, he is easily the strongest ninja in the world. He doesn't look it so don't underestimate him."

"I don't plan on underestimating anyone. Or starting any fights with people. I just want my babies to be safe. That's all I care about."

"The three of you will be. I promise."

Itachi took Sasuke up to the fifth floor where their medic area was. He walked down the hallway and saw Sasori. Sasori had a blank face, but Itachi could see the curiosity and confusion in his eyes.

"I need you to get Pain and Konan, have them come to the medical room."

"Whose this?"

"My brother." Itachi answered as he continued on down the hallway.

Sasori was even more confused now, because as far as he knew Itachi was the only Uchiha left alive. That meant he left Sasuke alive for a reason when he killed his whole family. Sasori figured he would get the answers out of him shortly. He would go and grab Pain and Konan as the kid looked pretty sick. He made his way up to the top floor and walked into Pain's throne room. He was looking out at the village as it started to rain once again. Pain and Konan turned their attention to Sasori.

"Itachi just returned with his kid brother."

"Why would he bring him here?" Konan asked not surprised at all that Itachi had a brother.

"So you both knew he didn't kill him. He killed his whole Clan, why not his brother?"

"Because love is a powerful emotion. Why is the child here?" Pain asked.

"Not sure, but he doesn't look good. Itachi was bringing him to the medic room. He was asking for both of you. Whatever is going on, Itachi is pissed. And considering no one has seen him pissed since he got here, something bad must be going on with his brother."

"I'll go and speak with him." Konan offered. She knew it took a great deal of energy for Pain to be moving around. He wasn't as bad as he could be, but he needed to conserve his energy until he was able to absorb some chakra from a tailed beast to help rejuvenate his body.

"We'll both go." Pain said as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" Konan asked with concern just edging her voice.

"He would not have brought him here unless it was vital. He wouldn't ask for my presence unless it was involving the village. He's looking for approval."

"For what?" Sasori asked.

"For his brother to stay." Pain answered as they made their way to the door.

"Which will most likely be followed by or I'll leave statement." Konan added.

"Not necessarily. That would depend on the situation that brought Sasuke to his brother. It must be dire for him to overlook the fact that his brother killed his family." Pain argued back.

"Itachi was carrying the kid, he didn't look good." Sasori commented.

They made their way down the stairs and headed into the medical room. They saw that Itachi had Sasuke down on the bed sitting up, but he was leaning against Itachi who sat just slightly behind him. Sasuke couldn't help, but tense up at their presence.

"Sasuke, this is Konan, Pain and Sasori." Itachi started.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke." Konan said with a small warm smile.

They could all tell that Sasuke was not only sick as hell, but terrified of being here. She was hoping that whatever was wrong with him, wasn't too bad.

"I know this goes against protocol, but there was nowhere else to take him. This isn't something a hospital is equipped for." Itachi said with his focus on Pain.

"What is the situation?" Pain asked calmly, a good sign to Itachi.

People often said that he was emotionless, but he actually did care, especially about children. He could see just how sick and tired Sasuke was. He was only a twelve year old boy, but his eyes held too much pain and suffering for someone three times his age. Pain was not about to kick this poor child out into the world.

"He's pregnant." Itachi stated.

He was prepared for the shocked faces, it wasn't everyday you got to hear that a twelve year old boy was pregnant. Not even Pain had been able to keep his face even.

"What?" Sasori asked for them.

Itachi answered as he removed the file from Sasuke's bag and handed it to Konan. "Danzo, Orochimaru and Kabuto made it possible. Kabuto took Sasuke's stem cells to create the uterus and eggs. He then fertilized the eggs and implanted them into the uterus, before putting it in Sasuke. That was about three months ago. He just found out about it two weeks ago and he ran. Danzo was building a chakra proof cell for Sasuke. He was going to kidnap him and hold him there for the rest of his life. Once the babies were born his plan was to continue doing it again until he had an Uchiha army."

"Babies?" Sasori picked up on.

"Twins. I obviously can't take him to a traditional hospital for this. His leaving was also treated as if he deflected. ANBU squads were out looking for him along with Orochimaru's men. Kisame is dealing with an ANBU squad now that got too close to us."

"Are you sure he's pregnant?" Sasori asked still not believing that someone had figured out how to change the laws of nature.

"There are ultrasound pictures in here. Everything is highly detailedly documented. Every week there was a scan and a blood workup. It says here you believed you were having your appendix removed." Konan said to Sasuke.

"Ya. Kabuto told me it was inflamed. Danzo placed me in the ANBU, said I needed a full check up first. That was about thirteen weeks ago." Sasuke answered, but his voice was soft.

"Ok, first we need to check and make sure this is actually accurate. Can you lie back for me, I'll do an ultrasound and check." Konan said.

"Do you think it is faked?" Sasori asked as Itachi moved off the bed to allow Sasuke to lie back.

"I think this goes against all laws of nature and I need to see it for myself."

Konan moved Sasuke's shirt and pulled the ultrasound machine over. They all stood by to watch the screen. It was either going to be true or it wasn't. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the monitor. He had to see it himself. He needed to hear the heartbeats to confirm they were ok. Sure enough Konan was able to find them right where the file said they would be.

"Holy shit." Sasori said as he leaned in closer to get a better look.

Sasuke's eyes instantly filled as he heard their heartbeats and saw them on the screen. They looked even bigger than the last photo he had. Itachi placed his hand in Sasuke's to offer what support he could. He couldn't believe it himself. Part of him knew Sasuke wasn't lying, but he was also hoping there was some mistake. Actually seeing and hearing the heartbeats was amazing. It reminded him of the time he got to see Sasuke in their mother's stomach.

"This is unbelievable." Konan said as she started to take measurements.

"Shouldn't his body be rejecting them?" Pain asked as he went and sat down in a chair by the door. He had a feeling he was going to be here awhile.

"Normally yes, but Kabuto used Sasuke's own cells to grow the uterus and the eggs. He basically made Sasuke the mother, at that point all he needed was sperm to fertilize the eggs." Konan answered.

"Who's?" Pain asked.

"File said it was Hatake Kakashi. He wouldn't have known." Itachi answered.

"He doesn't. It said that they got it from a one night stand of his. Are they ok?" Sasuke asked Konan.

"I'm checking that right now, but so far the only danger I see is what it could be doing to you."

"What danger?" Itachi asked.

"Let me check on the babies first and then I can get into that. It's more the danger of the unknown at this point." Konan said never taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Just so I'm clear, is this something he's looking to keep?" Sasori asked. This was weird, but really they were all a little weird. He just wasn't sure how he should be helping.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"Congratulations then." Sasori said.

"I've turned into a freak." Sasuke said softly as he continued to watch the screen.

"We're all freaks here kid. Believe me, you being pregnant doesn't even come close to being the biggest freak here." Sasori commented.

"Will his body reject them?" Pain asked Konan.

"No. It would have done that by now."

"Could he carry to term?" Pain asked.

"In theory yes, but he is a boy and again the unknowns are great."

"Is it possible though?" Itachi pressed.

"As of two minutes ago anything in this world is possible." Konan answered.

"That's not a very reassuring answer." Sasuke said even more worried now.

Konan finished with the measurements and removed the wand. The screen was saved on the picture so Sasuke could see. She wiped the gel off before she looked at Sasuke and spoke.

"Their heartbeats are perfect, their measurements are perfect. You have by some miracle two perfectly healthy babies. And they are a miracle. I can tell you what happened with women who are pregnant with twins, but it might not do us any good, because you are a boy and a boy's body will react differently than a girl's body. If you truly want them, then I will do everything in my power to ensure you get to term. But you need to be prepared that something could go wrong. Things go wrong in normal pregnancies all the time for no reason other than they just do. If we are going to do this then I need complete honesty from you about how you are feeling and how you've felt in the past thirteen weeks. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Ok. Carrying to term for twins is anywhere between thirty-five weeks and forty weeks. The longer they are in, the more weight they both gain. With twins it is hard to gage how big they will be, because one is always bigger than the other. Lungs are the last to fully develop, at twenty-seven weeks the babies will be viable, but they will weigh maybe one pound. Given your situation if we can hit thirty-five weeks they'll be ok. They will most likely be on the smaller side, around four or five pounds, but they can live." Konan started to explain.

"How likely will he be able to carry them that long?" Itachi asked.

"It's a coin flip. There is no one else I can compare him to. This is all new. Right now the babies are fine and I believe it is safe enough to assume they will continue to be fine. The babies I believe will make it. It's what this could be doing to Sasuke that is the more pressing issue. And ultimately determines how long they can be carried for. How have you been feeling Sasuke?"

"Sick, a lot. Since about the first week I've been sick the whole time. Kabuto said it was the flu and then stress. In my bag there are medications. He gave me vitamins that first week. I've been taking them, but I stopped when I left, I didn't really know if they were vitamins or not. He also gave me two medications to settle my stomach. The one worked really well, I took that for about nine weeks. Then three and a half weeks ago he changed it. Said it would help me not gain the weight like the other one did. That one though made me sick all day and night long. I couldn't keep anything down, not even water. I stopped taking everything when I left." Sasuke answered as he sat back up.

Itachi grabbed the medications from the bag and handed them over to Konan. Konan looked at the pills as she spoke. "The vitamins are normal everyday vitamins. You need better ones for the babies and yourself. That I can get at the hospital. The first medication would have worked for you. It is used to help soothe stomachs for people who are deathly ill. It'll work short term, but long term you can't be taking this one with the babies. You need one that won't harm them. I might be able to find something that could work at the hospital. And the last one is used to make people throw up. To help clean their system out from poisons. Did you take one a day?"

"He said twice a day. I've been sick still for the past two weeks."

"That's because it would have built up in your system. You not eating and barely drinking would have made it worse, there was nothing to flush the toxins out or to soak up. It was obviously meant to only be used short term, lack of food would have gotten down to the babies and they would have died from lack of nutrients."

"They wanted him weak so he wouldn't fight when they took him to the cell. How long before it is out of his system?" Pain asked.

"I'll need to give him some to help his body fight it off. A couple of days and he should be clean from it. That will put him back down to normal morning sickness."

"Shouldn't he be done it by now? That's normally only the first trimester." Itachi said.

"Generally yes, but every pregnancy is different. He could be fine and then in his third trimester get it every day. He could have it until he delivers or he could be fine the rest of the time. There is no exact science to how someone reacts to a pregnancy. Morning sickness can be managed though through medications, eating right and drinking ginger or peppermint tea. It's not one of the big ones to be worried about."

"What is?" Pain asked.

"Removing the uterus is going to be a difficult surgery as it is connected to several main blood supplies to ensure it would work. As the babies grow it will push on his other organs, more specifically his lungs that will push on his heart. The added weight can put a strain on his breathing. There is also the hormones flooding his system right now."

"People have hormones already though. Is it really that big of a deal?" Sasori asked.

"The hormones in my system differ greatly to the hormones in yours. Women were born with hormones that would allow them to handle being pregnant. Our hormones increase and can make women have problems with their emotions or memory, but we are designed to handle those hormones. Men don't have any hormones that are connected to pregnancy. His mind is being flooded with pregnancy hormones. That is extremely dangerous to him."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the part where I need you to be completely honest with me. Got it?" Konan said in a deadly tone.

Sasuke gave a nod and Konan continued. "We'll start off simple. Have there been moments where you cried for no reason?"

"A few times. In the shower or after training. I just figured I was tired. I hadn't been getting much sleep."

"How much sleep would you say you've gotten a night?"

"It varies. Since I left, that first week maybe four hours the whole week. None in the past five days. Before sometimes I would be able to sleep for ten hours or more. That was in the beginning though. After that it varied between none and five, maybe six hours. Most of the time though it was only three or four hours on the nights I did get to sleep."

"Not getting enough sleep will make the side effects from the hormones worse. Have you felt or noticed that the irrational part of your brain is speaking up more? That it's hard to think clearly about anything?"

"Ya. All the time. It feels like I'm crazy, because I'll be doing things that I wouldn't normally do, but I can't stop myself." Sasuke said as his eyes watered at just the thought of what he had done with the Lion.

"The hormones have compromised your judgement. Which means, any decisions you have made, any actions you've done that go against who you used to be before the surgery, all of that is because of the hormones. It won't stay. Hormones will begin to fade as each new trimester comes along. What you are feeling with your mind will get better within the next month. You'll start to notice it bit by bit. Other hormones will be introduced and they will come with their own side effects, but that one should be the worst of it. As it fades your mind will kick back in and start to process what has happened. I need to now ask you a personal question and it might be a bit awkward for you, but know that I'm only asking because it's important. Have you been unusually horny in the past three months?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Sasuke said guarded.

"Because it is medically relevant. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. You don't have to worry about us, we aren't here to judge you. I know it's personal, but it's important Sasuke."

"It's ok little brother." Itachi said trying to offer some support to Sasuke.

"I'm not talking about this."

"Some women experience an increase in arousal, they become very horny. Every touch feels good to the point where their mind shuts off and the body just feels. It's natural for you to be feeling that way. I need to know so I can better map which hormones are still in your system and which are to come." Konan explained calmly.

A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. He didn't want to talk about this. He was still confused by what happened. He was still hurt by what he had allowed to be done to him. What the Lion and the squad has done to him. Pain could see it though. He could see the suffering in Sasuke's eyes and it was fresh.

"The answer is yes, move on Konan." Pain ordered.

"How do you know that?" Sasori asked.

"That is only a conversation that should be between brothers and not with strangers around. A conversation that would be better to have sooner compared to later Little One." Pain said as he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know what to think." Sasuke said back with a broken voice.

"That is why you have a big brother who loves you. But know that they can never get you here. Not in my village. Move on Konan."

"Any suicidal thoughts?"

"No."

"Illegal drugs?"

"No."

"Drinking?"

"One night, about ten weeks ago. The squad took me out to a club. I had eight drinks, but that was it."

"Eight drinks, you must have been sick all day." Sasori commented.

"Felt like I was dying."

"Any self harm like cutting?"

"No." Sasuke answered as he looked down.

"I told you not to lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You can't look at me when you say it. When was the last time?" Konan demanded.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh, but didn't say anything. No one was supposed to find out and now these strangers were going to. This was getting to be really uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was so tired and he felt like shit. His chest hurt to breathe, he was freezing and his whole body ached. He just wanted sleep.

"Ototo, it's ok. No one is judging you. I'm not. I just want you healthy. I need you to talk about it. Can you show me?"

"Not supposed to. Not supposed to let anyone know." Sasuke put his hand against his head. It was killing him and he was only getting more confused. He knew he could trust Itachi, but the Lion's voice was strong in his head telling him not to break the rules.

"Let it go Itachi." Pain ordered.

Itachi looked over at him and was about to argue against it when Pain spoke again. "I'll explain after. Konan, what else?"

"Hormones and the affect the added weight will have on his body are the main risks. Everything could be monitored though and I would need to keep a close eye on him. I wouldn't be able to leave the village until after he delivers. I would need to do scans every week and blood work. Sasuke, you would also need to be honest with me about your health and how you are feeling. Anything that doesn't feel right, even just a gut feeling you need to tell me about it and we can check it out. Women who are pregnant can often get a sense of when something is wrong and they are usually right. Is that something you could do?"

Sasuke just gave a nod and it was clear to everyone he was very much done with this.

"What about his breathing?" Itachi asked.

"I need to listen to his lungs and see if he has an infection in it or just bronchitis." Konan said as she picked up her stethoscope. Konan went about listening to Sasuke's breathing. She could hear that his lungs were congested and based on the fever, he had pneumonia.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Five days ago, just some crackers. I went five days without water. Itachi gave me some."

"You are dehydrated and getting close to being malnourished. You also have pneumonia. I'll need to keep you in here overnight with a couple of going. One to help put some nutrients back into your body, it'll also be good for the babies. And another with antibiotics to get rid of the pneumonia. You will need to take a pill still for it for about a week, but the IV will help to reduce it. Tomorrow morning I can check and see if you are stable enough to be resting in a room. At this point the more rest, food and water we can get into you the better you'll be."

"They'll be ok?" Sasuke asked still worried about the babies.

"They will be. They are healthier than you are right now. And nothing I give you will hurt them. I'll go to the hospital and get you some proper vitamins and see about a morning sickness pill. But like I said you might find that you don't need it."

"Thank-you." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to get you set up with a couple of IVs. You should start to get used to sleeping on your left side."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"A couple of reasons; one, your liver is on your right side and the added weight could cause a problem for it. Two, laying on your left helps with blood circulation to your heart and that helps the babies by providing the uterus with proper blood flow and that will provide the babies with proper blood flow. Normally it wouldn't matter but in your case anything extra, even small, could make a huge difference."

Sasuke gave a nod as Konan went to work on getting the IV line into the back of Sasuke's left hand. Itachi held onto Sasuke's right hand to provide what comfort he could.

"Itachi, do you know if there were any problems with pregnancy in the Clan or with your mother?" Konan asked.

"I don't know about the Clan, but our mother would get sick a lot. No one would tell me why."

"My chakra." Sasuke said as his mind clicked into that fact.

"What about it?" Sasori asked.

"Kakashi, he told me that women in the Clan would get their chakra drained from the babies. The babies drained their chakra and it went into them. Just over a month ago my chakra failed in a fight. I had to stay in the hospital for four days and had to get three chakra treatments to fix it."

"Father, he used to put his hand on mother's stomach when she was too sick. His hand used to glow, I thought it was just medical jutsu. He must have been feeding you chakra." Itachi said as the memory came to him.

"We'll need to keep a very close eye on it. The fact that you have already needed three chakra treatments is serious. Has there ever been twins before?" Konan asked.

"Never." Itachi answered.

"Their bodies probably couldn't handle the chakra drain. The stronger the baby the more it will drain the mother. That'll get worse the further along they are." Sasori said.

"Can I feed him chakra?" Itachi asked.

"You can and you will need to. Once we get the pneumonia cleared up we'll have a better idea of how his body is feeling. We can monitor his chakra and gage how long he can go before he needs help. Chakra treatments won't do much for him, he needs family chakra." Konan answered.

Once the IVs were in Pain spoke.

"We'll give you some time alone to rest. Itachi, a moment."

Pain got up and headed out of the room followed by Konan and Sasori. Itachi turned his attention to his brother.

"I'll be right back. Are you ok alone?"

"I'll be fine."

Itachi didn't believe it at all, but he knew that Pain needed to speak with him. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead before headed out of the room and closed the door behind him so Sasuke wouldn't overhear anything. He saw that the others were down the hallway slightly for even more added sound protection.

"I know I wasn't supposed to bring him here, but I didn't know where else to take him." Itachi started.

"You made the right call bringing him here. He can live here as long as he wishes. Even after the twins are born. They are safest here. Konan, what do you need for them?" Pain asked.

"Just the medications for now, but once it gets closer we should have two incubators just in case they are born early."

"That can be taken care of. Are they likely to survive?" Pain asked.

"I think so. This is completely new territory, but honestly they shouldn't have survived this long. If he's careful and we keep a close eye on his progress they all should make it to term. He won't be able to train though, he needs to quit with it. He should be avoiding anything that has to do with chakra. He can walk around and do light work, but he should be focusing on staying healthy and eating basically."

"He's going to be eating a lot. He's got twins in there. He's not gonna be able to hide that soon. You can already tell he's got a belly. The others are going to notice." Sasori said.

"The others will keep this quiet. He can be out in the village, but once he starts to get too big he'll have to stay in. We don't know how people would react to it. We also don't need any rumors reaching Konoha of a pregnant boy." Pain said.

"Something needs to be done about the Council." Itachi said with hatred in his voice.

"As well as his squad. They groomed him, or someone did. It's why he won't talk about if he was horny. It's why he won't talk or show you the cuts. He's been conditioned not to talk, brainwashed. Someone on that squad was molesting him." Pain said with an edge to his own voice, but he didn't understand why it bothered him so much. He didn't know Sasuke, he shouldn't matter to him and yet Pain felt something for him.

"Their dead." Itachi said as his eyes glowed red against his wishes.

"Kill them all if you wish. Tonight, your brother needs you more. He might talk to you alone about it. We can reevaluate in the morning." Pain ordered.

"With the hormones he would have been an easy target. His body would have reacted even if his mind didn't want it and that would have increased the confusion. As the hormone wears off he'll feel it all. His mind will clear up and he will feel the molestation. It's going to take some time before the conditioning is broken and repaired. Itachi, you need to work on it right away with him. The sooner he starts talking the better off he'll be. He needs to understand that nothing is his fault." Konan explained.

"He believes he's a murderer, that he doesn't deserve the twins. The squad made him kill people, children in their sleep. He never would have done it if it wasn't for the hormones." Itachi said.

"The first step to conditioning someone is to break them mentally and emotionally. You will find that they told him it was a mission, most likely they coerced him to do it." Sasori said.

"Spend the rest of the day and night with him. See what information you can get and in the morning we can discuss how to proceed. Sasori, inform the others, but make it clear they are not to bother him. We can slowly introduce them to him once he is well enough." Pain ordered.

"You got it Boss." Sasori said.

"Konan, go get what supplies you need. Sasori, send Deidara out for groceries, it's his turn. Add peppermint and ginger tea to the list." Pain said.

"And freezies, if nothing else it will help get some electrolytes into him. He has to eat bland food for a few days until his stomach is more settled. Things like rice, chicken, potatoes, soup." Konan added.

"He loves tomato soup." Itachi commented.

"I'll get it on the list and send Deidara out right away." Sasori said.

"Sasuke can take a bath with the IV in. I would recommend it just in case his wrists need to be cleaned from the cuts. Get him to change his clothes too." Konan said.

"I'll make sure he does."

"Go be with him." Pain said.

Itachi gave a nod and headed back into the room. The other three went their own ways. Sasori headed off to the main living area to see how many members would be there. He was hoping Deidara would at least be there and hadn't already left for the food order. Sasori wasn't sure what to make of Sasuke and his situation. He was only a kid and even though he was a criminal he still felt. What had happened to Sasuke was wrong on every level and it was made worse by the fact that his own village had done this to him. Sasori walked into the living are and saw that almost everyone was there; Hidan, Tobi, Deidara and Kakuzu. Tobi and Deidara were playing pool while Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting down on the couch. They barely gave him a look before they continued with what they were doing.

"Message from Pain." Sasori started.

"Mission?" Deidara asked.

"No. New housemate, three technically."

"We're at even numbers. Why three more and put us off balance?" Kakuzu asked.

"Who cares? Pain is just building up our replacements for when we die, or when one of you people die." Hidan commented.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's kid brother is here. He's twelve and pregnant with twins."

"Hello." Deidara said as he turned around to fully face Sasori, who had a smirk on his face.

"Not possible." Tobi said.

"I've seen the ultrasound. The kid is twelve and thanks to Danzo, Orochimaru and Kabuto he is pregnant, thirteen weeks roughly now. Konan checked him out."

"I thought Itachi was the only Uchiha left." Hidan said.

"Apparently, he couldn't kill his brother. Pain is allowing them to stay here for as long as they wish, even after the brats are born."

"Makes sense." Kakuzu said.

"How does any of that make sense?" Hidan argued back.

"For the rest of the pregnancy the kid will be out of commission, but once he is recovered after the twins he will be indebted to Pain and fight for him. Sasuke's loyalty will increase Itachi's and he will go from having one Uchiha to two and then eventually four. It's smart and chances are Sasuke holds a lot of potential in him that is just waiting to be tapped into. With training from Itachi there is no telling how powerful he could be or the twins. Who is the father?"

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja. Kabuto took Sasuke's stem cells to grow a uterus and eggs. He then took Hatake's sperm to fertilize the eggs and implanted the whole thing in the kid. He found out two weeks ago."

"And decided to come visit the brother who killed his family?" Tobi said skeptically.

"He found out that Danzo was going to lock him away somewhere in a cell until he gave birth. He was then going to do it all over again to him. He couldn't trust anyone so he ran to big brother. Makes sense, who better to protect you and your unborn children than the person who left you alive after killing your whole family." Sasori said with a shrug.

"Pain approves which means the kid and his babies are under his protection. If any of us try anything he'll kill us. Assuming Itachi doesn't." Kakuzu stated.

"Big fucking deal. The kid is just another pawn in Pain's fucking game. I say we make the kid leave and screw Pain over." Hidan said.

"Ya I'm sure Itachi won't mind at all." Kakuzu said back as he rolled his eyes.

"He's not all that impressive." Deidara grumbled.

"You're just mad he beat you. Get over it, he beats a lot of us." Tobi said.

"Leave the kid alone. He's been through enough." Sasori said letting a hint of protectiveness coming through.

"Oh I think the kid got under puppet boy's skin." Tobi giggled as he bounced from foot to foot.

"You don't care about anyone. A pregnant teen bothers you?" Deidara said to his partner.

"Pregnant preteen boy." Kakuzu corrected.

"He was placed within the ANBU on the Hunter Squad. They conditioned him, coerced him into killing children in their sleep. They also molested him and one of them got him addicted to cutting. His own village did this to him. Took an orphaned twelve year old boy, did a science experiment, then destroyed him only to be able to make it easier for when they locked him away to continue forcing him to have children. All to create an army of mindless killers made up of children. It's despicable. He's having a hard enough time. He needs a safe place without having to worry about someone living around him trying to kill him. He's under Pain's, Itachi's and my protection. Leave him alone." Sasori said with a threatening tone.

"And Kisame's. He'll follow Itachi to Hell and back if Itachi asked. Leave the kid alone. It's not worth the fallout. He could be interesting." Kakuzu said.

"You don't think anyone is interesting." Hidan commented.

"What's not interesting about a pregnant boy?" Tobi commented.

"He anything like Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"I doubt it. He's mostly terrified right now and sick. He's got pneumonia, dehydration and malnourished. He's got a long road to go."

"The babies?" Kakuzu asked.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Hidan asked amazed by the amount of talking his partner was doing.

"It's interesting." Kakuzu said once again.

"Konan says they are perfectly healthy and there's a good chance he'll make it to term. Deidara, the Boss wants you to head out for the food. You got the list? I need to add a few things."

"Ya, ya, ya." Deidara said as he pulled out the list and handed it to Sasori.

Sasori added the items as Tobi spoke. "When do we get to meet him?"

"Slowly and not for a few days until he feels better. He's got a lot of risks with the pregnancy."

"No shit." Hidan said sarcastically.

Sasori handed Deidara the list back and Deidara spoke. "I'll head out now."

"You really fucking care about this brat?" Hidan asked Sasori.

"I care about children being molested and tortured. What they did to him was wrong and something he will have to deal with for the rest of his life. All because of power. Children should get to be children."

Sasori turned and headed out of the room. He didn't need to defend his reasonings for liking Sasuke. He wouldn't even say he liked the kid. He just felt for him. He was suffering a great deal and he didn't need any more. Sasori wasn't an idiot he knew that one day there would be a power struggle. There was only so long an organization like this could go for before the members start to seek their own power. Konan would go with Pain. Hidan would go against Pain. Kisame would go with Itachi and based on how this situation was going with Sasuke. Itachi would be loyal to Pain, making Kisame loyal and Sasuke. That was a lot of power to have on one side. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi were all wild cards. But Sasori was confident that Pain's side would win regardless of how many they faced. He would stay with Pain as it was the most logical move to make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked back into the medical room. He saw that Sasuke was now lying on his left side and crying. The ultrasound screen still showed the babies and Itachi knew that Sasuke's mind was overloaded. Itachi went over to the left side of the bed and sat down on the edge. He placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach and ran his thumb back and forth. Sasuke curled away as he spoke.

"Don't, it's disgusting."

"No it's not and I never want to hear you say that."

"I'm a boy having twins, yes it is. I'm a freak."

"It's a miracle little brother and we're all freaks in our own way. You are the closest person to normal here. Look at that screen. You are growing two human lives, there is nothing disgusting about that. And I don't ever want to hear you say that again Ototo."

"I don't know what to do. All I could think about was getting to you, now what do I do?"

"Now we get you cleaned up and resting. Anything after that can be figured out. The three of you are safe now, that's all that matters."

"I'm so tired."

"I know Ototo. I'm going to run you a bath and we can get you cleaned up. Then you can sleep for as long as you wish."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Itachi stood up. Itachi got the water going and grabbed Sasuke some clean clothes out of his backpack. Once the bath was ready Itachi went back over to Sasuke. He helped Sasuke to stand up and Sasuke used the IV pole to help keep him up right. Itachi went over to Sasuke's right side and helped him walk to the bathroom. Once there he got Sasuke to sit on the side of the tub. Itachi bent down so he could remove Sasuke's shirt. Once Itachi touched the shirt Sasuke pulled back.

"I can do it. You don't need to be here." Sasuke said as he kept his eyes down.

"You need help in the bath to get clean. Your hair needs to be washed and your back is probably covered in mud from your shirt. I know this might be a little awkward, you're not five anymore, but you need help."

"I don't want you to see them." Sasuke softly admitted.

"See what little brother?"

"The scars. Uchiha aren't supposed to have their skin marked. It's a sign of weakness."

"No they're not little brother. Scars are a sign of what you have survived. Would you consider me weak?"

"No."

Itachi went and removed his shirt. He placed his hand on Sasuke's chin and lifted his head up. Sasuke could instantly see the few scars that were on Itachi's torso. He had a couple of his chest, one on his right side and one on his left bicep.

"Everyone gets scars. Everyone gets hurt. Being strong isn't about never getting marked in battle, it's about winning the battle. Ninja who never get marked are ninja who have never truly fought, have never truly tested their strength. Scars are about strength and survival. Proof that you went up against something that could have destroyed you, but you came out on top. You don't ever have to be ashamed of them. Especially around me. Ototo, there is nothing you could show me or tell me that would make me love you any less. You are my whole world, have been since the first moment I held you. I will always be on your side."

"I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. They've conditioned you. Do you know what that means Ototo?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"It's when someone manipulates another person. They hurt them when they do something that goes against that person and reward them when they do as they are told. It works to rewire a person's brain to act like they are expected to. It makes them easier to control, like brainwashing. It can be corrected, but it'll take time. We'll get you healthy again."

"I'm so confused. My mind keeps telling me different things i don't know which one to believe."

"It's from the hormones. It'll get better once they are out of your system. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can rest. Sleep will help."

Sasuke gave a weak nod and Itachi went to remove Sasuke's shirt. He didn't see any scars on his torso and Itachi knew they must be on his back. He then turned his attention to Sasuke's armbands. He knew underneath one or both of them would be hiding cuts. He didn't know how bad it would be, but he had to make sure he didn't react and make Sasuke feel worse than he already did. Itachi removed Sasuke's left armband first and saw that he had roughly twenty cuts all down his arm. He could also see some scars from healed cuts. When Itachi removed Sasuke's right armband he saw that it was just as bad. This had been going on for a long time now.

"When did this start?" Itachi made sure he kept his voice gentle. He didn't want Sasuke thinking he was mad at him.

"Couple of months roughly. The Lion, Mika, he sat there and told me how to do it. It was just supposed to be a stress reliever. Kabuto told me I was sick all the time from stress. I didn't know it would be so hard to stop. I tried a few times, but I couldn't get past the urge. I haven't since I left."

"You've been too focused on surviving. You might find the cravings coming back once your mind is no longer in survival mode. I need you to promise me that if you feel that urge again you'll talk to me so we can work through it. This isn't healthy for you to be doing little brother."

"I know. I promise."

"I'm going to take your shorts off ok?"

Sasuke let out a shaky breath before he gave a nod. Itachi went and removed Sasuke's bottoms and placed them down with the rest of his clothing. He then helped to get Sasuke into the tub, but faced him with his back towards the tap so Sasuke's left hand would be able to stay out of the water. Itachi grabbed two cloths. He handed one to Sasuke as he spoke.

"I'll do the top, you do the bottom."

Sasuke gave a nod and started to wash his legs. Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke's back and he was instantly filled with rage and pain at the sight of it. All over Sasuke's back were scars that went across it. There were thirty of them and they still looked painful.

"Who did this to you?" Itachi asked with an edge to his voice.

"Danzo. He used his cane. He did it once to my feet too. Whenever I went against his rules. That was before the squad started to protect me from him."

"They didn't Sasuke. They would have told you that, but Danzo would have just agreed to leave you alone. It's part of the conditioning."

"Kakashi said they were grooming me."

"Did you tell Kakashi about it?"

"My second week in the squad they had me kill ten people. It was a mission. Kakashi said to do as they said, that if I refused they would still complete the mission, but I would be tortured for going against them."

"He was right, they would have. Hunter-Nins don't ever fail a mission. They are trained to kill themselves if they are too injured. As hard as it was, you made the right call."

"Every time I killed one they told me how proud they were. That I was going to get to be a part of their family. That they would protect me from Danzo and they would train me. The next day they brought me to this special training room in the Hokage Tower. They said I had to pass one more test to be a part of the family. I had to survive eight hours of torture. I did it, but at the end they said I had to experience being raped. I could either pick one of them to do it or they were going to torture me for another eight hours. I knew I couldn't handle another eight hours so I picked the Lion to do it. I consented to it."

"No you didn't Ototo. You were forced into consenting. Did you tell anyone?"

"Kakashi found me in the shower. He figured it out. He brought me to the hospital because I was bleeding a lot. He tried to tell me what was going on. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. Kabuto told me it was training that every Hunter-Nin goes through, that it was nothing. He refused to report it. Kakashi found The Lion and he attacked him. Broke multiple bones in his face and threatened him to stay away from me. He tried so hard to keep me away from him. I don't even know how it happened."

"Tell me what happened Ototo. It might help."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Because the Lion told you not to?"

"It was a rule. I'm not supposed to break the rules." Sasuke said with a slight feared tone.

"He's not here anymore though. He can't hurt you Ototo. I'll protect you. Its ok, tell me what happened. It'll help your mind to talk about it."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath before he spoke. "It was two months ago. They said it was a mission, but I don't even know if it was now. They said we had to eliminate a tent village. They said they were all killers and criminals that were working towards attacking one of the Great Nations. We were to kill them all, even the children. I didn't want to, but they said they would have to tell Danzo about it and I would be placed in a cell to be tortured for months. I killed forty-three people that night, twenty-three were children. All asleep in their bed. I don't remember the journey back. He took me to his apartment and got me in the shower. He came in the shower with me and kept touching me. He called me a murderer, a child murderer. Told me he loved me, that he was the only one who could love me after what I did. Said Kakashi would hate me and be disgusted by me if he found out. He got mad at one point when he thought I called him a pervert. It took a few minutes to calm him back down. After he calmed down he told me I had to cut the pain away, Twenty-three cuts for every child I had killed. Then we got out and he brought me into his bedroom. He wouldn't let me get my clothes back on before he put me in the bed. We slept for four or five hours before we woke up. He started to touch me, told me I owed it to him for not making me go and report to Danzo. He told me he loved me and that it wasn't a big deal because we had already had sex."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Not that time. Just oral. He said we were dating and there were ground rules I had to follow. We couldn't tell anyone, he needed to be in charge in the bedroom and I couldn't be around Kakashi. Said he was a danger to our relationship and to him. I agreed. I knew Kakashi would hate me if he found out what I did. We were together almost two months. The things I let him do to me. The things I let them do to me. They had sex with me. I let them. It even felt good, why did it feel good? My mind keeps telling me I wanted it, but I don't think I did. I'm so confused."

Sasuke had tears going down his cheeks. Itachi pulled his brother into his arms and held him as he cried.

"It felt good because of the hormone. They took advantage of you. It's not your fault. You need to remember that. You're going to be confused for a little while, but once the hormone is out of your system you'll be able to think clearly. We'll get through this together little brother, I promise you. They can't hurt you anymore."

"I believed him. I thought I loved him, that he loved me. Kakashi found out about a month ago; he tried to get me to talk to him, to get me to understand. Danzo put a restraining order against him. He had to stay thirty feet away from me, but he didn't care. He came to my apartment and risked his freedom and career just to talk to me. I was moving, the Lion said it wasn't safe for me to be there, that I had to be placed in an ANBU safe house. The squad walked in on us and they grabbed him. I let them put him in jail. He spent a week in a cell because of me. The Lion had told him that I had killed those people and the children. Kakashi said he didn't care, but I couldn't believe him. That was the last time I saw him."

"Kakashi is a good man. He won't hold anything that happened against you. He's too smart for that. Did you see him before you left?"

"No. I thought he hated me. I overheard the Council talking about me finding out the truth about the Clan. They were worried that I would get ahold of the records. I heard Danzo say where they were and that I would only be able to find them with my Sharingan. I snuck in that night and grabbed both files. After I found out that I was pregnant I went to the Lion's apartment. I thought he would know what to do, that he would protect me. He was there with the rest of the squad. I stood on the balcony and I was about to go in when I overheard them talking. They knew. They were joking about it, making fun of me for it. Said I was disgusting and a freak. I went back to the apartment and I was going to kill them. I had a kunai right at my stomach, but I couldn't do it. I saw the ultrasound picture from my ten week scan. I fell in love with them. After that all I could think about was getting to you, that you would protect them. I didn't even think about telling Kakashi. I didn't even think about how impossible it would be to find you. I just knew I had to. I collected what few things I had and left my ANBU gear on the coffee table. Along with my forehead protector slashed and a note that said I knew what they did and he wouldn't get them. The file said the Akatsuki base was in the Earth territory. When I got there I was hiding in a cave when Tenzo found me. He knew you were innocent. He had overheard the Council talking about it a couple years ago. He told me where you were and he stayed with me for a couple of days. One of the squads caught up to us. He told me to run and not to stop. I don't even know if he's alive. Can you find out?"

"I can try. I'm sure he's ok. You made the right decision to run Sasuke. That was your only chance, you had to take it. I'm sure Kakashi is worried about you. I can leave him a note letting him know you are ok. At least he won't have to worry about you."

"Ok."

"We need to wash your hair then you can sleep."

Itachi went and pulled the plug and then put fresh water into the tub. He started to wash Sasuke's hair as he changed the topic.

"We're going to need to get you some new clothes that will fit better. Once you start to feel better in a couple of days we can go into the village and find you some."

"Does it always rain here?"

"Everyday except Sunday. It's a technique that Pain has. He infuses his chakra into the rain clouds and the rain. When the rain hits an object it allows Pain to know if an intruder is in the area. He'll also do it when he is away from the village to offer added protection. He'll keep the rain going for a few more days until Konoha is dealt with. Orochimaru will need to be dealt with as well, but he's not dumb enough to try and sneak in. He's no match for Pain."

"There's actually a technique like that? How does he do it?"

"It's called the rain tiger at will technique. I'm not sure how he learnt it. You could always ask him, though I'm not sure if he would tell you. He doesn't talk much and when he does it's to Konan. From what I've heard they have both changed a lot after Yahiko's death. The three of them were friends when they were younger. Pain witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of Konoha ninja. When Pain was younger Madara gave Pain his eyes and for a long time no one knew about it because his hair always covered his eyes."

"Why would he do that? How did Madara even get the rinnegan?"

"I'm not sure. No one is, at least none alive, I don't even know why Madara gave Pain his eyes. Konan found Pain on the streets and brought him to be with her and Yahiko. Yahiko started the Akatsuki and after his death Pain took over, but used Yahiko's body as one of his Six Paths, the Deva Path. He often uses him as the face of the Akatsuki."

"What do the Six Paths do?"

"For Pain he is able to place a black receiver into six bodies where those bodies can use his chakra. Pain has a great deal of chakra, like most Uzumaki. It's why he is considered a God. Even in his weakened state he is extremely powerful."

Itachi finished washing Sasuke's hair and now he was all clean. Itachi pulled the plug and helped to get Sasuke out of the tub. He had Sasuke sit on the side of the tub as he wrapped a towel around him. He took another towel and lightly dried Sasuke's hair. With that done he then helped Sasuke to get dressed before he pulled out some gauze to wrap Sasuke's arms. He bent down and quickly wrapped Sasuke's arms.

"We should keep these wrapped for another week to ensure they don't get infected."

Sasuke just gave a tired nod and once his arms were wrapped. Itachi helped Sasuke to walk back to the bed. Sasuke laid down on his left side once again. Itachi walked around to the other side and got into the bed behind Sasuke. He pulled the covers over them and Itachi placed his right arm over Sasuke's stomach and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because this is screwing up your mission. Because I wasn't smart enough to see through everyone's lies. Because I didn't figure this out sooner."

"None of that is your fault. As for my mission you didn't screw it up. I started doubting the mission a couple of years ago. The organization was not what Danzo had told me it was. Pain wants peace, he's just going about it slightly questionably. He's an anti-hero, but even an anti-hero can change if it helps with their goal. Even if I had to, I wouldn't be able to win. Pain is too strong. The only way he is going to die is if he purposely uses too much chakra and dies from it. There is no killing him."

"What do we do then? I don't think I could go back to Konoha."

"Then we don't go back. We don't have to decide right now. We can figure all of that out after the twins are born."

"I'll go wherever you want. When it's time it's your decision. This time around you get to decide how your life is going to turn out. You've always had to do as you were told. For once you get to decide how it plays out. Promise me Niisan."

"I promise Ototo. Now sleep. Give your body what it needs."

"Good night Aniki."

"Good night Ototo."

Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed his body to finally relax. He had no idea what was to come, but at least now he could get some sleep knowing he was safe. That him and his children were safe. Itachi summoned his crow and gave it instructions to find Kakashi. With that done Itachi closed his eyes and softly napped. He was slowly getting more tired throughout the days. Some days were worse than others, for the most part he was able to get by with his medication and proper care of himself. He would need to take even better care of himself and watch his chakra use to get him further. He would need to discuss with Sasuke what was going on with his health and what that would mean for Sasuke. He would talk to him later once he was more rested. He had a lot he would need to figure out, but that could wait until tomorrow.

Itachi woke up not long later when he heard the door open. He saw that it was Konan and she placed the medicine down on the counter as she whispered.

"Vitamins and medication to help settle his stomach. He should take one vitamin a day and take a pill when he feels sick."

"Thank-you."

Konan gave a nod and she headed out. Itachi closed his eyes once again and roughly two hours later he was opening them as the door opened once again. He saw that it was Kisame and he gently closed the door before he made his way over to the left side of the bed. He leaned down and placed a kiss to Itachi's cheek as he whispered.

"Sleep. We can talk about it later."

"The ANBU?"

"Tenzo wasn't in it. They weren't Hunters either. They ran after the first one was killed. Cowards. The file is safe with your crazy cat lady. Are the pups ok?"

"Perfectly healthy. He has pneumonia, dehydration and slightly malnourished from being sick so much. They molested him, conditioned him."

"Fucking bastards. We'll kill em all." Kisame said with an edge to his voice.

"Pain wants to talk about it first in the morning. They all need to die, even the Council."

"We'll make it happen. You're tired, give your body what it needs. I'll stay on guard."

"Hn."

Itachi closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall into a deep sleep knowing that Kisame would protect them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan stood next to Pain as he sat back on his throne looking out at the village.

"I was able to get the vitamins and medication. He should start to feel better in a couple of days. You were very nice to the boy and Itachi." Konan started.

"Was I supposed to be mean to a twelve year old boy in his position?"

"No, but you didn't have to be nice either. You could have kicked him out and punished Itachi for the breach. Instead you are allowing Sasuke to stay as long as he likes, even if that means we have babies here. Are you thinking that Itachi's loyalties will lie fully with you and not his village anymore?"

"I knew Itachi was a spy when he came into the organization. It was not a concern of mine what he was reporting back to Danzo. There was nothing they could do about us. It became less of a concern when Itachi started to get sick from his Sharingan. Now though that village he swore to defend has done unspeakable things to the only person he loves in this world. His loyalty lies with Sasuke, not with the village. Anyone that has the power and the ability to protect Sasuke and now those babies is who Itachi will stand beside. I gained a very powerful soldier and another Uchiha who could be just as powerful with the right training, maybe more. Keeping the little one safe is within my best interest."

"And I would believe all of that. And you are definitely right about your assessment. However, that is not why you are doing this. That's not why you were gentle with him and came to his defence when he didn't want to talk about the harder things that happened to him. You felt something. What was it Nagato?"

"He felt familiar. I had every intention of forcing him to leave, but his eyes stopped me. I felt connected to him, I feel connected to him. I don't know why. I don't feel this way about anyone, especially some child that I don't know."

"Maybe he reminds you of someone. Or maybe you are seeing what Tahiko saw in you when we took you in. Whatever the reason, it's not a bad thing for you to feel something towards someone."

"I shouldn't feel anything towards him. He's a stranger and bringing us complications."

"Feelings are stupid that way. And any complications with Konoha or Orochimaru can be dealt with. It's not like we gained an enemy, they were already there. Don't overthink things. He'll be here for a long while you can see what happens. Or you can avoid him, but I think he would benefit from having you around."

"He has Itachi."

"He is going to have twins. He's going to need more than one person protecting him and them. That person could be you."

"And why would I want it to be?"

"Don't know. See how it plays out. Let nature take its course and see what happens."

"I have more important matters to focus on."

"What will you do about Konoha and Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru has to be dealt with."

"Last time we tried to assassinate him he survived."

"Sending Itachi would be risking him getting sick in the middle of the fight."

"He needs an eye transplant with Sasuke. He won't do it with him pregnant."

"Can he last?"

"He's got years left in him assuming we can keep him from any serious fights. You'll need to keep him closer to home. He is surviving fine with the medication and willpower, but if he has to feed chakra to Sasuke it will make him weaker faster. The more he uses chakra the further the disease spreads."

"He'll want to be close to Sasuke anyways. We have years before we can strike. Can you transplant their eyes into each other?"

"I can yes. A month after Sasuke gives birth he will be strong enough for that level of surgery. Until then you need to place him on pause. Someone else will need to deal with Orochimaru."

"I'll send Tobi and Zetsu. They are more than capable of handling it. I'll speak with Itachi regarding Konoha."

"He'll want to take the Council out and possibly the Third. Not to mention the squad. That many powerful fights wouldn't be good for him. His love for his brother though won't allow for him to sit back and do nothing,"

"I can send the Deva Path with him. He'll have enough backup."

"That would be striking a war with Konoha."

"Not necessarily. If the Third is alive he will be able to cover it all up and make it justified."

"The only way he'll leave the Third alive is if he had nothing to do with what happened to his brother."

"There's a very real possibility that he didn't. He does not come across as a cold hearted man."

"He ordered a thirteen year old to commit genocide against his whole family."

"Genocide was going to happen regardless. He saw a way to protect his brother. The Uchiha were planning a Coup, killing them was a strategic move. Pissing Itachi off by hurting his brother isn't. Only Danzo would be that stupid and arrogant to think he could get away with it."

"Then hopefully that is what Sasuke tells him. How did you know he was molested?"

"The pain was radiating through him. Along with shame and confusion. He's going to struggle with this for a long time. At least there is one more child safe in this world."

Konan hummed as she leaned against the side of Pain's throne. They stayed just like that watching over the village. It was theirs to protect and they were going to do exactly that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo stood in front of the Council and the Hokage. He had just been brought here by the ANBU squad that had approached him five days ago. He knew that the Council and the Third were not going to be happy. He didn't care though. He had made the right decision to help Sasuke and get him to a safe place. He hoped that Sasuke had made it to Itachi safely.

"You let Uchiha Sasuke escape. You helped him evade capture. Then you fought an ANBU squad. Explain yourself." Koharu demanded.

"There is no explanation for this behaviour. Beg for your life." Danzo said furious that they had lost Sasuke.

"No." Tenzo said with confidence.

"You need to explain your actions. Now." The Third demanded.

"I found Sasuke within the Earth territory. He informed me that he found documentation that Danzo was going to capture him, lock him away in a chakra proof cell in the catacombs and then torture him until he was submissive to him. I decided it would be better for Sasuke to be with Itachi. I told him where the Akatsuki base was and traveled with him until the ANBU squad caught up. I fought them to give Sasuke some time to get ahead. I didn't fatally wound any of them and stopped once I felt I was at risk of hurting them."

"And you expect us to believe that you would allow Uchiha Sasuke to be with his traitor brother just like that? That you would believe the Uchiha's lies without any proof." Homura said.

"He was telling the truth. I stand by my decision and I would do it again."

"Then you will be sentenced to death." Danzo snapped.

"No I won't be. You are going to release me from the ANBU and put me into rotation for Jounins. You are not going to do anything to me."

"You are more insane than you know if you think we would let you get away with this disgrace." Koharu said.

"Even if Sasuke believed he would be placed in a cell and tortured. That doesn't give him a reason to deflect from the village. He should have come to me if he was having a problem." The Third said.

"How could he come to you? You didn't do anything to protect him from the ANBU. He also found the file on Uchiha Itachi, including the information about how you all ordered genocide against his family." Tenzo said calmly as if they were talking about the weather.

"How dare you make an outrageous accusation." Danzo roared.

"It's not an accusation. I overheard the Council talking about it a couple of years ago. That's why you are going to do as I've said. Otherwise I am going to release that information to the village. I'm sure they won't be impressed with losing such a powerful Clan. Not to mention learning how you had a thirteen year old boy kill his family. And before you think about it, I have backup plans in place so if something does happen to me the village will still be notified as well as the other Great Nations. As you know that will cause another Ninja War."

"What are you asking?" The Third asked knowing that Tenzo was not bluffing. He knew too much.

"You can't be serious. You are going to let him get away with this disrespect." Danzo said outraged.

"We have no choice. He knows too much. We can't kill him at risk of it getting out." Homura commented.

"I only want to be placed back as a Jounin and do my job just like the rest of them. As long as you don't do anything to harm me no one will know."

"That's all? You could ask for anything." Koharu said skeptical.

"I could, but there wouldn't be a point in asking something from the dead. Sasuke has made it to Itachi which means it won't take long before Sasuke tells him everything that happened and he comes here. He might leave the Hokage alive, but you three are good as dead for what you have done to his brother. I'm also not a greedy person."

"Itachi wouldn't dare go against us." Danzo said confidently.

"That was before you turned his baby brother into a Hunter-Nin and allowed him to be tortured and raped by the squad. I'm thinking he's not going to be very understanding. Especially when you factor in him killing his family just to ensure Sasuke would live. You three are dead men walking just as the Hunter squad. Do we have a deal?"

"You are to stay quiet about all of this. If you breach that agreement we will renege on ours. You will be removed from the ANBU and placed within the Jounin Ranks. I'll let you know when a mission comes in for you." The Third said. They had no choice in the matter and Tenzo was now the least of their problems.

"You are really going to let him get away with this?" Danzo asked.

"We have no choice. Your lose tongues have put our backs against a wall." The Third said not impressed at all with his Council.

"I agree to the terms." Tenzo said.

"Dismissed then. Return your gear later and pick up a Jounin uniform." The Third said.

Tenzo gave a bow before he turned and headed out. The Third turned his attention to the Council.

"How could you three be this foolish to talk about the Clan openly?"

"We were in Danzo's office. It was supposed to be safe." Homaru said back.

"And now because of you three being idiots we now have Uchiha Itachi coming here for our heads. I told you Danzo whatever plan you had for Sasuke to let it go. That it wasn't worth it. Now we have lost both Uchihas and there is no telling where Itachi's loyalty now lies." The Third said.

"We had nothing to do with it. We were away for the whole time practically." Koharu said.

"I'm not sure Itachi will truly care. An attack on Sasuke by one of us is an attack on Sasuke by all of us. He'll come for blood." The Third said.

"We have to get to him first then." Homura stated.

"And how do you plan on doing that. No one can get into Amegakure without being detected. Pain has that place locked down. No one can get in and anyone who manages it always dies. They don't call Pain a God for nothing." Koharu argued back.

"We need to do something. We can't just sit here waiting to die." Homura said back.

"I don't plan on it. I'm calling all of the squads back and removing the threat placed on Sasuke's head. I am not going to give Itachi any more reason to want me dead. And I will be searching the catacombs and I better not find a cell in them." The Third said as he looked at Danzo for the last past.

"Having a cell in the catacombs makes sense when dealing with a dangerous criminal. Even if you did find one it doesn't mean I was going to put the Uchiha in it." Danzo said calmly, but the Third knew he was bullshitting.

"I would suggest you three try and run as far as you can before Itachi arrives, because he will. Get out of my office I have work to do to try and fix this mess." The Third said dismissively and feeling slightly overwhelmed. He had no idea any of this was going to be dropped on him and now he needed to try and fix this mess and hope Itachi was in a forgiving mood when he showed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo immediately left the Hokage's office and grabbed a Jounin uniform. He went home real quick to get changed before he headed back out. He needed to speak with Kakashi and he was hoping he would be able to catch him. He had no idea if Kakashi would still be in the village or if he was passing through yet, but he was hoping to speak with him so wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke. Tenzo didn't know for a fact that Sasuke was with Itachi, but the fact that it had been five days and he wasn't in the village meant there was a very good chance of it. Tenzo went to Kakashi's apartment first and was pleased to find the door unlocked. He saw Kakashi walking out of his bedroom dressed, but with wet hair. The hopeful look on his face dropped the second he saw that it was Tenzo and not Sasuke.

"Sorry it's just me." Tenzo said.

"I'm on my way back out. I've searched the south, but I haven't picked up any trace of Sasuke yet." Kakashi said as he went around collecting his things.

"I found him. He's safe, at least I'm confident that he is."

"Where did you find him? Where is he?"

"I found him on the outskirts of the Earth territory. He was looking for the Akatsuki base only it was a false location."

"He went to Itachi. Why would he do that?" Kakashi said trying to figure it out himself.

"Because he found out the truth behind the Clan's death. What I'm about to tell you is top level classified. No one is supposed to know. This information is how I'm not being sentenced to death right now. The Council and the Third ordered genocide against the Clan. Had Itachi do it. Itachi's only condition was that they leave Sasuke alone. They couldn't hurt him. Sasuke found the file in Danzo's records room and left. He also found Danzo's plan to place him in a special chakra proof cell in the catacombs and torture him into submission."

"That can't be possible. They would never order a child to do that. He was a thirteen year old boy. Why would the Third ever agree to something like that?" Kakashi said clearly in shock by the news.

"I don't know. I overheard the Council talking about it a couple of years ago. It was something about stopping another war."

"He should have come to me. I would have helped him. I damn well wouldn't have let him do that to his own family."

"You know what Itachi was like Senpai. He was too mature for his own good. His love for Sasuke drove him to do it. It was the only way he could ensure Sasuke would live. He's on a mission right now for the Akatsuki. Though what they hope to find I don't know. It's a group of S-Class criminals doing missions for the poor. Hardly seems mission worthy unless it's a threat against our economy."

"How was Sasuke?"

"Sick as hell. He wouldn't have lasted much longer if I hadn't found him when I did. I was able to get him to trust me enough to let me take him to Amegakure. He slept on my back for two days before an ANBU squad approached us. I told him how to get there and the best way to go to stay undetected. I fought the squad off for as long as I could to give Sasuke a head start. That was five days ago. He should be there by now. He wasn't brought in by any other squad. He made it to Itachi."

"What if Itachi wasn't there? He could have been grabbed by someone. You didn't actually see him get there."

"Even if Itachi wasn't there he is still his little brother. They wouldn't have touched him. We can go and check, but with all of the rain we are never going to be able to pick up his scent. And no one is able to get inside that village undetected you know that. The second we enter Pain will have his men all over us."

"We can't just sit here and hope he made it. What if he's injured and fell? He could be dying."

Before anymore could be said there was a tap at the window. They both turned to see a crow with a Mangekyou Sharingan eye staring at them. Kakashi let out a breath of relief as he went over to the window and opened it.

"Tell him thank-you." Kakashi said to the crow.

The crow cawed before it flew away.

"What was that?" Tenzo asked.

"Itachi's little secret. He has Sasuke. That was his way of telling me."

"I guess that means he's not mad at you."

"He has no reason to be. He must have gotten the story from Sasuke. It wouldn't surprise me if he was here within the next few days. He's going to kill the Council and quite possibly the Hokage."

"He's definitely going to kill the Hunters. And they all deserve it for what they have done to Sasuke or ignored happening to him."

"At least he is safe, that's all that matters. Itachi won't let anything happen to him. He'll even be able to help him through what happened. There are worse places he could be. Konoha or Orochimaru can't get to him there. I'm not happy about him being around that many S-Class criminals, but at least he's safe."

"It's curious why he didn't come to you or to the Hunters. He went straight for Itachi."

"He was operating on emotions. The strongest emotions he has ever had was connected to Itachi. The same for Itachi. They have a bond that is unbreakable. Something I am very grateful for in this moment. I'll wait a few days and then reach out with one of my hounds."

"At least he made it. And Itachi is there with him. They can get him looked at and back to being healthy again. It's something at least Senpai."

"Any step in the right direction is a win for me where Sasuke is concerned."

"All we can do is wait now and see how this will play out."

"And be ready for when they need help getting out."

Kakashi had no idea how any of this was going to play out. But he was going to make sure he was ready to support them when the time came for them to get out of the Akatsuki. He wasn't going to let them do this on his own, they had been on their own enough in their lives. This time around they were going to have support whether they want it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around six in the morning when Sasuke started to wake up. He heard Itachi coughing behind him and he turned slightly as Itachi got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sasuke could hear Itachi hacking away and it sounded terrible. He looked over and saw Kisame next to them who was grabbing Itachi's medicine from his cloak pocket.

"He's sick?" Sasuke asked.

"He is. We'll talk to you about it in a minute. I'm going to take care of him, you rest here."

Kisame got up as Sasuke spoke. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine, it's like this once he wakes up. Don't worry." Kisame said as he patted Sasuke's knee.

Kisame headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him quickly so Sasuke couldn't see Itachi coughing up blood. Kisame placed the medicine down on the counter as Itachi was bent over the sink coughing up blood. There was some already in the sink and Itachi had his left arm bent up a clear sign he was in pain. Kisame went over and cupped his hands and started to pound against Itachi's back to help free the blood from his lungs. Itachi started to cough up more blood easier now and after a few minutes he coughed up a bunch of blood into the sink but he was able to take a deep breath once again. There was blood all in the sink and Itachi had some going down both sides of his mouth. It was like this everytime he woke up. The blood always built up while he was sleeping. The two of them had gotten into a routine with it. Kisame grabbed a cloth to wash the blood off Itachi's face.

"Thank-you."

"I think we've managed to freak the kid out."

"I need to tell him. I was hoping to wait a few days when he was in better shape."

"He's not gonna wait a few days."

"I know. I'll tell him."

"How are you feeling?"

Itachi started rinsing out the sink as he answered. "Same as always. I need to be more careful from now on. I can't be taking any risks."

"We'll be careful. You both can do the eye transplant once Sasuke gives birth and you'll be back to being healthy. You just gotta watch how much chakra you use."

"Sasuke needs my chakra. The twins take his chakra for themselves, it happens with all Uchiha that are pregnant. I'll need to feed my chakra into the twins to keep Sasuke from dying. I'll need to stay close by until they are born."

"I'm sure Pain has already come to that conclusion. You need to take your pill."

Itachi picked up the pill bottle and took his daily medicine. With any luck it would be enough to get him through until he could get the transplant. Kisame leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Itachi's lips before he pulled back and spoke.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

Once they were both ready they headed back out of the bathroom and into the room once again. Sasuke was sitting up and rubbing his right calf.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked as he went over to the bed.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked ignoring Itachi's question.

"I'm fine. I'll explain. Now what is wrong with your leg?"

"It keeps cramping."

"You're still dehydrated. Your IVs are empty I'll go and get Konan. She might want to have you on more." Kisame said as he poured Sasuke a glass of water and put a straw in it. Itachi sat on the end of the bed and started to massage Sasuke's calf.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he took the cup.

Kisame headed out and made sure he took his time. He knew that Itachi would use this time to talk to Sasuke about his illness.

"What are you sick with?" Sasuke asked.

"It's complicated."

"Is it the Uchiha disease?" Sasuke was afraid of the answer but he needed to hear it.

"It is. You know about it?"

"Kakashi told me. That means there's no cure."

"There is one cure that I was not willing to do, but given the circumstances with the twins, I'll have to do it now."

"What is it? You got it from the Mangekyo Sharingan, does that mean I'm sick?"

"Do you have the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Couple of months now. It showed after the tent village. I haven't used it, Kakashi said it would be too dangerous for me too. It hurt so bad. It felt like my eyes were melting, I had blood running down my face. Kakashi found me and had to force the change in my eyes just to make it stop. Does it always hurt?"

"No, it shouldn't hurt at all unless you are using it for too long. It hurt that much for you to have it activated once means it's extremely powerful. You can't be using it Ototo. It would drain your chakra and could make you sick. It could even kill you and the babies."

"I won't use it. How do we make you better? How sick are you?"

"My lungs get blood in them that I need to cough up. My left arm can hurt and I can get tired. It's worse when I use more chakra as it feeds the disease. What happens is when our chakra gets too powerful for our body to be able to control it. The only way to cure it is by obtaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"How do you get that?

"I would need to take your eyes and implant them into me."

"Oh." Sasuke said slowly.

"I wasn't going to do it, to put you at risk, but with everything that just happened and now you will need it as well. We can do an eye transplant together. You would get mine and I would get yours. We'll both be free of the disease and we'll have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. We can do it after you give birth once your body has had the chance to recover."

"Will you be ok until then?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not that far into it. I can wait months. I'll speak with Pain about not going out on missions that would require me to use much chakra. He'll understand and keep me close by for you. We'll both make it through. Some days I might be more tired than others, but I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. How is your leg?"

"Better, thanks."

"How are you feeling? You still have a fever." Itachi said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"Honestly, like crap. My stomach isn't too happy either."

"Konan has a pill for you that you can take. You might want to until you feel better."

Itachi got up and went over to the other side. He grabbed the medication and handed a pill to Sasuke. Sasuke took it without complaint and placed the cup down on the side table.

"You need sleep. You'll start to feel better soon little brother."

Sasuke gave a nod and laid back down just as the door opened. Kisame and Konan walked into the room.

"How are you feeling today Sasuke?" Konan asked.

"Still sick."

"He just took a stomach pill. He still has a fever and his legs are cramping." Itachi added.

"Your body is still dehydrated. The twins are taking everything from him that they haven't been able to get in the past couple of weeks. I'll get you set up with two more IVs and that should help get you up to a good level and cut off the worst of the pneumonia. You'll be here for a few more hours and then you can go to an actual room. You do need to start eating something today though. You have to start getting weight onto you to feed the twins. I don't care what you eat, but you need to eat something."

"I will soon."

Konan went and got the IVs changed as she spoke to Itachi. "Pain is expecting you."

"I know."

"Don't keep him waiting."

"It's ok I'm fine. It's important you should go." Sasuke said, not wanting Itachi to upset Pain.

"I got him." Kisame said softly to Itachi.

"I won't be long. Try and sleep."

Itachi put the covers back over Sasuke before he headed out. He knew he needed to talk to Pain, but he also didn't like the idea of leaving Sasuke alone in his state. Itachi headed out knowing that Sasuke was safe with Kisame. Itachi made his way up to Pain's location. He walked into the large open room and saw that Pain was looking out at the village, making it rain once again.

"Anything?" Itachi asked as he made his way over to Pain.

"Nothing. They most likely don't know he's here yet."

"Tenzo, an ANBU, he helped Sasuke get to me. He had to fight an ANBU squad, that was six days ago. It's possible Konoha knows where Sasuke is, but too afraid to breach these walls."

"What do we know for certain?"

"That Danzo, Orochimaru and Kabuto were involved with the pregnancy. From what Sasuke has told me the Third and the rest of the Council weren't aware of it, but they aren't clean in it either. They didn't do anything to get him out of the Hunter Squad or stop the squad from hurting him."

"Your village has betrayed you. You did as you were told and killed your family and then came here to spy on us. All you asked was that they protect your brother and they failed. Some went out of their way to hurt him."

"You've known all along. Yet, you still let me be here, why?"

"Anything you could have reported back wouldn't have been a threat to me. Keeping you within the organization was worth the risk. Each of you could betray the organization, it's a risk I have taken into account each time. With you, it was only a matter of time before the village betrayed you. Any village that sends a thirteen year old in to kill his whole family is bound to betray him. The past doesn't matter, what matters is the future and what you plan on doing about it. Where does your loyalty lie now?"

"My loyalty lies where it always has and always will be, with Sasuke. I did what I did to keep the peace. I still wish to see peace in the world. I believe in the organization, I believe in you Pain. I think if done right we can achieve peace for the world and those innocent within it."

"I believe you. You and your brother are powerful assets for me to have. What his role will be can be discussed once he is no longer pregnant. I am sending Tobi and Zetsu to take care of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Danzo needs to be dealt with and so does the Council. Even if they didn't participate, you can't kill one without starting a war with Konoha. Hunter-nins can be killed. The question is the Third. What do you wish to do about him?"

"I don't know. He didn't put Sasuke there, he tried to get him out, but he still didn't protect him like he was supposed to. Killing a Hokage is different though. Even if I could kill him, there is no guarantee who would take his place and what that person would do regarding Sasuke's status."

"It would be better to leave him in play and use him to protect your brother and yourself after the Council is killed. Konan has advised me that we need to be careful with the amount of chakra you are using. Sasuke will also need your chakra to keep him and the twins alive. You'll need to stay within the village until they are born."

"That was my plan. I've spoken with Sasuke about the disease and he has agreed to doing the transplant after he gives birth. Sasuke has his Mangekyo Sharingan, he hasn't used it yet, but the disease could already be inside of him."

"It most likely is. I'll speak with Konan about it so she can better monitor him. She was confident that she would be able to do a double transplant with each of you after the twins are born. Killing the Council and the Hunters will take a lot out of you. There's no guarantee one of them couldn't get lucky and kill you. If you insist that you are the one to confront them then I'll send Deva Path with you as back up."

"Can you handle the strain it would put on your body?"

"I'm fine. It would take two days to get there, one day to deal with it and two days back. Your brother will have to stay here for obvious reasons. I can leave Kisame behind if it makes you feel better."

"It would yes. He just doesn't know anyone right now. Kisame can also cook."

"You leave in an hour. The bedroom beside yours is available for him to move into."

"Thank-you, I appreciate everything you have done for him."

"He's your family, I can understand family."

Itachi gave a nod and made his way out of the room. He would easily be ready to leave within an hour, but he needed to speak with Sasuke and Kisame first. He didn't really want to leave Sasuke for five days, but he didn't have a choice. He needed to take care of this to ensure that Sasuke and the twins would be safe. Then he would be able to be here with Sasuke for the remainder of his pregnancy. They had a lot they would need to figure out when he returned for the twins' future. Itachi arrived back at the medic room. He walked in and saw that Konan was gone and Sasuke was resting on his left side with Kisame sitting beside him in a chair. Sasuke opened his eyes when the door opened.

"Is everything ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything is fine. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. The medicine makes me sleepy. Konan said I should rest as much as my body tells me."

"She also checked his chakra levels, he's in a good spot right now." Kisame added.

"Good. You should sleep little brother. I just need a moment to speak with Kisame."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kisame got up and followed Itachi out of the room. Itachi closed the door, but he made sure he kept his voice soft so Sasuke wouldn't over hear.

"I'm leaving with Deva Path within the hour. We're going to Konoha to eliminate the Council and the Hunters. We'll be gone for five days. I know this is a lot to ask, but can you stay with him?"

"You don't ever have to ask Itachi. I'll keep him safe and make sure he is taken care of. Don't worry about him, you focus on coming back alive. Even with Deva, it won't be easy on you. What about the Hokage?"

"Pain thinks it would be better to use him to ensure Sasuke's safety and I agree. From what Sasuke has told me he wasn't involved in this mess. He didn't protect him like he should, but he didn't directly cause him any pain. We're better off using him."

"Makes sense. I'll take care of him. Nothing will happen except his stomach getting bigger. I'll make sure he eats right and is resting. I'll get him set up in his room too. Which one?"

"The one next to mine is empty."

"Sasori must have moved for you. He seems to be on your side. Not sure about the others yet. I'll feel them out and see if any say anything to me before bringing the kid around em."

"Sasori is smarter than people give him credit for. The organization is divided, Sasori knows which side holds more power so he'll play on it."

"That's our side. The rest are either against Pain or yourself, or they go where the money is. What about Orochimaru?"

"He sent out Tobi and Zetsu to handle him and Kabuto. I'm not sure how successful they will be. Even if they do kill him Orochimaru has been known to fake his death. As long as Sasuke is in the village no one can get to him, not even Orochimaru. Try and keep him away from the others until I've returned. Fear is a powerful weapon."

"I have him, don't worry Itachi. Besides Pain will still be here, they won't do anything with Sasuke being under his protection. You focus on what you need to do. I got the pups."

"Thank-you."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that. I'm gonna go and get him something to eat for breakfast before he falls asleep."

"Maybe some oatmeal, he likes it with brown sugar in it."

"I'm on it."

Kisame leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Itachi's lips before he pulled back and headed off for the kitchen. Itachi allowed himself a moment to be grateful for Kisame before he headed into the room holding Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke was tired, but he was still awake. Itachi went and sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach as he spoke.

"I know you are tired, but try and stay awake for a little bit longer. Kisame went to get you some breakfast, oatmeal with brown sugar."

"That sounds good. I am a little hungry. You're leaving." Sasuke easily stated as he could see the worry and regret in Itachi's eyes.

"I have to, to ensure your safety. One of the Pains will be coming with me. We're leaving for Konoha very soon."

"You're going to kill the Council and the Hunters."

"I don't want you worrying about that."

"And I don't want anymore secrets between us. Please, I'm not seven anymore, you don't have to lie to me to protect me. You need to be honest with me, like I need to be with you. I'm old enough to hear the truth, even the hard truths."

"Yes you are. I'm sorry old habits. They need to be killed to ensure your safety and the twins. I'm going to leave the Hokage alive and make him back off on your search. Pain has sent Tobi and Zetsu to handle Orochimaru and Kabuto. I'll be gone five days. I'm only going to be there one day so hopefully I can find all of the Hunters and eliminate them. The Council is the priority. Kisame is going to stay close to you while I'm gone. You are safe here, but I don't like the idea of you being around some of the members just yet. I'm not sure where their loyalty lies."

"I thought they were loyal to Pain?"

"Not all of them. I'll explain more when I return I promise. For now stay close to Kisame. He is going to get you set up later in your bedroom, it'll be right next to mine. Kisame can also cook so if you are hungry he'll cook you something. When you are feeling up to it he can show you around the tower, but I want you to stay inside until I get back. Then I promise I will show you around the village and get you some stuff to help pass the time. I wasn't expecting to have to leave so soon, but it is better to deal with this now before too much time has passed."

"It's ok I understand. I'm pretty tired anyways I'll probably spend most of my time sleeping. Konan says my body needs time to catch up on all the sleep I've been losing. I'll make sure I eat properly and have energy for when you return. Just come back alive ok? We need you." Sasuke said as he placed his hand overtop of the one Itachi had on his stomach.

"And I need you three, so you stay safe too. If a member comes around and you don't feel comfortable with them walk away. Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger."

"I won't, I promise. You focus on what you need to do and I will be here resting and getting fat." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"You're feeling ok? Nothing feels different or off?"

"They're ok. Is it wrong or weird if I'm excited for what is to come?"

"I would be worried if you weren't excited. Soon enough they are going to be moving around and they can hear us. We'll be able to find out if they are boys or girls or one of each. I'm excited."

"Me too. When do you think we can find out their sex?"

"It's usually around sixteen weeks. We got about a month to go. When I get back we can talk about what you want to do in the future and where to live. We can figure all of that out after. We can eat junk food and get stupid excited about it all."

"Deal." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

The door opened and Kisame walked in with two bowls of oatmeal. He handed one to Itachi, as he knew Itachi hadn't eaten anything this morning or last night, and the other to Sasuke. Sasuke sat up as he spoke.

"Thank-you. I swear I won't make you cook for me the whole time."

"I like cooking. And you need to eat for the pups." Kisame turned to look at Itachi. "And you need to eat to come back to us."

"Thank-you."

"So you both have been partners the whole time?" Sasuke asked as he ate.

"No I was partnered with Juzo for a short period before he was killed. Then Kisame was recruited and partnered with me." Itachi answered.

"For the most part we've been partners though." Kisame added.

"Did you always get along? You both seem pretty close and know each other pretty well."

"We did not get along at first. There was some hostility, different personalities. But we are close now. We worked through it. Missions has a way of bringing people closer together." Itachi answered.

"You were on a Genin squad right? You must have seen that yourself." Kisame said.

"Ya I guess. Naruto and I didn't get along. He was the bottom of the class and I was the top so we got stuck together. He grew on me though. I technically died for him."

"You died for him? You must have been close." Kisame said.

"What do you mean you died?" Itachi asked.

"It wasn't a real death. We didn't know that at the time. We were in the Land of Waves actually fighting Zabuza and this other kid Haku."

"You fought the Demon?" Kisame asked.

"Kakashi did most of the fighting, but we did have to fight his water clone to free Kakashi from this water prison. Haku is how I unlocked my Sharingan in battle. He could do this blood limit with ice mirrors. He put me in this ice mirror prison and threw senbon needles at rapid speed. I couldn't keep up. At one point Naruto came in to help get me out, the idiot, but I was able to track Haku and I unlocked my Sharingan. Naruto had used too much chakra and he passed out. Haku went to throw a needle at a fatal spot that would hit Naruto. I protected him, but the needle went right through the middle of my chest. I technically died in Naruto's arms. I woke up at some point after the fight was over to find out Haku couldn't kill me. Haku died protecting Zabuza from Kakashi's chidori. Then Zabuza died from killing the mob that tried to kill him on the bridge."

"Wow, so that's how he went out. Still, the fact that you can say you fought the Demon and survived is impressive kid." Kisame said.

"You got lucky that Haku didn't have the heart of a killer. As for your Sharingan we need to have a small conversation about it."

"I know I can't use it."

"Yes, but you actually unlocked your Sharingan when you were seven. The night of the Clan's death. You stared back at me with your Sharingan."

"I did? I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't it was a traumatic night. You reactivated it with your fight against Haku, which is still impressive to do during battle. It's most likely why your Mangekyo Sharingan is already so strong, your body has had the Sharingan since you were seven."

"I had no idea."

"That means he has a lot of chakra in him doesn't it?" Kisame asked.

"It does yes and that is further proven by him being able to do the Great Fireball technique when he was seven. It's a Jounin level technique that requires a great deal of chakra." Itachi answered.

"Then that would mean those pups are taking a lot of chakra from him, if he already needed three chakra treatments. They are going to be powerful." Kisame said.

"I didn't think of that." Sasuke said.

"Neither did I. They will be powerful. Plus Kakashi is powerful himself and comes from a strong family. We'll need to keep an eye on how much chakra they are taking from you and once they are old enough they'll need to be trained. All of that can be worked out."

"I don't care how powerful they are. I just want them healthy and happy. I don't want them to grow up like we did, training from the time you could walk. I want them to explore different things and see what they like. If they wish to be a ninja that's their choice, but it's not one I'm going to make for them."

"And that is the best thing you can do Ototo." Itachi said warmly.

"See you are already sounding like a dad. You'll be a pro in no time." Kisame said.

"Ya now all I have to do is figure out how to feed, change and bathe them."

"I will be there to help you. I raised you when you were a baby. It's not that hard." Itachi placed his empty bowl down on the side table. "Thank-you that was good. I didn't realise I was hungry."

"This is good." Sasuke said as he finished his.

"Have you noticed your taste buds changing?" Kisame asked.

"Looking back there were definitely signs that something was wrong. I was eating toast with just mayo on it."

"Ew." Itachi said.

"Ya or toasted peanut butter sandwiches with pickles in it. Chocolate chip muffins, like a dozen of them. I used to dip pickles in onion dip."

"There were definitely signs." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"Sugar tastes a lot better than it used to. Chocolate especially. I ate a slice of chocolate cake from the bakery once. It was the best thing I had ever eaten."

"The twins like chocolate, they are already smart." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Says the man that can't walk by a sweet shop without going in it." Kisame said with a smirk of his own.

"Still? You used to get in so much trouble for that growing up. You used to always drag me into them and try to get me to eat some of it. I never understood how you could eat so many sweets. Though now, I kinda understand your love for chocolate."

"I eat healthy. I train hard. Every now and then I like something sweet. It's my guilty pleasure and I'm allowed."

"Yes you are." Sasuke said with a warm smile. Itachi had been through so much in his life, especially when he was younger, he had no problem letting Itachi indulge in his sweet tooth.

"I need to get going. Listen to Kisame and be safe please Ototo."

"I will. And you be safe. We need you Aniki."

"I'll be back before you know it and then you are going to be stuck with me."

"Looking forward to it."

"You say that now but I plan on being very annoying when it comes to your health."

"That's ok."

Itachi gave Sasuke a hug that Sasuke easily welcomed and returned. He had missed Itachi's hugs. They always had a way of making him feel safe and loved.

"I love you." Sasuke said as Itachi pulled back. Itachi gave Sasuke a warm smile as he poked his forehead.

"See you soon Ototo."

"Good luck."

Itachi got up and Kisame walked him out of the room. Kisame closed the door and gave Itachi a warm smile.

"Be safe." Kisame said.

"I will. Keep an eye on him. He was cutting before he left. He didn't cut for the past two weeks, but he's been in survival mode. His mind might start to catch up to him."

"I'll keep an eye on him. Keep him company. Don't worry about them, I got them. You take care of those bastards."

"You're right. I'll see you in five days."

Kisame placed his hand on Itachi's neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Itachi easily returned the kiss and after a moment he pulled back. Kisame placed his forehead against Itachi's as he spoke.

"Come back to us."

"I promise."

With one more kiss Kisame pulled back.

"I will tell him about us. I just didn't want to drop that on him and then leave."

"I know you will. Take all the time you need. I don't care. See you when you get back."

"Good bye."

Itachi headed out and Kisame headed back into the room. He saw that Sasuke had finished eating and was sitting back against the pillows. Kisame went and sat back down as Sasuke spoke.

"Sorry you got stuck with babysitting duty."

"I'm not babysitting you, I'm keeping an eye on you. You scared the shit out of him. He can't be here right now for you, he has to take care of the Council. The least I can do for my partner is be here so he can focus on his mission."

"I'll try not to bug you."

"You don't bug me. And don't worry about asking me to make you something to eat. I'm used to taking care of him and I eat a lot too, so making you something isn't a big deal."

"I guess he still goes days without eating eh? He used to do that growing up. He'd get so focused on a mission or training he would forget to eat."

"He still does it. But it's dangerous with him being sick doing that. I make sure he eats and sleeps right. What about you? No hyper focus?"

"Reading. He found me when I was six, I had read a whole chapter book while he was away and I didn't realise it had been three days. The book was so good I couldn't put it down. He started leaving a timer in my room. Every three hours it would go off so I would snap out of it and eat something."

"Is that an Uchiha thing?"

"I think in different forms it is. I had an uncle who could meditate for a week straight and not even know it. Itachi is a born ninja. I am a born nerd. He used to say that together we make the perfect ninja."

"Muscle and mind. He's pretty smart though."

"He's very smart. Our minds are different, but they compliment each other. It'll be nice to get to know who he is now. I've missed him."

"He's missed you. He talked about you a lot. You being here will be good for him and for his health."

"Is it weird for you? Itachi loves me, so he doesn't care, but I am pregnant. You don't find that weird?"

"No. If you are worried about being a freak, don't be. First, normal is boring, no one likes boring. Second, I look like a shark, you got Sasori who plays with puppets all day. Two guys who can't die and end up sewing themselves back together all the time. A guy being pregnant ain't that weird here. Besides, male seahorses are the ones that carry their eggs around in their mouth until the babies are born. You're not the first male to have kids in the world. You are important to Itachi and so are your pups. That makes you three important to me. It's just that simple." Kisame said with a shrug.

"Itachi is lucky to have a good friend like you."

"You can talk to me too you know. I'm not one for judging. There really is nothing you could tell me that I haven't heard or heard worse. I'm a good listener."

"Thanks Kisame. I think I'm still in shock with everything right now."

"You will be. It'll take time, but your mind will work itself out. Get some sleep. Later we can move you into your actual room. Itachi is on one side and I'm on the other. You're nice and safe now."

"It feels safe here."

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sasuke gave a nod and moved to lay down. He was tired and it wasn't like he could do anything to help Itachi right now. He would rest up and be ready for when Itachi returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days when Itachi and Deva Path arrived on the outskirts of Konoha. They had stuck to the trees to keep hidden, not wanting to bring attention to themselves. They were just about to jump over the wall when they heard someone. They turned to look at the main gate and saw Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi was all but dragging Naruto to the front gate.

"Kakashi-Sensei I'm fine. Sasuke is out there, we need to find him. He could be in danger." Naruto complained.

"Naruto, the Hokage has called off the search and you can barely stand. You need rest and I need to find out what is going on. I'm sure Sasuke is safe." Kakashi said.

Itachi knew that Kakashi had seen his crow and it seemed like he didn't know anything more than what Sasuke had said.

"Why would he leave then? Maybe something happened on that specialized squad and he's in danger. We need to find him." Naruto argued back.

"You need rest before you end up in the hospital. I'll speak with the Third and see what is going on." Kakashi said, but then stopped and looked up into the trees. He thought he felt something.

"Can he sense us?" Deva asked.

"I don't know. If he does it is me and not you." Itachi answered.

"Sakura, take Naruto home. I will come and speak with you both once I know something." Kakashi said as he kept his eyes on where Itachi was standing.

"Yes Sensei." Sakura said.

"I'm fine." Naruto complained.

"Oh just do as you're told." Sakura said as she started to drag Naruto away.

Kakashi went and started to head towards the trees. He jumped up and landed where Itachi and Deva Path were standing. Itachi didn't bother to move, he knew Kakashi had spotted him.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. It was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

"Resting. He was pretty sick with pneumonia and dehydrated. He's on the mend now. He feels bad for what happened to you." Itachi answered.

"Tell him not to. I'm glad he's safe now. That's all I wanted. I tried Itachi."

"I know you did. I'm not here to kill you. He's not coming back. It's safer with me."

"If it's not safe here for him, I don't want him to come back. You're here to kill the Council?"

"And the Hunters. Is this you trying to stop us?"

"No. The Hunters aren't back yet though. The Third has pulled everyone back, but the Hunters have yet to return. I don't think Danzo has given up on his plan to capture Sasuke."

"I was looking to take them all out. I don't have time to wait around for them."

It was clear Itachi was not happy about not being able to get his hands on the Hunters.

"I'll take care of the Hunters when they get back. You focus on the Council."

"You are just going to allow him to kill your village's Council members?" Deva Path asked clearly skeptical.

"Some things can never be forgiven." Kakashi said as he looked right at Itachi.

Itachi could see it in his eyes, he knew the truth about the Clan, how he had no idea, but he knew.

"You know. How?"

"Tenzo over heard it a couple years ago. He just told me. I wish you had told me. I would have helped you. I would have been there for you."

"It wasn't your burden to carry. My priority was Sasuke, still is. I'll take care of the Council. I'll leave the Hunters to you."

"I'll take them out once they arrive. Is he safe?"

"He's always safe with me."

"Will you keep me updated on him?"

"If he wants me to. We need to get moving. We don't have long." Itachi said not looking to waste time standing here. He needed to take care of the Council so he could get back to Sasuke.

"Tell him that I'm not mad, that I still care about him."

Itachi just gave a nod and then him and Deva Path headed off. Kakashi had no idea how he felt about any of this. He wasn't too happy with having Sasuke living with S-Class criminals, but it was better than him being trapped by Danzo and being hurt by the Hunters. There was one thing that Kakashi did know for a fact, Itachi would protect Sasuke and get him better. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would be willing to still speak with him in some form. Kakashi still cared for him and wanted to make sure he was healthy and well looked after. If nothing else this was a step in the right direction for Sasuke and now he had the chance to heal from everything that happened to him. Itachi would take care of the Council and he would take care of the Hunters once they returned. Something Kakashi was looking forward to.

Itachi and Deva Path walked into Koharu's office. They had been able to go undetected so far and Itachi knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught. They had to do this quickly so they didn't have to deal with any ANBU. Itachi was glad to see that both Koharu and Homaru were in the office. Both held bags and Itachi knew the cowards were running. They just didn't move fast enough.

"Itachi." Koharu said shocked to see him.

"We had no idea." Homaru immediately said.

"We were gone for the whole time. We came back to discover what Danzo had done. We tried to talk him into moving Sasuke out of the ANBU. We didn't know." Koharu explained.

"You still failed to protect him. You sent out all ANBU squads to hunt him down and bring him back to this hell. A hell of being tortured and forced to kill. You thought I would let it go, let you get away with it?" Itachi said with a deadly anger in his voice.

"We had nothing to do with this Itachi. Think about this rationally. We don't want your anger. We would never do anything that would put our lives at risk. We can help you to fix this. You need us alive to correct this problem. Sasuke can be back in Konoha, back on Hatake's squad without any repercussions to him." Homaru said calmly trying to get Itachi to see reason.

"My brother will never step foot back within these walls if I have anything to do about it. Even if I would entertain allowing him to be back here, you aren't needed to make that happen. You sealed your fate when you returned and did nothing to protect my brother. Fight or accept your fate." Itachi pulled out his sword and waited to see what they would do.

"You would be betraying the village Itachi." Koharu tried to reason.

"The village betrayed me first. You should have left him alone. Decide."

Koharu and Homaru looked at each other. They didn't stand a chance against Itachi or whoever the other one was with him. They had no doubt that the other man would jump in should Itachi need it. They were too old for this. They both stood up straight and waited for what was to come. Itachi didn't even hesitate. He swung his sword, slashing their necks. They could have run, but that would make them cowards and they refused to die a coward. Itachi and Deva Path stood there and waited until they knew they were both dead before they moved on. Itachi knew Danzo wasn't about to stand there and die, he would fight, but Itachi was ready for it.

They walked into Danzo's office and Itachi quickly used a kunai and reflected the kunai that was thrown at them. He knew that Danzo would be able to sense him once he got close enough. He didn't care. He wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to his brother, what he allowed to happen to him.

"You are a fool for coming here." Danzo said as he stood in front of his desk ready for battle.

"You are a fool if you thought you could get away with what you did to my brother. All you had to do was stay away from him. Keep him safe and you had my loyalty. You screwed up the second you placed him on that squad."

"He was placed on an elite squad Itachi. You should be proud of him and what he has accomplished."

"Proud that you placed him within the Hunters to be forced into killing. To be tortured and raped. Molested by the leader. You knew I wouldn't approve, but you didn't care. You placing him within the ANBU is the least of your crimes. You impregnated him. You had a special cell built just so you could keep him locked away and force him to have children for the rest of his life. You were going to steal his children away from him, my nieces and nephews, and turn them into mindless killers. You were dead the second you even thought of doing something like that to him."

"Your Clan is being restore, you should be happy for that Itachi. If it was the cell that bothers you, we could discuss something else. This does not have to end this way. We can come to a new agreement that works for everyone." Danzo attempted to manipulate Itachi, but Itachi wasn't some idiot. He knew what Danzo was trying to do and it wasn't going to work.

"The only way this ends is with your death." Itachi said as he pulled out his sword.

"You are making a mistake Itachi. You can't beat me." Danzo said as he pulled his cloak and bandage off to show Itachi all of his Sharingan, including Shisui's eye.

Itachi was surprised to see how many Sharingan Danzo had stolen after the Clan's death, but he knew about Shisui's eye. Itachi was prepared though, because he also had back up should he need it. No one could defeat Pain.

"You caned my brother. You covered his back with scars. You are going to pay for every single mark on him. For every single life he was forced to take. For every single time those bastards touched him. You are going to pay for it all." Itachi said with a deadly rage that Deva Path had never heard before.

Deva Path stood back and waited to see if Itachi would be able to handle this fight. He knew Itachi was strong, next to Pain he was the strongest in the group. Still, Danzo had a lot of Sharingans and there was no telling what he could do with them. He would jump in should he need to. He watched as Itachi and Danzo fought. Itachi was holding his own, but he was having to use a great deal of chakra, something that could shorten his life and put Sasuke and the twins at risk. Deva Path threw in his own jutsus to help lessen the amount of chakra that Itachi had to use. He would let Itachi be the one to kill Danzo, Itachi had more than earned that right. He was just going to make sure Itachi would live long enough to get the eye transplant. If the organization was going to be successful and continue going Pain needed the Uchiha brothers. It would bring a higher name to the organization. Pain already got other missions because of Itachi being in his organization and the Uchiha name carried a powerful legacy. Two Uchihas would bring even more prestige to the organization. It also worked as insurance in case Tobi, Uchiha Madara, decided to go against what Pain's beliefs were. With a final swing of his sword Itachi watched as Danzo's body fell to the ground. He stood there and watched as the life drained from Danzo's eyes before Itachi used a tire jutsu and burned the body until it was ash. He was never going to let anyone get their hands on his family's eyes ever again.

Deva Path came to stand next to Itachi. He was breathing heavy and he moved his left arm so it was resting up once again. The battle had taken a lot of out Itachi. Proof that he needed to be kept in the village and not out on missions until the surgery.

"I can handle the Third if you wish to start making the journey back."

"I'm fine. Thank-you for the help. I didn't want to have to use too much chakra."

"We'll finish this quick and get back. You will be on limited duty after this. You're too valuable to die." Deva Path said as he turned and headed out.

Itachi and Deva Path made their way into the Third's office. Itachi was tired from his fight with Danzo. He had no idea that Danzo had that many Sharingan eyes implanted into him. He was thankful that Pain had come along with him, because he had needed the help. He could have beat Danzo on his own, but he would have had to use even more chakra and that would have pushed his disease further along. Deva Pain had helped to keep his chakra levels lower and still be able to kill Danzo. Now they had the Third they needed to deal with before they made the trip back. Itachi's arm was hurting him so he tucked it up like he normally did in his cloak to help ease the pain. They stepped into the Third's office and it was clear that he had been expecting Itachi, but was still surprised to see him during the day and with someone else.

"You're Council is dead." Itachi began.

"I warned Danzo that if he didn't let Sasuke go you would kill him. He was far too over confident in his abilities. I tried Itachi, I really did. I didn't want Sasuke in that squad. I tried everything I could to get him out of it, but Danzo refused and the other two refused to go against him. I failed him, I know I did. I failed you both. I called the squads off and they are returning. The Hunters have yet to return, but once they do they will be sentences to death for what they have done to Sasuke. I give you my word."

"You are making the assumption that I am allowing you to keep breathing."

"No, I'm not. I have already left the orders in the event of my death. I have left instructions on who should take my place and what should happen to the Council and new members. I knew the moment Tenzo informed us that Sasuke was going to you that you would be here and I would be dead. I could fight you, but that would risk the lives of my villagers. It would also risk a war within Konoha breaking out. Ninja are already furious about what has happened to Sasuke. ANBU are going against orders in protest. I am not about to risk making this village worse. As for Sasuke, I have left orders that he is to be left alone. That he had permission to leave the village and is not a traitor. He will not be classified as an exile or traitor. I have accepted my fate."

"I have a strong desire to kill you. You failed my brother. The one thing I asked of you was to protect him and you let these things happen to him. They tortured him. They raped him. He's been conditioned and brainwashed that I need to now fix. He's addicted to cutting himself because of them. You should have sent word to me the second you discovered he was being placed in the ANBU. I could have stopped this pain from happening. My leader over here though has pointed out it is best to have the devil you know than the one you don't. You get to live for now, but you do have an expiration date on you. I will not forget any of this." Itachi said.

"You will leave Uchiha Sasuke alone and clear his name. You will come up with a cover for the Council's death that does not involve my organization or Itachi. The Uchiha brothers are under my protection. You will leave them both alone. Any outside ninja around my village will be killed without question. You know of my power, do not make a greater enemy out of the one you already have." Deva Path said in a deadly tone.

"My goal is to not make any additional enemies. I have no desire to cause harm to Sasuke in any way. I am glad that he is safe and being looked after. I will clear his name as I have stated and ensure that all of my ANBU squads have returned and the Hunters will be dealt with. As for the Council, I will state that an unknown outside enemy killed them and then disappeared. I will make sure that Sasuke or your name is never involved." The Third said.

"Itachi?" Deva Path asked looking to make sure that Itachi was satisfied with the outcome.

"This is your last chance." Itachi said and Deva Path knew that this conversation was over.

They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared outside of Konoha in the trees. Once again their attention was dragged away towards the front gate. Naruto was back and Sakura was chasing after him.

"He doesn't give up." Deva Path observed.

"Apparently not."

"Naruto, get back inside. You need to rest." Sakura said as she grabbed his arm.

"How can I rest when Sasuke is out there? He could be hurt or sick. He could be in danger. We have to help him."

"He left Naruto. He deflected from the village, he made his choice. You killing yourself isn't going to be helping him any."

"I don't believe he deflected. He wouldn't do that. He didn't want to be like his brother. Betraying the village would be the last thing he did. He must have left for a reason. He could have been in danger and he left not knowing what else to do. I have to find him and bring him back. I need to know he's safe."

"We have our orders to stay here. The Hokage pulled off the search."

"I don't care about following orders if that means I have to leave my friend out there on his own. Aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course I am, but he left on his own free will. Chasing him down isn't going to change that. We don't even know where he is and we can't track him. The best thing we can do is wait for further orders or at least see what the Hokage knows. He must know something if he is calling off the search."

"Fine, I'll go and talk to the old man, but I'm not giving up on him. He's been too different since being on that new specialized squad. Something is wrong with him and I'm not going to let him deal with it on his own. I'm going to find him and make sure he is ok. He's been on his own since he was seven. I'm not going to let him keep being alone. I'm going to be there for him no matter what. Even if he does get labeled a traitor. I'm not giving up on him."

"No one is saying you have to. But you need to rest too. You won't be any use if you are too exhausted to move. Talk to the Hokage and see what he will tell you. Something else might be going on that we aren't aware of. Come on Naruto, you need to rest before you end up in the hospital."

"Ya, ya." Naruto said as he made his way back inside the village.

"An interesting friend." Deva Path said.

"They were teammates. Sasuke almost died to protect him during a mission."

"In the beginning the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans were very close. That was before the Uzumaki Clan divided. Each Clan was started by a brother from one of the first families. There's a long history, but an Uchiha and Uzumaki always seem to end up together as good friends. It's ingrained into them. That Uzumaki is not going to let your brother go."

"I'll speak to Sasuke about it. You are aware that boy is the nail tails."

"I am. That bridge will be crossed when it is time to cross it. Things can change in an instant. We need to return."

Itachi easily agreed. He had to get back to Sasuke and make sure he was alright. They still had two days to return and he was already tired. With some luck Sasuke would be safe now that the Council was taken care of and the Hunters were going to be killed. Now Itachi could focus on Sasuke and the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Week Fourteen**

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room and saw that Sasuke was sitting up on his bed eating a sandwich. He gave Itachi a warm smile as he walked in.

"Niisan, you're back. How did it go?"

"It was fine. How are you feeling? Your belly is bigger."

Itachi went over and laid down across Sasuke's lap and placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach.

"They grew. Konan said they are the size of a peach now. Look." Sasuke said as he reached over and grabbed the new ultrasound picture from two days ago.

Itachi took it as he spoke. "Peaches, they doubled in size, no wonder your belly is bigger. How are they?"

"Konan said they were perfect. My chakra is still good too. I'm hungry more. This is my second sandwich."

"What is on it? And you should be hungry, you got two growing babies inside of you."

"Peanut butter and pickles. I don't know why, but it tastes really good."

"You should eat whatever taste good to you. How was it while I was gone?"

"Everything was fine. I slept most of the first couple of days away. Kisame was amazing. He kept watching over me and keeping me company. He cooked for me a lot."

"Good, what about the others? Any problems?"

"I didn't see them. I've been in the room for the most of it. I thought I'd wait for you."

"I know you've been sick and all of this is new to you, but you need to get out also. It's not healthy for you mentally to be locked up in here, this isn't your cell Ototo."

"I know that. It's still just a little weird to be pregnant. I feel like everyone knows and is judging me for it. It's been harder than I thought mentally." Sasuke put his now empty plate down beside him on the side table as he spoke.

"Talk to me about it. We need to be talking about your feelings and thoughts, especially after everything that happened to you. I promise I won't get mad or judge you for any of it."

Sasuke looked down at his left wrist and spoke softly. "I cut two days ago. Just five and not that deep, but I did it."

"Can I see?"

Sasuke gave a reluctant nod and itachi moved so he was more sitting up. He took Sasuke's left wrist and removed the wrist band to see the cuts. They had been cleaned and wrapped so they were healing well.

"Does Kisame know?"

"No I did it at night. He has no idea and it's not his fault. He's been amazing with me Niisan, really."

"Why did you? What were you feeling at the time?"

"Overwhelmed I guess. I kept hearing his voice telling me how disgusting I was and that I was a freak. All the things I let him do to me started to come back and before I knew it I could feel his hands on me and I couldn't breathe. All I kept thinking about was that I needed it to stop. I'm trying. I don't want to cut, but I don't know what to do when I feel like that."

"Talking helps. We also need to find you a positive stress reliever. Something you can do when you start to feel overwhelmed like that. With the hormones leaving your system your mind is going to start being able to see what he did to you for what it truly was. It's going to be painful and I wish I could take that away from you. I'm here now though and I'm not leaving again. Whenever you feel like you did two nights ago I want you to come to me. I don't care what time of the night it is. You come get me and we will work through it together. The first couple of weeks are going to be the hardest, but then it will get easier."

"Ok. I'll come to you. I'm trying."

"I know you are Ototo and I couldn't be prouder of you. We'll get through this together. You three are the most important to me, never forget that."

"Never forget that you are the most important person to us. What happened at Konoha? You look tired."

"I'm alright. The Hunters hadn't returned yet, but the Third has ordered their deaths. We left the Third alive and he was going to clear your name and make it known that you didn't leave against the village. The Council is dead. You are officially safe now. I saw Kakashi."

"Did he say anything?"

"I had sent my crow out to let him know you were with me. He sensed me and we spoke very briefly. He wanted to make sure you were alright and safe. I told him you were recovering from pneumonia, but were safe. He wanted me to let you know that he doesn't hate you and still cares for you. He was still hoping he would be able to talk to you or hear about how you are doing. I said it was your decision."

"I don't know what to do about him. I put him in jail for a week. I could have ruined his career or he could have been killed. Plus, he's technically the father of my children. I don't know what to do with him."

"I don't either. That is something that eventually you will need to decide, but it does not have to be right now. Who you tell is up to you. I did see Naruto, he didn't see us. He was being dragged back to Konoha, twice, and being ordered to rest. He has been out looking for you non stop. He's worried that you are hurt or in danger and need help. He was willing to go against the Third's orders of returning. He cares a lot about you." Itachi said as he started to rub Sasuke's belly.

"Part of me misses him. It's weird, because we didn't even like each other, but we grew closer. I missed him when I was in the ANBU. I missed the way he could lighten the mood. I didn't even realise I had come to like that about him. He was easy to talk to, I never did, but the option was always there. I shouldn't miss him, but I do."

"Pain said something interesting that I wasn't even aware of. In the very beginning of our Clan the Uzumaki and the Uchiha Clan were as close as family. The first Uchiha and the first Uzumaki were actually brothers. I'm not sure on the whole story or how it happened, that was all Pain said. But he also said that most Uchiha find a strong connection with an Uzumaki because of it. You missing Naruto and Naruto willing to go against the village to find you could be a result of that old connection."

"So what do I do then? How do I stop missing him?"

"Ignoring him won't work. The only way to stop missing someone is to be around that person or talking to that person. Normally, I would be telling you to cut all ties to Konoha and focus on the twins, but I also think you need someone your age in your life. Someone that is good and pure hearted to help you through the darker times. I want you to have a close friend like I do. Someone that is in your conner no matter what. I think Naruto would be good for you."

"Even if he is, once he finds out about my carrying twins he won't want anything to do with me."

"That is where you are wrong. Naruto is very much aware of how it feels to be different and considered the freak in the room. When he was just minutes born his father, the Fourth, sealed the Nail Tails inside of him. He has a tailed beast inside of him. He knows part of what you are feeling because he went through it. He might still be going through it."

"That's how he broke Haku's mirrors. After I died part of the seal must have weakened and the Nail Tails came out, melting the mirrors. I always wondered how he did it. Why would the Fourth seal the Nail Tails into his own son?"

"Because Naruto's mother was the one to originally have it, but she died in childbirth. Naruto's grandmother had it before his mother. Uzumaki have a naturally high tolerance for chakra, it would make sense that the Fourth would continue with having the Nail Tails within the family line."

"And you said Nagato was also an Uzumaki."

"He is. He has red hair like most Uzumaki do. Naruto has blonde because of his father's genes. The Fourth wanted Naruto to have a strong name so he honored his dead wife by giving Naruto Uzumaki instead of his own last name. I don't think Naruto would turn his back on you. I think it would be good for you to have someone your age that you can talk to. If you wrote to him and told him what was going on. I don't think he would judge you or be disgusted by it. He'll have questions, but that's natural. I believe he would support you and be protective of you and the twins."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try right? It's not like I'll be in more danger if he does tell someone. No one can get to me here."

"No, no one can get past Pain's defences. I just think it's important for you to have someone your own age you can talk to and someone that isn't a wanted criminal. The fact that you slightly miss him tells me you have a chance of a true friendship with him and you want that friendship on some level. You can write each other, you don't have to see him. My crow can take it to him and pick up a letter once a week if he decides to write back. Think it over and see how you feel about it. For now, you need to get outside into some fresh air."

"Are you sure you are up for it? You just got back after being gone for five days."

"I am sure. I barely used any chakra, Pain made sure of it. You need to move around and be outside in fresh air. It's not healthy for you to be sitting around all day."

"Ok, but one more question."

"What?"

"Are you and Kisame just friends? Because he seemed very helpful with you gone. Almost like he was afraid to screw up and disappoint you. It seemed like there was more than just friendship."

"Would that bother you if there was?"

"No. I don't know what I think or how I feel about what happened to me, but I do know one thing for certain, I definitely like guys over girls. It doesn't bother me if you do too. I was just curious. I want to know who you are now and he seemed like he was part of that."

"He is part of that. We've been together for two years now. I was going to tell you, but there were other things that needed to be taken care of first."

"Does he treat you right?"

"He treats me very well. He makes me happy."

"Then I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy. And I guess that means that these two are going to be the only babies we'll ever have."

"That just makes them more special. They're ours and they will be filled with love."

"They are ours. Konan said in a month or so they should start to move and they'll be able to hear us. I can read to them. It's terrifying, but I'm excited for it all."

"Me too. We'll get through it all together. And when it is closer we can figure out what to do about living arrangements and all of that. For now, let's get you outside. You need some new clothes and we need to find you something to do as a positive stress reliever. I have an idea that I think might help you. Pain has it raining so we'll need to use umbrellas to make sure you don't get sick all over again." Itachi said before he kissed Sasuke's belly and got up off the bed.

Sasuke got up as he spoke. "What kind of shops are there?"

"Lots of different ones. Even a sweet shop. We can check out any shops you'd like and we can always grab some dinner afterwards. There is a book store too with non technical books as well. You might find something you wish to read that isn't ninja related."

"Ya ok." Sasuke put on his shoes and then stood up. His shirt just barely covered his belly and he knew he needed some new clothes that would work better. "Do I look pregnant?

"Only because I know you are, yes. But to everyone else you just look like you've gained some weight. We'll do the clothes first so you can find something more comfortable. Come on little brother it won't be too bad." Itachi said with a small smile.

Sasuke gave a nod and they both went next door to Itachi's room so he could grab the umbrellas. He handed one to Sasuke as they headed out. Once outside they used the umbrellas and Itachi made sure Sasuke stayed close to him. This type of village was all new to Sasuke so Itachi took his time to allow Sasuke to take it all in. Itachi didn't care how long this trip took, he was just thrilled to have his brother with him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after eight that night when Sasuke was sitting at his desk with a pile of paper and a pen in front of him. They had just returned roughly an hour ago from their trip into the village. Sasuke was shocked at everything he saw. The village was a lot different from Konoha, but it wasn't a bad different. The rain was annoying, but Sasuke knew it was one of Pain's techniques to help protect everyone so it was manageable. Him and Itachi had spent the afternoon out in the village going through different shops. Sasuke was able to find some bigger clothes that would be more comfortable for him to wear including some sleep clothes. He had also gotten five new books to read from the book store and Itachi had talked him into getting some pencil crayons and a couple adult cooking books to try when he felt like he needed to cut. Sasuke was skeptical about it, but Itachi himself had done it in the past to help him relax and it worked for him so Sasuke was willing to give it a shot. They had also went through the sweet shop and Sasuke picked up a few things that looked good, mostly different chocolates. While Itachi got other candy himself. Sasuke liked that Itachi still had a sweet tooth, it was nice that some things didn't change. They had gotten dinner out and talked more about what Itachi had been doing and some of the stories he had. Sasuke found it all interesting and enjoyable to hear. He had missed his brother, something he didn't realise how much until today. It felt so unbelievably amazing to be able to talk to him again and be around him. A true blessing from all of this.

After they had returned Sasuke had taken a hot bath in his own bathroom that he had in his room. The hot water felt amazing on his sore body and it allowed him some time to think by himself. He didn't know what he wanted to do about Naruto, but he had been thinking about it all afternoon since Itachi had brought it up. Now he was sitting at his desk trying to figure out if he wanted to pick up the pen or not. Part of him knew it could be dangerous if he told Naruto what was going on, but the other part of him thought it would be nice to have someone else to talk to. Someone his own age that could just be a friend and not a brother or his brother's boyfriend. Sasuke also didn't want Naruto to worry about him for the rest of who knows how long. That also didn't seem fair. In the end Sasuke decided to write to Naruto and just hope for the best. Naruto was either going to be able to accept it and be there for him or he wouldn't be, but either way Naruto would at least know what was going on so he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Sasuke also attached a picture of his latest ultrasound at the end of the letter for proof and in case Naruto wanted it. It took Sasuke a good hour to write it all out, but once it was done he went and gave it to Itachi's crow. All he could do was wait now and see how Naruto handled it. Sasuke crawled into bed with one of his new books and started to read. It was out of his hands now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of days later when Naruto was sitting down on his couch when he heard a faint tapping sound on his window. He turned around to see a crow with a Sharingan eye staring back at him. The crow also had a letter in its mouth. Naruto carefully opened his window and the crow walked in, dropped the letter on the couch and then took off.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Naruto said to himself as he quickly closed the window.

He carefully picked up the letter, half expecting it to explode in his hand, and turned it over. He saw that it was Sasuke's writing on the front and he instantly pulled the blinds down to block his window and ran over to lock his door before he sat back down on the couch. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter that was pages long. All of it was in Sasuke's writing. Naruto had no idea what was going on, but he didn't care. Sasuke wrote to him so he was still alive.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I know you are probably really mad at me by now. I left in a hurry and I probably didn't leave the right way, but you have to know that at the time I was too shocked and confused to think clearly. To think everything through. All I knew was that I had to get away from Konoha. It wasn't safe there for me anymore. What I'm about to tell you is important and probably not fair to you. You won't be able to tell anyone, even though you'll want to. You can't let anyone know that you know about this or it could start a war within Konoha. Plus put me in danger. It's a lot to ask of you and if you can't handle it then stop reading now and I'll understand. I won't hold it against you._ _This is a huge secret you will have to keep potentially for the rest of your life. You can't even tell the Third or Sakura or Kakashi. You'll need to either destroy this letter afterwards or keep it hidden away so no one can find out about it._

 _I'm going to keep writing as if you have accepted that you can keep this secret. First let me start by saying I'm safe. I'm with my brother, Itachi, the one I told you about. I'll explain later you'll understand why I came to him. When I left Team Seven I wasn't in a specialized squad, I was in the ANBU. More specifically the Hunter-Nin squad._

"Holy crap." Naruto said softly to himself as he sat back and continued to read.

 _It's not something I want to talk about, but bad things happened in the squad. Things I can't talk about yet. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you about some of it. They made me do a lot of bad things and they did a lot of bad things to me. The night I left I discovered two files in Danzo's records room. Itachi's and mine. This is the part that you can't tell anyone about. Itachi was ordered by the Council and the Third to kill the Clan, myself included. They ordered genocide against my family. Itachi agreed to do it just so he could guarantee that I would live. Afterwards he went on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki, where I am now._

"That's unbelievable. Why would they do that? Poor Itachi, to kill his whole family like that. I can't imagine. No wonder no one can know."

 _This is the part where I need you to keep an open mind. It's insane and sounds made up, but it's all true. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I feel like I need to. That someone who isn't a criminal needs to know. Someone to talk to about it all that is my age and can be just as confused as I am._

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto said softly as he continued to read.

 _In my file I discovered that Danzo had been working with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru is a Sannin and was kicked out of Konoha for running human experiments. Kabuto is his right hand man I guess. He was working as a doctor here in Konoha for the ANBU, but it was just a cover. He got ahold of my stem cells from when I was born and he grew a uterus from them along with two eggs. He fertilized the eggs with sperm from another person and then implanted the uterus and the eggs into me. He did it when I had to get my appendix removed. He used that as an excuse to operate on me. Basically, I'm pregnant with twins._

"Holy crap!" Naruto yelled.

 _I know it's confusing and you probably have a million questions. I did too. It's a lot of science to try and figure out. Basically, he made it possible for me to carry babies like a girl. The doctor here, Konan, said she can remove the uterus once the twins are born and it will be like it never happened. I'm fourteen weeks now._

"This is insane. Oh man Sasuke, you have got to be freaking out right now."

 _It's a lot to take in. I'm sure part of you doesn't believe me. I wouldn't either. After I found out that Danzo did this to me, that he was going to kidnap me and lock me up for the rest of my life. He wanted to keep doing this to me and take the babies to grow them into killers. After I learnt the truth all I could think about was getting out of Konoha. Actually no, that's not true. When I first found out I freaked out and wanted to kill them. I even had a kunai ready to stab myself, but I couldn't do it. Once I got passed that part all I could think about was getting safe. Getting to Itachi. So I grabbed what I could and I ran. After two weeks I was able to find Itachi and I've been safe ever since. I was pretty sick for the past five days. I had pneumonia and was dehydrated. I'm feeling a lot better now. And the twins are perfectly healthy. Konan is going to keep a very close eye on me and Itachi is staying with me too. He's been amazing with me. He's the one that said I should talk to you. He thought you would understand what it feels like to be so different. He told me about the Nail Tails inside of you. It actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. It doesn't bother me._

 _I don't know what you are thinking about all of this or if you even believe me. You might hate me now. And that is your right. This was a lot to drop on someone, especially in a letter. Itachi says you can write back if you want. The crow will come by in a week to pick up a letter if you decide to write back. The choice is yours, but if you don't I'll understand and no hard feelings. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone. I don't want the twins at risk any more than they already are. I've attached a picture of my latest ultrasound in case you wanted to see it. You can keep it if you want or burn it, the choice is yours. I guess I'll wait and see if you write back or not._

 _-Sasuke_

Naruto sat there completely stunned. He didn't know what to think about any of this. Not only was Sasuke in the ANBU, his brother had been ordered to kill his family and Sasuke was pregnant with twins. It was all insane, but Naruto had no choice, but to believe it. He turned the page over and saw the ultrasound picture. He removed it from the page to get a closer look at it. Sure enough there were two babies in the picture.

"You're pregnant. That's awesome Sasuke. And insane. But look at them, they're adorable. You have to be so afraid."

Naruto knew that most people would be disgusted by it. That most people would hate Sasuke for it and treat him differently, but Naruto knew how all of that felt like. He knew what it felt like to be hated and treated differently his whole life. He always swore he would never do that to someone else. Sasuke was his friend and he had reached out to him out of everyone and told this to. Sasuke was trusting him with something this huge and important and Naruto was not going to let him down. Naruto got up and grabbed some paper and a pen. He had a week so he figured he would write down what he thought right now and add to it as the week went on to keep Sasuke updated. Naruto couldn't be there in person to help Sasuke, but he could talk to him and be there for when Sasuke needed a friend to talk to. He could do this much for his friend. He would need to deal with his own thoughts and opinions on what he had learned about Konoha, but that would come after he dealt with his thoughts on Sasuke's situation. That was more important to Naruto in this moment. His friend needed him and he wasn't going to let him down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Swearing and Sexual Situations (ItachiXKisame)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

 **Week Fifteen**

It was just after midnight when Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal. This past week had been interesting. He was finally over the pneumonia and he was in a good place health wise. He had slept a lot and it felt amazing to be able to spend the day in bed sleeping or reading. He had slipped a couple of times with his cutting. He was trying his best, but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He was doing the coloring and he found that if he started early into the urge then he was able to get through it. He hadn't been around the others yet. He knew that he could be, but he was still uncomfortable with being pregnant around strangers. His new clothes were able to hide his growing belly, but they still knew about it. Sasuke had gained fifteen pounds since he had become pregnant and he knew it was only going to get worse as the babies got bigger. What helped was knowing it wasn't all fat. He had gained the weight because of the babies and the amniotic sack filled with fluid. His stomach would get bigger now as the babies grew. They were still healthy though and that was all that mattered to Sasuke.

Itachi had sent his crow out two days ago to see if Naruto had written anything back. Sasuke was more nervous than he should have been. He had no idea if Naruto would write back or not. He was hoping he would and it wouldn't be that he was a freak and to never contact him again. Sasuke had no idea how much he wanted to get a letter back until after he had sent it off. He just wanted someone his own age that could be as confused as he was. Someone that he could talk to and they had his back no matter what. Sasuke was hoping Naruto would be that person, something he never expected back in the academy. All he could do was wait now. Sasuke's attention was snapped back as he heard and felt someone coming into the kitchen. Sasuke saw that it was Pain and he wasn't walking too well. Itachi hadn't told him much about the other members just yet. Sasuke knew Itachi was waiting for him to ask. Sasuke did know that Pain was often in a great deal of pain and was almost always in some sort of mechanical walker type of thing. Sasuke also had a hard time not looking at the black rods in his back. It was hard to believe by looking at him that Pain was as strong as a God.

"You should be sleeping Little One." Pain said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I've been sleeping a lot during the day. Plus I was kinda hungry and then I started thinking about Itachi's hidden box of Chocolate Puffs behind the corn starch. Sleep became impossible at that point." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Your brother would kill someone over the last chocolate bar. He does not function without sugar and coffee." Pain said as he sat down on the opposite end of the island.

"I'm not sure what he drinks is classified as coffee. He has more sugar in it than anything else. I'm surprised his teeth haven't fallen out yet. He used to have a hidden stash in his bedroom growing up. He used to keep it in a box under the floorboards in his closet." Sasuke said with a warm smile at the memory.

"Strict rules in your home I would imagine."

"Comes with the name." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I have to say I'm surprised you are dealing with everything so well. You know the truth behind your family's death, but it doesn't change that your brother was the one to kill them. Yet, it seems like it never happened to you. How can you simply forgive him?" Pain was genuinely interested in the answer. Sasuke had every reason to hate Itachi, to hate Konoha, and yet he didn't seem to.

"I hated him. He wanted me to hate him. He hurt me that night on purpose so I would hate him and survive. Love and hate are the most powerful emotions the human race has. His love for me gave him the strength to kill them to protect me. My hatred of him gave me the strength to continue living and get stronger. So yes I hated him with everything in me. I didn't care what I had to do I was going to get strong enough to kill him. I would have sold my soul for it. But you know what I hated more? Not having those missing pieces. I needed answers and I always believed I would never get them. It was an unfinished puzzle and that is something my mind can't handle."

"The curse of a prodigy. You just forgive then? It's that simple now that you have those pieces?"

"No it's not that simple. I don't hate him, maybe I never truly did. He was thirteen when he killed them. He did it to save my life, to save the lives of innocent people within Konoha that would have gotten hurt in the crossfires. But what is hating him for it, especially now that I know the truth, going to fix? They are still dead. Part of me will always miss them. Will always wonder what my life could have been if they were alive. But Itachi was a victim that night too. He made the choice, but to him there was no choice to make. It's not his fault and hating him will only hurt myself. He's got enough self-hate over that night he doesn't need anymore to go with it. He loves me and I love him. Sometimes that is all that matters."

"And the village? They betrayed you then and now. You don't want justice and vengeance against them?"

"The Council and the Third ordered the Clan's death. Danzo and the Hunters are the ones that hurt me, did this to me. The Council is dead, the Hunters will be if they are not already dead. That just leaves the Third. Do I hate him? No. Do I think he deserves to be punished for allowing a thirteen year old to kill his family, absolutely. And one day he might die by my hand. But I'm not about to put an entire village at risk because of the actions of a few. A village is made up of innocent and good people, not just criminals. I believe that bad people should be punished, should be held accountable for their actions. But I also believe that you don't punish those that are good because of the few that are bad. Otherwise no one in the world would be left."

"But sometimes a person has to go to extremes to achieve a level of peace."

"I guess that would depend on your definition of peace. How far ahead you think. Uchiha Madara started a chain of hatred with the Senji Clan because he was bested by Hashirama. Then Tobirama hated Madara and that trickled down to his students who grew up hating the Uchiha and their children grew up hating the Clan. The Uchiha Clan hated them. All of that hate resulted in the Clan being killed off. But the hate didn't stop because I hated Itachi and it all steamed from nothing but petty jealousy and pride by one man. Hate only breeds more hate and that hate gets carried on by the next generation, but if you trace it back to the beginning it all started over nothing important. Yes, I could hate Konoha for the actions of the Council and the Third. I could destroy it, but those that stood by Konoha would then hate me and seek revenge against me. That only puts more innocent people at risk and creates more hate because of sides being taken. That hates then gets carried down to the next generation and we're right back where we started. You can't obtain peace by committing actions of unjustified and unnecessary violence. All you will achieve is more hate and an endless cycle of pain. Logic would dictate that love is the stronger path to peace."

Pain was very interested in this. He often spoke about it when an opponent would question his view of peace and how to obtain it. He had never come across someone that had put it the way Sasuke did. Nor had he ever come across someone that could hold his attention this long. Sasuke was young, but he was very intelligent. He could think logically, but he also had emotions attached to it. It was a pleasant blend.

"The path to peace doesn't come from emotions, but goals set out for a better future. Goals to prevent the past from happening again. I agree it is logic, but emotions play no part in it."

"Don't they? Then why don't we have peace? The majority of the world's population wants peace. Yet we don't have it. Logically we should, but emotions run hot. Wars have been started over land, but they were truly started over pride and greed. People's emotions got in the way of them thinking clearly. The Great Nations don't really like each other because of past wars and hard feelings. Feelings that started long before any of the Kages were born practically. You need a strong emotion to be able to obtain peace, an emotion that everyone can understand and relate to. Something that brings them together. Love is the strongest emotion we have as humans. The love Itachi felt for me is what made him kill the Clan to stop a war. Love for my twins is what keeps me from killing myself to escape what happened to me. The love of a parent to sacrifice themself so their child will live. The love you feel for Yahiko and Konan is what keeps you pushing yourself to achieve peace. Your drive for peace comes directly from the love you have towards your friends. That love allows you to have empathy for children, for me. You love therefore you want peace. I love therefore I want peace. Itachi loves therefore he wants peace. Everyone loves someone or something at some point in their life. No one is born the Devil. I believe love will get us there."

"And how do you expect something like love to accomplish peace? It hasn't yet."

"War hasn't either. Destruction hasn't. All they have done is cause more hatred and pushed peace even further back. I don't have the answer on how to obtain peace. But I believe in the next generation, my generation. Take Naruto for example, I'm assuming you know of him."

"He is the nine tails' host."

"And also your blood relative, but you already know that. It's easier for you to say the nine tails' host than to say he's what is left of your family. But that is a bridge you will have to cross one day. My point is, Naruto is annoying and loud. He was the bottom in our academy class, a complete loser. Yet, what he lacks in book smarts he more than makes up for it with heart. He has this power of bringing people together, uniting people. He makes you believe in him completely. If you judge him he will prove you wrong every time. He wants to better the world so strongly that he will work himself to death just so he's ready to protect someone against anything that comes his way. We were on our first mission outside of the village to the Land of Waves. Naruto was able to get this little kid, not even seven years old, filled with confidence and belief in himself with just a few words. That boy fought against men five times his age to protect his mother. That boy got the whole village together to storm the bridge and fight off the mob. The boy was able to get his whole village that had been too afraid to do anything to go up against the mob and they won. They did that on their own power. All from what Naruto said to that boy that filled him with that much strength and courage to do something like that. He did that as a know nothing Genin, imagine what he could do as the Hokage. The kind of inspiration he could give people. It's people in my generation that will stand up and demand for a better world. We'll see peace in my time and it will happen through Naruto's way of empowering people who have long forgotten their strength. By fighting one element of hate at a time and stopping it until nothing is left. He'll do it. And he will do it with an army of millions standing behind him."

"You put a great deal of faith into someone so young."

"I put my faith in people that I believe in. In people that I know in my heart and in my mind will be the key to a better tomorrow. Naruto will be at the top of that list, because he will be the one to bring all of them together. He was born with something special in him and it makes you want to be better. All it takes is one person to stand up and gain the trust and faith of the people. Someone like you. You are viewed as a God in this village, I'd imagine in parts of the world. You have the power to destroy a village, but that means you have the power to save a village. Yet you chose destroy. You renamed yourself Pain because you want the world the feel what you feel inside. You want people to experience pain to make them wish to never experience it again. In your mind that would push someone to seek out peace to prevent any more further pain. But peace won't take away pain. Your best friend, your brother, will still be dead. Your parents. All the pain you have felt in your lifetime will still be inside of you. Peace doesn't magically make that pain go away. Seeking peace through destruction will only lead to more pain. It becomes an endless loop that we are already apart of. The only way to get out is by doing something different. If you chose to save a village instead of destroying it, the people would be grateful to you. They would want to know why you saved them. They would by nature be loyal to you and your beliefs. They would then in return share those beliefs with outsiders and your followers would grow. All because you chose to save a village instead of destroying one."

Pain had to admit he was impressed, very impressed. Sasuke had a high IQ, higher than Itachi's. His mind was able to observe and analysis at the same time. He was able to figure out why Pain chose his name. He was then able to use that explanation to work in his favor. To show the flaw in his logic and thinking path. Sasuke brought up interesting points, points that Pain would now need to think about and see how he felt about them. He also found himself enjoying this conversation. It was simulating and not what he expected from someone Sasuke's age. He was too young and yet he had a level of maturity to his mind. The only person he had sat and spoken to like this was Konan anymore. Pain knew he should end it and leave, yet he found that he didn't want to just yet. He was too interested.

"I have asked many people how to obtain peace in the past decade. And none of them had ever came up with an answer that I could accept or even see logic and reason to. You make a very interesting point. The way you break the logic down shows it to me in a different light. I'm impressed Little One. And you are right, I could easily destroy an entire village, Konoha even, with little effort on my part. The greatest stress on my body would be the journey there and back."

"Am I allowed to ask what happened to your body?" Sasuke really wasn't sure how open Pain was. He didn't come across as open to questions, but Itachi didn't say he shouldn't ask him anything either.

"For you, you can ask me any questions you'd like. If I am unable to answer, as it would put you in danger, than I'll tell you."

"Why me?"

"There is something about you. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something about you that makes me feel for you. As for my body it is a result of a Jutsu called Gedo Mazo. It is not something I can explain to you in detail at this time. In short, it put these rods in my back that work as receivers. It drains my life force from me, but it won't kill me. My body can be restored, but only with powerful chakra like from a tailed beast. Soon my body will be too weak to even walk the short distances that I do."

"Can't you take the rods out?"

"They are bound to me from a jutsu that I performed during an emotional outburst after Yahiko was killed. They also help me be able to use my Six Paths of Pain. Their bodies have receivers in them as well."

"So if you took them out you would die?"

"No, but the bind would need to be broken first and that would kill anyone who tried. My body is used to them now. Why have you been hiding?"

"I'm not hiding."

"You don't come out of your room unless you know no one else will be around. You spend most of your time in your room and your brother will bring you food. He loves you too much and feels too much guilt towards you to force you to leave it. I don't have that issue. Why are you hiding?"

Sasuke let out a sigh before he spoke. "I'm not really comfortable with people knowing I'm pregnant. I'm not comfortable with being pregnant. I don't know what they will say or if they'll just stare at my belly. I'm not used to being the weird one in the room."

"But you wouldn't be. All of us don't fit within that normal society standard. Out in the world we are freaks to them, but in here we're the normal ones, Konan is the freak. They don't care about you being pregnant. You won't be the pregnant boy, you'll just be a boy. You don't need to hide in a room from them. That room is not your prison. I don't want you spending all your time in it. It's different if you are tired and not feeling well, but no more hiding."

"Ok." Sasuke said with a nod.

"This is your home, I expect you to treat it like one. Just as everyone else."

"Are you all close?"

"The organization used to be about family. When Yahiko was the leader he wanted all of his members to see each other and treat each other as siblings. We used to sit together for dinner every chance we could. Yahiko believed that if we saw each other as family we would be more loyal and willing to go to any lengths to protect each other."

"That's what family is supposed to be. That's what I want the twins to have."

"And Hatake, how does he factor in?"

"I don't know. Itachi says I don't have to figure that out yet. I know it's wrong for me to keep this from him. He is their dad too and he has every right to know that they exist. At the same time though I don't know how he would react to this. It would be different if I was a girl or maybe it wouldn't. He said he cares about me, that there is nothing I could tell him or do that would make him hate me or be disgusted by me. But this isn't about killing someone or doing something illegal. I haven't gotten my head around this whole situation yet. I need some time to get used to this before I start to figure out how to tell him."

"It's your decision on who you tell. He might handle it well or he could try and take them from you. There is no way to gauge how someone would react in a situation like this. I don't know how I would if it happened to me. You will need to be prepared for either outcome, but know that no one can get them while you are in my village. This is a safe haven and will always be your home."

"I really appreciate it. It's been a long time since I've felt safe." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"You're a good kid. It's getting late, you should get some sleep. If you ever wish to talk more you can find me on the top floor." Pain said as he got up and slowly made his way out of the kitchen.

"Good night Pain."

"Good night Little One."

Sasuke picked up his now empty bowl and placed it in the sink. He headed back to his room to get some sleep. He did feel better after talking with Pain. He wasn't what Sasuke had expected and he found that he enjoyed the conversation. It was stimulating and that was a nice change. Sasuke got back into his room and he curled up in bed to catch some sleep. Tomorrow he would work on being around the others. Pain was right, he couldn't spend the next six months hiding in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan walked over to Pain that morning. He was back in his walker and she could see he was tired and in pain.

"You are tired. Did you not sleep well?"

"I've been awake since midnight."

"Were you hurting?"

"At first I got up to relieve the cramps, then I found the Little One in the kitchen stealing Itachi's cereal."

"Brave kid. That kept you up?"

"We got talking about peace and how to obtain it. He made interesting points. Points no one has made before. He is not what I expected."

"How long did you talk to him?"

"Thirty minutes or so. It was simulating."

"You found a conversation with a twelve year old stimulating. You talked to him for thirty minutes, you don't talk to anyone for that long, you barely talk to me that long at one time. He's getting to you."

"He's not. It was just good conversation."

"And what did he say that kept you up the rest of the night thinking about it?"

"He believes that destruction won't bring peace. That love is a better choice. Placing belief into the people that hold influence over others to lead the world into a state of peace."

"An interesting view. Normally I would say he doesn't know what pain is, but he does. He has every reason to hate the world, yet he doesn't."

Konan wasn't going to push. She liked the idea of Pain being interested in Sasuke. She liked that Sasuke was making him question his actions and beliefs. She would stand by him through anything, but that didn't mean she fully agreed with his plan.

"He said that I have the power to destroy a village, then I have the power to save one. Saving a village would create people loyal to me and my beliefs and that would spread throughout the villages. I've never considered how certain people could be influential enough to force a change. He believes his generation will accomplish peace. Maybe he is right. Or maybe he is a child with hopes and dreams of a better tomorrow."

"But you don't think he is. He fascinates you. He should be more like you, but instead he still holds some hope for a better world. The truth about his brother and the twins has removed the hatred in his heart. You see yourself in him. You feel something for him, perhaps it's kinship. Your Clans were brothers in the beginning. Your blood could be calling out to you from that old connection. Maybe you should think about your plan more. Reconsider a few aspects of it."

"I thought you agreed with the plan." Pain said calmly. He truly did care about what Konan's opinion was.

"I will go along with whatever you decide. Yahiko wanted peace in this world. But, he also didn't want you to have anything to do with Madara. This isn't how he would have gone about obtaining peace. Still, I will follow you until the very end you know that. However, what Sasuke said makes senses. Destruction hasn't worked in the past, there is nothing to make us believe it would work for us. Maybe you should be thinking about what Sasuke said and test the theory out. All we want is peace, does it really matter how we get it if it succeeds?"

"No it doesn't. Doing things Sasuke's way would bring new problems for us. Madara would not be happy and would strike against us. I will also never be healed without the power of the tailed beasts."

"That we know of. That was coming from Madara, we have no idea if that is true or not. We should be looking into it so we have all of the information to make an educated decision. As for Madara, he wouldn't stand a chance against you and Itachi fighting together. If you time it right Sasuke could also fight with you. We are still three years away at least before we complete the statue. There's no telling who you could have on your side then."

"You think I should try it Sasuke's way?"

"I think how will we know this is the right path if we don't try others. Our plan, there is no guarantee we will achieve peace. Maybe with Sasuke's way we could. Sasuke is close to the Naruto boy, that is a powerful ally to have on your side. With the right training he could be just as powerful as you."

"It is something to consider. I shouldn't even be considering something different. All from one boy."

"He's under your skin. That's not a bad thing Nagato. You could use a successor to your throne. We can't live forever. He needs a home, there is no reason why Amegakure can't be that home."

"You think he has what it takes to run a village? Run a village such as this one?"

"I think with the right training he could be just as powerful as Itachi, potentially more. He believes in fighting for peace. He believes in protecting innocent people. He knows what it feels like to be an orphan. He's a prodigy and comes with powerful allies. I would trust him with the fate of this village over the others downstairs. We need someone that can take over when we die. I'm simply suggesting you think about the boy."

"We don't even know him."

"We know that you feel connected to him. Something that has never happened before. I think that connection is worth something. At the very least the chance to see where it goes. This isn't something you need to decide right now. You have time to get to know him and see where he stands and where you stand. All I'm simply suggesting is that you be open minded."

"I will. Something tells me that he holds the fate of the world in him. I can't explain it. There is just something in his eyes. I don't know what it is about him." Pain said with a hint of genuine confusion to his voice.

"You don't need to figure that out right now. Spend some time with him and see what you discover. We have years before we need to make a final decision."

Pain gave a nod and Konan knew he was finished with this conversation. She was fine with that. She knew that Pain needed some time to think through everything and figure out what he felt about it all. She would let him have this time to process and he would come to her when he needed to talk it through once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi made his way out of his bathroom and over to his bed. It was just after seven that morning and he had just finished coughing up the blood from the buildup that happened every night. Itachi crawled back into his bed and curled up facing Kisame's chest. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi as he kissed the top of his head.

"Morning." Kisame said with a sleepy voice.

"Morning. I need to get up and check on Sasuke."

"He's still sleeping. I can hear his heartbeat from here. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I need to get him out of that room today."

"I was going to say something, but figured it wasn't my place. He's hiding out in that room. He needs to get used to being out of it."

"I know. I'll make sure he does. I've been allowing it because he's been sleeping most of it away. His body clearly needed the rest."

"Carrying twins will make him more tired. But too much sleep and he'll never get any energy back."

"I'll talk with him today and get him used to being out. The others need to meet him before they take matters into their own hands."

"It'll be fine. Try not to worry too much about it. You can get him up in an hour or so and make him eat breakfast in the kitchen. He still hasn't seen the rest of this place."

"Ya I'll do that with him today. It's training day too."

"Are you training?"

"I will, but not use my chakra. That is if you think you can keep up with me." Itachi said with a confident smirk.

"Oh I can keep up. Many, many times." Kisame said as he started to kiss Itachi's neck.

"Don't he could hear us."

"You can be very loud. We should practice on keeping you quiet." Kisame said as he rolled over and put Itachi onto his back.

They were both bare chested and only wearing boxers. Normally they would sleep naked together, but since Sasuke arrived Itachi had placed a strict rule on them wearing something in case he came to him in the middle of the night. Kisame placed himself in between Itachi's legs and their morning wood rubbed against each other, making them both moan.

"Maybe just once." Itachi caved.

"It is unrealistic for us to never have sex again and he is sleeping. He's not going to walk in on us. We could be quick." Kisame said as he kept grinding his hips down onto Itachi's.

 **Sexual Scene Begins**

Itachi pulled Kisame down for a kiss that quickly turned heated. Kisame removed both of their boxers before reaching over to the side table and pulling out some lube. Kisame then kissed his way down Itachi's body until he reached his hard on. He gave it a long lick, causing Itachi to moan as Kisame got his fingers slicked up. Kisame took Itachi deep into his mouth as he inserted his first finger. Itachi gave a breathy moan and placed his hand gently in Kisame's hair. Kisame continued to suck on Itachi's cock slowly as he inserted his second finger and began to truly stretch him. This was something they did quite a lot, especially in the mornings. This was their time together. No one really knew that they were together and if they did they didn't say anything to them about it. This was their time to be themselves and enjoy the other. Kisame easily found Itachi's sweet spot and he quickly placed his hand over Itachi's mouth to cover the small scream that escaped his lips. Kisame added a third finger and once he felt that Itachi was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth. He slicked himself up before he grabbed Itachi from the back of his knees and Kisame placed them on his shoulders. He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside of Itachi. Itachi moaned as he felt himself being stretched to fit Kisame's large cock. Kisame went slow until he was completely buried inside of Itachi. He bent down and started to kiss Itachi to allow him some time to adjust to his size.

Once Kisame felt that Itachi was ready he pulled back and slowly pulled out of Itachi. When he was almost all the way out he slammed back in, causing Itachi to let out a long moan. They had been together for two years now so they both knew what the other liked. Kisame made sure his thrusts were long and deep. He aimed for itachi's sweet spot and he knew he got it when Itachi bit his lip to keep from screaming out. That didn't stop him from moaning and writhing beneath Kisame. Kisame loved this side of Itachi. He loved seeing him so open and expressive. He loved the slight tint to his cheeks as his body was filled with pleasure. More than anything he loved that he was the only one to ever see Itachi like this and he planned on being the last. Kisame picked up his pace as he knew they were both getting close.

"Fuck Kisame, don't stop." Itachi moaned.

Kisame picked up his pace and really pounded into Itachi. He started to jerk Itachi off at that same pace and it was only minutes before Itachi was cumming.

"Kisame." Itachi said with a long and deep moan.

The walls tightening around him was enough to push Kisame over the edge. He slammed deep inside of Itachi as he came hard.

"Fuck Itachi." Kisame moaned as he pulsed hard inside of him.

Kisame placed his forehead against Itachi's as his body shook from the after waves of his orgasm. They were both breathing heavy and both of them were feeling good. After a moment Kisame gave Itachi a gentle kiss before he slowly pulled out of him. Itachi's legs collapsed down onto the bed and Kisame collapsed down beside him.

 **End of Sexual Sex**

"I love waking up next to you." Kisame said still slightly out of breath.

"Is this the reason why you deal with my baggage?" Itachi asked in a slightly joking manner.

"No, that's because I love you. The sex just makes it so much better."

Itachi rolled over and curled up against Kisame's chest. Kisame kissed the side of Itachi's head and he knew that he loved him too. Itachi had never said the words, but he never needed to. Kisame felt it from him, could see it in his eyes when he let his walls down. The only person he had ever said those words to was Sasuke and that was on a rare occasion. Normally he just poked Sasuke's forehead as a way of saying it.

"I guess having Sasuke around is like having a kid. I know I might be overthinking things with him about us, I just don't want him feeling uncomfortable. After what happened to him."

"I don't have a problem with it Itachi. And you're not overthinking this. He shouldn't be walking in on us having sex or seeing a man naked right now. He's been through too much he shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable around either one of us. You are handling this right. Besides, it won't be long before there are two babies around us."

"This is more than you signed up for."

"I signed up for you. Besides I like kids and your brother seems cool. I bet he's fun to train too. Prodigies are always interesting to teach and spar with."

"He learns quick. He'll be stronger than I am."

"You sound so confident in that. Why?"

"Because he's special. I knew it from that moment I held him in my arms that he was special. He's going to do amazing things for this world. He's going to be stronger than all of us. I still see it in his eyes. He's full of potential. He just needs someone to help him unlock it."

"He's in the right place for that. This place will feed his skills and his mind. He's also starting to wake up. We should get showered."

"No playing. He's probably hungry and he won't sneak out at this hour." Itachi said as he pulled away and sat up.

"We really gotta get him out of that before he becomes afraid to leave the room." Kisame commented as he got up off the bed.

"That's what I'm worried about. He's been controlled for the past two months by that asshole. I know it was only two months, but in his condition it would have felt longer. He needs to get used to being himself and getting back into a normal routine." Itachi said as they made their way into the bathroom.

"We'll get him there. He's important to you so he's important to me. And like I said, he's a pretty cool kid."

Kisame turned the water on and they both got into the shower. They needed to get cleaned up and dressed so they could go to Sasuke. Itachi had to admit he felt better having Kisame still on his side and being there for him and for Sasuke. He could have walked away and Itachi wouldn't have held any hard feelings, this was more than Kisame had ever expected to sign up for. He was still here though and more than prepared to go through all of this, even babies. Itachi fell more in love with him at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up and decided he would get up and actually grab something to eat. He was hungry again and he knew that Itachi would be awake soon. He could put on some coffee if it wasn't already started. Sasuke got dressed and made his way out into the kitchen. He saw that no one was there so he went and started the coffee maker first before he started his search for food. The problem was he didn't know how the food situation worked here. Nothing was labeled, but he didn't know if that meant that anyone could eat it. Sasuke closed the fridge and figured he would ask Itachi when he came down.

"Nothing of interest to you?"

Sasuke turned around to see Sasori standing there. He didn't even sense him approaching.

"Sasori right?" Sasuke asked as he moved back towards the island.

"Right. It's good to see you making your way out of that room. Thought you were going to be holed up there forever."

"I've been really tired from everything."

"It's good to see you moving around. Food rules are simple, if it is in a clear bag or just sitting there you can use it. Any of the coloured bags it belongs to someone, Itachi has red. It's not often we put something aside just for one person, normally it's something that only that person likes. Keeps things simple. Fighting over someone eating your food seems stupid, but we have some temperamental members. If it's in the cupboards unless there is a label on it you can use it." Sasori explained as he had a feeling that is what was keeping Sasuke from grabbing something out of the fridge.

"Do you guys eat together?"

"Not usually. None of us really like cooking. Kisame and Itachi don't mind, but they don't cook for us. They'll cook for each other. Do you like to cook?" Sasori asked as he leaned back against the counter.

"I do. It's peaceful to me."

"Well feel free to cook whenever you'd like. We all love to eat." Sasori said with a smirk.

Sasuke just gave a nod and Sasori could tell he was uncomfortable right now, not that he could blame him. Sasori took a quick look at Sasuke's belly and could see that it had grown quite a bit since he saw him that first day. He knew that Sasuke would have been tired and recovering but he also knew that Sasuke was hiding from everyone. He wasn't comfortable yet about it, but he was trying at least.

"You got any questions about anything around here? Or anyone?" Sasori asked.

"What do you all do all day? Is there some routine?"

Sasuke honestly had like a million questions, but he would save them for Itachi.

"Some days. Today is training day so everyone is getting up and moving by now. Pain has it once a week where we all train with our partners or we switch it up. Throughout the week we'll get missions from Pain. Other than that it's pretty relaxed around here. We come and go as we please."

"How long does training go for?"

"Starts for nine and goes until five. You like eggs?" Sasori asked as he pushed off from the counter.

"Um ya, why?"

"Because you need to eat something. You started the coffee, so Itachi must be awake. Itachi is awake then Kisame is awake. Might as well make us some breakfast."

"But you don't cook for anyone." Sasuke said confused.

"Not typically. But this isn't cooking for people. This is me making scrambled eggs and adding a few more in the pan. Not the same thing. Eggs?"

"Sure."

Sasuke went and sat down on a stool as Sasori got the eggs out.

"Does everyone get along?" Sasuke asked.

"Fuck no." Sasori answered followed quickly by. "Sorry."

"It's not the first swear word I've heard. I'm almost thirteen not five. Why don't you all get along? You all work for the the same organization, don't you have the same beliefs?"

"We're a bunch of S-Class criminals, we got that way by breaking laws. Some of us joined up when the offer was made. Some like Deidara didn't get much of a say in the matter."

"Why not?"

"Pain sent your brother, Kisame and I to offer him a position. He refused. A deal was made that if he could beat Itachi in a fight we would let him go. If he lost he would have to join the organization. You can probably guess how that went. It's probably a good idea if you aren't alone with him. He hates your brother for beating him. He trains his ass off on the hope of killing him one day. Not saying he would hurt you, but no point in testing someone's limit."

"I'll remember that."

"He's my partner, but that doesn't mean you need to be cautious around me. I'm not looking to hurt you. You've been hurt enough by your own village. You need a safe haven and I'm not about to take one from you. No one here would hurt you. You have too many powerful people watching over you."

"You mean Itachi and Kisame."

"Not just them. You being here means you are under Pain's protection and by association Konan's. Plus mine. Then you have your brother and Kisame. That's a lot of power for one person to try and beat. You aren't worth the risk to any of them. Most of us have unique personalities. You'll learn to adapt to them and be able to tell when someone is serious or joking around. If you have any questions you can always ask me if Itachi isn't around. Or his other half."

"Thanks. And his other half being Kisame."

"Those two think they are so smooth. Like they could hide the fact they are screwing each other for two years and none of us would notice it. Kisame hasn't slept in his bed in practically a year. They both smell like Itachi's shampoo almost every morning. They think none of us know and we let them believe it so we don't have to watch them making out on the couch." Sasori said as the eggs cooked.

"Would that be a problem for some people?"

"Not to most of us. You love who you love. Hidan would because he's obsessively religious. As long as he doesn't have to see it he doesn't say anything. The rest are pretty indifferent to it. It helps that someone as powerful as your brother is in the middle of it. Makes a person think twice before speaking."

"He's pretty deadly." Sasuke said as he got up to grab two mugs as the coffee was done.

"He's got layers. I never knew he did until you showed up. Makes him more interesting. Underneath that cold exterior there is a heart."

"People always misjudge him. I guess no one really knows him like I do. Or like I did."

"You'll get to know him again. He has to get to know you too. It's part of life and growing up."

Itachi and Kisame walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke and Sasori together. Sasuke gave his brother a warm smile as he spoke.

"Morning Niisan. I made you coffee, not that that is what you can call this." Sasuke said teasingly as he handed his brother the mug.

"Thank-you Ototo and it wakes me up."

Sasuke handed Kisame his mug and Kisame took it with a surprised look on his face.

"You take it black. It was easy to notice." Sasuke answered the unasked questions.

"Thanks kid. How you feeling?"

"I'm alright, a little tired. I went to sleep late."

"Have you eaten yet?" Itachi asked.

"Working on it now." Sasori said as he turned the stove off and grabbed some plates for everyone.

"You cooked for him?" Kisame asked shocked.

"I was making eggs for myself, I just added some extra. Not cooking for someone." Sasori said making sure he got his point across.

"You don't eat." Kisame pointed out.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"He has no stomach. He doesn't require food." Itachi explained.

"He didn't know that. He was hungry and too afraid to cook anything with me in the room. I do one nice thing and I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"I would have figured out what to eat eventually." Sasuke said back in his defence.

"Ya when Itachi got here. You're skittish. You're in an unknown place surrounded by S-Class criminals, you should be skittish. Cooking you eggs put you more at ease and it would put food into you. It was simple logic and I don't want to be hearing about this from the others." Sasori said that last part as he looked at Itachi and then at Kisame.

"Thank-you." Itachi said as he grabbed forks for everyone.

"I haven't heard you say those words this much in six years." Sasori commented as he handed Sasuke a plate.

"Sasuke is a bad influence on him." Kisame teased with a wink to Sasuke.

"Heard that a lot growing up." Sasuke commented as he went and sat down on a stool.

"Really?" Kisame asked as they all sat down with their food.

"Father used to say that Sasuke was my greatest weakness and it was foolish for me to be so close to him. He never understood my telling him that Sasuke was my greatest strength." Itachi answered with a warm smile to Sasuke. One that he easily returned.

"Someone is going to tell me why he doesn't eat right?" Sasuke said looking to get the topic changed.

"I'm a puppet master. I build puppets and use them as weapons. I've been able to take a human body, still living, and turn them into puppets that can use their own chakra and abilities still. When I was fifteen I turned myself into a puppet. I am living from my flesh core that keeps me being able to control my body and my other puppets. Like this I'll live forever."

"He doesn't have a stomach instead he has various weapons inside of him." Itachi finished.

"That's different." Sasuke said not really sure what to say in this moment about that.

"See, not the only freak in the place." Sasori said with a smirk.

They heard some movement and Sasuke figured it would be the others coming in for breakfast. Sasuke watched as the others made their way into the kitchen. He figured this was everyone as there was a great deal of them. Sasuke took them all in, but his eyes kept moving over to the one in an orange mask. There was something about him. Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at this man. He didn't know why, but there was something he didn't like about this one. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he would eventually.

"So this is the baby Uchiha. Nice to meet ya." Deidara said as he held his hand out for Sasuke to shake with a smirk.

Before Sasuke could even move his arm Deidara pulled back with a grunt as a fork was thrown into his wrist. Deidara turned a glare to Itachi, who was not impressed.

"Keep your hands off Deidara." Itachi said in a deadly tone.

"I was only going to give him a little lick." Deidara said back as he pulled the fork out.

That was when Sasuke saw it. He had a mouth on his hands. That was a new one for him and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how it was possible or what they were used for. One thing he did know he needed to get the hostility down between these two.

"He's a little overprotective. That's cool, how is that possible?" Sasuke asked.

"Awesome yeah? I'm from Iwagakure and I stole a special kinjutsu that lets me mold my chakra into art." Deidara bragged.

"Art?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not art. What you do any four year old could do with clay. Art lasts more than five seconds in the world." Sasori said.

"Shut it puppet boy, me and the baby Uchiha are bonding." Deidara snapped to his partner before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "I make art with my clay and make it explode. The mouths let me do that. Also got one on my chest by my heart. Awesome yeah?"

"It's different. Does it take a lot of chakra?"

"Depends on how big of a boom I want. They can be small or I could make one large enough I could fly on. Do you like explosives?"

"Don't really have much experience with them aside from explosive tags. I'm more trained in weapons and taijutsu. I have an interest in learning about things that are forbidden, always have. Is that why you became a missing-nin?"

"Basically. Why do you like kinjutsus so much?"

"They were forbidden for a reason, I enjoy learning why and their history. It interests me."

"You are in the right place for kinjutsus." Kakuzu commented.

"Your brother is more interesting than you are at least." Deidara said to Itachi.

"Little Uchiha is pregnant. Doesn't get more interesting than that." Tobi said with a giggle.

Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting from this man, but that personality wasn't it.

"That is Tobi, the one beside him is his partner Zetsu. That is Kakuzu and his partner Hidan." Itachi explained.

"A pregnant boy goes against the way of God and his nature." Hidan said as he grabbed some food.

Sasuke unconsciously wrapped his arms around his stomach, clearly uncomfortable with the attention and words.

"I don't want to hear any of your religious ramblings." Itachi said with an edge to his voice.

"It's not a fucking rambling. Nor an insult. They shouldn't have done it. Though, why you would want such children is beyond me. It's stupid to have a reminder of the shit they did." Hidan said.

"My partner is an idiot, but he makes a valid point. Why are you keeping them? Most would have terminated and moved on. Someone as young as you willing to go through all of this just to give birth to experiments." Kakuzu commented.

Itachi was about to jump in and put a stop to this, but Sasuke surprised him by talking first.

"They aren't experiments. They didn't ask to be made like this. They didn't get a say in how they were created. They are apart of me and they deserve the chance to have a life. If that means I have to be a freak and feel uncomfortable and be sick for nine months to give them that chance then I wil. If you don't like it you can keep your damn opinions to yourself and just shut your mouth."

"Oooo baby Uchiha has got some attitude on him." Tobi said.

"Bout time you showed some." Sasori said.

"Damn, now I kinda like ya." Deidara said as he pushed away from the table and headed over to grab something to eat.

"I don't mean any disrespect. I was simply pointing out that most would have chosen different. The fact that you didn't is interesting. Everyone has the right to do what they wish with their own body." Kakuzu said.

"We need to get ready for training. I need to speak with you first Ototo." Itachi said as he picked up their dirty dishes and brought them to the sink.

Sasuke gave a nod and got off the stool. He headed back to his room with Itachi, who had placed his arm around his shoulders. Once inside the room Sasuke went and sat down on the bed. Itachi closed the door and then joined him. He pulled out a letter from his cloak pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

"This came for you."

Sasuke looked down and saw that it was Naruto's messy writing. Sasuke could feel the anxiety filling his veins. Naruto was either going to be ok with it or he wasn't and Sasuke had no idea what option it would be.

"It'll be ok little brother. He didn't write back just to tell you to not write to him. I want to talk to you real quick about some ground rules."

"Ok."

"I'm fine with you being around Sasori or Konan, even Pain. I don't really want you alone with the others. I don't trust them and I don't want to risk you being hurt. Not until we know how they will handle you being around them ok?"

"That's fine. What's the deal with Tobi?"

"Tobi is a story I will tell you about tonight. It's something you need to know, I just don't have the time right now. I am glad to see that you were out of this room this morning. I was going to drag you out of here myself."

"Pain told me I wasn't allowed to hide anymore."

"When did you talk to Pain?"

"Last night. It was just after midnight, I got hungry and he came into the kitchen. We talked for about thirty minutes. Oh the babies really like your cereal." Sasuke said with a playful smile.

Itachi gave a small chuckle. "We'll need to buy extra for the both of us. Did Sasori tell you about the food system?"

"Yes, he told me about the different color bags."

"We'll have to get you some for yourself. The twins will need healthy food to grow properly. Once a week we have training. You are free to be in the tower and I can show you around later. You are also able to be outside in the village. You don't need an escort, Pain will keep you safe from the tower. I don't want you feeling like you are trapped here, you're not."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are Ototo. There is a library, it's on the sixth floor, it's practically the whole floor and the seventh floor. You can be in it as much as you want. There is a lounge area on the ninth floor. Training rooms are on the second and third floor. Don't go on the other floors yet, wait until I show you because some rooms you shouldn't go in."

Sasuke gave a nod. He was already thinking about finding the library and seeing what was in it. At least now he knew where it was.

"Is anyone allergic to any food?"

"No, they all pretty much eat anything. Why?"

"I don't know if I'll go out or not, but if I do I didn't want to get anything they might be allergic to."

"No everyone is fine. You still have your card right?"

"Ya I made sure I had my money with me. Can I use your umbrella if I go out?"

"Of course you can. If you get cold I have an old jacket in my closet that should fit you."

"Ok, I might go out and look around. Find maybe some long sleeved shirts. It's a little chilly in here."

"Konan said you might find that you get cold easier from the twins. That stove over there is a pellet stove, we all have one in our rooms. If you get cold just turn up the thermostat and it will connect to it."

"Do I have to put wood into it?"

"No it runs off wood pellets, they come in a bag and get filled in the top of it. The stove will drop the pellets down and burn them. Later I'll make sure it is working for you and have some bags brought in here. We keep them in storage. You can't lift the bags though, they are forty pounds each. You can't be lifting right now."

"I won't. And if you could show me later that would be good. It can get cold at night in here."

"I'll show you after dinner. Make sure you have a weapon on you at all times just in case."

"I will."

"I need to get to training. Be safe and afterwards we can have some dinner and talk."

"Be safe with training."

"I will. It's just me and Kisame and we won't use chakra. Don't worry."

Itachi went and poked Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke gave him a smile. Itachi got up and made his way out of the room. Sasuke let out a sigh as he went and sat back against his pillows and looked at the envelope. He needed to open it and find out what Naruto had to say. He was really hoping that Naruto was able to accept what he had told him and would be on his side with him. With a slow deep breath in Sasuke opened the letter.

 _Hey Sasuke,_

 _I've rewritten this letter five times now. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing. All I keep thinking about is screwing this up somehow and saying something that you would take the wrong way. This is now the sixth time I've written this and I have decided that I'm just going to say what I think and hope you don't get offended. All I really want to know is, are you ok? You have to be freaking out. I'm freaking out and it's not even happening to me. You are pregnant. You have two babies growing inside of you. That is crazy and kinda awesome. You're growing miracles. You're growing miracles right now while I'm sitting here writing to you. You are growing organs. I think, I'm not really sure how all of that baby stuff works. Do you know? Are you reading about it? Are you keeping them afterwards? You have to keep them. I know it will be crazy hard, but you have your brother now he'll help I'm sure. You need to keep them. I can't stop staring at this picture. I wish I could be there for you. You have to be so terrified. I know you can do it though, you're the strongest and bravest person I know. You can do anything, you can do this. I'm here to support you through it all. What does it feel like? Are you sick a lot? Can you keep sending me the ultrasounds so I can see them grow? Man, this is crazy._

 _I can't believe the village did that to you. Both times. I'm really sorry Sasuke, that's not how a village is supposed to be. I'll make sure it's different when I'm Hokage. No one will go through what you and your family did when I'm the Hokage. I know you said there were a lot of bad things that happened to you from being in the squad. I won't ask you to talk about it, but know that I'll always be there to listen to you when you are ready. There's no judgement from me. I'm completely on your side._

 _What's it like with your brother? Was he ok with you being pregnant? He better of or I'll kick his ass. Are you living with him and the other members? What village are you in? What's it like there? You're safe right? If you aren't I could meet you somewhere. We could figure something else out. I could even stay with you if you wanted so you wouldn't be alone. You are my friend, I'm there for you no matter what._

 _It's been a couple of days since I started to write this, I wanted to make sure I kept you updated on everything going on here. The Council is dead. The Third said an outside force came in and killed them, but no one knows who it was. I'm assuming it was your brother. Not that I can say I blame him. I'm not saying anything to anyone about it. The Third also made an announcement that you had permission to leave the village and you were not an exile. That seemed to help with morale in the village. A lot of ninja were mad about how everything was handled. I even heard that ANBU were quitting or refusing to go on missions because of it. Your old squad isn't back yet. I overheard a group of ninja talking about it. They don't think they are coming back. Their deaths have been ordered by the Third for when they do return. Make sure you are careful when you are outside, because I doubt they are coming back to the village. They probably already heard about it and are staying away. No one knows you were ANBU outside of the ANBU. Everyone thinks you were dismissed from duty so you could pursue other interests._

 _Our friends are pretty good about it. They are glad that you aren't an exile and hope you are ok. I think Shikamaru is doubting the story. He didn't seem too convinced but he won't go looking for answers. He's too lazy for that. Kakashi seems to be ok. He has been really stressed for the past few months, but now he seems to be doing better. He's worried about you, but he said he knew you were safe and that was all that mattered to him. I bought a pregnancy book today. Told the clerk it was for a gift for a friend. You should be able to find out the gender soon. Do you want to know? Is the crow the only way to get mail to you? Oh the crow is here. Keep writing to me, I like still being able to talk to you and know you are ok. Be safe Sasuke._

 _-Naruto_

Sasuke couldn't help, but smile. The letter was so Naruto. Completely accepting without a second thought. He was exactly what Sasuke needed right now. Someone that he could talk to and not have to worry about any judgements or someone trying to force their opinion or advice onto him. He was just a friend and it felt good. Sasuke figured he would write back later. He didn't know if he could get other mail here. He figured he could it was just a matter of figuring out how. Sasuke decided he would headed out to the village for now before he would come back and find that library. He wanted to grab a few things and he figured he would make everyone dinner. Sasuke wanted to go out while he had the energy to do it. So he got up and put the letter in his bedside table before he headed to Itachi's room. He found Itachi's old jacket in the back of his closet and he was glad that it did fit him. He grabbed an umbrella before he headed back to the kitchen to check out what food there was to make for dinner. After getting an idea he made his way out into the village.

Sasuke didn't really have much of an idea of where he wanted to go. He knew he needed the grocery store to pick up a few things. He also wanted to find some long sleeved shirts. Sasuke figured he would take it easy and see what was interesting to him. He didn't want to go all over the village, he figured he could go to another area another day. He didn't want to push his energy levels and be too tired to do anything tomorrow. Sasuke saw a post office so he headed across the street to check it out. He wanted to see if it would be possible to receive mail there. He didn't know if he could at the Tower, but this would be easier. Sasuke walked in and headed over to the counter.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'm wondering if it was possible to receive mail from Konoha here."

"It is. We can pick up mail or packages from Konoha or another other Great Nation. A courier picks up the mail from the Konoha Post Office every Tuesday morning. Friday mornings you can pick them up here if you are expecting them. If not we can send a notice to your home and let you know they are here. Now, if that person has your address they can be shipped right to your home."

"I actually live in Pain's Tower. I'm not even sure if a letter would even come here. An old friend from Konoha just asked if there was a way he could send something to me."

"Well, you can definitely get them here. We don't tend to deliver anything to the Tower, but Pain doesn't get any mail."

"I figured. I'll let my friend know. Thank-you."

"You are welcome. Enjoy the village." The man said with a warm smile.

"Any tips?"

"It's industrial mostly, but the downtown core is a sight to see. There are a lot of little shops with homemade goods in it."

"Where is downtown?"

"Go straight down this street and take the second right. It's just ten blocks up from there. Not too far."

"Thank-you."

Sasuke headed out and figured he would take the trip up there. It wasn't too far and he was protected with Pain watching over the village. It was a different feeling knowing that no matter where he went in the village or what he did he was safe. He had been so used to watching over his shoulder in the past three months, since being in the ANBU, that he was constantly on edge. He didn't have to be on edge anymore. He didn't have to be anxious about every dark alley or corner he walked by. He could just be relaxed and take a stroll. And the village was very different compared to Konoha. For starters it wasn't as big and it was surrounded by water from what Itachi had told him. It was very industrial. Most buildings were as tall as the Hokage Tower or taller. There were some small shops in between the buildings and grocery stores. The difference in the village was nice and refreshing. It was a fresh start and it wasn't until this moment did Sasuke realise that he could live here. He could raise his children here. As long as Pain was alive they would be protected. It was something he could talk to Itachi about later. Sasuke took notice of the grocery store and figured he would stop there on his way back.

Sasuke arrived downtown and immediately was surprised at how large it was. It was surrounded by the tall buildings, but there was a twelve block area of just shops, restaurants and cafes. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to go through it all today, but he could always come back with Itachi another day. Sasuke decided he would do a block or two and then head back for the grocery store. He wanted to be able to have dinner ready for five when the others would be done training. What caught Sasuke's eye was a baby shop. He knew he shouldn't be going in there, it was way to early for it, but curiosity got the better of him. He figured it couldn't hurt to look and see. He didn't have any idea really what a baby needed and he did love information. Sasuke walked in and was surprised by how big it was. From the outside it looked small, but it went further back than expected. From what Sasuke could see the store was divided up between clothing and then furniture was in the back section.

Sasuke took a slow look at the clothing. It was in this moment that he noticed he hadn't thought about what gender he wanted the babies to be. All he cared about was healthy. He didn't know how he felt about one sex over the other. If they were girls he had no idea what he would do with them. But it might be nice to have daughters and put them in pink dresses with bows in their hair. Sons would be easier, only because he was a boy himself. He could easily relate to them and he had a special bond with Itachi that he would want his children to have. All he truly cared about was healthy, he would be happy either way. Sasuke noticed that the prices here seemed very decent and the quality appeared to be good as well.

Sasuke made his way further back and couldn't believe the amount of furniture in the room. There were cribs of all different shades of wood and white. Dressers, changing tables and chairs. It was a lot to take in and off of this room was a few steps going down where more stuff was. An older woman came up to Sasuke and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello young man. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm just looking around. My brother is having twins I thought I would look around and get some ideas for him."

"Well aren't you sweet for helping your brother. Does he know what he is having?"

"Not yet. His girlfriend is only fifteen weeks along."

"Well he has lots of time left, but it goes quick. And with twins you need twice as much stuff, it can get a little overwhelming when trying to figure it all out."

"Any advice on how to make it less overwhelming?"

"It's different with everyone, but I found that lists worked wonders for me. I always recommend it for people, especially people expecting multiples. And start collecting things once you hit half way through the second trimester and get things bit by bit so it doesn't feel like you have to get everything in the last month. Have a look around and if you have any questions feel free to ask me. We have a lot of great stuff and we even have a catalog you can take home with you. Anything we don't have in store we can order it in for you."

"Great thank-you." Sasuke said with a small smile.

The lady gave Sasuke some space and went back to stand behind the cash to do some work. Sasuke took in a small breath before he went over and looked at the cribs, he could do this. He saw that the cribs all had bedding in them. He would have a better idea what he would need color wise hopefully next week if the twins behaved themselves and let Konan see their gender. Sasuke didn't really like the white color cribs, he did like the more darker woods. It didn't have to be black, but the rich darker shades were nice. The prices were very good from what he could tell. He didn't have any knowledge to compare it to, but it seemed reasonable to him, especially because they were solid wood.

"Um excuse me."

"Yes Hun?"

"What does convertible crib mean?"

"Oh I love those. They are our new line just out this year. The crib is designed to expand into a toddler bed and then a double bed."

"A toddler bed?"

The lady got up and walked over to Sasuke as she spoke so she could show Sasuke what she meant.

"Yes when the child is around eighteen months they can sleep in a toddler bed. It's the same size mattress as a crib, but the side bars come off and there are small rails that go up by the child's head so if they roll, they don't fall out of the bed. Think of it as a very tiny hospital bed. Then when the child is too big you can purchase the rails to explain it into a double bed using the same head and footboard. They are more expansive as you can see, but it is the only bed the child will need until they move out. It is designed to last eighteen years and comes with an eighteen year warranty. So if anything breaks we will replace it for you. We stand by all of our work and we have the best baby store in town and that is not just me bragging. We have won awards for our designs and quality all over this half of the world."

"Wow, thank-you that was really helpful. I don't know anything about this stuff."

"You have lots of time to learn. What matters most is that you are trying. Your brother is very lucky to have you."

"Trust me I'm the lucky one."

The lady gave Sasuke a warm smile before she turned once again to let Sasuke take his time. Sasuke was feeling slightly overwhelmed by it all. There seemed like there was so much he didn't know about. He was going to need to get a baby book so he could be better prepared. He was going to have two babies to deal with, he had to know what he was getting into. Once Sasuke was done looking at the furniture he headed into the final room. This room had baby toys, stuffed animals, blankets, picture frames and books. Sasuke went over to the books and saw that they were different pregnancy and parenting books. Sasuke grabbed the one that said _What to Expect When Expecting Twins_. He knew that with being a boy somethings wouldn't apply, but he figured the basics would be the same. He also picked up a book titled _That First Year._ It was all about the first year of a child's life that covered their growing phases and what they needed to learn, different milestones. Both seemed helpful so Sasuke planned on purchasing them. It was a start at least. He then turned his attention to the baby books. He was still three weeks away from when the babies would be able to hear him. He saw a lot that he would love to buy, but he was alone and would have to carry everything back. The two books he had were already big and with the groceries and other purchases he needed to make it would be wiser to wait and come back with Itachi. And Sasuke was coming back, this place had everything and the woman seemed very nice. He liked that they were highly credited and stood by their products. Sasuke saw what looked like photo albums, but they were all blank pages inside. He didn't see a place where a photo could slide in. Sasuke looked around for a sign and saw that they were scrapbooks to document a pregnancy. For some reason his mind told him it was a great idea. He probably shouldn't have any documentation about him being pregnant, but it would be a nice keepsake for him to have. Sasuke figured it was the hormones talking, but he looked through the different books anyways and found one he liked. It was very simple compared to the other ones. This one was a light grey with two quarters of it in a zigzag pattern. There was also a white square in the middle with two sets of little white feet. It was perfect. With his items Sasuke headed up to the cash.

The lady smiled at Sasuke as he placed his three items down.

"Did you find everything ok?"

"Yes. I like your store."

"Thank-you. We have been open for six years now. None of this couldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Pain. He keeps us all safe so we don't have to fear being destroyed by an outside village. My mother's dream was to own a store like this one day. I'm honored to be able to do it for her. And I love this scrapbook. It's very simple and nice for both mom and dad. I don't know if you are new to the area or not, but just three shops up there is an art store that sells all kinds of supplies for scrapbooking."

"I am new to the village, I'll check it out. I've never done scrapbooking before. I thought it would be nice to give to them after the twins are born."

"They make great presents. And scrapbooking is all about fancy documentation. You can get different pages to insert, and stickers, markers, really anything. And it is something they can continue on with. Lots of parents do it until their child leaves the house. Now I'm not that dedicated, but I did it until my son was five. It can be fun and relaxing too."

Sasuke handed his card over as he spoke. "Can I have a catalog as well?"

"Of course. All items get delivered here as I've said and there is no extra charge for items being delivered here, only for outside deliveries do we charge. Taxes are included as well, which is nice to not have to think about. The big stuff takes roughly four weeks to come in and the smaller stuff that can be shipped through the post office comes within seven to ten days. In the back there are order forms that you can fill out and drop off here. You pay before it is sent off." The lady said as she put the items into a bag and grabbed the catalog. It was over a hundred pages and a lot bigger than Sasuke was expecting, still he was looking forward to going through it tonight.

"Thank-you for all your help. And I will be back with my brother, probably a lot."

"You are more than welcome to anytime. We are open seven days a week from nine until seven at night. We also gift wrap."

"Great thanks." Sasuke said with a smile of his own.

"You have a great day Hun."

"You too."

Sasuke headed out of the store feeling better and better about this. It was overwhelming, but he had survived worse. He would figure this out he just needed a plan. Sasuke figured he would grab a notebook in the art shop to help him get it all figured out. Sasuke spent the next three hours going from shop to shop. He was able to get a lot of art supplies at the art shop as well as a notebook and more pens. He got some long sleeved shirts and zip up sweatshirts that he could wear when he was outside or feeling cold. He also went into a sweet shop that had chocolate covered fruit in it. He grabbed some for himself and they even had chocolate covered pickles. Sasuke grabbed a couple to try when his stomach growled at just the thought. And they tasted amazing, Sasuke ate one while he walked to another shop. The biggest buy he made was a polaroid camera that he was going to use to take pictures of his belly and eventually his babies. Sasuke didn't know if it was the hormones or not, but he felt happy being here. This village felt like a home, something he hadn't felt since his family was killed. He knew it could have been because he was just getting used to the village and he didn't have any memories here, but that was one of the reasons he liked it so much. He didn't have any bad memories. There were no painful reminders everywhere he looked. It was all new and open to so many possibilities, Sasuke liked that about it.

Sasuke hit the grocery store on his way home to grab a few things. With that done he made his way back to the Tower. Once there he put the food away before he headed into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. He had done a lot of walking and carrying those bags were heavier than they should have been. He was tired, he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He had four hours before training would be over, Sasuke figured he would sleep for two and a half hours before he got up to make dinner. As much as he wanted to start reading those books and playing with the scrapbook he needed rest. He had lots of time later to work on it. Sasuke took his shoes off and Itachi's jacket and crawled into bed after setting an alarm. A little nap and then he would be good to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after five thirty when Sasuke heard the others making their way towards the kitchen. Sasuke knew they would be showering after training so he timed it right so dinner would be done around now. Sasuke had just finished setting the table and was currently mixing the spaghetti and meatballs together in a couple of large bowls when they others walked in.

"What the fuck smells so good?" Hidan asked.

"Dinner." Sasuke answered.

"Why is the table set?" Sasori asked.

"Dinner." Sasuke said again as he grabbed oven mitts to take out the garlic bread he made.

"You cooked us dinner?" Kisame asked slightly surprised.

"I like cooking and you've all been training all day. It's just spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, it wasn't like it was any trouble to make."

"Thank-you Ototo. Is there anything that needs to be done?" Itachi asked.

"Someone needs to go and tell Konan and Pain that dinner is done. I can bring some up to them if they want."

"I'll go." Sasori said as he headed out.

"This ready for the table?" Kisame asked as he went towards the bowls of spaghetti.

"Yes."

"Do we have to eat at the table?" Deidara asked, as they didn't do sit down dinners together.

"Yes."

"Why the fuck do we?" Hidan asked not liking the idea either.

"Because I'm hormonal which basically makes me more insane than any of you. You don't sit, you don't eat." Sasuke said as he brought the garlic bread over.

"And sitting." Deidara said as he went over and sat down in one of the chairs. The others saw that Kakuzu was already sitting at the table.

"You're doing this?" Hidan asked his partner shocked.

"I'm hungry." Kakuzu simply said.

"Fuck, fine. But I'm not talking about my feelings." Hidan said as he sat down next to his partner with Deidara on the other side of him.

"No one wants to hear about your feelings." Kisame said.

Sasuke sat down on the opposite side as the others next to the head seat. He did it on purpose so he didn't have to worry about Tobi trying to sit next to him. Sasuke didn't like him and he was still trying to figure him out. Itachi sat down to Sasuke's right with Kisame next to Itachi. Tobi sat down at the end of the table with Zetsu next to Deidara. There were three seats left, two across from Sasuke and the head of the table.

"Tobi don't eat around people. But Tobi sitting like a good boy. Tobi can eat in his room later right?" Tobi said as he bounced around. The first thought that went through Sasuke's mind was, fake.

"Ya." Sasuke simply said.

"We don't have to wait right? Pain and Konan won't come down and Puppet Boy doesn't eat." Deidara asked.

"No we don't have to wait." Sasuke said as he reached and grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

They all started to grab some food. Itachi made sure Sasuke got his food first before he grabbed some himself.

"Fuck you can cook." Hidan said surprised at how good the food tasted.

"This is good yeah." Deidara agreed.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Kisame asked.

"I like cooking, always have. I find it relaxing."

"It's good Ototo."

Sasuke gave Itachi a warm smile in response. It felt good to be able to sit and have dinner with him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori made his way into the throne room. He saw that Pain and Konan were both here, just like they always are. He doubted they would come down to eat with everyone, but Sasori figured he could bring some up.

"Sasuke cooked dinner for everyone. He's making them sit at the table. Do you want me to bring some up for you both?"

"He's got them sitting at the table?" Konan asked surprised.

"Yup. It's all set and everything. He wanted to know if you wanted some brought up."

"I'll come down and grab some." Konan said.

"We'll go down." Pain said as he slowly pushed himself up.

"You are still tired from walking around last night." Konan pointed out.

"I need to move or I'll lose the muscles."

"That was never a concern for you before." Konan stated.

Konan wasn't bothered by the sudden change in Pain, she was happy for it. Sasuke seemed to be good for him. He was making Pain move around more and that would help once his body was restored. He was making Pain question his plan and that was a good thing. Konan didn't agree with the plan and she didn't trust Tobi. Sasuke might be what Pain needed to see things differently.

"It should have been."

The three of them made their way to the elevator so Pain could get down to the kitchen. Once they arrived at the kitchen Pain sat down in the head seat with Konan beside him followed by Sasori. He gave a nod to the others and Konan grabbed some food for him and then herself.

"I could have brought some up to you." Sasuke said to Pain.

"Movement is good for me otherwise my muscles will atrophy. How did you like that store?"

"How do you know what store I went into?"

"I had Asura Path watching over you."

"You went out today?" Itachi asked.

"I did. I went downtown. I didn't get very far it's pretty big. I didn't notice anyone following me." Sasuke said as he looked over to Pain for that part.

"Why would you? You had no need to be on edge for someone to attack you. You let yourself relax and enjoy yourself. Asura was just added protection in case I sensed someone of potential threat. I told you, you are safe here."

"I did have fun. The store was good after I got past the overwhelmed feeling." Sasuke said with a small smile. He didn't know what it was about Pain, but he felt connected to him. Sasuke figured it probably had to do with him being related to Naruto.

"And what store was this?" Itachi asked.

"I went into a baby store. Oh, you and your girlfriend are expecting twins."

Deidara choked on his food as he laughed. The others all turned their eyes towards Itachi and Kisame, all trying not to make a joke.

"What?" Kisame asked Sasuke.

"The lady who owns it asked why I was in it. I couldn't say I was having twins or that _I_ was having twins. And if she knew I was an Uchiha she would know I have no parents. So I told her my brother was expecting twins and I was just looking for him. What else was I supposed to say?"

"It's fine Ototo. We needed as story eventually. If you had been sixteen we could have gotten away with it being your girlfriend, but at twelve you would be too young for that. We can deal with it later once they are old enough to talk. How was the store?"

"It was good. They had a lot of stuff in it. I plan on dragging you there a lot." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Anytime. How much of downtown did you see?"

"Just a couple blocks. It was a lot bigger than I thought it would be."

"It's a nice area. You should see it at night, the lanterns are all lit up." Konan said.

"It's a packed village. You won't be able to see it all in one day." Sasori said.

"It's very different from Konoha. What does all of the companies make? I know it's industrial, but what kind?"

"A variety of materials for fabrics, machinery parts, metals, wood, bricks, stones. Things that are required for every village. The factories will sell them to other villages and work as a supplier for them. The village is more advanced in that sense than even the Great Nations. The village has been able to make a great profit off of the factories." Konan answered.

"The whole village is small compared to other Great Nations. With being surrounded by a lake we are unable to expand at this time." Pain added.

"Is that something you would be interested in?" Sasuke asked.

"There have been talks about people wishing for homes, instead of apartments in buildings. Parks for their children. With the rain we can't have grass and we need the rain to keep the village safe right now." Konan answered.

"Do people complain about the rain?" Sasuke asked.

"They know it is necessary to keep them safe. Every Sunday I make the rain stop to allow them the break from it. As for expanding I would like to grow the village, the lake makes it difficult." Pain answered.

"People build bridges over an ocean, couldn't you apply the same technique?" Sasuke asked.

"The trick is the waves. The rain raises the water level." Sasori answered.

"The higher the water the greater the chance of a flood. You could expand into the lake, but not until the rain stops and the lake doesn't get too high." Kisame added.

"Will it always have to rain here?" Sasuke asked Pain.

"Until the world is at peace and the village is not at risk of being destroyed by war." Pain answered.

"Peace will happen with the death of millions." Hidan said with an evil smile.

Itachi leaned over to Sasuke and whispered into his ear. "He believes in Jashin, it's a cult based on death and destruction."

Sasuke gave a nod. He had more questions now, but he would ask Itachi about it later.

"Did you get anything at the store?" Kisame asked Sasuke.

"Just a couple of books." Sasuke answered. He didn't have a problem with Kisame knowing about the scrapbook, but just didn't want everyone to know about it. He didn't want their opinions. He had to handle this the best way he knew how. "How was training?" Sasuke asked looking to change the topic.

"It was fine." Itachi answered.

"We do it once a week to help with our partnership. If you can predict your partner's move you can then move accordingly." Sasori added.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, I have a mission for you tobh tomorrow." Pain said.

"Money grab?" Kakuzu asked.

"Drug lord is producing a deadly drug and selling it to teenagers. Take out the organization and grab the money." Pain ordered.

"I love money." Kakuzu said pleased with the mission.

Itachi leaned into Sasuke once again and whispered. "He'll do anything for the right price. Kabuto wasn't with Orochimaru, he's still alive. We need to be careful if a bounty goes on your head."

Sasuke gave a nod. They spent the rest of the dinner talking about their training or basically nothing. When they were finished the others got up as Pain spoke.

"The Little One cooked, he does not clean."

"It's Deidara's turn for kitchen duty." Tobi said as he collected a plate for himself.

"Great." Deidara said as he brought his stuff into the kitchen.

Sasuke stood up to bring in his plate. He stood up and the whole room spun. He all of a sudden felt very weird and weak. It felt like it did when he got into that fight with the S-Class criminal.

"Whoa." Sasuke said with a shaky voice as he placed his hand on the table top.

"Sasuke." Itachi said as he got up and held onto Sasuke to keep him steady.

Konan got up and came around to them as Sasuke spoke. "I think it's my chakra."

"Sit him down." Konan said.

The others all turned their attention to Sasuke. Kisame got up and came around so he could see better and be there if something was needed. Itachi got Sasuke sitting down and then he sat down and faced Sasuke. Konan checked Sasuke out as she spoke.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Just weird. It felt like this last time."

"You checked his chakra four days ago, you said it was fine." Itachi said to Konan.

"I also said that this has never happened before. How much have you been sleeping?"

"I slept for almost three hours this afternoon. I slept close to twelve hours yesterday. I sleep a lot. But you said it was normal for someone having twins."

"The last time, did you have any signs beforehand? What did you feel in the week leading up to it?"

"Tired, but I didn't get much sleep. I just remember being really tired, but I couldn't sleep between being sick and training. I didn't know anything was wrong until I had to use my chakra."

"What's wrong?" Pain asked.

"It's his chakra, he's almost completely drained. There were no signs and there should have been. You need to give him some chakra. Place your hand on his chest. He needs the chakra, not the babies." Konan said to Itachi.

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's chest and it started to glow as his chakra flowed into Sasuke.

"The babies absorb the chakra, does it become their chakra or does it still register as his?" Kakuzu asked.

"Itachi, use your Sharingan you should be able to see how big their chakra signatures are." Pain said.

Itachi turned his Sharingan on and focused his attention on Sasuke's stomach. He could see the twin's chakra signature.

"Is it larger or the same as it was the first time you did it?" Pain asked.

"It's the same."

"It's not being recognized as their chakra yet. That's why when I check his chakra it comes back as his, even though his body isn't the one getting it." Konan explained.

"How do we track it then?" Sasuke asked and Itachi turned his eyes back to normal.

"Until the twins are old enough for their body to identify their own chakra signature, you'll need to be given chakra once a week. We'll have to track it that way and see how your body handles it." Konan answered.

"How do I give him chakra and for how long?" Itachi asked.

"Do fifteen minutes and we can gauge it from there if he needs more or less. You can do it directly on his stomach to feed it to the twins. We'll monitor it from there. His pregnancy symptoms are masking the chakra symptoms. For tonight, you need to feed him chakra for thirty minutes and see how he feels. Sasuke, you are on bed rest for the rest of the night. Tomorrow you should feel better, but still take it easy."

"I'll stay with you tonight just in case." Itachi said.

"Ok."

"Get him in bed." Konan said.

Itachi moved and went and picked Sasuke up bridal style and headed off to Sasuke's room.

"I'll come by and check in shortly." Kisame said to them.

Itachi gave a nod. The others went about their separate ways for the night. Itachi brought Sasuke into his bedroom and placed him down on the bed. Itachi sat down on the side of the bed and placed his hand back on Sasuke's chest as Sasuke laid against his pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Not too bad. At least we know now."

"We'll keep a better eye on it."

"Sorry you got stuck with me tonight and not your boyfriend."

"I don't mind staying with you, especially when you are sick like this. Kisame won't care either, he'll get to sleep in the middle of the bed and hog the covers."

"Do you hog the covers?"

"I've been known to do that yes. His body runs hot though so he doesn't mind. I'll get him to bring in some bags of pellets too for the stove."

"Are you ok to be doing this? You were training all day today."

"I was, but I didn't use my chakra. I'm alright, don't worry about me. Tell me about your day. You were holding back with the others around. How was the baby store really?" Itachi said warmly.

"Overwhelming at first, but then it became fun. You have to see it, there is so much stuff there. And the lady is really nice. She gave me a catalog that I can order from if I want and get it sent there. They have clothes, books, stuffed animals, toys, furniture. They have cribs that convert into toddler beds and then double beds."

"Oh I like that. You wouldn't have to keep buying beds. We'll have to look through the catalog later. We need a lot of stuff."

"She said that a lot of parents find it easier to create a list and then slowly get some of it bit by bit. I got a notebook to start a list and get a plan put together. I did get two books, one for being pregnant and what to expect and how the baby grows. And then another one all about the first year of their life."

"That would be good. I remember from you, but I was training or in the academy at the time."

"I also got something that might seem crazy. I got a scrapbook."

"Why would that be crazy?"

"Because it's for pregnancy, to document it. I know I probably shouldn't, but I thought it would be nice to have a keepsake. I decided I could either be uncomfortable and feel ashamed of being pregnant or I could accept it and embrace it. I'm going to embrace it and all that comes with it. I even got a camera to take photos of my belly growing to put in it."

"Good for you Ototo. You should be embracing this. I know it's unconventional, but you are growing two babies inside of you. You're growing life, you're allowed to be excited and wanting to do some of the more traditional things women do when they are pregnant. I think it's a good thing for you to be doing. And I can help you take pictures of your growing belly." Itachi said warmly.

"You're amazing. You could have walked away when you found out, but you didn't. You love me anyways. I couldn't do this without you."

"And you will never have to Ototo. They are apart of you and I love them and you. I'm here for it all, shopping, food cravings, the birth and everything after it. These are our babies and I'm here for it all." Itachi said lovingly.

"Food cravings are going to be a thing. I found this shop that had chocolate covered fruit. Even chocolate covered pickles."

"That sounds really gross." Itachi teased.

"They tasted so good. I bought two and ate one walking to the next shop. That might be my favorite store, besides the baby store."

Itachi gave a small chuckle. "I have a feeling I'm going to be buying those by the dozen."

"Oh ya."

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Kisame walked in. He closed the door as he spoke.

"You ok kid?"

"I'm alright."

"He was telling me about the chocolate covered pickles he found at one of the shops."

"People actually make those?" Kisame said as he leaned against the dresser.

"People actually eat them enough that someone made them." Itachi said.

"They taste amazing. The babies really liked them."

Kisame gave a chuckle to that.

"Can you grab a couple bags of the pellets and bring them in?" Itachi asked.

"Of course. You cold?" Kisame asked Sasuke.

"Side effect." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"I'll grab some."

Kisame headed out and Sasuke spoke once the door was closed.

"Naruto is ok with what happened. Well not ok, he's pissed about me going through it all. But he doesn't hate me. He wants to keep talking and he wants me to keep him updated on the twins and sending pictures. He said they were miracles. He's actually ok with it."

"I told you he would be. That's good Ototo. You have someone your age you can talk to and someone that can be there for you in a different sense. Will you keep sending him pictures?"

"Ya I will. Konan gives me two photos of the ultrasound, I'll send him one every week. He asked about the village and what it was like here."

"What do you think of the village?"

"Nope, we're not doing that. You are trying to see what my thoughts are on the village so you can decide on where we live. You are supposed to be making the decision based on how you feel. So what do you think of the village?"

"I've lived here for six years now. It's different to Konoha. The rain is annoying, but it is needed for protection. I like the shops. I like the lake when it is nice out. I do like the level of protection. You and the twins will always be safe as long as Pain is alive. I could live here and be happy. Kisame is here and he likes the work with the organization. I don't even mind it. I could see us living here, raising the twins. We could be in the Tower until they were older and then get a place together. Whatever Pain is planning, it's at least three years away. We could be here until then and decide afterwards what to do. What do you think of the village though, tell me honestly."

"I actually really like it. I like all the shops and the buildings. I like how safe it feels. I actually walked around today without a second thought. Without having to be on edge and waiting for an attack.I haven't felt this safe since before the Clan. The last three months I've been so stressed and anxious anymore being outside. The last three weeks there, I wasn't even allowed to leave the apartment unless it was for training or I was being escorted by someone. Even when I could leave, I didn't because I was too anxious to be outside and be seen. I felt free today. That feeling of safety is what matters most to me. After so long, I just want to be safe. I want them safe."

"Then we stay here. We figure out a room situation when it's closer. There's lots of room here for them and we can figure out rooms later. We make this our home." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"I'd like that." Sasuke said with a smile back.

"What else did Naruto have to say?"

"He said the Third made an announcement that I was not deflecting that I had permission to leave. That an unknown outside source killed the Council. He suspected it was you. He also said the Hunters weren't back yet. He overheard from other ninjas that they were in hiding after what happened to the Council. That they must have heard they were to be executed once they returned. There also was a lot of angry ANBU over what happened to me. Some were refusing to go on missions."

"We'll need to let Pain know about the Hunters." Itachi said as the door opened and Kisame walked with the bags over his shoulder.

"What about the Hunters?" Kisame asked.

"They didn't return to the village. They must have heard that the Council was dead and they were set to be executed." Itachi answered.

"Cowards. I'll tell Pain about it. You want me to make sure this thing works? Sasori never used it."

"If you want, I can always do it once I'm no longer attached to Sasuke." Itachi answered.

"I got it. Where do you think they're hiding?" Kisame asked as he went to work on making sure the wood stove would work.

"I have no idea. The only time we left the village was to go on those three missions. Oh no wait the cottage."

"What cottage?" Itachi asked.

"It'd be too close to the village though. Mika, he took me to a cottage about forty minutes away from Konoha. It was hidden in the woods. He said he knew a lot of secret places. They wouldn't risk being that close though would they?"

"Not likely, but Pain should still have someone check it out. I'll let him know." Kisame said.

"If Mika knows a lot of secret places he's probably the one hiding them. They won't be together that would put too much of a risk on them. It won't be easy finding them." Itachi was not happy about that. He wanted them all dead and Sasuke to not have to worry about them. Itachi knew that Sasuke was safe here, but still he shouldn't have to deal with them still being alive.

"You'll find them. I'm safe here, that's all that matters. They'll pay for what they did."

"We'll get em all kid. One day they will all have paid for what they did to you." Kisame said with an edge to his voice.

"What did you think of the others?" Itachi asked.

"They are all different and unique. I don't like Tobi. There's something about him that I don't trust. He's fake. The way he acts it's all fake, an act to hide who he really is, what he's really like. And I get this hint of familiarity with him, like I've felt him somewhere before."

Kisame looked over at Itachi and didn't say anything. Kisame knew the whole story behind Tobi, but he wasn't going to say anything. He would let Itachi handle this.

"There is a story to Tobi, but you need to promise me you won't say anything to anyone, not even Tobi. Only I know the truth, Pain, Konan and Kisame. The rest don't."

"I promise, you know that."

"Tobi is actually Uchiha Madara."

"What? How is that possible? He would be dead by now. He did die." Sasuke was now very confused, that was not what he was expecting Itachi to say.

"He left after killing Hashirama and went into hiding. Where I don't know, none of us do, Madara just said around. For an unknown reason, Madara gave Pain his eyes when he was very little. He then took Pain's eyes for his own. Pain's hair kept his eyes hidden so no one even knew about the change. At some point Madara approached Pain and said he could help them with the village. Yahiko denied it and wanted Pain to stay away from him. After Yahiko's death Pain took Madara's help and is running the organization from the shadows. He probably feels familiar to you because he was there with me the night of the Clan. He helped me kill some of them. He told me who he was a couple nights before and recruited me to the organization."

"That's not where he feels familiar from. I only felt you that night. I know him from somewhere. I've never seen him before and I've never felt him around, but he feels familiar to me. Like I've felt him on someone. Does he always wear the mask?"

"He does."

"Then how do you know he's Madara? All you have is his word. Did he explain why he was so young? You can tell from his body he's not, what eighty? And why only one eye? What happened to his other eye?"

"No. No Sasuke I mean it. You are not going to do this. Not while you are pregnant and not with someone as powerful as Uchiha Madara." Itachi said with an edge to his voice.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked back with his own attitude.

"Your mind. Your prodigy. You are not going to question and go digging for answers. Not right now. After you give birth, maybe and that is a huge maybe. But you can't right now. We are three years away from the plan being finished we have lots of time for you to put the puzzle together. You can wait five months. I mean it."

"Fine, but you shouldn't trust him and you shouldn't take him for his word that he's Madara. Chances are he's lying. And whether he is or isn't this plan is going to start a war."

"The plan, again you cannot let anyone know that you know. Is to take all the tailed beasts and seal them in a statue. That statue will put the tailed beast back together to create the ten-tails beast. Pain believes that with the beast he could not only be healed, but he would be able to control the world and bring peace to it. We are years away from starting that though. Madara has Pain completely convinced that this is the right course to achieve peace."

"Pain will do anything that Madara says." Kisame added. He wasn't even supposed to know, but he learnt it from Itachi just over a year ago.

"That might not be true." Sasuke said as he thought back to his conversation with Pain last night.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked completely in ninja mode now.

"Last night Pain and I talked for about thirty minutes like I said. His biggest interest is peace. He doesn't want children to have to feel the pain that he did. It's why he calls himself Pain, to make people fear him and what he could do to them. It's symbolic to him. I told him destruction wasn't how you obtain peace, that it hadn't worked in the past and it would only breed more hate. When he asked what I thought would work I told him that in my generation we would see peace. That there were people in the world that would stand up and unite to make it happen. I said people like Naruto that could bring people together and empower them to stand up for what was right. That peace is achieved with people like that leading the charge and stopping the criminals one fight at a time. He said that he had asked a lot of people before about peace and none had ever given him an answer he could accept or find interesting. He said my answer was interesting."

"Doesn't mean he'll go against Madara though. It might make him think, but not enough to change his mind." Kisame said.

"But I also said something else that would let us judge it. I told him he was one of those people that could bring peace to the world because of his position of being a God. That he had the power to destroy villages then he had the power to save them. That if he saved a village those villagers would seek out why he did it and they would be loyal to him and his beliefs. They would then spread the word and he would gain more followers. We'll know if he's thought about it if he does chose to save a village and test the theory."

"Pain talks to Konan and she hates the plan right now. She will go along with it, but she does not like Madara. Her attitude always changes when he walks into a room. She might encourage him to try and test it out. We'll know if we hear anything." Itachi said.

"Pain likes the kid. He's never moved around this much before. He never would have joined us for dinner before either. And he's never had a thirty minute conversation with any of us. He likes him." Kisame said.

"Which could be a good thing for Pain, bad if Madara suspects Sasuke is an influence on him. We'll need to keep a close eye on Madara and make sure he isn't alone with you."

"I still don't think it's Madara." Sasuke said.

"I don't care what you think until those babies are born. They are what matters the most right now. We have lots of time to figure the rest of this mess out after they are born. I mean it Sasuke, leave it alone." Itachi was not going to risk Sasuke's life or the twins, because Madara would not care what happened to them.

"I promise I won't do anything that would put any of us at risk. You know how important they are to me. I'm not going to put them in danger."

"Itachi is right kid, there isn't anything more important than those pups right now. Even afterwards, you aren't strong enough to go against any of them. You need to be trained first. Let us handle this for now." Kisame said.

"I will I said. I'm not stupid."

"Good. This thing works and is all set for you. You know how to use it?" Kisame asked.

"Ya Itachi told me how. Sorry about stealing him away from you tonight."

"Steal him anytime you need. Are you feeling better?"

"Ya a lot better. Oh everyone knows you two are together."

"You told them?" Itachi asked.

"No Sasori told me this morning. He said they've all known for a long time now. They just haven't said anything because they're afraid you'll start making out on the couch." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shit, I wonder what gave it away." Kisame said shocked.

"The fact that you never sleep in your room and you smell like Itachi's shampoo according to Sasori." Sasuke said.

"Ya that'll do it. Does that mean we get to start making out on the couch now?" Kisame asked with a deadly smile.

"No I still like my privacy. That means they know you are on my side no matter what happens."

"They knew that anyways. So if there was a divide from Madara, he would get Hidan, Deidara, unless he warms up to Sasuke, Kakuzu and Zetsu. We would get Sasori, Pain and Konan. Five on five." Kisame said.

"That would depend on when a divide happened. Six if you include me. Seven if you factor in Naruto being on my side."

"A tail beast and a God, can't beat that." Kisame said.

"Assuming this divide happens in three years. It's a problem for another day." Itachi said with a sigh as he removed his hand. He was tired now from the chakra drain on his body.

"Are you ok?" Kisame asked with concern.

"I'll be fine shortly." Itachi moved and went over to the other side of the bed and sat back on it.

"I'll get out of here and let you both rest. If either of you need anything come and get me, I'll be in my room." Kisame went over to Itachi's side as he spoke.

"We will." Itachi said as Kisame bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

"I mean it, anything, anytime." Kisame said as he pulled back.

Itachi gave a nod. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams kid."

"Night Kisame."

Kisame closed the door behind him and Sasuke looked over at Itachi.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, it's just been a long day. Do you feel better now?"

"I do thank-you. I know it's a lot of drain on you."

"I'll be fine. Nothing sleep won't fix. I'm not dying on you. Let's see that catalog we can make a list of things we need."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure there is nothing else I would rather do than sit here and go through baby stuff with you. We might be able to find out their sex next week. Do you want to know?"

"It's like you don't know me at all." Sasuke teased as he got up and grabbed the bag that held what he needed. He hadn't put anything away since he fell asleep and then got up to make dinner.

Sasuke sat down and took out the notebook and then the scrapbook to show Itachi the cover.

"This one seemed the most manly, and it has twin feet."

"That's nice. I like that. We have all of your ultrasound pictures from the very start you can put in."

"We do and I want to take a new picture each week of my stomach. It's something to do and it could be relaxing."

"I'm sure it will be."

Sasuke pulled out his other books and placed them down on the side table before he got the catalog out and a pen. He sat back and opened the catalog to the first page and then got his note book open.

"We need two cribs. For the first little while they can be in one together, but once they get big enough they'll need their own bed." Itachi said.

"We need a dresser, a good size one so all of their stuff will fit." Sasuke said as he started to write.

"We will. Two sets of bedding and a mobile. That put you to sleep almost every night."

"Blankets, clothes, bottles, diapers, formula."

"A changing table would be a good idea, you can use it to store some of the diapers and wipes. Baby powder, diaper cream and receiving blankets."

"What is that?"

"They are thinner blankets, normally flannel you wrap the baby in it. You swaddle the baby. Used to do it with you all the time. Oh and a carrier, two of them."

"I'm still stuck on swaddle." Sasuke said confused.

"It's how you wrap the baby. Babies when first born like to be wrapped up tight because it feels like they are still inside the womb. I'll show you how it's really simple. It helps to comfort them if they are fussy."

"There is so much I need to learn." Sasuke said as he wrote down the items.

"You'll be fine. I can teach you how to feed, change and bathe the twins. I took care of you remember. Bathing stuff we will need. A bathtub, shampoo, cloths, a lot of cloths it works for when you burp them and they spit up. Baby lotion to help keep their skin from drying out, which can happen at first."

"You are so much better at this than I am."

"I lived it. Trust me there will be plenty of stuff they have now for babies that I've never even seen before."

"You do know once we find out the sex I'm going to want to go to the baby store right?"

"I expected nothing less. We can go as often as you'd like. I do like the convertible cribs though."

"Me too. They are solid wood and have an eighteen year warranty on them."

"That's impressive. The wood is nice."

"Ya I like the darker woods, but I guess it would depend on if they are boys or girls."

"Do you care?"

"No, I want healthy. I was thinking about that today going through the baby clothes. I just want healthy. You?"

"One of each might be nice. I don't care though either. At the end of the day I want you three healthy. Oh we need a good thermometer."

"Right and medicine."

"We might consider a stroller. With all the rain we could take them out in that with it covered. They still get fresh air, but they won't get wet."

"That's a good idea. And a bag."

"We will need at least one diaper bag, maybe two. Pacifiers. They might not take to them, but we should have a couple to try."

"Bibs too. This is a long list."

"And it will get longer, but that's ok. It's part of the experience. Think of how much fun Kisame will have when we drag him with us to help carry it all home."

Sasuke gave a chuckle. "Think he'll build it too?"

"Maybe. We'll be fine. We've survived worse, we can survive twins."

"You would think."

Sasuke curled up closer to Itachi and they spent the next hour going through the catalog and adding to their list. It was a very long list, but that was ok with them. They were very rich so money wasn't an issue. They were in this together and that was all Sasuke carried about. When it was seven Itachi had fallen asleep. Sasuke turned off the main light to the room and clicked on the side table lamp. He grabbed the pad of paper and headed back over to the bed. He crawled under the covers and decided he would write to Naruto before doing some reading. Tomorrow he would send the letter off with Itachi's crow and then spend the day in the library relaxing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Itachi made their way into the kitchen that next morning. Sasuke was feeling more awake today than he had in a week. Itachi was also very well rested. Kisame was already in the kitchen making breakfast and had coffee made. Sasuke sat down on stool as Itachi went over to give Kisame a kiss.

"Morning." Itachi said.

"Good morning. How did you both sleep?" Kisame asked as Itachi made his way over to grab some coffee.

"Good. I fell asleep long before Sasuke did. You?"

"Fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. The sleep helped."

"How are you doing kid?"

"I'm good. I'm not tired at least. Hungry though."

"I figured. I already got the eggs cooking and some breakfast sausage. I also got you the berries out to go with it."

"Thanks. They looked good yesterday."

Itachi brought the bowl of berries over to Sasuke as he got out the plates.

"Is there anything you wanted at the grocery store, but couldn't carry back?" Itachi asked.

"Not really, but I did make a list last night about which food I should be eating more of. Melon was a big one. It has a lot of the vitamins I need to help the twins grow. It's recommended that I should be eating about a cup and a half a day."

"Really? What kind of melon?" Kisame asked.

"Honeydew, cantaloupe and watermelon are all good. It helps with the baby's brain, teeth and skin development. It's especially high for folic acid and zinc."

"Those two are important, it's what prenatal vitamins have the most of. I remember that. We'll have to get you some."

"If you give me a list I can go get it. You both should be taking it easy today." Kisame said.

"You don't have to do that." Sasuke said not looking to put anyone out or burden someone.

"I know I don't. I'm offering. I don't mind doing a food run." Kisame said as Itachi put some food onto Sasuke's plate.

"Kisame doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do." Itachi said.

"Right, so get a list and I'll grab it."

"Thanks." Sasuke said with a soft smile.

They all sat down to eat breakfast and once that was done Sasuke went and grabbed the list for Kisame. While Kisame went to take care of that Itachi showed Sasuke to the library, the one place he had been dying to see. Sasuke walked in and he couldn't believe it. It was massive and filled with books and scrolls. It was unbelievable. There were leather couches and chairs throughout. There was even a piano in one part of the room.

"This is amazing. I've died and gone to Heaven." Sasuke said as he took it all in.

"I know. Same rules apply from when you were younger. Every three hours you need to come up for air."

"I will." Sasuke said slightly distracted already as he went over to the first bookcase.

Itachi just shook his head as he went and sat down on the couch. He knew he would be here for awhile and that was fine with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple days later when Naruto came home and found the crow standing on his couch with a letter in its mouth. Naruto had left the window open on purpose in case Sasuke wrote back to him. Naruto went over and grabbed the letter as he spoke.

"Thanks."

The crow cawed before it flew out the window. Naruto closed the window and pulled the blinds down. He knew he was being paranoid, but he had seen ANBU just appear out of nowhere. He didn't want anyone knowing that Sasuke was talking to him. Naruto opened the letter as he sat down on his couch. He immediately flipped it to the last page and removed the ultrasound picture from it. He couldn't help, but smile at seeing them. This was still so amazing to Naruto. Sasuke was growing two human lives, it was so amazing. Naruto flipped back to the first page and began to read.

 _Hey Naruto_

 _I can't tell you how relieved I am that you are ok with this. I thought for sure you would tell me to leave you alone. These little ones are miracles and I'm not going to let anyone try and tell me otherwise or that I shouldn't have them. I am completely keeping them and yes I want to know what the sex is. I can find out next week hopefully. Itachi has been amazing. He's completely on my side and is ready to help. He's not even going out on missions until after they are born. His room is right next to mine, he's staying pretty close to me. I've been feeling tired, but I'm not sick anymore so that's nice. The twins drain my chakra though. It happens with Uchiha, the babies feed on your chakra and it can drain the mother. A lot have miscarried or even died from it. We're being really careful. I'm not using my chakra and Itachi can feed me and the babies chakra. He had to do that tonight when my chakra got too low. I'm ok now and Konan, the medic here, she's going to be keeping a closer eye on it._

 _I'm in Amegakure. The village here is different to Konoha. It's very industrial, so there are a lot of buildings as tall as the Hokage Tower that make up the village. They produce bricks, stones, wood, metal, fabrics and they sell them all over the world. It's different, but also nice that it's different. They have a lot of cool shops and the village has lanterns hanging all over it for lights at night. I like it here. I feel safe here. I haven't felt safe since my family's death. I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to walk down a street and not have to think or worry about what could be around the corner. I like it here. We're going to stay here and raise the twins. I don't think I'll ever come back to Konoha. There's too much pain, too many bad memories. And I want my children safe and protected, they'll get that here._

 _There is a post office. I spoke to someone there today. They pick up mail from Konoha Tuesday mornings and it gets here Friday. I need a favor from you. In the Compound there is a temple, underneath the floor tile by the altar is a set of stairs. Underneath is a hidden room that the Uchiha Council used to meet in. There is a stone tablet, if you slide the tablet there is another secret room with scrolls and books. I need those. Could you send me some bit by bit each week? It's a long story, but Pain, is not the leader of the Akatsuki, it's actually Uchiha Madara. But Madara is supposed to be dead. He wants Pain to seal away the tail beasts and bring forth the ten tails, which could destroy the world. Pain wants peace, that's all he cares about. If I can prove that this person isn't Madara, Pain might change his mind about the war. The way I can do that is with those books and scrolls about the Uchiha history and other techniques. Don't do too many at once though, I can't lift more than ten pounds._

 _I think we can prevent the war from happening. Pain, he's more like an anti-hero. He just wants peace in the world. If I can prove that this man isn't Madara and maybe get Pain to see there are other ways to obtain peace, we could avoid a lot of death. If this guy isn't Madara, then he targeted Pain for a reason. He wants Pain's power to help him with some ulterior motive. Something that has to do with the ten tails. I don't know much about the history of it all. There is a library here, I'll go through it and see if I can find out any answers. We need more information. I'm hoping the old Uchiha books and scrolls might have it. Itachi said we have three years roughly before a war would even be started. You need to get ready Naruto. They will be coming after your tail beast too. You need to start training and getting stronger. Maybe the Third would know someone that could help you with training the nine tails. Maybe there is a way you could tap into that chakra and power. Pain, he's an Uzumaki. His name is Uzumaki Nagato. He's considered a God for his level of power. He's from your Clan. I haven't talked to him about it yet, but if he has that level of power in him, then you must be able to too. If we can't get Pain to change his mind, then we need to be ready to fight him and win. Once the twins are born I can train, you need to start._

 _Me being here is a good thing. We can know what is going on before it's too late. Has the village calmed back down? What are the others like? Have you gone out on a mission yet? I attached another photo for you. Be safe._

 _-Sasuke_

Naruto was thrilled that Sasuke was going to keep the babies. He truly believed that he should. Sasuke needed family and these twins was exactly what Sasuke needed. He seemed happier, even though it was just letters Naruto could tell that Sasuke was happier. He had the truth about his family, his brother back and now the twins in his life. Naruto was very happy for him. He deserved to be happy. Part of Naruto was sad that Sasuke wouldn't be coming back, but he was only roughly two days away. He would be able to visit him and the twins once they were born.

Naruto got up and headed into his bedroom to hide the photo and letter. He needed to go and speak to the Third about someone that could help him learn how to use the nine tails. Sasuke was right about one thing, they weren't ready for a war. He would then go and get what Sasuke needed out of the temple and send it off. He was going to do his own research and see what he could find out about the ten tails and Madara. He was going to be ready for whatever was coming up. Three years wasn't that long to prepare for what could be another major ninja war. He was going to be ready for anything that Sasuke needed. He also wanted to know more about Nagato. He had no idea he had any blood relatives out there. He wanted to know more and he was hoping Sasuke would be able to get more information on him. Naruto would be ready for whatever was going to come his way.

Naruto headed into the Third's office. The Third looked up when he heard someone coming in. Naruto could see that the old man was stressed. He was down a Council and was working on putting one together.

"What can I do for you Naruto?"

"I wanted to talk to you about finding someone that can help me control the nine tails."

"You want to control it?" The Third said and Naruto could tell he was not liking this idea.

"I need to be able to control it. It's inside of me and it's already come out part way when I thought Sasuke was dead. If it's connected to my emotions then I need to be able to control its power. I need someone to help me learn and train me on it."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"It's not sudden. I've been living with it for twelve years. It's time I learnt how to control it. I'll do it by myself if I have to, but it would be better to have someone train me. There must be someone out there that could help me with it."

The Third let out a sigh before he spoke. "You're not going to let this go are you?" The Third could see the determination on Naruto's face. "Fine. But the person that would be best for you is not in the village. I'll need to send someone out to locate him. For now you can work with a Jounin, Tenzo. He's a friend of Kakashi's. I'll speak with him today about it and he will get in contact with you. I want to make myself clear here. You do not do anything unless you are given permission to. You do not practice with the nine tails' chakra in the village or alone. Do you understand me?"

"I understand. Thank-you." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Hm. Don't make me regret this."

"You won't. I promise."

"Go on get out of here." The Third said as he moved his hand in a shooing motion.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He headed out and made his way towards the Uchiha Compound. He had a lot of work he needed to do and he was going to make sure he did it. He wasn't going to let Sasuke deal with all of this on his own. They would figure out how to stop this war together and if they couldn't, they would fight it together and they would win.

 **Week Sixteen**

Sasuke and Itachi were in the medical room once again. Today was the day they would hopefully find out what sex the twins were. Sasuke was so excited he could barely get to sleep last night. He had spent his awake hours reading Naruto's new letter and writing him another one. Sasuke hadn't sealed the envelope yet as he wanted to be able to add in the sex results. The past week had been good for Sasuke. He was feeling better with Itachi's chakra in him. He was still tired and some days he felt rundown. On those days he would just rest and Itachi would stick close by him. Kisame had also stayed close by and was happy to help bring them food throughout the day to make sure they were both eating.

"They look good. They are growing nicely Sasuke. Heartbeats are strong. How have you been feeling?" Konan asked.

"I'm good. Still tired, but I haven't had a problem with my chakra since."

"How has it been on you Itachi?"

"I'm fine. It's the only thing I'm using my chakra for, it's not a drain on me."

"Can you tell what they are?"

"I have the one, I'm just trying to get the other one to play nice with me."

"Afterwards I need to go out." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"Sure, we can go wherever you'd like. We should also pick up some more food for you if you are up to it."

"I'll be fine. I've been in all week. Kisame can come if he wants."

"We can ask."

"I got it. You ready?" Konan asked as she took the picture and hit print.

"Yes." Sasuke said as he squeezed Itachi's hand.

"You are having identical twin boys." Konan said with a small smile.

"Identical boys? Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Completely. You are having boys."

"We're having boys." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi.

"Identical boys. We'll have to dress them in different clothes to tell them apart." Itachi said.

Konan placed the towel down on Sasuke's stomach as she put the ultrasound machine away.

"They are perfectly healthy. Keep taking it easy and you should be fine."

"Shopping is peaceful work." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"Baby store?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Yes."

Sasuke sat up and he got off the bed.

"Have fun you two." Konan said as they headed out.

They walked back to Sasuke's room so he could grab Itachi's old coat and his umbrella before Itachi grabbed his and they headed into the lounge area where Kisame was sitting in. They walked in and saw that he was there along with Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey, boys or girls?" Kisame asked, he had been waiting as well to know what they were having.

"Identical twin boys." Sasuke said with a smile.

"And Konan continues to be the only female in this group." Deidara said from the pool table.

"Congrats." Kisame said warmly.

"Is that what you wanted?" Sasori asked.

"I didn't care as long as they were healthy, which they are." Sasuke answered.

"Identical, we're never gonna tell em apart." Deidara commented.

"You dress them in different colors." Sasori said back to his partner as if he was an idiot.

"We are going to head out, do you want to join us?" Itachi asked his partner.

"Sure. I got nothing else to do here." Kisame said as he got up.

The three of them headed out of the room.

"Where we going?" Kisame asked.

"We need to hit the grocery store and Sasuke wants to go to the baby store."

"I also need to send a package afterwards."

"What and to who?" Itachi asked.

"I want to send Naruto a bear that says it's a boy. I also have his letter to put in it."

"How has he been with all of this?" Kisame asked.

"He's been really good. Even offered to meet me somewhere and hide together if I wasn't safe here. He would put himself as an exile just to help me and keep me protected. He's been very supportive. He even got a baby book to read so he would know more about it."

"That's good. He sounds like a good friend." Kisame said.

"We'll go to the baby store first. Do you want to stop and get some more of the chocolate fruit too?" Itachi asked.

"Oh ya. Need more chocolate pickles." Sasuke said as they headed outside.

Kisame didn't use an umbrella as he didn't care about the rain. They headed to the baby store first. It was fifteen minutes later when they arrived. Kisame whistled once he saw how much stuff was in it.

"Damn. You could spend hours in here." Kisame said.

"Sounds fun to me." Sasuke said as he went over to the boy clothing.

"I get the feeling I'm going to be here a lot." Kisame said.

"Well someone has to carry all the stuff home." Itachi said in a teasing tone.

"That's why you keep me around, for my manly muscles?" Kisame teased back.

"Obviously. Who else would I get to carry the heavy stuff? And build furniture now."

"You are so going to make me build the cribs aren't you?"

"I'll make it worth your wild." Itachi said with a playing smirk.

"Ooo, I like that."

"I have no problem with you two together, but I do not want to hear about my brother's sex life." Sasuke said.

"Sorry Ototo."

"They have preemie clothes. Once we are closer and know what their weight is, if they are under five pounds we can get them clothes still at least." Sasuke said.

"That is good. Konan said there was a good chance they would be around five pounds with two of them." Itachi said.

They followed Sasuke as he went into the other room. The same woman was working and she gave them all a smile. She got up and came around when she saw that Itachi was with them.

"Itachi, how are you?"

"I'm well Aunt May. I didn't know you owned a shop." Itachi said surprised to see this woman here.

"I do, for six years now. What brings you in here?"

"This is my brother, Sasuke."

"I had no idea you had a brother. Congratulations then. You are having twins you must be excited." Aunt May said warmly.

"I'm actually not. Sasuke is the one expecting twins."

"Itachi." Sasuke said shocked by the sudden confession.

"It's ok Ototo. Aunt May can be trusted."

"So Sasuke's girlfriend is the one that is expecting twins. You should have just said so Hun. Things like this can happen to anyone." Aunt May said.

"There is no girlfriend. Sasuke is pregnant with twins." Itachi corrected.

"Niisan." Sasuke said and it was clear he was worried about this.

"Like?" Aunt May started, but Itachi cut her off.

"No not like Niko. Orochimaru and Kabuto took his stem cells without Sasuke knowing and created a uterus and two eggs. They fertilized the eggs with another man's sperm and then implanted them into the uterus and implanted the uterus into Sasuke when he thought he was getting his appendix removed. He didn't know until a month ago where he left Konoha and came here to me."

"Oh those rat bastards. Oh honey you must be so scared. You don't have to worry about me knowing I would never tell anyone. My daughter Nikki she is a transgender."

"I'm sorry I don't know what that is." Sasuke said.

"It's where a person is born as one gender, but their mind knows they are the other gender. She was born a girl, but everything about her was a boy. She was eighteen when she decided she wanted to have her body match what she knew was on the inside. She took hormone blockers, testosterone pills, she had surgery to remove her breasts. One night six years ago she was attacked by three men. She had dated the one and said he was fine with her being transgender. She looked like a man, had a deep voice and facial hair, but her sex organs were still female. Science hasn't come that far yet. She could have died that night, but your brother saw it and saved her. That night we discovered she was six weeks pregnant. She was a boy that gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I know your situation is not the same thing, but you being a boy and having twins is nothing but special to me."

"I'm sorry she went through that. How is she now?"

"He is doing very well and happy being a father. If you have any questions or need someone to talk to, you can always come to me Hun, I mean that. And I am glad to see that you are embracing it. The majority wouldn't. Good for you." Aunt May said and was clearly proud of Sasuke.

"Thank-you, I appreciate that."

"Sasuke just found out what he is having." Itachi said.

"Oh tell me, I love finding out that stuff."

"Identical twin boys."

"Oh my goodness, identical boys you are going to have your hands full Daddy and Uncle. Helpful hint with identical twins, put a different color bracelet on them. A lot of people try and dress them differently, but it can still get confusing. Leave the bracelets on and you'll always know and you can still put them in the same outfit if you want."

"Ah smart." Kisame said.

"That is a good idea. Knowing us we would get them mixed up after not sleeping for a couple of nights." Itachi lightly joked.

"Oh you would be surprised some of the stories I have heard from couples. One couple, had no idea who was who and got them completely mixed up. They just picked which one was who and hoped for the best. Said it took them until they were fifteen months before they had each of them figured out, but by then they had switched their names about fifty times." Aunt May said with a little laugh.

"Hopefully that won't be us." Sasuke said lightly.

"You both will be fine. People with next to no IQ have figured it out, you both will do amazing. Was there something specific you came in for?"

"Stuffed animal." Sasuke said.

"And it begins. You go ahead and look."

Sasuke headed over and Itachi and Kisame stayed back slightly to give Sasuke some space.

"Did you have a chance to look at that catalog?" Aunt May asked Itachi, but Sasuke could still hear them.

"We did yes. There was a lot in it that I wasn't aware of was needed. Things have changed since Sasuke was that young. We did like the convertible cribs though."

"They are very handy to have. We've only had them for about a year, but we sell more of them then a normal crib. Oh you know what we got a new item in that isn't in the catalog." Aunt May headed over to the counter to grab it as she continued to speak. "Swings wouldn't have been around when Sasuke was a baby, but they are very popular now. Itachi you might remember how Sasuke liked being rocked back and forth to sleep."

"Yes some nights he would cry once the motion stopped."

"Swings create that motion so the parent doesn't have to. This one I am very excited for. It is a swing designed for twins. It's two seats that are put together to make almost like a baby couch. Two safety buckles and the babies can be right beside each other and still swing. It has different music setting and even star lights that can play at night for them as well all attached to a mobile in it. It's very fancy I know, but you might find it a life saver from those sleepless nights."

Aunt May handed Itachi the brochure on it.

"That sounds interesting." Sasuke said.

"It does. I was thinking about the swings when we looked at the catalog. It's a good idea to have a swing if nothing else it will keep one baby busy while we tend to the other. I like the idea of a double swing." Itachi said.

"If it puts em to sleep at night it's worth it." Kisame added.

"Can I keep this?"

"Absolutely, we have a bunch. I'll leave you boys alone now so you can look around. Let me know if you need any help." Aunt May said with a warm smile.

"Thank-you." Itachi said back.

Aunt May headed off to the cash and Itachi joined Sasuke down in the other room. Kisame hung back by the entrance to the room so he didn't overcrowd the brothers. This was their time to bond.

Sasuke had a blue bear in his hand that had a shirt on. It said _It's A Boy!_ across it. He knew it would be for Naruto. Sasuke went and picked up two other bears, both blue and had on the one foot _First Teddy_ written on them. Itachi smiled, he knew that Sasuke would be spending a lot of time here and getting different stuff for the babies. He didn't mind at all. He was happy that Sasuke was excited for this.

"Cute." Itachi said.

"Is it too early to get stuff?"

"Some stuff yes, but not little things like this. It's ok to be excited remember?"

"Ok." Sasuke said with a smile himself.

"You look around, I'm going to do the same." Itachi said.

Itachi headed out to look at the furniture and Sasuke went to the books. He wanted to grab a couple so he could start reading to the twins soon. They would be able to hear him in two weeks. Kisame followed Itachi and allowed him to look around at all the different things. This was something special between Itachi and his brother, Kisame was just happy they were allowing him to be a part of it.

"I like the darker wood." Itachi said to Kisame, trying to include him.

Kisame went over and stood next to Itachi.

"Ya it's nice. How the hell do you build one of these things?"

"I have no idea, but it comes with instructions. How hard could it be?"

"I have a feeling one day I'll find out."

"I can fight, I can cook, I can clean, but I cannot build or bake. I can't bake."

"It's probably a good thing you can't bake. Lucky for us, I can build."

"Something you are going to get to prove."

"You're a good brother. Here you are in a baby store talking about cribs and stuffed animals for your pregnant brother. Most would have left him there in that forest to deal with it himself. You didn't even hesitate to help him. To accept him and the Pups."

"You accept him, them. I'm not the only good man standing here in a baby store."

"You make me a better man. Cheesy as it sounds. And he's apart of you, same as the Pups, I already love them."

Itachi looked at Kisame for a moment and saw nothing, but pure honesty in him. Here was a man that could have easily walked away at the start of all this and Itachi wouldn't have blamed him. There would have been no hard feelings. Yet, here he was in a baby store completely ready and willing to not only take Sasuke on, but his twins as well. This man would die for him and his family without a moment of thought or regret.

"I love you." Itachi said with complete sincerity and love in his voice. Something Kisame had not heard in Itachi before.

"I love you." Kisame said back with a warm smile. He never expected to hear those words from Itachi. He knew Itachi wasn't made that way. He felt love, he felt it deeply, but he never expressed it with words. It was always with actions that you knew how he felt. Kisame was perfectly ok with that, but he loved hearing those words leave Itachi's lips.

Itachi pulled Kisame down for a kiss, which Kisame happily returned. They continued to kiss for a few minutes not caring about where they were.

"Careful, that's how it starts for making a baby." Aunt May teased.

They pulled apart and saw that Sasuke was leaning against the counter with a few books in his hands along with the stuffed animals. He had a smirk on his face at the sight of them.

"We already got twins on the way." Kisame said playfully.

"Yes we do." Sasuke said warmly.

"Are you ready Ototo?"

"Whenever you are."

"I am. We can't get any of the bigger stuff until you are further along. We'll have to come by once a week and start building up on other things."

"Diapers are a huge one to build up. In a couple of sizes too to get started." Aunt May said as she grabbed the items from Sasuke.

"That's a good idea. We wouldn't have to worry about running out in the middle of the night. The one bear, can you gift wrap it please?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course Hun. Who are you sending it to if you don't mind me asking."

"My one friend back in Konoha. He knows what happened. He's been dying to know what I'm having."

"Aw that's nice that you have a friend you can talk to about this with."

"It is. He's very supportive."

Sasuke handed his card over to Aunt May once she was done ringing everything up. She placed the other items in the bag and then started to wrap the bear. Sasuke placed his letter in the gift box as well. Once it was all done, they said their goodbyes and headed out to the sweet shop.

"Try not to buy the whole supply." Kisame said as he opened the door for them to the sweet shop.

"I honestly don't know which one of us you're talking to." Itachi said.

"Both of you." Kisame said back.

They were the only ones in the store and the worker greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?"

"We need a few minutes." Sasuke said.

"Believe me it'll be worth the wait." Kisame said.

"Oo cranberry cheesecake bites." Itachi said.

Kisame just shook his head and went and sat down in one of the stools along the side. He knew this was going to take some time. It was always hard to get Itachi out of a sweet shop, but now they had Sasuke too.

"Chocolate covered kiwi. Oh look at the bananas, they look good." Sasuke said as he pointed them out.

"Pears and the raspberries look good. I've never had chocolate pear before."

"The white chocolate strawberries look good."

"How did I not know this shop was here?" Itachi said.

"Because you don't tend to come downtown and I never told you." Kisame answered the rhetorical question.

"You knew?" Itachi asked as he snapped his attention to Kisame.

"I was saving this for a day where you were in a horrible mood or I did something really bad. You can't get mad surrounded by chocolate."

"That's true." Itachi said.

"We should get an assortment." Sasuke said.

"We should, the question is how big." Itachi said as he went and looked at the options.

"How many people will be eating them?" The clerk asked.

Kisame gave a snicker before he spoke. "Just them. You're gonna see them at least once a week."

"I love chocolate lovers. You can always try something different each time."

"How about two dozen. We each get a dozen." Itachi suggested.

"Works for me."

"Ya until the Pups crave what's in the other box." Kisame said jokingly.

"How late are you open till?" Sasuke asked.

"We are actually open twenty-four hours. We get a lot of customers from the nearby factories that are twenty-four hours as well. You'd be surprised how many people need a sugar boost at three in the morning." The clerk said with a friendly smile.

"Shit." Kisame said as he shook his head. He could already see himself coming out in the middle of night because one of them was craving chocolate covered fruit.

"It'll happen." Itachi said confirming what Kisame was thinking.

"I apologize now." Sasuke said in sympathy.

"It's fine. You two pick your chocolates."

"You go first." Itachi said to his brother.

The man grabbed a box and Kisame could see the gleam in his eyes. He knew he had two serious customers for life at this point. He was going to possibly lose one once the twins were born, but Itachi would more than make up for it. They both went through picking what they wanted. Kisame was surprised it was only thirty dollars between them. This time around Itachi paid and they all headed out. Kisame started to count in his head, he knew one of them was going to crack and his money was on Sasuke. He didn't even get to eight when Sasuke opened his pack and grabbed one of the chocolate covered bananas. It was on a stick and had been rolled in crushed nuts. He took a bite and moaned at the taste of it.

"So good."

Itachi caved five seconds later and he grabbed one of the cheesecake bites and popped it in his mouth. The look on his face was complete bliss, Kisame wasn't even sure if he had seen that face while having sex with him.

"I love cheesecake. Someone needs to learn how to bake it."

"I can. I just had no reason to." Sasuke said.

"We are getting stuff to make cheesecake at the store." Itachi stated.

"You bake a cake in that place and it's going to be a free for all. The guys all love that shit." Kisame said.

"I don't mind baking or cooking for them. We should hit a baking store and pick up some basic stuff. Oh peanut butter cookies. With chocolate chips." Sasuke said.

"You two are hopeless." Kisame said warmly.

"We can stop at the store. There is one by the grocery store. We should actually figure out what we are doing for dinner tonight." Itachi said.

"Who is there?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone is in." Kisame answered.

"What about a beef noodle stir fry? That's easy and quick to make." Sasuke suggested.

"Works for me." Kisame said.

"That's fine. I will help you cook." Itachi said.

They all headed to the stores that they needed before dropping off Naruto's package at the post office. It wasn't Friday yet so Sasuke knew he didn't have any mail, which was a good thing because he didn't plan on telling Itachi about the books just yet. He knew that Itachi would freak out about him reading it and doing some research. Sasuke wasn't going to act on any of it, but he did want to be prepared and ready for anything to happen. Once they arrived back home Sasuke had a nap before the three of them made dinner for everyone, but this time the others didn't even complain when they sat down at the table for family dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived back home from his training with Tenzo to find a package on his front step. He picked it up as he unlocked his door. He saw that it was from Amegakure and he knew it must be from Sasuke. He went over and placed it down on his kitchen counter before he pulled out a kunai to open the box. He was surprised to see another box inside, but this one was nicely wrapped. He removed the wrapping and opened the box. He saw Sasuke's letter sitting inside of it, but he also saw the little brown stuffed bear. Naruto quickly picked it up and saw the blue shirt. He couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh. Sasuke was having boys. He was going to have two nephews. Naruto gave the bear a hug and allowed himself to feel everything in this moment. He never wanted to forget it. After a moment he pulled out the letter and sat down on his couch to read it. He would have to hide the bear so no one would see it, but that was fine by him. Now that he knew what Sasuke was having he would be able to find some baby items to send to him. He would be able to go into the next village over to do it so no one would question him. These were his nephews and he was going to be there for them one way or another. With a smile on his face Naruto began to read the letter with the bear still clutched in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Week Seventeen**

Kakashi sat there in the bar with Tenzo, Asuma and Gai. It had been six weeks since Sasuke had left Konoha, a month since Kakashi had found out he was safe with his brother. Kakashi was glad that Sasuke wasn't being hurt anymore, but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of him being around so many criminals. There wasn't anything he could do about it. Even though Sasuke's name had been cleared he knew Sasuke wouldn't come back. Not after finding out the truth about the death of his family. He could never trust or feel safe in Konoha again. Not that Kakashi blamed him, he was having a harder time with it himself.

"Naruto is very willing and eager to learn." Tenzo said.

"I saw him coming out of the library with a bunch of history books the other day. He's been different in the past couple of weeks." Asuma said.

"He's always been interested in getting stronger. Sasuke being in the ANBU pushed him to work harder. It's not a bad thing." Kakashi said.

"He wants to learn how to use the nine tails' chakra. The Third is trying to find Jiraiya." Tenzo said.

"Why the sudden interest in the nine tails?" Gai asked.

"When I asked, he said he needed to be able to control it so it wouldn't come out again without his knowledge. I think he's lying." Tenzo answered.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"His personality has changed. He's more serious and focused. It's like he knows something bad is going to happen and he's getting ready for it. There's a fire under him now that he didn't have."

"Why the interest in the books? Naruto has never been one for reading or doing research, so why the interest in history?" Gai asked.

"No idea. I don't even know what history he is looking at. I asked what he was doing, but he started to run and said he had to get home and get started." Asuma answered.

"Could he know something? I don't see how he could know something we don't, but could he?" Gai asked.

"Know what though?" Asuma asked.

"He's probably just looking into the nine tails. It was only a matter of time before he got interested in it." Kakashi said.

"It's possible. Shikamaru told me he saw Naruto coming out of the Uchiha Compound with books and scrolls. Shikamaru asked what he was doing and Naruto said he was in the Compound so he could read in private in the sun." Asuma said.

"The Compound would have information on the nine tails." Gai said.

"Was he bringing the scrolls and books in or out of the Compound?" Tenzo asked.

"No idea." Asuma answered.

"We need to keep an eye on him. If he is up to something we need to know right away. He could just be interested in learning all he can about the nine tails and didn't want anyone to know. Keep in mind most don't know he has it in him. It's natural for him to be hiding it from Shikamaru and hiding away in the Compound. No one would look for him there and no one goes there." Kakashi said.

"I think that is exactly it. I think with what happened to Sasuke, he wants to grow and get control over the nine tails. The one time it did come out was when he thought Sasuke was dead. It's logical that after what happened recently he would want to ensure that doesn't happen again. I do still think he's hiding something though." Tenzo said.

"I'll keep an eye out on him, but I'm sure that's it." Asuma said.

"Has anyone heard anything on Sasuke? Do we even know where he is?" Gai asked.

"No. He's out there somewhere." Kakashi said. He knew he could trust them with the truth, but he couldn't release that information currently.

"He's smart and strong he'll be fine." Tenzo said.

"Orochimaru is still out there. How do we know he didn't grab Sasuke?" Gai asked.

"I have my hounds watching the Sound. Sasuke's not there. His chakra has never been around the area even. Wherever he is, Orochimaru doesn't have him." Kakashi said confidently. He knew where Sasuke was, but this way he could offer some comfort to his friends.

"Good. Hopefully he is safe and can be happy wherever he is." Gai said.

"We'll see him again one day. He'll recover from what happened to him and he'll be back ready to be a ninja again." Asuma said with confidence.

"We will see him again. He'll be stronger than ever." Kakashi said as he knew that for a fact. Itachi would make sure of it.

"The next generation will be stronger than all of us. We might just see peace in our time." Tenzo said warmly.

"I hope so." Kakashi said back.

This world had seen enough death and destruction in it. Kakashi's hope for the future was that they would find peace for all the children within the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Kisame shot up in bed when they heard a scream coming from Sasuke's room. They immediately were out of bed and running into Sasuke's room ready for anything. Sasuke was sitting up in bed breathing heavy and shaking. It was clear that no one was in here, Sasuke had a nightmare. Itachi went over to the bed and sat down in front of Sasuke as Kisame let out a breath.

"It's ok Ototo."

"His hands. I can feel them. I need them off, I just want them off. I didn't want it, I didn't want it." Sasuke said as tears started to go down his cheeks.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into his arms as he spoke. "His hands aren't on you. It's only mine Ototo. He can't hurt you anymore, you're safe here."

Kisame turned and headed out. He closed the door to give the brothers some privacy. This was something Sasuke needed Itachi for and he didn't want to invade their privacy together, not with something like this. Kisame saw that Sasori was running towards him as he would have heard the scream. Kisame put his hand up as he spoke.

"It was a nightmare. Itachi has him."

Sasori stopped running and spoke. "Fuck I thought something was wrong with the twins or he was being attacked."

"Nightmares were bound to start happening. The hormone must be completely out of his system now."

"Fuckers need to be killed." Sasori said as he turned and headed back to his room.

Kisame gave a nod in agreement as he headed back into Itachi's room. He doubted Itachi would be back in it tonight, but if he was Kisame would be there for him.

Itachi continued to hold onto Sasuke as he cried. Everything in him was screaming for blood from the bastards that did this to his brother. He was going to make them pay for every mark on him, for every time they touched him. He wasn't going to hold back. It was ten minutes before Sasuke calmed back down. Sasuke pulled back and Itachi went and wiped his cheeks.

"Sorry." Sasuke immediately said.

"Don't ever apologize for crying or being afraid. You went through something horrible, you have every right to be upset, scared, angry or hurt. I'm here for you no matter what Ototo."

"I'm so confused. I didn't want it, but my body did. How is that possible? My body said it felt good, I can still remember how it felt good at times, but my mind didn't want to be touched. Why did my body do that?"

"Because of the hormones affecting your mind and your judgement. Your body took over when your mind couldn't process the thought. Your mind shut off and let your body feel, but now that the hormones are leaving your system you are able to now process what happened to you and see it for what it truly is. And as hard as it is, it's a good thing that you can still remember it feeling good, because one day you will be ready to be with someone again in a sexual way. At least you'll remember it can feel good and not have to fear it hurting. The only difference will be your mind will want it too and then it will feel amazing."

"The things I let him do, let them do. He drugged me. I didn't remember, but he drugged the water that first time when we were dating, supposed to be dating. He put it in the water, said it was a natural aphrodisiac. I was high. I don't know what he gave me, but I was high. We were at the cottage and he had this sixteen year old girl tied up on the bed. Said it was my surprise. I don't even remember the whole night." Sasuke said as a few tears went down his cheeks.

"They will pay for what they have done to you. I promise you little brother. They will know pain before death. We will get through this together. We won't let them break you. We won't let them take away from the miracles that are growing inside of you. They lost, you won. I'm not going to lose you to memories. We will deal with them one by one as they come up together. You are not alone in this fight Ototo and you never will be."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Let's lay down, your body needs rest."

Sasuke gave a small nod as he went and laid down on his left side like he was supposed to. Itachi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, placing one on Sasuke's belly.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt the three of you. I promise." Itachi said.

"I love you."

Itachi kissed the side of Sasuke's head as he spoke. "I love you."

Itachi ran his thumb over Sasuke's belly to try and give some comfort to Sasuke. Sasuke curled up into Itachi's chest and closed his eyes. Trying to just focus on the fact that he was safe in Itachi's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early that morning when Tobi walked into Pains throne room. Pain was alone and Tobi didn't sense Konan anywhere so she was still sleeping. He went over to Pain and he dropped all falseness from his voice.

"You seem to be getting close to Sasuke." Tobi said in a hard voice.

"No more than anyone else. He's a valuable asset."

"He's a pregnant twelve year old boy. Hardly an asset."

"You are not thinking about long term. He will be the reason why Itachi stays with us. Sasuke will train and get stronger. They both will be able to transfer their eyes making them even more powerful. Sasuke is the key to all of that. And when those twins grow up they will be loyal to us as well. You should be pleased to have more of your family here."

"They are nothing to me. Itachi is loyal to Sasuke, if Sasuke does not wish to be here they won't be here. Itachi's will and determination is connected to Sasuke and the love he has for him. Sasuke is too risky to have around. You need to get rid of him and those experiments. Their death will push Itachi past his breaking point and he will embrace the darkness that lives in his soul."

"There is no darkness in his soul. Without Sasuke and the twins he will die. He will stop fighting the disease and allow it to consume him. You're being foolish."

"All Uchiha have a darkness in them. They are born with it. With the death of his precious brother and those abominations the darkness will consume him and the Curse of Hatred will take over. He will get Sasuke's eyes and turn his hatred towards the world. We get him to believe Konoha killed them and he will destroy the village. With the village destroyed we can capture the nine tails boy and keep him held here until we are ready. I don't care how you do it, just get it done." Tobi ordered.

"I won't. Sasuke and the twins stay here and they will not be touched." Pain said with an edge to his voice.

"I am in charge here Pain, not you." Tobi snapped.

"You might be in charge, but you are not the strongest. I could crush you with little effort. I am not going to eliminate an asset and lose another. Itachi won't have hatred for Konoha. He'll die from a broken heart long before the anger would hit him. The Curse of Hatred might exist, but Itachi wouldn't have it. Sasuke is more likely to get it."

"Sasuke is weak. Itachi is the one that holds the strength and power in him. He is the Uchiha that needed to survive for my plan to be successful. If I had known he left his brother alive, I would have gone back and killed him. He is Itachi's weakness and he needs to be eliminated."

"He is Itachi's strength. He's already agreed to getting the eye transplant. He's no longer being reckless on missions. His love for his brother and his nephews will give him greater strength. Itachi will only get stronger and his loyalty will grow with Sasuke being safe here. Sasuke is weak now, but with training over the next three years he will be just as powerful, if not more."

"He won't be. Itachi is the chosen one. They have to die in order for him to succumb to the hatred. Sasuke is too much of a risk. He could sway Itachi to go against us and the plan. You want peace do you not?"

"You know I do, but I will not obtain it by murdering an innocent boy and his unborn children." Pain said with strength in his voice.

"Those are not children. They are experiments. They are an abomination to the Uchiha name. You are getting too close to him. Having meals together down there like we're all some family. You have conversations with him, deep meaningful ones. You are letting him cloud your judgement."

"They are children regardless of how they are brought into this world. I will not let harm come to any of them. Sasuke and those children are under my protection and that is a protection that not even you stand a chance against. You might have started this plan, but I am the one that holds the power here Madara. You can't beat me, no one can. They are to be left alone, those are the orders or you will die trying. Sasuke is our greatest asset, you are just too blind to see it. My getting close to him is to ensure he will be here for when the time comes. He will see things my way and help us achieve that peace. You can either accept that or you will die never seeing peace."

"You're a fool. You are letting your emotions cloud your judgement. He will be the end of us all." Tobi warned as he took off.

Pain didn't know why Tobi was so bothered by Sasuke being here. Even if that made Itachi weaker by his standards, having another Uchiha would only help the organization in terms of missions and with the final plan. From what Pain had been told Sasuke was powerful, he had a great deal of potential in him just waiting to be unlocked. He needed training with powerful people to teach him, something he had never had before with having no family. Sasuke was a prodigy and he would soak up everything that was taught to him. He would be incredibly powerful within three years. Pain wasn't going to let any harm come to Sasuke or those children. He had given his word and not only that he was starting to like the boy. He enjoyed their talks. He even was starting to like the meals together. The others had warmed up to it as well, even offering to cook the next meal together. Sasuke was bringing them closer and that could only mean success for the organization. Pain was going to take added precautions from now on. He wasn't going to give Tobi a chance at getting to Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after eight that morning Konan walked into Pain's throne room at the peak of the tower. She could immediately tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a visit earlier from Madara. He's demanding that I kill Sasuke and make it look like Konoha did it."

"What? Nagato you can't. That boy has been through enough and he is pregnant with the twins. You can't hurt him." Konan said with an edge to her voice. A tone that told Pain she would fight him on this the whole way.

"I told him no. That if he tried anything I would kill him. He released information though out of his anger."

"What information?"

"He said Itachi is the chosen one."

"Chosen one for what?" Konan asked confused.

"I don't know. He let that slip, he wasn't going to let anymore slip. I argued that Sasuke and the twins would make Itachi stronger. That they were a valuable asset to the organization. He said that Sasuke was Itachi's weakness and the abominations needed to be killed. With their death Itachi would be filled with hatred towards Konoha and succumb to something called the Curse of Hatred. Itachi would then Destroy Konoha."

"Itachi isn't the hatred type. He would be angry, but he would target those responsible for Sasuke's death, not an entire village. And if he lost the three of them he would die. He kill the one responsible and then give up. He's been able to survive this long with the disease because of the medicine and sheer willpower. Without Sasuke he would give up."

"I told him that. He wasn't pleased when he left. I'm going to have Deva Pain watching over Sasuke even inside. He'll keep to the shadows and I will inform Itachi and Kisame about this. They don't need to know all of it, but they need to be aware of the threat."

"He feels threatened by Sasuke. You don't give a kill order on a twelve year old boy unless you feel threatened by him."

"Sasuke holds no power against someone like Madara. He's no threat to his plan."

"He is though. You never leave this room unless to sleep, even then you fall asleep in the walker. In the time Sasuke has been here you have been spending time down with the others. You are walking more. You are having deep conversations with Sasuke. You have him followed when he leaves. You eat dinner with everyone a couple times a week. Sasuke has a positive influence on you, that connection is a threat to him and his plan. He thinks Sasuke could get you to change your mind."

"If he is worried about me changing my mind, then there must be another way to obtain peace besides his plan." Pain said slowly.

"And logic would dictate that his plan has another agenda that he's not telling you about. Something that hinges on the ten tails being reconstructed. We need to do some research and see what we can discover about the ten tails. And what Itachi being the chosen one could mean."

"Grab Itachi and Kisame. They are the only ones we can trust with this currently."

"They don't know Tobi is Madara."

"They know. Itachi knew when he joined and he told Kisame about a year ago."

"And you are ok with it?"

"Kisame and Itachi are in love. I accepted that there would be information traded between the two of them. If it had become a problem I could have handled it. Currently, it works on our favor."

"I'll be right back."

Konan made her way down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She didn't know if they would be awake yet, but she figured she would start there. She walked in and saw that Sasuke was sitting at the island eating breakfast with Kisame and Itachi drinking coffee. She noticed that they all looked tired already.

"Rough night?" Konan asked.

"My fault." Sasuke said.

"The nightmares have started. It was ok though, we got through it." Itachi said and he made a point of looking at Sasuke. He was tired yes, but he could nap later. Itachi cared more about Sasuke being ok than himself.

"Pain wants to see you both." Konan said with a nod to Itachi and Kisame.

"Are you ok to be alone?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"The little one won't be alone." Deva Path said as he came out of the shadows.

"When he talks, is that Pain talking or does he have his own brain functions and personality?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Pain. He is controlling it through the black receivers that look like piercings." Itachi answered as he got up.

"Can he talk and move with me while he is talking with you?"

"Yes." Deva Path answered.

"Doesn't that get confusing?" Sasuke asked.

"In the beginning, but now I'm used to it."

"We'll be back shortly." Itachi said.

Sasuke just gave a nod and the three of them headed out. Deva Path stood off to the side to give Sasuke some space, but he was ready for anything. Sasuke took this time to observe this version of Pain. He was still a little unsure of how this whole thing worked, but it seemed like each Path was a different part that made up Pain. Sasuke had only really met this one though, so he couldn't say for certain that was how this worked. Sasuke did know this one was Pain's favorite as it was his dead best friend. He couldn't help, but think how painful it must be to see his friend, but know he can't really talk to him.

"Isn't it hard on you? To see your best friend, but he's not really there with you. I know you did this to honor him and keep his memory alive, but it has to be painful for you."

"Some days I wish he could talk to me again, when things get bad or I'm in need of his advice. It was harder in the beginning. Now it feels like he is always with me. Like a spirit that travels with me. It's a comfort to have him around, even if all I can do is look at him. He started this organization to bring peace and it will be his face that Amegakure sees when that happens. Maybe then he will rest in peace."

"What makes you think he's not already?"

"I don't know if he is or is not. The afterlife is not something that I hold answers to. I hope he is at peace. I will make sure his memory and his sacrifice is not in vain."

"Did he want you to go about obtaining peace in this way? Through destruction?"

"No he didn't. He believed in fighting battles and stopping the evil in the world. He always said you take it one fight at a time, one victory at a time until there is nothing left to fight. He wouldn't approve."

"Then why do it?"

"There are a lot of things I've done that he wouldn't approve. At least this one will end with peace."

"It'll end with destruction and more war. And I think part of you knows that, but you are too far in the darkness to remember what the sunlight feels like. You've done a lot of bad things. I don't know about them, but you don't reach your level and hold the level of respect and fear that you do by being a boy scout. All you chose to see are the bad things and they justify it for you. You are bad because you've done bad things. It's simple logic. The only problem is the world doesn't work in black and white, its made up of millions of different shades of grey." Sasuke started as he went and brought his dishes into the kitchen. "You are someone the people consider to be a God. A God can be vengeful, hold wrath at people that go against him. But Gods can also be forgiving, kind hearted, giving, a protector. You accept yourself as a God, but you don't fully accept what goes with it because in your mind that doesn't fit with the image you see in the mirror."

"And what image do you see when you look at me?"

"When I'm looking at the real you, I see a man filled with pain from a hard life. I see a man with darkness in his heart, a darkness that could swallow him whole and take half the world with him. But you know what else I see? I see a man that cares deeply for his friends. You would die to protect Konan because you love her. You care about these people. You care about people all over, people you haven't even met. You care about the future and the next children that come with it. You are a man that puts the darkness against the light in you. You believe you can't be both, so you must just be the darkness. But you are both parts, even when you try not to be. You are a good man and I know that you will do the right thing in the end. I believe in you Nagato and I'm not the only one." Sasuke said warmly.

"I'm not a hero." Deva Path with a softer tone to his voice.

"No, you're better. You're an anti-hero. You're the one that gets to show up when they are the most in need and surprise everyone. Just because you aren't a boy scout doesn't mean you can't be good. You chose to be evil, to play a role. You can choose when you switch roles."

"Which one do you consider your brother to be?"

"Anti-hero all the way. He understands that sometimes you have to do hard things in order to keep people safe. But he does those things for the good of the people in the world. Killing the Clan was a necessary evil in preventing a war. Killing the Council was necessary so they don't continue to come after me and get the twins that leads to an Uchiha army. But he still went against his wishes and wants to keep the Third alive because it was better at the time than killing him. The world needs anti-heroes in it. People that are willing to make the hard decisions, to do the hard thing for the greater good. Their heart makes them an anti-hero instead of a villian. You don't have the heart of a villian. Regardless of what arguments you could make, the eyes don't lie."

"You are not what I expected little one. You may be too smart for your own good right now."

"You are probably right about that." Sasuke said as he went to head out.

"Where are you going?"

"The library. I call it Heaven." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Deva Path followed behind Sasuke as he walked down the halls.

"You're coming?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"I am."

"You keep watch when I leave the Tower, you've never kept watch of me in the tower. A new threat has come up, one within the organization and one you are taking serious for you to have someone watching me. You're talking to Itachi and Kisame about it right now. Are you going to tell me who I should be avoiding?"

"I can only give you a name. Anything more and it would put you in danger."

"Name works for me."

"Tobi."

"I avoid him anyways. I don't like how he feels."

"How does he feel?"

Pain knew that Uchihas were sensitive to chakra. They often were able to pick up different traits in a person's chakra.

"He's fake. Everything about him is a lie. He's hiding a secret. He's dangerous and powerful. His chakra feels like how Danzo felt. It puts you on edge and you know you can't trust him. Why would he target me though?"

Sasuke already suspected why, but Pain didn't know that he knew what the real story was.

"I can't tell you right now. It's safer for you to be watched over. I'll stick to the shadows normally and be there in case something happens. Tobi isn't stronger than I am and he won't risk my anger. You are still safe, this is an added precaution. You won't notice me most of the time."

"Will it be this version or the other ones?"

"This one."

"Ok."

"That's it? No further questions or concerns?"

"Asking questions will result in you telling me you can't answer, as it would put me in greater danger. And any concerns I have are the same as always. I trust you. I barely know you and I shouldn't trust you, but I do. I feel connected to you. I don't know if that is because you share blood with Naruto or some other reason that I'm not aware of, but I know you'll keep me safe. I'm not going to worry about it or stress over it. That would put the twins at risk and nothing is worth that threat. I have your protection, Konan's, Itachi's and Kisame's protection. I'll let the adults in this situation handle it and focus on getting through these next months. It's all I care about right now."

"That's all you should care about."

Sasuke walked into the library and headed over to the section he was looking for. Deva Path disappeared into the shadows to watch over Sasuke, but still give him the privacy he was looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi, Kisame and Konan walked into the throne room. Once they were in front of Pain, he didn't even wait for questions.

"You are aware of who Tobi really is. I am not going to tolerate either one of you playing stupid. The situation is far too serious."

"What happened?" Itachi asked all business.

"Madara ordered me to have Sasuke and the twins killed."

Pain could instantly see the anger and fear that went through Itachi. Pain could tell he was already trying to figure out a plan on how to get Sasuke out of here without being caught or followed.

"Is that why you are with him now?" Kisame asked ready to strike Pain down himself if he had to.

"Deva is protecting him. I told Madara that I wouldn't and if he tried anything I would kill him. For now he is complying, but he won't always. I would never hurt him or the twins Itachi."

"How can I trust that? You will protect them now, but if your plan is put at risk, what then? If Madara threatens to leave and you miss out on your chance at peace, will he be important than?" Itachi said back.

"I believe your brother holds the fate of the world. It's in his eyes, it's in his spirit, it's in his mind and it's in his heart. I feel a connection with him. I can't explain it, but it was instant the second I saw him. Even if Madara chooses to leave, Sasuke and the twins will always have my protection. His plan might only bring pain and not peace to this world."

"Then you will always have my loyalty. What did Madara say?" Itachi said more calmly now.

"He told me that Sasuke and the abominations needed to be eliminated. He advised me to make it appear as Konoha was responsible. He believes the loss of them would push you over the edge and the Curse of Hatred would take ahold of you. He believes you would destroy Konoha and we could take the nine tails' host in the process. He referred to you as the chosen one. Does any of that sound familiar to you?" Pain explained.

"No. He's never said any of that to me before." Itachi answered.

"What is the Curse of Hatred?" Kisame asked.

"He said it was something that was inside all Uchihas. That with Sasuke and the twins dead it would consume Itachi into pure hatred. Even when I argued that he wouldn't destroy Konoha, but instead target those responsible. That hatred isn't something that lies in his heart, he was dismissive. Said Itachi was the chosen one and was vital in his plan. He let it slip out of anger. He's never told me anything about Itachi being the chosen one or vital to his plan." Pain answered.

"I suggested that Madara's plan is not the one he has released to us. He has an ulterior motive, something that Sasuke has threatened. He is against Sasuke getting close to Pain." Konan added.

"He doesn't want Sasuke influencing him. That means you are vital to his plan. Sasuke is a threat to both of us in his eyes." Itachi said.

"What could you both be vital to though? We seal the tail beasts into the statue. We bring forth the ten tails, that's it." Kisame said.

"Only I can bring forth the statue with my eyes. Maybe Itachi's Sharingan is meant to control it." Pain suggested.

"Madara eyes are reported to be the strongest in history for Uchiha. He wouldn't need my eyes for that. He controlled the nine tails with his Sharingan. Maybe it's blood, he needs more than just his for some seal." Itachi suggested.

"What do we know about the ten tails?" Kisame asked.

"Not enough. We only know the basics, that the ten tails was broken down into the tail beasts and given an area of the world to guard. Over time they were sealed away in hosts as villages were built. We need more information on it. We need information on this Curse of Hatred and what Itachi could be the chosen one for." Konan said.

"Anything that has to do with the Uchiha would be back in Konoha at the hidden temple." Itachi said.

"Assuming Sasuke hasn't moved them over the years. He knows where it is doesn't he?" Kisame asked.

"I showed it to him when he was six. He wasn't supposed to know about it, but I snuck him in one night and showed him the hidden room within the hidden room." Itachi said as he realised what he could have just done.

"What was in it?" Pain asked.

"It was full of books and scrolls about the Clan's history, techniques, kinjutsus, everything the Clan had that needed to be protected and kept hidden." Itachi answered.

"Well there is no way a prodigy with hyper focus didn't read any of those things." Kisame said.

"Is there any way we can get those books and scrolls?" Konan asked.

"If Sasuke hasn't moved them." Itachi let out a sigh before he spoke again. "You should bring Sasuke up here."

"He will wonder why Tobi would have this knowledge of the Uchiha." Konan said.

"Unless he already knows." Pain said as he could see it in Itachi.

"He knows about Madara and the plan." Itachi admitted.

"Why would you tell him? That puts him in danger. If Madara discovered that Sasuke knew the truth about everything he would push harder to have him killed. He's in no position to handle that level of information." Pain said clearly not happy with Itachi.

"Sasuke knowing information is not dangerous to him. It's more dangerous for him not to know and go seek it out. His mind has always been interesting in learning, in puzzles. Most can ignore an unfinished puzzle, he can't. If he knew then he would be protected by not looking for the pieces. He understands how dangerous this situation is."

"He's a smart kid and he's not going to risk the twins for anything. He also thinks that Tobi is lying about being Madara." Kisame said.

"Why does he think that?" Pain asked more interested in that than Sasuke knowing the truth.

"Sasuke has always had strong senses. He's good at reading chakra and remembering how they feel and attaching that feeling to the right person. Tobi feels familiar to him. I explained that he was there the night the Clan was killed, but Sasuke is confident that that's not where he felt it. He doesn't know where he's felt it, but doesn't believe Tobi is Madara." Itachi explained.

"Madara could have watched Sasuke." Konan suggested as she looked at Pain.

"He wouldn't have felt him. Sasuke can't sense any of us approaching him he wouldn't have been able to sense Madara." Pain said.

"That leaves him having to be around Madara or he was around someone that was around Madara enough to have chakra left on them." Konan said.

"Sasuke is on his way up. I don't like him being apart of this, not in his current condition or after he gives birth, He's nowhere near trained enough." Pain said.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but Sasuke is aware of the risks. He knows he can't be involved. He's not being reckless. He's letting us handle this until he is in a position where he could help." Itachi said.

"We need to minimize the threat Sasuke holds to Madara somehow." Konan suggested.

"How though?" Kisame asked.

The door to the room opened and Sasuke walked towards them. He could tell something was going on, something more than what Pain had just told him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"You are aware of Madara." Pain said clearly not impressed.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said for lying to him just now.

"This is very dangerous little one. Madara has threatened your life, the life of those unborn twins. He sees you as a threat against myself and Itachi. He wants you dead to push your brother over the edge. No more secrets. I can't protect you from potential threats if I am not aware of what you are doing. It cannot happen any longer."

"I promise. Why does he want to push Itachi over the edge?"

"He wants Itachi to succumb to the Curse of Hatred. With your death Madara believes Itachi will destroy Konoha and that will provide us with the opportunity to capture the nine tails. He referred to Itachi as the chosen one. Have you ever heard of anything like that or read about anything regarding the Curse of Hatred?" Pain asked.

"No. I've read a few scrolls from the hidden temple, but I've never had the chance to read through everything. There is over a hundred books and scrolls in that room."

"Are they still there?" Konan asked.

"Some of them. I have about thirty of them."

"At your apartment?" Itachi asked.

"Here."

"How did you do that? When did you do that?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed that Sasuke had taken the risk.

"I asked Naruto to send me the books and scrolls bit by bit each week. I pick them up at the post office every Friday. He sends ten a week so it's not too heavy for me to lift."

"Why Sasuke? Why?" Itachi asked now very annoyed.

"I haven't read them. I've got them hidden in my room. I figured after I gave birth then I would start to read them. I wanted Naruto to send them though so they weren't left unprotected. They could be what we need to determine if Tobi is Madara or not and if Tobi felt threatened he could have gone in and destroyed the proof. They are safer here. He would never expect it."

"That is a fair argument." Kisame said.

"We need those books and scrolls that are remaining." Konan said.

"We need to be careful. You carrying a box every Friday is dangerous. Tobi could be watching and he would know they are coming from Konoha. He can't know what you are getting or that they come from the nine tails. That would make him feel more threatened." Pain said.

"What if it wasn't just books. There is a whole Compound of photo albums and momentums. We get Naruto to pack bigger boxes. He puts more books and scrolls in them and overtop he puts photo albums in it or other books to hide what is in the boxes. I can start picking them up with Sasuke to carry them. If Madara goes through Sasuke's room, he will only find family momentos." Itachi said.

"Where do we hide the books and scrolls though?" Kisame asked.

"I have them hidden under some loose floorboards under my bed. There is a little compartment, it looked like Sasori had used it to store parts in it." Sasuke said.

"Leave them there. That is the best place for them. Keep the other boxes in your closet, as you buy things for the twins place them there too." Pain said.

"We can get Aunt May to place some in boxes when we buy something there. He won't go through all of the boxes if he sees that most are just nothing important." Itachi said.

"How are we gonna read em if they are in Sasuke's room?" Kisame asked.

"No one is reading them yet. Not until the twins are born. We need to act as if nothing has changed. The only way to lessen the threat against Sasuke is by playing along. We still go after the tail beasts. We stick to the plan. For as long as we have to. Once we get all of the information we can plan accordingly." Pain ordered.

"We need more information on the ten tails still." Konan said.

"Naruto is looking into that too, but I don't know if he'll be able to find anything." Sasuke answered.

"What else has Naruto said?" Konan asked.

"He's being trained by Tenzo right now to be able to use the nine tails' chakra. The Third has sent out a squad to find Jiyara, he's a Sannin, to train Naruto fully on it. He wants to be ready for whatever we need him for." Sasuke answered.

"Jiyara trained Pain." Itachi said.

"I hate him, but he is the only one that can train a tail beast as strong as the nine tails. We might need Naruto in the end. See what he can discover in Konoha about the ten tails. He's being trained, it's the perfect opportunity for him to ask all about the tail beasts." Pain said.

"I'll put it in this week's letter."

"We go on as if nothing has changed. He can't suspect anything. Deva Path will continue to watch over Sasuke. If Madara approaches either of you and starts talking about the plan, act as if you agree with it. If Madara believes that Sasuke is on our side and that is keeping Itachi on our side, then he will feel less threatened by his influence." Pain ordered.

"We can play the part." Itachi said confidently.

"You three need to get back downstairs before someone notices you missing." Konan said.

The three of them gave a nod and made their way out of the room. They headed back down the stairs and Sasuke guided them to the library so they could have some privacy.

"I'm sorry Niisan, I know you didn't want me involved in any of this."

"It's not your fault. I told you the truth and you didn't ask to be pregnant. Besides, you being here could be what stops Pain from destroying this world. We can figure this out. This mission is still as dangerous as it's always been."

"We'll keep you safe kid. You just gotta be smart." Kisame said.

"I will be, I won't take any risks. I'll get started on Naruto's letter so it can go out."

"We'll hang here for a bit and let the others think we've been here the whole time." Kisame said.

Sasuke went over to one of the stands that had paper, pencils and pens on it. He grabbed what he needed before he headed over to one of the couches and started to write. Kisame and Itachi sat down on another couch next to each other. They were going to be keeping Sasuke in their sights whenever they could. Before there was the possibility of a threat, now they had a real one and they were not going to let anything happen to Sasuke or the twins. Not while they were both still breathing.

 **Week Eighteen**

It was just after midnight and Sasuke was woken up by a weird sensation. He couldn't explain what had happened, but something had woken him up. Sasuke felt movement in his stomach. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he felt a solid kick. He quickly got up and ran out of his room and went into Itachi's room. He spoke as he got onto the middle of the bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Itachi and Kisame were awake and ready to fight. Sasuke grabbed each of their hands and placed them where he felt the kicks from the twins.

"What's wrong? Do you need chakra?" Itachi asked concerned.

"Wait for it." Sasuke said.

"What are we." Kisame started, but stopped once he felt the kick.

Sasuke smile got even bigger and Kisame and Itachi joined him.

"Holy shit." Kisame said amazed. He had never felt anything like this before.

"They're kicking." Itachi said with pure love in his voice.

"They just started. It woke me up. They're kicking Niisan." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"It's amazing kid." Kisame said warmly.

"Their kicks are strong. That's a good sign. They are only going to move more now." Itachi said.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I was so excited and I wanted you to feel it."

"It's all good kid. Anytime you need one of us don't even hesitate to come in." Kisame said.

"We're half way now." Itachi said warmly.

"Just need to make to thirty-eight weeks." Sasuke said.

"We'll get there no matter what." Kisame said confidently.

The twins stopped moving and they both removed their hands.

"Well now that I've woken you both up, I'll get out of here and let you go back to sleep." Sasuke said as he moved off the bed.

"Are you ok? You've been sleeping a lot in the past week." Itachi said.

"I'm fine, just a tired week. I'll be back to normal in a couple of days. You don't have worry about me. These babies are fine."

"Ok. But tomorrow we need to get you out of the room. Maybe go to the baby store if you are feeling up to it and get some stuff for them." Itachi said hoping that would encourage Sasuke to get outside again.

"We can even hit the chocolate shop." Kisame offered as he could tell what Itachi was trying to do.

"Ya maybe after breakfast. I tend to get more tired around the afternoon."

"We can go right after breakfast. Get some sleep Ototo."

"Good night guys." Sasuke said as he headed out of the room and went back to his room to get some sleep.

"Man, that was amazing to feel. To actually feel the little kicks. He's got little babies in there. I know we've seen the ultrasounds and heard the heartbeats, but to actually feel them move." Kisame said completely amazed.

"I know. I'm so happy for him. Twenty more weeks and they'll be here with us."

Kisame rolled over on top of Itachi with a smirk on his face. "Makes me wish I could impregnant you. Maybe we should try."

"Maybe we should. Fill my ass with your cum." Itachi said playfully back.

"I'm not feeling very tired anymore." Kisame said as he went and removed Itachi's boxers.

"Me either. Fuck me until you have nothing left."

"With pleasure."

They both knew they would be tired come morning, but neither one of them cared about that at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Kakashi was sitting in his living room trying to read one of his favorite books. His mind was distracted though. He kept thinking about Sasuke and what could be happening with him. He wondered if he was alright and being looked after. If he was safe while Itachi wasn't around. Had he been forced to join the organization and was being sent out on missions with some unknown partner? Kakashi felt like he was going insane with the unknowns constantly flooding his mind. He wanted answers, but he knew he was never going to get them. Itachi hadn't sent him any information on Sasuke since he had been here over five weeks ago. Kakashi had no idea what to do at this point. Naruto was off training with Tenzo and soon to be Jiraiya. Sakura was filling in on other squads now because their team was basically gone. Kakashi had even gone back to doing solo missions once again. He never thought he would miss having a Genin squad. He had been so used to operating on his own that when he did have to work with others, children at that, he had no interest in it. But when he found out he would be taking on Minato's son and an Uchiha, he couldn't turn the opportunity down. He would give them one chance and see what happened. Now he felt like he failed his old Sensei and let Obito down as well. Sasuke and Obito were cousins, Kakashi owed it to Obito to at least look out for his last relative, but he had failed there as well. Now he felt incomplete without his students. And he missed Sasuke, he missed him a lot. He missed talking to him and sparring with him. He hated that Sasuke was so boring to train with him learning so quickly, but he did enjoy trying to come up with a new challenge for the boy. Plus watching Sasuke train brought on a strong sense of pride. He was someone that Kakashi could mold and watch grow. Someone that people would know he was responsible for creating. Sasuke had a strong future ahead of him and now Kakashi had no idea if Sasuke was even continuing on or not. He just wished he could know how he was doing.

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when Pakkun jumped into his window. Kakashi had his hounds out searching all over for any traces of the Hunters. Kakashi knew they wouldn't be returning, but he could hunt them down and kill them himself. Sometimes Kakashi thought that was the only thing keeping him going. There had been many times Kakashi thought about going to Amegakure and demanding to see Sasuke, but he knew he would never get past its defences. Amegakure was famous for its defences, not even the most skilled shinobi have been able to breach its defences and survive. All were detected right away. It was rumoured that the rain could sense when an outsider dared to step foot within the village. Kakashi thought that was silly, but the rumor had even the most experienced ninja avoiding the area completely. It was a good thing for Amegakure as that village had been destroyed countless times from war. They had been suffering from many decades with the endless wars that used to plague the world. At least now the people within the village were safe, even if an notorious S-Class criminal organization ran the village.

"We got something Boss." Pakkun said.

"Who did you find?"

"The Bear. He's three days from here along the border of the Land of Whirlpools. He's hiding out there."

Kakashi got up from the couch as he spoke. "Good work. Do you have a specific location?"

"I got him locked. Shiba is keeping watch. The others haven't found anything yet. We think they divided up and went all over the world to make it harder to track any of them or track them back to each other. We'll find em though Boss, they won't get away with what they have done to the Pup."

"I know we will. I have to inform the Third of my leave. I'll meet you at the gate in twenty minutes."

"I'll be ready."

Pakkun went and jumped back out the window. Kakashi closed it and locked it before he went and grabbed his gear. He didn't care if the Third would agree to this or not, he was going to kill this man. Kakashi didn't think the Third would care, he wasn't set for a mission so there was no reason why he couldn't leave to eliminate this threat. He was going to do right by Sasuke this time around and make sure that none of them could ever lay a hand on him again. With his gear ready Kakashi headed out now more determined than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobi walked into the cave entrance of an underground entrance for the Sound. He was not impressed that Pain had refused to allow any harm to come to Sasuke. He needed Sasuke out of the way so he could push Itachi to the edge. Itachi was the chosen one. He was the reincarnation of Indra, Tobi could feel it in his bones. He needed Pain and Itachi not just on his side, but completely loyal to him no matter what was asked of them. He would complete his plan and ensure that his view of the world was the one that everyone had. He needed to do something about Sasuke. He needed Itachi's complete focus on missions and getting ready for his part in all of this. He was only three years away now from finally completing his dream, he was not going to lose everything to some child.

Tobi made his way through and headed straight to where he knew the other person would be. He walked right into the room and saw that Orochimaru and Kabuto were together waiting for him.

"You said you would leave a body for the others to find. They won't believe you are dead until they have proof." Tobi said dropping any positive attitude from his voice.

"We have one done and are placing it out tonight to be discovered. How is the Uchiha and my babies?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Fine, for now. How are the clones coming?"

"I just started working on them. It's a lot of data to sort through. Even with someone's cells like Zetsu has." Kabuto spoke.

"Why the need for such a large army?" Orochimaru asked.

"None of your concern. You are alive because you are useful to me. The second you stop being useful or think you can outsmart me is when you will be killed. Get to work on processing more Zetsus. I need an army large enough to take on all of the Great Nations."

"Yes with this plan of yours. We have three years you said though, so in the meantime when will I have Sasuke and the babies?" Orochimaru pressed again.

"When you start showing results and you stay in line. One wrong move and I'll kill Sasuke and those abominations. The next time I come here you better have something to show me." Tobi demanded before he turned and headed out.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Kabuto asked once they were alone again.

"Because he is our way back to Sasuke and the twins. I want those babies. I want to be able to produce more, an endless amount. Learning to clone Zetsu works in our favor. Once we know how to grow a clone we can do the same from Sasuke. We could have thousands of Uchiha at our disposal. Once we have Sasuke and the twins back I'll kill him and he will no longer be a problem. Everyone will believe I'm dead and they will have no reason to come looking for either of us. It's perfect. Get to work on the clones Kabuto we don't have much time." Orochimaru said before he headed out of the room.

Orochimaru couldn't help, but smirk at the thought of being able to have Sasuke in his bed soon. He would have Sasuke, the twins and all the DNA he needed to create more Uchiha. Soon he would be unstoppable and this world will bow down to him. He would rule this world with Sasuke by his side. His perfect weapon and play toy. Orochimaru ran his tongue over his lips at just the images his mind created of the things he could do to Sasuke. How he would look at his mercy and he would see it in real life soon enough. Sasuke belonged to him and he was not going to let him get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Review, it keeps me going. Once I get ten new reviews I'll post a new chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay finally got 10 reviews. Here is your new chapter. This time around I want 15 reviews for the next chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11

 **Week Nineteen**

Kakashi arrived at the hold out of the Bear. He was thrilled to discover that he was still holding out in the rundown house along the border of the Village of Whirlpools. He was hunting the five Hunter-nins that had dared to hurt Sasuke. This was his first one to be discovered. He wasn't going to rest until he got all five of them. Kakashi approached the surrounding forest and saw Shiba lying in wait. Kakashi went over to him and crouched down.

"He's asleep, but just lightly. He's been in since I got here."

"Thanks Shiba, you can go join the others now. You don't want to be here for this." Kakashi said with a dark tone to his voice.

"Make em pay for what he did to the Pup." Shiba said back in his own darkened voice.

"I plan on it."

Shiba turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around as he spoke. "Oh for what it's worth. We haven't smelt the Pup outside Amegakure. He's probably tucked away in there safe."

"Thank-you, that does make me feel better."

"I'll see if I can find another one. Good luck."

"You too."

Shiba took off and Kakashi turned his full attention to the small rundown house. He removed his forehead protector from his eye so he could see the chakra signatures inside. He could easily make out the Bear and see that he was alone. Kakashi was looking forward to this and it had been a long time coming. Kakashi got up and made his move. He went over to the door, all the windows were boarded up so he would have no choice, but to enter from the front. He didn't even try the handle as he knew it would have been locked. He could easily pick up the traps set around the door. Kakashi got into position and then placed an explosive tag on the door. A moment later the door exploded into pieces and Kakashi was threw the door easily knocking the kunai thrown at him away. He didn't even hide his rage as he threw his own kunai at a rapid pace and hit the Bear right in the arm and into the wall. The Bear, not wearing his mask, was shocked and pissed, but underneath Kakashi could see the fear. He could smell it all over this man.

"I told you, you were going to pay for every single mark on him. You should have left him alone. You will know every ounce of pain he went through and you will know it worse." Kakashi said in a deadly tone as he approached the Bear.

"I was doing my job. I was following orders just like every other ninja does. Just like you do." The Bear argued.

"Now I'm following those orders and executing you. I'm just not going to do it quick or painless."

Kakashi used his Sharingan strings and tied the Bear up to the wall keeping him up right. He was going to make sure the Bear felt everything Sasuke did and more. He was going to drag this out for days and make the Bear beg for death before giving it to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after dinner when Sasuke was back in his room. He was sitting down on his bed reading to the babies one of the books he had picked up. Itachi, Kisame and him had gone back to the baby store twice now. They had picked up some more books, a few stuffed animals and some clothes. They had also gotten some diapers as well at the grocery store to start stocking up. It also worked to hide the boxes in his closet. He had the books and scrolls hidden under his bed in the secret compartment. He was itching to read them, but he knew he couldn't until after the twins were born. Sasuke was happy to spend his time reading to his unborn boys anyways. For this past week he had been feeling pretty tired and rundown. Konan wasn't sure why, other than it was a side effect of being pregnant. They had no idea how his body was going to react to it. Women were tired from being pregnant, there was no telling how this was going to put a drain on his body. He was also getting Itachi's chakra and it was helping with keeping his chakra in a good level, at least they think it was helping. It wasn't something that was easy to gauge as the babies still didn't register their own chakra, except for their core chakra. They only knew it was working because Sasuke hadn't had another episode like last time.

Sasuke was half way through the book when all of a sudden there was a drop of blood that landed on the page. Sasuke was confused and then another drop landed. Sasuke moved his hand over to his nose, but it wasn't bleeding. Sasuke out of nowhere threw up and he was horrified to see that it was blood. Instantly Sasuke felt horrible. He felt worse than he ever had before. His whole body was shaking, he was dizzy and he could feel blood running down his face from his eyes. He needed help. Sasuke moved out of the covers and tried to stand up, but he collapsed onto the ground and threw up blood once again.

"Pain." Sasuke called weakly. He had no idea if Pain was still hiding in the shadows guarding the door or not, but he was really hoping he was.

Fear consumed him at the thought of something being wrong with the twins. He didn't know why he was throwing up blood. He didn't know why his eyes were bleeding. Sasuke could feel the panic taking over him. His cheeks were mixing with tears and blood. The door to his room opened and Deva Path walked into his room. He saw the state that Sasuke was in and ran over to him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said just before he threw up more blood.

Deva Path picked Sasuke up bridal style and headed out. He took off for the medical room as Pain told Konan to get to the room. Deva Path brought Sasuke to the medical room. He placed him down on the bed and grabbed him a bowl that he could throw up in. Sasuke's nose was now bleeding, adding to the mess that was his face. He was pale, shaky and not breathing too well. Pain had no idea what was happening, but none of it was good. A minute later Konan, Itachi and Kisame were running through the door. Konan went over to Sasuke's left side, with Itachi and Kisame on his right.

"What is going on?" Itachi demanded.

"Give me the chance to look him over." Konan snapped.

Sasuke threw up blood again and started to give a wet cough. Itachi rubbed what he hoped was a soothing hand along Sasuke's back. Konan quickly checked Sasuke over to try and figure out what was wrong with him. She was pleased to see that this wasn't affecting the twins nor did they cause it from what she could tell. All of his organs were fine. When she got to his lungs was when she started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. They looked like Itachi's. She checked his chakra and searched for any indicators that Sasuke had developed the Uchiha Disease and sure enough there was some. Sasuke had gone from having no disease to it being as bad as Itachi's almost overnight practically.

"What is it?" Pain asked as he could see the upset in Konan's eyes.

"He has the Uchiha Disease." Konan answered as she went and grabbed the IVs that she needed to try and correct the issue.

"How is that possible? He's not using his chakra, he hasn't even used his Mangekyo Sharingan and he was fine before." Itachi said.

"It's the pregnancy. It's pushed the disease into an active state. Combine that with your chakra and it's in overdrive." Konan said as she got the IV lines ready.

"Can you stop it?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know. Itachi's chakra is tainted with the disease, that's feeding Sasuke's. They can't share chakra anymore. I have to try and cleanse Sasuke's body from Itachi's chakra and see if I can get his chakra into a safer level." Konan answered.

"Without my chakra, he'll die and so will the twins though." Itachi said with dread.

"No. There has to be some other way. I can't lose them." Sasuke said as the tears started to come even faster now.

"Does it have to be Itachi's? Doesn't he just need chakra?" Kisame asked.

"I have no idea. It's something we can try once I get his system cleaned. The chakra treatments did work, it was a lot of them, but they did work short term. We can try it and see if that works, if not I'll need to find another way."

"Please there has to be a way. I only need sixteen weeks. Can't Itachi give me his chakra regardless?" Sasuke said.

"His chakra will make you sicker. This disease attacks your blood, blood that will flow into the babies and the babies could be at risk of getting the disease. Itachi's chakra is no longer an option. Once I get your chakra cleaned, I'll get you to take the same medicine that Itachi does, but twice a day to ensure you get another sixteen weeks."

"What if someone else's chakra doesn't work?" Itachi asked the question they all feared the answer to.

"I'll figure something out. I'm not going to give up and let anything bad happen to them. Sasuke, I know it's hard, but I need you to try and relax. The stress isn't good for the babies. I'll get you feeling better shortly."

"Lay down Ototo and try to rest." Itachi said as he took the bowl.

Sasuke laid down on his back and Itachi made sure the pillows were up slightly so he wasn't lying flat. Kisame handed Itachi a clean bowl as he took the now dirty one to wash up in the sink. They all stayed quiet and watched as Konan worked on getting Sasuke's system clean from Itachi's chakra. It was an hour later when she finally did speak.

"Kisame, try and give him some of your chakra. Try it for fifteen minutes and then I'll check and see if it helped. I need to talk to Pain, I'll be back shortly."

Konan headed out of the room and Kisame went over and took her place. He placed his hand down on Sasuke's chest and started to feed him his chakra.

"It'll be ok kid. This will work and if it doesn't, Konan is a genius when it comes to this stuff. She'll figure something out." Kisame said trying to offer what comfort he could.

"I can't lose them. Not now. Not when it's been this long." Sasuke said with complete pain in his voice.

"We will figure this out Ototo, no matter what." Itachi said with determination.

He went into the bathroom to grab a cloth and wet it. He went back over to the bed and started to wash the blood off Sasuke's face. He had no idea how this was going to play out, but he would make sure that Sasuke and the twins were born, no matter what. He didn't care if that meant they needed to do the eye transplant and he died in the process. If Sasuke got to survive with his sons, it would be worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan walked into Pain's throne room. She could see he was concerned about Sasuke and the twins, not that she could blame him. She was worried about Sasuke and the twins. She had no idea what they were going to do if a non-Uchiha's chakra didn't work. She needed to do something to try and keep them alive, but what she had no idea.

"What do we do if Kisame's chakra doesn't work?" Konan asked.

"The twins need chakra and if it doesn't work with Kisame, that means they need blood chakra."

"That would leave Madara, but we can't trust him with something like this."

"And Hatake Kakashi. Would that help heal Sasuke's chakra from the disease?"

"Cleaning his system out from Itachi's chakra and the medication twice a day will help him feel better and hopefully stop it from pregnancy has pushed it into an active state that is currently at Itachi's level. Kakashi's chakra would feed the twins and take the burden off of Sasuke's body. With a few chakra treatments I might be able to get the disease down to a more minor level and give him the time he needs to get to term."

"Does Kakashi have to touch him?"

"Unless Sasori can come up with some type of device that would work to store chakra and slowly release it. But even if we could accomplish that, there is no way we would be able to get Kakashi's chakra unless he willingly feeds the device his chakra. We'd have to convince him to wear it and Sasuke needs chakra at least once a week if not more now. We'd have to have him here or we run the risk of Sasuke getting too sick and not being able to find Kakashi."

"And we risk just as much by him being here. We can't guarantee his silence or cooperation."

"We might not have a choice. Sasuke and the twins won't survive without chakra. We might need to develop some plan that works to keep them alive and keep Kakashi from ruining our plans, whatever they are now."

"To keep acting as if nothing has changed while we do our own investigation into Tobi's identity and motives. I refuse to be someone's pawn in a plan that will end in destruction."

"You believe Sasuke when he says that Tobi isn't Madara?"

"I believe in using the people that I have. He has a strong chakra sense, I'm trusting in his skills. He might be proven wrong, but it is still a road we need to walk. My goal is peace, I don't care what I have to do to achieve that."

"Maybe this is what we can use to keep Kakashi on our side. If we have to bring him here, maybe he would be willing to work with us if it prevents a war."

"We have no way of trusting his word. He could try and leave the village or attack it once he is inside. We would need an insurance policy."

"I'll go speak with Sasori and see what he can come up with on both accounts. I'm hoping that Kisame's chakra will work, but I don't expect it to. The twins need family chakra."

"Get Sasori on it right away. How long does Sasuke have?"

"Without the chakra, I can do chakra treatments to try and keep him healthy enough, but it won't let him move around. He has maybe two weeks before it's too late."

"Keep me updated."

Konan gave a nod and she headed out of the room and down to where Sasori would be. She knew he would be in his workshop working on some new puppet or weapon. She didn't even knock, she just walked right in. His head snapped up at the intrusion and she could see he wasn't impressed, but accepted that it was her and not one of the others.

"Sasuke is in trouble. The pregnancy has forced the Uchiha Disease to take effect. With Itachi's chakra corrupted with his own disease it has pushed Sasuke's disease into overdrive. Itachi is no longer able to give Sasuke his chakra. Kisame is trying to see if the twins will respond to his chakra, but I don't suspect it will work. The only option left is to have Hatake Kakashi here to give Sasuke and the twins his chakra at least once a week." Konan began to summarize.

"How the hell are we going to do that? He's going to find out about the twins not to mention what he could try to do to all of us. Isn't there some other option?"

"Not if Kisame's chakra doesn't take. The twins need blood chakra, we are out of Uchihas and Hatake is the only one left of his family. Pain wants you to see if you can come up with a device that Sasuke could wear that would distribute Kakashi's chakra into his body without him having to touch Sasuke. Also if you could possibly come up with a device that could keep Kakashi here should it come down to that. We can't risk him getting information out of trying to leave the village."

"Ya I'll see what I can come up with. How soon do you need it?"

"They have maybe two weeks at most."

"Shit. I'll figure it out." Sasori said and Konan could hear the slight stress to his voice. A lot was riding on him designing something that could work.

Konan gave a nod and headed out of the room. She wanted to check in on Sasuke and see if Kisame's chakra was doing anything for him. She highly doubted it would work, but she was hoping it would. She didn't know how it would go over having Kakashi here. Sasuke hadn't even told him what had happened before he left. Kakashi was completely in the dark about the pregnancy and there was no telling how he would react to the news. She didn't believe he would hurt Sasuke on purpose, but words could cut a great deal. There was no way to know how he would handle the news. She walked into the medical room and saw that Sasuke was cleaned up from the blood on his face. He still didn't look good.

"Do you feel any better Sasuke?"

"Not really. My chakra still doesn't feel right." Sasuke said with a heavy and tired voice.

Konan came over to the side of the bed and started to check Sasuke over. He wasn't throwing up blood anymore so that was something. His system was cleaned from Itachi's chakra, but his own chakra was still low. Kisame's chakra wasn't helping him any. All she could do now was give him chakra treatments and see if that would be enough until they figured something else out.

"It's not working. I'm going to start you on chakra treatments to try and boost your levels." Konan said as she got started.

"But you don't think it'll work." Sasuke said with a panicked voice.

"There has to be something." Kisame said.

Konan stopped what she was doing and gave Sasuke her full attention. She knew this wasn't going to be easy on him, but he had to know that they had at least one more option.

"The twins need family blood chakra. Obviously, we can't let Tobi near you. That would leave only Kakashi. We would need him here for the duration of the pregnancy. Sasori is working on a device that you would be able to wear that would contain Kakashi's chakra and be released into you. Kakashi would need to feed chakra into it though."

"But he doesn't know. He could refuse to help." Sasuke said with panic flooding his voice even more.

"He could attack him or jeopardize everything here." Itachi argued.

"I know there are risks and unknowns, but we can manage them. Sasori is working on it. This might be the only way to keep you and the twins alive. If we have to kidnap Kakashi and keep him here in a cell, then we will. You and the twins are the priority." Konan said.

"We can't just lock him away." Sasuke said.

"We will do whatever we have to do to ensure that these twins survive." Konan said with strength to her voice.

"Listen to me little brother, we will do whatever it is to ensure that you and the twins live through this. I don't care what we have to do to make that happen. Nothing else matters than for you three to survive this. I don't care if that means I have to keep Kakashi locked up until you give birth. I'll do whatever I have to to save you three." Itachi said back, ready and willing to do whatever it took.

"Ok. I don't like the idea of keeping him locked up, but I can't lose them. If this is the only way I'll live with the guilt." Sasuke agreed. In the end all that matters was his boys being born. If Kakashi hated him for it, then so be it. He already figured Kakashi hated him after what happened in Konoha anyways and if he didn't, finding out about the twins would most likely do it.

"Sasori is working on a device that could allow us to keep Kakashi within the village and not be a risk. Keeping Kakashi locked up might only have to be short term. And he doesn't need to know about the twins unless you want him to. We can say it is for something else that you need his chakra for." Konan said.

"I appreciate that, but I can't keep something like this from him, not if he is going to be trapped here and is saving their lives. He deserves to know the truth and hear it from me." Sasuke said even though fear was flooding his body at just the thought of telling Kakashi.

"That's your choice. I'm going to get the chakra treatment going and we will see how it works. If it works well enough we can stick with it. We'll know within the next day or two. The best thing for you to do right now is to rest and try to recover your strength. You should also try eating something, even drinking a smoothie to help." Konan said.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll try a smoothie I guess." Sasuke said, he knew he needed to give the babies enough nutrients for them to grow.

"I'll go make you one. Mixed berries and watermelon?" Kisame asked.

"Ya thanks."

Kisame gave Sasuke a warm smile as he headed out. Sasuke let out a sigh as he tried to get his mind back into order. He had been so scared when he started to throw up blood, he thought for sure that something was wrong with the twins. He was relieved that they were still ok, but now he was terrified that he would lose them because of his chakra. He also may now need to tell Kakashi about the twins and he had no idea how he would react to that news. Sasuke didn't believe he would attack him, but he could try and take the twins once they were born. He could tell someone that would try and take the twins from him or try to kill them. He wasn't ready for this. He thought he would have more time to tell Kakashi. He thought he would be able to wait until after they were born for this. He didn't want Kakashi to have to be locked up for the remainder of the time, but he wasn't going to put his babies at risk, even if that meant that Kakashi would have to spend time in a cell once again.

"There's blood all in my room." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry Ototo."

"How do you think he'll handle it?" Sasuke asked, referring to Kakashi.

"I don't know for certain, but he's a good man at heart. He's been very worried about you and has tried to help you before you left. I think he'll be shocked, but he will come around eventually. I don't see him hating you for this or trying to do anything to the twins once they are born. I don't know if he'll want to be involved with them. He's never shown interest in children or settling down. He enjoys his carefree bachelor lifestyle, but he wouldn't want any harm to come to them or to you. Don't stress over it for now little brother. Let's see if the chakra treatments work first." Itachi answered.

Sasuke just gave a nod. It was clear that he was still stressed and worried about everything, not that they could blame him. This was a horribly difficult position for someone to be in, much less a twelve year old boy. Sasuke was doing the best that he knew how and they were all proud of him for it. With any luck this would work and he wouldn't have to deal with confronting Kakashi with this whole mess. It was easy to say that Kakashi wouldn't hold this against the young Uchiha, but when confronted with the truth anything could happen. Kakashi was human just like everyone else. He could easily have a bad reaction to news like this and say something that would hurt Sasuke. All they could do was hope for the best and do whatever they had to, to get Sasuke and the twins to term.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting down on his couch with the newest letter from Sasuke. He was glad to hear that everything was going ok on his end. Naruto was writing to him now and telling him about his training. He was also going to be in the Chounin Exams starting next week. He was very excited about him. Him and Sakura were going to be in it, but they were getting a new team member to make up their three man team. Someone named Sai, Naruto had never heard him before or met him. The Third placed him within their squad. Naruto hadn't really been going on missions since he decided to focus on his training. It was an adjustment period for them all, because Sakura was bouncing around in different squads and Kakashi was doing solo missions. Things had changed and Naruto was not too sure if it was for the better or not. It was different and not what any of them had ever expected to be happening, but it could be good that it was. They now knew about this pending war and they might be able to prevent it. Naruto was learning about controlling the nine tails and Sasuke was going to be a dad. Things were crazy now, but in the end Naruto knew it would all be worth it.

He was in the middle of writing his letter when there was a knocked at the door. Naruto quickly gathered up anything that had to do with Sasuke as he spoke.

"One second."

Naruto quickly ran into his bedroom and grabbed the box that was under his bed. He put the letters into it before placing it back in its place. He then went over to his door, placing his hand on the handle he looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything before opening the door. He saw that Shikamaru was standing on the other side of it, someone he didn't expect. Naruto figured it would have been Sakura or Kakashi here. Maybe even Tenzo, but not Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Ya sure, come on in." Naruto moved aside to let Shikamaru in.

Shikamaru took a quick look around and saw that it was still messy, but he didn't see anything that would explain why Naruto was acting suspiciously recently.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he closed his door.

"What is going on with you? You've been acting suspicious these past few weeks."

"What are you talking about? I've been busy with training." Naruto said with a nervous laugh. He was hoping that Shikamaru didn't notice. Shikamaru did though.

"You've been going in and out of the Uchiha Compound a lot recently. You've never gone in there before. You always believed it was haunted. Not to mention Sasuke would have your head if he knew. No one ever goes in there." Shikamaru pressed.

"I told you I've been using it to study and do some reading so no one bothers me. Sasuke's not here and I don't think he would mind. There's no secrets here Shikamaru. I've just been training."

"Sasuke was prepared to kill anyone that dared to walk within the Compound, but he wouldn't mind you being in the Compound for hours at a time?" Shikamaru said skeptical.

"Well we were teammates. We've been through a lot together. He wouldn't mind and it's not like he's here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"How would I know where he is? No one has heard from him since he left two months ago."

Shikamaru picked up more nervous energy from Naruto. Something wasn't adding up here. Naruto knew something, something big, and if Shikamaru had to guess it had to do with Sasuke. The whole situation with Sasuke never sat right with him. He disappears to this specialized squad for ninja that were not ANBU. Shikamaru had never heard of it nor had anyone else. Kakashi had been more stressed since Sasuke was removed from his squad, the same as Asuma. Then two months ago Sasuke leaves in the middle of the night and all ANBU squads go after him, but then out of nowhere the Third calls the search off, Sasuke's name is cleared, the Council is murdered and an ANBU squad was set for execution. It was all connected and Shikamaru had no doubt that Sasuke was in the middle of it all. Naruto knew more than he was letting on. Shikamaru knew he shouldn't get involved in any of this. He should walk away and be in ignorant bliss from all of this. This was way out of his league and pay grade. This was for Jounin to deal with, not him. The problem was Shikamaru loved a puzzle and this was one hell of a puzzle. If he was honest with him, he had to admit that he did look up to Sasuke and there was a chance he could be in danger.

"You're hiding something. Before you were willing to die from exhaustion just to find Sasuke. Now you don't even try to locate him. You're training as if you are preparing for something big. Like you know something is coming and you are trying to get ready for it. What I can't figure out is why you need the Compound and what the Uchiha have to do with it. You are taking scrolls and books out of it, but I haven't seen you go in with any. Uchiha have kept scrolls and books hidden there for decades, according to the rumours. Scrolls and books that keep long untold secrets from history. Secret techniques that have been forbidden. What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Shikamaru demanded.

"I'm not doing anything, but training. Maybe you should do the same. Nothing is going on. There is no big secret here Shikamaru. I'm just growing up and focusing on my training. With the Chounin Exams coming up next week I want to be ready. And the Clan has a lot of interesting history about Konoha that I am reading up on for when I become the Hokage. That's all."

It sounded reasonable. Shikamaru knew he could have easily believed it and let it go. The problem was he knew it wasn't true. He sounded good, but it wasn't the truth. Shikamaru let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Alright."

Shikamaru turned and headed for the door.

"Alright? That's it? No more arguments, no more telling me I'm hiding something. You're just going to leave?" Naruto asked shocked.

"You're telling me the truth right?"

"Ya I am."

"Then there isn't anything more to say. I came here looking for answers and I got them. I'll see you around Naruto." Shikamaru said with a wave as he headed out.

"See ya." Naruto said.

Shikamaru headed out of the apartment and Naruto had a good feeling that he didn't believe him at all. Naruto knew that he should be telling Sasuke about this, but Sasuke had enough to worry about, he didn't need this to go with it. There wasn't anything Sasuke could do about Shikamaru from where he was. Naruto would deal with things in Konoha and let Sasuke deal with things over there. He also had the twins to worry about. Naruto wasn't going to add any more stress to Sasuke and his situation. Shikamaru was lazy, eventually he would forget about it and move on to something else. Naruto let out a small sigh before he headed back into his bedroom to finish his letter to Sasuke. He was nineteen weeks now, just over halfway to thirty-five weeks. It wouldn't be much longer now before Sasuke would be giving birth and he would be an uncle. Naruto was going to be there for him the whole way no matter what happens. They would get through this whole mess together and then afterwards Naruto would get to see his nephews. With any luck, Sasuke would finally get to be happy.

 **Week Twenty**

It had been five days since Sasuke was placed in the medical room. Five days that he had been going through chakra treatments and so far nothing was working. They were running out of time, Sasuke and the twins were running out of time. Konan, Pain, Kisame and Sasori were standing outside in the hallway of the medical room that was keeping Sasuke. Sasuke was asleep right now, he was too tired to be able to even stay awake for long anymore. When they did get him awake they were quick to get him to eat something. They had maybe a week before Sasuke's body was too weak and it lost the fight.

"I have the device ready for the chakra transfer." Sasori said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"A bracelet basically. Kakashi can either wear it, and the device will drain his chakra or he can feed his chakra into the bracelet willingly. Sasuke then wears it and when it turns red it needs more chakra. Each charge will last maybe a week, depends on the twins."

"And to keep him here without him trying to run?" Pain asked.

"I'm working on it now. I think I can design a collar that will explode if he tries to leave the village. Basically, he leaves he would lose his head. Until then he'll have to be chained up in a cell."

"Itachi, choice is yours." Pain said.

"Do it. Sasuke and the twins are all that matters to me. When can we grab him?" Itachi asked.

"How are we going to grab him?" Kisame asked.

"Would he come willingly if he was told that Sasuke was in trouble and needed his help?" Konan asked.

"He might, but how do we get him in a cell?" Itachi asked.

"He's not going to trust anyone. We can get him here, but from there it would have to be force." Konan said.

"Who goes?" Kisame asked.

"I'll send Deva Path. He's seen him before, sending anyone else and it will be too suspicious." Pain answered.

"I'll get a cell ready for when you get back." Sasori said.

"You need to hurry, that's four days from now and Sasuke doesn't have anymore than a week." Konan said.

"What if Kakashi isn't there?" Kisame asked.

"He's there. I've had my crow watching him until we knew." Itachi answered.

"Keep him stable and get the cell ready. In four days we're going to have Kakashi to deal with." Pain said as he turned and headed back to his spot in the tower.

The others all gave a nod and got back to their work. Itachi headed into the medical room while Kisame headed into the kitchen to make another smoothie for Sasuke and something to eat for Itachi. They had both been spending all of their time with Sasuke and they barely slept themselves out of fear of what could happen.

Itachi walked into the room and went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Sasuke's belly and rubbed soothing circles on it. Sasuke let out a small sigh as he opened his eyes.

"I'm tired Niisan."

"I know you are Ototo. Kisame went to get you something to eat, you haven't eaten yet today."

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke mumbled as he already had his eyes closed.

"I know you aren't, but you need to eat something. Come on little brother keep your eyes open."

"I'm going to lose them." Sasuke said as his eyes filled with tears.

"No you are not. Listen to me Sasuke, you are not going to lose them. I won't allow that to happen, not while it is in my power. Pain is sending Deva Path to collect Kakashi. Sasori has a device that will work to transfer his chakra into you. Once we get him here we can take his chakra with the device and get you better. We just need to get you through the next four days. We can do it."

"Four more days?"

"That's it Ototo. The twins are still healthy, this is only affecting you right now. Konan said you can make it until he gets here. My crow has been keeping track of him. We know where he is. You just have to hang on for four more days. I know you're tired and you've been through so much since these little ones were placed in you. I need you to fight one more time. They need you to fight again. You can do this. I'm not going anywhere, we'll get through this together." Itachi said with strength and determination in his voice.

He wasn't going to let Sasuke give up. He would get him through the next four days no matter what. They just needed to hang on long enough to get Kakashi here and then they would deal with everything that came after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days later when Deva Path was sneaking into Konoha. It was laughably easy to do it. The Great Nation clearly didn't think that any outsider would ever try to attack them for them to make it this easy. He hadn't even sensed nor seen any ninja or ANBU guarding the village. Deva Path made his way towards Kakashi's apartment. It was just before dinner time so the streets were busy with life. Deva Path made sure he stuck to the rooftops to avoid being detected. He doubted anyone would know what his cloak meant, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with any questions from people. His look didn't exactly blend in here. Deva Path arrived at Kakashi's home and went over to one of the windows in what he suspected was a bedroom. He slowly pushed the window open, slightly surprised to find it unlocked, and made his way inside. He didn't even get three steps inside when he sensed a kunai being thrown at him. He easily used his manipulation technique and stopped the kunai in mid air before turning it around and sending it back towards Kakashi. It landed in the wall just next to Kakashi's left eye, shocking the man in the process.

"If you are going to start a fight, make sure it is one you can win Hatake Kakashi." Deva Path said.

"I always do." Kakashi said with confidence. He recognized this man as the one with Itachi roughly two months ago, but that didn't mean he was a friendly person or on the side of good.

"At least your senses are strong. Though, why would you be careless to leave a window unlocked? Do you truly think your village defenses are that strong?"

"People don't tend to be stupid enough to try and attack me, especially in my own home. Seems I'm at a disadvantage though, you know my name and where I live, but I don't even know your name."

"I am Yahiko, the leader of the Akatsuki. I come on behalf of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. They were unable to be here."

"Is Sasuke ok?" Kakashi immediately asked, but he didn't let his guard down. This man was radiating power.

"He's in the medical bay. His chakra has been compromised from an outside factor. Itachi was trying to help repair the damage, but his chakra is compromised by the Uchiha disease. Him giving Sasuke his chakra pushed Sasuke's Uchiha disease into effect. Sasuke needs clean chakra from someone that is compatible with an Uchiha's chakra. You are the only one that fits. Without your chakra he will die. You need to come with me and go back to Amegakure."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? A ninja I know nothing about nor have I ever heard of you. Why didn't Itachi come himself?"

"He is staying behind with his brother. He has only a week at most left of life if he goes untreated. You are aware of how close they are, I'm sure you can imagine the state that he is in. But if you are concerned for your safety look at your window and you will see I am telling you the truth."

Kakashi turned just enough so he could see his living room window. There on the ledge was a crow with one Sharingan eye. Itachi's crow. Him and Itachi haven't seen each other except for that one time since the Clan's massacre, but Kakashi knew that Itachi wouldn't be trying to kill him. Sasuke was sick and dying and for whatever reason they needed his chakra.

"Why can't you take some of my chakra and then go back to Amegakure? Why do I have to come with you?"

He really didn't want to be stuck in Amegakure. For starters it wasn't like he could tell the Third what he was really doing. That wouldn't go over well. He was at least on vacation time right now so he could come and go. Still if he got trapped in Amegakure there would be no way for him to get word out, even if he could the chances of anyone getting past their defenses seemed slim. Whatever they had going on to protect the village was working remarkably well. He wanted to help Sasuke, but he also didn't want to be a prisoner again.

"Because of Sasuke's condition. He might need more chakra than I can take from you. Any delay in having to relocate you could jeopardize his life. I give you my word that no harm will come to you and once he is healthy again you may leave. I do not give my word out lightly. You are coming with me Hatake Kakashi by any means necessary. I would have already taken you, but any harm done to you would hurt the little one's feelings. This is a matter of his life though, so I will cut off your legs to keep you from running if I have to. I suggest you come willingly." Deva Path said with a slight edge to his voice.

Kakashi really didn't want to go anywhere with this man. The problem was he had no idea if he could handle him in a fight. He also didn't want Sasuke to die when he could have done something to help him. There was no way of knowing if what this man said was true or not. By leaving he would be putting himself at risk, but by staying he would be potentially putting Sasuke at risk and that option was unacceptable to him. He was better off playing nice until he had to make his move. He had his hounds so if he had to get a message out to the Third he could do it through them at least. They might stand a better chance of getting past Amegakure's defenses.

"I'll go with you. I'm on vacation time for the next week so I don't have to worry about reporting to the Third my whereabouts. To be clear, I'm coming because I am not willing to risk Sasuke's life. You are prepared to strike me down to save his life. I am willing to strike you and anyone else down that stands in my way to protect him. Remember that before you underestimate me." Kakashi said with an edge to his voice. He was not going to have this man thinking that he was coming only because he was scared to stay here. Kakashi didn't fear this man in front of him. He was going for Sasuke and that was the only reason why.

"It's a shame that your death would cause the little one pain. It would have been an interesting time killing you. You are very well respected within the ninja world. It would have been a pleasure to fight you, to kill you. Grab what you need, we need to move quickly."

"If you have done anything to harm him." Kakashi said with a threatening voice.

"I assure you, he is very well protected and cared for. He's in the safest place in the world."

"Surrounded by dangerous criminals."

"He was surrounded by honorable ninja here, how did that work for him? Do not throw judgements upon us, when your village is covered in blood. The longer this takes the sicker the little one gets. We do not have time for this."

Kakashi turned to put a quick bag together. He made sure he had extra weapons to go with it. He then went and left a quick note to Tenzo just in case something happened. He was going only because Sasuke's life could be at risk. He wasn't going to stay here if Sasuke was in danger and needed his help. With that done he grabbed his bag and was ready to go. They both left and took to the rooftops. They had to make sure that Deva Path didn't go noticed. They had two days ahead of them before they would even arrive at Amegakure. Kakashi had no idea what he was going to be walking into when he entered the village. All he could do was hope that Sasuke would be ok and maybe he would be able to convince him to leave and come back to Konoha with him. Kakashi didn't like the idea of Sasuke being around so many dangerous criminals. He didn't like that he couldn't be there for Sasuke and know that he was healing from everything that happened to him. Kakashi was hoping that he would be able to see Sasuke and finally get to talk to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days later when Kakashi was escorted into Amegakure. He was almost instantly soaked from the heavy rain. Amegakure was famous for its rain and defences. Kakashi didn't know where they were going, but he made sure he kept his eyes open and took everything in. He wanted to know as much as he could so he was prepared for whatever was to come his way. Kakashi followed Deva Path to a very high tower. From what Kakashi could tell it was the tallest in the whole village. They made their way up many levels, part of Kakashi was shocked that they had an elevator. It wasn't unheard of in the world, but only those wealthy were able to have one. There wasn't even one in the Hokage tower. They arrived on the right floor and Deva Path headed out, giving Kakashi no choice, but to follow him. They were walking down the hallway and before Kakashi could even register what had happened he felt a prick on his neck. He stopped and moved his hand to his neck. Deva Path had stopped moving and turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi removed the needle from his neck and he instantly felt his body going weak.

"You son of a bitch." Kakashi manage to growl out before the darkness took him over.

Sasori came out of the shadow as Kakashi collapsed to the floor.

"How pissed do you think he'll be?" Sasori asked, but he didn't expect Deva Path to answer him.

"Get him chained up and the bracelet on him. I'll inform Itachi." Deva Path turned and left.

Sasori grabbed Kakashi and dragged him down the hallway to the cell. He would have loved to torture him a little, but he was under orders to not harm him. Sasori knew that Sasuke wouldn't like it either so out of respect for him, he wasn't going to cause any harm to Kakashi. At least for now. Sasori got Kakashi in the cell and chained his wrists to the wall, forcing Kakashi to stand. With him being knocked out his body just hung there. It would at least cause him pain and that brought a joy to Sasori. Sasori finally placed the bracelet on Kakashi's wrist and was pleased to see that it was pulsing red, which meant it was working. He then went and leaned against the wall and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deva Path walked into the medical room holding Sasuke. He saw that he was asleep on the bed with Itachi and Kisame on either side of the bed.

"Where is he?" Itachi asked.

"Sasori has him in a cell. The bracelet should already be on him. He will stay there until Sasori finishes building the device to keep Kakashi within the village."

"How long does the bracelet need to be on before Sasuke can wear it?" Itachi asked.

"An hour roughly. He's drugged and won't be awake for thirty minutes."

"Do you want me to wait with Sasori?" Kisame asked.

"No, I'll go shortly." Itachi said.

"How is the little one?" Deva Path asked.

"He's been sleeping most of the time. He's barely awake long enough to drink a smoothie. The twins are fine so far, but they are draining him." Itachi answered.

"Konan assures me that this will work. He should start to feel better in a couple of days." Deva Path said before he turned and walked out.

Itachi let out a slow breath once they were alone. Kakashi was here and soon Sasuke would be able to get the chakra that his body and the twins needed. With some luck this would be the last bump they came across and Sasuke could enjoy the rest of his time being pregnant. Kisame came around and wrapped his arms around Itachi from behind.

"He'll be ok. He'll get Kakashi's chakra and he'll be full of energy again. He'll be dragging us to the baby store and the sweet shop before we know it."

"I will spend the whole day in the baby store with him if he would wake up and feel better. He's barely eaten anything in over a week." Itachi said with worry in his voice.

"Once he gets the chakra he'll be eating all day and night. He'll be waking us up at three in the morning craving chocolate covered strawberries."

"He won't be the only one." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"He's strong, he'll make it."

Itachi moved his hands and placed them against Kisame's arms. They were almost out of the woods. Itachi was praying that this would work and Sasuke would be healthy once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was roughly forty minutes later when Kakashi began to wake up. Itachi was leaning against the wall facing Kakashi. He had came down roughly ten minutes ago to relieve Sasori. Itachi knew that Kakashi's father had been the one to kill Sasori's parents. Itachi was unsure of how Sasori would act and handle Kakashi. They were all under orders not to harm Kakashi. Pain knew that it would upset Sasuke if Kakashi were to be hurt because of him. Itachi watched as Kakashi let out a groan as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Kakashi felt like his mind was in a fog and his body felt like he had been thrown off a cliff. Kakashi squinted to try and get his eye to clear up. He knew he had been drugged and he knew his wrists were restrained above him. He had been captured and he was pissed.

"You son of a bitch." Kakashi growled out as he saw Itachi there against the wall.

"It wasn't my idea to drug you."

"Was it your idea to restain me?"

"It was necessary."

"For what? Is Sasuke even sick?"

"Very. You have a bracelet on your left wrist that is taking some of your chakra. Once it turns green I'll place it on Sasuke and it will feed into him."

"If Sasuke does need my chakra, then why can't I just touch him and give it to him that way? Why all of this?" Kakashi demanded.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because Sasuke wishes to be the one to tell you and I will not disrespect my brother like that."

"Then what can you tell me?"

"That your chakra is the only thing that will keep Sasuke alive. He needs it at least once a week for the next fifteen to eighteen weeks. That bracelet will make it possible for your chakra to slowly feed into Sasuke's body for a week before you will need to put more chakra into it."

"How is he going to get my chakra once a week for that many months? What the hell does he even have?"

"You'll be here for the rest of the time. Sasori is working on a device that will keep you in the village. Once the device is finished you won't have to be chained up."

"Oh just that simple eh? I'll just stay here for four and a half months when I'm supposed to be in Konoha doing my job. I'm sure the Third won't look for me at all."

Kakashi was not impressed by any of this right now. He was beyond furious at this point. He wanted to help Sasuke, he truly did. If he had to give Sasuke chakra than he would, but he couldn't be here for months. He would be labeled a traitor. The only comfort he had was the note he left for Tenzo, but even still if Konoha tried to rescue him Sasuke could be hurt in the fight.

"The Third will be informed that you are needed here to assist me in the prevention of a war. He's not in a position to argue with me. And you would be here to help protect Sasuke and help prevent a war from happening. Things have changed since I was originally placed on this mission. I could use your help with that. You can't tell me after everything that happened recently that you are happy with being in Konoha. That you haven't worried about Sasuke since he left. Here you can be around him. You can help keep him alive. You can help me with gathering information and trying to figure out a plan to prevent a world war."

"And I'm just supposed to trust the people here? Trust you? Sasuke needs my chakra, fine, then I can take him and go somewhere to keep him safe. He could come back to Konoha with me and stay with me. He won't be surrounded by S-Class criminals."

"Konan is the only doctor that can help him. He has to stay here not to mention he doesn't ever want to be back in Konoha. Amegakure is his home now, is my home now. I'm not asking you to trust anyone. You will be here until Sasuke no longer needs your chakra how you spend that time is up to you. You can either be kept here the whole time or you can have the freedom to be in the village. You can't win against me in a fight, You can't win again Pain in a fight. We will get what we want either way, you might as well make this easier for yourself. Once you speak with Sasuke I know you'll stay. You'll stay out of obligation, you don't have the type of personality that would allow you to give up your lifestyle for anything. You might surprise me, but I doubt it."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You'll understand when Sasuke speaks with you. Though, I think he is only setting himself up for heartbreak. Still, it's his decision and I won't take that from him. I will ask that you be open minded and to think and choose your words carefully. He's vulnerable right now. He's been through a lot."

"I know he has and I'm not looking to hurt him. I don't know what he needs to tell me, but I can handle it. Whatever it is."

"He thinks you hate him, that you will hate him and be disgusted by him for what has happened to him outside of his control."

"I would never hate him or be disgusted by him. He's just a child, a twelve year old boy. There is nothing he could do that would ever make me hate him. I don't know what he has to tell me, what this is, but I do know that I'll handle it. He's not losing me, no matter what."

"I hope you mean that Kakashi, because he could really use you. He's going to need a lot of help. I just wish I could be confident that you'll be the man he needs and not walk away once he is healthy again. Your lifestyle does not revolve around responsibility."

"And what does that mean?" Kakashi said taking offense to that.

"It means you enjoy having meaningless hookups and having nothing that ties you down. You can do whatever you want, when you want as long as you don't have a mission. You love that lifestyle and have no interest in seeing it change. I don't ever seeing you change it. You might accept what Sasuke says, but that doesn't mean you'll be there for him, not in the way that makes it count. Just know that it's fine. You don't have to be that person. I'll always be that person for him. I don't think he should tell you, but he feels like it would be wrong to keep this from you. That you deserve to know. I'll respect his decision, but I don't agree with it."

"You make me sound like a horrible person. Like being a bachelor is so wrong. You don't know me though Itachi, you used to back when we were best friends. That was a decade ago though. You don't know a damn thing about who I am now. Just like I don't know anything about you. So save your judgements for someone else. I will decide how I handle whatever information Sasuke tells me."

"Remember that words can hurt more than a fist."

"I am well aware of that. Have you located any of the Hunters?"

"Not yet. You?"

"My Hounds are out looking for them. They located Bear, I took care of him."

"Four more than. They can't hide forever. They'll show their faces at some point and then they'll be dead."

"How is Sasuke, besides being sick with some mysterious illness no one will tell me about."

Itachi let out a sigh as he leaned even more into the wall. He was exhausted, Kakashi could clearly see it. Sasuke wasn't the only one that needed help.

"Coping. I only know what Sasuke has told me about what happened to him. What probably amounts to maybe twenty percent of what was done to him. His back is covered in scars from being caned by Danzo. Thirty of them. His wrists and forearms were a mess from cuts. It was a rough first month for him. He still gets cravings, he'll deal with it for the rest of his life most likely. He started to get nightmares. He didn't at first, but he was too exhausted to dream anything. He's woken up a few times screaming so loud that Sasori can hear him three doors down. He's trying though. He's trying really hard to get through it and be stronger from it. He's had some happy moments."

"He's got a long road ahead of him. He's tough though, he'll make it through. How are the others around him?"

"Kisame has been great. He's my partner, my boyfriend. He's taken to Sasuke like a big brother. Sasori has been good around him. I trust him with Sasuke. He knows when to talk with him or when to leave him alone. He's even cooked for him and Sasori doesn't cook for anyone. Konan is his doctor and she has been taking very good care of him. Pain has been amazing. He's taken to Sasuke, so much so that he's going back on his plan. He doesn't want to start a war anymore. He always has his eyes on Sasuke. He believes that Sasuke is the future to this world. The others are ok with him, but I don't allow Sasuke to be alone with them."

"Would they hurt him?"

"One would, the other four probably wouldn't. They fear Pain and with good reason. He's as powerful as a God, there isn't anyone in this world that could beat him. As long as Sasuke has his loyalty, he'll be protected for life. And Sasuke is good for him. He's been different since Sasuke arrived. It's good, it eliminated a threat. With Pain on our side we stand a chance at winning the war. I'd like to prevent it from happening though."

"What is going on?"

Itachi was about to explain, but the bracelet turned green. Itachi pushed off the wall and went over to Kakashi. He reached up and removed the bracelet.

"You gonna loosen my cuffs?" Kakashi asked, but he knew Itachi wasn't going to.

"Sasori should have his device done shortly." Itachi said as he turned and headed out of the room.

"Let me know how he is." Kakashi said just before Itachi left.

Once the door was closed Kakashi let out a sigh. He had no idea how long he was going to be stuck in this room, but at least he had a better understanding of what was going on. Not much of an understanding, but he knew more about how Sasuke had been doing. Kakashi was hoping that these next four and a half months would go by quickly and without any problems. Kakashi wanted Sasuke healthy and happy, even if that meant he had to stay here for close to five months. He would at least be able to be around Sasuke and help him to recover.

Itachi walked into Sasuke's medical room and immediately went over to Sasuke. He placed the bracelet on him and then turned to the monitors. He had no idea how long this was going to take before they started to see an improvement, but he was hoping it wouldn't take long.

"What did you say to Kakashi?" Kisame asked.

"I didn't tell him about Sasuke's situation. I told him that he would need to be here for eighteen weeks until Sasuke would be healthy again. I think I've convinced him to accept it and that he could help us prevent this war. He'll stay, but what he'll be like with Sasuke, the twins and afterwards I don't know."

"You don't think he'll be there for them?"

"I think Kakashi loves his bachelor carefree lifestyle. He always has. He used to brag about it. I don't see him ever giving that up for anyone. He never wanted children either. He'll keep Sasuke alive and he'll wish the best for the three of them, but I doubt he will be a part of their lives. That's fine. I don't care if he is. All I want is the three of them happy and healthy."

"They have us. We'll help Sasuke and be there to raise these pups. He doesn't need another parent."

"This isn't going to be easy for him. I know he wants the twins, I want them too, but I'm a lot older than he is. He's going to only be thirteen when they are born. He's still a child himself. I don't want him to grow up too fast. He still needs to discover who he is outside of being a ninja and now a parent."

"We will make sure that he does. We can give him breaks to do his own thing. This is a huge uptaking for him, for anyone, but especially for someone so young. We'll be there to make sure he doesn't become too stressed or overwhelmed by it all. We'll get through this babe."

"I know we will. I'm glad we are doing this together." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"Always."

Sasuke let out a small moan as he began to wake up. They both turned their attention to him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Ototo, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but slightly better." Sasuke rolled over onto his back.

"Kakashi is here, I got the bracelet on you now. You should start to feel better and back to normal within a day or two."

"How is he?" Sasuke asked.

"He's confused about what you are sick with. No one has told him anything about the twins. I know you want to do that yourself. He's going to stay though, he wants to make sure you are healthy. He is chained up right now, but that is only until Sasori finishes his device to provide insurance to Pain. Kakashi, he's not angry or upset about this. He's worried about you. He'll be happy to know that you are awake and feeling better."

"You hungry kid?" Kisame asked.

"Not really."

"Do you think you could stay awake long enough to drink some smoothie?" Kisame asked.

"I probably should eat something. When was the last time I did eat?"

"It's been about a day and a half since you've been able to stay awake long enough. If you are feeling up to it you should eat something Ototo."

"I should eat something. They need food."

"I'll go make you a smoothie and see how that goes down." Kisame offered before he headed out of the room.

Itachi sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach. He began to rub his thumb along as he normally does.

"How are you feeling with all of this?"

"I don't know yet. I have to tell him."

"I know you do. I understand that Ototo. I want you to know though, that how he reacts is not reflected badly on you. It's his decision on if he wishes to be apart of the twins' life. If he doesn't, then it will be ok. We will raise these little ones together. You don't ever have to worry about being alone with them."

"I know. They're ours. It's his choice if he wants to be involved or not. It'll hurt if he doesn't want anything to do with them, but I'll get over it. It doesn't change that I love them and will give them all the love they need. We will."

"Yes we will Ototo. I'm not confident that Kakashi will want to be in their lives, but I wanted to make sure that you understood it would have nothing to do with you. He loves his carefree lifestyle that he has. It wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to keep it. But I will always be there for you and the twins, just like Kisame will be."

"I know you both will be. You're all I need. If he wasn't a good man I wouldn't tell him. But he is, so he deserves to know."

"That is very adult of you. But don't be growing up too fast on me though ok?"

"Kinda hard not to considering."

"I know it is, but I am still going to make sure that you have time to yourself and the chance to be able to act your own age. You need to discover who you are still, it's an important part of growing up. I don't want you to become stressed out or overwhelmed by responsibilities. You need to also have your own fun."

"I don't know what that even is."

"I don't really either. I guess we'll have to figure it out together."

Itachi couldn't help, but smile when he felt a small kick underneath his hand.

"Someone's awake." Itachi said.

"I love that feeling. Is that weird?"

"I think we are way past weird at this point little brother." Itachi teased.

"True. I think he's hungry. They haven't had much recently."

"That's ok, we'll get you back to being healthy and eating chocolate pickles soon enough. You'll feel a lot better in a couple of days."

"Then can we go to the baby store?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

"Yes we can. I have a letter from Naruto for when you are feeling up to it."

"Maybe later when I have more energy."

"Whenever you are ready."

The door opened and Kisame walked in with a pink smoothie. Itachi moved the bed so the head was lifted so Sasuke could sit up slightly. Kisame handed Sasuke the drink as he spoke.

"I put in some strawberries and watermelon. Give you the most nutrients as possible."

"Thanks."

Sasuke took the drink and took a small sip. He couldn't believe how good it tasted. He didn't even realise how thirsty he was until now.

"This is really good."

"You must be feeling better. You don't look so pale." Kisame observed.

"I'm tired, but I don't feel so shaky anymore."

"That's good. You are on the mend." Itachi said warmly.

"Eighteen more weeks." Sasuke said slightly worried.

"We'll get you three there, no matter what." Itachi promised.

"They're kicking." Sasuke said with a small smile as he placed his hand on his belly.

"I guess they like the smoothie." Kisame said.

"At least they are moving around. You've been resting for awhile now. It's a good sign." Itachi said.

"Has anything been happening?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's been quiet. A few missions to take out some drug lords and cash grabs, but that's it." Kisame answered.

"Why the cash grabs?" Sasuke asked.

"The money we steal from criminals go towards the village and keeping the organization running. Pain pays all of us for each mission we do that is not being paid by an outside force as well." Itachi explained.

"He undercuts the other Great Nations right?"

"He does, by a good amount. Any Great Nation wouldn't do it for that price, because they have to pay their ninja more than what they would be getting from the client. Pain wants to take profit away from the Great Nations to help make them weaker." Itachi answered.

"That's smart. Eventually they would have no choice, but to lower their prices and lose profit in their village to make up the difference." Sasuke commented.

"He's trying to keep the rich from getting richer off of the poor. It's a good idea and has been working. It's one of the reasons Danzo wanted me to spy on them." Itachi said.

"Great Nations are all different, but one thing is the same, you don't go after their money. Nothing pisses them off more." Kisame commented.

"Makes me wonder what the other Great Nations are hiding. Konoha was supposed to be the good one among them, and look at everything they have done. What have the other Great Nations done?" Sasuke said.

"Not every Great Nation will order genocide, but they have their own dirty secrets. The Great Nations have made it harder on the smaller villages to survive and prosper, they like it that way. Pain wants to change that and give the smaller villages a chance. Like Amegakure. He's been able to make this village profitable and to grow in the industry. He's done a great job here." Itachi said.

"I hope I can help the village grow. Maybe find a way so it doesn't have to rain all the time. Doesn't that take up a lot of chakra for him to keep it going?" Sasuke asked.

"It can wear on him. He doesn't do it on Sunday to give the villagers a break, but it can be hard on him. He's only going to get weaker as the years go on." Itachi said.

"How can he get stronger again? The poles are draining his life force, but is there some way we could help him stop it before he can remove the poles?" Sasuke asked.

"He would need to absorb a large amount of chakra to heal his body and restore it to its original condition. The best way would be to remove the rods first and then for him to absorb the chakra so he remains strong. Removing the rods though is not simple and so far there is no way to do that." Itachi answered.

"But it is possible?"

"Anything is possible. There might be someone out there that could figure it out." Kisame answered.

"Maybe there is something in the library that would help." Sasuke thought.

"Possible. I've never gone through the library You were always the reader in the family." Itachi said.

"You used to read to me all the time."

"I did, because you could never get enough. If anyone can figure out how to help Pain, it would be you little brother."

"I'll start to look once I feel better. There might be something we could use for any of this war." Sasuke said.

"You need to focus on resting and growing these little ones. After they are born we can worry about this war." Itachi said with a warning in his voice.

"I will, I promise. Reading won't kill me. I like reading." Sasuke finished his smoothie and placed the now empty glass down on the side table.

"How are you feeling?" Kisame asked.

"A little better. It just feels like the end of the flu. A couple days of rest and I'll be ok. I need to see him." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"You should be resting more before you have this conversation with him."

"Now that he is here waiting any longer feels like I'm betraying him for some reason. I'm not going to be able to rest until I speak with him. He's waited months for me to talk to him, to find out what is going on. He shouldn't have to wait any longer. Please Niisan, I need to."

Itachi let out a sigh before he spoke. "Alright, but if I sense any distress from you I'm taking you out of there. I will not allow you to put you and the twins at risk."

Sasuke gave a nod and Itachi moved the blankets off from Sasuke. Kisame wrapped one of the throws around Sasuke's shoulders to help keep him warm, but it would also help to cover his growing belly. Itachi then picked Sasuke up bridal style and the three of them headed out. They made their way towards where Kakashi was being kept. Once there Kisame opened the door and Itachi carried Sasuke over to one of the tables that was against the wall. He placed Sasuke down and Sasuke moved so his back was against the wall. He brought his legs up slightly to ease some of the soreness in his body. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and he was having a hard time seeing him chained up like that. Sasuke felt a punch of guilt hitting him right in the stomach.

"You should be resting Sasuke." Kakashi said in a gentle tone.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said.

"I'll be right outside. Remember what I said." Itachi said.

Sasuke gave a nod and both Kisame and Itachi headed out.

"I'm sorry you have to be here." Sasuke started.

"It's not your fault I'm here. I came because you are sick and needed my chakra. For some reason only my chakra will work for you. I'd really like to know why. Is this connected to how you were feeling before you left?"

"Ya." Sasuke said with his head down, it was clear to Kakashi that Sasuke was nervous and embarrassed about the situation.

"Sasuke, look at me." Kakashi paused and waited for when Sasuke did raise his head before he continued. "There is nothing that you could tell me that would ever make me hate you or be disgusted by you. I've told you this before, I am going to believe whatever you tell me. I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I'm not going to be mad at you. I'm not mad at you about anything that has happened. It wasn't your fault. The village let you down, nothing that happened to you is your fault. You can tell me, it's ok Sasuke."

"It's hard to believe."

"That's ok. I've seen a lot of unbelievable things in my life Sasuke. Things that were impossible. I can handle unbelievable."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and Kakashi knew he needed a moment to get his thoughts in order. This was huge for Sasuke, whatever it was that he needed to tell him was hard for him to talk about. Kakashi could see the worry and fear in Sasuke's eyes and it was all about how Kakashi would react to this information. No matter what Sasuke told him he would have to keep his reaction to himself.

"I need you to keep quiet until I'm done telling you."

"Take all the time you need Sasuke."

Sasuke took a deep breath in before Kakashi finally got his answer.

"Before I was placed in the ANBU, about six months before, Danzo was approached by Orochimaru and Kabuto. They told him that they knew of a way to produce Uchiha. They made an agreement that Orochimaru would get one Uchiha and any other produced would go to Danzo so he could create his special army. I don't know why they didn't go about it in the traditional sense. Why they didn't find some woman to do it. Maybe they wanted to play God. I don't know. Kabuto stole my stem cells from the hospital and he used them to somehow grow a uterus and then two eggs. He took sperm from another man and fertilized them. He then implanted the eggs into the uterus and then um…" Sasuke stopped to collect himself. This was the hard part. This was the part that Sasuke had no idea how Kakashi would be able to handle it. It sounded insane even to him. "Danzo placed me in the ANBU so he could keep an eye on me. It would also force me to go in for a medical exam with Kabuto. He didn't remove my appendix he implanted the uterus into me. I'm pregnant with twins, twenty weeks now. I didn't find out until that day that I left. That's why I left. I've been losing chakra, the twins take mine. Itachi was able to give me his, but with his being tainted by the Uchiha Disease and my body developed it, it was making my disease worse. The only other person I can get chakra from is from their father. That person is you. They took your sperm from some woman you had slept with. You're their father."

The shocked look on Kakashi's face didn't go unnoticed. He couldn't hide it even if he wanted to. To hear that Sasuke was pregnant, he couldn't get his head around that. And he was the father. It was insane. This was absolutely insane. He needed to say something, he needed to say anything right now, but he just couldn't think of it. He couldn't think of anything right now. Sasuke was pregnant with his twins. He was going to be a father technically. Kakashi was going to be a father of twins. He never wanted kids, he never planned to have kids and now he was having twins with Sasuke, a twelve year old boy. He couldn't process this, he needed to process this.

"Ok." Was all Kakashi could get out.

"Ok? Just like that?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"No, no, not just like that. Not just like that. I um… I need some time to process this. I'm not mad at you, I am completely not mad at you Sasuke. I don't hate you, I don't blame you for anything that has happened. I just need some time to process this information."

"No, I understand. Take all the time you need I get it. Just know though that I'm not asking or expecting anything from you now or after they are born. I know you are stuck here until they are born and I'm sorry for that, but without your chakra they'll die and I can't let that happen. There's no pressure or expectations. I won't be hurt if you don't want to be involved. I'll understand." Sasuke said doing his best to keep his voice calm and the hurt from it.

"I don't know what to say to you right now, about this, and I don't want to say the wrong thing Sasuke. I need some time to process and sort my thoughts out." Kakashi said calmly. He really didn't want to say the wrong thing right now and hurt Sasuke. This was not Sasuke's fault at all and he didn't want to screw this up by saying something stupid that he would regret later.

"Take all the time you need." Sasuke said with understanding as he went and stood up.

"Wait, is my chakra helping?"

"Ya so far. Konan will want to check me and them over to confirm, but I already feel better. Thank-you."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

Sasuke gave a nod and slowly made his way out of the room. Itachi and Kisame were on Sasuke the second he walked out and closed the door.

"You aren't strong enough to be walking." Itachi said as he went and picked up Sasuke.

Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and didn't even argue with being picked up once again.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked as they made their way back to the medical room.

Sasuke just gave a nod against Itachi's chest. If he was honest with himself he was upset that Kakashi didn't have anything to say to him. He didn't know what he was expecting, but silence was not it. Kakashi said he wasn't angry or upset, yet Sasuke felt like Kakashi was angry at him. He felt like he had done something wrong and that Kakashi was disgusted by him. Sasuke knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help feeling this way. Once they got into the medical room Kisame spoke.

"I'll go let Konan know Sasuke is feeling better."

Kisame knew that the brothers needed some time to themselves right now. Itachi gave a nod as he placed Sasuke down on the bed. He sat down facing Sasuke and waited for the door to close before he spoke.

"Tell me what was said."

"I told him and then he said he needed time alone to process everything. He said he wasn't mad at me, but I can't help but feel like he is. It's irrational, because he was completely calm and didn't say anything mean. He said he needed time to process and to figure out what to say to me so he wouldn't say the wrong thing. I told him that I didn't expect anything from him and he didn't have to be involved if he didn't want to be. I don't know what he is going to do." Sasuke said sadly, finally letting his emotions come out.

"Whatever he does it will be his decision and not against you. He might surprise you Sasuke. Him asking for some time to think things over isn't a bad thing. It means he believes you and is taking this seriously. He's not rushing anything or saying something he will either regret or not be able to uphold. This might turn out differently than either of us expected. But remember no matter what, you will always have me. There is nothing that could ever change that."

"I know. I'll deal with it either way. I'm going to be disappointed if he doesn't want to be involved with them, but I'll accept it and get over it eventually. I'm sad, but I'll be fine. Them being healthy is all I care about."

"It'll be ok. Everything will work out Ototo. And in a couple of days if you are feeling better we can take a trip to the baby and chocolate store."

"Sounds good." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, but I'm feeling better. I just need some rest and then I'll be ok. Do you think Konan will do an ultrasound?"

"Probably. We can always ask though so you can see them. You'll probably be able to go back into your room."

"That would be nice. That bed is comfy and I'm slightly cold."

"I'm sure you'll be able to. I can get the stove going and make it warm in there for you. Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. I'll make sure to set an alarm though so I can eat something later, even if it is just soup or rice. I know I need to get back into eating again."

"Good. I can always wake you up, you don't need to set an alarm. I can cook you something and bring it to you."

"Tomato soup?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

"Always." Itachi said with a warm smile back.

The door opened and Konan walked in followed by Kisame. She spoke as she went over to Sasuke's left side to examine him.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"A bit better. I'm tired, but I'm not weak like I was feeling."

"The chakra seems to be working. You aren't as pale as you were recently. I'm going to check on the twins and see how they are doing. I haven't been able to examine them this week."

Itachi hit the button to lower the back of the bed slightly for Konan to get better access to Sasuke's belly. Konan pulled the ultrasound machine over as Itachi spoke.

"Does he have to stay here or can he go back to his room?"

"If the twins are fine then he can go back to his room. Have you been able to eat something Sasuke?"

"I had a smoothie not too long ago."

"Good, you need to get back into eating after the past week and a half."

The others turned their full attention to the monitor as they could hear the double heartbeats. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile at the sight of his baby boys.

"There they are." Sasuke said lovingly.

"Heartbeats are good. Have you felt any movements?"

"Since I've been awake yes. A couple of times."

"Good. I'm going to take some measurements, but from what I can see they are still perfect."

"Perfect, our babies are perfect." Sasuke said to the others with a sincere smile.

"Yes they are." Itachi said with his own smile back.

It was ten minutes later when Konan was confident that the twins and Sasuke were healthy enough to move back into his room. With the good news Itachi picked Sasuke up and carried him to his room. Kisame followed and got the stove going as he could tell Sasuke was slightly cold. Itachi got Sasuke under the covers and laying down. Sasuke gave a pleased moan as he sank into the soft mattress underneath him.

"Now I'm comfy. I was getting sore in that hospital bed."

"You will be getting sore the more they grow. We might need to get you some extra pillows or a form piece to put on top of the mattress to help soften it up for you." Kisame said.

"That's a good idea." Itachi agreed.

"I'll see how it goes. If I get too sore I'll do that. I can't believe I'm going to get even bigger. I already feel like I swallowed a watermelon."

"Big is good. That means the pups are healthy and growing right. And it's not like it won't take you long to lose the added weight." Kisame said.

"True. Once they are born I can train again. I'm going to be so rusty."

"You will be fine. You're a prodigy, you'll pick it up quick. Are you ok to be on your own?" Itachi asked.

"For sure. I'm going to get some sleep."

"I've put Naruto's letter in the side table if you want it later. I'm going to speak with Kakashi shortly and see if his mind hasn't exploded yet."

"Ok, I'll be fine on my own. You both could use some rest yourselves, I know you've been worried about me. Go rest Niisan."

"I'll come wake you up in a little while with some tomato soup. Sweet dreams Ototo." Itachi said as he poked Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you too."

Itachi and Kisame headed out and Sasuke curled up watching the fire as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had no idea how this was happening right now. Three days ago he was just a normal ninja trying not to hate his village for what the Council had done to Sasuke. He was trying to move on from the whole situation and get back on track. He had accepted the fact that he would be worried about Sasuke until he was able to see him for himself. Now he was chained up in a room in Amegakure finding out that he was going to be a father. That alone was mind blowing, but it wasn't a woman that was pregnant it was a twelve year old boy. Kakashi didn't know what to think about any of this. He needed to think, he needed to talk this out, but he didn't have anyone to talk this out with. He never expected to be a father. He had made the choice to not plan for kids because he was a ninja. He didn't want his own kid to have to go through with the stress and worry like he did growing up of never knowing if his father would come back to him. He never wanted to put a child through that. Sasuke wasn't expecting anything from him and that almost made it worse. The child in this situation was willing to let the adult off the hook and do it himself.

He had questions, so many questions right now. He didn't know how Sasuke was doing with all of this. He didn't know what Sasuke was planning on doing with the twins once they were born. Where there they going to live? How was he going to handle two infants? He was just a child himself. He had no idea what to do. He didn't even really like kids. He didn't not like kids, but he never thought he would ever have any. Yes, there were times he had unprotected sex, but he always figured the woman would terminate if she got pregnant or handle it herself. He never actually expected any of the women to keep the child or ever be apart of its life. Now here was Sasuke looking to keep the twins and was giving him the opportunity to leave him with them. He didn't even think he could be a good father. Itachi was right, he did love his carefree lifestyle. But could he really just walk away? Could he be here for the next eighteen weeks roughly being around Sasuke and him being pregnant only to leave once Sasuke no longer needed his chakra? Could he have two children in the world and never see them or have anything to do with them? Just go about his life and let a child raise his children with Itachi? Itachi was barely an adult and traumatised himself.

The door to the room opened and Itachi walked in. Kakashi had no idea how long he had been lost in his mind, but he could see that Itachi had grown more tired since he saw him last. Itachi closed the door as Kakashi spoke.

"Remember back in the Grass territory. We were on that mission just the two of us chasing after this small squad of missing-nins that had managed to steal information on Konoha's defences?"

"It was our tenth mission together. We had been chasing them for three weeks. Even had to use your hounds to try and track them down. It was a good mission though, I've actually never had more fun on any other mission."

"That was the mission where I realised you had become my best friend. That I could tell you anything and you could tell me anything. Now I really wish my best friend was here to talk to, only it's his little brother I need to talk to him about."

Itachi spoke as he went over to the table to sit down on it. "Well, I could pretend for a little while that you are not talking about my baby brother."

Kakashi let out a sigh before he spoke. "So I got this guy pregnant."

"A guy? No way." Itachi said with fake confusion and amazement.

"Nice." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Too much?"

"Little bit."

"It's been a long time since I've been around people who are not criminals. I'd imagine your mind was blown by the information."

"I don't even know what to say or to think about it. I'm confused. I don't know what to think. I know what I should do. I know what the right thing to do is. He's going to be thirteen, I can't let a thirteen year old raise twins on his own. A child raising children. But I never thought I would be a father. I never wanted children, not while being a ninja. And you're right, I do love being single. I love no responsibilities. Not having to worry about being hurt or killed while on a mission. This changes everything."

"You got three options. The first is you walk away once they are born and forget they exist. Sasuke and I will raise them and we have people here who will help us along the way. Second, you are here until they are born and occasionally you stop by to see them when it is convenient for you. Third, you stay and be in their lives. You help raise your children, but you do so knowing that you have others to help you and Sasuke with them. You accept the responsibility and learn how to live your life around that. I can't tell you which option to pick. You have the pick the one that will leave you with the less regret when you die. Honestly, I thought you would have said you wanted nothing to do with them right away. The fact that you have taken time to think about it is more than I had expected from you."

"You don't think very highly of me."

"I think from what I remember of you, you love random sex and no responsibilities. Sasuke and twins is a shit load of responsibilties."

"It is. And I don't know how I'm going to handle that. How to be a father. But he doesn't either. And if I'm this confused and scared, he has to be terrified."

"I'd imagine so."

"You're not going to tell me what he's thinking or feeling?"

"No, because I don't want you to feel guilted into a decision or guilty for making a decision. If he was a female, would you be feeling the same way?"

"Probably not. That would be simpler."

"Then what has you so scared?"

Kakashi let out a sigh before he spoke. "I never wanted children really. I didn't want to have them worry about me being hurt or killed on a mission. It's not fair to do that to a child. Sasuke, he was the first child I've ever cared about. The first child I've wanted to protect and be there for. And I screwed it up beyond belief. Look at everything that happened to him, all because I didn't protect him. What right do I have to raise any children?" Kakashi said with a deep hurt in his voice.

"You sound like him."

"How so?"

"He believes he doesn't deserve them either because of the things he's done being in the squad. The children he was forced to kill. But if he lets that fear consume him, lets past actions dictate how he handles his future, then they win. What happened to Sasuke wasn't your fault and taking that blame on yourself is letting them win. Are you really going to let those fucking bastards dictate whether or not you are involved in your children's lives? If you want to be there, then be there. If you don't then man up and at least admit that you don't want to because you don't feel like it. Don't blame it on someone else or some bullshit over misplaced guilt." Itachi said with an edge to his voice.

"You're right. I'm making excuses about why I shouldn't be there for them. I'm terrified of screwing up their lives, or Sasuke's. I'm confused about how I feel about the village once again hurting a child. I'm pissed at the Hunters, the Council, The Third, Orochimaru and Kabuto for what they have done to him. I even feel a little violated that Kabuto took my sperm from someone. But underneath all of that, if I ignore all of that, there is a spark of joy. I'm going to be a dad." Kakashi said that last part slightly amazed, as if his mind had just clicked that piece of information in.

"You are. What are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to be there for them. For Sasuke. I told Sasuke when he went into the ANBU that I would always be in his corner, that doesn't change now. I might not go looking for responsibilities, but I refuse to turn my back on them. I won't become a piece of scum."

"Well you have managed to shock me. I'm proud of you though, other men would have walked away if the situation were normal. Every man would have walked away from this situation."

"I was tempted, but in the end I won't be that man. I won't let a child raise children, especially when those children are part mine. That doesn't mean I'm going to be any good at it, but I'll try my best to do right by them and by Sasuke."

"He's terrified. Every second of everyday he is terrified of losing them. He's still suffering from what was done to him. He's still battling the conditioning they have done and the cutting. But those babies are the only thing keeping him going. Keeping him from letting the darkness and despair take him under. When he found out, the night he left, he had originally went to the Lion's house, thought he would know what to do. Only he heard him and the rest of the squad talking about it. They all knew and didn't say anything to him. Said he was disgusting and called him a freak. He went back to the safe house and had a kunai pressed against his stomach. He was going to start stabbing himself just to get rid of them. The only thing that stopped him was seeing the ultrasound picture. He said he fell in love the second he saw it. He can't lose them. Not to death and not to you."

"How would he lose them to me?"

"If you decided to take them from him once they are born. You have to understand Kakashi, Sasuke has no idea what you will do about any of this. He can't win against you in a fight and he'll have to be put to sleep for their birth. You could take them and be gone long before he wakes up. I'm not saying you would, but it's a fear he has."

"I would never do that to him. If I felt like they weren't safe I would bring Sasuke with me. Not to mention I wouldn't be that stupid, I would never be able to get out of the village with two babies. Pain would find me before I even got close to getting out. I'll speak with him about it and let him know that I wouldn't do that to him. We have a lot we need to talk about with all of this."

"There's a lot to figure out. He doesn't want to go back to Konoha. He wants to stay here. He feels safe here and he wants them to feel safe. I'm staying here too."

"I guess I am too. I'll need to figure things out with the Third. I don't want to be labeled as a traitor."

"We can arrange that. It's a conversation that will need to be had with Pain."

"Let's get Pain down here then. Or let me go to him. This can't wait. Where is Sasuke?"

"He's sleeping. His body needs rest after the chakra drain and his body is fighting the Uchiha Disease that was made worse by my chakra."

"How bad is his disease?"

"Konan was able to clean out his body from my chakra. She has him on medication to help fight the disease. He will be fine until we can do the eye transplant with each other."

"How bad is yours?"

"Medication. I'll be fine as long as I don't use my chakra too much. I'll make it."

"You look tired."

"I've barely slept the past couple of weeks since Sasuke got sick. He was throwing up blood from the disease. I'll be fine. He's recovering now. In a couple of days he'll be back to perfect health thanks to your chakra."

"There were so many signs Itachi. He was sick all day, every single day for months. His emotions were all over the place. The weight gain. Are the hormones why his mind was weakened?"

"They were. The first trimester left his mind compromised. It's what he is struggling with now. His mind has finally realised what was done to him, what he allowed them to do to him, he's struggling with it. He's been having nightmares, some so bad that he wakes up screaming. He's trying to get through this and be positive and happy while being pregnant. He's doing his best."

"How are you doing though? This is a lot on you." Kakashi said sympathetically.

"It's a lot on him. There is a lot to figure out and there will be many times that this won't be easy, but they're family. They're part of Sasuke, I already love them. And they will be the only children we ever have in the family."

"Right, because you have a boyfriend. How did that happen? I always figured you were more asexual."

"More like pansexual. There was a girl in my Clan that I loved, my first love. I could have spent a lifetime together. I always thought that would be the last time I ever felt love. Then Kisame became my partner and I couldn't stand him. We hated each other. A heated argument and he kissed me. Now I know that what I felt growing up wasn't true love. We'd go to Hell and back for each other."

"Good for you Itachi. You deserve to be happy."

"I'll go and get Pain. If you are serious about this."

"I am. We have a lot to figure out and you have a lot to tell me about what is going on in this place. I'm not going to leave Sasuke to deal with this. I refuse to be that type of man."

"Good for you."

Itachi got up and made his way out of the room. He had to admit he was shocked that Kakashi was taking this so well. He knew there would be bumps along the way for all of them, but at least Kakashi was willing to be there for Sasuke and the twins. Itachi went and headed to Sasuke's room. He knew that Deva Path would be outside of the door. Pain was keeping a close eye on Sasuke and that was comforting to Itachi. Deva Path came out of the shadow as Itachi stopped outside of Sasuke's door.

"Kakashi wants to talk. He wants to stay and be apart of the twins' life."

"Do you believe him?"

"I do. He'll mess up along the way, but so will we. He's not lying. He wants to be here for Sasuke. He won't abandon them. He wants to talk with you and see what can be decided on."

"Konan and me will meet you in the room."

Itachi gave a nod and headed back towards the room. He was exhausted at this point, but this was something that needed to be done so they could all plan for the future and move on. This was a huge step in that direction and Itachi needed to be here for it. Afterwards he would get some sleep. Itachi walked back into the room and spoke.

"Pain is on his way down with Konan. She is his right hand man and long time friend. She is also the one keeping Sasuke and the twins alive."

"How has everyone been with Sasuke?"

"Good. Sasori is protective of him. Pain is extremely protective of Sasuke. There are specifics we need to discuss later. I need sleep first."

"You are looking more exhausted as this goes on. You should sit Itachi."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't be. Sasuke needs you healthy and rested. You won't be any good to him if you can barely stand. Sit down and rest. There's no reason for you to be standing around for this conversation. Don't be stubborn."

Itachi let out a small sigh before he gave a nod and went and sat back down on the table.

"I know we haven't be around each other in close to a decade, but I am here now Itachi. You don't have to take this stress on by yourself. I'm here to help. You are barely an adult yourself. I know you have Kisame, but you also have me too."

"I appreciate that."

It was a few minutes later when the door opened and Konan walked in with Pain. Kakashi was confused by who this man was and shocked at his appearance. Itachi spoke to explain.

"This is actually Pain. The other man is one of his Six Paths of Pain that he can control."

"Ok."

Kakashi had more questions, but now was not the time for it. He could ask Itachi about it later once Itachi was better rested.

"You wish to stay here?" Pain asked.

"I do. I'd like to be here for Sasuke and the twins. I know it won't be simple to do that, but I'd like to try and work something out."

"Just like that you have accepted that Sasuke is pregnant with your twins?" Konan asked with a skeptical tone to her voice.

"It's not instant. I don't think I'll believe it until they are born and even then it will be hard to get my mind around. It doesn't change that he is pregnant with my children and I will not leave him to handle this on his own. He is a child himself, he shouldn't have to shoulder this responsibility on his own."

"And you are willing to stay here, for how long? Itachi must have informed you that Sasuke does not wish to leave even after the twins are born." Pain said.

"I'll be here for as long as Sasuke and the twins are here. It won't be simple for me. I'll need to speak with the Third so I am not labeled as a missing-nin. I'm not about to throw away my reputation. We don't trust each other, but we both care for Sasuke I'd hope we can find a common ground in that and come up with a plan that will work for both of us."

"I don't give second chances, remember that if you think about making a foolish mistake. I will kill you to protect the three of them." Pain said in a deadly tone.

"I would die to protect them, but we've already had that conversation. Sasuke needs me to keep him alive. You are clearly planning something and based on how you are acting that plan has changed. If you are trying to do something good, I can be helpful, useful, or you could keep me locked away and do nothing. The choice is yours."

"You are not allowed to leave the village. It is too dangerous to Sasuke's health for you to not be here in case he needs your chakra. A plan for the Third will need to work around you staying here."

"I could send a note, but he won't be pleased. He will also question if I am writing it or if I'm being held hostage."

"What if we got the Third close to here?" Itachi suggested.

"Would he come?" Konan asked.

"He's not really in a bargaining position right now. I could send him a summons with my crow with the meeting place. That would keep Kakashi close by."

"It can't be too close, we don't know how many ninja he would bring with him. An hour or two away would be fine." Konan said.

"I'll pick a location and send the summons. Kakashi, you will go with Konan and the Sixth Paths to the meeting. If there is anything specific you need from your home you can get into contact with someone from Konoha to have it sent." Pain said.

"Fine." Kakashi said.

"Sasori is working on a device that will explode if you try to leave. You get one chance to prove that you can be trusted within the village. Break it and I will have that device placed on you." Pain said with an edge to his voice.

"I'm not abandoning Sasuke."

Pain gave a nod to Konan and she went to unlock the chains that were holding Kakashi. Once his arms were free Kakashi felt a slight pain as the blood returned to his arms.

"Are you both planning on living together with Sasuke once the twins are born?" Pain asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't discussed any of that. Sasuke and I wish to stay within the village. Where I'm not sure. I know you said we could stay here, but do you really want two babies around?" Itachi answered.

"It is fine with me. They would be safer here. If you'd like, take the twelfth floor and turn it into an apartment." Pain offered.

"Are you sure?"

The twelfth floor was just one big open space that had been used as a hall it looked like when the tower had been built. It was easily four thousand square feet and would make a very large apartment for them.

"The space is there and not being utilized. It would be better than having separate rooms." Pain said.

"That works for me. I'll let Sasuke know and we will work on building it."

"The others can help with anything you might need. Kakashi, you are free to be in the tower and in the village at your will. There is a threat to Sasuke within the organization from Tobi. He wears an orange mask. Ensure he is not alone with Sasuke." Pain said.

"I'll keep him safe. Why does Tobi want him dead?"

"Itachi will inform you." Pain answered.

"Everything?" Itachi asked.

"He's no use to us if he is in the dark. His only other option would be to work with Tobi and kill Sasuke. He won't do that. Sasuke is more protected if he is fully informed. I'll have a summons ready for you shortly." Pain said.

"I'll send it out whenever you have it." Itachi said with a nod.

"Itachi will help you find a room. Feel free to make yourself at home." Pain said before he turned to leave. They could see that he was in a good amount of pain today.

Konan followed after Pain, keeping close by in case his legs gave out on him. Once the door was closed Itachi turned his attention back to Kakashi.

"I'll go over everything in detail later. I need some rest. Looking after Sasuke these past two weeks has taken most of my energy. The important part is Tobi is actually Uchiha Madara and he wants to take the tailed beasts to put them back together to bring forth the ten tails and force peace on the world through war. Pain was in agreement with him, but since Sasuke he has now changed his mind. Madara wants Sasuke dead because he's a threat to his plan. Which we believe has some ulterior motive that involves the ten tails. And Sasuke doesn't believe Tobi is Madara and yes he knows all about this."

"I'm going to need the longer version of that, but alright. I'll stay with Sasuke, you go and rest. Is there anything I need to know for Sasuke, does he have to take medication or something before you get up?"

"No he takes his medication in the morning. He hasn't had his vitamin today yet, he should do that when he wakes up. You need to wake him up in a few hours though to eat something again. He hasn't eaten much in the past couple of weeks from being sick. He had a smoothie this morning, try something like soup and we can go from there. Think of it as the tail end of the flu."

"Ok, I'll get him to eat something later and take his vitamin. I'll take care of him, you rest Itachi."

"I'll speak with Kisame, but he should be fine with it. If you wish to live with us you can as long as Sasuke is ok with it. You don't have to, but if you want to be closer to your children the offer is there."

"I'll talk to Sasuke about it and see how he would feel. I'd like to, but I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. It's nothing that needs to be figured out right now."

"Come on, I'll show you the kitchen and a room you can stay in." Itachi said as he got up off the table.

The room swayed slightly and Itachi placed his hand against the wall to steady himself. Kakashi came over to Itachi to offer any support.

"You need rest. You haven't been taking care of yourself since Sasuke got sick and now you are paying for it. Let me help you to your room. I can find my own way around or I'll ask someone. Come on you need to lay down."

Kakashi helped to get Itachi out of the room and followed Itachi's directions to get up to his room. They saw Kisame standing outside of Sasuke's room, he instantly went over to them when he saw what shape Itachi was in.

"What happened?" Kisame demanded, ready to kill Kakashi if he harmed his lover.

"I just need some sleep." Itachi said before a coughing fit took him over.

"I told you this would happen." Kisame said as he took Kakashi's place and helped Itachi get into the room. "I have him. I'm assuming by you wandering around that Pain has allowed you to stay."

"He has."

"Sasuke is next door, the kitchen is on the eighth floor. Anything in a different coloured bag or labeled you can't eat, anything else is fine. Sasuke's colour is blue."

"You take care of Itachi, I'll take care of Sasuke."

Itachi started to cough up blood and Kisame got him into the room and closed the door. He brought Itachi into the bathroom to get the coughing fit under control before he could get him into bed. Kakashi let out a sigh as he walked the short distance to Sasuke's room. He walked in and saw that Sasuke was fast asleep on his left side curled up in bed. The room was very warm and Kakashi could see the fire still going in the stove. Kakashi grabbed one of the chairs at the table and brought it over to the side of the bed and sat down. Kakashi couldn't help, but look at Sasuke's sleeping form. The covers had fallen in Sasuke's sleep down to his hips and Sasuke's belly was sticking out as his shirt had moved up slightly. Kakashi couldn't believe how much Sasuke had gained. He hadn't noticed when Sasuke was in the room with him, because the shirt was baggy. Now that he could see it he couldn't believe how much it had grown. He was growing two babies in there. This whole situation was unreal to him, but it was happening. Whether Kakashi was ready for it or not, this was happening and he would have to get ready for it. He had to make sure he didn't make Sasuke feel uncomfortable or awkward around him. Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to hate what was happening to him, especially because Itachi had said he was trying his best to embrace this situation. Kakashi was just going to have to do the same.

Kakashi got up and pulled the covers back up Sasuke before he grabbed some paper and a pen, he had a letter to write to Tenzo. They had a war to prepare for and Kakashi was going to make sure they were ready for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after three hours later when Kakashi walked back into the room with a glass of water and a bowl of tomato soup for Sasuke. Kakashi placed them down on the bedside table before he sat down on the edge of the bed to wake Sasuke. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and called out his name. Sasuke let out a small moan as he began to wake up. Kakashi leaned back to give Sasuke some space as he woke up. Sasuke's eyes blinked open and he turned his head slightly to see Kakashi on his bed. Confusion ran through Sasuke and it was clear on his face.

"Kakashi."

"Hey, you've been asleep for roughly three hours now, Itachi said you needed to eat something. I brought you some water and tomato soup."

Sasuke slowly sat up as he spoke. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

Kakashi moved off the bed to grab the bowl of soup. He could tell that Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable with this situation. It was clear he didn't expect Kakashi to be around him or want to be around him.

"That is something we need to talk about. But we can do that while you are eating. Itachi also said you haven't taken your vitamin yet."

Sasuke took the bowl of soup as he spoke. "Not yet. Where is he?"

"Sleeping. He was pretty rundown from being awake while you were sick. Kisame is with him now. He'll be fine though after some sleep." Kakashi said as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"It's good that Kisame is with him."

Kakashi could hear how uncomfortable Sasuke was around him and Kakashi knew he had to say something otherwise this was how they would be with each other from now on and that wasn't fair to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we have a lot we need to talk about, but the most important thing for you to know right now is, I'm here for you. I'm not abandoning you or the twins. These are our babies and I am going to help you with them and be there for you three. I make no promises about being good at raising children, but I'm not going anywhere. We do this together as a family. All of us."

Kakashi's words brought tears to Sasuke's eyes. He knew he could have done this without him, but what he didn't know until he saw Kakashi was that he didn't want to. He wanted Kakashi around for him and for the twins. He wanted them to be able to grow up with both of their parents. Sasuke quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks as he spoke.

"Sorry hormones. They make me a crazy person."

"It's ok. I mean it though Sasuke, I'm here for you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or ashamed or embarrassed about anything. If you need to talk, talk to me. If you need something, tell me and I'll help you. I don't want you to hold back with me. I want to know all about it. Even if my mind has not gotten used to this yet, I still want to be informed. I want to know everything. Promise me."

"I promise I will try my best. This is just so weird. I honestly didn't expect to really see you again and then when I did, I didn't think you would want to be there. I thought you would hate me, be disgusted by this. I don't understand how you aren't."

"First of all, I could never hate you. I've told you that, I am always in your corner. Second of all, I might have never wanted children, but even I know that what you are doing is a miracle. And miracles can never be disgusting or wrong, they are special and should be treated as such. And finally, everything that happened in Konoha is not your fault. I don't blame you for me being in jail for that week. I don't blame you for the restraining order. I don't blame any of it on you. You were a victim, you were supposed to be protected and they took advantage of you. They violated you on many levels. It's not your fault. I know this will take time for us both to get used to it and find a routine, but I'd like for that to happen."

"I'd like that too." Sasuke said as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks. Sasuke wiped them away as he spoke again. "Ah, I promise I won't always be like this."

"Considering everything you have been through and are going through you are doing remarkably well. If I was in your position I would be curled up in a ball under the covers refusing to come out for anything. The fact that you can be happy and enjoy this experience is truly amazing Sasuke. I couldn't be prouder of you."

"It hasn't all been enjoyable that's for sure. But I'm not sick anymore and that helps a lot." Sasuke said as he started to eat.

"I feel terrible. All those days you were home alone and sick as hell. I should have been there for you. Even if it was to just sit with you in the bathroom. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone." Kakashi's voice held guilt edging it.

"Don't do that. You can't blame yourself for not knowing I was pregnant. No one could have known that. Sure now that we know looking back it all makes sense, but I'm a boy, no one would have thought of that."

"It was about a month after you were in the ANBU, I was drinking with Gai and Asuma, I made a joke about how if you were a girl you would be pregnant. Turns out that was very much true. How are you feeling with all of this?"

"Happy, excited, nervous, terrified. Always terrified. I just need them to stay in for at least fifteen more weeks, then they will be healthy enough. I know it makes no sense for me to love them this much already, but I do. I can't lose them, I won't survive it. I'm trying to not let that fear control me and my emotions. I'm trying to focus on the happy thoughts and experiences. Some days are easier than others. Some nights are really hard."

"It will get easier with time and I know that sounds like a shitty answer, but it's true. Time and talking are the only way you'll be able to move on from what happened to you. You can come to me anytime you want or need to Sasuke. I don't care what time of the day or night it is. If you need me, you come to me. I want you healthy again, that hasn't changed. No more sad or scary stuff, tell me the good stuff. Any cravings?"

"Chocolate covered fruit and pickles with anything, literally anything. This one sweet shop has chocolate covered pickles. We get them so much that the workers now put sprinkles or nuts on them."

"That sounds absolutely disgusting." Kakashi teased.

"Kisame and Itachi agrees with you, but they still buy them by like the dozen. It doesn't help that they are open twenty-four hours a day. Poor Kisame has had to do a sweet run in the middle of the night. Itachi always puts an order in though too."

"Still with the sweets? I always wondered if he grew out of that or not. That boy has never met a sweet shop he didn't like."

"Definitely did not grow out of it. I think my pregnancy made it worse."

"What other things have you been eating? Are there certain foods you should be eating or avoiding?"

"I can't eat raw fish or have anything caffeinated, not that I do to begin with. I eat healthy otherwise. Melon is a big one, I should be eating between a cup and a cup and a half a day to give the twins what they need for nutrients. Bananas, yogurt, a lot of protein and really anything with dairy in it. I was eating three meals and three snacks at least a day to make sure I got everything I needed. Which reminds me I'll need to get some groceries in a couple of days once I'm feeling better."

"We can do that. What has the village been like for you?"

"Good. I hide my belly, but the woman who owns the baby store, Aunt May, Itachi knows her and he told her the truth. She is really accepting, her daughter is a transgender into a man and she ended up pregnant while she was technically a man. So she's been really good with me. It doesn't bother her at all. I love this village. It's so different to Konoha and it's safe. The first time I was out alone I didn't even worry, not for a second. I felt completely safe. I didn't have to worry about looking over my shoulder or waiting for an attack to happen. I could just relax. I haven't felt safe since before the Clan's death. I feel safe here, protected. I missed that feeling. I want my children to never have to miss it, they can get that here."

"You already sound like a dad. I'm glad you feel safe here Sasuke. That's important. I'm going to be here as well. I'm not going back to Konoha, even after the twins are born. I've spoken with Pain and we are going to talk to the Third about my being here. I also know everything about Tobi and the pending war. There is one thing I need you to think about. Pain has offered the twelfth floor to you and Itachi to build an apartment there. Itachi has agreed and I'm assuming Kisame will be living there as well. I would like to be there too, but I wanted to speak to you about it first to see how you felt about it."

"Um ya that's fine, if you want. It would be easier for you to be around them at night, but if you don't want to be that involved you don't have to be. I can handle it. I don't want you to feel pressured into staying here or living with us."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke wanted him around, but he didn't want Kakashi to feel pressured or guilted into doing it. Sasuke would willingly let Kakashi go and not have to deal with any of this, but Kakashi wasn't going to be that man. He refused to be that man.

"I don't feel pressured Sasuke. I want to be here for you and the twins. I'd love to be there so I can help you with them. I know you have Itachi and Kisame, but I should be there too. I'd like to live with you Sasuke."

"Ok." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Ok. I wrote a letter that Itachi will send with his crow so I can get my stuff collected. We'll have to figure out how to build an apartment."

"How do you do that?"

"I have no idea. But we can figure it out. I'm sure there is someone within this village we could ask for more information. This village is very industrial. We can figure it out. It's a whole floor so we'll have plenty of room."

"I do like the idea of still being around the others. And the tower is the safest place to be in the village."

"How has it been around the others? They haven't made you feel uncomfortable or unwelcomed? I'm not really happy with you being around this many S-Class criminals."

"I don't really see them that way. Sasori has been good about everything. He's on our side. He's not really a criminal, he just doesn't fit within the normal society world. He had a rough life from what I've been told. He's with the Akatsuki so he can finally have a family. He's loyal to the organization and will kill anyone that goes against it from outside or within. Konan and Pain just want peace in the world and will do whatever they have to to obtain it. Pain will come around to alternative ways though, he's already been thinking of it. Konan will go along with any plan he has. Kisame, he's madly in love with my brother and has been amazing with me. Truly amazing. He's a good man. Deidara is different. He's only sixteen and I think he's just looking for a place to call home. He hates Itachi, but he seems to be warming up to me. I don't go near the other ones. I'm only around them when they are around the others for dinner and stuff. They won't cross Pain and try to hurt me. Everyone here is more like social rejects than anything."

"I'm glad that some are treating you right and you are safe here. What ones are you avoiding?"

"Tobi for obvious reasons. Zetsu, he's Tobi's partner and he doesn't tend to talk much. Hidan believes in Jashin and he doesn't approve of me keeping the twins. He's only said something once in the beginning, but now he knows better. He's the type of man that wants destruction and death. He also can't die from the experiments within Jashin. His partner, Kakuzu also can't die technically. He eats the hearts of people to give him immortality. According to Itachi, he'll do anything for the right price so I avoid alone time with him. There might never be a bounty on my head or the twins, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"It is better for you to keep your distance from them. I've heard of Jashin, but I've never heard of anyone being within the cult. You don't need to be around someone like that though."

Sasuke placed his empty bowl down on the bedside table before he picked up his water.

"My vitamins are in the bathroom, can you grab them for me please?"

"Ya, on the counter?" Kakashi asked he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Yes."

"Have you been sick at all since getting here?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed the vitamins.

"Um not really. Nothing like I was. The two weeks before I got here were terrible. I couldn't even keep water down."

"You didn't bring your medication with you?" Kakashi asked as he handed Sasuke the vitamins.

"I did. Kabuto had changed it to another one that actually makes you sick. He had me taking it twice a day so it built up in my system. I guess they figured if I was weaker it would be easier to grab me. I was sick for the first week I was here, but I had at least stopped throwing up. I've been fine since or at least until this whole chakra disease business." Sasuke took his vitamin as Kakashi spoke.

"I'm here now and I'll be able to give you enough chakra to be ok until they are born. Hopefully you don't get sick anymore and it'll be smooth sailing from here."

"I hope so. Konan said I could still get sick. Turns out morning sickness can be a full pregnancy experience. It could come back. Hopefully it doesn't." Sasuke placed the water down on the bedside table as he went to lay down on his left side.

"You feeling ok?"

"Ya. I'm just easily tired. I'll feel better in a couple of days once I get back into eating to get some energy again."

Sasuke gave a sudden smile as he moved his hand down to his stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"They're kicking. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the feeling."

"They're kicking already?"

"They are. Started a couple of weeks ago. The first time I felt them it was the middle of the night and I woke up Itachi and Kisame just so they could feel it."

"Can… can I?" Kakashi didn't know if he even wanted to feel this, but he was curious. He also didn't want to upset Sasuke if he didn't like to be touched or didn't want Kakashi to touch him.

"Um ya of course." Sasuke said with a slight hesitant tone. This whole thing was going to take some time to get used to for the both of them. Sasuke was hoping it wouldn't always be this awkward between them.

Kakashi moved his hand and placed it where Sasuke's was. He didn't feel anything at first, but after a moment there was a small kick. The feeling sent a smile to Kakashi's face. There really were babies in there.

"That's amazing." Kakashi said with wonder in his voice.

"Ya it is." Sasuke said warmly.

"Where is the other one?"

"He's over here kicking." Sasuke said as he moved Kakashi's hand over to the other spot.

"He? It's a boy?"

"Both are. Identical. They can hear now too. I like reading to them."

"I can't believe this. Identical twin boys, how the hell are we going to tell them apart?"

"Aunt May, the woman who runs the baby shop, she suggested that we put different coloured bracelets on them."

"That's a good idea. I guess we are going to need to get a lot of things for them. I've never been around infants before or small children."

"We have a list that we're using to keep track of everything we need and what we've gotten. We've already started to stock up on diapers and wipes. Aunt May also has preemie clothing."

"Is that a concern?"

"Everything is a concern at this point. We'll know what their weight is when it's closer. Konan said though that twins are usually small and with me going to thirty-five or thirty-eight weeks they can be smaller than if I went to forty weeks. Anything after thirty weeks is a bonus and will add weight to them."

"So ten more weeks as we're in the clear?"

"Yes."

"That's good, we can do that. It doesn't give us much time to build an apartment."

"It might not be too bad. We just have to plan properly and stick with it. We should work on the plan for it soon."

"We can once you are feeling well enough in a couple of days. We have a lot we all need to figure out, but that can wait until you are feeling better. Your health is what matters most."

"I know. I'm careful."

"You look tired. Why don't you try and get some more sleep Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere." Kakashi said as he removed his hand from Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke just gave a small nod as he curled into the covers and closed his eyes. Kakashi sat back and watched as Sasuke slowly fell asleep. Kakashi then got up and grabbed one of the pregnancy books that Sasuke had. He knew it wouldn't be perfect, but it would give him a better idea of what Sasuke would be going through and what he would need. Kakashi was going to be prepared for all of it no matter what conflicting feelings he was having. He was not going to abandon Sasuke or his unborn children. No matter how weird the situation was.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So I know it has been a little bit since I've updated. I honestly didn't expect to get that many reviews so quickly. This chapter was only half way done when I posted the last one. From here on out I have to write the chapters before I can post them. But it shouldn't take too long. There are only six or seven more to go before this story is completed. It is the first in the series though, so you will get other stories to finish everything off.**_

 _ **Review and Enjoy!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 12

 **Week Twenty-One**

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see that Kakashi was already awake and cooking some bacon and eggs. It smelt amazing to Sasuke's hungry stomach. It had been three days since Kakashi had arrived at Amegakure and today Sasuke was feeling one hundred percent once again. The last three days Sasuke had spent in his room resting and eating. Kakashi had stayed with him for the most part, giving Itachi a much needed break from overwatch. Between Kakashi and Kisame both Uchiha brothers had been well looked after. Kakashi turned when he sensed someone coming and gave Sasuke a warm smile. Sasuke gave one back in return as he spoke.

"Making breakfast?"

"I am. I figured you would be awake soon. Hungry?"

"I'm pretty much always hungry at this point. You do know you don't have to cook for me though right?"

"I know, but it's the least I can do for you. Cooking is one of the few things I can do to help you."

"I appreciate it." Sasuke said as he went over to get some coffee going.

"You can't drink coffee."

"I'm not. I heard Kisame and Itachi moving around. Itachi doesn't function well without coffee when he first wakes up."

"Good to know."

Sasuke went and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge to drink with breakfast before he went and grabbed the pad of paper and a pen before sitting down at the island.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Making a grocery list. We really need to get some food today."

"I was going to ask about that. You don't have much left. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Ya I'm good today. Moving around is also good for me. If I spend too much time sitting down or laying down I'm at risk of producing blood clots. I need to be moving around when I can tolerate it. And getting out would be good."

"We can go after breakfast that way if you are tired later you can rest."

"Go where?" Kisame asked as him and Itachi walked into the kitchen.

"Grocery store. How are you feeling Niisan?"

"I am back to normal. Yourself?" Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind.

"I'm good."

"You hungry kid?" Kisame asked.

"I'm already on it. I made extra for everyone" Kakashi said.

"I'll get the plates." Kisame said as he went over to the cupboard.

"Do you want any berries Ototo?"

"We don't have any. We're out of fruit."

"Then we really need to go to the store today." Itachi said.

"I'm already making a list. Any meal ideas?"

"Salmon would be good one night." Kisame suggested.

"Salmon is good for you Sasuke. It's very high in nutrients." Kakashi said.

"He's been reading my baby book. We can do salmon and maybe some garlic potatoes."

"Sounds good to me Ototo. We should also get some kind of pork and chicken for you. We'll need more rice and pasta too."

"Is it just the grocery store you want to go to?" Kisame asked as he brought the plates, now with food on them, to the island.

"I was actually kinda hoping we could go to the baby store."

"And the sweet shop." Kisame said with a knowing smile.

"The twins like what they like." Sasuke said back with his own smile.

"Are you feeling well enough?" Itachi asked.

"I'm good. I promise."

"Then we can go. We should start to pick up some things. We only have a few months to get everything and it might take a bit for the cribs to come in. We should ask Aunt May today how long it will take to order from the catalog." Itachi said.

"We should. And what about the apartment? How are we going to figure that out?"

"We should talk to one of the builders in town. See if they can give us an idea of how to do it. I can build with wood, but I can't do plumbing or electrical work." Kisame said.

"Pain said we can farm that part out. We just need to know when to do that and how long it will take. We need to work on that today and get something in order. Kakashi, I sent my crow out this morning with everyone's letters it should be arriving in a couple of days."

"Good. People will start to wonder where I am soon."

"You got mine right?" Sasuke asked

"I did yes."

"Who are you writing to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Kakashi was about to comment when he felt someone coming. Deidara came into the kitchen with Sasori behind him.

"Morning." Sasuke said.

"Hey squirt. How's the runts?" Deidara asked.

"Good. You guys got a mission?" Sasuke asked as they were wearing their cloaks.

"Heading out to the Earth territory. We'll be gone for two weeks. Pain said you will be building an apartment on the twelfth floor. I can help once we return." Sasori said.

"Thanks. Is your mission dangerous?" Sasuke asked.

"Not for us squirt. See ya in two weeks." Deidara said with a wave as he headed out.

"Be safe." Sasuke said to Sasori.

"It's a simple mission. Besides, only Deidara can get killed. I'll see you when we return. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best. Besides I got a lot of people watching over me."

"See ya." Kisame said as Sasori headed out.

"Is everyone else here?" Sasuke asked Kisame.

"The zombie twins are out too."

"Tobi and Zetsu are in, but they are staying to themselves as usual." Itachi added.

"Mostly just us then. How is Pain?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine Little One." Deva Path said as he made his way into the kitchen. "It is good to see you up and moving once again, but do not push yourself."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"There is a builder close to the baby shop, Niko Construction, he can help you with whatever you need to build the apartment. If you have a rough sketch of what you want the apartment to look like he will be able to get started on it today." Pain said.

"We'll do that. Thank-you." Itachi said.

"I'll be close by should you need me. Tobi and Zetsu have left early this morning for something they are trying to keep hidden. There has also been no word on Orochimaru's discovery."

"Tobi said he killed him. We should have heard by now that he was found by someone." Kisame said.

"It's possible that he is not dead and Tobi is using him for some gain in his plan. I'm going to scout the area and see if I can discover what has happened. You are still safe here Little One."

"How can I not be with all of you watching out for me. You be careful though, it's a drain on your chakra the farther away your Paths are from you. I'm not worried about Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"He is no threat, but if he is part of Tobi's plan, we need to know what part he is. But that is no stress for you to carry. Enjoy your day Little One." And with that Deva Path went back into the shadows.

"He's an interesting character." Kakashi said.

"He's an anti-hero. One that will save this world. I can feel it." Sasuke said warmly.

"We should get a sketch going. The floor is four thousand square feet. How do we want to do this?" Itachi asked as he got up to grab a larger pad of paper and a pencil this time.

"Ok, it's a rectangle shape, has twenty foot ceilings and a shit load of windows." Kisame said.

"Maybe this is something we should do in the room. We could see it that way." Kakashi suggested.

"That would actually be better. You and Sasuke have never seen it and I've only seen it once when I got here." Itachi said.

"We can once we're done eating. So we have the grocery store, the baby store, the sweet shop and the builder's. Busy day." Kisame said.

"Are you ok to be going to all of those places? We can always divide it up, I can go to the builders or Kisame can while you are in the baby store." Itachi suggested.

"That might be better. It would save on time. We also don't know if the builder will be busy or not." Sasuke said.

"I can go to the builder's while you guys are in the baby store getting your stuff organized." Kisame said.

"You sure?" Itachi asked.

"Completely. You both love that store and you need to figure out the catalog anyways."

"Ok, well if we aren't in there, then we'll be in the sweet shop if we get done before you." Itachi said.

"That'll take an hour." Kisame teased.

"We're not that bad." Sasuke said.

"From what I remember of your brother, he could easily spend an hour in a sweet shop." Kakashi said.

"And has." Kisame said with a smiirk.

"I'm allowed one vice in my life." Itachi said in his own defence.

"Yes you are. And someone has to get the twins interested in sweets." Sasuke said warmly to his brother.

"We both know you won't. Once they are born I'm going to lose my chocolate buddy."

"You might not. According to the book, some women's tastebuds will change after they give birth. Sasuke might still like sweets." Kakashi said.

"I'm actually impressed that you read the book." Itachi said.

"I like being prepared."

"It's nice that you read it." Sasuke said.

"We're in this together. I can't help you if I don't know anything about it. What else do we need at the grocery store for you?" Kakashi asked.

"It's just mostly fruit and vegetables. I think I might get some stuff for salad, kale and spinach."

"Salads are good to get your vitamin intake for the day. We need more eggs." Kakashi said

"Oh I need to take my vitamin."

"You didn't take it?" Itachi asked as that wasn't like Sasuke.

"No I forgot."

"That's not like you. Have you been forgetting other things?" Itachi asked with concern.

"I don't think so. I've been in bed for the past couple of weeks though. I just forgot Niisan, it's not a big deal. I'll take it before we leave."

"I did read in the book that some women experience baby brain. The added hormones make them forgetful. We might find that Sasuke starts to forget little things, like taking his vitamin or where he put something." Kakashi explained.

"It's kinda funny that I forgot that I would have read that in the book." Sasuke commented.

"We'll keep an eye on it. Maybe leave your vitamins in a different spot so you'll see them." Kisame said with a smirk.

"I'll leave them by my bed." Sasuke said as he got up and brought his empty plate into the kitchen.

"You ready to check out the room?" Kisame asked.

"Ya I'm good when you guys are." Sasuke said.

"Let's get started on it. There's a lot we have to figure out today." Itachi said as he got up himself.

The others got up and the four of them made their way down the hallways to reach the twelfth floor. Once there Itachi opened the door and flicked the light switch. They were all shocked at the size of the place. All around the top half of the area were large windows that would bring in a great deal of sunlight when there was some. It was a lot bigger than Sasuke had expected. He had been told it was a huge space, but to actually see it for himself was surprising.

"Wow." Sasuke said.

"That sums it up." Kakashi said surprised as well.

"We can build up to a second floor." Kisame said.

"Can you do that?" Itachi asked.

"I can do wood. Used to have to build a place when I was in the Swordsmen, we all did. I can follow a plan."

"So two floors then. That leaves a lot of space." Sasuke said.

"Well bottom floor is kitchen, living room, dining room and we could do half of a bathroom." Itachi said as he started to draw on the pad of paper.

"Part bathroom would be good down here. We need four bedrooms." Sasuke said.

"The twins' room should be bigger too. There are three balconies too." Itachi said.

"I don't like the idea of having a balcony in the twins' room. That's not safe." Sasuke said.

"I agree. It would be too easy for an enemy to get in. Their room should also be in between ours." Kakashi said.

"Added protection." Itachi said with understanding.

"Is it possible to make a room seem like outside?" Sasuke asked.

"We could, what are you thinking?" Kisame asked.

"It's always raining here, it would be nice if we had a place where we could take them that they could play when they get older. Like an inside playground of sorts." Sasuke answered.

"I think we can do that. There are carpets that look and feel like grass. And lightbulbs that give off UV rays that mimic the sun without the harmful rays. It helps with vitamins that you get from the sun." Itachi said.

"Really? We should get some of those for the twins' room." Sasuke said.

"We should. They will need a lot more nutrients than we do. We'll add it to the list. I don't have exact measurements, that will be up to the builder, but we have a rough idea of how the place should be built." Itachi said as he finished up a very rough sketch.

"I can get the final plan today while you three are at the baby store. Tomorrow we have training day, but we can get started Wednesday on it." Kisame said.

"It's a start. We don't have much time until the twins arrive it would be nice to have this done for when they are born." Itachi said.

"We can probably get it done we have seventeen more weeks." Kakashi said. He wasn't sure himself, but he was willing to do what he could to help Sasuke.

"Let's head out and get started. There's a long list for the day." Itachi said.

"I just need to grab my coat and umbrella." Sasuke said.

Itachi gave a nod and they all headed out. They went to Sasuke's room first so he could get Itachi's old coat on and grab his umbrella to keep dry before they headed out.

"Is it normal for you to be cold all the time?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Konan said it can be a side effect. I'm pretty much always cold, it's been like that the whole time."

"Most women are hot during pregnancy." Kakashi said.

"Women have hormones in their system that increase with pregnancy. Sasuke doesn't have those hormones, him being cold is his body reacting to those hormones." Itachi said as they walked outside.

"Do we know how long he will have the hormones in his body once the twins are born?" Kakashi asked.

"Four to six weeks as his body readjusts back to normal. Konan will monitor him closely still after the twins are born to ensure his body regulates once again." Itachi answered.

"Is it a concern that it won't?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't liking how this was effecting Sasuke. There were too many unknowns right now and Sasuke could end up with lasting problems because of the change his body was going through now.

"Everything is a concern right now. There is no history of this happening before for Konan to have a base line from. We're taking every precaution to ensure Sasuke and the twins are healthy during and after." Itachi answered.

"They take good care of me." Sasuke said slightly defensive.

"I don't doubt that Sasuke. I'm just asking questions and getting all of the information that I can. I don't like being caught off guard. Your health and the twins' health is not something I'm willing to risk." Kakashi said calmly to Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke was defensive about the others and Kakashi could understand that. These people had helped Sasuke when he was in desperate need of it. They were protecting him and his unborn children. The very last thing Kakashi wanted was to make Sasuke think he was a threat to those people or ungrateful to them.

"It's not something that any of us are willing to risk." Kisame said with a nod to Sasuke to help him relax better.

"Sorry." Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"It's ok Sasuke. It's natural for you to be defensive and protective of them. They helped you when you needed it the most. They are protecting you and doing everything they can to ensure you three come out of this healthy. I'm not looking to cause any problems for them or you. As long as they don't turn into a threat."

"They won't. At least none of the ones that matter." Kisame said.

"And we have strong allies." Itachi added.

"Speaking of allies, who are you writing letters to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked now that they were alone once again.

"Naruto."

"That little bastard." Kakashi said as it all made sense now. Naruto knew about where Sasuke was. He's been in the Compound helping.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"He's been acting weird for weeks now. He's been reading and training almost nonstop. He knows everything then?"

"He does. Itachi suggested I reach out to him my second week here. I wrote him a letter telling him that I was in the ANBU and pregnant. I honestly didn't expect him to write me back, but he did. He was really supportive and completely backed me up. He even offered to come and get me and we could hide out together until it was safe again. He was willing to risk everything to help me. He's been working on training the nine tails and seeing what research he can find on the ten tails."

"He also has been sending us books and scrolls from the Uchiha Temple." Itachi added.

"I don't believe who Tobi says he is and I was worried that he would go to the Temple and try to get rid of any evidence there." Sasuke said.

"But he is under strict orders to not look at any of the books or scrolls until he is no longer up the stump." Kisame said as he gave a pointed look to Sasuke.

"And I haven't. I swore I would be careful."

"You need to be extremely careful. Even the slip of the tongue once and everything could be blown." Kakashi said.

"He's being very careful, we all are. We are also making sure that Sasuke does not end up alone with him." Itachi said.

"We need to have a conversation later about all of this." Kakashi said to Itachi.

"And we will. How was Naruto Ototo?"

"He was good. Getting ready for the Chounin Exams this week. Him and Sakura teamed up for it along with this guy Sai. He's suspicious of him. Apparently, he has no last name and no one has seen him before. Not even Iruka has seen him, yet he is supposed to be from Konoha and is a Genin. It's like he just appeared all of a sudden."

"He's ROOT." Both Kakashi and Itachi said.

"What's ROOT?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi held his hand out for Kakashi to explain as he was the one that had the first hand experience.

"ROOT is another level of ANBU. Originally Danzou was only in charge of the Hunters and ROOT members. The Hokage handled the ANBU squads. ROOT members are trained at a young age to have no human characteristics. No emotions, no personality, no name, just a human weapon that never questions their orders. I used to be one, before I was placed in the ANBU same as Tenzo. Danzou prefers to get them young and often they are orphans. It makes it easier to manipulate them and train them to his liking."

"Tenzo told me that he was an experiment from Orochimaru. That he was ordered to kill the Third, but you stopped him. You gave him a name."

"I did. In ROOT there are no names. It sounds like Sai is a former ROOT member. The Third most likely has shut that level of ANBU down. He would have given Sai his name. It's actually a good thing that ROOT is disbanded and for Sai to be with someone like Naruto. He will need to learn how to feel again and how to be social with people. Naruto would be a great help for him. He would also be strong and most likely hold a special technique. You should inform Naruto of this. Sai won't be able to talk about it. All ROOT members get a seal placed on their tongue that make it impossible for them to talk about it. Some of us were able to get it removed once we were taken out of ROOT, but with Danzou dead Sai probably still has it there."

"Ok, I'll let him know in the next letter. It shouldn't surprise me that Danzou would do that to someone, to a child and turn them into a killer, but it does. Whatever happened to letting kids be kids. I thought adults were supposed to protect that innocence, not corrupt it."

"They are, but unfortunately in this world there are men like Danzou that want nothing more than to rule the world. They'll do whatever they have to to ensure that happens. Hopefully that is fixed and children will be able to go back to being children again." Itachi said.

They arrived at the baby store and Kisame headed off to speak with someone about the apartment, while the remaining three entered the store. Itachi and Sasuke were used to it, but the second Kakashi walked in he was shocked. He had felt the babies kicking. He knew Sasuke was pregnant with twin boys, his twin boys, but to actually be in a baby store and see the small clothing and cribs was surreal. It fully hit him that he was going to have two babies within the next four months roughly. Two infants with Sasuke, of all people. It was a shock and a slap of reality.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to." Sasuke said easily picking up on Kakashi's sudden change.

"I'm fine. It is just a shock to see everything. I'm ok with this Sasuke."

He was still trying to adjust to all of this, all of the changes that were going to come. Kakashi was doing his best to handle this, but it was still a lot to get his mind around. It was a huge change and that small voice in the back of his mind was still telling him to run, but he couldn't do that. His father would be rolling over in his grave if he turned his back on his children and Sasuke. Kakashi felt Itachi's eyes on him and he turned his head to see the doubt evident in Itachi's eyes. Kakashi couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Itachi had expected from the beginning that Kakashi would leave Sasuke to deal with this on his own. It was going to take some time before Itachi fully trusted him with this and that was fine by him. Kakashi knew trust was a huge issue with Itachi. He almost never gave it and when he did he expected you to never break it in return. You only got one chance with Itachi. Kakashi had his trust in the past and he was confident he would get it again.

"It's a lot to take in." Sasuke said with understanding in his voice.

"Come on Ototo, Aunt May is probably anxious to see you." Itachi said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's back and guided him into the main section of the store.

Kakashi followed and saw whom he assumed was Aunt May. She came around from the counter and instantly gave them all a warm smile as she pulled Sasuke in for a hug.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm doing better. I was pretty sick for a little while there." Sasuke answered as he pulled back.

"But you're ok now?" Aunt May asked with a great deal of concern.

"He's on the mend. Today is the first day he's been able to get out again." Itachi answered.

"Well, I am glad that you are feeling better and I am very happy to see you. And who might you be?" Aunt May asked Kakashi.

"Oh um this is Kakashi he's...um…." Sasuke said and it was clear he had no idea how to answer that part of the question. He didn't want to assume that Kakashi was ok with people knowing. He didn't want to assume that Kakashi wanted people to know he was a father.

"I'm the father or the other father?" Kakashi said the last part slightly confused as he looked to Sasuke and Itachi. This wasn't a typical situation and he had no idea what terms they were going to be using.

"I've never really thought about it. I just assumed I would be dad, but I guess technically I'm not." Sasuke said sounding confused himself.

"There is nothing wrong with having two dads and no mom. You are the mother in the scientific sense, but when they are born you will be a dad." Aunt May said to Sasuke before she turned her attention to Kakashi. She held her hand out as she spoke. "I'm Aunt May, it's nice to meet you."

Kakashi took the offered hand as he spoke. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard some good things from Sasuke about you. I appreciate you accepting him and this situation."

"Children should never be blamed or hated over other's actions and decisions. Besides, bringing a child into this world is a miracle and should be treated as such." Aunt May said as she removed her hand.

"Yes it should be." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"Was there something you came in for specifically?" Aunt May asked Sasuke.

"We wanted to speak to you about ordering items. You said it takes about a month right?"

"It does, if we have it in stock. If we don't it can take two to three months to get in because we make everything by hand. I can check for you if you have something specific in mind."

"We were thinking about the cribs and the double swing." Sasuke answered.

"Which crib did you have in mind?" Aunt May asked as they headed over to the counter.

"We know we want two of the convertible cribs." Sasuke answered.

"Convertible?" Kakashi asked.

"It can be changed into a toddler bed and then a double bed." Itachi explained.

"Very popular. We actually have a limited time convertible crib. We have a new designer that goes from shop to shop designing specialty items. I have a picture of it."

Aunt May grabbed the flyer from the shelf. She showed it to them and Sasuke instantly fell in love with it. There was a higher wooden back and it was a very nice distressed granite color. It was beautiful and not at all what Sasuke had thought he would go with, but it was perfect.

"I like that color. What do you think?" Itachi asked.

"It's perfect." Sasuke answered.

"It is a very nice looking crib. And not at all like ones I've seen. I like the higher back for when they get old enough." Kakashi added.

This was way out of his league, he didn't care about furniture at all outside of a comfy bed. How ever Sasuke wanted to decorate the rooms was fine with him.

"It's a very beautiful crib and all of it is handmade. It will take roughly six to eight weeks to come in." Aunt May said.

"We should order it now then to be on the safe side." Itachi said to the others.

"We should, we need two. What about the double swing?" Sasuke asked.

"That one only has three in stock. If you are sure about it, you should do it soon."

"We can do it all today. It's better to be safe than sorry." Itachi said.

"I will draw up the paperwork while you look around." Aunt May said.

Sasuke gave a nod and went over to the bedding section. Now that they knew the color of the crib he wanted to see what options they had for bedding. Itachi and Kakashi went over with him and Kakashi was trying to do his best to take it all in.

"Breathe." Itachi whispered.

"I'm trying. I'm terrible with decorating though."

"So am I. It's ok if you don't care about any of this stuff. Kisame doesn't either, he just agrees with whatever we say. We won't be offended if you do the same." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Oh good, that was my plan."

"What color do you think would work best?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's more of a grey shade so I would avoid green." Itachi said.

"I agree." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I was thinking something in blue might be nice." Sasuke said.

"The smokey blue is nice. It would give it a good contrast." Itachi suggested.

"Ya I like that. We could paint the walls a soft cream color." Sasuke said.

"That sounds nice." Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Kakashi as he spoke with a small smirk. "I have a feeling you would say that no matter what color I said."

"Guilty. I'm terrible at decorating, but you pick it and I will paint and build it."

"Fair enough."

"I do like the blue though." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"So do I." Sasuke said as he went over to the other section of the store to look at the books.

"The babies can hear. He likes to read to them." Itachi said as Sasuke picked up the book he was reading a couple of weeks ago when he threw up blood all over it.

Kakashi gave a nod as Sasuke picked up a couple of books.

"I have the order ready when you are." Aunt May said.

"Ya." Sasuke said.

They headed over and Sasuke added the two books he picked up. Once they heard the total Sasuke went to hand over his card at the same time Itachi did. They both looked at each other as Sasuke spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked back.

"I'm paying the bill."

"I'm buying this stuff."

"You can't buy it."

"Why not?"

"Because they are my kids, I should be buying their beds."

"They're our kids. And who cares which one of us buys their beds?"

"They're all of our kids and I'm starting to get offended over here." Kakashi injected.

He didn't know what they were going to be doing today at the shop, but he wasn't about to not help financially for these kids. He had savings and money in his bank. He could afford to help financially.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and it was clear he was confused.

"I get that you both have a lot of money. I'm fairly certain Sasuke has more than both of us, but I'm still a father to these twins and I will be helping financially as well."

"I can always break it up into thirds if you'd like." Aunt May offered with a warm smile.

The three of them looked at each other and Itachi broke the silence first.

"I'm fine with that."

"Me too." Kakashi said.

"Alright." Sasuke agreed.

Aunt May divided up the bill and each of them paid their share. With that done Sasuke took their copy of the order form and they headed out. They made their way towards the sweet shop as Sasuke spoke.

"Hopefully it will all come in on time."

"I'm sure it will. We have lots of time left. I'm more concerned about getting the apartment finished on time." Itachi said.

"Even if it's not we all still have a place to live in the tower." Kakashi said.

"That's true. If these little ones need to come early we do have a place for them to be. Hopefully Kisame is doing ok." Itachi said as they entered the sweet shop.

"I'm sure he is fine. It probably takes awhile to get it all sorted out." Sasuke said.

"Hello, my favorite customers." The man behind the counter said with a huge smile.

"Wow." Kakashi said softly.

"We come here a lot." Itachi said with understanding.

"I got something special for you." The clerk said as he headed into the back.

Kakashi went over to the counter and started to look at all of the different type of sweets and chocolate covered fruit. He wasn't a fan of chocolate covered fruit personally, but he could see how good they looked if you liked that type of thing.

"This is my second favorite store." Sasuke said.

Kakashi gave a chuckle to that. "I can see the appeal if this type of stuff interests you. Still not sure about the pickles though."

"So good."

The clerk came back with a tray of six pickles. They were covered in chocolate with crushed peanut butter cups on them.

"Peanut butter cups pickles. I made them yesterday in hopes that you would be by. Your shark looking friend mentioned you love pickles and peanut butter."

"They look amazing. Thank-you."

"I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will. I'll do them in a box of twelve."

"Ok, what else would you like?" The clerk asked as he got the box together.

"Two of the bananas, two of the strawberry skewers and two of the melon skewers please."

The clerk got the box together and once that was done he turned his attention to Itachi. Itachi got a dozen of the assortments and with that done the clerk looked to Kakashi.

"I'm here for them."

The clerk gave a knowing smile as he rang the two boxes in. Itachi paid for them both and Kakashi could see the slight eye roll from Sasuke.

"I didn't get to buy you sweets when you were younger. I get to do it now." Itachi said as they walked outside.

Sasuke took out one of the new pickles and let out a moan after taking a bite. Kakashi couldn't help but smile and shake his head. They went and sat down on the bench outside of the shop to wait for when Kisame would be finished.

"Are you sure we'll be able to get the apartment done in four months?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"I think so. Once we get the frame work done we can have someone come in to do the electrical and plumbing. After that I'm pretty sure it's drywall and paint. If we can get the electrical and plumbing done within two months we'll have plenty of time to finish it up."

"I know we can always stay in the rooms in the tower, it would just be nice to have it finished for when they are born. It would be one less thing to worry about."

"I'm sure we'll be able to get it done. Some of the others will help as well to get the frame work done. We can do it."

"Keep in mind we can also make clones." Kakashi added.

"Ya that's true." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry yourself over it. It will all work out." Itachi said trying to ease his brother.

It was a good twenty minutes before Kisame arrived outside of the sweet shop. He had a cylinder container in his hand where the blueprints were kept. He smirked at seeing them sitting on the bench with a box each.

"How did it go?" Kisame asked.

"Good. We got the cribs and the double swing ordered." Itachi answered.

"The cribs are beautiful. They are a distressed granite color with a higher back and convertible." Sasuke added.

"Sounds nice. They gonna be in on time?"

"Four to six weeks." Itachi answered.

"Oh plenty of time then. I see you got your sweets already." Kisame said with a smirk.

"They made Sasuke special chocolate peanut butter covered pickles." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"That sounds disgusting." Kisame said with a shake of his head, but a clear smile on his face.

"It was really good. How did it go for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Good. We got a blueprint and he has electrical and plumbers on staff that we can use. He even wrote out a timeline so we would be able to get it done on time if we stick to it."

"That will be helpful. How bad?" Itachi asked.

"I think it'll be fine and we'll be able to do it. He already put the order in for the lumber we'll need. We'll have it in a couple of days delivered to the Tower."

"Good. We need to get started on it as soon as possible." Itachi said pleased that they would be getting somewhere with the apartment once the wood arrived.

"You ready to head to the grocery store?" Kisame asked.

"We're good." Sasuke answered for them, as he knew the question was truly directed towards him.

The three of them got up and headed down the street. They needed to get some food for Sasuke for the week. They needed to get him back into eating more often again now that he was feeling better. They were all hoping that his health would stay this way and he could enjoy the remaining time he had being pregnant without too much stress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived back at his apartment after a hard training session when he saw the crow perched on the railing with a letter in his mouth.

Naruto grabbed it as he spoke. "Thanks. Maybe I should be leaving some bird seed out for you."

The crow cawed and then flew off. Naruto smiled as he headed inside. Once inside he did what he always did when he got a new letter from Sasuke, close and lock all the windows, doors and pull the curtains over the windows. He knew it was extreme, but in this situation he wasn't going to take any chances, not with Sasuke and the twins' life on the line. Naruto took a quick shower before he sat down on the couch to read the letter. He had been worried about Sasuke, because he hadn't heard from him since his last letter and normally by now he would have. He was hoping that everything was ok with Sasuke and that nothing bad had happened.

 _Naruto_

 _Let me start by wishing you good luck on the Chounin Exams. If anyone can pass them it's you. I know you have been working really hard on getting stronger for this pending war. I really appreciate everything you are and have done for me. I never expected to have a friend, much less a best friend. It means a lot to me, truly. I've been pretty sick for the past two weeks. I told you about my chakra levels dropping and Itachi giving me his chakra to help me. Turns out that because he has the Uchiha Disease, his chakra triggered my Uchiha disease from my Mangekyo Sharingan. Konan said the pregnancy pushed it into overdrive. I was throwing up blood, it was pouring down my eyes and my nose. I thought I was losing them. I've never been so scared before in my life Naruto. Konan was able to cleanse my body from Itachi's tainted chakra and now I have to take a pill twice a day to keep the disease in line until after the twins are born and we can do the eye transplant._

 _The thing is I need familiar chakra to feed into the babies. Technically their father needed to be here. It goes without saying, but you can't tell anyone about this. I know you won't, I'm not worried about that. Kabuto took Kakashi's sperm to fertilize the eggs. Kakashi is the father or other father. I'm not really sure what to call it. But now Kakashi is here and he's stuck here until the twins are born. He said he would stay and help even afterwards. I'm not really sure I believe him. It's one thing to be involved short term, it's a completely different thing to be there every single day taking care of two babies. I'm trying not to get my hopes up. He's here until they are born and that's all that matters in the end. His chakra has helped a lot. I feel a lot better, better than I've felt since this whole thing started._

 _It's going to be a mess though for a little while. Kakashi is supposed to meet with the Third to talk about resigning. Part of me feels like Kakashi is making a mistake, that he's going to regret leaving Konoha for good and be miserable with me and two screaming babies. There is also no way of knowing how the Third will react to Kakashi leaving. It's a mess, that's all I can think of to describe it. One good thing though, Pain said we can take the twelfth floor and turn it into an apartment. I'm going to be living there with Itachi, Kisame and so far Kakashi. I'm glad that we'll be able to live together and Itachi and Kisame will be really helpful with the twins. I just hope we can get it all done in time._

 _How has it been for you? Any problems within the village? Did Jiyara arrive to train you yet? Have you learnt anything new? Jiyara actually taught Pain when he was younger. You should ask him about it. Any background on Pain might be helpful. Maybe ask what he knows about Madara, he would have been around at the same time. The more information we have the better calls we can make. It's late, I really should get some sleep. Be safe Naruto._

 _-Sasuke_

"Wow."

That was all Naruto could think. Kakashi was the father to Sasuke's twins. They were going to have twins together. It was insane. Naruto didn't even know that Kakashi wasn't in the village. It wasn't like he saw Kakashi that often anymore with him training every day and Kakashi going out on missions. It was crazy to think that they would be raising children together. Naruto did have to agree with Sasuke, Kakashi didn't come across as someone that wanted to raise small children. He was hoping that Kakashi surprised them and would really get into raising the boys. Either way Naruto would be there for Sasuke and the twins. Even if he would have to do it in secret and meet under the darkness. Naruto grabbed some paper and started to write his letter.

 **Week Twenty-Two**

The next morning Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see Itachi cooking at the stove. He gave his brother a warm smile as he went and sat down on one of the stools.

"Morning Niisan."

"Morning Ototo. How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. How are you feeling? Any problems?"

"No, I'm feeling good and I took my pills."

"I have training today remember? Any plans?"

"I think I'm going to do some cooking today. Get some snacks and meals together for the week."

"Don't over work yourself."

"I won't I promise."

Kisame and Kakashi walked into the kitchen and Kisame went over and gave Itachi a quick kiss. Kakashi made his way towards the coffee. Itachi got the food plated and handed Sasuke his before he got the others.

"Waffles, you spoil me Niisan."

Itachi gave a warm smile as he placed a bowl of berries down in front of Sasuke as he spoke. "I'm allowed."

"I think he just likes that you like sugar right now." Kisame said with a smirk.

"What kid doesn't like sugar? I was robbed." Itachi commented as he sat down.

Kakashi gave a chuckle as he too took his seat. "I'm fairly certain you ate enough sweets for the both of you."

"Well when the twins are old enough you can show them the light." Sasuke said with a warm smile to his brother. It never bothered Sasuke that Itachi had a love for anything sugary. It made him human. Sasuke would never comment anything negative about it. Itachi deserved this pleasure in his life.

"I plan on it."

"You get them hyper, you keep them. Two Uchiha boys hyped up on sugar, this tower won't survive." Kakashi said.

"That is probably very accurate." Sasuke agreed.

"Though it would make it very entertaining to watch." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"You both have training today?" Kakashi asked.

"We do. It starts shortly and will go until roughly five. You're staying in today right?" Kisame asked Sasuke.

"I am. I'm going to cook some things today and do some reading later."

"Take it easy today. We did a lot yesterday." Kisame said.

"I will. Tomorrow the wood comes."

"It does and tomorrow you will be taking it easy. You can't be building and lifting anything." Itachi said.

"I promise I won't. I'll leave it to you big strong men." Sasuke said in a teasing tone.

"Brat." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"You're just annoyed because you get to be the one to help build." Itachi teased.

"I don't mind building, as long as I don't have to decorate."

"You don't." Sasuke said.

They finished up breakfast and Itachi gave Sasuke's belly a kiss before him and Kisame headed off to start training. Sasuke got up off the stool with a groan.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"You mean besides the fact that I look like I swallowed a watermelon whole? I'm fine I just get stiff from sitting or laying down too long now."

"Sitting on a stool probably doesn't help any." Kakashi got up and went over to Sasuke, placing his hand on Sasuke's left cheek as he continued. "And you are not fat, you are pregnant. Big is good. Big means everyone is healthy."

"I know. Still sucks."

"I imagine it does. But it's only temporary. Once they are born I would be shocked if it took you six months to get back down to normal." Kakashi said as he put his hand back down.

"I have to train my ass off once this is over. I'm already behind. I can't afford to lose anymore time."

"We'll make up for lost time. Between myself and your brother, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. I promise we will get you ready for whatever might come." Kakashi was more determined than ever to ensure Sasuke was ready. He heard all about what was going on around here last night from Itachi after Sasuke went to bed. Sasuke was nowhere near ready to take on any of these threats, even after the twins were born.

"You don't need to worry about training right now Little One." Pain said coming out of the shadows.

Sasuke turned to look at him, it was Yahiko once again.

"I'm not worried really, but having these twins doesn't change the fact that I'm a ninja. I won't stay back while others fight."

"I don't expect you too. You will be ready for the fights you face in the future. However, I refuse to put you in a fight that you stand no chance of winning. Too much is riding on your life Little One."

"I know. I'm not looking to die, not for a very long time. Have you eaten today?"

"I have. Hatake, the Hokage has agreed to meet with you. He'll be here tonight."

Kakashi just gave a nod. He knew that was not going to be a conversation that was going to go over well. It was one that needed to be had and Kakashi refused to be forced back. Sasuke needed him here. Without his chakra Sasuke and the twins would die. Kakashi wasn't ready to be a father, he still needed more time to even fully grasp what his life would be like now, but he wasn't going to put any of them at risk. This wasn't the life that Kakashi had ever planned for himself, but a life where he walked away from Sasuke and his twins also wasn't the life that Kakashi wanted. He refused to be that man.

"Don't work too hard Little One." Pain said before he disappeared into the shadows again.

"Does he always hang around?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke went over to the fridge.

"Twenty-four seven. He can do it even when he's sleeping."

"He just stays in the area?"

"Not too far."

"I don't even sense him, how can you?"

"I can't sense him." Sasuke said as he took stuff out of the fridge and placed it on the counter once he worked out what he wanted to make.

"Then how do you know he's there?"

"I can't explain it, I just know it."

"It's in your gut." Kakashi said with understanding in his voice.

"That's the thing, it's not. It would make a lot more sense if it was. There's something about Pain, I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked with concern growing in him.

"It's hard to explain. On some deep level I know when he's around. One look in his eyes and I knew he was safe, that he wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to me. I can't explain why. I just knew."

"Sometimes some things in life are unexplainable. You feeling safe is the most important thing."

Kakashi had to admit though, he was worried that Sasuke was placing too much trust into Pain. After everything he had been through with the Lion and the added hormones it was possible that Sasuke's mind was turning what he felt for the Lion towards Pain now. It was something he would need to keep an eye on. He refused to let anyone take advantage of Sasuke like that again.

"What are we cooking?" Kakashi asked looking to change the subject.

"You don't have to help you know. You are doing plenty by just being here."

"I told you I'm here for you. This doesn't change that. Sasuke, since you were placed in the ANBU I have been feeling useless to you. I haven't been able to help you. Not when it truly mattered. I can't change what is happening to you right now. I have an uncontrollable need to help you, it's irrational but it's there. The only way I can help you with this is to make sure you have what you need. I can help by building you and the twins a place to live. I can help by making sure you eat. Helping you cook is something within my power that I can do for you. We are still in this together Sasuke. Ok?"

Sasuke gave a shaky nod and Kakashi could tell this was a lot for Sasuke to be taking in as well. Kakashi once again moved on to an easier topic.

"What shall we cook?" Kakashi said playfully.

Sasuke gave a small smirk as he spoke. "I want to get some snack and meals made for the week. It seems like all Itachi and Kisame do anymore is cook for me. They are going to be busy trying to get the framing done, I don't want them to worry about me."

"I think they are always going to worry about you, but I can understand where you are coming from. It's hard not to want to treat you like glass ready to break."

"I can't promise not to break, but I'm not being chained to my bed either. I can still move around and do things for myself. At least until Konan tells me I'm putting the twins in danger."

"I get that. I will try my best not to make you feel like an invalid. Now with that being said, what can I do to help?"

"You can help cut up the vegetables. I'm going to make dinner later. I was thinking of making salmon with garlic potatoes and greens."

"Sounds good."

They both started on working on cutting up what needed to be done.

"Was Tenzo ok? He didn't get into too much trouble or hurt?"

"No he was fine. He blackmailed the Hokage and the Council so they can't touch him. I don't think I've ever been prouder of him."

"You're proud he blackmailed them?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked.

"Of course. It was badass." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle to that. He let out a groan and placed his left hand by his ribs.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked with worry.

"Ya, the one likes to kick me in the ribs."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. More annoying and uncomfortable than anything."

"Just wait, pretty soon they will both be kicking you in the ribs." Kakashi lightly teased.

"I know. I have an ultrasound tonight after dinner. I know you have to meet with the Third later, but if you wanted to be there you can. If you wanted to see them." Sasuke said feeling slightly awkward.

"I'd really like that Sasuke." Kakashi said warmly.

Sasuke offered a small smile before he went back to cutting up his fruit. Kakashi knew that this was still awkward for Sasuke, not that he could blame him. Kakashi was going to try and do whatever he could to make this situation easier on the both of them. They were going to have to raise these twins together and Kakashi didn't want to spend all that time being unable to talk to each other or work together. Sasuke enjoyed cooking, so Kakashi would cook with him and hopefully they would be able to grow their bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was not long after dinner when Sasuke was back in the infirmary getting yet another check up and ultrasound. This time around though it wasn't just him and Itachi, but Kakashi as well. This was going to be the first time that Kakashi was going to get to see the twins. He hadn't even seen an ultrasound picture yet. Sasuke would have given him one if he had asked, but he never asked. Kakashi felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what he was expecting. He knew what was going to happen, what he was going to see, but he had no idea what he was going to feel about any of this. Kakashi didn't know what he feared more, feeling something by the image or not feeling anything. All of that fear washed away the second he not only saw the tiny bodies on the screen, but heard their heartbeats. It was like some spell had been placed on him. He couldn't look away. He couldn't think. All he could do was see, see the tiny little bodies. See his sons. It was mesmerizing. It was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. More beautiful than any woman he had ever taken to bed.

"Wow." Kakashi said softly.

"I know." Itachi whispered back.

"They are right on track. Everything is looking good Sasuke." Konan said as she took the measurements.

"There's nothing wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Heartbeats are strong and they are growing how they should be for twins. The one is a little bit taller than the other, but like I said in the beginning, that is to be expected of twins. One is always bigger, one tends to grow a little bit faster than the other. He might slow down closer to the end, but once they are born the other should catch up."

"Those are babies. There are actual babies growing inside of you." Kakashi said as the shock was settling in.

"That's how pregnancy works." Konan said with a slight attitude.

"I know, but hearing it and actually seeing it with my own eyes is something completely different."

"It's amazing." Itachi agreed.

"Remember that when I am the size of a baby elephant." Sasuke commented.

"It will still be amazing Ototo."

"They are healthy and your chakra levels are perfect. With you taking your medication and no longer getting Itachi's' tainted chakra, the Uchiha Disease is stabilizing with you. Everything is going the right way for now." Konan said as she put the ultrasound machine away and printed off the picture.

"Can I get one?" Kakashi asked.

Konan gave him a look and Kakashi could tell she wasn't sure about him. She looked over to Sasuke and he gave a small nod. Only then did she print off another picture and handed it to Kakashi.

"I'll go and inform Nagato. The Third Hokage should be arriving soon as well." Konan said before she headed out of the room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Itachi asked Kakashi.

"Apparently I'll be going with the Six Paths. I don't think we need any more people to make him feel threatened. Besides, it's safer for you to be in here. We don't know what could happen and I would hate for you to get injured or be forced to use your chakra. I'll be fine."

"Pain will keep you safe. He knows you are too valuable to die." Sasuke said confidently.

"For now at least. It might take awhile so don't wait up."

Kakashi made his way towards the door as Itachi spoke. "Be careful."

"I will, I will." Kakashi said with a wave as he headed out of the door.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Sasuke asked, worry clear in his voice.

"He'll be fine. Like you said, he's too valuable to be killed."

"I know, but there is more than one way to kill a man."

"He'll be ok Ototo. I've seen him go through hard times, painful horrible times, he always comes out stronger. You'll see."

"Ya." Sasuke said softly and it was clear to Itachi that he wasn't sure about this yet.

"Come on, let's get you in your room. You are looking tired."

"I am tired. It was a good day though. I think I'll curl up in bed with a book until I fall asleep."

"I'll get the fire going for you. You'll see him in the morning. We have an apartment to start building."

"Which should provide me with lots of entertainment."

"You are probably right about that." Itachi said with a chuckle and they headed out.

Itachi was worried about Kakashi himself, but he had Sasuke to focus on first. Once Sasuke was situated in his bed he would then turn his focus to Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi made his way out of Amegakure with the Six Paths of Pain right beside him. He had no idea how well this was going to go over, but he could sense that Pain was weary that Kakashi would try and take off. Kakashi didn't take offense to that, it was logical thinking coming from someone that didn't even know him. For all Pain knew, Kakashi could have been buying his time until he was able to escape. This would give him the perfect opportunity for that. Kakashi wasn't going anywhere though. He wasn't going to turn his back on Sasuke or on the twins. Especially after hearing their little heartbeats and seeing them on that screen tonight. Kakashi already knew he was going to be at war with himself tonight to not stay up all night staring at that photo. He wasn't going anywhere.

When they arrived at the meeting place, just outside of the village, they were able to see not only the Third and a few squads of ANBU, but Tenzo was there as well. Kakashi allowed himself a minute to take in his friend. He was pissed, but also ready for anything, ready to die to protect him. That thought warmed Kakashi's heart. He was hoping he would be able to speak with Tenzo after this without any listening ears. They stopped once they were close enough to be heard without having to yell.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" The Third asked.

"I'm fine Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said with a slight wave.

"You dare come into my village and kidnap one of my best ninjas and think you can get away with it?" The Third said with pure anger towards Pain, Yahiko.

"I didn't capture anyone. I spoke with Hatake, he agreed to come willingly and he has agreed to stay willingly. That is the only reason we are even having this discussion."

"Kakashi, why would you agree to any of this?" The Third asked.

"Circumstances that are out of my control. I'm more needed here than I am back in Konoha. I won't lie to you though, even when those circumstances are no longer there, I won't be returning ever to Konoha. Not after what I've learnt that you and the Council have done. I've spoken to Itachi, I know what you made him do. Between that and what you stood by and allowed to happen to Sasuke, Konoha has lost me forever. That doesn't mean I'm an enemy or a traitor, it means you no longer hold my respect and you'll never get it back."

"But Pain has your respect? You are upset, you have every right to be, but staying here is not the answer. Konoha needs you Kakashi. Your friends need you." The Third tried to reason.

"If my friends knew half of what I know, they would join me in walking away. That's why it is such a deadly secret is it not? You wouldn't have a village to protect if they knew. You won't change my mind. I'm doing this for greater reasons, reasons I can't speak of. Even if I could, it wouldn't be with you. I'm resigning from Konoha. After everything I have done for the village since I was barely old enough to write my own name, you owe me my release."

"If you do not grant it, I will kill you and then I will take over Konoha. You know I have the power to do so. This is the last time I will spare your life." Yahiko said.

"You will not threaten the Hokage." Tenzo said as he quickly threw a kunai so fast everyone almost missed it.

"Tenzo no!" Kakashi said as it was released from Tenzo's hand.

Yahiko simply held up his hand and stopped the kunai in mid air. He repelled it back towards Tenzo, making it land just inches away from his feet.

"You protected and saved the Little One. That is the only reason you are still breathing. Beware though, my patience is thin."

"Hokage-Sama, I am fine here. This is where I wish to be on my own accord. Release me, it is in the best interest of the village. Do not make matters worse than they already are." Kakashi said trying to reason once again.

He was worried that if the Third died here, that would start a war. A war that Sasuke could be caught in the middle of. He wasn't going to put an even greater risk to Sasuke and the the twin's life if he could help it. They could all see the Third was thinking. Trying to come up with some way to end this with him getting what he wanted. The problem was, he couldn't find a way. Pain was too strong for them to take on and they would be hindered by the fact that Kakashi wanted to stay. In the end he had no choice, but to give in. He was overpowered here and with his death, Konoha would die with him, for that he was certain of. Letting out a sigh he spoke.

"Fine. I release you from Konoha without any penalties. You will no longer be a ninja within Konoha. I'll have you down as retired. I will need your forehead protected back now."

Kakashi removed it, keeping his Sharingan eye closed he tossed it to the Third, who caught it easily enough.

"You are making a mistake Kakashi."

"My mistake was trusting you. Tenzo, I need a word please."

"Of course."

Kakashi turned to Yahiko and whispered. "I need to speak with him alone. It is to make sure he understands that I wish to be here and I need someone to send me my things."

"Fine, but we'll be here waiting."

Kakashi easily agreed. He knew that Pain didn't trust him, not that Kakashi could blame him. It wasn't like they were old pals. Kakashi headed over towards the village more and Tenzo joined him. They both kept their backs facing the sides so they could see the others easily enough.

"Are you sure about this?" Tenzo immediately asked.

"I am. There is something else going on, something I can't tell you about. I can never come back to Konoha, not after this. This is completely my choice to stay Tenzo, I need you to understand that. This is what I want."

"If it is then I will support you and trust your judgement. But know I will always be there for you should you need someone."

"Thank-you, I appreciate that. I do have two favors to ask you though."

"Anything."

"Can you send me my things? I didn't really get the chance to pack up."

"Of course. I'll handle it."

"The other is something you will need to keep quiet. It's part of the reason I am staying here to help."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"We might be at war in three years. Someone claiming to be Uchiha Madara wants to collect all of the tailed beasts and put them back together to create the ten tailed beast. He wants to destroy the world to ensure that all of the evil is removed from it. A handful of the Akatsuki are working on stopping that from happening."

"Why would they? They are supposed to be the villains." Tenzo said clearly confused by this.

"They were, but Sasuke has been able to get under their skin. You heard what the leader called him, Little One. For some reason the leader is now choosing to protect Sasuke and go against this person who says he is Uchiha Madara. They are keeping quiet about it and playing along, but it is all for show."

"But why would someone like Pain want to protect Sasuke? That makes no sense."

"I don't know why. I'll be asking Itachi about it tonight. But for some reason Pain is willing to throw it all away just to protect Sasuke. Madara wants Sasuke dead, said it would make Itachi stronger, that Itachi is the chosen one. We have no idea what that means and so far we haven't been able to find any information on it. But because of whatever Pain feels for Sasuke, he has switched sides. Pain's partner, Konan is on our side along with Itachi and his partner Kisame. Itachi believes Sasori will be on our side as well with his loyalty towards Pain and the organization. I need you to start getting the other Jounins ready for it. We have three years, so we have the time to build up strength ourselves. Speak with Asuma, Gai, Hiashi and Shikaku, inform them of what we know, all of it if you have to. They will keep quiet about it and be better able to prepare for what is to come."

"I will. Jiraiya is already there training Naruto, should I include him?"

"Do it. Orochimaru is supposed to be dead, but no body has been discovered yet. There is a good chance he is still alive. The one that goes by Tobi, is apparently Madara, he was supposed to kill Orochimaru. If he left him alive there must be a reason for it. We need to find Orochimaru and eliminate him."

"I'll get working on it and get the others informed. Can we write?"

"You can. Sasuke and Naruto write back and forth every week. Naruto needs protection. He's the last tailed beast they need to collect. If they come for him, you need to be prepared to stop them."

"We will be. I promise. We have three years, we can get ready and be stronger for it. I'll get started on it right away once we return. Are you sure you are safe here?

"I am. They won't harm me."

"You ever need out, doesn't hesitate to ask."

"I won't. Be safe."

"You too Senpai." Tenzo said with a warm smile.

They both headed back and Tenzo went back over to his side. With a final look the Third and the Konoha ninja took off for the trees.

"Any problems?" Yahiko asked.

"None. I asked that he keep me informed of what is happening within Konoha. He's also going to be sending me my things. He won't be a problem."

"For his sake he better not. Come." Yahiko said as he turned and headed back towards their own village.

Kakashi let out a sigh and headed after him. Tonight had at least gone over well and no one died in the process. Kakashi was taking that as a win. Now he needed to speak with Itachi about the way Pain and Sasuke are with each other before he would try and get some rest himself. Kakashi knocked on Itachi's bedroom door once he returned to the tower. He was hoping that Itachi would be alone, he didn't want to have this conversation with Kisame as well. Itachi opened the door and Kakashi was pleased to see that he was alone.

"I see you made it. Any casualties?"

"No surprisingly. I was hoping to speak with you about something in private."

"Come in." Itachi stepped aside to allow Kakashi to enter before he closed the door. "What is it?"

"I'm concerned about the closeness between Sasuke and Pain."

"What is there to be concerned about?" That put Itachi on edge, but not too much. From what he had seen there wasn't anything concerning between the two of them.

"You must have noticed the way they are with each other. They sit beside each other at the table, Pain is around Sasuke twenty-four-seven, Sasuke doesn't even hesitate with Pain he trusts him completely despite only knowing him very shortly. Pain referring to Sasuke as Little One. It could be all innocent, but in my experience when it is involving someone as dangerous and cold as Pain it never is. I'm worried that after everything Sasuke has been through and with the pregnancy his mind has replaced his feelings for the Lion with Pain."

"If that is what you are worried about then let me assure you, you have nothing to be worried about. I was skeptical at first just like you, but there is nothing but platonic feelings between them." Itachi said a lot calmer now that he knew what Kakashi was so worried about.

"Itachi."

"No listen, Sasuke and Pain from the moment they met each other they felt something. Sasuke instantly knew he was safe and protected. Pain instantly felt like he had to protect Sasuke. He went against his rules, he even went against his goal and dream because of Sasuke. They both feel this unexplainable connection with each other. It's almost as if they knew each other in another life, like reconnecting. Sasuke brings out the best in Pain and Pain gives Sasuke not even something that I could, complete safety. Sasuke has the chance to finally just be himself and grow feeling safe and protected. They can't explain why they feel this way towards each other and they shouldn't have to. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Even if everything you said is true, and maybe it is. Maybe they did know each other in a past life. Even then, aren't you worried and concerned for what that could turn into? After everything Sasuke has just gone through, you aren't the least bit concerned?"

"No I'm not. I don't see any romantic feelings between the two of them. And if they develop later on I still wouldn't be worried. Pain would never do anything to Sasuke until he was old enough and ready for it. But like I said, they don't have romantic feelings for each other. It's more family based than anything. Who knows, maybe they were brothers in a past life. Or it could be an old connection to when our Clans were first started. The original clan leaders were brothers that started their own clans. That old connection could be coming through to them. Regardless, I know Sasuke is one hundred percent safe with Pain on all levels. You have nothing to be worried about Kakashi, I swear it."

"I hope you are right, because that is the last thing Sasuke needs to be dealing with right now. I'm still keeping my eyes on them."

"That's your choice and right."

"Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime."

"Get some sleep, you look half dead on your feet. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Kakashi said trying to lighten the mood.

"We do, but it will be good work. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Kakashi said as he headed towards the door.

He made his way back to his own room and let out a sigh once his own door was closed. It wasn't time to sleep yet, he still had a couple of hours before he would need to turn in. He went over to his bed and sat down. He pulled out the picture from the ultrasound and just sat there looking at it, studying it. He still couldn't believe that these were his sons. These tiny little babies were his sons. It was surreal and before he was even ready for it they would be born and he would be taking care of them. He had no idea how good of a father he would be, but he was going to try his best to not let them down. To not let Sasuke down. All he could do was hope that he wouldn't be a failure at fatherhood. One thing was for certain they would never experience the pain that Sasuke had to. He would always protect them with everything he had until he dying breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Quick note: There is a poll now up on my profile. You can vote for who you wish for Sasuke to end up with in a few books from now. You can vote until this book is complete. Sasuke won't end up with anyone until two books from now though, so you will have to wait until then to see who he ends up with.**_

 _ **Another quick note: I have literally binged watched Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online 2, they are awesome! If you need something to get you through I would recommend watching them. The third season starts in October. They are on Netflix enjoy!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Ok I took some liberties with how long the Chounin Exams take, I can't really have it take a month in between the third and final round.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 13

 **Week Twenty-Three**

 _Two younger boys were playing in the grass and trees. Their father could hear them laughing as they messed around play fighting._

" _Be careful Little Ones." Their father called._

" _Yes Father." The eldest replied._

" _I'm going to win this time Niisan."_

" _In your dreams Asura."_

 _Their father chuckled at his boys rolling around on the ground. They were just having fun and messing around. He wasn't too worried about one of them being hurt. The boys often played around in the forest together. It wasn't often that he would be able to go and watch them. Typically Indra took his little brother out to train and often they spent more time playing around instead. The two boys were what he cared about most in this world. He would love them from now until the end of time._

Pain's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep in his walker looking out at the village. Based on the location of the moon he could tell that it was just after two in the morning. Pain had no idea what that dream was about. It was weird and left him feeling confused, but also familiar. He couldn't explain it. He had never had a dream like this before, it felt so real to him. Almost as if it was some sort of memory. It made no sense and Pain knew this was going to bother him for the rest of the night. If he was honest with himself, a lot had been different in the past few months. He didn't truly know how he felt about any of it. What was unnerving was how right it all felt. It felt right having Sasuke here. It felt right to have the twins living here. It all felt so right and that shook Pain down to his core.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after three in the morning when Kakashi quietly walked into Sasuke's bedroom. Ever since he had decided to stay here he would come in the middle of the night to check in on Sasuke. He had always been sleeping and never even knew that someone had walked in. It was more of a comfort to Kakashi to be able to see that Sasuke was ok and his chakra was in good standing. This time though when he walked into the room, the bed was empty. He could hear crying coming from the bathroom. He turned his head and saw that the door was open, the light wasn't on, but Kakashi was able to see from the small light by the bed being on, a habit Sasuke seemed to have gotten into. Sasuke was sitting on the side of the tub in his sleep clothes. He was crying and Kakashi could just barely see the kunai in his right hand. That was when the faint smell of blood hit Kakashi. In that moment Kakashi knew what had happened, Sasuke had cut. According to Itachi Sasuke hadn't done this in months, something must have happened for Sasuke to do it now.

Kakashi made his way into the bathroom and quietly spoke once he got there.

"It's ok Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at him and there was nothing but pure, raw pain in his eyes. "Is it ever really going to be ok? It's so hard Kakashi. I'm trying, but it's so hard sometimes. Itachi is going to be so pissed with me for this."

Kakashi spoke as he went and sat down beside Sasuke and placed a comforting hand along his back. "No he's not. He is never going to be mad at you over something as serious as this. He wants you healthy again, but he knows that won't happen overnight. He knows it takes time. I know it hurts. I know it's the hardest thing in this world for someone to try and get over. And I don't just mean the cutting. What you went through Sasuke is horrible. What you are still going through is horrible. There are going to be days where you can handle everything and more. And then there will be days where the weight makes it hard to breathe. On those days is when you need to reach out to one of us so we can help you carry the weight. So it doesn't destroy you."

"Everyone is already so worried about me. Constantly worried and looking out for me. I hate being a burden, I don't want to add to it."

"You can never be a burden Sasuke to any of us. We do what we do, because we care about you. We don't see you as a burden at all. We want to know when something is hurting you so we can help you through it and make it stop hurting. Talk to me Sasuke, what happened tonight?"

"Just a nightmare."

"A nightmare or a memory?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Memory." Sasuke said with a great deal of pain in his voice.

"Do you want to tell me about it?

"No. I just want to forget."

"I can understand that Sasuke, but the only way to forget is to talk about it. That's the only way you'll heal from it and be able to move on. I'm not saying you have to talk to me, but you need to talk to someone about it. If you don't it will keep hurting you and eventually it will destroy you."

"I'm not ready yet."

"And that's ok. Just know that when you are, I'll be there for you if you wish. For now, let's get your wrist cleaned up and get you back into bed. You were tired all day today, your body needs sleep."

Sasuke just gave a nod and softly said, "Ok."

Kakashi got up and grabbed the first aid supplies that were kept under the sink. He made quick work of getting Sasuke's wrist cleaned up and wrapped. He had been hoping that this wouldn't have happened again, but it was only natural that Sasuke would still be having a hard time with everything that happened to him. Just because he had gone months without cutting didn't mean that it wouldn't still happen when a painful memory was brought forward. The only way to truly stop it was to deal with each memory that came up and for Sasuke to learn new coping methods to help him during the harder periods. With Sasuke's wrist cleaned up Kakashi helped to get Sasuke back into bed.

"What were you doing here?" Sasuke asked, as he went and laid down on his left side.

"I come in the night to check in on you. Normally you are sleeping."

"You check in on me every night?" The surprise in Sasuke's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"I do. I want to make sure that you and the twins are ok. I know I haven't really come across as excited about this situation, but I do care about you and they are my sons as well. I don't think I'll be a very good father, but I will always be there for you three and protect you three. There isn't much I can do to help you while you are pregnant, but I can make sure you are safe and make it to term. So I check in on you every night to make sure you are ok."

"That's why you'll be a good father."

"I guess we'll see. Are you ok for chakra?"

"I'm fine."

"I can stay if you want."

"It's ok. I'm gonna try and sleep."

"Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to come and get me. I mean it."

"Ok."

Kakashi headed out of the room and back to his. He had no idea how well Sasuke would sleep for the rest of the night, but he knew that he would be able to sleep tomorrow as much as he wanted. They were going to be getting the wood delivered tomorrow and they would be able to start building the apartment. Sasuke wouldn't be able to help them with it so he could just rest if he was tired. Kakashi was hoping Sasuke would get back to sleep and be in better spirits tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan walked into the Throne room and saw Pain sitting in his walker looking out at the village. She could sense that something was bothering him almost right away. More and more recently Pain had been having these troubling or conflicting thoughts. His plan had been so simple and clear to him. Then Sasuke showed up and Pain almost instantly started to question everything. Konan wasn't worried about it. She thought Sasuke was good for him. Pain needed to question his idea of peace. He needed someone that could challenge him mentally and bring out his humanity. It had been a long time since she had seen his humanity and she was very glad to see if coming through again.

"What's troubling you?" Konan asked gently.

"A dream."

"That's not like you. Nightmare?"

"No, a normal dream."

"What about it has you troubled?"

"It felt real. It felt like a memory, as if I've lived it before."

"Dreams can be like that sometimes. It's nothing to worry over. What was it?"

"A father watching his two sons play fighting. The one was called Asura, I don't know about the other."

"I'm not understanding why this dream has you troubled."

"Because it was through the eyes of the father. Through my eyes. He called them Little Ones. I could feel what he felt. I could feel his love for them. It felt real Konan."

"That can happen. I don't think you should read too much into it." Konan knew how easy it was for Pain to obsess over little things. She didn't think there was any cause for concern over a dream.

"Hm."

Konan knew that Pain would still be thinking about this dream for a long time, regardless of what she said. She decided to change topics.

"Any word from Zetsu or Tobi?"

"No. I have also not discovered Orochimaru's body."

"He's still alive."

"And in hiding. Tobi wants something from him, my guess would be Sasuke and the twins."

"He wants them gone so Itachi can turn to darkness. If no one will kill him, the next best option he has is for Orochimaru to get him. Still makes no sense though. Tobi knows you never leave here. He knows you are watching. What is Orochimaru going to do?"

"No one can get into the village, not even that snake. The second he steps foot inside I would know about it. And not even a Sanin is strong enough to take me down. This plan seems desperate."

"Which is not like Madara. In order to kill Sasuke the attack has to come from inside, Tobi would know that. There must be another reason for him to keep Orochimaru alive. Maybe to help him not age? Sasuke said Tobi felt younger than what Madara would be."

"Possible. We need to find Orochimaru and ask him before Tobi has the chance to utilize whatever his plan is."

"Just so I'm clear, our original plan to create the ten tails, is that no longer the plan?"

"It stopped being the plan when the Little One walked through our door. For now we play along until Tobi's true identity and plan comes to light."

"We will figure it out. We always do. Sasuke is also very smart, I'm sure he will figure it out one day. We have the time, like you said. We play along and work on making our own plan. We will see peace Nagato."

"I know we will. The Little One is key to that peace. We protect him and the twins with everything we have. When the time comes, he will be ready." Pain said determined more than ever.

Konan wasn't sure what had Pain so confident that Sasuke would be the one to force peace onto the world. She didn't see him in that light. She saw a young man that could be one hell of a ninja with the right training. She didn't see how Sasuke could help bring peace outside of fighting on the right side. Pain always saw people differently though. If he saw something that special inside of Sasuke, Konan had no doubt about it. She was going to make sure the three of them survived this pregnancy and everything that came after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked into the kitchen just after six that morning to see Itachi and Kisame already there. Itachi was cooking some breakfast while Kisame got them coffee. Sasuke wasn't here yet and Kakashi was doubting he would be up this early after last night.

"Morning." Kakashi said.

"Morning. Did you hear Sasuke moving?" Itachi asked.

"No, he's probably sleeping. He was up in the middle of the night."

"Was he ok?" Itachi asked, giving Kakashi his full attention.

"He should talk to you about it."

"You should tell me now." Itachi demanded.

Kakashi let out a sigh. He didn't want to anger Itachi. At the same time though, it should come from Sasuke what happened.

"You need to let him tell you, but he had a bad nightmare last night, around three. I check on him every night around the same time just in case he needs anything or if something is wrong. Last night was the first time he was awake. I found him crying in the bathroom. He had cut last night."

"What?" Kisame asked upset.

"He should have come to me. He knows that." Itachi said frustrated that Sasuke had taken this step back. He had gone months without cutting, he thought Sasuke was past this.

"It's not that simple Itachi, you know that. It's easy to say for him to go and talk to you when the craving is starting. It's completely different for his mind to register talking to you when all he can feel are their hands on him. When he can hear the horrible things that was said to him. And that's before you add in the hormones that are flooding his system. He's going to have slips like this and how you react to them will dictate how he handles them. The last thing any of us want is Sasuke cutting and hiding it."

Kisame came up behind Itachi and placed his hand on his hip. "He's right Babe. We knew it wasn't going to be perfect. It might never be. Just because the nightmares slowed down, doesn't mean it doesn't still affect him. We gotta handle this right. He's got to know he's not in trouble for it. We can't take our frustrations out on him for what they did to him."

Itachi let out a slow deep breath to calm himself down. He knew what they were saying was right. Sasuke wasn't to blame for any of this and it would only make sense that he would have slips. Itachi had been hoping it wouldn't happen, but they were clearly a long way away from that happening.

"I know, I know. Did he say anything last night about it?"

"No. I tried to get him to talk about it, but he wasn't having it. He said he wasn't ready yet. The problem is, I don't think there is a ready for it. I think he's going to have to talk about it as they come up ready or not. Talking about the memories is the only way he will be able to move on from it all. To heal from it. He did seem to be regretful for doing it. He was scared about how you would react though. He thinks you are going to be mad at him for it. I told him you wouldn't be. I think he regretted it the second after he did it, and that's good. That regret will make him hesitate next time and that slight hesitation could be enough for him to go to someone first."

"That is a positive sign. I'll go and speak with him and see if he's hungry." Itachi said, as he stepped away from Kisame and headed out of the kitchen.

"He's stressed." Kakashi said to Kisame regarding Itachi.

"He's feeling useless. He can't help Sasuke carry the twins. He can't find the Hunters and make them pay for what they did to him. He can't even give him chakra anymore. The only thing he can do is make sure the apartment is finished so the twins have a home when they're born. He's stressed to get it done. The twins aren't supposed to be here for thirteen more weeks, but they could come anytime. And that is making him more stressed. The twins won't survive yet, not for another five weeks, and the closer that comes the more stressed he is. Because he's terrified that Sasuke will lose them and he will not only lose his nephews, but his brother."

"I can understand that. They have always been close and the one thing Itachi has always done is protect him. None of this was something he could protect him from. I get feeling useless. I didn't even get him pregnant and yet I feel completely useless to help him. Cooking for him doesn't seem enough. Nothing seems like enough. From what I remember the only time Itachi has ever been stressed is over Sasuke. He makes him human. All of this stress can't be good for Itachi's health though."

"It's not. He's not sleeping much at night from it. His mind is always going over

what needs to be done. Plus everything else that is happening around here. It's a lot for him to take."

"Then we help the both of them. We get that apartment done. Take some of the stress away from Itachi. I can make clones and we work our asses off to get it done."

"That's my plan. Sasori will be back by the end of the week. He can help once he gets here. Work late and get it done early. Framing takes the longest, then it's plumbing and electrical. After that it's just drywall, cabinets and paint."

"How long will it take to frame?"

"The main walls are already done. We just have to do the walls to divide the rooms up and the stairs. A month. If we can get that cut down to three weeks, then plumbing and electrical will be a week. That leaves us with two months to get it finished. The sooner we get it framed the faster we can get it built."

"Is the lumber here?"

"Just got it delivered. It's what we were up for. We can head up. I'll put the food on plates for Sasuke and Itachi and bring it to the room for em. Might as well get started."

"No sense in standing around here waiting. I'll meet you up there."

They both headed out to get started on the day. Kakashi was going to make sure the apartment was done early so Sasuke and the twins would have a home to go to. He also knew from the baby book that women tend to want to nest. Sasuke would soon want to be able to set a room up for the twins and have it ready to go for when they got here. It would be nice to get it done for him to be able to do that. Kakashi was going to make some clones to help out. He would also be working late into the night. He was used to being tired, a few late nights wasn't going to hurt him any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room quietly. If he was sleeping, he didn't want to startle him awake. He closed the door and saw that Sasuke was curled up on his left side sleeping soundly. Itachi thought about walking back out and letting him sleep, but this was something they needed to talk about. It was best to do it now and then let Sasuke sleep some more while he was working on the apartment. Itachi went and sat down on the bed and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Ototo."

Sasuke took a breath in before he opened his eyes. Sasuke didn't know what time it was, but he was exhausted. After the nightmare he wasn't able to fall back asleep until five.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Just after six in the morning. I'm sorry to wake you up, but we need to talk. When did you get back to sleep?"

"An hour ago. I'm tired Niisan."

"I know, I'm sorry. This can't wait though. Kakashi told me about last night."

"Niisan." Sasuke started, but Itachi cut him off.

"I'm not mad Ototo. I'm worried, but I'm not mad at you. None of this is your fault."

"I did the cuts. That's on me. I didn't even think about it."

"I know. We've been so busy focusing on the fact that you have been controlling the urges during the day. We forgot that we need to focus on the night time too. When the nightmares come and the irrational part of your mind takes over. It's not an easy habit to break. People take years trying to get out of the addiction. Most have to seek professional help to overcome it. I know we haven't talked about it, but have you thought about talking to someone about what happened to you?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I know, but Ototo, I don't think there is a ready for something like this. You know you can tell me anything and I'll never judge you or be disgusted by you, but maybe you'd feel better talking to a stranger. Someone you won't see every day. Someone that could give you the right advice on how to move forward and leave this all in your past. And I know with you being pregnant you can't seek outside help, I understand that. However, I think you should consider speaking with someone after the twins are born. All I want is for you to be healthy and happy. And the twins need you at your best, that includes mental health."

"Uchihas don't worry about that."

"I know they don't. But I don't want to be like the old Uchiha. I don't want the twins to grow up like that and I know you don't either. I don't want you to grow up like that. It's not something you need to decide now. Take some time and think about it, but you might need to speak to someone about what happened to you and the cutting. I just want you to think about it for now."

"Ok."

There was a knock at the door before it opened. Kisame walked in with two plates.

"Hey, I thought you both might be hungry. Kakashi and me will be up in the apartment getting it started."

Kisame went and placed the plates down on the side table as Itachi spoke.

"Thank-you. I'll meet you up there shortly."

"Take your time. Eat what you want Pup and don't worry about the rest."

"Thanks Kisame."

Kisame gave Sasuke a warm smile and headed out of the room.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked.

"Not really."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sad. I know I should be happy about the twins and being here with you. I know I shouldn't be sad, but I can't seem to convince myself to be happy today."

Itachi could hear the sadness in Sasuke's voice. It wasn't a concern for him that Sasuke was sad, it made sense after the nightmare he had. What was concerning to Itachi was Sasuke thinking he should always be happy right now. He was allowed to be feeling every emotion, including sadness.

"You have every right to feel any emotion that you do. You don't always have to be happy Ototo. It's ok to be sad. It's ok to spend the day in bed and taking time for yourself. You don't have to be happy every day. Just because you are pregnant and excited for the twins, doesn't mean you will be happy this whole time. You are still going through a lot from what happened to you. You get to be sad Ototo. Spend the day relaxing, get some sleep and do some reading if you want. Or look through the catalogue again and see if there is anything you were interested in getting for the room. Take the day to feel sad. You might feel better tomorrow."

"Ok. Are you ok?"

"I'm good Ototo, you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to eat and do some work. I'll come by in a couple of hours to check in on you. If you're sleeping I won't wake you. Take the day for yourself."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Itachi leaned forward and placed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead before he got up.

"Not interested?" Itachi said indicating the plate of food.

"Not right now. I'm too tired."

"That's ok. You can eat when you are ready. Just sleep Ototo."

"I love you."

Itachi gave Sasuke a warm smile as he poked his forehead. Itachi grabbed the plates and headed out of the room. He headed for the kitchen so he could eat himself before he would head up to the apartment. He wasn't really hungry himself, but he knew he needed to eat something or he would be risking his body becoming rundown and getting sick. Once he was finished, he headed up to the apartment. He saw that Kakashi and Kisame were getting the plans organized and starting to tape the floor out for what rooms were going where.

"How was he?" Kakashi asked.

"He's sad today. I told him to rest and take the day for himself."

"He needs to talk to someone." Kakashi said.

"I know. I told him to start thinking about it for after the twins are born. He needs professional help."

"He needs someone he can talk to that he won't feel awkward around afterwards. He can talk to you or me, but it's not the same. He's not going to feel comfortable talking about the more personal side of things that happened to him. This isn't something that he will be able to move past on his own." Kakashi agreed.

"Was he willing to consider it?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not sure. He said he would think about it, but I don't know. We grew up in a harsh environment. The Clan was not one for mental health. It was considered a weakness and any weaknesses were abused out of you. He's having a hard time getting out of that mindframe and only time will fix that. He wants better for the twins, he doesn't want them growing up like we did. I think he'll fight to make the change himself. I know he'll want to be a hundred percent for the twins and that will include recovering from all of this. It's going to take him some time, but he'll get there."

"Is there someone in the village that he would be able to talk to?" Kakashi asked.

"There is. When he's ready I'll set something up. For now hopefully tomorrow he'll be in a better mind set." Itachi said.

"I'm sure he will be. He's also hormonal, that can't be helping." Kisame said.

"It's probably not. I'll go and check in on him in a couple of hours. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to sleep."

"He's bound to have bad days, he can't be happy and excited every day. He needs to be able to feel whatever he's feeling and know that it's ok. Giving him some time to himself right now is the best thing any of us can do." Kakashi said.

"I know. I'll check in throughout the day, make sure he's eating. What are we doing?" Itachi asked.

"Taping out where the walls are going to go and the stairs. We need to build down here before we can build the next floor." Kisame explained.

Itachi gave a nod and started to help them get everything laid out. He wanted to get this apartment started and hopefully they would be able to get it done before the twins arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after one in the afternoon when Sasuke woke up. He was still tired, but his need to pee overtook that. Sasuke headed into the bathroom slowly. His back was sore from sleeping so long. He was becoming to get uncomfortable sleeping on the mattress with the added weight. He had gained just over thirty pounds now and he was feeling it. After emptying out his bladder Sasuke went and looked in the mirror. He could see that his cheeks were a little puffy from the weight gain. He didn't even want to think about how long it would take before he lost the weight. He knew he wasn't supposed to be worried about it, but he was a ninja true at heart. It mattered to him that he was in fighting shape. Sasuke let out a sigh as he grabbed his tooth brush. He figured he would at least brush his teeth today if he was going to spend it in bed feeling sorry for himself. Sasuke noticed as he brushed his teeth that his gums seemed to be tender and bleeding. Sasuke rinsed his mouth out to try and get the bleeding to stop, but it didn't seem to help any. This had never happened to him before and he had to figure it had something to do with his pregnancy.

"Pain, are you there?" Sasuke called out. He wasn't really alarmed by it, but it was something Konan should know.

A second later the door opened and Deva walked in.

"Are you alright Little One?"

Sasuke just gave a shrug before he spoke. "My gums are sore and bleeding. Figured Konan should know."

"Let me see." Deva said, as he moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke showed Deva and after a moment he spoke.

"Konan is on her way. Though she did say it can be common in pregnancy. You're sad today. Anything you wish to talk about?"

"Not really. Itachi said it's ok for me to be sad." Sasuke said, as he made his way back over to his bed.

"It is ok. No one is happy every day. There is nothing wrong with spending the day to yourself."

"It feels wrong to be sad, like I'm saying I'm not happy to have them."

"That's not it at all Little One. You are very happy and excited for them, but like every parent out there, you also have emotions. You have every right to have days where you feel sad, that won't change once they are here. Being a good parent, doesn't mean you are happy all the time. It means showing your children that you have other emotions and that those emotions are ok. That's how they learn to show theirs. It's very important. Never deny yourself an emotion."

Konan walked into the room and headed straight for Sasuke.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke gave a shrug. "My gums are bleeding. Is that from the pregnancy?"

"Let me see."

Sasuke opened his mouth to show Konan, it only took a moment and Konan gave a nod as she spoke. "It's nothing. You have pregnancy gingivitis, it's common with pregnancy. The hormones in your body is increasing the blood flow to your gums and that makes them more sensitive and easier for bacteria to develop. You just need to be careful when brushing your teeth and do it more often to try and keep the bacteria down. It's nothing to worry about."

"Ok."

"How else are you feeling?"

"I'm sore."

"That is to be expected with how far along you are now. I'm afraid that is going to get worse, but there is a difference in being sore and in pain. So let me know if that changes."

"Ok."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Not yet. I will soon."

"You need to eat something. Sad or not, you have two little ones growing inside of you, they need food."

"I'll eat soon. How big are they?"

"Grapefruit size. It's ok to be sad, but remember to eat."

"I will soon."

"Let me know if you need anything."

Sasuke gave a nod. "Thanks."

Konan headed out and Sasuke could see some hesitation on Deva's face.

"I'll be ok. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll be close by."

"I know."

Deva headed out, closing the door behind him. Sasuke let out a small sigh and sat back in bed. He knew he needed to eat something and he would soon. Right now he just wanted a minute to try and get his head back on straight. He knew everyone said it was okay for him to be depressed, but he still couldn't help, but feel like he was betraying the twins in some way. Sasuke figured he would get up and go make something to eat something healthy and see if that would work to get his mind in a better place. Afterwards he figured he would go through the catalogue and see what ideas he could get for the twin's room. He was hoping that might lift his spirits a little bit. If nothing else, he would be productive today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room a few hours later to see Sasuke sitting up in bed with the catalogue and book in his lap. Itachi had a bowl in his hand with strawberries and a smaller bowl with some chocolate sauce in it. He was hoping a little bit of sugar would work to help Sasuke perk up a bit.

"It's good to see you awake Ototo. I brought you a snack in case you were hungry."

"They smell good."

"They are fresh and I even brought you some chocolate sauce to dip." Itachi placed the bowl down on the bedside table. He noticed there was a plate already so at least Sasuke ate something today.

"Thanks. How is it looking up there?"

"Not too bad. We've been getting everything laid out. Kisame is really good at it and Kakashi seems to be too. They are both very determined to get it done. How are you feeling?"

"Still sad, but getting better. My gums bleed now. Konan checked me over, apparently it's common in pregnancy."

"It's not serious though right?"

"Not at all. Annoying, but not dangerous."

"Good. Find anything good?" Itachi said with a nod to the catalogue.

"Always in this book. I thought I would try and draw out an idea for their room. I thought we could put their name on the wall above their bed. And maybe divide the color up a bit. I thought a nice smokey grey half way up then break it with a strip of white and then a soft blue the rest of the way."

"That sounds nice Ototo."

"There is some dressers in the catalogue, this one would really match the crib." Sasuke said, as he turned to the page he had marked. He turned it around to show Itachi what he was thinking.

"That looks nice and it looks like the same color as the cribs. What else are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking a rug would be nice in the room, not sure what color yet. And I was thinking about getting a chair, something big that rocks maybe. It could be nice to have in the room."

"It would be ya. We can look around for one. There are a few furniture stores in town. What else did you mark?"

"Different toys, play mats for them to be on the floor. Babies need tummy time I guess for them to help build neck muscles. Double strollers, high chairs. I was just marking down which ones I liked. They have some in store, but there is more in the catalogue."

"We can go through it tonight. You can show me all the good stuff you found. You should be getting a letter soon from Naruto, are you curious to see how the Chounin Exams went for him?"

"I guess. It's a little weird not being there and getting to go through it. All I've ever wanted to do was be a ninja and now I'm missing out on something important like becoming a Chounin. I know it's just a title, but I really wanted the title."

"Kakashi says you are already at Chounin level. He thinks you would have destroyed the exams. I know it can be upsetting, but try to remember Ototo, it is just a title. It doesn't reflect your skill level. And you are missing it because you have these beautiful baby boys growing inside of you. That's a lot more special than a title."

"I know it is and I'm never going back there. Not moving through the ranks is just something I have to get used to. Besides, I'd rather be here with you than taking part in some exam."

"And think of all the things you are going to learn once you give birth. You are powerful, I've always said that. You are going to be a force to be reckoned with. I've always said from the moment you were born that you would be stronger than me one day. That you were special, it's in your eyes. This world won't know what hit em. I promise you."

"I hope so. I can't help, but feel like I'm falling behind. I know it's only going to be a few months, but I've been training every day since I can remember and now I'm just sitting around getting fat."

"You are not fat you are pregnant. Big is a good thing, big is healthy. Stop worrying about the weight, you'll lose it. Everyone who is pregnant does. You should be enjoying this. You always eat so healthy, now you get to eat what you want without any regret. Embrace it." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Are you telling me I should join you in the sugar darkness?" Sasuke said with a small smirk. The first sign of his mood improving.

"I'm telling you, you should dive right in and eat yourself silly. Go crazy."

Sasuke gave a small chuckle to that. "You always do that. Somehow you always know how to make me feel better."

"You have the same effect on me. Always have." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"I know we haven't spoken about it and I'm not saying we have to now, but we need to talk about what happened that night."

"I know we do. I know you have questions and I want to give you those answers. Not right now though. I don't want to upset you or make you stressed, it's not good for the babies."

"I know. I'm not in a hurry for those answers. It can wait, but just know that no matter what those answers are it won't change anything. I'm always going to love you."

Itachi gave Sasuke a warm smile as he went and poked Sasuke's forehead. Itachi still couldn't believe that Sasuke was back in his life. That he had this second chance with his little brother and soon to be nephews. Letting in a shaky breath Itachi changed the subject.

"Your birthday is in two weeks. You'll be thirteen, that's a big deal."

"I don't celebrate my birthday."

"I know you don't. I know Uchiha don't celebrate holidays or birthdays, but we celebrated your birthday together growing up. You're going to be a teenager, we need to celebrate that. We need to get back into celebrating birthdays."

"Can we celebrate holidays?"

"Sure." Itachi wasn't sure what brought on the sudden change in topic, but he was more than happy to do anything that Sasuke wanted, always had been.

"I don't want to be like them, like him. I want these babies to grow up with the smell of freshly baked cookies in the house. I want them to know what it feels like fighting to stay awake all night with the hopes of catching Santa. What running down the stairs to see all of their presents under the tree feels like. What getting dressed up and trick or treating feels like. We didn't get that and it didn't seem important, but it does now. I want them to be kids, not Uchiha, not ninja in training, but just kids. Free to make mistakes. Free to believe in something magical. I don't want them to grow up like we did."

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's belly as he spoke. "And they won't. We won't let that happen. We let them play in the mud. We let them throw flour around the kitchen. We leave cookies and milk out for Santa. We decorate for every holiday and we never ever let them forget how much we love them. How special they are."

"I couldn't do this without you."

"Yes you could. But you'll never have to."

Sasuke gave Itachi a warm smile as Itachi pulled back and spoke again. "I'm going to get back to the apartment. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm going to hide away today. I'll come up later to see the apartment."

"Whenever you want."

"Don't over work yourself please."

"I'll be careful."

Itachi headed out and made his way back up to the apartment. He was hoping they would be able to get the framing done for the apartment within a week so they will have time to get the rest finished. Itachi walked into the apartment to the sound of hammers. Kakashi and Kisame had made clones to help with the work. The real ones looked over at him and stopped what they were doing.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"He seems to be in better spirits. I brought him some strawberries and chocolate sauce."

"Well that should perk him right up." Kisame said.

"Was he still in bed?"

"He is. He was going through the catalog and getting some ideas down for the room. His birthday is in two weeks. I need to do something for it."

"We need to do something for it. And we should do a baby shower for him." Kisame offered.

"A baby shower? Really?" Kakashi said, not sounding sure it was a good idea.

"Women who are pregnant have em, he shouldn't miss out on it. Besides I thought he was embracing the experience."

"He is. I didn't even think of that. We should do one. In a month we can. I want his birthday to be about him and not the twins."

"No it should be about him. Every day for months it's been about the pups. He deserves a day where it's about him. We could do a dinner, something simple." Kisame offered.

"That sounds good. No baby stuff for gifts though, we can save that for the baby shower." Kakashi said.

"We should do a baby shower soon. They could come early." Kisame suggested.

"We can in a month. See who wants to be involved in it. I don't want Sasuke to know about it. I want him to be surprised." Itachi said.

"He could use more surprises in his life. Is his birthday going to be just us or are you thinking about including the others?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll let the others know, but I don't know who would want to be there for it." Itachi answered.

"Does he have a favorite dinner?" Kakashi asked.

"Omusubi with okaka and tomatoes." Kisame answered.

"You noticed." Itachi said warmly.

"Of course I did. You make it for him at least twice a week. We could get the bakery to make a cheesecake with chocolate covered strawberries and drizzled chocolate on top. Should satisfy his temporary sweet tooth and yours." Kisame said with a smile back.

"I'll see the bakery tomorrow and put the order in."

"Any word from Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing yet. Naruto should be sending a letter back soon. He normally does it every week, his late this time."

"I'm sure everything is fine. They were doing the Chounin Exams, nothing ever happens during them." Kisame said.

"What area are we working on?" Itachi asked, as he went and looked at the blue prints.

"We are working on the kitchen." Kakashi answered.

Itachi gave a nod and he went to help them work on the framing. He was going to make sure that Sasuke and his nephews had a home.

 **Week Twenty-Four**

Sasuke sat curled up in bed once again as he opened Naruto's letter and began to read.

 _Sasuke_

 _Holy crap Kakashi is their father! That is insane. How did he react? How are you doing with all of this? Are you ok now that you are getting chakra from him? You're gonna be able to make the next three months right? Sorry I didn't send you a letter last week, things around here have been insane. You know I went into the Chounin Exams with Sakura and this new guy Sai. He's a real asshole by the way. He kept calling Sakura ugly and he kept saying I had a small penis. Real embarrassing and not true! The first round was harder than I thought. It was a written exam and some of it I had never even heard of. Sakura nailed it of course. She's really smart. You would have too with no problem. We all made it through though and then the next round, we had to go into the Forest of Death. We were all given a scroll, but some of the other teams were given a different one. The whole point was to survive and get both scrolls to the tower before time ran out. We made it, but it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. The third round, we all did one on one battles that were randomly selected to move on to the final round the next day. Sakura got paired up with Ino, they both passed out at the same time, so they were both out. Sai got paired with some older Konoha ninja and kicked his ass without barely moving. I got partnered against Kiba and I so won. It was awesome! Shikamaru made it and so did Shino and Neji._

 _The final round, everything went wrong though. I fought Neji, it was tough, but I won. Shikamaru fought this Sand ninja, he won technically, but he got her to raise her hand and he said he quit. Ino was pissed, but everyone seemed really impressed. Asuma-Sensei said it shows his strategic mind and that is what he wants to be known for. It also shows a real strength to know when you can't win and to end it. Sai had to go up against this other Sand Ninja named Gaara. In the middle of the battle Gaara started to get really weird. He went into this sand ball that was so hard it couldn't be broken. Then he started to transform into this beast._

 _Then out of nowhere other Sand ninjas and Sound ninjas started to attack the whole village. It was crazy. Gaara's two siblings grabbed him and got him out of there. Sai went after them along with Shikamaru and I ran after them. By the time I got to Sai he was fighting Gaara and Gaara was this huge animal, turns out he is the one-tailed beast. When he goes into a deep sleep it can come out. We fought him and Sai got taken out, but I was able to use a summoning jutsu that Jiarya taught me to summon a fighting Frog. I was able to beat him. He was really dark, but I think he finally started to see that he didn't have to be that way. I hope he changes, he seemed kinda cool at the end._

 _But that's not the crazy part. Orochimaru attacked the village. He's the leader of the Sound Village. The Third fought him, but he lost. Orochimaru killed him before he left Konoha. And later I found out that Orochimaru was impersonating the Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara's father. He killed the Kazekage to sneak into Konoha and get the Sand to attack, trying to start a war. Now everything is crazy here. The village is still out a Council and now everyone is trying to figure out what happens now. Part of the village were destroyed so everyone is focused on rebuilding. I'm going with Jiraiya to find another Sanin called Tsunade to hopefully be the Hokage. Everything is all insane now, I have no idea what is going to happen now._

 _I'll keep you updated on what I know as things happen. Hopefully it calms back down once we have a new Hokage and Council. Don't worry about it though ok? You have enough to worry about. You focus on the twins, they are the most important thing in your life right now. We got the time to work it all out. Oh, I asked Jiraiya about the Ten Tails, he told me what we already know, but he also said that there was supposedly a hidden temple somewhere hidden in the Land of Snow that had ancient scrolls in it that went all the way back to the beginning. I don't know if it's true, but it's supposed to be hidden within a mountain. Maybe Pain would know more about it or Kakashi._

 _I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll write you back when I can. Just relax and not stress ok? You got my nephews to think about. Think you could send me a picture of your belly? Or would that be weird? I just can't picture you pregnant. I gotta go, we're leaving now. Be safe._

 _-Naruto_

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru would be foolish enough to attack the village. If Tobi's plan was to keep him hidden, letting the world believe he was dead, Orochimaru just threw that right out the window. Now the Third was dead and there was no telling what would happen to him or Kakashi with a new Hokage. He had never even heard of Tsunade before. He had to tell Pain and the others about this. They needed to know. Sasuke grabbed the letter and headed out of his room. The others were up in the apartment working on it. Sasori and Deidara had gotten back yesterday and were helping out. Sasuke knew Sasori would, but he was surprised that Deidara was helping. Sasuke saw Deva standing outside of his room hidden in the shadows.

"We have a huge problem. Grab the others, I'll meet you upstairs."

"Go towards the kitchen, Konan will meet you there." Deva Path said, before he turned and headed towards the apartment.

Sasuke headed towards the kitchen, he knew that Pain was worried about his safety with the Zombie twins back in the tower. They most likely would never do anything, but no one was taking any chances with him or the twins. Sasuke saw Konan in the kitchen cleaning up. She gave Sasuke a warm smile as she spoke.

"It's good to see you up and moving. You've been in your room quite a bit recently. Are you feeling better?"

For the last few days Sasuke had been mostly in his room. He was still feeling depressed and he couldn't seem to shake it no matter how hard he tried. He spent most of his time in bed, between Itachi and Kakashi bringing him food, he didn't have to leave. He knew everyone was worried about him, especially Itachi, but he couldn't help it. He was just sad right now.

"Not really. Is it the hormones?"

"It could be. You are in a new trimester so that can be what is going on with your emotions. We'll keep an eye on it, but remember Sasuke, you've been through a lot. It's only natural that you have periods of being sad or angry. You need to let me know if you are feeling more than just sad. There is sad and then there is depression and suicidal thoughts. You need to let me know if that changes."

"I will, I promise. I'm just sad. Maybe I'll go out later, maybe that'll get me out of this mood."

"I think that's a good idea. Being in bed all day won't help with your mood. You should be outside or doing something. It'll help. If this keeps going for a couple more weeks we can re-evaluate."

Sasuke gave a nod and then spoke, "Pain needs us upstairs. Something happened."

Karin gave a nod and followed Sasuke out of the kitchen. She was going to ask what had happened, but she knew that she would find out once they were upstairs. She also noticed that Deva wasn't with Sasuke, so he must have went to get the others. Once they arrive upstairs they saw that Kisame, Kakashi and Itachi were already there. Pain was sitting in his walker, but Konan could see the concern in his eyes. Ever since his dream last week Pain hadn't been sleeping well. He had the same dream three more times since. Konan didn't know what it meant, but she did know that people didn't have the same dream multiple times for no reason. The world was trying to tell him something, but what, they had no idea.

"What is going on Little One?" Pain asked.

Sasuke answered, as he handed Pain Naruto's letter. "Orochimaru and the Sand attached during the last round of the Chounin Exams. Destroy a good amount of Konoha and killed the Third."

"Whoa, what?" Kisame asked shocked.

He was not expecting that to come out of Sasuke's mouth.

"We haven't been able to locate Orochimaru's body. We knew he must be alive still, but we had figured he would be in hiding. Attacking Konoha during the Chounin Exams and killing the Third, that's a man looking to make a statement." Konan said.

"He wanted us to know that he was still alive. Still powerful enough to be dangerous." Kakashi said.

"But he knows he doesn't stand a chance against myself or Pain. He doesn't know I'm sick. What he does know is that he can't get in here. The second he is hit by Pain's rain, we know where he is. This is more than a show." Itachi said.

"He wants our attention divided. He wants me to send you out. He wants me to send out my Paths after him. He wants our attention focused on him and not on what is going on within the Tower." Pain agreed.

"He's working with Tobi, he wants the attack to come from inside against Sasuke. Either by death or kidnapping. Tobi and Zetsu are partners, it could come from them directly. But also the Zombie Twins as you all like to call them. It's hard to kill someone that can't die. If they come for Sasuke, it could be tragic." Kakashi said, worried about what could happen if Sasuke was grabbed they them. It was one thing to go up against a tough opponent, but to go up against someone that couldn't die. Anything could happen to Sasuke during that battle, to the twins.

"You know, there is a conversation we haven't had yet, maybe it's time. What happens after the twins are born? How do we trust the Zombie Twins to not go after Sasuke or the twins? You want Sasuke and the twins here, and they want to be here. But it's going to be harder to keep all three of them safe once they are born." Itachi said, looking right at Pain.

"It is not something we can do right now. I need you healthy first. After the eye transplant we will then figure out the best way to handle them. The same goes for Orochimaru. We can't kill him yet, he's apart of Tobi's plan and we need to know what part that is. We do need to know where his base is now. I'll send Sasori and Deidara out to scout only. We cannot engage yet, not until after the twins are born and Itachi is healed." Pain said.

"I've been reading the different books in the library. I found an old seal that an ancient Clan used about a hundred years ago before the book was considered lost. Somehow it ended up here, but it's a seal that they would place on children after birth to protect them from being kidnapped or injured. The seal was placed on the child and infused with their father's chakra, so if they were attacked or someone tried to kidnap them, a shield of chakra would protect them. Anyone who tried to touch them through the shield would be burned instantly. The father would also be alerted to his chakra being activated." Sasuke said.

"I'd like to have more research on this seal and the Clan that used it. But it sounds like it could be a viable option." Pain said.

"I'll look through the library and see what I can find on it." Sasuke agreed.

"Naruto also mentioned in his letter about an alleged ancient Temple on the Ten Tails. Jiraiya told him about it. It's located in the Land of Snow. We'll need to wait until after the twins are born before I can send anyone out there to look around. Konan is needed here in case something happens. Kakashi can't leave with Sasuke needing his chakra and Itachi for obvious reasons. I could send you Kisame, but with Sasori and Deidara going out on this scouting mission, I'd prefer to have you closer to home. Once the twins are born we will be able to move around more freely." Pain said.

"That's fine with me. I prefer to stay close." Kisame said.

"We don't tell anyone about this. I'll inform Sasori and Deidara about the attack by Orochimaru, but that is all they will know. Until the twins are born, Little One stay away from Tobi, Zetsu and the Twins. I don't want you alone with them, even with Deva watching you. I don't know how to kill the Twins yet. I'll need to do some research and see if there is a way." Pain said.

"You don't even know?" Kakashi asked surprised. He thought for sure that Pain would have known that.

"I don't. Aside from trapping them someplace they can't escape. They can't die of natural causes and short of cutting their heads off, which might not even work, I'm not sure how to kill them."

"How hard is it to fight Kakuzu and Hidan?" Kakashi asked.

"Hidan is easily angered and he's impatient. You're more likely to be able to play him to make a mistake. A smart strategic opponent and he's no match for them, despite his ninja skills. Kakuzu is the main threat of the pair. He's been alive for centuries and has mastered numerous elements, close and long distance fighting, taijutsu and he's fast as hell. I can barely keep up with him with my Shairgan on, and he's able to fight me with it, without any problems. To top it off, he's extremely intelligent and strategically smart. He also has four hearts, so to kill him, you have to kill all of his hearts. His hearts are actually masks that are attached to his back, that he can turn into fighters." Itachi answered.

"So he's not one you would fight alone." Kakashi stated.

"Definitely not. He's the one that we would need to take out second. We need to eliminate Hidan, and then Kakuzu." Pain said.

"He might not turn against you though. Isn't he loyal to the organization?" Sasuke asked.

"Hard to say Little One. He enjoys destruction and making money. He's within the organization because it gives him both of those things. But that is not what we were originally created for, nor is it what I wish for the world to remember us for. Yahiko started this organization out of war. To create an army that would protect the innocent people within this village. To bring peace to it. Then it was to bring peace to the world. To give those that were poor, security and help. I want to see peace within this world, and if I achieve that without destroying everything that Yahiko wanted the organization to be, then that is the path I will take." Pain said.

"The Zombie Twins want pain and destruction, and they will go with whoever can promise them that. A divide will happen and they will go with Tobi. It's how they are made. We all joined for a reason. They want destruction, I was bored and thought it would be fun for awhile, then your brother ruined me." Kisame said with a warm smirk to Itachi. "Sasori wants family making him loyal to the organization. Deidara is the wildcard. He was forced to be here by losing to Itachi. He could go either way, just depends how angry he really is about it."

"He's young though, only sixteen; that could be teenage rebellion. He seems like the easiest to eliminate though if we had to." Kakashi said.

"He would be. He's young, but he's got power to him. With him though, he's predictable. He fights with explosives and stays away as often as he can. He does not like up close combat and he's crazy enough to blow himself up if he has to to win." Itachi said.

"Oh lovely." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"I think he'll be on our side." Sasuke said.

"It's too soon to tell Sasuke." Konan said.

"Think about it though, he joined because he lost a fight, but no one is keeping him here. He could have easily snuck away when he was on a mission. If he didn't want to be here, he wouldn't be interacting with everyone. He would be hiding out in his room, not playing pool with the other members. He wouldn't be sitting down and having dinner, he wouldn't be willingly doing the dishes when it's his turn. He wouldn't agree to help us build the apartment. He's not acting like someone that was forced to be here against his will. I think in the beginning he didn't want to be here, but that's changed. He sees that you can be a family and I think that's what he's looking for. He even put his hand on my belly to feel the twins kicking the other day. He brought me food. I think he wants a home."

"His tough exterior could be his way of protecting himself. He's young and doesn't have a family, was kicked out of his village at a young age. A young kid that was different than everyone, a little weird, and he was tossed aside. His anger could be masking hurt and loneliness." Kakashi commented.

"He has a point. He has been more active and engaged since Sasuke arrived. He could be starting to see Sasuke as a younger brother." Konan said.

"We leave him on our side for now until something happens that shows us that he isn't. Still, be careful Little One, especially of his hands." Pain said.

"I will." Sasuke promised.

"While you're here, Sasuke I need to run a test on you. At twenty-four weeks you need to be tested for Gestational diabetes." Konan said.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a test for your blood sugar. Women who are pregnant are more at risk of developing diabetes, especially women carrying twins. Your body's blood sugar is also connected to the twins and their blood sugar. I'll get you to drink this sugary drink, it tastes like carbonated orange juice, then an hour later I'll test your blood and we'll see if it's a little high or normal range." Konan explained.

"And if it is higher than normal?" Kakashi asked.

"It wouldn't be unexpected. Two babies means two of everything. If it is higher than normal, we'll do frequent checks of his sugar levels. I can also pick up a monitor from the hospital so he can check his sugar levels throughout the day. It's not a big issue and he might not even have it. He's young, so his sugar levels and blood pressure are naturally lower than average to begin with. That plays well in our favor. Plus before this he ate very well and didn't have an interest in sugary food, so there isn't a build up of artificial sugars in his system."

"So there's a good chance he doesn't have it." Itachi said.

"Yes, but we need to do the testing to make sure, because if he does have it and we ignore it, then we are putting all three of them at risk. We are reaching the end of the second trimester, going on the third. We still have three months left, but this last trimester is the one that we need to be very careful with. Problems that come up within this trimester could be fatal for all of them. So we are going to be doing two ultrasounds a week and I'll be running blood work once a week as well. You will also notice that you are stiff and your lower back will start hurting more as you gain weight. You are also more at risk of blood clots in your legs, so it's important that you are walking around at least once an hour, it doesn't have to be far, but any movement is good."

Sasuke gave a nod and they could tell he was getting worried, but they were all in the last trimester now, they were almost done.

"Try not to worry, everything will be fine. We're down to three months, this is nothing." Konan said, trying to help relieve any worry that Sasuke was feeling.

"She's right. Everything will be fine." Itachi said, as he went over and wrapped his arms around from behind Sasuke.

"I'll give you the drink and then an hour after you finish it, I'll run the test and do an ultrasound." Konan said.

"Go handle that. We can't do anything about Orochimaru or Tobi for now." Pain said, and handed Sasuke his letter back.

"Do you want me to send Sasori and Deidara up?" Kisame asked.

Pain just gave a nod and they all made their way out. Kisame headed up to the soon to be apartment, while the other three headed to the medical room to grab the drink.

"So drink all of it, and then an hour after you finish I'll take the blood work. Don't eat or drink anything but this until the test is completed." Konan said, as she handed Sasuke the drink.

"Ok." Sasuke said, as he took the drink.

"I'll be in here when you are ready. Go and relax and drink."

The guys headed out and went to the kitchen. Sasuke sat down on the stool and opened the drink.

"How are you feeling Little Brother?"

"I'm tired. My legs kept cramping last night and my back is sore."

"You probably need more water in you. That should help with the leg cramping. We should also find you a foam piece to place on top of your mattress. It's time for a little more padding." Itachi said.

"Can we get something like that in the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya the few furniture stores will have them. After this test, why don't you and Kakashi head out and check out the furniture shops. I know you were thinking of a chair for the baby room, you could look around and get some ideas. Then you can always get some groceries. We are running low on fruit for you." Itachi suggested.

Itachi would have been happy to go with Sasuke to town, but he wanted to also give Sasuke some time alone with Kakashi as well. Itachi wanted to find out just how committed Kakashi really was. It was one thing to be all there for a pregnancy and another to be there for everything that came after it. If Kakashi truly wanted the twins, he would be happy to do anything to help Sasuke and get things ready for their arrival.

"That sounds good. As long as your sugar level comes back in a good range, we can hit up the sweet shop too." Kakashi said warmly.

"Sounds good. Can we make pizza for dinner?"

"That sounds good. Or we could order pizza if you want. There are some really good pizza places in town and they deliver here." Itachi said.

"Sure. I'm just craving pizza, don't care where it comes from as long as it's cheesy." Sasuke said with a small smile. The first one they had seen in the past two weeks.

"I think we can accomplish that." Kakashi said.

"What are we accomplishing?" Kisame asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Cheesy pizza. We're ordering in tonight." Itachi answered.

"Oh ya, that sounds good. And those garlic breadsticks from Miko's Pizza." Kisame said.

"Now I'm hungry." Sasuke said.

"Lucky for you, you have a drink." Itachi teased.

"How is it?" Kisame asked.

"It takes like orange juice with bubbles, so it's not too bad." Sasuke said with a shrug.

Sasuke said up and tried to stretch his back. His lower back was really starting to hurt, it started a couple of days ago, but he was hoping it would go away by now. Itachi went over and stood behind Sasuke, he started to massage his lower back. Sasuke let out a small moan as the stiffness was starting to decrease.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

Itachi gave a chuckle as he continued to work out the kinks. "Your back is full of knots."

"My little cantaloupes are trying to kill me." Sasuke joked.

"Is that the size of them now?" Kisame asked.

"It is." Sasuke said.

"Damn, they doubled." Kisame said surprised.

"They double every week now pretty much." Kakashi said.

Sasuke finished the drink and bent forward to lean more on the island counter so Itachi would have better access to his back. Itachi massaged Sasuke's lower and middle back to try and help relieve the tension for Sasuke. By the time an hour had gone by Sasuke's back was no longer hurting him. They all made their way to the medical room for Sasuke to get his tests done. Once in the room Sasuke sat down on the bed and Konan took his blood as she spoke.

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness or shakiness from the sugar?"

"No, I don't feel any different. I'm still tired."

"That's common with pregnancy, especially when you are reaching the last trimester. I'm going to run your blood sugar levels, but also iron and cholesterol. You are looking a little pale and with the tiredness it could mean your iron levels are low."

"Would that be a problem?" Kakashi asked.

"Depends on how bad the deficiency is, assuming he has one. Chances are, even if there is a deficiency, it will be low and we can easily work on correcting it."

"Is low iron bad for the twins?" Sasuke asked.

"Extreme low iron yes. Your iron works to provide oxygen to your red blood cells, those cells travel all over your body. It is why when you have low iron you feel more tired and your skin is pale, it's from the lack of oxygen in your blood. Lack of oxygen can be past down to the twins. But like I said, that is for extreme cases and you are not there, nowhere near it. If you were, you would have trouble breathing, you would be covered in bruises from little bumps."

"I don't have any of that." Sasuke said.

"Which is why you don't need to worry."

Konan got the blood ready and then began to start the process of testing it through her system. While that was going she then took Sasuke's blood pressure. It was low, but she had expected that, it normally was. With that done she got Sasuke to lie down for the ultrasound. This was Sasuke's favorite part. He got to see his little boys and hear their heartbeats. The second he saw them and heard the heartbeats, he couldn't help the smile. He had been feeling sad within the past two weeks, but this always made him feel better. He couldn't believe that they would be here in three months. It seemed like he had so much he needed to do still.

"Hi Babies." Sasuke said.

"Look how big they got." Itachi said warmly.

"Heartbeats are good. I'm going to take some measurements." Konan said.

"I can't believe they are going to be here in three months." Kakashi said, still amazed by all of this.

"We got a lot of work to get finished." Kisame said.

"We'll get it done. The apartment is going up faster than we thought with the extra hands. We'll be ready in two months and then we can get the nursery all set up." Kakashi said.

"Do you really think you'll be able to get it done in two months?" Sasuke asked surprised. He was hoping they would be able to get it done, but he knew it was a lot of work.

"Definitely. You'll be all set for when they come." Kisame said with a wink.

"Ok, typically for twins during this week they should weigh around one pound, seven ounces and be roughly nine inches in length. Twin A is right on track for size wise, he is one pound and nine point three inches in length. Twin B though, he's fifteen ounces and only seven inches in length." Konan said.

"He's not even a pound yet?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Is that normal?" Kakashi asked worried as well.

"One twin is always bigger than the other, that is common. Twin B is looking to be the smaller twin, but once they are born, he'll catch up. We still have ten weeks before we might be forced to deliver them. We have time." Konan said.

"What if he doesn't gain enough weight?" Itachi asked.

"If we reach the point where Twin A is taking too much nutrients from Twin B, then I'll be forced to intervene."

"Which would be what?" Sasuke asked.

"There are two things I could do to ensure both will live after birth. The first, I can give Twin B nutrients directly to him. I would numb your stomach and then using the ultrasound I would insert a long needle into Twin B's umbilical cord. Giving him nutrients directly. It's not ideal though, as there is a risk that the amniotic sac will break each time I have to do it. But I could do it a few times a week if we are close to the thirty-five week mark. It would help to let him gain a pound, maybe a pound and a half if we're lucky before delivery." Konan started.

"Please tell me the second option is better than that one." Kakashi said, not really liking that option. It sounded simple, but if the amniotic sac burst Sasuke would have to deliver both the twins right away.

"It's not. Most identical twins share one amniotic sac, but in some cases like Sasuke, they each have their own. It happens more times than you think, especially with how the eggs were implanted within Sasuke. Because they have their own sac, if I had to, once Twin A is large enough and Twin B is getting to be dangerously small, then I would have to deliver Twin A and leave Twin B in."

"Two deliveries?" Itachi asked, now very worried.

"It might be the only way to ensure both survive. If Twin B doesn't start to get bigger by week thirty, then I'll have no choice but to deliver Twin A to save Twin B's life. Twin A will be viable and if he stays on track, around three pounds. He'll be fine and will need to be in an incubator with a feeding tube for about a month. But that will give Twin B all the nutrients that Sasuke intakes, giving him the chance to get big enough to survive being outside of Sasuke."

"Identical twins with two birthdays." Kisame commented.

"You could still celebrate their birthday on the same day. But I don't want you to worry Sasuke. One twin is always smaller than the other and Twin B still has lots of time to catch up. If he stays at this current growth, he'll be fine, small, but he'll be fine to be born as planned. You're doing two ultrasounds a week now so I can closely monitor his growth. Don't worry it's more likely that he'll be just fine." Konan said, hoping it would make Sasuke feel a little bit better about this.

"Eleven more weeks, we just need eleven more right?" Sasuke said.

"That's all. We get you to thirty-five and all three of you will be fine. We've made it twenty-four weeks, we can do eleven more." Konan said, as she wiped Sasuke's stomach.

"She's right Sasuke. He'll gain weight and before you know it, they'll be here." Itachi said.

Sasuke let out a deep breath. "Only eleven more."

"Here are your pictures. And I'll check on your blood work results." Konan said, handing Sasuke a few pictures. She knew he liked to send one to Naruto.

"I think I'll stop at the baby store today too. We don't have very much time left, and I won't be able to be outside soon without risking people figuring out I'm not just fat. Maybe I'll bring a notebook and write down the things I'd like to pick up and then we can start getting stuff every week." Sasuke said.

"That's a good idea. We'll need to start stocking up on diapers too. And we need to get clothes, formula, bottles. All of that stuff. We've only gotten their beds and the swing, both of which will be here next month. We really need to start working on it." Itachi agreed.

"We can do that today. Bring a notebook like you said and then we can start getting stuff for you. You're right, this might be the last time you can be out there with a sweater hiding it." Kakashi said.

"Ok, so you do not have any problems with your sugar, which is good. I think we can be thankful for your taste buds changing enough that you like chocolate otherwise you might have been in serious trouble." Konan said.

"So the sweet shop is still on." Sasuke said with a smirk to Kakashi.

"It would have been no matter what. Your brother would have killed me if we went by it and didn't get him anything." Kakashi teased.

"Not killed, just maimed. I need you alive." Itachi said back.

"What about the rest?" Kisame asked.

"Cholesterol is good. But you have low iron and low calcium, folic acid is good though. So your prenatal vitamins is giving you enough folic acid, but the twins are taking everything else from you."

"So what do we do?" Itachi asked.

"I'm going to give you a multivitamin to take along with your prenatal. The vitamin is good for you and the babies, but it should be enough combined with adding to you diet to get you back up in the normal range."

"Just any type of multivitamin?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you can get them at any drug store or grocery store pharmacy. As for food, calcium enriched food, cheese, yogurt, ice cream, milk, those are the obvious ones. But also, chia seeds, almonds, and some cereal. Iron enriched foods such as red meat, chicken, turkey, spinach, kale and potatoes are good. Now, the body can only absorb so much calcium and iron in one sitting so it's best to have a serving at each meal or for a snack have a yogurt or cheese, but don't do both. That will maximize the amount your body can absorb throughout the day." Konan explained.

"Sounds good. That's easier than having to worry about my sugar levels all the time so I'll take it." Sasuke said happy with the results.

"We can get stuff today on the way back." Kakashi said.

"And you still get to eat cheesy pizza." Kisame said with a smile.

"Is that for dinner?" Konan asked.

"It is. We're gonna order in. Anything you or Pain want on your pizza?" Itachi asked.

"Naw we're easy. But keep Kisame's sardines away from ours."

"Ew." Sasuke said.

"What? It's good." Kisame said.

"I'm with Sasuke." Kakashi said with a grimace.

"Alright, everyone get out. You are good for now." Konan ordered.

Sasuke got off the bed and they all made their way out.

"You be safe out there and let me know when you are back please." Itachi said.

"I will. And it's not like I'm alone." Sasuke said knowing that Pain would also still be following him.

"I know, but I'm saying it anyways. Have fun and later you can show me what you get." Itachi pulled Sasuke in for a hug, one he easily returned.

"Alright, you need a coat and an umbrella." Kakashi said, once Sasuke moved back.

"And we need to get back to the apartment. Have fun Pup." Kisame said.

They both went their separate ways. Once Sasuke grabbed his coat, umbrella, pen and the notebook that kept his list, they headed out. The first place they went was the furniture store closer to the baby store. They put their umbrellas in the holder and hang their coats up so they wouldn't get the furniture wet.

"So you are looking for a chair?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya, I thought it would be nice in the twin's room. Something big and comfy."

"Sounds good. Color preference?"

"I'm thinking of painting the room light blue and light grey, so maybe light grey or dark grey."

"How big do you want it?"

"Big, and comfy. One you could sleep in."

"Sounds good."

A sales associate came over, but Kakashi simply told him they would let him know if they found anything. Sasuke tried a few of them, but he didn't find any he really liked. Sasuke then sat down on a double wide dark grey suede chair. He sat back and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Kakashi gave a chuckle.

"This the one?"

"Definitely. You should try it."

Sasuke went to get up, but he couldn't seem to get enough momentum to stand.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked, as Sasuke tried to get up but failed.

"It's finally happened. I'm so fat I can't get up."

Kakashi couldn't help the chuckle.

"Ya real funny. Just help me up."

Sasuke held his hands out and Kakashi easily came over and helped to pull Sasuke so he was standing up.

"See, this is why twelve year olds are not supposed to get pregnant." Kakashi said.

"Ya, that's what's wrong with this picture, me being twelve." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sure it's not the obvious reason, but it's one of them." Kakashi said with a smile.

"You gonna try it?" Sasuke said with a nod to the chair.

Kakashi went and sat down on the chair and was surprised to find it very comfortable.

"Oh this is nice. You could fall asleep in it."

"Ya I think it'll work."

"Me too. Let's see how we go about ordering one." Kakashi said, as he got up.

They both headed over to the sales associate that approached them earlier. After fifteen minutes the chair had been paid for and a delivery date was set for eight weeks from now. By then the apartment would be done and they would have a place to store it until the room was finished. They also grabbed a foam padding for Sasuke's bed and hopefully it would help him not be so sore. With that done, they headed for the baby store to get Sasuke's list all finalized and ready. Sasuke headed over to the baby clothes first. He was going to get a few things today to start getting things ready. Clothes were one of those things as well as ordering the dresser and changing table. It would take a month for those two items to come in.

"These clothes look so small." Kakashi said, taking in the section Sasuke was looking at.

"They are preemie size. The twins are most likely going to be under five pounds. There is more here than last time." Sasuke said, as he went through them and picked different ones.

He didn't care too much about what the clothes looked like, especially at this age, he just wanted to make sure he would have enough for both twins without having to do laundry every couple of days.

"What sizes should we be getting?"

"Aunt May had said preemie to three months to start and then get bigger sizes once they are getting too small for three months."

"Makes senses. That way you wouldn't have to be going out for clothes until they are a little older."

Kakashi took a look at the clothes as well and to Sasuke's surprised picked out a few that he liked. Once they had about twenty different sleepers and diaper shirts they headed into the main part of the store. Aunt May gave them a warm smile as she went over to them.

"Look how big you've gotten."

"Ya, Kakashi had to help me get out of a chair today." Sasuke said, still not impressed.

Aunt May gave a small chuckle. "It's all part of the experience. I see you saw our new preemie clothes. I ordered some extra in for you."

"Thank-you, that was very kind of you." Kakashi said.

"It was no problem. How are they?"

"Good. I had blood work and an ultrasound today. No diabetes so I'm happy about that. But the one twin is smaller than he should be, he's fifteen ounces and shorter too. We're just hoping he gains weight and will be able to grow on his own without Konan having to intervene."

"That's really common with twins. I know it sounds scary, but it happens with almost all multiple pregnancies. He'll be ok. You only have eleven more weeks to go, you're in the homestretch everyone will be ok. Once he's born he'll make up for lost time you'll see. Don't worry about it too much Sweetie."

"I'm trying. I'm not going to be able to be out probably again until after they are born. I'm getting too big and it's clear that I'm not gaining normal weight. I'm gonna go through and write down different things that we need to pick up and then Itachi will come by throughout the next three months and get them."

"Ok, well take your time and let me know if you need any help." Aunt May said with a warm smile.

"Thank-you." Kakashi said.

Sasuke headed over to the right side where all of the bottles and non-furniture items were. Kakashi worked with him and helped him get everything sorted that they needed for the twins. It was blowing Kakashi's mind all the things that babies needed that he didn't even realise. It took them an hour to get it all written down. Sasuke also picked up some mitts, hats, receiving blankets and soft blankets for them. They then went over to the cash where Sasuke also added the dresser and changing table that would match the color of the cribs.

"Those will match perfectly for you." Aunt May said with a warm smile.

"Ya I think so."

Aunt May rang in the other items and then turned to look at the both of them.

"Am I splitting this?" She asked with a warm smile.

"No"

"Yes."

Both said at the same time. They both looked at each other and Aunt May's smile only got wider.

"Really? We need to have this conversation again." Kakashi said.

"You're not obligated to help pay for things. I am rich. And you're doing enough by giving up your life and moving here. Your chakra is the only reason the three of us are even alive."

"And I told you, I'm all in. That includes helping out financially for them. They're my sons too. We're splitting it."

Sasuke gave a small smile and a nod. He was doing his best not to let his eyes tear up. Kakashi had never called them his sons before. Aunt May divided the total and then both of them paid their part. Kakashi grabbed the bags and they headed out to make a quick stop at the sweet shop.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were getting teary eyed." Kakashi said gently.

"It's stupid hormones, I'm fine."

Kakashi placed his hand gently on Sasuke's forearm, stopping him.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked gently.

"You called them your sons. You've never called them that before. It's just stupid hormones."

Kakashi placed his hand against Sasuke's cheek. "I know we haven't really talked about it. But I care about all three of you. They are my sons, they are our sons. I'm always going to be there for them and you."

"You gave up everything to be here, I'd understand if you didn't want this."

"I gave up a life in Konoha, but I'm gaining everything by starting one here with you and these beautiful miracles. Yes at first I wasn't sure about any of this, about being a father or if I'd be any good at it. I don't know if I will be good at it, but I know I'm looking forward to finding out. I'm excited for them to be here. I wouldn't change any of this. I need you to believe me when I say that."

Sasuke gave a small nod. "Ok."

"Let's go see what sweets these beautiful miracles are interested in." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

Sasuke gave a smile back and together they headed into the store. Sasuke felt the twins start kicking the second he was in the shop, like they knew what was coming. Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"What?" Kakashi whispered.

"They're kicking." Sasuke whispered back.

Kakashi gave a chuckle to that. Sasuke walked up and put in his order, Kakashi noticed that he got more chocolate covered pickles along with some bananas, strawberries and melon. With Sasuke's sweets they headed out for the grocery store to pick up some food they needed.

"I wonder if your tastebuds will change afterwards or if Itachi still gets his sweet partner." Kakashi said.

"I doubt I will still like chocolate covered pickles. But I'm hoping I'll still like baked goods. A warm chocolate chip cookie needs to still be in my life."

Kakashi chuckled. "You might still like them, just maybe not in the amount you've been eating them. Will you keep baking for the twins or do you want them to be more strict like you were growing up?"

"I don't want them restricted. Growing up it was all about training and working. There was no fun or playing, no toys. I want them to play and have fun. I want them to get flour all over the kitchen making cookies for Santa. They'll eat healthy, but they'll also get treats, birthday cakes. If they start training to be ninjas it will be because that's the life they want and not because they are obligated to be one. I want them to be kids, messes and all."

"I couldn't agree more. That's how it was for me growing up. I knew I would be a ninja since I was three, but my father always made sure I had fun and got to experience the little magics of childhood, like Santa and the Easter Bunny. I want them to know that too. I'm glad we agree on that."

"It's hard to believe they'll be here soon. It seems like just yesterday I was finding out about them. Now we only have eleven weeks at most to get everything ready."

"Could you go longer? Is that an option if everything is fine?"

"Konan seems to be set on thirty-five weeks. I think she's more concerns about what going longer could do to my body. She's already worried about having to do the surgery. The uterus is connected to multiple blood vessels to make it work. She nicks one and I could bleed out. It's extremely dangerous and not something she has ever done before."

"And it's not like you can go to a hospital where she would have a team to help her should something happen." Kakashi said now even more worried about what was to come.

"I'm gonna talk to her at the next ultrasound and see if leaving it in is a viable option."

"You don't want to remove it?"

"It's not that. I want it out. Mostly because it was forced into me. But I don't want it out so badly that I'm willing to die for it. If she finds that it's too much of a risk once she is in there, then I'm ok for her to leave it in if it won't be a problem for me."

"That's a really good way of looking at it. I don't want you to go through all of this only to not be able to raise our sons. If it is safer for you, I'd rather her leave it in. We can ask her more about it next time and maybe she can check with the ultrasound machine just how connected it is."

"I know once they are born you are going to want to go back out there. I know you want to find the Hunters and help figure out pieces of this war."

"Until we discover who Tobi really is and neutralize this war, it's not safe for them or you. Me being out there isn't because I don't want to be with you three, it's to protect you and find the answers we need to avoid this war or win it."

"I know. And if I was in your position I would do the same. I want you to know that I understand and it's ok. But you have to be home one week out of the month and there for their birthday and the main holidays and that includes Christmas Eve. They need to know you and you need to know them. Deal?"

"Deal. Only until this war is over, then I'll be around more and then you can go on missions and I'll take care of them." Kakashi said warmly.

"Sounds good."

They headed into the grocery store and grabbed what food Sasuke needed. On the way back to the tower they also grabbed a few more things from the baking store. As this would be the last time Sasuke could be out until after the twins were born, he wanted to grab a few things so he would be able to bake without having to wait for someone to go to the store for him. With that done they headed back to the Tower.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw that Itachi and Kisame were there already.

"Were you waiting for us?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I sensed you approaching the tower. You've been gone a while." Itachi said, as he took some of the bags from Kakashi.

"We would have been here sooner, but he got stuck in a chair." Kakashi teased.

Sasuke slapped Kakashi's arm. "Asshole."

"You got stuck in a chair?" Kisame asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Smile, I dare you." Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

"In Sasuke's defense, the chair was very comfy and extra-large. And all of his mass is centrally located." Kakashi said.

"Was it just one chair you got stuck in?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, alright, yes I couldn't get up because I'm the size of a baby elephant. And when I am no longer this massive, I will be kicking your asses." Sasuke said, as he went and sat down on a stool.

"Did you find a chair you liked?" Itachi asked as he put the groceries away.

"Ya the one I got stuck in. It really was comfy. And we got a foam piece for my bed."

"We'll get it on there for you. Hopefully, it will help minimize your soreness." Itachi said.

"I hope so. I got the list organized and I ordered the dresser and changing table. We also picked up more stuff for baking. Which I will be doing more now that I'm banished from outside."

"You aren't banished." Itachi said.

"I know. I'm getting too big and it's noticeable. It's ok, I can play outside once they are born. How's the apartment coming?"

"It's going good and up fast. Having the extra hands have helped. It'll be ready for when the twins are born." Kisame said.

"I know you all are working hard to get it up, and I appreciate it, but don't stress if it doesn't work that way. It's not like we'll be out on the street and Konan says the twins will be in an incubator for at least a couple of weeks. We can always get their room ready then if it doesn't get done. Don't kill yourselves trying to get it done." Sasuke said.

"We won't Ototo, but it's going well and we are still on track. We'll get it done."

"Ok, well I'm going to put this in my room and then I'm probably gonna get some sleep." Sasuke said, as he grabbed the bag from the baby store.

"Are you feeling ok?" Itachi asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night, too sore."

"I'll come with you and get the foam piece on your bed, that should help." Kakashi said.

"I'll come check in on you shortly." Itachi said.

Sasuke gave a nod and him and Kakashi headed down to his bedroom. Once there Sasuke went and placed the bag from the baby shop in the closet while Kakashi got the sheet off his bed to place the foam piece down. Once his bed was ready Sasuke got into bed as he spoke.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How are you feeling besides tired?"

"I'm alright. The foam is helping, I should be able to sleep better."

Kakashi noticed the green light on Sasuke's bracelet was getting lighter, he was going to need chakra soon.

"The light is getting dimer on your bracelet. Why don't you give me the bracelet, and while you are sleeping I'll wear it and get it recharged for you?"

"We just did this five days ago." Sasuke said, as he removed the bracelet.

"It makes sense that the further along you are the more they will take." Kakashi said, as he took the bracelet and put it on.

He then went and placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach and feed some chakra into the babies directly to ensure Sasuke would be ok while he was recharging the bracelet. Sasuke gave a small moan at the warmth that went through him.

"Your chakra is warm."

"Before I leave I'll make sure the fire is set for you. Close your eyes and get some sleep. Once the bracelet is ready I'll put it back on you and then leave you alone."

"I had fun this morning, it was nice to spend some time together just us." Sasuke said, as he closed his eyes.

"Me too. We'll have to find something that we can do together more often."

"I'd like that." Sasuke said softly and Kakashi knew he would be asleep soon.

"Me too. Goodnight."

Sasuke gave a soft moan and Kakashi knew he was asleep. Kakashi sat there watching Sasuke sleep while he feed the babies chakra. He still couldn't believe this was even happening, but he was glad that it was. All he needed to do now was make sure that Sasuke and their sons made it through the next eleven weeks.


End file.
